Forbidden Magic
by Fiendfyre
Summary: Hermione and Ginny have expressed their feeling to one another and are going through school trying to figure out themselves, those around them and a war that seems to be in the mist. Can love truly conquer everything? Or are they destined to fall?
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fan fic. I had 16 of the chapters written before uploading them on here. After a lot of getting used to the site, I think everything is finally in order! Yay! I hope you like it, and I will write another after this. I appreciate any and all feedback as long as it's constructive. Thank you for reading.

* * *

Chapter One: Discovery

The bell overhead rang out as Hermione was walking with Ron and Harry to yet another dull History of Magic class.  
"Can I borrow your notes again Hermione?" Ron asked her.  
Hermione sighed, "when are you going to start taking your own notes?"  
"When Binn stops being so bloody boring," Ron retorted.

Ginny was walking with Luna coming in the opposite direction making her way to her charms class. Luna was holding on to her copy of the Quibbler tightly in her hands. Ginny saw that Hermione was coming down the long hallway arguing with her brother.  
"Right, here she comes," Ginny said with a grin.  
"Oh, are you going to tell her finally?" Luna said with a dreamy tone to her voice.  
"No, not now, I just couldn't now," Ginny replied as she bit her lower lip.

Hermione ignored Ron's attempts as Harry laughed at the bickering. Hermione then started to walk ahead of the boys. Harry turned to Ron with a laugh, "You really ought to stop asking her for her notes.."  
"I know, but you and me aren't going to pass O.W.L.S. with Binn teaching that class!" Ron shouted.  
Hermione turned her head, "It's not Binn's fault. You have to open your ears and listen Ronald!" With that, she stormed off and passed in between Luna and Ginny. As she brushed by Ginny, her freckled face turned red.  
Ron was on his way to chase her down the hall but Harry held out his hand to stop him.  
"You better just meet up with her in class mate," he warned.

As the class drew on Hermione was distant from Ron and speaking more with Harry, but then Harry was trying to peek over at her notes and she separated herself completely. As the bell rang, Binn gave them the homework and he floated into his office through the black board. Hermione gathered her things and rushed out the door and headed to the common room. Ron was once again going to follow her but Harry stopped him.  
"Come on, we need to go talk to Snape about that homework," Harry tugged on Ron's robes.  
"Fine," Ron grunted.

Hermione said the password and rushed into the common room. There were students all around but Ginny was sitting near the fire reading her textbooks and writing down something. On the parchment, she couldn't concentrate. She ended up making doodles of herself holding hands with Hermione.  
"You're brother is such a pain," Hermione stated as she surprised Ginny. Hermione crashed down on the couch near the fire as Crookshanks ran up to leap onto her lap. Ginny was turning red. She scrambled to hid the images she was doodling.  
"Hello Hermione," she said trying to sound calm.  
"What do you have there?" Hermione asked looking at the parchment sticking out of the book.  
"Oh nothing, I wasn't really concentrating on this homework. Just some doodles about nonsense," Ginny lied, "what's this about Ron being a pain? Tell me something I don't know!"  
Hermione laughed as she told Ginny the story. Ginny shook her head.

"Ron is just nervous about flunking. You know?" Ginny said.  
"Yea, I know. I just wish he would piss off once in a while," Hermione replied. Ginny laughed.  
"That's so not like you," she said.  
Hermione laughed and tugged at the papers in the book.  
"Come off it," she laughed, "let's see them. Are they pictures of you and Harry?" Hermione noticed one of the doodles was obviously Ginny but she couldn't tell who the other person was.  
"No," Ginny said calmly tugging the book in the other way, "it's nothing important."  
"Ginny," Hermione said tugging even harder now, "What is the big deal?"

The book flopped on the floor and opened up to reveal the doodles. Ginny blushed and ran upstairs to their room in the Girl's Dorm. Hermione was left to pick up the parchment and stare at the writing and doodles.

"Hermione plus Ginny?" she whispered to herself. At that moment, Ron and Harry were climbing in through the portrait hole. They were talking loudly about how much they hate Snape and how unfair he is.

Hermione saw them come in and she got up and ran for the dorms.

"Hermione?!" Ron shouted. He looked down to see Ginny's book on the floor. "Ginny is always leaving her things everywhere..."  
Ron picked it up, closed it and shoved it back into Ginny's bag.  
"Leave it there, she'll come back for it. I doubt anyone else is going to snoop around it," Harry stated.  
Ron shrugged and sat down with Harry to talk about Snape's homework and Quidditch.

Hermione was upstairs in her room leaning on the door frame as Ginny looked up at her from the bed. There was no one else there but them two. Hermione was going to say something but instead walked into the room and sat next to Ginny. She wrapped her arms around Ginny's shoulders. Ginny looked up to see Hermione smiling.

"You aren't mad then?" she asked.  
"Why would I be?" she replied.

Ginny smiled, and said nothing else. She just leaned her head on Ginny's shoulder. Hermione breathed in deep. "Why didn't you tell me about this?" she started, "Do you mean to tell me you have a crush on me?"

Ginny gulped hard. "I didn't know how you were going to react so I figured I would just keep it to myself."

Hermione laughed, "I'm fine with it. I just never thought about it. But now that I'm thinking about it..." her voice trailed off.  
"Yes?" Ginny asked lifting her head so she can peer into Hermione's brown eyes.  
"It makes sense," she said, "but I thought you were into Harry?"  
"I was, but I got nervous around you too. Then I just got over it with you. I still fancy Harry but my feelings for you are a little stronger and I don't know why."  
Ginny started to blush. Hermione took her arm off Ginny's shoulders and sinked them down to put them around her waist. She pulled her close to her and whispered into her ear, "tell me all about it."

Ginny's eyes were wide like golf balls. "You really want me too?" Ginny asked with a hint of fear in her voice.  
"Yea," Hermione whispered, "tell me what you feel..." Hermione's mouth clutched a bit on Ginny's ear.

Ginny felt bolts of electricity shoot down her body. She thought she was dreaming. Ginny was about to open her mouth when Lavender Brown walked into the room. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw what was going on in front of her.

"Well, well," Lavender mocked, "I always knew you had a thing for red heads Granger."

Hermione turned her head to look at Lavender, "I'm not the only one."

Ginny got up, as much as she didn't want her moment with Hermione to end she felt that she shouldn't put herself in that position with Lavender Brown standing in the room taunting them.

"Well, Granger, if you didn't want Ron you should have told me. I thought you would go after Fred or George, but Ginny. This is a surprise..."

Hermione was going to reply but Lavender left the room and headed down to the common room. Hermione uttered something low under her breath and turned to Ginny. Ginny narrowed her eyebrows and grabbed Hermione's hand. They both rushed down the stairs after Brown, Ginny was leading while Hermione was trying to catch up.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Confrontation

Ginny reached the bottom of the stairs with Hermione in tow. She stopped so fast that Hermione ended up bumping into hard. Ginny didn't stumble at all. She was just standing firm with her eyebrows arched down. Her hand was clutched tightly around Hermione's.

"Well, look who's here," Lavender mocked. She turned to see Ron and Harry looking up. They both stopped doing their potions essays. Ginny took a deep breath.

"You tell them, and I will make you suffer," she huffed. Ginny let go of Hermione's hand and reached for her wand. Hermione looked at her red hand and then looked back to the scene with a look of dread on her pretty face.

"Ginny," Hermione said in a low voice, "can we not do this?"

Ginny turned her head to look at Hermione then back to Lavender who was laughing hard. "Depends on her, doesn't it," Ginny said through clenched teeth. Lavender had a smirk on her face with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Does it now? Should I tell them all, especially Ron what I saw up there?" Lavender mocked. Ron raised an eyebrow.

"What is she talking about Hermione? Ginny?" he asked now with a worried look on his face.

"It's nothing Ron," Ginny said, "Lavender here seems to think that the way to a man's heart is through lies."

"Girls are so cryptic," Dean Thomas said from the back of the room. It seemed that all the Gryffindors now were paying attention to the conversation. Parvati was now next to Lavender. She was whispering something into her ear. Lavender started laughing and was about to whisper something to Parvati but Ginny rushed over and pulled them apart.

"You are lucky I don't hex you!" Ginny shouted.

"Ginny! You do that," Hermione retorted, "I'll have to give you a detention." Hermione's face turned beat red.

Ginny's red hair flicked over her shoulder as she turned her head to Hermione. "Oh come off it, you can't overlook this?"

Hermione shook her head, but Ron got out of his chair at this point. "Hermione, I sat back with Fred and George but Ginny?"

"You wouldn't be saying that if you knew Ron," Lavender finally spoke up, "I think your sister fancies Hermione."

"She what?" Ron said with a jolt.

"It's not what you think!" Hermione yelled out.

The entire common room erupted in laughter and gasps. Fred and George were in the back of the room fiddling with tricks but once the accusations of their sister being a lesbian came out, they dropped the bags. Fred walked up first, pushing people out of his way. He was followed by George.

"What's this about Ginny?" Fred said.

"Yea, what is your problem Lavender?" George added.

"Nothing is my problem!" she shouted, "You didn't see these two up stairs holding each other. It was like a boy holding a girl!"

"Come off it Brown!" Harry retorted. "You girls do that kind of thing."

"You didn't see it Potter," Lavender shot back.

Ginny was aiming her wand at this moment, but Hermione held her hand and made her put the wand down. The ball rang overhead for the next set of classes.

"You were saved by the bell and some good friends Granger," Lavender spat as she pushed Hermione out of the way. Hermione closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Ginny glared at Lavender until she disappeared out of the portrait hole. She then turned to Hermione.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. Ginny sighed and walked out of the hole to herbology. Ron then turned to Hermione with a red face. Harry was watching Ginny leave, then he finally turned his attention to Hermione.

"What the bloody hell was that about?" Ron asked.

"Nothing Ronald," Hermione said, "Nothing. Just Brown being spiteful. You know Ginny is my best mate."

Ron nodded his head to this. "Come on, we have to sit through Umbridge's class now."

Harry, Ron and Hermione were the last to leave the common room as they headed to Defense Against the Dark Arts with Umbridge.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Never.

After sitting through Umbridge's class, Harry landed himself in detention every night. Ron was upset because he was going to missing Quidditith, and Hermione was upset because he would be falling behind on his homework. As the trio walked down the long hallways, Neville was talking to Luna.

"You heard those rumors that Lavender has been spreading?" he asked her. Luna nodded her head.

"It reached the Ravenclaw common room around the time I had to go to Charms class," she replied in her dreamy voice, "if it is true, then I don't see the big deal. Love is love and is something we should learn to respect."

Neville looked at her with a raised eyebrow but then nodded his head, "ok, maybe you have a point. I'll see you later Luna." Neville turned and ran down the hall. Once he was out of sight Luna turned to look at Hermione who had overheard her.

"Hello Hermione, Ron, Harry," she greeted them; "I stand by what I say." And with that, she walked right past them in the opposite direction.

Hermione turned red. Ron shook his head, "she's just more loony now then she ever was!"

"Get off it Ron, we have more important things to worry about," Harry said pulling on Ron's robes. Ron was still standing still as the other two were starting to walk off. He couldn't seem to get his eyes off Luna who was about to disappear down the hall. Ron allowed himself to be tugged by Harry.

Later that day, Harry was off in detention and Ron had disappeared. Hermione was sitting up in her favorite chair writing up homework for Snape when Ginny came in. Most of the students were in dinner or in the library.

"Hello," Ginny greeted, "I hope I'm not bothering you."

Hermione looked up from her books, "No, you aren't. Take a seat."

"Well, what are we going to do about these rumors?" Ginny asked hastily. She hadn't even touched the couch yet. Hermione sighed and took a deep breath.

"It's not a rumor first of all," she looked to Ginny and then back to the fire, "and second of all, I don't think we should talk here."

"Then where is a good place to talk?" she asked. Ginny reached out her hand and touched Hermione's gently. Hermione looked down as her face turned a slight red hue.

"Tomorrow, during lunch in the library," she said, "you said you needed help with homework anyway."

Ginny smiled and held onto Hermione's hand tightly. "I'll be there," she said. Ginny got up and walked up to the dorms leaving Hermione with her school work and her thoughts.

Hermione finished up her work and made her way to the dorms. She walked in to see that almost everyone was sleeping. She could see in the distance that Ginny had been awake. She was just staring up at the ceiling with her hands behind her head. Hermione crept through the dark room as quietly as she could. She kneeled beside Ginny's bed and looked at her face.

"Ginny?" Hermione whispered, "Are you alright?"

Ginny rolled over in her bed and stared at Hermione in the eyes, "I'm fine. I just can't sleep."

"Why?" Hermione asked her in the lowest whisper she could muster.

"I…" Her voice trailed off but she found it again after a few moments, "I've been thinking about things. And, I can't wait for tomorrow. Then there's that problem I have in the back of my head."

Hermione looked confused, "What problem?"

"Do you fancy me like I fancy you? Do I really like you or is just a crush?" she whispered almost too low. Hermione had to get closer to Ginny just to hear her.

"I don't know," she admitted, "I mean, all those summers we spent together, I always thought you liked Harry…"

"I did, at first, but then I got over it," she said, "I took your advice you know. And I started to fancy other people, but you were one of them. I felt so good around you. And then I just started noticing things about you. The smell of your hair, the look in your eyes when you would study…"

Hermione just looked at Ginny with a slight hint of awe. "You started to notice that? Is that why you would look at me in the library?" Hermione let out a small laugh, "As if I didn't have enough with Krum looking at me…"

Ginny laughed slightly, "I'm sorry Hermione. It's late; I shouldn't bother you with this. Hey, tomorrow, after we meet, you want to come with me to the field? I want to practice for Quiddith!"

Hermione had a knot in her stomach. She had, in the back of her mind, thought about Ginny when she went to the games. Watching her zoom around with out a care in the world, it was refreshing to her.

"Sure, but promise me you will get some sleep," she said with a smile.

Ginny smiled back. She leaned her body close to Hermione and gave her a warm kiss on the cheek. "Good night Hermione."

Hermione blushed and left Ginny's bedside and got into her own bed.

The next day was such a rush. Hermione, Ron and Harry were always together talking about things that were going on.

"That Umbridge troll is making me miss Quidditch on Friday afternoon," Harry said bitterly.

Ron blinked his eyes, "Oh no! Really? No, that's bad!"

Hermione sighed, "Did you try talking to her? You are going to get your head chewed out."

Harry was about to answer but the lunch bell cut him off. "Let's go," Harry said.

"Wait, I need to go to the library," Hermione said, "I need to meet with Ginny. She needed help with her school work."

"During lunch?" Ron asked, "Why can't she wait till later? Aren't you hungry?"

"Sorry Ron," Hermione said, "I really need to go help her. I'll catch up with you two after lunch for History of Magic!"

Hermione then ran off towards the library leaving Harry and Ron to walk to lunch together.

"I don't understand why they have to do this now," Ron said, "Everyone is going to be in lunch."

Harry shrugged, "maybe they need quiet time. Ginny might be embarrassed about something."

The two walked off without another word about Hermione and/or Ginny.

In the library, Ginny was sitting with a book on Quiddith open. Hermione sat next to her and looked at the book. "Studying?" she asked taking the book away.

"I was reading that," Ginny laughed. Hermione held the book over her head.

"Well," Hermione teased, "come and get it then!"

Ginny got up and was leaning over nearly on top of Hermione. Her hand touched Hermione's and Ginny's face was blushed red. "Come on, it's the library's book after all…"

"Oh alright," Hermione gave the book back. As she did Ginny took it into her right hand, but kept her left hand on Hermione's right hand.

"Did you think about what I asked you last night?" Ginny asked. Hermione's hand started to slightly tremble. She thought back what Luna had said. She was supporting Harry, but the girl just believed in everything it seemed. Hermione pushed the thought out of her head as she saw Ginny still sitting there waiting for an answer.

"I guess you can say I have feelings for you that I didn't really notice until you expressed your feelings for me," Hermione replied. Ginny pulled Hermione close to her body by her hand. Ginny held Hermione into a tight hug.

Hermione wasn't sure how to react at first, but when she started to feel warmth surround her body she gave in and hugged Ginny back. Ginny pulled back a bit and looked into Hermione's brown eyes with her own.

"Don't be scared," Ginny said, "we feel things for a reason."

Hermione nodded her head, but Ginny leaned in and pressed her lips into hers. Hermione's eyes were still open looking off into the book stacks. Ginny's lips were soft, smooth and sweet. Hermione finally got over her shock and kissed Ginny back. As the kiss ended, Ginny pulled Hermione into a hug again.

Ginny placed her head on Hermione's shoulder. "Lunch is almost over; you promised me you'd go with me to the field."

Hermione laughed, "Alright, I will."

They finally broke the hug and walked out of the library. Ron was in the stacks watching in horror with Harry who was shocked.

"Did you see that?" Harry asked Ron.

"You know, when I told my sister about not snogging boys, I didn't think she was going to do this," he gulped.

Harry sighed and pulled Ron by his robes. "I know this is a shock, because it's your sister, but there's nothing you can do."

"She's my sister! I can write home to mum, I can tell Fred and George!" Ron was now yelling in the library. Harry pressed his finger to Ron's lips.

"Will you relax?" he said, "you are going to get us kicked out of here. Don't do anything right now until you talk to Ginny and Hermione. There's nothing else you can do for now."

Ron looked at Harry with wide eyes and just nodded his head. The two of them also walked out of the library into a long hallway. Harry had his detention and Ron was going to the common room to wait for Ginny's and Hermione's return.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

**Waiting**

The sun was hanging low in the sky. Ginny's broom was making circles around a frightened Hermione. Ginny's laughter was echoing all through out the field, as Hermione hid her face.

"Ginny!" Hermione said, "I thought you were going to practice!"

"What?" Ginny yelled, "I can't hear you Hermione!"

Ginny flew high into the sky, and then rushed back down to the earth. Hermione ran out of the way. She was laughing but scared at the same time.

"Ginny!" she yelled.

"Hermione!" Ginny yelled back. She then twirled her broom around and faced Hermione. Ginny floated in the air and laughed. "You want to take a ride?" Ginny asked. Hermione shook her head no.

"No, Ginny, you know I hate flying!" Hermione shouted back to her. Ginny nodded her head and then shrugged.

"So what?" she laughed. The broom started to pick up speed. Hermione was stepping back; she gulped and then burst into a sprint across the field. Ginny moved the broom directly behind Hermione. She was playing chaser. Hermione's skirt was flowing with her shirt. Her house tie was loose and also flowing in the wind. Ginny got up close to Hermione's body.

"Don't be scared!" Ginny yelled as she held out her arms. She picked up Hermione by her waist. At this point, Hermione's feet were inches from the earth. She was yelling at the top of her voice.

"Ginny!!"

Ginny was just laughing as she lifted Hermione onto the broom. Hermione was in front while Ginny held onto her waist.

"I can't steer this thing!" Hermione yelled.

"You can, I'll help you," Ginny said calmly, "Put your hands on the front and just let me help you."

Hermione did as instructed. Ginny lowered her hands down Hermione's arms until her small hands were on top of Hermione's.

"Take a deep breath and relax," Ginny whispered into Hermione's ear. Hermione shut her eyes tight as Ginny helped her control the broom. Ginny's pale light skin was glowing against Hermione's skin. Bushy brown hair was blowing into her face, but she didn't seem to mind. She was just enjoying the flight, breathing in Hermione's smell.

"How are we going to land?" Hermione yelled back to Ginny.

"Like this," Ginny grasped Hermione's hands and gently pushed them down. The broom started to loose its velocity.

"Stick your feet out gently," Ginny whispered softly. After about a minute, they landed safely on the field. Hermione was gasping for air, and her hair seemed to have grown about 2 times its own size.

"I should kill you for that," Hermione finally said without having to yell. Ginny was laughing hard as she held her broom close to her body.

"You enjoyed it though," she stated matter-of-factly. Hermione blushed.

"Let's go back inside, the sun has gone down, we can't be out here. We shouldn't even be flying!"

"Of course, whatever you say miss prefect!"

Ron was sitting on the couch nearest the fire eating chocolate frogs when the portrait hole swung open. Lavender was walking in with Parvati laughing and gossiping. Ron looked up then back down again quickly.

"Hello Ron," Lavender said, "How are you?"

"I'm fine," he said with a mouth full of chocolate. Lavender laughed, but Parvati looked a bit disgusted.

"I'm going to go catch up on announcements and my homework," she said. Parvati walked off leaving Lavender and Ron alone.

"Ronald," she started, "can I talk to you?"

"What about now, my sister, Hermione? No thanks," he snorted.

"Nothing of the sort," she assured him, "it's more about you."

"Me?"

"Yea, I was wondering if you have anybody you might, oh, I don't know."

"Someone that I…"

"Fancy."

"No, not really," he answered.

"Oh come on, that's a lie. Don't you like Granger?"

"What? No. No, I don't. She's my mate that's all."

"Right, then you must like Potter?!"

"No! Lavender!"

"I'm kidding Ron."

"You better be!" he shouted with a raised eyebrow. He started to get up when the portrait hole opened up again. Ginny and Hermione this time crawled into the common room with huge grins on their faces. However, when they saw Ron standing with Lavender, the smiles faded from their pretty faces.

"Ron," Ginny said, "you ok?"

"Yea," he lied, "I need to talk to Hermione."

Lavender turned her head to look at Hermione with a grin. Hermione was quiet and Ginny was standing close by to her.

"Alone!"

All three girls sighed. Lavender shrugged her shoulders, "have it your way". She walked off to meet with Parvati once again. Ginny grabbed her schoolbag and walked upstairs to the dorms.

"What is it Ron?" Hermione finally asked.

"Did you go help Ginny with school work at the library?" Ron asked.

"Yes," Hermione lied. She started to bite her lip nervously.

"Alright," he said, "I'm glad we can be honest with each other." He sat down again on the couch and just watched the fire roar.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Hermione asked with narrowed eyebrows.

"Oh nothing," he sarcastically stated, "I mean, I must not be aware of the snogging class being held."

Hermione's blood felt like it stopped in her body. Her hands grew cold even through the entire room was warm.

"Ron," she started, "I can explain…"

"I'm sure you can," he said, "I would love to hear what you are doing with my sister. Maybe what she's doing to you. I never thought she was like that. It must be my fault. Having 6 brothers, that's got to be it. We made her like this, but that doesn't explain you!"

"I don't know what to tell you Ron," Hermione admitted, "I kind of always felt that way in the back of my head. Every time I looked at you, I thought of her. I would look at her sometimes from across the table. I just don't know Ron."

Ron shook his head. He picked up his frogs, books and wand. He started to stick them all into his bag. "When you do know, can you please tell me?" he spat. He stalked off to the boy's dorms.

"Ron!"

He didn't turn around and disappeared around the corner. Lavender was watching but couldn't hear what was being said. "I really wish I had Fred and George's extendable ears right about now," she sighed. Parvati laughed.

Hermione crashed onto the couch and curled herself into a ball. Crookshanks came into the room meowing. He jumped onto her lap and curled himself into a ball. "I guess you are the only one who would understand me and not judge me," she said sadly. He only looked up and meowed softly.

The time passed, and Hermione had dozed off slightly. The portrait opened up again at midnight. Harry stumbled into the room exhausted. He saw that everyone had gone off to bed except one person. He noticed the bushy hair right away. It was Hermione curled up with Crookshanks. Harry made sure to come into the common room quietly, but his footsteps made Hermione stir. She opened her eyes and it took her a moment to make out Harry standing with his eyes squinted behind his glasses.

"Harry?" Hermione asked in a sleepy daze.

"Hermione," he said softly, "sorry for waking you."

"Its fine, I'm starting to get a neck ache," she got up slowly and started to rub the back of her neck. Harry moved closer to her and sat down next to her. Crookshanks leapt off of Hermione and took off. Harry put his arm around her in a friendly manner.

"No, it's not fine;" he said slowly, "Ron spoke to you. He told me he was going to."

"Yea, he did, lucky for me Lavender was too far away to hear what he told me," she sighed, "He says that he saw me kiss Ginny in the library this afternoon."

Harry cleared his throat, "I saw it too."

"What? What were you two doing there in the first place?"

"We were going to ask you two if you wanted anything to eat, but as we were there, we saw that you were in an intimate position," he explained.

"So you two weren't spying trying to figure out if Lavender was right or not?"

"No," he shook his head, "we would never do that."

"Right," she sighed.

"Hermione, I don't mind too much," he said, "I mean, you can't control who you fall in love with and I guess love is important. Maybe Luna was right, love is love."

"Luna Lovegood?" Hermione almost laughed, "Yea, I guess she was… for once."

Harry couldn't help but to laugh. "Try to get some sleep; I'll be here for you."

As his hand came off his shoulders Hermione noticed his hand. "Harry?"

"Yes?"

"What is that on your hand?!" she nearly yelled as she took his hand into hers.

Hermione was telling him the truth so he didn't think he should lie about this. "Umbridge happened to me."

"What? Didn't she just make you do lines? What is this scar?" Hermione pressed him.

"It's some special black quill, it makes you write out of your own blood," he explained.

"No, you need to tell Dumbledore about this right away!"

"I can't do that Hermione," he said getting up, "he has enough to worry about. Besides, I don't want to give her the satisfaction. Good night Hermione. Remember I'm here for you."

"Good night Harry. Remember I'm here for you too."

Ginny woke up and looked around the room the next morning. All the other girls were getting up and getting ready. Ginny got up finally and started to get dressed as well. Lavender packed up her things.

"I wanted to get up and be ready before you got up Weasley," she said coldly.

"Yea me too," Parvati said.

Hermione came into view fully dressed in her uniform and robes. "What's going on?"

"Oh, it's your lover Hermione," Lavender mocked, "I'm most definitely out of here. They might start to snog or something disgusting."

The girls all followed Lavender out of the dorms. Ginny was left standing with a sour look on her face. "She better watch her pretty little back. I'm famous for my hexes!" Ginny snapped.

Hermione was beat red in the face. "Ginny please," she said, "it's not helping."

"You are just going to let her continue abusing us?"

"No, I'll get her one way or another," Hermione assured Ginny, "I'm sure I can catch her slipping up."

"She never does Hermione," Ginny said, "What did my brother tell you? He didn't look well."

"He saw us," Hermione told her, "Harry did too."

"Oh no," Ginny said with a sigh, "that's not good. That's really not good since he doesn't want me to date anyone."

"Date?!" Hermione's eyes were as wide as golf balls.

"Well, are we?"

"I don't know," Hermione said, "I mean we like each other and the kiss in the library…"

"So that's a yes then?"

"I…"

They stood in silence for a while. Ginny finally sucked in her breath and walked close to Hermione. She wrapped her arms around her and pulled her in. "You smell good," Ginny whispered.

"Thanks… I think," Hermione whispered back with a slight laugh. They hugged for a while until Ginny pushed her body off Hermione's and looked into her eyes again.

"I think we are a bit of an item," she said, "I really like you Hermione. You're smart and pretty. I love that."

Hermione didn't say anything but pulled Ginny in once again and placed her lips to hers. This time, Ginny was a little shocked but closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling. Hermione started to tilt Ginny into a dip. She held on to her tightly. As the kiss ended Hermione looked at Ginny with a look of passion in her eyes. Something that Ginny has never seen there before.

"I'm going to ask Harry for his cloak," she said, "We won't have to worry about gossip or Ron seeing us. What do you think?"

Ginny smiled, "I think it's brilliant."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

**Invisible**

Ron sat down to breakfast next to Harry. "Where's Hermione?" he asked Harry.

"Upstairs still," he replied, "she hasn't come down yet"

"And Ginny?"

"Let it go Ron," Harry sighed, "what is the big deal anyway?"

"What? That's my sister Harry!"

"So?"

Ron snorted and grabbed more food then usual. He packed up his whole plate. Harry looked at it with a raised eyebrow.

"Are you really going to eat all of that?" he asked.

"Yes, I am!" Ron said as he started to shovel food into his mouth. Ginny and Hermione came into view. They were talking, smiling and laughing. Ron chewed harder and faster on his food. Harry looked at his friend with a concerned look. Hermione leaned into Ginny and whispered something into her ear. Ginny giggled and told her something in return. Hermione waved to her as she parted ways with her.

"Hello boys," she greeted them as she sat down, "still mad at me Ronald?"

"Why do you have to call me that?" he said with a mouthful of food.

"It's your name?"

"You only say it when you're annoyed at me," he muttered.

"I am annoyed at you," she stated, "I am very annoyed and disgusted at you."

Harry bit his lower lip. He looked around for someone to save him. He landed his eyes on the Ravenclaw table and looked at Luna then shifted his eyes to Cho Chang. Hermione and Ron just sat there staring at each other.

"Why don't you sit with Ginny," Ron spat at her.

"Ron," Hermione shook her head, "she has her friends, and I have mine. What the bloody hell."

Harry coughed and laughed almost at the same time. Ron and Hermione both looked at him with annoyed looks on their faces. "What?!" they said in unison.

"Nothing," Harry coughed, "I just usually hear Ron saying things like that."

"Well, I'm annoyed Harry," she reminded him.

"You both need to stop bickering. It's only entertaining for so long," he said getting up. "I'm going to go get my books, we have history soon." Harry walked away leaving Ron and Hermione alone. Ron finished up his food and got up.

"I need to get my things as well," he lied, "I'll see you in class." He walked away leaving Hermione with a mouth full of food. She swallowed it and sat with a sour look on her face.

The bell rang and the hallways had students going back and forth. Ginny was talking with Luna in the hallway.

"I heard from the other girls about these rumors," Luna told Ginny, "I think they are true. I can see the way you look at Hermione and how she looks at you. I wish someone would look at me like that but at the same time I don't. Anyway, I can tell that you are both getting so much hate from the other students and I want you to know that I think it's ok.

There's no reason for them to treat you like that. Did you read the article about love and these new potions in the Quibbler?"

Ginny shook her head no, "I need one that allows other girls not to spread gossip."

Luna nodded, "you know, I bet we can make one. There are so many potions for so many things. But people don't need a potion for tolerance. I think it's sad when we start looking to magic to fix people's bias. They should fix it themselves. Anyway, we are going to be late for charms."

"Right, let's go inside," Ginny said already starting to walk inside.

Meanwhile, Hermione was sitting close to Ernie Macmillan. "I think Harry is telling the truth. It's not just Luna and those other weridos."

"Ernie," Hermione said, "she may be weird but I think she might have some valid points."

"You mean when she's not talking about imaginary beings?"

"Yes, exactly," Hermione agreed.

Ron and Harry were sitting near her but only close enough to copy her notes. Ron turned over to Harry who was holding on to his hand.

"What is wrong with your hand?" he asked. Harry covered his hand with his robes.

"Nothing, can you see Hermione's notes?" he asked.

"Yeah, I can," Ron assured him.

The class started and Ron had to keep his mind on Binn and not on sleep or Hermione. Harry was in the same boat; his temper was going up and down so much lately. He just didn't understand it. He was fighting off sleep and deep thoughts as he listened to the boring class go on.

Once the bell rang, Hermione packed up her things and left the room before Ron could even talk to her.

"What is her problem?" he asked himself more then Harry, but Harry had an answer anyway.

"Honestly? It's you." Harry got up once his things were packed and walked outside leaving Ron alone. Ron nearly slammed his head into the table but packed his things away instead.

Hermione climbed into the common room and saw Ginny sitting on the couch already. It was midday and a few classes had past by. Ron had gone outside to practice for Quidditch. Harry was talking to Cho Chang outside.

"I just don't understand what I am suppose to write in this paper," Ginny said to herself. Hermione walked in and overheard her.

"Potions?" she asked.

Ginny looked up and smiled, "yes."

"I can help you if you want," Hermione offered.

"That'd be lovely," she said with a blush, "you are smarter then me anyway."

"Don't say that," Hermione said with a laugh.

Harry climbed into room after about 30 minutes or so. Ginny understood her paper much better. She started to pack up her things into her bag. Hermione looked at Harry and called him over to the couch near the fire.

"Harry, can I ask you a personal favor?" she asked.

"Well, I guess so Hermione, what is it?" he sat down next to Hermione.

"Can I borrow your invisibility cloak today?" she asked with slight puppy dog eyes.

"You don't even have to ask Hermione, of course you can," he answered. He got up and headed for the boy's rooms. Ginny smiled.

"Where will we go?" she asked excitedly.

"I don't know yet…"

Harry came back with the cloak in his bag. "Here, take it but give it back tomorrow morning," he said as he handed her the bag. "I have to go see Umbridge now. I'll let you know how it goes when I come back."

"Thank you Harry," Hermione said with a smile. He smiled back and walked out of the common room.

Ron came in as Harry was leaving. He saw Hermione and Ginny sitting on the couch and he didn't even want to bother with them. He stalked off to the boy's rooms. Hermione saw him and just sighed deeply.

"Ron," Ginny said, "he hates me."

Hermione turned her head to look at Ginny. She didn't say anything, she just hugged her. Ginny hugged back with tears in her eyes. Hermione broke the hug and grabbed the bag. She got up and took Ginny by the hand. She then led her out of the common room. She started in the direction of the Quidditch pitch.

Hermione looked around to make sure no one was watching and she slipped both herself and Ginny under the cloak. Hermione held onto Ginny's head as they walked outside.

"Look up," Hermione said. Ginny tilted her head and looked up at the sky. It was clear and filled with stars. "It's beautiful isn't it?"

Ginny shook head no, "not as beautiful as you." She realized how cheesy it was after she said it. However, Hermione didn't seem to mind because she was blushing.

"When did you first notice me?" Ginny asked her. Hermione turned her head to look into Ginny's eyes.

"Honestly, just this summer," Hermione told her truthfully, "and you?"

"My second year," she said, "and worse that summer when you started to come over more and more."

Hermione took Ginny into her arms. They embraced and then kissed again under the cloak and under the stars.

"We need to do this every night," Ginny said, "it's so romantic."

Hermione nodded her head as they stood. They both tilted their heads at that moment and saw a shooting star.

"Did you see that?" Hermione asked.

"Yes," Ginny answered, "I made a wish."

"You did? What was it?" Hermione inquired

"That you and me last," Ginny responded, "that's all I really want."

Hermione blushed and they kissed again. It was one of the longest kisses they shared.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

**Breathe**

A few days passed. Ginny and Hermione spent their nights sneaking out and enjoying romantic walks in the courtyard. However, classes with Umbridge were getting worse and worse. Hermione was starting to think that perhaps there just wasn't something right. Since the beginning, she had the feeling that this woman was going to take over Hogwarts and claim it in the name of the ministry.

Right after Defense against the Dark Arts, Hermione was walking with Harry. Ron just didn't want to deal with the both of them and he went outside to practice Quidditch. Harry stopped for a moment and rubbed his scar with his hand.

"Are you alright Harry?" Hermione asked him.

"Yea, I'm fine," he lied, "just a headache for a moment."

Hermione didn't really buy it. She looked at him as they started to walk again.

"You know Harry," she said with a determined look on her face, "we need to fight back against all of this. You are right and they don't want to see it! Didn't Cho, Ernie, and Luna all say they were on your side? And I know Ginny, Fred, George and Ron are too! So I was thinking…"

"Oh no, I smell a Hermione plan coming on," Harry groaned.

"It's not a Hermione plan!" she laughed. Harry eyed her and started to laugh with her.

"Then what is it? Ron certainly didn't come up with anything!"

"Listen to me Harry," Hermione said as she stopped him in the hall, "we have to fight back."

She looked him straight in the eyes. His green eyes flashed with a hint of concern but excitement at the same time.

"What do you plan we do?" he asked her.

"I think we should start our own Order of the Phoenix!"

Harry nodded, "Alright, where and how do you think we should do this?"

Hermione answered him by taking him by his right hand and tugged him all the way to the pitch.

Ron was flying around trying his best to practice with Cho, Ginny and Ernie.

"Ron! You need to move your body!" Ginny shouted across the field.

"I am! You try doing this!" he shouted back at her.

"I most likely can!" she shot at him.

Ron snorted and kept trying to keep the goal. Harry cringed. It was sad that Ron was the best they had, but he tired not to think that since Ron was his best friend.

"Ronald! Cho! Ginny! Ernie!" Hermione shouted. Behind them, in the stands, Luna and Neville were watching them practice. Neville got up off his seat and shouted back at Hermione.

"What about us? Are we not important?"

"I'm sorry! Neville and Luna come here!" Hermione waved over at them.

They all gathered around her. Ginny got the closest to her and Ron just snorted out of his nose as he looked at Hermione with narrowed eyebrows. Hermione told them the idea she had. Ginny's eyes grew wide, "that's a great idea Hermione! But where are we going to do this?"

"Holiday break is coming soon, we can use that shack in the woods, you know that one that is falling apart…"

"Lovely idea," Ron said, "Then the ceiling can fall on us!"

"The ceiling isn't going to fall on us Ronald," Hermione snapped, "we can meet there this Monday. Tell everyone you know who supports Harry."

Luna's dreamy eyes scanned all the faces, "that's not many people, but I can try."

Ernie nodded his head, "Hannah, Justin and I are in. I'll go tell them now!"

Neville's face blushed at the sound of Hannah's name but he shook away the feeling. "Alright, I'll tell Dean and maybe even Seamus!" Neville and Ernie both ran off leaving them there. Cho looked at Harry then to Luna.

"I think Michael will join, what do you think Luna?"

Luna nodded her head, "Some of the Ravenclaws will come, but I'm afraid they won't at first."

Luna and Cho walked off for the Ravenclaw tower. Ginny smiled brightly, "This is going to be fun! We are defending Harry, we are like an army!"

"Yes, but this is also for Dumbledore," Harry said.

Hermione nodded, "Dumbledore's Army."

"I like that Hermione," Ron finally said something nice to Hermione.

"Why thank you Ronald," she breathed.

The holidays came, and everyone was packed into the burrow. Ginny and Hermione spent their time in Ginny's room while Ron and Harry practiced Quidditch in the backyard.

The holidays came and went but before going back to school, Hermione set up a secret meeting in shack.

"Ok, all you need to do to be a part of this is sign your name on this parchment sheet. You break this pact, and I will send Ginny on you."

Hermione passed the paper around. Dean looked up after he signed it, "…are you seriously going to send Ginny on us? Ginny's hexes hurt!"

Ginny smiled mischievously after she signed her name. Hermione caught the smile and smiled wide as she answered Dean, "That's the point Dean."

Dean sighed and looked at Seamus. They both had a scared looks on their faces. Ron sighed.

"We need a better place then this!" he snorted.

Hermione shot him a dirty glance. "We will, but in the meantime, this will have to do!"

The meeting ended once everyone agreed to practice magic and have Harry teach them. Cho walked off with Harry while Ron and Luna chatted about Quidditch. Just as the sun was setting behind the shack, Ginny came up to Hermione.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Hermione asked her.

"Yes it is," Ginny answered, "it's the most beautiful thing I've seen."

Hermione turned her eyes to look at Ginny and realized that Ginny had been looking at her the entire time. Hermione blushed and turned her eyes back to the sunset.

"Harry is going to be a better teacher then Umbridge," Hermione said trying to break the silence.

"Yes, he is," Ginny nodded her head, "I'm sure my temper will work for something."

Hermione laughed, "Yes, for once."

Hermione breathed in the air around her body. It was chilly and refreshing against her skin. Ginny moved closer to her and put her head on her shoulder.

"Hermione?" Ginny called to her.

"Yes?"

"Are we going to be alright?"

"Yes, Ginny, I think so. We just have to breathe."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

**Room**

_You know, the other night was wonderful. We really should do that more often. I heard Neville talking about how he was walking in the halls and he all of a sudden saw this door open up to him! He was thinking about how we really needed a place to practice! So this whole room just opened up to him! Shh! Get rid of this note once you read it! Alright? I'm not even going to put my name on it, you know it's me anyway, don't you love?_

Hermione's eyes glanced at the letter. Her cheeks flushed, and her mind raced. Ginny left this note under her pillow last night. It was their second night back in Hogwarts and already Neville found a place for them? Hermione put the letter into her school bag and walked over to Neville and Dean during breakfast.

"Neville," Hermione tapped him on the shoulder, "Can I talk to you a second?"

"Sure thing Hermione," Neville said as he got up. They walked to end of the great hall. Hermione was tugging at her robes nervously.

"Is it true that you found a place for DA to practice?" she asked him excitedly.

Neville nodded his head, "yea, I need to show you. I only told Ginny and Dean so far. Harry needs to know right away!"

"Alright, let's get our main DA members together, I'll get Ginny, you get Harry and the other boys? Get Ron, Fred and George!"

Neville nodded his head again and walked off to the boy's dorm to tell Harry and Ron.

Ginny was chatting with Luna about something when Hermione walked up to them.

"Luna, good, I have news for you both," she said, "We have a place for DA to practice in."

Cho and Hannah came up behind Hermione, "What's that? There's somewhere for us to go to, but where? Here in Hogwarts?" Hannah asked.

Hermione nodded, "Meet me on the 7th floor right after classes, ok?"

Hannah, Cho, Luna and Ginny all nodded quickly.

Neville was telling the boys meanwhile. He bumped into Ernie in the halls and told him the news. Everyone was set into motion.

Later that day, the lunch bell rang. After eating, Hermione had asked Harry once again for his cloak. She hugged him tightly, "Thank you for everything you are doing for me Harry!"

"As long as I don't have to knit hats for elves, I'll give you anything you want…"

Hermione laughed, "Those hats are helping them!"

"Yes, I know," Harry laughed, "go meet Ginny!"

Hermione nodded quickly and ran off to the library. Ginny was sitting waiting for Hermione to arrive. Luna came up and sat next to her.

"Hello Ginny," Luna said in a sing-song voice.

"Hello Luna," Ginny greeted her, "did you eat?"

"Oh yes," Luna replied, "I just like to read after I eat."

Luna had an issue of the Quibbler in her hands upside down. Ginny smiled. Luna looked at the Quibbler for a moment and then back up at Ginny.

"Are you waiting for Hermione?" Luna asked.

"Yes, how did you know?" Ginny tilted her head.

"Oh well, you don't come to the library much to read," Luna answered truthfully.

Ginny scratched her head sheepishly. "No, I guess I don't…"

Luna smiled and looked back at her magazine. Suddenly, Ginny felt cold hands on her back. She looked annoyed for a moment because she thought it was Peeves. As she turned, she saw no one there. Hermione was under the cloak giggling slightly. Ginny picked up on it. She smiled and pointed to the back of the stacks. Hermione started to walk off. A few minutes later Ginny told Luna she was going to go look for a book, but Luna knew better.

"Oh yes," Luna said absent mindedly, "you have fun Ginny."

Hermione lifted the cloak and allowed it to fall over Ginny. Once underneath, she wrapped her arms around her waist and pulled her close. Ginny let her hair come into contact with her nose.

"Hermione," she whispered, "this is lovely."

"I know," she whispered back, "are you excited about this room Neville found?"

"Yes, I wonder what it is."

"I don't know, but if he just walked past it and it gave him what he wanted, can you imagine the possibility?"

Ginny laughed, "Yes I can."

"It sounds romantic doesn't it?" Hermione breathed.

"What are you thinking about Miss Granger?" Ginny teased.

"Oh nothing, you are far too young to know what's going on in my head…"

"Excuse me! I'm only a year younger," Ginny laughed.

"Ginny," Hermione whispered into Ginny's ear now and bit it lightly, "I think I might love you."

Ginny was warm with excitement but froze at those words.

"You… you do?" she whispered back into Hermione's ear.

"Yes, I think I do," Hermione lightly bit down again.

Ginny smiled and let the sensation go through her body, "I think I love you too Miss Granger…"

They spent the rest of lunch holding each other and kissing under the cloak.

After all the classes were over, Neville was looking up at the wall. He closed his eyes and the door appeared.

"You see!" he shouted.

"Neville! This is brilliant!" Harry exclaimed.

"Excellent work Neville!" Hannah said with a smile.

Neville blushed at her words. He looked back at the door and let it open up slowly. He walked in first and looked around at the room. He turned around and motioned for all of them to come into the room.

They all walked inside and looked around. It was large and had fireplaces all along the walls.

"This is it. This is the room we needed," Hermione said.

"Yes, this is where DA is going to meet everyday!" Ron exclaimed. Then he started to scratch his head. "Say, how did this room come to be anyway?"

"Yea, I never noticed it before!" Fred said.

"Me either!" George agreed.

"I just thought about it," Neville explained, "it was in my head and it just popped open here!"

Hermione nodded, "anything you think of that you might need will be in this room. It's the room of requirement."

Ron tilted his head, "So if I am walking this hall and I really need a toilet it's going to just pop up here?"

Hermione sighed heavily, "That's charming Ronald, but yes that is the idea."

Harry laughed hard. "Anyway, let's get started then!"

They started their first DA meeting and didn't get done with it until well after lights out. Luna poked her head outside the room and looked around.

"I don't see anyone," she reported to the others.

One by one they walked out of the room and to their common rooms. Hannah and Ernie had the longest walk. They both groaned when they thought about it. Draco saw them leave the room. He narrowed his blond eyebrows and disappeared around the corner. As he was heading down the hall, he bumped into Lavender who was out late with some boy.

"Brown," Draco spat, "what are you doing here?"

"Malfoy," Lavender sighed as she turned to her date, "go ahead and meet me in the common room."

The boy nodded and ran off to the Gryffindor room.

Draco laughed, "Dating 4th years like Granger?"

"So you think Weasley and Granger are dating as well?"

"A blind man can see it. It makes sense to me. A blood traitor should only be with a mudblood anyway!"

Lavender laughed, "Yes, I agree with that. They are both filth anyway."

"I don't think you see them as the same filth I do," Malfoy stated, "good to know someone sees it though, even if it's not for the same reasons."

Draco snickered and then walked away from Lavender Brown. She sighed heavily and turned the corner to see everyone leaving the room of requirement.

"What the…"

She then saw that Ginny and Hermione were standing alone outside the room talking. Hermione was laughing looking up at the wall. There was a door and then it vanished. Hermione and Ginny both closed their eyes.

"_We need a place to be alone. We need a place to be alone!"_ they thought in unison. The door opened up once again. Hermione and Ginny laughed as they walked inside. Lavender narrowed her eyes and glared. She ran off to the common room to tell Ron and to tell everyone else!


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

**Lonely**

Ron stumbled into the common room with Harry by his side. "It's been a long day," Ron muttered. Harry nodded his head. He didn't have energy to speak. Lavender Brown came in and went straight to Ron and Harry.

"I need to talk to you two!" she pulled on Ron's robes.

"Get off it Lavender," Ron said pulling away, "I don't want to hear it right now, we need sleep."

Lavender was going to open her mouth again but Harry turned his head.

"If it's about Hermione and Ginny I don't want to hear it," he started sourly.

The boys went through into the boy's dorms leaving Lavender behind. She twisted her face in rage. She marched up to the girl's dorms and sat waiting for Hermione and Ginny.

Meanwhile, in the Room of Requirement, it turned into Ginny's room at the burrow. On the walls there were posters of Quidditch teams, a small bed laid against a wall, and a vanity stood still in the room. Hermione sat down on the bed and looked around. She smiled and took off her house sweater. She looked up to see Ginny grinning. Ginny took the hint and slowly pealed off her own sweater. Ginny was wearing baggy boy's pants and her shirt was already untucked. She pulled it down further to get even more comfortable. She drew her body closer to Hermione. Once she was in front of her, she wrapped her pale arms around Hermione's shoulders. Hermione wrapped her arms around Ginny's waste and pulled her closer. Ginny's deep brown eyes stared deep into Hermione's.

"This is fantastic," Hermione gushed, "no more asking Harry for his cloak."

Ginny leaned in close to Hermione and took her mouth into hers. Hermione closed her eyes and enjoyed the sensation of Ginny's tongue as it rushed past her lips. Hermione began to lower her hands on Ginny. While she did, Ginny's hands were in Hermione's hair. Ginny pulled her body weight on Hermione to make her lay down on the bed. There was warm heat in between the two of them. Ginny was now on top of her working her hands into her hair and kissing down her neck. Hermione tilted her head back and enjoyed the sensation.

Ginny made her way up and bit slowly and softly on her ear. Her hands found their way to her chest. Hermione's eyes shot open.

"Ginny," Hermione breathed, "I don't know if I'm ready for that…"

Ginny pulled back and looked into Hermione's eyes. She gazed deep into them and smiled.

"I thought maybe we were ready," she sighed, "All I want is to be with you."

"We are so young," Hermione said with a frown, "We don't know what we want."

"What?" Ginny narrowed her eyes at her, "I thought you loved me?"

"I do," she said running her fingers through Ginny's red hair, "I just am not sure if I want this right now."

"Want what?" Ginny bent down and kissed Hermione on the lips. "Want me?" she whispered.

Hermione sighed and closed her eyes, "I know I want you to kiss me, hold me and be with me, but I'm not sure about sex."

Ginny unbuttoned Hermione's shirt and kissed down her collar bone, "are you ok with this?" She continued to kiss up and down Hermione's neck. She arched her back and a small moan betrayed her. Her eyes closed as she rocked her body with Ginny.

"I am," she breathed, "but I don't want us to, not yet."

Ginny bit Hermione's ear softly. Her lips were inches from her skin, "I respect you, but I also want you."

Hermione's heart raced and her breathing became shallow. She ran her hands down Ginny's back. She kissed Ginny's neck and reached her earlobe. She bit it just as Ginny had to her. Hermione whispered slowly, "I'll let you know when I'm ready. I want it to be special. I love you Ginny Weasley, don't forget that."

Ginny felt tears swell behind her brown eyes. "I love you too Hermione Granger, don't you forget that."

Ginny lay on top of Hermione. They both started to doze off.

"Has anyone seen my sister or Hermione?" Ron shouted across the common room in the morning. Lavender was sitting in an armchair sulking, "No! She and Weasley didn't come back last night!"

"What? What do you mean come back?" Ron demanded.

"I tried to tell you and Potter last night," she hissed, "but you two wanted nothing of it!"

Harry clutched his fists, "No one cares Brown!"

Lavender sighed, "You want to know where they are, or don't you?"

"Of course we bloody do!" Ron shouted.

"Ron!" Harry tugged on Ron's robes, "leave them alone."

"Listen to me," Ron turned on Harry, "Ginny is my sister and Hermione may as well be my sister. They mean a lot to me, I do not want this lot making fun of them nor do I want them doing anything they may regret!"

"Come off it Ron," Katie Bell chimed in, "It's not like they can get pregnant!"

"What gives you the right?" Ron glared.

Katie shrugged her shoulders, "I give my teammates advice and right now you are in need of it."

Katie, and Angelica both left by the portrait hole to breakfast. Seamus and Dean soon follow suit. Neville came close to the two boys.

"Are they," Neville didn't know how to say it, "dating?"

Harry heaved a sigh, "Yes Neville, they are. But they are our friends and they aren't doing a thing wrong!"

Harry could feel his anger building. It wasn't really his and he wasn't sure where it was coming from. Ron snorted and stalked off to breakfast without Harry.

"I'm sorry Harry," Neville apologized, "I didn't mean anything by it. I just wanted to see if the rumors were true, that's all."

Neville bit his lower lip and walked away. After a while, Harry was alone in the common room. "Bloody great…"

Ginny woke up with a start. She rolled over to find a sleeping Hermione. Ginny looked down. She was still in a white shirt, house tie and pants. Good. She looked over to Hermione. She was in a white shirt, house tie and a skirt. However, her shirt was undone and so was her tie. Ginny shook her head. Nothing happened. That was right. Hermione stopped her.

"Hermione," Ginny shook her sleeping partner, "wake up."

Hermione woke up with a start. "I'm awake!"

"Hermione, we are still in the room of requirement!" Ginny yelled as she got out of the bed. She picked up her sweater and slipped it on. Hermione got up with a start.

"We are where?" Hermione asked with a bewildered look on her face.

"No time now," Ginny gritted her teeth as she picked up Hermione's clothes, "Button up your top and straighten your tie!"

Hermione fixed her shirt, "Why is it unbuttoned?" she asked.

Ginny sighed, "Remember last night?"

"Oh!" Hermione blushed, "yes."

"Good, catch!" Ginny threw Hermione's sweater to her. Hermione slipped it on quickly and walked over to Ginny. Ginny hugged her tight.

"Let's go to breakfast," Hermione said, "don't forget your robes."

They both slipped on their robes and walked out of the room. Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson were outside the room. "Well well, the mudblood got lucky with the blood traitor," Malfoy mocked. Pansy laughed wildly.

"We need to tell the other Slytherins," Pansy suggested.

"This is why you and I are a match made in heaven," Draco said with a grin, "Lavender should know by now."

Draco told Crabe and Goyle who seemed to get a kick out of it. They started telling some of the Ravenclaws, and by lunch time the news reached Ron's ears.

"They did what?" Ron yelled.

Harry sighed, "Ron, there are other people here! They can hear you!"

"I don't care! My sister might have had sex with my sister!"

"You want the whole castle to hear you?!" Harry yelled. He has his fists to his side.

"The whole castle already knows!" Ron got up and left his food behind. A sheer fire sign to know he was really upset. Harry slammed his fist into the table as Hermione came up behind him.

"Why that red headed idiot!" she shrieked. "I didn't do anything with Ginny! Why is the whole bloody castle saying I did?"

Harry wasn't in the mood, "Malfoy and Parkinson both saw you leave the room! They know where it is, they know how it's used! I don't mind you sneaking around, but you both should have been more careful!"

"We were careful Harry!" Hermione furrowed her eyebrows at him, "Me and Ginny both checked. You have to believe me!"

"Fine Hermione, I do! Ok?" Harry got up and walked away.

Hermione crossed her arms. Ginny watched the fight from a distance. Instead of sitting with her friends, Katie told her she should be sitting with Hermione. Ginny walked over and put her hand on Hermione's shoulder.

"He'll come around," Ginny reassured her, "Please sit and eat."

Hermione turned around to reveal tears in her eyes.

"I don't want to eat," Hermione said in between tears, "I want you to come with me to the room. I need you."

Ginny's eyes widened, but she took Hermione by the hand and walked her to the 7th floor.

Ron was in the common room with his hands in his head. Harry who was furious walked in. His fury seemed to vanish when he saw his best friend.

"Ron?" Harry asked. They were alone in the common room since everyone else was at lunch, "Are you ok?"

Ron was crying slightly, "I'm just so lonely Harry, you don't understand."

Harry sighed. A wave of sadness washed over him, "Yes I do, Ron."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

**Alone**

Hermione lead Ginny to the room of requirement. They both looked up at the plain wall and closed their eyes.

"_We need a place to be alone. We need a place to be alone," _they thought in unison.

The huge door opened up before them. Ginny looked around, no one was around since they were all in the Great Hall eating lunch. Hermione took Ginny's hand and took her into the room. The room was Ginny's room once again with a slightly larger bed. Ginny looked around the familiar surroundings and heaved a sigh. She was slightly wishing she was back home at the burrow. At least she could lock herself in her room with Hermione and no one would be the wiser.

"Ginny," Hermione turned her, "You have to make me a promise."

Ginny stared into Hermione's big brown eyes and nodded her head.

"If I do decide to do this," she started but stopped to hold in her breath.

Ginny looked at her. She extended her hand and placed it under her chin. She slightly lifted her face. She leaned and kissed her slightly.

"What?" she asked, "If you decide to do what?"

"I decide to give in to you," she breathed, "you need to promise me that you will try to make things work between us and that you won't leave me."

"I can try Hermione," Ginny smiled, "right now, I know I love you."

"Right now you do," Hermione sighed, "but what about the future?"

"I can't think that far ahead Hermione," she admitted, "I mean, with Volder-"

Hermione stared at Ginny with flared nostrils. "Don't get like Harry now."

"Right, sorry," she blushed, "With he-who-must-not-be-named back, I'm not even sure we are going to live through this."

Hermione had tears behind her eyes, "Do you really think that a war is going to happen?"

"Hermione," Ginny sighed, "I think you know more then I do. It was your idea to get DA together. You were the one who thought we needed a proper teacher. You know so much more then I do, so why ask me?"

Hermione shook her head. Her bushy hair covering her face, "I know, I just wanted to know if you agreed with me. Just to make sure I'm not losing my mind."

"You aren't. Me, Harry, Ron, Luna, Neville, Hannah, Ernie, Dean, Collin, all of us, we are behind you," Ginny said.

Hermione laughed as tears rolled down her face. She leaned in and took Ginny into her arms and kissed her passionately. Ginny let her hands trail down Hermione's back. Hermione pulled Ginny in closer and lowered her hands down her back as well. Ginny started to push Hermione to the bed slowly. Hermione allowed herself to be carried by Ginny. They dropped on the bed in a passionate heap of flesh.

Ginny's hands explored Hermione's body. Hermione slightly moaned sending vibrations through Ginny's body. Her hands tangled themselves into Hermione's hair. Hermione's hair was a mess; it was falling over onto Ginny's face mixing with her red hair. At this point, Hermione had slid her hands under her house sweating and traced her hands over her chest. Ginny arched her back at the sensation.

They became one in this moment. Ginny lowered her hands once again on her to push her in. Hermione sat up on top of Ginny and removed her sweater and loosened her tie. Ginny reached her hands up and starting unbuttoning Hermione's shirt. She pressed her lips against Ginny's mouth. They kissed deeply as Ginny continued to remove her shirt. They moved in unison. Hermione broke the kiss to move up Ginny's face to her ear. She took the lobe into her lips and once again bit it a bit rougher this time. Ginny closed her eyes and allowed the mix of pleasure and pain to over take her. Hermione's hands slipped under Ginny's sweater and under her white shirt to her chest. She let her hands fall gently on her breasts. Ginny started to moan slightly as she continued to let her hands go up and down Hermione's bare back.

Meanwhile, Harry was with Ron in the common room. "Can I ask you something?"

"Yea Ron," Harry turned his head to look at him.

"What do you mean when you say you are lonely? I mean Cho fancies you…"

Harry patted his friend on the back, "it's hard to explain Ron. I know I have everyone's support but at the same time there are so many other people that cannot stand me."

Ron nodded. He put his head in his hands and looked into the roaring fire. "At least you have Cho."

"Yea, Cho," Harry laughed, "Cho is still broken about Cedric's death. I'm shocked that she doesn't think I either caused his death or killed him myself."

Ron sighed, "But she doesn't, does she?"

Harry shook his head, "No I guess not."

"Hermione hates me," Ron sighed.

"Well," Harry paused for a moment, "you don't make it easy on her whereas Ginny does. Ginny doesn't really give her mixed singles like you do."

"I'm going to go lay down," Ron got up, "If Hermione comes back, tell her I want to talk to her."

"Ron," Harry got up and walked over to him, "I thought she was like your sister?"

"She is," Ron said, "But like my step-sister."

Harry was going to say something but stopped. Ron turned around and headed for the dorms. Harry didn't dare follow. He sat down and actually pulled out his homework for once.

Hours later, the sun was hanging low in the sky. Hermione laid down next to Ginny. Her head was resting on her shoulder. Bushy brown hair was sprawled on the pillow next to red hair as they mixed together in harmony. Hermione had her eyes closed. Ginny was looking up at the ceiling.

"Do you regret it?" Ginny suddenly asked her.

"I regret nothing," she answered, "I'm just really happy right now."

On the floor, there was Hogwarts school uniform clothes in different places. Hermione's sweater was near the bed, Ginny's pants were hanging off the bed while Hermione's skirt was dropped next to the bed. The ties were dropped over the side in a lazy manner. Ginny sighed deeply.

"So am I," she admitted, "I'm glad that we got this chance to be alone."

Hermione breathed softly, "So do I, but we have to leave here soon. There is going to be a DA meeting tonight."

"Right," Ginny sighed, "should we get going then?"

"We might as well. I just don't want to face Ron right now."

"Neither do I."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:**

**Hurt**

Hermione and Ginny sneaked back into the common room. It was mostly empty except a few Gryffindor 3rd years playing Gobstones. Hermione turned to Ginny, "Where do you think Harry and Ron are?"

"I have no idea," Ginny admitted, "I'm going to guess they are outside playing Quidditch or sleeping."

"I don't think they are doing either," Hermione said slowly, "We have to talk to Ron. And not just me! Both of us have to do it."

"Wasn't there a DA meeting?" Ginny remembered.

"Not yet," Hermione shook her head, "in an hour."

"Why don't we just do our homework for an hour," Ginny suggested.

"Good idea," Hermione sighed as she pulled her schoolbag off the floor. She took her favorite chair and Ginny took hers.

"Harry," Ron called, "I'm never going to get this."

"Yes you are," Harry said, "Just concentrate."

"_Expecto Patronus!"_ Ron held out his wand but nothing happened.

"You aren't thinking about happiness," Harry crossed his arms over his chest.

Ron sighed and put his wand down, "I just can't Harry. When is the DA meeting?"

"Soon, that's why you and I are the first ones in here," he reminded him.

"Right, I'm just anxious," Ron admitted.

"Why?" Harry raised his eyebrow.

"Hermione of course," he said, "I'm not sure how I'm going to face her."

"Like you always do," Harry sighed.

The door opened suddenly to reveal Luna with Ernie and Cho.

"Hello Harry," Cho greeted, "Ron."

"Hello Cho," Ron greeted weakly.

"Cho, Luna, Ernie," Harry waved, "hello!"

"Have you two been practicing long?" Luna asked.

"Not really," Ron replied.

"We can try doing the expecto charm in the meanwhile," Harry said, "Everyone think about the happiest moment you can think of!"

The door opened again and Hannah came though. She looked around to see everyone starting. She came up to Harry and smiled, "Harry!"

She turned to see her running towards her, "Am I late?"

"No Hannah," Harry smiled, "Just think a happy thought"

"Right," Hannah smiled back, "I really love this, and I need to thank Hermione as well as you for this idea! It's not only helping me be a better witch but I'm not afraid of my O.W.L.S. anymore!"

Harry smiled, "No need Hannah."

Hannah went off to join Luna. The two waved their wands around trying to think a happy thought.

The door opened again. Fred and George stepped into the room followed by Dean and Seamus.

"Well," Fred said, "Looks like a lovely time to try to the Patronus charm!"

"Yes, quite right Fred," George agreed.

"Come on guys, come join us," Harry called them over.

Finally, Hermione and Ginny entered the room once everyone else had been there. Hermione took a deep breath. "Hello everyone," she waved.

Ginny came in behind her and held onto her wand tightly. Hermione had her wand in front of her body with one hand crossed over the other. "Trying to get the Patronus charm?" Hermione asked.

"Yes come in and both of you think about the happiest moment in your lives," Harry told them.

Hermione and Ginny faced each other. Luna had finally produced one and it was a hare hopping all over the room. Everyone in the room cheered and Luna smiled brightly. Ron had a spark at the end of his wand, but nothing came out still. Fred and George had a line of silver but nothing more. Hannah produced a badger. Ernie let out a boar and Cho a swan.

Ron grumbled under his breath. "_Expecto Patronum!"_

Finally, a Jack Russell Terrier came out of his wand and ran all over the room, knocking Seamus on his bottom. Seamus was in the middle of casting his spell and a jet of silver shot out of his wand. "Whoa!" he groaned as he landed.

"Sorry!" Ron blushed.

Hermione took a deep breath and thought, Ginny came into her head as she said, "_Expecto Patronum!" _An otter flew out of her wand and around her body. She smiled brightly as she followed it with her eyes.

Ginny watched with a grin. She took a deep breath now. She started to think about Hermione, Ron, Harry, Fred, George, her mom and dad. She closed her eyes, "_Expecto Patronum!"_ A large Horse jumped out of her wand. "Whoa!" she called out surprised. It pranced all over the room. It was one of the biggest Patronums Harry had seen.

"Excellent!" he clapped. The end of the day was nearing and almost everyone had produced one. "I'm really happy about the results today! Come back tomorrow," Harry said brightly, "We should work with Stupefy again."

Hermione whispered something into Ginny's ear. She nodded and waited until the other students left the room. It was only Harry, Ron, Ginny and Hermione now in the room.

"Ron," Hermione started, "are you ok with everything that is happening?"

"Which of the two bad things that are happening, the dark lord coming back or you two dating each other?" Ron snorted.

"I guess you aren't," Hermione cleared her throat, "What is the big deal?"

"The big deal is I worry about Ginny no matter who she is dating male or female," he sighed, "And I care about you too."

"If you cared about me, you would let me make my own choices," Ginny spoke up.

"You're too young to date Ginny," Ron sighed.

"Too young?" Ginny yelled, "I am always too young for everything!"

Hermione sighed, "Calm down. I didn't want this to turn into an argument."

"Why are you two dating anyway?" Ron asked.

"Because we like each other, that's why!" Ginny answered.

"Why else would you date someone," Hermione added sarcastically.

"I just don't get it," he admitted, "I thought you two were just best mates. Tell each other everything in a friendly manner, but I didn't think there was a sexual thing between you two!"

"What does it matter Ron?" Harry asked, "Is the problem that they are two girls? That one happens to be your sister?"

"Piss off," Ron stalked out of the room.

"He annoys me so much!" Hermione stomped her foot, "Thank you Harry for being the only person in this castle to understand!"

Ginny smiled at Harry, "I didn't know you understood that much Harry. I mean, I knew you were ok with it, but to stand up for us?"

"You are standing up for me and you two have always been there for me," he said with a smile, "I just wish Ron would see that we are there for him too."

"I know, he just hurts me so much," Hermione sighed, "And I don't think he sees it." Harry, Hermione and Ginny left the room and started their way to the common room. Ron, however, was already making his way inside. Once inside, he saw Lavender on the couch doing her homework.

"Hello Ron," she greeted, "Out of the room late again I see."

"What does it matter to you," he shot. He was in a bad mood obviously.

"Nothing, do you have to be such a wanker," she groaned.

"What? I just had a bad night and seeing you doesn't make it better!"

"You should get over Granger. She's a muff muncher now anyway. You need a real woman in your life."

"Excuse me?" Ron's eyes were huge with disbelief. Lavender laughed. She got up and made her way to Ron. She pulled her body close to his and wrapped her long arms around his shoulders letting them rest on his back. "Come on, don't you like me at all?"

Ron didn't know what to say or do. He froze. If Hermione could be with his sister then why couldn't Ron be with Lavender?

"I, I guess I do."

"Good," Lavender leaned in and kissed Ron on the lips slowly. At that moment the portrait hole opened up and Hermione was the first inside.

"Ronald? Lavender?" she shrieked.

"Oh come on Ron! You can do better then her!"

Ron stopped kissing Lavender and turned around, "I can be with whoever I want!" Ginny nearly lost her dinner. "Oh Ron," she laughed, "Of all people, you pick this bitch?"

"And of all people, Ginny, you pick that mudblood? You couldn't pick a male mudblood at least?" Lavender barked.

"At least Hermione qualifies as a person," she spat back.

"Enough!" Hermione sighed, "do what you want Ron but I don't want to hear you moaning and complaining about me and Ginny again." Hermione grabbed Ginny's hand and led her to the girl dorms. Harry stood with his mouth open.

"Well, I think I'm going to bed," he said. He walked off to the boy's dorms. Ron sighed.

"Don't worry about them," Lavender said, "you need new friends anyway."

Ron narrowed his eyes, "I don't." He let go of Lavender and walked away to the boy's dorm leaving Lavender in the common room by herself.

Lavender smiled, "you'll be back Ronald."


	11. Chapter 11

"I can't eat today," Ginny pushed her food away in the morning.

Hermione looked at her. Harry was in the middle right now and she felt guilty, but she couldn't deal with Ron. She turned her attention from Ginny to Ron who was talking with Harry. Hermione bit her lower lip and looked back at Ginny. "Why can't you eat?" Hermione asked her.

"After what happened last night? I can't get that horrible image out of my head. Of all people Hermione! Her?" Ginny put her head down on the Gryffindor table. Hermione put her hand on her back and rubbed in a circle motion as a way to comfort her, "Don't think about it."

"Easy for you to say," Ginny was barely able to speak as her mouth was stuffed with her sweater.

"Ginny, don't chew on your sweater!" Hermione laughed. "I am not!" Ginny started laughing now, "It was an accident. I put my head down on my arms and well it kind of makes it way in there now doesn't it?"

Hermione laughed hard that pumpkin juice nearly flew out of her nose, "I don't know, does it?"

Meanwhile, Ron was looking over at Hermione and Ginny having a laugh. He snorted out of his nose and turned to Harry who was eating his breakfast slowly for once. "Can you believe it?" Ron asked him, "She just acts like nothing is wrong!"

"Which one?" Harry asked with a mouthful of eggs. "Hermione!" Ron shouted.

"Oh, so not Ginny," Harry laughed, "Why not Ginny? Why just Hermione eh? You have a crush on her don't you?"

"Who doesn't?" Ron shot back.

"Fred, George, myself," Harry laughed hard as he picked up another fork full of egg.

"First Krum, now Ginny," Ron sighed, "She can't pick a gender or something?"

"I think she liked Krum. He gave her respect, something you didn't really do," Harry said honestly, "Wow, I feel like Luna now."

"Well, yea, you sound like Luna!" Ron spat. "That was dead awful and honest."

"Truth hurts?" Harry shrugged, "you need to get your mind off Hermione. She's bisexual by the way. I mean, can't you tell?"

Ron blinked. "Bisexual? No, those people can't choose. They don't exist. It's just a term for straight girls who can't make up their bloody minds."

Harry shook his head, "No, it's not Ron. There are people like that. You never know, I could be one. Yea, I like Ginny a bit, but I'm not going to put her down for picking someone else. You cannot force someone to like you. And if you are trying to make her like you, treating her like dirt isn't working mate." Harry finished his food, "We have Charms now." He got up to fetch his school bag before the bell rang.

Ron sat at the table poking at his eggs with his fork. "Bisexual," he muttered as he poked at them.

The day dragged on at its usually slow pace. Ron was heading back to the common room to leave his school bag after Transfiguration class, when Lavender stopped him in the hall. "Where are you off to Ron?" she asked him.

"Leave me alone Lavender," Ron sighed.

He walked past her, but she continued to follow him. "Why don't you admit that you like me Ron," she said.

"Because I don't? You ever thought of that?" Ron snorted at her. He picked up his pace, but she continued on his heel.

"Oh, Ron," she said with a sad tone in her voice, "I'm sorry about what I said last night. It just bothers me as much as it bothers you. You know what I mean, don't you?"

"No, I don't," Ron speed up even more to the point he was nearly running.

"They are dykes Ron!" she shouted after him, "How can you possibly be ok with your sister being like that, and dating that mudblood?!" Ron stopped suddenly and Lavender bumped into him hard. He turned around with a red hint in his face. "She is not a mudblood, she is a muggle born," he barked, "Ginny is my sister and I love her. I can't force anyone to like me and if Hermione is happy with her then so be it! I am sick of you and Malfoy and everyone making them feel bad!" Lavender didn't move. Ron turned around and stalked down the hall, "Don't bloody talk to me ever again!"

Malfoy clapped, "Good one Brown. I can take Potter putting you in your place, but Weasley?"

"Malfoy," Lavender turned around to face him, "What do you want?"

"Nothing," Draco smiled, "I just enjoyed the show. You know, you are just my type of girl. Why aren't you in Slytherin?"

"Because I'm not that much of a pig head," she snorted.

"Oh, that hurts Brown," Draco clasped his hands together, "Are you busy right now? I mean besides having Ronald reject you?"

"Piss off Malfoy," Lavender turned around to walk away from him, "Don't you have Pansy to sleep around with?"

"Oh! Brown! You're words they sting!" Draco laughed, "Pansy is just a friend. She's like Crabbe and Goyle to me!"

"Oh really Malfoy?" Lavender stopped and turned to face him, "Do you snog Crabbe and Goyle? Are you gay too?"

Draco's smile vanished, "Well, who told you I kiss them? I mean, sometimes we all get lonely. What's a little snog between mates?"

Lavender sighed, "What do you want Malfoy?"

"Your company Brown," Draco answered.

Lavender looked around and then shrugged her shoulders, "it's not like I'm doing much anyway!" They walked off together.

"Ok, Ron," Harry called, "Hold up your wand and be assertive" Ron did as Harry said and closed his eyes. "Ok, ready Ron?" Harry asked him. Ron nodded his head. "Stupefy!" Ron casted the spell and the red line came out of his wand hitting the practice dummy in the chest.

"Good, Hermione!" Harry called at her. She was holding her wand at the dummy already ready to cast. "Stupefy!" she yelled as the red line of spell came jetting out and into the dummy.

"Stupefy!" Luna's turn was next.

"Stupefy!" Ernie's spell shot out and nearly hit the dummies' arm off.

"Stupefy!" Ginny casted. Her spell was by far the strongest. The dummy was hit and fell apart. Harry, as well as the rest of DA, were shocked.

"Um," Harry bit his lower lip, "Are you ok Ginny?" Harry knew her spells were very powerful when she was in a bad mood. Hermione looked at her with concern.

"Yes," she lied, "I'm fine." She pointed her wand at the mess, "Reparo." The dummy came back to life. Harry nodded his head as he looked at Hannah. Hannah's spells were coming out as powerful.

"Come on Hannah, get angry! This dummy just called you a prat!" Hannah nodded her head. She pointed her wand and yelled, "Stupefy!" as long as she could. Her spell knocked the dummy back.

"Finally," Harry laughed, "good Hannah!"

Hannah blushed as she noticed Neville smiling at her. "Come on Neville! Show us what you got!" Harry cheered. Neville stopped staring at Hannah long enough to point out his wand, "Stupefy!" The dummy was knocked back again.

"Good!" One by one, they all took turns slapping the dummy around.

"Ok, are we ready to try on a real person now?" Harry asked. Ron gulped, but he said yes with the rest of the DA members. "Good," Harry smiled devilishly, "Hermione. Ron. Let's see what you can do!" Hermione smiled brightly as she took her place at one end of the room.

_I am going to enjoy this Ronald, _she thought to herself. Ron gulped again but took his place. "I promise to take it ea-" Ron couldn't finish his sentence.

"Stupefy!" Hermione cut him off with a jet of red spell that hit Ron square in the chest. He flew backwards and was knocked out.

"Wow," Ginny laughed, "Good one Hermione!" Hermione blushed as all the female DA members surrounded her laughing and cheering. Fred and George had made a bet, and Fred won.

"Come on," Fred pressed him, "pay up!"

"Oh fine," George said as he shoved a knut into Fred's hands.

"Thank you Brother," Fred smiled. Harry walked over to Ron who was out cold on the floor.

"Hermione, I don't think I need to ask, but you do know the spell that counters Stupefy right?" Hermione nodded as she walked over to Ron.

She pointed her wand at his chest, "Rennervate!" A soft red light came out of her wand and it grew over Ron's body. He woke up coughing.

"Oh, Hermione," Ron coughed, "that hurt!"

"Sorry Ron," she laughed. Ron glared at her as Luna helped him back on his feet. Harry noticed the time, "Alright, tomorrow we can go over the Patronus again and we can go over some other spells!" Everyone sighed as they started to leave the room. Ron, Ginny, Harry and Hermione were once again the only ones left in the room. Harry walked over to one of the mirrors.

Ginny looked at Ron with a look of anger. "Look," Ron told them, "I told that cow Lavender to go away. I told her I didn't like her and I blew up at her."

Hermione bit her lip, "Why would you do that?"

"Because we was calling you lot dykes, mudbloods and just nasty things like that," he admitted, "I couldn't stand around and allow her to do that."

"Thank you Ronald," Hermione said. She walked over to him and gave him a big hug.

Ginny was next. "You are the best brother I can ask for," she smiled, "well next to Fred and George who are going to give her some candy tomorrow if you understand my drift!"

"Ginny!" Hermione sighed.

"What? Oh come on Hermione," Ginny turned to her, "you know you want her to suffer just as much as I do. What's a little nose bleed?"

"I hope the same thing doesn't happen to her that happened to Katie Bell," Ron said.

"What happened to Katie?" Hermione asked.

"I accidentally hit her in the face with the quaffle," Ron explained, "And she started to bleed so Fred gave her something to make it clear up but he gave her the wrong one. So, her nose bleed was so bad she had to be taken to the hospital wing."

Hermione looked at Ginny, "You see why I don't want them using that stuff on students?!"

Ginny bit her lip, "Oh come on. She was bleeding already and Fred made it worse. That's all it was."

Hermione sighed. Harry finally came back from the mirror, "She may be right Hermione."

"I suppose," Hermione said, "I just don't need to lose my badge over this nonsense."

Ginny held onto her hand, "You won't. I won't let you. You won't be involved in anything. Leave it to the Weasleys alright Hermione?"

Hermione cracked a smile, "Ok Ginny."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Holiday

"Ron! Come on! The bloody train is going to leave you behind!" Ginny yelled into the common room.

Ron was dragged his trunk on the floor. "I am going to hate this aren't I?" Ron grunted.

"You'll have time to hate it once we get on the train, come on, Christmas only comes once!"

Ron gritted his teeth and walked with his sister to the train. Hermione, Harry and even Luna and Neville were there. "Are you lot going to spend the holiday with us?" Ron asked.

"No," Luna answered, "Father wants to take me out this holiday. He says that he needs to see me at least 2 times a year. I wrote him and told him I was going."

Neville shook his head, "Sorry Ron."

"It's alright, so just us again?" Ron asked Hermione and Harry. Hermione nodded, "Of course."

Harry also nodded, "Where else would I go?"

The boarded the train and found a cabinet. Ron squeezed in with Ginny next to him. Hermione sat next to Ginny, Harry was across from Ron as Luna and Neville got in. Luna sat across from Hermione and gave her a dazed smile. Hermione nodded her head and smiled back weakly.

"You think mum is going to get us those sweaters again?" Ron asked Ginny.

Ginny laughed. "It wouldn't be mum if she didn't," Ginny said, "I kind of like them. I use it during the winter."

"Those sweaters with R and G on them?" Neville asked.

"Yea, mum makes them special for her children," Ron snorted, "Mine is always the worst."

"It is not, Bill got a horrible one last year," Ginny reminded him.

"How so? It was blue with a big B on it," Ron tilted his head.

"The B was in yellow! Yuck," Ginny stuck her tongue out. Everyone in the small compartment burst into laughter.

"I can't get this trunk through the door!" Fred complained. George pulled out his wand and casted Reduico on the trunk causing it to shrink.

"Thanks George!"

"Anytime brother," George smiled.

"Do you two have to use magic in the house!" Molly came out of the kitchen shouting.

"Hello Mrs. Weasley," Hermione beamed as she carried her trunk up to the front door.

"Hello Hermione! Harry!" Mrs. Weasley called.

Harry nodded his head; his wand was in his mouth, trunk in his hand and Hedwig's cage in his other hand.

"Hey mum," Ron and Ginny said in unison. Sirius was with Lupin in the hallway as they both turned around. "Hello kids," Lupin smiled.

"Kids!" Hermione sighed.

Tonks was trying her best not to trip over anything as she made her way to greet the new arrivals.

"Tonks!" Ginny smiled.

"Hello everyone!" Tonks almost made it to the door, but ended up tripping over Lupin's shoe.

"Tonks," Lupin extended his hand, "are you alright?"

Tonks blushed as she took his hand, "yes I'm quite alright." Her hair was red this time, down to her waist. She later told Ginny that she wanted to fit in better with the Weasley family. Ginny motioned for Hermione to follow her to her room. Harry and Ron made it up the stairs and walked into Ron's room.

Ron threw his truck on his bed and sighed. "I dunno how well I am going to be able to handle Ginny and Hermione this vacation Harry," he admitted.

"Just go with it," Harry said, "I'm sure there is going to be someone else out there for you. Don't fret too much."

"Oh thanks Harry," Ron sat down on his bed burying his head into his hands, "that helps tons."

Harry laughed, "too bad Lavender is such a cow eh?"

"Shut up Harry," Ron muttered.

Ginny placed her things at the foot of her bed. She motioned for Hermione to place her things down.

"This is going to be weird," Ginny said, "We have to pretend that we aren't together because I am not sure how mum is going to react to her daughter being with another girl."

Hermione turned her head to look at Ginny, "that was rather blunt."

"What?" Ginny looked at her confused.

"I don't think your mother would mind much," Hermione shrugged her shoulders, "it is me. She likes me."

Ginny laughed nervously, "No, Hermione you do not understand." Ginny sat down on her bed and looked at Hermione with a worried look on her face. "Mum likes you, but she might blame you."

"Excuse me?" Hermione laughed, "You are the one who was having fantasies about me!"

"Hey, that is not completely true! You told me you kind of liked me but weren't sure what to do about it!"

Hermione put her hands up, "I know I did!"

"Then?!"

"What?" Hermione threw her hands down, "if it wasn't for those drawings of us together I would have never spoken to you about it!"

Ginny sighed, "So it's my fault?"

"It's no one fault Ginny," Hermione was growing impatient; "This isn't a bad thing!"

"You want to tell my mum that?"

"Not really, let's just pretend we are friends around her," Hermione said.

"Alright," Ginny laid herself down with a sigh escaping her lips. Hermione crossed her arms over her chest. She breathed in deeply as she walked over to the bed. She was standing over Ginny, straddling her leg, "Are you mad at me?"

"No," Ginny breathed, "I'm just worried."

Hermione laid herself down on top of Ginny and kissed her. Ginny returned her kiss passionately. As it ended, Hermione put her head on her shoulder and held onto her hands. "This will be fun," she reassured her, "just wait."

"Can someone pass me those potatoes?" Tonks asked. Fred was about to cast a spell when Mrs. Weasley came around the table and took his wand away. "Just because you can use magic doesn't mean you have to whip your wand out for everything Fred!" George laughed and Mrs. Weasley gave him a nasty look, "Same goes to you!"

They sat down to dinner and had pleasant conversation as Crookshanks walked around the house sniffing every little corner. Hermione at one point, put her hand on Ginny's lap. Ginny smiled and gave her 'what are you doing' look. Hermione winked and got back into the conversation with Harry about the prophet and He-Who-Should-Not-Be-Named.

"They will have to believe you Harry," Sirius said, "Voldermort cannot stay hidden for long."

"Must you say that?" Mrs. Weasley cringed.

"Sorry Molly," Sirius smiled.

Mr. Weasley sighed, "He has no fear, so let him say it."

"Whose side are you on?" Mrs. Weasley shot her husband a glance.

"Yours dear," Mr. Weasley lied with a smile.

Dinner finished. Mrs. Weasley asked the younger ones, including Tonks, to help clean up.

Tonks sighed, "Why me?"

"You have red hair, get to work," Mrs. Weasley joked.

Tonks snorted, "I knew I should have gone blonde today."

Tonks was cleaning the dishes with magic as she glanced around the kitchen. She caught Hermione giving Ginny a slight kiss on the cheek and Ginny blushing. Tonks tilted her head. She had a look of confusion on her face.

"I hate when mum makes us do these things without magic while she talks to the others about important issues," Fred groaned.

"Tell me about it," George sighed, "Say Tonks?"

"Yes," she shook herself out of her thoughts.

"Shouldn't you be over there? I mean, you are in the Order?"

"Yea, but Lupin doesn't want me to be in this meeting for some reason," she shrugged her shoulders.

"That's odd," Harry stated.

"Not really," she said, "it has to do a lot with things I don't even understand. I hate it, but I can't fight them."

Hermione looked at Tonks and Tonks looked at Hermione. There was an awkward silence between them. Finally, Tonks gave Hermione a smile and went back to cleaning the kitchen up.

That night, Ginny was lying in bed with Hermione next to her. She was running her fingers through her brown bushy hair.

"Ginny?" Hermione whispered softly.

"Yes?" Ginny replied in a whisper.

"Tonks was looking at me a bit weird in the kitchen," Hermione admitted.

"Why would she do that?" Ginny asked as she continued to run her hands through her hair.

"I don't know," she said, "she was washing the dishes and cleaning up, I don't think she saw anything."

"Well," Ginny sighed, "you did sneak me a quick kiss and put your hand on my lap when Tonks was near us."

"Do you think Tonks would care?" Hermione asked with a sigh. She didn't want to start another disagreement.

"I don't think so," Ginny said, "but you know I want to be careful."

"Yes, I know," she sighed.

"Let's just get some sleep ok?" Ginny suggested. Hermione didn't even answer; she was already dozing off on Ginny's shoulder as her fingers ran through her hair. Ginny kissed her on the forehead and started to close her eyes.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Cold

Tonks woke up nearly all of the house with a loud bang the next morning. Ginny and Hermione were at the landing of the stairs peering into the kitchen as Ron and Harry came up behind them. "What was that?" Ron asked.

Ginny extended her head. "I bet it was Tonks," Ginny sighed. She took a brave step out and near the kitchen. Sure enough Tonks was on the floor with pots and pans all over her. She looked rather embarrassed.

"Did I wake you?" she asked with a blush.

Ginny walked over to help her up. "It's ok," she shouted to the others, "it was just Tonks."

Harry, Ron and Hermione came into the kitchen with smiles on their faces.

"We figured it was you," Harry laughed.

Tonk's red hue got worse as she got up. "I was going to make breakfast for everyone," she explained, "but as I was levitating the plates, I tripped over this chair and lost my concentration."

Mr and Mrs Weasley were in the kitchen now, "Tonks! Are you alright?" Molly and Arthur walked towards her. Tonks nodded her head.

"I'm so sorry for waking you lot up," she said with a sigh, "I was trying to do something nice and well."

"Its fine," Molly said, "I'll get breakfast running. Why don't you take the kids outside and play a round of quiditch or something."

Tonks nodded and escorted everyone to the stairs. After a few minutes they were all downstairs in winter wear. Hermione opened the front door and sighed. "I can't fly," she muttered. Ginny laughed.

"Yes you can," Ginny took Hermione by the hand and led her outside. Ron and Harry followed and Tonks was right behind them.

"Do you think Mrs Weasley was mad at me?" Tonks asked as she bit her lower lip.

Ron shook his head. "Mum puts up with worse from Fred and George," he reassured her.

"Yea and they do things out of a joke," Ginny added.

Tonks nodded again as she got on her broom. Harry got on his and Ron on his. Ginny got on hers and looked at Hermione playfully.

"Come on," she pressed, "we won't go that high."

"Not again…" Hermione sighed. She, unwillingly, got on the broom and held onto Ginny's waist. She pressed her body into Ginny's with gritted teeth. She pressed her face into Ginny's shoulder as the broom started to pick up off the floor. The wind rushed over Hermione's head. "Ginny! Not so fast!" she gritted her teeth harder. She hid her face under a sea of red hair and Ginny was rushing past Harry.

"That's not fair Ginny!" Harry laughed. He turned his broom around and chased after her. She had the ball in her hand as Hermione squeezed tightly on her waist. Ron was keeping two cans well guarded for once but Ginny threw the quaffle. It rushed past Ron who was trying hard to catch it. It slammed into the can with a loud thud. Ron snorted and closed his eyes. "I have got to be the worst keeper ever," he muttered.

"No way," Ginny said, "I'm just a damn good chaser."

Fred and George were in the air this point. Fred circling around George said, "you reckon our sister has a big ego George?"

"Yes, I do Fred. Do you know how to get rid of a big ego?" George laughed.

"Why no, do tell brother!" Fred zoomed his broom down to Ginny. Ginny dodged out of his way laughing into the wind.

"You aren't going to knock me off that easy!" she teased. Hermione grabbed on tighter, nearly cutting off Ginny's air supply.

"What?! No please! I am begging you here!" Hermione whispered into Ginny's ear.

"Oh," Fred moved his broom backwards to look at a terrified Hermione hiding her head under red hair.

"The prefect is scared!"

"Hey come on," Harry called out from over head, "let's not tease Hermione."

George laughed, "She needs to make us a deal."

"Yes, she does," Fred agreed.

"Whatever you want," Hermione gritted, "just leave me please."

Fred looked at George and he shook his head. Fred turned back to Hermione. "You have to promise not to make a big deal about our joke testing."

"What? I can't do that! What if someone gets hurt," she wheezed.

Ron sighed, "Come on Hermione."

Ginny turned her head to see Hermione with slight tears in her eyes and then back to her brothers.

"I'm going to take her down." She started to lower her broom to the ground.

Tonks narrowed her eyes at the twins. Ginny walked into the house carefully with Hermione in tow. She looked around to make sure Mrs. Weasley was busy in the kitchen with Mr. Weasley. Nodded her head, she sneaked up the stairs. Hermione tip toed behind her. Ginny placed her hand on the cold door knob and turned it quietly. With a small push, she opened the door and kept it open for Hermione who limped in.

Once inside, she threw herself on the bed and buried her face into Ginny's pillow. "Hermione," Ginny walked closer to her and sat down on the bed. She gingerly placed her hand on her back and soothed her with strokes. "Did I scare you?"

Hermione sniffed. "No," she was muffled but Ginny could still hear her, "I trust you completely. I just hate being a prefect!"

"It's not so bad!" Ginny smiled, "you can push people around! Do you want me to hex my brothers?"

Hermione laughed and turned her body over to face Ginny. Her smile was mixed with tears. She extended her hand and stroked her fingers through Ginny's red hair.

"You are good to me," she smiled sweetly. Ginny looked down with a smile. She lowered her face to Hermione's.

"You are so good to me," she whispered. She kissed Hermione gently on the lips. She grabbed Hermione's hand lightly and held it. Hermione kissed back gently.

Meanwhile, Tonks was on the ground. "What the hell was that? Making her feel bad!" she sighed at Fred and George.

"She just doesn't want us testing things on the first years. Come on Tonks, you understand!" Fred protested.

"I do, but you know, I was also a prefect so I completely understand her!" Tonks snorted.

"You too?!" Harry sighed.

"Harry?" Tonks looked at him with a look of concern.

"Nothing," he lied, "what house were you in anyway?"

"Oh," Tonks smiled, "is it really that hard to place me?"

Fred and George laughed, "Hufflepuff!"

"That's right, but you two aren't off the hook," Tonks said sternly, "you tell me everything about this joke shop and I won't tell your mother! You tell me nothing and I'll tell her you are pulling pranks on first years."

Fred and George exchanged glances, "sure thing Tonks!"

Tonks nodded her head and turned her attention back to Harry. "Why do you ask?"

Harry shrugged, "I just wanted to see if you made prefect for Gryffindor."

"Harry, I could never be Gryffindor," Tonks laughed, "I stick by everything because I have a sense of loyalty to it, not because I'm brave! I was in detention with my friends because they are my friends not because I completely supported it. Well, sometimes I did."

Harry laughed, "You are really cool Tonks."

"Thank you Harry," she smiled, "you know I'm not that much older then you lot, so don't be afraid to talk to me. I have a question though…"

"Yea?" Ron poked his head curiously.

"Last night I noticed that Ginny and Hermione are rather close," Tonks bit her lower lip, "am I right?"

Harry, Ron, Fred and George all looked at one an other. Harry took a deep breath, "what did you see?"

"Hermione kissed Ginny on the cheek and there was slight blushing and well," Tonks blushed, "I was embarrassed because well, I just met you lot and well..." Tonks sighed. She didn't know what she was saying, "Does Mrs Weasley know?"

"NO!" Ron and Harry shouted at the same time.

"I don't think we should tell her!" Ron added.

Tonks threw her hands up, "you have my word!"

"We trust you Tonks," Harry said, "you are apart of the Order and that's enough for me to trust you."

"Thank you Harry," Tonks smiled. Mrs, Weasley poked her head outside. "Nymphadora! Bring them in! Breakfast is ready!" she called.

Tonks closed her eyes tightly and sighed, "Don't call me Nymphadora!" The boys all laughed and walked with Tonks into the house. Harry climbed the stairs and knocked on Ginny's bedroom door.

"Ginny?" Harry whispered, "Hermione?"

The door opened a crack and a brown eye looked into Harry's green ones. Harry had a hard time telling whose eye it was until he saw red hair. "Ginny, come on, breakfast."

"Oh, ok, thanks Harry," her voice was calm and sweet. She closed the door for a moment and then reopened it with Hermione behind her. Hermione looked at Harry with a sweet smile. Harry grinned at her and nodded his head. They walked down the stairs and entered the dinning area. Molly set up the table as Arthur fought to keep the twins from using magic to bring the food to the table. Sirius came out with Lupin talking; they stopped when they got to the table. They waved to everyone and pushed out their seats. The air was still and warm in the house, it was inviting as everyone took a seat.

Ginny and Hermione took their seats next to each other; Ron sat on the other side of Hermione with Harry next to him. Sirius was next to Harry with Lupin on his side and Tonks next to Lupin. They spoke briefly about recent events and news that popped up about Sirius in the paper. Breakfast ended on a happy note, Sirius grabbed Harry by the arm and took him off to talk. Lupin was chatting with Tonks as they cleaned up the table with the Weasleys. Ron looked at Ginny and smiled. Ginny tilted her head curiously. Hermione was helping with the plates so Ginny grabbed her brother by the shirt and took him up the stairs to his room. She shut the door.

"I know that smile," Ginny tapped her foot, "what is it?"

"Tonks knows," he said coolly.

"Great, is she going to tell mum?"

"No," Ron shook his head, "she was more concerned with Fred and George."

"Wait, you mean she doesn't care?" Ginny raised her eyebrows in curiosity.

Ron shook his head, "I don't think she does. Just be careful. If she saw you, well, saw Hermione, what makes you think mum won't?"

Ginny sighed, "I know. I tried to bloody tell her but she's so hard headed."

"Be careful with mum, Gin," Ron smiled weakly, "I dunno how she would take it."

Ginny nodded, "I know, Ron. Thanks."

Ron nodded his head, "Right. It's what brothers are for."

Hermione looked around for Ginny but found Harry sitting on the stairs instead. "Harry?"

Harry looked up with a worried expression on his face, "we need to practice 10 times as hard when we get to school."

Hermione didn't even ask why, she just nodded her head. "Have you seen Ginny?"

"She's upstairs with Ron," Harry sighed. He got up and walked up the stairs with Hermione.

"Umbridge is a toad!"

Ginny was laughing as Hermione entered Ron's bedroom. Ron was laughing along with her making toad like faces.

"Having fun?" Hermione grinned. Ron looked at her and couldn't help laughing.

"Hermione, Harry," Ron called them in, "look. This is my impression of Umbridge!" He scrunched up his face like a toad and everyone laughed.

The week passed by with nothing much happening, Tonks was asking Hermione and Ginny for details and advice on what to do with her crush on Lupin. The time came for them to go back to school. They boarded the train and shared a compartment with Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom again. Luna and Neville were already inside talking about some kind of mystery plant. Hermione rolled her eyes and sat at the end with Ginny next to her. Harry took a seat with Luna and Neville as Ron sat next to his sister. "How was vacation for you Luna?" Ron asked.

Luna smiled dreamingly. "It was rather splendid, thank you for asking Ron. How was yours?" she replied sweetly.

"It was interesting," Ron admitted. Harry looked at Neville.

"And you Neville?" Harry asked.

"It was fine," he smiled and held up yet another plant.

"This one isn't going to spray on us is it?" Harry winced.

"No! Me and Luna were talking about it," Neville said.

Hermione exchanged a glance with Ginny. Ginny was just smiling.

"I don't know much about plants," Ginny admitted. Ron shot her a look.

"You don't know much about anything except hexing people!" Ron laughed.

Ginny shot him a dirty look but laughed anyway.

Draco pranced down the hallway with his gang of Slytherin at that moment. "Granger! Weasleys! Lovegood! Longbottom! And Potter!" He pointed, "all sharing the loser compartment!" Pansy, Crabe and Goyle burst into laughter.

Ginny narrowed her eyes and sighed. She had her hand wrapped tightly around her wand. "You better piss off Malfoy," she warned him.

He laughed and looked to his friends then back to Ginny. "Or else what Weasley? You can't do anything! I'm a prefect, remember?"

"I don't bloody care," she snorted, "you are getting on my last nerve so piss off!" Hermione grabbed onto Ginny's arm and squeezed tightly. She gave Ginny a warning look. Ginny shook her head and continued to glare at Malfoy.

"Not only a blood traitor but a muff muncher!" Draco taunted.

Ginny exploded as she got out her seat. "What did you call me you rat!" she pointed her wand at him.

"We aren't in school yet! You want to take that chance!" he mocked. Ginny's nostrils flared. Fred and George came up from behind.

"What do we have here Fred?" George called as he twirled his wand in his hand.

"Why I do think it's Malfoy making our little sister very angry!" Fred replied. They pointed their wands at Malfoy.

"She may not be of age, but we are," Fred said.

"Yea, you want to take back that horrible thing you said or should I make you cough up slugs for weeks?" George snorted.

"Oh, and if you want to throw that bloody prefect rubbish in our faces," George started. "Let me remind you that we don't give a damn," Fred finished.

Malfoy closed his eyes and backed away from the three wands pointed at him. "I don't care if you don't give a damn! I'm going to tell Snape anyway!" The Slytherin gang slithered away. Fred and George looked at Ginny.

"I cannot wait until you are of age Ginny," Fred smiled.

"Yea, then we can actually see you bat boogey hex someone without getting into too much trouble!" George added.

Ginny smiled. "Thank you," she said. Her face was relaxed again.

"No problem little sis," Fred smiled.

"Call us if you need us!" George grinned. They walked off and Ginny took her seat again next to Hermione.

"You are so lucky to have them as brothers," Hermione sighed.

"Yea, I know," Ginny grinned.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Defense

"Someone or something has seemed to take my shoes," Luna looked around the hallways the next day.

Harry looked around but saw nothing. "What are you talking about Luna?" He asked.

"Must be the nargels," she said, "They must be taking my shoes." She smiled at Harry and skipped down the hall.

Ginny was walking with Hermione as they caught up with Harry. "DA tonight," he reminded them.

Hermione tore her eyes from Ginny long enough to nod at Harry. Ginny smiled as well but kept her eyes on Hermione. Harry smiled warmly and let them go on their marry way down the hallway.

Luna skipped down the hallway to the Room of Requirement. She looked around as the door swung open and skipped inside. Harry was in the middle of the room with all the other DA members around him. "Hello Harry!" Luna waved as she took her place.

"Hello Luna," Harry waved, "are we ready to try patronums again?" Everyone nodded their heads.

One by one, an animal came out of the ends of their wands. Hermione and Ginny were facing each other. They smiled and both closed their eyes. From the tip of Hermione's wand came out the otter and from Ginny's a horse. The otter and the horse intertwined into a heart and then came back around their bodies. Everyone in the room just looked at them. Some smiled, some were taken a back. Luna was smiling the brightest.

"Lovely," she said.

The meeting went on until the room started to shake. Hermione and Ginny who were smiling at each other stopped to look around the room. Ron gritted his teeth and Harry looked at one of the walls that was shaking the most. He walked over to it and placed his hand on it. The wall broke open and Draco's smug face was seen through the hole.

"Hello Potter!" he mocked.

Harry snorted and looked back then forward again. "What do you want Malfoy?" Harry sighed.

Draco let out a laugh and looked back to Umbridge, Crabbe, Goyle, and Cho. Cho was being held by wand point. Umbridge pushed Draco out of the way.

"You shouldn't be asking him what he wants, more of what I want," Umbridge smiled. She pointed her wand to the wall and broke more of it away. Soon, the entire room was exposed. Harry stood back with his arms stretched out. He turned his head left to right. Umbridge stepped into the room looking around, "what's this Mister Potter? A student organized group?" She let go one of her signature laughs tapping her wand against her hand. "That would be against the school rules, would it not?"

Harry nodded his head but then said, "Not that we care."

Umbridge sighed, "You really should. Miss Chang has told us everything we need to know." She turned her body around and whispered to Draco and most of the Slytherin to get them. The Slytherin came pouring into the room grabbing the students one by one. They had no choice but to give up. Hermione looked at Ginny with a worried look on her face. Ginny couldn't bear to look at anyone. She just stared at the floor. They were broken up.

Hermione was torn away from Ginny. Ginny finally looked up from the floor to see Hermione getting further away from her. She was close to doing something the muggle way since her wand was taken away. She held in her temper, and she wasn't sure how she did. She was dragged off with Neville and Luna into a room. "You can stay here until we get some answers from your trio friends," Goyle said sternly. He turned his heel and walked out with Crabbe to Umbridge's office. Luna sighed and turned her head to Neville and Ginny.

"We can't just stay in here," Ginny shouted, "We have no idea what they are going to do to us. I'm sure they going to make us talk just like they did to Cho and you know exactly what I mean!"

Neville cleared his throat, "we're in a dungeon, with no wands. I don't see how we are going to get out of here."

Luna sighed and shrugged. She started looking around the room anyway. Ginny huffed breath out of her mouth and leaned against the wall. "I hope the others are holding up better than we are."

Hermione was being held against Pansy Parkinson while her wand pressed into her temple. Hermione squirmed against her grip, but that only made Pansy press the wand harder into her skin. Draco was holding Ron in the same fashion with his wand pressed hard against his temple. Ron was so tempted to kick Draco and just run out of the room, but he held it in. He looked over to Hermione who seemed to be having the same thoughts about Pansy. Umbridge was pointing her wand at Harry.

"We have ways of making you talk Potter, so be a dear," Umbridge laughed, "and just tell us what this Dumbledore's Army business is about."

"I won't tell you!" Harry screamed at her.

Hermione sighed as her eyes darted from Ron to Harry. Umbridge shook her head and reached for a bottle on her desk, but it was empty.

"Someone call Professor Snape," she said, "we seem to be out of Veritaserum."

Harry shook his head violently as his scar started to hurt.

"No!" he shouted.

Hermione squirmed harder against Pansy, but Pansy flicked her wand against her temple. "What's he whining about?" Pansy asked, "It's making this one move quite a bit."

Draco felt Ron move as well. "This one too," Draco pressed his wand so hard it was leaving a mark. "What's wrong Weasley?" Ron couldn't speak. Umbridge flared her nostrils.

"Stop it Potter! Tell me about Dumbledore's Army!" she looked at Harry and then to the other two. They both shook their heads. "Fine, perhaps the use of the Cruciatus Curse will make you talk!" Umbridge pointed her wand firmly at Harry.

"No!" Hermione shouted. "The mudblood speaks," Pansy laughed. Millicent Bulstrode, who was quiet in the back of the room, laughed along with Pansy.

"Miss Granger, do you have a better idea?" Umbridge barked.

Hermione ignored them to the best of her ability and just blurted "That's illegal and you know it!" Millicent snorted loudly and walked over to Hermione. She pushed Pansy aside for a moment and pined her against the wall.

"Do you have to be such a bloody good two shoes all the time mudblood?" Hermione started to gasp for air and tears were streaming down her face.

Ron pushed against Draco. "Hermione! Stop it! You're hurting her!"

"Enough!" Umbridge screamed. "Bulstrode, let go of the mudblood."

Millicent let go, but wasn't happy about it. She pushed a crying Hermione back into Pansy's arms. Pansy put her in a head lock and held her wand hard against her head. Hermione was bracing herself against the pain.

"We still have O.W.L.S.! And well, it would look bad on you if we don't do well you know!" Hermione uttered in between tears.

Snape came in at that moment. "I know what you want, but I have none left. You used quite a bit on Hannah Abbot, and after she didn't talk, you used a very large amount on Cho Chang." He said dryly.

Umbridge's nostrils flared again as she narrowed her eyes at Snape. Harry looked up but said nothing.

Snape didn't even turn around to say, "Miss Granger has a point. You can interrogate them once they have finished their O.W.L.S. I'm sure." He walked out and closed the door behind him.

"See? It would just be better!" Hermione shouted. Tears were still running down her face as her hands flung up to brace against Pansy's arms.

"Enough! Throw Weasley and Granger in the dungeon with his bratty sister, the loony girl and Longbottom! Potter, come with me!"

Draco nodded as he dragged Ron away. Hermione was pulled by Pansy. "Take her with Draco," Umbridge pointed her wand at Harry,

"With no wands he won't be much of a threat." She grabbed Harry by his robes pushed him out the door. "Go take care of the Abbot girl, the Bones girl, the Chang girl, Macmillian and the two Weasley twins Pansy and Millicent while you are at it. You go with them Crabbe and Goyle." All four Slytherin nodded and stalked off.

Meanwhile, Hannah pressed her body against the wall. "What are we going to do?" she sighed.

Fred and George shook their heads. "We have no wands," they said in unison.

Susan Bones bashed her head into the wall, "Did they take away your potions?"

"This is your entire fault Chang!" Hannah snorted at Cho.

Cho looked down, "I didn't mean to, they had me under a potion."

"Veritaserum," Susan uttered, "of course it's not her fault Hannah."

"I took the same rubbish, so did you," Hannah said sternly, "Even the Gryffindors took it. We were all loyal!" She pointed her finger at Cho, "Except her!"

"It wasn't all me!" Cho cried out. "Marietta Edgecombe spilled most of the information!" Cho dropped down on her butt down the wall, "Do you see SNEAK across my face? She was too terrified to show her face let alone spill anymore, so I led them to you, but only because of that potion!"

"I took the same thing Cho! That doesn't excuse you!" Hannah sighed.

"She gave me more then you! And I'm not a noble Gryffindor or a loyal Hufflepuff! My apologies!" Cho cried. "Come on! This isn't helping!" George said. Fred and Susan both nodded.

Ernie pressed his ear to the wooden door. He could have sworn he heard Ginny's voice. "Ginny?" he called tapping on the door.

"Ernie?" Ginny turned her body and pressed her ear into the door. "The door is locked isn't it?"

Ernie tugged on the latch and sighed, "Yeah it is."

Hannah got next to Ernie, "Ginny are you alone?" she asked.

"She's not! I'm here too!" Luna shouted.

Neville gulped when he heard Hannah's voice. He smiled and got up against the door too. "Hello Hannah!" he said cheerfully. Hannah blushed but pushed back her feelings.

"Did you find a way out?" she asked.

Ginny drew in her breath, "no we haven't." Fred and George pressed their ears to the main door of their compartment. They heard footsteps coming closer. "Guys, we have a plan."

"Stop it Weasley!" Draco grabbed Ron by his robes.

"Well, if you wouldn't hold on so bloody tight!"

"I have to you blood traitor." Ron snorted as he was dragged.

Fred told Ginny and Neville to get near the door. He and George were against their door. Whoever's door got opened, they had to overpower whoever was on the other side and take their wand. Draco tapped the lock on Ginny's door. She looked to her friends and got her hand ready. Draco opened the door and Ginny kicked him in the gut. Ron went flying and hit the wall behind him. Ginny managed to grab Draco's wand while her foot was kicking him in the chest. Draco landed on his back out of breath.

"You dirty little-" He stopped talking as he noticed his wand wasn't in his hand, "Are you stupid! The others are coming!"

Ginny narrowed her eyes, "then we will deal with them the muggle way!" She turned her heel. Ron took a deep breath and looked Draco who was holding on to his chest.

"Help me!" Draco called out. Pansy and Millicent were the first to hear the Draco.

"He managed to screw up," Pansy sighed as she tugged at Hermione's robes. She drew out her wand and Millicent did the same. Crabbe and Goyle trotted behind, but stopped to draw out their wands when they saw that the girls in front of them had their wands out.

"I got a wand," Ginny called as she unlocked the other door.

Fred and George came out first. Fred looked to George, "this academic thing is so not for me!"

George shook his head, "like it is for me. Have you had your O.W.L.S. yet?"

"No," Hannah cried as she stepped out of the room, "it's so horrible isn't it? All of this just makes me panic more!"

Millicent and Pansy were pointing their wands at them. In the dismay, Hermione got away and ran behind Ginny. Ginny pointed Draco's wand, "Expelliarmus!" she shouted. A jet of silver knocked out Pansy's wand.

Before Millicent could cast a spell, Ginny shouted "Expelliarmus!" again. Her wand flew out of her hand. Luna picked up Millicent's and Pansy's was picked up by Hermione.

Crabbe came up behind them. "Stupefy!" he shouted, but the red beam hit the door because Ginny ducked out of the way.

"Expelliarmus!" Crabbe's wand went flying out of his hand. Neville ducked and grabbed his wand while Goyle shouted, "Stupefy!" at Hermione. Hermione tossed her own body out of the way. She was on the floor with Pansy's wand. She pointed it at Goyle and shouted "Expelliarmus!" Goyle's wand flew out of his hand and was picked up by Susan.

Everyone looked at her. "What? All you Gryffindor," she stopped for a moment when she saw Luna had a wand in her hand, "And Ravenclaw get to have fun? What about us Hufflepuff?" She shrugged and pointed the wand at Goyle, but then moved for Pansy. "Furnunculus!" she shouted. Pansy's face started to become covered in boils. She let out a sherik and ran away from the fight.

Draco got up and ran after her, "I WANT MY WAND BACK!" he shouted back. Everyone laughed and they stared at the remaining Slytherin. They bit their lower lips and ran down the hall after Draco and Pansy.

"Let's go find Harry," George suggested.

"Wait," Hermione breathed, "he's getting tortured again. I must not tell lies into his hand. O.W.L.S. are in a few days. I suggest we let O.W.L.S. pass by, we still have the coins?" Everyone nodded at Hermione. She nodded her head and took a deep breath, "Alright good. I'll contact everyone after O.W.L.S. I'm going to have to improvise a bit, but I think we can win this." They all nodded and parted ways.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: OWLS

Hannah took a deep breath, "Ernie how are you doing this?"

"Hard work Hannah," he said with a smile.

"I am working hard!" Hannah said with a huff. Hermione overheard them in the library. Exams were in two days and she could tell Hannah was still having nervous breakdowns.

"Hannah," Hermione asked as she sat down at the table, "What are you having problems with exactly?"

Hannah went through everything that was causing her stress, and it was quite a bit. Hermione started helping her through her studying.

Ginny was in the distance chewing on the end of her book. Luna was looking for a book on nargels.

"Hermione is getting close to Hannah," Ginny said in a nervous tone.

Luna sighed. "I think we should be more worried about getting our wands back," she said, "I'm sure Malfoy is going to tell Umbridge exactly what happened. We haven't heard the last of that you know. I think after O.W.L.S. is going to be a hard time. Perhaps you should try having some trust in Hermione. You do know she's one of the smartest girls at Hogwarts."

Ginny glared at Luna, "do you have to be so blunt all the time?"

"Sorry?" Luna wasn't paying attention. She seemed to have found a book that interested her.

"Nevermind," Ginny sighed. She turned her gaze back to Hermione who was leaning over a book pointing out things to Hannah. Ginny's mind raced. She was starting to wish she could take O.W.L.S. with Hermione. She started to slip into a daydream. Hermione was opening up a book as she sat on a table in the library. There was no one else around as Ginny entered the room. The room was warm and somehow took on a more romantic setting. Ginny leaned over Hermione and placed her hands on Hermione's wrist. She sucked in her breath as red hair swept over her chest. She stopped what she reading and turned her body to face Ginny. Ginny closed her eyes as she felt Hermione lean into her and kiss her lips softly. Ginny pressed her lips into Hermione's in the same fashion as she wrapped her hands over her shoulders and drew her close. They kissed until Ginny heard Luna's voice echo over the dream.

"Can you believe that they don't have good books on nargels?" Luna sighed as she put the book back on the shelf. "I wouldn't worry about Hannah anyway. She seems to fancy Neville…"

"She does?" Ginny said snapping herself back into reality.

Luna nodded her head, "Yes."

Hermione finished up with Hannah about two hours later. Ernie had sat in to be tutored as well. She was so stressed about the exams that she brushed right past Ginny without paying much attention to her. "What the hell?" Ginny muttered under her breath. "Hey!" she shouted at Hermione, "I was waiting there for 2 and a half bloody hours and you are just going to ignore me?"

Hermione turned her head, "I'm sorry Ginny. I honestly didn't see you. Come walk me to my next class."

Ginny sighed and walked next to Hermione. "What's wrong with you? You look horrible."

"Oh thanks for that," she said in a sarcastic tone, "I can't wait for you to go through O.W.L.S. You are going to beg for my help."

"Yeah," she said, "I will but you might distract me."

Hermione blushed, "you should take studying more serious you know."

"Yes miss prefect," Ginny teased, "It's just hard with a girlfriend like you."

"Ginny really," Hermione shook her head, "I'm worried about so much. I think I'm stressed beyond belief. Umbridge is going to do something to us. I can feel like."

"She still has our wands. I reckon she won't give them back," Ginny said with a sigh. "I'm sure we can get them back though…" Ginny smiled at the thought.

"Ginny…" Hermione started but stopped. "I don't even want to know."

Two days later, Hermione walked with Harry and Ron to the exam. Slowly they were stalking down the hallways as if they were going to their execution.

"I don't know why you are nervous Hermione," Ron shot at her, "you're going to do just fine."

"Thanks for the confidence in me Ron," Hermione rolled her eyes at him.

"Take your seats please students," Umbridge said as she stood at the front of a large classroom. Everyone shuffled into their seats. Examines and quills were already set on the table. Harry sat down nervously as he looked around the room.

Ron was sitting behind him. Ron took in a deep breath, "good luck mate."

Harry nodded his head and turned to his paper. The exam went on without an interruption until Harry heard popping noises. He shook his head and went back to the exam.

"Ready George?" Fred asked as he strapped himself on his broom.

"Always Fred," George nodded as he got onto his own broom. They both nodded and started to go around the entire castle dropping spells left and right. They filled the hallway with a swamp while Peeves joined in on the action spitting balls of Ink all over the walls.

"Do it!" Fred called over.

"Right!" George said as they flew towards Flitwick's classroom. They starting popping more and more firework like spells. Flitwick popped his head out of his classroom to see what the commotion was about. Once he noticed, he just grinned. He was going to enjoy the look on Umbridge's face.

Hermione turned her head to the door. She arched her eyebrows as she could have sworn she heard popping noises. Lucky for her, she was finished with her exam. Ron, on the other hand, wasn't finished when he heard the popping noise. He leaned on his desk and tapped Harry on the shoulder, "what is that noise?"

Harry shrugged. He didn't want to risk talking during the exam with Umbridge watching them like hawks. The popping noise was coming closer and closer to the exam room. Students of other years were already out in the hallways looking at the handy work. Ginny and Luna were shocked by Fred and George's display. "Luna," Ginny tugged at Luna's robes, "Let's go get our wands back." "How?" Luna asked. "Like so," Ginny grabbed Luna by the sleeve and dragged her all the way to Umbridge's office. She had to try her best not to slip and fall on the swamps that were laid out. "What about their wands? You know Draco and everyone?" Luna asked. "To hell with them," Ginny snapped, "Let's get ours back and keep theirs. They won't be missing their wands." Luna laughed with a dazed look on her face as they entered the room. Ginny walked up to the desk and tapped it with her wand.

_"Alohomora,"_ Ginny said. The lock on the drawer clicked. She continued to open it and there laid their wands in the neatest pile Ginny had ever witnessed. "This woman is a complete loony old bat," Ginny muttered. "Here Luna," she handed Luna back her wand.

"Thank you Ginny," Luna tucked the wand behind her ear. Ginny nodded her head as she placed the other wands under her robes.

"Come on," Ginny tugged on Luna, "I'm sure Fred and George have them more than distracted. Let's get the others out of those damn O.W.L. exams." Hermione gritted her teeth, "What is that popping noise?"

She turned around and Umbridge snapped. "Ms Granger!" Umbridge shouted but followed it with her annoying laugh. "What is so entertaining about Mr. Potter's exam?"

"I'm not looking at his exam," she said rudely, "as if I would want to cheat off of him anyway. There's some kind of weird explosion going on out there."

"I don't hear anything," Umbridge scoffed. The noises were obviously coming closer to the room. "What is that sound?" Umbridge said more to herself than to the room.

Hermione frowned and was close to spitting on Umbridge as she overheard her. "I don't hear anything," Hermione mocked her under her breath.

"Do not cheat, as if you could. One moment students please!" Umbridge walked out of the room and into a swamp filled hallway. "What is the meaning of this?" she yelled.

Fred and George swept over her on their brooms, "Happy O.W.L. day Umbridge!"

"Excuse me!" she shouted, "you are behind this?"

The twins grinned as they swept away. Umbridge marched into the hallway and saw those annoying popping firework spells. She let out something akin to a grunt as she took out her wand and tried to take out all the annoying little balls of fire. Flitwick came out of his room.

"Oh, Professor Umbridge," he laughed, "I would have taken care of those myself but you see regulations do not permit me to. There are plenty more in my class room!" He walked away leaving her to swamp at the fire cracker sparkling with her wand. She was now more annoyed. She finally got one out, but it came back on again. She was at the point of yelling. Hermione, Harry and Ron stepped into the hallway.

"What did they do to the school?" Hermione shouted.

Ron laughed, "They are giving Umbridge something to clean up!" Harry laughed hard as he saw the mess.

He pointed to the loud popping noises, "look. That's what we were hearing."

"Those are going to be a pain in the arse to take out," Ginny said as she came to the group with Luna next to her.

Luna smiled and Hermione noticed something. "Luna, is that your wand?" Hermione asked pointing to the wand sticking behind her ear.

"Why yes," she said casually, "Ginny and myself got our wands back."

"And I think we should find Neville and others and get out of here," Ginny said. "Fred and George are going to leave and we should do the same."

"I'm not going to drop out!" Hermione nearly yelled.

"We aren't going to. But we need to do something about all this mess don't we? I think we should go to the source. We should be out there fighting. Not here in school!" Ginny grabbed Hermione's hand as she handed her back her wand. Hermione looked down and took the wand. She closed her eyes and looked up her face.

"You're right," Hermione nodded.

"Good, come on!" Ginny took Hermione's hand as they walked into the exam room.

Draco and his company of Slytherin were waiting inside. "Were do you think you're going?" Draco said.

"Talking pretty tough Malfoy," Hermione scoffed.

"Yea, you don't even have a wand!" Ron laughed.

Draco snorted his nostrils. "You have my wand you little blood traitor," Draco spat.

"So I do," Ginny said taking the wand out of her pocket with a smile.

Draco started to charge at Ginny, but she casted the bat boogey hex on him with a laugh. He was running around the room in a frantic fashion. Pansy narrowed her eyes.

"Mudblood! Give me back my wand!" Pansy launched herself at Hermione. No one was expecting it as they fell to the floor with a thud. Pansy started to wrestle with Hermione and her hand slipped into Hermione's robes. "Stop it!" Hermione yelled.

Pansy grabbed hold of her wand, but Hermione had her own wand pointed directly at Pansy's chest.

"Stupefy!" the red jet hit Pansy in the chest sending her flying. She had her wand in her hand but she was knocked out cold on the floor. Hermione got up to see Ginny fighting with Draco over his own wand. Draco's wand flew out of her hand and landed on the other side of the room.

Harry was fighting Crabbe and Goyle with Ron. All hell had broken loose it seemed. Hermione sighed as she pointed her wand at Goyle. She grunted a spell that knocked Goyle backwards before he could cast a spell on Harry.

Neville, Susan, Hannah and Ernie were now coming up from behind. They still didn't have their own wands so they all held up wands from the Slytherins. Draco managed to pick up his own wand. "Expelliarmus!" he shouted at Neville. Crabbe's wand flew out Neville's hands and was picked up Crabbe who laughed.

"Nice one Longbottom!" he pointed his wand at Neville. "Locomotor Mortis!" Crabbe casted on Neville, but Susan stood in the way and deflected it. "Stupefy!" she casted knocking Crabbe backwards. Susan grabbed hold of Neville but was stopped by Millicent. Millicent grabbed Susan by her robes and lifted her up in the air. Susan knew what she wanted so she threw the wand to the other side of the room. Millicent just smiled and punched Susan in the face.

Umbridge finally got the spells out as she glared at Flitwick. He merely shrugged. "I want these swamps cleaned!" she said with a nasty tone in her voice, "NOW!" She started to run back to the exam room when Fred and George swept over her. She yelled as she continued to walk to the room.

Hermione and Ginny were fighting off the Slytherins back to the back as Harry and Ron fought off Goyle and Crabbe who both had their wands back. Crabbe had been revived by Draco who was fighting with Luna and Neville. Neville finally got his wand back. He was holding onto Hannah's while Luna had Susan's.

As Susan was punched in the face, she landed back into the floor hard. Luna ran over to her and held her up. "Are you alright?" Luna asked in a caring voice. Susan had a bloody noses but managed to nod her head yes. Luna smiled and handed her the wand. Susan grabbed hold of it and as Millicent went for her own wand Susan let go of another stupefy spell. Umbridge was at the end of her patience.

"I WILL HAVE ORDER! ENOUGH!" she yelled into the room. All fighting did not cease and to make matters worse the twins came into the room. They flung the papers that were on the desk up into the air as they shot off fireworks from their wands. There were loud pops and bangs. This is what made the fighting stop as the fireworks starting chasing the Slytherins.

"What the hell?" Draco uttered as he was followed relentlessly by a sparkling ball.

Fred and George laughed heartily. "Ready?" Fred asked his brother. George only nodded his head. They put their wands together and a large dragon was formed out of the fireworks. Everyone in the room screamed and ran out into the hallway. Some students fell into the swamps while others ran for any doors. Fred laughed so hard he almost fell off his broom. George had to hold him up. Umbridge looked up in fear at the large dragon head that was making its way to her. It was chomping the air as if it were getting ready to eat her alive. Umbridge let out a scream and ran away in fear. As she ran into the hallway the dragon chomped down near her body and exploded into a display of fireworks so large that the whole place started to shake.

Dumbledore stayed in his office the entire time. He had already known about the plan and was happy that Umbridge was going to get what was coming to her. He laughed as heard all the commotion. Fred and George rushed out into the courtyard and flew into the sky as students poured outside. Hermione, Ron, Harry, Ginny, Luna and the others were outside looking up at the twins.

"Good bye Hogwarts!" Fred shouted.

"It's been fun!" George yelled. They tapped their wands together and made a W in the sky as they flew away from the school. The W was visible from Dumbledore's office. He smiled and looked at Fawke's. "Time to get going I would say," he told his phoenix. Everyone was cheering in the yard.

"That was amazing!" Ginny shouted. Harry was smiling at first, but started to feel weak. He started to feel like he was being tortured. He fell to the floor with a loud thud that was barely audible over the crowd. Luna noticed him fall over as she rushed. Hermione was next followed by Ginny, then Ron. They all walked over to him.

Harry was dizzy but looked up, "We have to go. Something horrible is happening." They all looked at each other.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Rush

"What is it Harry?" Hermione asked him as she helped him on his feet.

"My head hurts," he started to say, "We have to go now. There isn't much time. Pad foot."

Luna looked over to Hermione and then over at Ginny. "Where's Neville?" she asked.

"Here," Neville said as he came up behind Harry.

"We should go now, but how are we going to get to London?" Harry asked under his breath. In all the commotion, he was almost sure no one was going to over here him.

Luna thought for a moment, "We fly."

"I hate flying," Hermione muttered.

"Do you have another idea?" Ron spat.

"Now is not the time to have fear Hermione," Harry added.

She bit her lower lip and looked over at Ginny, "Fine. But I am riding with Ginny."

"We aren't going to take brooms. Follow me," Luna advised as she skipped away suddenly. The rest of them followed Luna downstairs and into the forest.

"What are we doing here?" Ron asked as he looked around, "There's nothing here…"

"Harry?" Luna asked tugging lightly on his robes, "what do you think?"

In front of Harry and Luna, the thestrals were grazing on the little bit of grass on the floor. Harry lightly pushed his glasses up the rim of his nose and looked over from the thestrals to Luna.

"It's the only option we have," he said grimly.

"What are you two talking about?" Ginny said. "There is nothing there!"

"Yes there is," Luna told Ginny, "You have to trust us. We can see them because both me and Harry have seen someone died. You can't see them because you haven't had that happen yet."

Harry nodded his head and slowly walked over to one of the Thestrals. His head came up slowly as he saw Harry approach him. Harry slowly let his hand extend and the thestral moved its head to Harry's hand. Slowly Harry started to pet it. Ron, Ginny, Hermione and Neville just saw Harry's hand float in mid-air. Ron jumped back. "What's he touching?"

"A thestral, we need to gain its trust before we can ride them," Luna started.

"Ride something we can't see?" Ginny tilted her head, "That sounds impossible."

"Nothing is impossible," Luna dreamily said as she petted another thestral. "Here, someone come near me, I'll show you where their heads are."

Ron sucked in his breath and walked over to Luna. He looked at her with some kind of uncertainty, but she picked up his hand and placed it on the thestral's head. Ron could feel skin under his finger tips. He had a disgusted look on his face but kept his hand steady. Suddenly, the thestral picked up Ron. "Whoa!" Ron shouted as he floated in mid air. He could feel warmth under his body as he was sitting on its back.

"He likes you Ronald," Hermione said with a smile.

"That's great," Ron snorted.

Luna motioned for Neville to come next. Another thestral came trotting by and Luna repeated the process. Harry now called Ginny over.

Ginny was nervous as she felt the sensation of skin. "Oh," she sighed, "I can feel it, but I can't see it."

"That's right," Harry said. "They aren't all that bad. I'm glad I can see them."

Ginny nodded but as she did she too was lifted in the air along with Neville. They both let out surprised yelps as they were placed on the backs of these creatures they could not see. Unsure of what to do with his hands, Neville felt around looking for a place to put them. He finally felt warmth as he placed his hands down. Ginny looked at him and followed his league. Ron was sitting up right with his hands to his side. He was looking around for a place to put his hands but hadn't looked up to see that the others figured it out.

"Come on Hermione," Luna summoned her. Hermione stepped over completely unsure. She reached out her head with Luna's help and felt the warmth of something under her skin as the thestral with Ginny on its back came. The thestral warmed up to Hermione almost instantly. She was up in the air screaming.

"Try not to scream," Luna warned her.

Hermione bit her lower lip as she was placed behind Ginny. Hermione instantly placed her arms around Ginny's waist. Her face was buried into Ginny's shoulder as small tears rolled out of her eyes.

"Right, you and me know Luna," Harry said looking over at another Thestral.

"Mind if I ride with you Harry?" Luna stated.

Harry shook his head, "not at all." Harry mounted the thestral he had been petting and lifted Luna behind him.

"Thank you Harry," Luna smiled. She wrapped her frail arms around his waist and gently put her head on his shoulder. Harry felt warm all over and wasn't sure why. He shook his head trying to get the feeling out of his mind. Ron's thestral suddenly jumped into the air followed by Ginny and Hermione.

"What is going on?" Ron asked with terror in his voice. He looked down and only saw his body floating over the woods.

"They know we are in a hurry!" Luna said as the thestral carrying her and Harry took off into the sky followed by Neville. Neville also looked down to see only the forest. He let out a gulp and bit his lip. "I-I can see the floor!" Hermione did not like the feeling of knowing something was under her but she couldn't see it. She started sobbing louder.

"I have to close my eyes," she whispered to Ginny, "I cannot stand flying!"

"Hermione," Ginny called over her shoulder, "Just hold on to me." Ginny could feel the wind rushing past her and blowing her red hair over Hermione's frightened body. Hermione's bushy brown hair flowed behind her and mixed with the red of Ginny's hair.

Harry and Luna flew by them. Luna's blonde hair was blowing in the wind in a wild fashion. She pressed herself into Harry and she was trying her best not to look down. Neville was biting his lip so hard that a small trickle of blood rushed down his chin. He continued to look down to see a lake. He was finding it hard to ride something he couldn't see. He wanted to press his face into the creature just to block out the view but there was no chance of that. Harry looked back to see Neville lagging a bit.

"Neville," Harry called over to him, "do try and relax. The thestral can feel your energy!" Neville looked over at Harry and nodded. He tried his best to calm himself down.

Ron was shifting around in on his thestral. He was used to flying but used to holding on to a broom and not some invisible force. He was wondering what these things look like. _I wonder if there are drawings of these things_, he thought to himself, _I should have paid attention in class._

Hermione did not move her head from its place on Ginny's shoulder. She continued to hold on tight as the air rushed past her. She could hear it in her ears and she felt nothing under feet. She started to feel Ginny's hair make its way to her nose. She breathed in Ginny and started to calm down. If she was with her, nothing was going to happen to her. She had to keep that in her head. She knew that she wouldn't let her get hurt at all. Ginny looked ahead and only saw Harry and Luna floating on nothing.

She was trying her best not to look down because she knew if she did she would only scare herself. It was lucky she was used to playing quidditch. She took in a deep breath and tried to feel the beast underneath her body. She closed her eyes and found its neck. At least that's what she thought and hoped. She put her hands gently there and held on tight as they flew into some clouds. They were so high up and she knew Hermione was having a fit. Ginny took a deep breath and just looked forward into the distance. She could see London coming up.

"We're almost there," Harry called back, "everyone just relax!"

"Harry!" Ginny called to him.

"Yes Ginny?" he called back.

"Do they have thestral parking where we are going?" Ginny asked.

"I don't think so Ginny," he answered, "we'll see what we do with them I guess."

"We should have taken brooms!" Ron shouted.

They finally made it to their destination. Harry took a deep breath. He turned to the others and sighed.

"Are we ready for this?" he asked them. Ron looked at his sister. She nodded. Ron's eyes shifted to Hermione then Luna and then Neville. They all nodded.

"I think we are," he told Harry. Harry nodded as well. He took them the way he knew how, the same way he came with Arthur for his hearing earlier in the year. Harry was starting to have second thoughts. What if this feeling was nothing? What if it was a trap? Was he getting everyone into something he couldn't get them out of? His mind was so filled with things that he didn't know how to explain. He had to stop himself before reaching the station. There were millions of muggles walking around and Harry started to sweat. He turned his heel and his whole group stopped.

"Maybe this isn't a good idea," he said.

"Get it through your head," Hermione said almost in an angry tone, "We are here with you no matter what." Everyone in their small group nodded. Harry nodded his head.

"I understand that," he said, "but what if we die doing this?"

"We aren't going to die," Ron said.

"And even if we do, it wouldn't be for nothing," Neville added.

Harry sucked in his breath once again and turned around without a word. He figured they understood what this all meant. He figured they knew that what was going to happen was not light. Hermione's own mind was set into motion. She had her eyes on Ginny as they made their way through the station. She was thinking what would happen if this rescue went wrong and she lost Ginny. Hermione was wondering what she do. She thought about it so much until she noticed that they ended up on a street with a phone booth.

"Harry," Hermione started, "there's nothing but a phone booth here. How are we going to get in?"

Harry turned around to face Hermione. "Through the phone booth," he said sheepishly.

Hermione raised an eyebrow in disbelief, "you have got to be kidding me."


	17. Chapter 17

I'm really shocked by how many people are reading this story. It makes me feel squishy inside. Anyway, I would like to thank everyone for their reviews and for adding me to alert and favorite lists. You make me want to continue writing!

* * *

Chapter 17: Rescue

"No, this is how me and Mr. Weasley came for my hearing," Harry pressed.

"Harry," Hermione said lightly, "there is no way we are all going to fit in there."

"Do you have another idea?" Harry snapped.

Hermione withdrew her body and shook her head no. "Alright then, let's go. Sirius is in there!" Harry opened up the phone booth door and peered inside. "Rescue team?" he read tabs hanging from the ceiling.

A voice rang out in the booth, _"Please step inside and take a badge. Each member must be part of the rescue team!"_ Hermione raised her eyebrow at the voice. Harry got in first and pinned a badge to his shirt. "Come on!" he pressed.

Ginny pushed through and grabbed a pin for herself. She shrugged as she pressed against Harry. Hermione furrowed her eyebrows and got into the booth grabbing a pin. She pressed against Ginny. Ginny smiled and slid her hand down Hermione's arm until she found her hand. She laced her fingers with hers; Hermione gave her a weak smile.

Neville attempted to squeeze himself in at the same time as Ron. "That was my foot Neville!" Ron yelped.

"Sorry!" Neville blushed as he took a pin for himself. Ron managed to slide in and take a pin for himself. Luna was still on the outside trying to figure out how she was going to fit.

"We could have used some sort of spell you know," she said as she compressed herself into the booth. Her body was pressed close to Harry. Harry's face flushed a bit as he grabbed a pin for Luna. "H-here you go Luna," he said with a slight stutter in his voice.

"Thank you Harry," she dreamily said. Her dazed look was fixed on nothing in particular but Harry's eye was on her. The phone booth started to move and the voice rang out again.

_"Welcome to the Ministry of Magic. Please keep all hands and feet inside the phone booth at all times."_ Hermione rolled her eyes at the voice.

"Does she have to be so cheery?" she muttered.

"_Hem hem!"_ Ginny gave a rather good impression of Umbridge's laugh. Everyone in the booth jumped in the confined space. "Ginny!" they all said in unison. She threw her head back and laughed a bit. The booth stopped suddenly.

"_Thank you for your patience. Please enjoy your stay or business at the Ministry!"_ the female voice rang out once more as the doors swung open. They stepped out into the main room of the Ministry. "Wow, this place is bloody huge!" Ron said in astonishment.

"It is pretty big, but what's that in the middle?" Ginny pointed over to the large statue. Harry followed Ginny's finger to it. He remembered looking up at it and thinking to himself that Hermione would be appalled by it. Hermione stepped up to it and tilted her head to look at it. Her hand was still laced with Ginny's so she was dragged along; she had little choice but to look up as well.

Hermione's eyebrows furrowed even lower as a look of rage contorted her face. "Who do we as humans think we are?" she shouted. "This is degrading! As if these other races would ever dare look up at us like that!" Ginny looked from the statue over to Hermione.

"I blame pure bloods," she said weakly.

"Pure bloods like Malfoy and Umbridge you mean," Harry stressed.

"I'm glad I'm such a blood traitor," Ron spat.

Hermione looked at him, "Oh right. You don't care about the elves!"

Ron stepped back a bit, "I do! I just don't think they want the freedom!"

Hermione huffed as she dragged Ginny away from the statue. "That's not what we are here for! Harry, where do we go?" Hermione was now so upset she was talking rather fast.

Harry closed his eyes. "I don't know. It's a long hallway," he said, "the department of mysterious."

He looked around and finally spotted a lift. "There, come on!" They all followed him and sank into the lift, once again a tight fit. Ginny and Hermione pressed into one another as the lift doors shut.

It started to move slowly as the chains squeaked above their heads. The jangling and clattering was being overshadowed by the same cool cheery female voice. Hermione looked at Ginny for a moment but Ginny was too busy looking up at the ceiling as notes and letters floated overhead. _"Level seven, Department of Magical Games and Sports, incorporating the British and Irish Quidditch League Headquarters, Official Gobstones Club and Ludicrous Patents Offices." _The lift didn't stop there. The chains continued to clatter under the movement.

More clattering was met with the female voice again, _"Level six, Department of Magical Transport, incorporating the Floo Network Authority, Broom Regulatory Control, Portkey Office, and Apparation Test Center."_ The lift didn't stop there again. It keep moving down and then across.

The female voice once again rang out, "_Level five, Department of International Magical Office of Law, and the International Confederation of Wizards, British seats."_

Hermione rolled her eyes, "lawyers."

The lift gave a rattle but the doors once again didn't open as it continued on its path to the Department of Mysterious. "_Level three, Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes, including the Accidental Magic Reveral Squad, Obliviator Headquarters, and Muggle-Worthy Excuse Committee," _the female voice sounded out once more over the clatter of the lift. It now moved to the sides.

"Muggle-Worth Excuse Committee?" Neville asked.

Ron shrugged. "I'll ask my dad," he replied.

It continued to roll smoothly as the female voice said, _"Level two, Department of Magical La Enforcement, including the Improper Use of Magic Office, Auror Headquarters, and Wizengamot Administration Services."_

"It has to be the next level," Ginny groaned.

The lift now moved down from its current position. The female voice now rang again, _"Still with us? Level one, the Department of Mysteries. I hope you have enjoyed your stay at the Ministry!"_ The lift doors opened to reveal the same hallway that Harry had seen in his dreams.

"This is it. Are we ready for this?" Harry asked them all.

"Harry," Hermione said calmly, "I did not endure that woman's voice for nothing."

"Right," Harry nodded. He would have laughed under normal conditions, but now he didn't feel the need to smile. They walked into the hallway with Harry out in front. He took out his wand and the others followed suit. Hermione and Ginny still held hands as they walked in front of Harry. Ron, Luna and Neville took the rear. Harry reached a door. He bit his lip and sighed.

"This is the door I saw in my dreams. This is the door your dad was in front of."

Both Ginny and Ron gulped. Harry reached out a hand, but the door glowed and opened itself.

"Isn't this supposed to be locked?" Ron uttered.

"I think it may be a trap," Hermione stated.

"Sirius is in here," Harry shot at them, "We have to go in and save him."

"You didn't find the fact that we got in here so easily at all unnerving?" Hermione snapped back.

"Even if it is a trap," Harry said with anger in his voice, "it doesn't matter does it?"

Hermione and Ron exchanged worried looks as they walked inside. Ron sighed. "I have a bad feeling about this," Hermione said with a sigh.


	18. Chapter 18

I'm going to remove the chapter titles from now on to see if that helps with the blocks of text I get every now and again. Which it doesn't.. Oh well, I'll edit by hand.

* * *

Chapter 18 - Center

Harry ignored the protests. "I have seen this room in my dreams for months now," he announced as they walked into a circular room that was pitch black if it weren't for blue flame torches. "We just have to-" He was cut off as the door behind them shut close and the floor began to spin violently.

Hermione gave out a scream of terror as she threw herself into Ginny, but Ginny wasn't at all shocked. "It's moving to confuse you," she said coolly. Hermione lifted her head off of Ginny's shoulder. She noticed that the doors were now in a random order. "Harry! How are we going to know where to go now?" Hermione asked in a shrill voice.

Harry looked around carefully. "I'll know the door when I see it," he said matter-of-factly. He took a step forward and stopped. He looked down at his feet to make sure that the floor wasn't spinning. Once he was certain it wouldn't, he made haste to the door in front of him. Harry's hand was shaking as he put his hand on the door. It slightly opened to reveal a room full of desks. He poked his head in and cursed.

"Not it is it?" Hermione asked. Ron was already walking towards Harry. Since Ron was taller, he was able to look over Harry's shoulder into the room to see a fish tank.

"What the bloody hell are those?" Ron asked in shock.

Luna walked up to them, "the ministry is breeding brains in a jar!"

Hermione raised her eyebrow and dragged Ginny along to see. "You don't breed brains Luna," Hermione explained to her, "However that is rather odd. Having brains in a tank."

Ron pointed to a door on the other side, "more doors."

"Damn it," Harry muttered. "It was in this main room, not in a room with brains! I don't remember any brains!"

Neville was left standing in the middle of the room. "I don't like brains," he said weakly.

Hermione walked near him and looked around the main room again. "I can't say I like brains either Neville," she said to him.

Ginny threw open another door. "Hey," she called, "what's this?" Harry ran over to her. "I never saw this in my dreams."

Neville bravely walked over to peek over Harry and Ginny. "Is that an arch?" he said. "Looks like a curtain. It's moving!"

"Sirius!" Harry ran into the room.

"Are you not thinking?" Hermione hissed at him. Despite this, she took a step into the room followed closely by the others. Harry was already looking up in awe at the arch.

"Who's there? I can hear you!" Harry called with his wand pointed at the arch. Luna walked up on top of the platform and peered.

"There is no one talking Harry," Hermione said nervously, "Let's go please! This isn't it!"

"No, I hear them too," Luna said absentmindedly. She brushed up against Harry, but he didn't seem to notice. They were now standing looking at the arch in awe joined almost together.

"Harry! Luna!" Neville called as he stood back. "We have to find Sirius!"

Harry turned around to look at Neville. "Sirius? Sirius!"

He started to run out of the room leaving Luna staring at the arch in awe. Ginny had to climb up and grab Luna by her sweater pulling her into the main room again. Harry opened up nearly every door, minus two of them. Hermione sighed.

_Sirus!_He thought to himself, _what if he's dead? No, I would have felt it._ He tugged at one of doors. It was locked.

"_Alohomora,"_ Hermione tapped her wand on the door's lock. Nothing happened. Harry kicked the door.

"In my dream," he sighed, "the door wasn't locked." He moved over to the next door and pushed it open. _Is this it?_ He thought to himself. He peered inside. The room was dark and not very large. Harry turned his head, "this is it!"

"Finally!" Ginny sighed, "Opened up every single last bloody door.." Hermione laughed as the door was pushed open for her by Ron. They all poured into the room.

"What is that?" Hermione asked pointing at a blue orb with an egg in it.

Ginny floated over to it. She stared at the egg as it turned into a fowl, then a hummingbird and then an egg again. _How beautiful, _she thought in a sing-song voice as she tilted her head at it. Her eyes were fixed on it in wonder. Neville came up behind her.

"Odd," he stated. Luna was now also looking at it. Hermione could tell Harry was losing his patience by the look on his face. She grabbed Ginny by her sweater sleeve.

"Ginny," Hermione tugged, "Let's go!" Hermione was tugging at Ginny to get her to move. She finally started to move her feet but groaned in protest. "You can look at the bird later! I think Sirius a little more important then the bird!"

"Alright! Alright!" Ginny huffed as she was pulled away. Luna looked at Harry and then drifted away as well pulling Neville along with her. Harry was already at another door gently opening it. Inside were orbs of glass that he has seen in his dreams.

"Here! Here!" he called as they all rushed over. Ginny being tugged by Hermione like a tug boat would. Neville and Luna finally caught up as Ron was already behind Harry saying, "Blimey."

"What are these orbs?" Ginny asked more to herself then to the group. Harry pushed the door open a bit more and walked into the room.

"I don't know, but this is what I saw. Sirius was at," Harry shot off like a bullet. All five of them were surprised. They ran off after him. Harry was muttering numbers to himself and finally, a clearing in the aisles."He's not here!"

Ron looked up at something golden that had caught his eye. He tilted his head to read the tag._Harry… Potter? What? _He read to himself. "Um, Harry…"

"He's not here! Why is he-What is it Ron?!" Harry barked at him.

Ron jumped back a bit and pointed at the orb. "This ball has your name on it mate!"

Harry had to tip toe to see the orb with the golden tag. Sure enough, Harry's name was on it. "This has been here 16 years," Hermione noticed as she too tip toed to see the golden tag, "this is marked a few months before you were born Harry."

Harry grasped the orb in his hand and lifted it off of the shelf. He looked at it in disbelief.

"What is this?" Harry asked to them. Luna shrugged. The rest of them followed suit. Harry looked at Ron. "You're father never said a word about these things?"

"No," Ron replied.

"Good work Potter," a voice came from their side. Harry turned around to face the voice.

"Who's there?" he called out as he held his wand out. Hermione and Ginny moved forward and pulled their wands. Luna, Neville and Ron followed. A dark figure moved out of the shadows. His face was covered by a golden mask.

"Potter," the voice mocked with a laugh, "By now you should know who I am." The man's delicate hand waved a wand over the mask making it disappear into the air. Lucius Malfoy peered over at Harry and the others.

"Put your wand down and give me the prophecy." Harry backed away from Malfoy and into Hermione's foot. Hermione gave a squeal and poked Harry in the back with her wand.

"What?" she whispered.

"Filthy Half Blood!" came another voice. This one sounded female and harsh. A small thin figure with the same golden mask appeared out of the darkness. Neville felt knots in his stomach.

Malfoy turned his head, "Hello Bellatrix."

The woman waved her wand over her mask and made it disappear in the same fashion as Malfoy. A woman with a beautiful but battered face appeared from underneath. Her eyes, however, were black and crazed.

Malfoy turned his face back to Harry, "the prophecy." He held out his hand. "And no one gets hurt."

"What?!" Hermione whispered urgently.

Malfoy had his wand pointed at Harry as more Death Eaters came out of the shadows surrounding them. Harry needed to keep them all busy. Hermione looked around nervously.

"So this thing," Harry held up the prophecy, "is important to Voldermort?"

"You dare speak his name?" Bellatrix screamed, "You are not worthy half blood flith!"

Neville pushed Hermione out of the way, "You better take that back Lestrange!"

"Longbottom? How's your mum?" Bellatrix mocked.

"Better! Now that she is going to be avenged! AVADA-" Neville was cut off by Hermione who glared at him and hit him in the back.

Malfoy held back Bellatrix. "Enough! These games have to stop! Give me the prophecy Potter!"

"What is so important about this?" Harry said. He then turned his head, pretending to look at the other Death Eaters closing in."When I say so, explode," he whispered to Hermione and Neville. Hermione nodded her head. She pointed her wand at the orbs. Neville took the hint and pointed his. Ginny, Luna and Ron raised their wands to the other side.

"Dumbledore never told you?" Malfoy laughed.

"No," Harry answered.

"This prophecy is important to the dark lord and we are so pleased you finally got it. All those visions; we thought for certain you would be down here sooner!" Malfoy said with a smile.

"All of this was a trap? Where is Sirius?" Harry barked.

"I won't tell you Potter," Malfoy sneered.

Harry was about to drop the orb, "I can just crack this and to hell with it all!"

"No!" Bellatrix screamed. "Don't be an idiot! You don't understand the power of that you filthy little brat!"

"NOW!" Harry shouted. Spells shout of the tips of wands as the orbs all fell crashing to the floor releasing white essences. Malfoy let out a scream as he pointed his wand at Harry's back. "RUN!" Harry screamed. Red jets were barely missing them as they ran.

Ginny and Hermione took a sharp turn to avoid a Death Eater who was pointing his wand at them. Hermione pushed Ginny down to the floor as a green jet rushed into the orbs causing them to crash to the floor. This made Hermione jump to her feet. "_STUEPY!"_ she shouted as the red jet hit the Death Eater in the chest. He was launched into more orbs and knocked unconscious. Hermione glared with flared nostrils as she picked up Ginny off the floor. "Let's go."

Jets of red and green now filled the large room. Harry and Neville had made it to the main door. "Where is everyone else?" Neville shouted.

Harry looked around and saw Luna running towards them. She turned her heel, "_STUEPFY!" _The red jet hit a Death Eater off her trail. She made it out of breath. "Ginny almost got killed," she panted.

Harry was now looking for Ron who was close by but in a fight with two Death Eaters. He was knocked once in the chest with a spell. On the floor another Death Eater was on him wand pointed down at him. Ron gritted his teeth. "_Petrificus Totalus" _he shouted. The Death Eater completely froze and fell over. The other Death Eater was now closing in on Ron. A red stream of spell was coming for him, "_Protego!"_ The red beam was deflected as Ron caught up with the others.

Hermione was now shooting all types of spells as Ginny dragged her by the hand. Death Eater after Death Eater was stunned. Ginny did her part by clearing the way. She finally had enough and pushed Hermione out of the way. _Enough of this! I'm going to end this! _She thought with anger. "_Confringo"_Ginny's voice echoed throughout the room. The spell had its effect knocking over and exploding shelf after shelf of orbs.

Hermione looked in awe. "Come on!" she grabbed Ginny by the sleeve and ran off to the others.

"What was that?!" Ron asked as they finally made it.

"Ginny's temper," Hermione answered. She ran to the door and flung it open. More Death Eaters were in the room waiting for them. They all took their stances and were ready for a fight.


	19. Chapter 19

Sorry for the delay. I actually had really horrible writer's block. In about one or two more chapters, the end of Year Five is going to come and the story will continue to the summer and year six. Hope you enjoy this rest! And thanks to all the alerts set, favorites and so forth! I appreciate it greatly!

* * *

**Chapter 19: Fight**

One after another, the Death Eaters casted spells that knocked into Luna, Ginny, and Ron. Ron slid into one of the prophecy shelves causing more of them to come out of their orbs. The white mist flew over Ron's head and over Ginny who was laying on the floor next to him. Harry turned his head to look at who had fallen, but Neville was already trying to set things straight, "_Expelliarmus!"_He waved his wand at one of the Death Eaters sending that wand flying over a desk. Harry turned his attention back to fight at hand because a purple ray spell flew past his head and missed Hermione by mere inches. Hermione gritted her teeth, _that was too close. _

Ginny got herself up and pulled her wand in a motion that sent a spell out of her wand over her head. Hermione, Harry, Neville and Luna didn't even hear her say anything, but the red stream of spell was enough to single to them what it was she casted. The Death Eater who had taken a shot at Harry and Hermione was stunned full on and hit a desk behind him. Ginny growled, "Don't you touch her!" She motioned her wand again, "_STUEPFY!"_ Another jet of red hit the wandless Death Eater right into the man who was collapsed on the desk.

"Ginny!" Hermione ran to her and examined her face, "are you alright?"

Ron slowly got up and rubbed the back of his head. "I forgot I was chop liver," he said dryly.

Hermione blinked at him, "Ron, I was going to ask you next. Don't be such a baby."

Harry was disarming two more death eaters in the other room, "I can't do this alone!" Neville was trying his best to stun, set boils to and send them flying. Luna nodded her head and allowed her wand to produce bean bags that jetted at the Death Eaters. "What the.." One of them uttered as he got hit in the head violently by one. Luna smiled to herself in her usual dreamy manner.

"Let's go! Hurry!" Harry ran to the door, but Hermione's marks had faded. "Shit!" Harry cussed.

Ron looked around, "all the marks are gone!"

"I can see that!" Harry barked, "Come on! Pick a door!"

Hermione and Ginny opened a door but it was the door to the brain room. "Oh bloody hell!" Ginny muttered as she saw three Death Eaters inside just waiting.

Ron came up behind them. "Get out of the way!" he shouted as he noticed they were ready to cast some spells. A wave of some spell hit Ron. He fell back a bit but was laughing his head off. "Oh! That… That felt all funny! Harry! That felt funny! Haha!" Ron started to go into a laughing fit.

"What the hell is wrong with him?" Ginny asked turned around to her brother who was nearly on the floor. Another wave of purple flames came through the room missing Ginny by inches. "Oi!" Ginny waved her wand, but the Death Eater was Antonin Dolohov. "Oh hell," she muttered, "_Confringo!"_Ginny pointed her wand at the only desk in the Brain Room and it exploded violently knocking Dolohov backwards.

Another Death Eater was already dueling with Hermione and Neville. Neville tried to disarm him, but he was knocked back with a stunning spell. Ron was laughing, "Neville! Come on! Get up huh! Haha! It's not so hard look! Oh wow! Harry! Look! Brains!" Ron started pointing at the brains while poor Neville was on the floor being beaten by a Death Eater. Hermione waved her wand,

"_Impedimenta!"_ The Death Eater broke Neville's wand and nose before the spell hit him, freezing him in place. Dolohov got back on his feet and casted his curse on Hermione. The purple flames hit her in the back causing her to turn around violently. "Hermione!" Ginny screamed. Hermione's eyes were wide as she fell over onto the floor onto of the frozen Death Eater. "No!" Dolohov was laughing,

"See that?" He waved his wand and let the purple flames jet out of his wand again. Ginny ducked out of the way. Her anger was overwhelming. "_IMPEDIEMENTA!!!"_

"What?" Dolohov muttered as the spell hinder him. It froze Dolohov and knocked him violently back into the tank filled with brains. Ron pointed his wand at them.

"Harry! See? I told you! Haha," Ron laughed, "Brains! _Accio Brains!"_

Harry gritted his teeth. He was too busy holding onto Hermione to notice. Neville on the other hand, noticed. "No! Ron! No!" It was too late; the brains came flying at Ron entangling him. There was one also on Dolohov slowly straggling him. Ginny's eyes flew open. Not only was Hermione unconscious on the floor, but now Ron was being straggled to death by a brain. She knelt down next to Hermione with tears in her eyes, "Harry! Ron! Please help him! He'll die! I can't bare this!" Ginny's tears where landing on Hermione's limp body as she held onto her.

"Ron!" Harry screamed as he ran to his friend.

"Harry! Look!" Ron was trying to laugh but the air was being cut from him. "Brains Harry! I told you!"

In all the chaos, Luna was treating Neville's broken nose and handing him Hermione's wand. Harry was trying his best to think about Ron. "_Diffindo" _Harry cried out. The brain held on tight but was served from Ron's neck. Ron was not laughing anymore but nearly unconscious.

The floor opened up under them and caused everyone to fall into the room with the arch. Ginny held onto Hermione's limp body as she hit the floor allowing Hermione to fall on top of her. Luna and Neville hit the ground hard. Luna ended up hitting her head on the stone knocking her out cold. Neville looked at her with tears in his eyes. Harry was jetting fast with Ron towards the ground. "No!" Harry yelled as he held onto the prophecy. He held it close to his body as he tighten himself into a ball. His back hit the floor and Harry winced in pain. Ron hit the floor with brains falling down on them. One attached itself to Hermione's neck, another to Luna's legs and another to Ron's arms.

"No! Damn it!" Harry whipped out his wand. "_DIFFIN-"_ He was caught off guard as a disarming spell hit his wand out of his hand.

"Nice try Potter," Malfoy's voice rang out. He came out of the shadows with Bellatrix by his side. Neville got up to face her. "_EXPE-"_

Neville attempted to cast the spell but was disarmed by Bellatrix who swooped up to him in a dark mist. She grabbed him by his neck pointing her wand at his temple. "Shut up Longbottom!" she hissed, "You know what we want!"

"You can't have it!" Harry barked at the Death Eaters.

The two of them laughed as more Death Eaters came into the room shrouded in black smoke. "You are in no position to tell us we cannot Potter," Malfoy spat, "Give it to me!"

"NO! You let my friends go and then you can have this useless ball!" Harry yelled.

"Give it to me Potter," Malfoy repeated, "And I will let you all go."

Ginny was hunched over Hermione's body gripping her wand in her hand. She got up. "You did this to us! Harry should be calling the shots you evil vile…_Crucio!"_

The spell hit Malfoy causing him to stumble, but a Death Eater behind him hit Ginny in the face with a stun spell. Ginny closed her eyes and fell on Hermione's body cold like a board. Malfoy straightened himself up, "Well, thank you." He looked at Harry.

"GIVE IT TO ME!" he shouted as he drew his wand around his head about to cast a spell, but he felt another spell hit his back. "What?!"

"Don't you dare hit my god son," Sirius said. He coiled his fist back and punched Malfoy in the face. White clouds came rushing into the room. Lupin, Tonks were among the members of the Order who showed up, along with Arthur, Molly and Kingsley.

"Sirius!" Harry called, but Sirius was too busy fighting off the swarm of Death Eaters coming into the room.

Neville was knocked in the temple by Bellatrix, causing him to fall on the floor with a loud thud. He crawled to Harry standing next to him as the Order fought off the Death Eaters one by one.

Tonks and Lupin fought side by side as they got rid of one after the other. Malfoy was sending stunning spells at Sirius who was blocking them and sending some back. Finally, in the struggle, Sirius disarmed Malfoy causing him to stumble and kneel before Sirius.

"Leave this place," Sirius said sternly pointing his wand at Malfoy.

"I want that prophecy Black!" Malfoy spat. Blood was running down both men's mouths but they didn't take their eyes off one another.

"Enough of this!" Bellatrix waved her wand around her head, "_AVADA KEDAVA!"_ The green jet came hurling out at Sirius. It covered his body causing him to close his eyes and fall off into the arch.

"NO!" Harry yelled holding out his hand to Sirius but it was too late. Sirius had fallen though and was gone. "No!" Harry cried.

Bellatrix laughed, "Oh! I've been wanting to do that…"

Harry turned his body around sharply. "YOU!" he yelled at Bellatrix, "YOU MONSTER!"

Bellatrix ran through a door that lend into the main hallway of the ministry. Harry chased after her, while Neville was stuck taking the brains off Ron, Luna and Hermione. He was also left with the Order trying to revive the unconscious members of DA.

"Haha! He's coming to get me!" Bellatrix taunted, "He's going to get me!"

Harry finally caught up with her and pointed his wand at her, "_Impedimenta!" _The spell caused her to trip and land on the floor. She turned her body and looked at him helplessly.

"Oh no," she said sadly, "You got me!"

Harry pointed his wand at her and was about to say what he wanted to, but something inside told him not to. Neville caught up finally stopping at the sight. "Harry no!"

A voice rang out in Harry's head, _you know the spell. One simple word is all you need say to make her feel the pain you feel._

"Harry! No!" Neville cried out again. He was pushed back into the wall by some invisible force. "Harry!"

_You know the spell, _the voice taunted him,_come on and do it! Make her hurt the same way you do! She killed him Harry! She killed the only family you have left! Make her feel the pain you do!_

"NO!" Harry called out.

Bellatrix started to laugh as she got up on her feet. Voldermort was materializing behind Harry. He waved his hand to Bellatrix. She nodded her head and ran off to the floo network fireplace disappearing.

"Fool," Voldermort hissed, "you know the spell and look! She got away…"

Harry turned his heel and faced Voldermort in his full form. "I WILL NEVER BE YOU!" Harry yelled.

Neville was still pinned to the wall as the familiar form of Dumbledore appeared from another fire place. "I think it's about time," he said stepping up behind Harry. "It is that time."


	20. Chapter 20

Quick chapter. I'll be returning to Hermione/Ginny after this one. Thank you for the reviews once again and the interest in this fic. I appreciate it greatly.

* * *

**Chapter 20: Pressure**

"Dumbledore," Voldermort mocked, "come to fight Potter's battle?"

"You made a mistake coming here Tom," Dumbledore said calmly. There was a long silence. The silence was thick and both Neville and Harry could hear their own breathing.

"Did I?" Voldermort laughed. "Yes, the Aurors are already on their way and-" "By that time I shall be gone, and you will be dead! _Avada kedavra!"_

The spell was blocked by the large stature of the Wizard from the fountain. Dumbledore came around from the stature and shot a spell that neither Harry nor Neville were familiar with. Voldermort held up a shield and the spell bounced off. Another spell was shot from behind the shield from Voldermort's wand, but Dumbledore deflected it easily. Dumbledore shot a thin line of flame to Voldermort that wrapped around his body from behind his shield. It coiled and held him up, but Voldermort used his wit to make the flame into a snake that came rushing to Dumbledore. Dumbledore did nothing but raise the water from the fountain to hit the snake turning it into the smoke. The water rushed to Voldermort taking him and nearly drowning him.

Neville came rushing in to Harry. His eyes were wide with fear as he looked at the duel. Harry put his arm out to stop Neville from moving forward and the two of them stumbled back. As the water splashed on the floor and Voldermort was gone. Dumbledore looked around and saw nothing.

He looked at the two boys. "Get out of here!" Dumbledore warned them. For the first time he was showing fear in his voice. Harry turned his heel and grabbed Neville. The two of them were running back to the arch room back to the Order but a rush of air pushed them back. Neville was kicked to the side of the entrance hall as Harry crashed hard into the fountain.

"No!" Neville shouted. He saw the form of Voldermort rise and then fall into the floor. The form went right into Harry.

Harry's eyes changed, but his voice was the same yet cold. "_Kill me now. Do it you old fool. If death isn't that important and there is a fate worse kill me and the boy!"_ Harry said.

Dumbledore turned around and looked at Harry. "Harry, fight him," he said with fear in his voice. "Fight him out!"

Harry roared as the rush of memories came into his mind. Voldermort's and his mixed together were melting. "GET OUT OF ME!" Harry roared. He opened his eyes and they were his own green eyes. They were not the red eyes of Voldermort. A roar in the distance was that of Voldermort as Aurors and Fudge rushed into the hall.

"Harry!" Dumbledore called out, "are you alright? Harry?" "Harry Potter? Neville Longbottom?" Fudge said. "HE-WHO-SHOULD-NOT-BE-NAMED?" Voldermort's figure was over Harry, but vanished into the air. "He is back!" Fudge bit his lower lip.

"You have half an hour to fix Hogwarts Fudge," Dumbledore said calmly, "I will be taking over once again as headmaster and all of DA will be going back to school." He turned his pale blue eyes to Neville and Harry. "Come on boys," he said. "_Portus."_ The head of the statue became a port key. "Go ahead; I'll see you both soon."

Neville and Harry placed their hands on the head and rushed into nothingness and then they both fell into Dumbledore's office.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21: Mending.**

_Hermione, please wake up. Please, for me? Wake up, _Ginny was awoken by Tonks and was now kneeling holding onto Hermione's limp form. _Please Hermione. I don't want you to go away. Please wake up._ Tonks kneeled next to Ginny and looked at Hermione with sympathy in her eyes.

"I'm sure a healer can revive her," Tonks said, "I just can't do that. I'm ok with healing spells but I could only get some of you up and running. Luna has a broken ankle just like you do. You shouldn't even be kneeling like this."

"It doesn't matter," Ginny said grimly, "I can take the pain. It doesn't compare to how I feel about Hermione."

"She'll be alright Ginny," Lupin's voice was heard from overhead. "Come on, we need to take you both to back to school so you can be healed."

Ginny looked up at Lupin with tears in her eyes. "I.. I.." she sniffed up her tears and got up carrying Hermione up with her. "Alright, let's go then. The faster we get there the faster I can see Hermione smile again." Lupin took Hermione from Ginny and placed her over his shoulder.A portkey was made in the middle of the room. Kingsley and Tonks had to take care of the Death Eaters that were being held.

Hermione's mind was not out. She heard people, a fight, something about a prophecy. She heard Ginny calling out to her, she heard Ginny stand up for Harry. Then she heard Ginny fall silent. Hermione couldn't move. The pain was ripping through her body like fire. Her eyes just wouldn't open. _Ginny! If they killed her…_ Hermione couldn't even finish the thought. Her eyes were rolling back into her head as visions came into her.

She saw Ginny walking up to her with flowers. She saw her lean in kiss her on the forehead. Yes, she felt it. She felt the soft lips on her forehead. The flowers were placed on the table next to her. Ginny sat down next to Hermione and held on to her hand._Ginny?_

"Hermione," Ginny started to talk, "please wake up. Is there pain right now? I can't bare to even think that. I just want you to wake up. Please wake up."

_Ginny, I hurt. I can't wake up. Ginny?_ Hermione was screaming in her head. She couldn't move her body. Each time she tried pain flashed through her insides.

"Please wake up," Ginny was holding onto Hermione's hand. She could feel the warmth of her hand closing around her palm and fingers. "You know I love you. Please wake up. I don't want you to be gone. I don't want you in pain. Please?"

_Ginny? I can't even see you. I can't even bare this. Please! Wake up! Let me wake up! I can't take this!_ She shouted in her head over and over again. Hermione felt someone else next to her bed. A familiar voice was coming over her.

"Ginny," the voice said, "I am going to have to put more of this potion into Hermione to get to wake up. Are you alright?"

Ginny was silent for a moment. "Yes Madame, I'll give you your room."

Hermione felt Ginny's hand let go of her. _No, Ginny, come back._ Hermione then felt something going down her throat again. It was warm, healing. She started to feel better. The sore aching pain in her insides was subsiding. Hermione could feel once again, warmth on her hands and she knew that was Ginny.

"Ginny?" Hermione voiced finally weakly. Her eyes still couldn't open but speech was coming out of her mouth.

"Hermione?!" Ginny had tears in her eyes as she looked down at Hermione. "Are you alright? Hermione, can you talk to me? Are you awake?"

"I…" Hermione was trying to make words but was failing.

Madame Pomfrey placed her hand over Hermione's forehead. "Her fever is going down. Another dose of this and she should be awake once again." Hermione once again felt something cold slither down her throat. It coated her and relaxed her. "There, that should do it," Madame Pomfrey assured Ginny who was still crying and holding Hermione's hand.

"Ginny?" Hermione once again uttered, "Are you here?"

"Yes," Ginny said weakly, "I haven't left your side since I awoke myself."

"What happened to you?" Hermione asked.

"All I remember is you talking and then you didn't talk. And… did something else happen Ginny?"

Ginny was sobbing now as she held onto Hermione whose eyes had not opened yet. "I was hit in the face with a stun spell but I'm fine," she told her, "but something much worse happened. I don't know how to tell you this."

"What? Are Harry and Ron ok?" she asked quickly. "Yes," she said, "you, Luna and Ron all have scars on you from a little accident but they are fine. So is Harry. Harry is talking with Dumbledore right now with Neville."

"So what happened? Tonks is ok? The others from the Order?" Hermione asked.

Ginny sucked in her tears, "Sirius is dead."

"What?" Hermione was shocked. Her eyes still would not open and her body was still limp but on the inside she was aching. "Oh no, poor Harry."

Ginny could only nod her head. Ron was in the bed near by. "Hermione? Hermione are you awake?"

"She's semi awake Ron," Ginny said holding onto Hermione. "She's awake but not moving."

"Oh no, I'm sorry I gave her scars! Stupid curse got me," he uttered.

"Ron, relax. We are all ok. We need to be thankful for that," Hermione said loudly. Her eyes were finally open. The brown iris was making contact with Ginny's form. She could make out the red hair falling over her shoulders and the brown eyes looking at her brother. "Ginny?" Hermione called.

Ginny turned her head with a smile. "Her eyes are open!" she cried.

Ron laughed, "Great! Now if only she could move!" Hermione's face was curled up into a smile and a small laugh escaped her lips. Ginny looked at her warmly, "this is what I asked Lupin for. I wanted to see you smile again." Hermione only looked at her smiling warmly.


	22. Chapter 22

Thank for the kind reviews. I'll try my best to update as much as I can.

* * *

**Chapter 22: Living**

Hermione was lying in bed the next day holding up the daily prophet. "Well, they mentioned you Harry," she said coldly.

Ron was in his bed eating chocolate frogs. He had to swallow before even trying to talk, "At least he's not a nutter this time," Ron reminded her.

Hermione laughed, "Right."

Harry looked to Ron, then to Hermione then to Ginny. Ginny was curled up at the foot of Hermione's bed. "I love how they say that Harry isn't crazy and that the rumors are true but never admit that they were the ones slandering him," Ginny said as she rolled her eyes.

Hermione laughed but then grabbed her side. "Oh," she muttered, "I'm going to be drinking potion for a while aren't I?"

"According to Pomfrey," Ginny nodded, "Yes."

"Ugh," Hermione scoffed, "I can't take this pain. I don't know how to do it Harry."

"It's not easy," he told her.

Neville came into the room with Luna. "How's your ankle Ginny?" he asked.

Ginny, who looked like Crookshanks, raised her head slowly, "it's getting better."

"And you Hermione? Ron?" he asked them as he took a seat next to Harry. Luna sat down next to Ron and pulled out a copy of the Quibbler and held it upside down.

"I'm getting better," Ron said with a mouthful of chocolate, "I have to give Hermione credit. She's in major pain."

"Well, not major Ron," Hermione said modestly, "Dolohov casted the spell non-verbally so it wasn't at its full force. I'm so glad he's back where he belongs."

"But I heard the dementors are still under the control of… of…" Neville couldn't say it.

"Voldermort," Harry said without a hint of fear, "he is controlling them but that doesn't mean that they can't be behind bars. I'm sure it won't be the last we'll see of them though."

Hermione thumbed through the prophet, "so much for a new interview. This is the same one we had in the Quibbler with you Harry."

"Daddy sold it to them," Luna said dreamily without even looking up from her magazine, "we are using the money to see if we can catch a Crumble-Horned Snorkark this summer."

"Oh," Hermione raised an eyebrow, "that sounds lovely."

Ginny laughed, "right. So Dumbledore is back."

"And Umbridge is sleeping," Ron said laughing, "she hasn't moved in days." Ron looked over to the bed next to him and Luna, Umbride was lying face up, her eyes closed. She was dreaming and not moving. She started uttering something in her sleep but no one could understand her.

"Who got her out of the forest?" Harry asked.

"Dumbledore," Hermione answered, "I don't have the slightest idea as to why he would but he did."

"Seems everything is back to normal," Ginny laughed, "we have a nice roped off swamp now."

"Fred and George are that important?" Hermione sighed.

"Well, no," Ginny said lifting her head to face Hermione, "but even you have to admit that was impressive magic."

"I suppose so," Hermione said going back to read her paper.

"Ginny, catch," Ron warned her as he threw some frogs to her. "Does anyone else want some?" Ginny caught some and began to rip them with her teeth.

"I would," Neville said outreaching his hands to catch some as Ron threw to him.

"Fred and George sent them to me, looks like the shop is going well," Ron said.

"Seems everything is," Ginny sighed.

Harry smiled, "I'm glad you two are alright. Same for you Luna. Ron."

Ginny smiled at Harry but her eyes turned to Hermione. She had to move her body up a bit to get closer to her. Hermione could feel the warmth of Ginny's body close to her feet and legs. The thought of having her so close made Hermione smile, it made her realize that for now the worse was over.

"Too bad about the prophecy though," Ginny shrugged, "I wanted to know what it said and I'm sure that You-Know-Who wants to know as well."

Neville and Harry exchanged nervous looks. They both thought it smashed during the fight and was lost forever, but they both heard it in Dumbledore's office. Neville was shocked to know that him and Harry shared so much. _Oh, that's right, _Harry thought, _they don't know that me and Neville heard it._

"Um, right," Harry said, "well I have to go to Hagrid's. You know since you two can't go. It's his first day back and we should tell him hello."

Hermione nodded, "Right, tell him hi for me." _He's acting odd, _Hermione pondered, _but he wouldn't keep anything from us. Would he?_

"Same here," Ron nodded as well.

"Um, right, bye!" Harry got up and ran out of the room.

Neville bit his lip, "I'm going to go help Professor Sprout with some new plants. I'll see you later." They all said good bye to Neville as he left the room. Both Harry and him didn't want to sit there with that secret in their heads and hearts.

"Oh well," Ginny said, "it's just us now." _Neville left to? That was odd,_ Ginny thought with a slight sigh.

"Yeah," Hermione said folding the prophet finally, "that was some adventure."

"I think it won't be the last," Ginny admitted, "this is just the beginning of a rebellion that is going to have to continue until You-Know-Who is dead."

"Yeah," Ron said chewing on more frogs, "I mean, he's not dead… he just came back! Blimey, this is going to be a nightmare..."

"At least the summer is coming soon and I can finally do some more research on spells. I don't want to be unprepared again" Hermione said with a yawn.

"But you did fine," Luna said over her magazine, "don't sell yourself short just because one of the most powerful and dangerous Death Eaters got to you. I mean, he did invent his own curse."

Hermione smiled, "right. Thank you Luna."

Luna only mustered a uh-huh sound out her mouth as she continued to read. Ron yawned a bit. "What do you think the next step is?"

"Learning more about the enemy I would guess," Hermione answered. "We don't know much and you know the more we know the better it will help us."

"Do you think Harry is alright?" Ginny asked.

"I don't know," Ron replied, "that's a lot of stress for one person. And I mean, Neville was there too, I'm not sure how they are feeling."

"Harry is tough," Hermione said, "so is Neville. He may not show it, but I'm sure he is." She let out a sigh and looked at Ginny. "I'm just glad that everyone is ok. I mean I'm in pain but it could have been so much worse."

"I'm sorry again about the scarring Hermione, Luna," Ron said.

Luna shook her head, "no need for that Ronald. It wasn't in your control." Hermione nodded agreeing with Luna. They both had white like scars on them. Ron had them on his arms and neck, Luna's were on her legs and Hermione had them around her neck and down her chest.

"I can't wait to get out of here," Hermione muttered.

Ginny looked at her and giggled. "Neither can I!" she said laughing.


	23. Chapter 23

Thanks for the kind reviews lately. I'm trying my best to update everyday.

* * *

**Chapter 23 – End**

"Harry," Hermione said handing him Hedwig, "Aren't you forgetting something?"

Harry looked dazed for a moment. He took Hedwig from Hermione, "Oh."

"Yeah," Ginny laughed, "Don't want to leave behind poor Hedwig for a whole summer."

"Right," Harry said with a sigh, "Ron?"

Ron was loading his things into the carriage and making room for his sister and Hermione. He turned around, "yeah Harry?" "I am staying with you this summer right?" Harry asked while Hermione climbed in after Ginny.

"Yeah, I think mum said it was fine with her," Ron replied as he got into the carriage. Harry nodded and got in after him. Luna came skipping down the path with Neville in tow.

"Room for two more?" Neville asked.

"Sure," Harry said scooting over. It was still just Harry, Luna and Neville seeing what pulled the carriages. Luna sat next to Harry and flashed him her usual dreamy smile. "Hello Harry," Luna greeted him sweetly. "Hermione, Ronald, Ginny."

"Hello Luna," Harry said with a faint smile. He had to stop himself from looking into her eyes. He turned his head to see Hermione's quizzical stare. He looked to the side to stop from looking at her as well.

"Well," Hermione said yawning, "That certainly was interesting. Did Dumbledore speak to you at all Harry?"

Harry nodded. "Just the usual," he answered her.

"I see," Hermione took in a deep breath as the carriage started down the path to the train. _Why do I have the distinct feeling that you are hiding something big from me?_ Hermione thought as she looked at Harry with the same questioning stare.

Ginny smiled brightly, "finally some time at home. I actually miss Fred and George." "Joke shop is going great," Ron said. "Did you get the letter they sent us?"

"No," Ginny said. "Why did they send you one and not me?"

Ron shrugged. "It just said Weasley on it so I guess our owl thought me since I'm older."

"And mum usually sends howlers to yell at you," Ginny said sharply.

Ron frowned but Hermione and Harry couldn't help laughing. The carriage stopped and they all got ready to head into the train. Ginny smiled at Hermione once they were at the doors of the train, "after you." Hermione laughed, "thank you," and walked inside. They all took a compartment and Ron slide the door shut.

"Did Dumbledore ever tell you anything else about the prophecy?" he asked Harry and Neville.

_Oh, not again, _Harry thought bitterly. "No, nothing," he said.

Hermione looked at him with a sigh."Are you sure? I can't shake this feeling that you might be-"

"Lying?" Harry finished for her, "I'm not."

Hermione held her hands up in defense. "Alright," she said.

Harry sighed and leaned into his seat. Luna was next to him holding her issue of the Quibbler upside down once again. Neville was across from her eyeing Harry nervously. The rest of the train ride was rather quiet. Once the train stopped, Molly and Arthur were waiting on the platform for them.

"Harry and Hermione are staying with us this summer?" Molly asked.

"Yes, I think so," Hermione said.

Luna and Neville waved to the four of them. "I have to go Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny," Neville said. "Grand mum is here and I never want to keep her waiting. I'll see you next year!" Neville ran off.

Luna was looking off into the sky, "Yes, and father is here to get me. I'll see you next year I suppose." Luna looked at them with a dazed smile as she turned around and skipped down the platform.

Ginny and Hermione crashed into her room throwing their trunks on the floor of the Burrow. "Oh God," Ginny said, "so nice to home finally."

"Don't get too comfy," Hermione said. "We still need to see about Sirius' belongings. Harry owns that house now."

"Isn't that still the Order headquarters?" Ginny asked.

"Yes," Hermione answered as she crashed into Ginny's bed.

Ginny climbed next to her and collapsed with sigh. "You really did have me scared," Ginny said suddenly.

"During the battle?" Hermione asked.

"Yes," Ginny replied slowly, "I thought you were dead or weren't going to wake up ever again. I had no idea what kind of spell that was."

"Well I was aware of everything," Hermione said, "I didn't know that Sirius had… had died however." She bit her lower lip and turned her eyes to Ginny who was holding onto her. She was lying on her back. Ginny could feel her breathing.

"What did you hear then?" Ginny wondered aloud.

"Screaming, crying and you asking me to wake up, then I heard Harry scream. I heard Malfoy and then you saying something…" Hermione couldn't finish at once. She was struggling with herself. "…then you fell silent. I thought Malfoy or Lestrange killed you." Tears were forming in her eyes.

Ginny held her tighter. "I never want to go through that again but I have a bad feeling," she admitted, "that it won't be the last time we go though that."

Hermione didn't want to admit that she might right, but she knew it in her heart that Ginny was making sense. There was a light knock on the door. Ginny reluctantly got up and answered it. Tonks was on the other side looking down. Her hair was not its normal pink or purple. It was medium length, mousy brown and limp. "How are you doing?" she asked Ginny.

"I'm fine," Ginny said looking at her with concern, "but are you alright Tonks? You…"

"Yes I know," she said, "I just was checking on everyone and Molly told me you two were up here. It's going to be such a long road you know and well things are just going to get harder and… and…" Tonks felt some water drip down her face and she knew it was a tear. "I'm sorry. I'll leave you two alone. I just wanted to check up."

"But Tonks…" Ginny said. But Tonks smiled weakly.

"It's fine," she said, "rest up." With that, Tonks started down the stairs again. Hermione was now sitting up on the bed with a worried look on her face.

"What was wrong with her?" Ginny asked turning to face Hermione.

"Sirius," Hermione sighed, "that must be it."

"That must be what's wrong with Harry as well," Ginny wondered, "do you think?"

"Must be it," Hermione said biting her lip, "but what if there's more to it? I think he's not telling us the full truth on that prophecy. Neither is Neville for that matter."

Ginny raised an eyebrow as she walked back to the bed and took a seat. "Lying? But Harry said he wasn't on the train."

"Right, but I know him far too well," she admitted, "There's something he isn't telling us."

"Well, all we can do is give him time right?" Ginny tilted her head at Hermione.

Hermione shook her head. Her bushy hair was flailing all over the place as she did so, "we don't have much time left. I think that was the tiny battle that is going to follow something much bigger."

"Another war?" Ginny sighed.

"Exactly." Hermione frowned.

"I want to push all of that out of my head next year unless you-know-who jumps out of fireplace or something at school," Ginny said darkly.

"Right," Hermione sighed, "I think I agree with you."


	24. Chapter 24

Sorry for the delay in an update. I got a little behind. Alright, starting on the summer before year 6, year 6 begins in about 2 more chapters. Thanks again for all the nice reviews! I hope I keep giving you a good story from here on out.

* * *

**Chapter 24 - Summer **

"Hermione," Ginny lightly tapped her on the shoulder, "wake up."

Hermione rolled over looking into the sun. The glare caused her to close her eyes and roll over. Ginny was kneeling the bed with broad smile. "Mum just made us breakfast, come on," Ginny tugged on Hermione's pajamas.

"Right, it's morning isn't it?" Hermione asked in a dazed voice that reminded Ginny of Luna.

"Yes," Ginny answered taking Hermione by her hand and dragging her out of bed.

Harry and Ron were in a discussion about Quidditch when Hermione and Ginny appeared.

"Morning," Ginny greeted. Harry and Ron stopped their conversation to look at the girls.

"How did you two sleep? There was a horrible storm last night," Ron complained.

"It wasn't that bad Ron," Ginny teased. "Where're Fred and George?"

"They said something about their shop," Harry replied, "They want us to go before school starts again."

"Oh yea! Those would be awesome wouldn't it? Right Hermione?" Ginny asked tugging on her clothes. Hermione gave weak smile.

"Yes, I suppose so," Hermione said weakly.

"No more talk about that shop. Honestly," Molly came out of the kitchen with Arthur who was already late for work.

"I'll see you lot later. I'm already late and some," he stopped his thought, "well, I'll be home later." He gave Molly a kiss on the cheek and walked out the door. Molly looked at the kids who were all busy shoveling food into their mouths, especially Ron.

"We will get school supplies first, then if we have time we'll see Fred and George's business," Molly cringed slightly. "That's still a week away. Don't rush!"

After breakfast, they walked up into Fred and George's room. Hermione took a seat near some boxes and Ginny sat on the floor while Harry and Ron took the beds. "These beds are so lumpy," Harry commented.

"Your father seemed like he was going to say something but he stopped himself. It was something about the ministry," Hermione said.

"I'm sure something else is going wrong and Dad just doesn't want us kids to know about. Not after that whole ordeal in the Department of Mysterious," Ginny scoffed.

"Don't say that to me," Harry said cringing. He was still sensitive about Sirius' death. "Please, let's just think about the upcoming year. Who do you think is going to be the new defense professor?"

"Dumbledore will find someone," Hermione stated, "I don't think they will last more than a year, but he'll find someone. And hopefully the ministry stays out of Hogwarts this time around."

"Yea," Ron agreed, "we don't need another Umbridge that's for sure."

Hermione started to run her hands over some boxes. She opened up one out of curiosity. "What is this?" she pulled out a telescope looking object.

"Hermione," Ginny warned, "I wouldn't touch anything in this room to be honest with you."

"But it's just a telescope right?" Hermione's finger traced over something. It was a button. "Oh, see? What does this do?" Hermione pressed on it and there was a cloud of smoke. "Oh!" Once it cleared, she was rubbing her own eyes.

Ginny, Ron and Harry all coughed. "What was that?" Ron asked.

"Are you alright?" Harry and Ginny asked in unison.

"Yes," Hermione answered taking her hands off her eyes. "My eyes sting though. Are they alright?" Hermione had two black eyes which Ginny and Ron both had to hold back from laughing after seeing them. Harry, on the other hand, frowned.

"Hermione," Harry said seriously, "you have two black eyes now. I think whatever was in there punched you in the face."

"At least it did magically," Ginny said trying to suppress her laughter.

"What?!" Hermione got up. "Are you serious?" She ran out of the room and into the bathroom. A few seconds later there was a shrill scream. "For the love of Merlin! You weren't lying!"

"Of course not!" Ron bellowed, "why would we?"

Hermione frowned, "I don't know!" Within minutes, they were downstairs and Molly was trying her best to use everything she had to get rid of the black eyes.

"I just can't get it off," Molly frowned, "not sure what else to tell you Hermione."

"Just great, I'm going to be a laughing stock. Now we really have to see Fred and George, they better have something to get rid of this," Hermione groaned.

"We will," Molly assured her.

Harry and Ron retreated to Ron's room. Hermione and Ginny were helping up Molly with dinner and walked upstairs finally to Ginny's room. Hermione collapsed on the bed with a whimper. Ginny walked over and sat next to her. "Everyone is going to notice these horrible black eyes I just had to give myself," Hermione whined.

"I don't know why you touched anything in their room to be honest with you," Ginny laughed.

"Don't laugh," Hermione sniffed. "It's not funny. What am I going to do?"

"First of all, take it easy," Ginny said stroking her back, "Second, we'll see about rushing mum through our school shopping and we'll see Fred and George. They tested so many things on themselves I'd be surprised if they didn't have a cure."

"Right," Hermione sniffed again, "thanks Ginny."

"Always," Ginny laid down next to Hermione and kissed her lips slowly. "You'll always be beautiful to me."

"Liar," Hermione laughed, "I look horrible and you know it." The room was filled with laughter as the two girls started to drift into sleep.

A week later, Molly was knocking on the door to Ginny's room. "Come on girls," she called, "we have to get you fitted for robes and your list of text books have come. Oh and Hermione there is an owl waiting for you and Ron."

"Thank you Mum," Ginny said. She turned around to Hermione. "An owl for you? What do you think that's about?"

"Can't be my parents," Hermione thought, "They went on vacation. I honestly can't think of who it could be other than the school."

Hermione and Ginny rushed downstairs. Ron was standing near the owl holding up a letter. "I was waiting for you. What do you think this is?" he asked.

"Who is it from?" Hermione asked taking it gently from his hands.

"The school," Ron replied. "It's heavy! Open it!"

Hermione sighed and tore it open. Inside were two badges one for her and one for Ron. "Well, we had head girl and boy," she said with excitement in her voice, "Isn't that great?"

Harry cocked an eyebrow, "Ron made head boy?"

Ron snorted, "what's so hard to believe about that? Do you know who else made it?"

Hermione scanned the letter, "Seems that Hannah and Ernie made it for Hufflepuff, Cho and Michael for Ravenclaw. Oh dear…" Hermione bit her lip, "Malfoy and Parkinson for Slytherin."

"Oh bloody hell," Ron sighed.

"What's all of this? Who was the owl from?" Molly came into the room with a smile on her face.

"Me and Ron made Head Girl and Boy," Hermione told her.

"Yea," Ron smiled, "and Fred and George better not find out about this!"

"Well, let's going shall we?" Molly said fixing up her robes, "I think we should get you all fitted for new robes. Ron and Ginny I know need tailoring to theirs. And Hermione I have noticed you got taller. Let's go do that first."


	25. Chapter 25

Ok, I'm guilty of really bad writer's block. I'm so sorry for the delay. I'm going to update once a day as best as I can. I hope you like the way the story is going so without further ado..

* * *

**Chapter 25 - Draco**

"Come on," Harry pushed Ron.

"Don't rush me!" Ron said as he pushed him into Madam Malkin's Robe shop.

"We need to get this done now or else Hermione is going to walk around with two black eyes for the rest of the year!" Harry pushed him.

"Alright!" Ron snorted as he walked in. He stopped short when he noticed that Draco Malfoy was getting himself tailored by Malkin. Draco was too involved with the way Malkin was fitting him to notice Ron, Harry, Hermione and Ginny. Hermione was behind Ginny who was now walking into Harry.

"What's the big deal?" she whispered to Harry who was looking at Malfoy give Malkin a hard time over some sleeves.

"Malfoy alert," Harry whispered over his shoulder to her. Hermione had bumped into Ginny and was about to ask the same thing when she heard Harry's whisper. She looked over everyone's shoulders to see Draco fighting with Malkin.

"No! My father will hear of this insolence!" Draco spat. Malkin looked over at Ron with a sigh.

"Yes, alright Mister Malfoy," she sighed. "Mister Weasley, Mister Potter, Miss Weasley, Miss Granger, how are you doing?"

Ron gulped for a moment as he saw Draco turn around to look at all four of them as they formed a line behind him. He laughed as he caught sight of Hermione's face. "Very nice Granger, who gave you the black eyes? I need to know who I should send flowers to!"

"Sod off Malfoy," Ginny spoke up.

"Weasley, don't you think it's not wise to mouth off to me about your little girlfriend when your brothers aren't around?" Draco teased.

"Y-You forget that I'm r-right here Malfoy!" Ron said shaking a bit.

"No," Draco said laughing, "let me rephrase that, I meant brothers who can do harm to me. Not a pathetic little blood traitor who can't even use magic yet legally."

"Enough!" Malkin said. She had pinched Draco on purpose with a needle. He jumped. "Sorry, but that's enough. Malfoy, you may leave. Your robes are nice and tailored. Tell your mother I have put this on her tab. Weasley, come on up."

"I'm going to tell my father what a miserable job you've done Madam Malkin. I'll have this place shut down!" Draco huffed as he pushed past the four of them out onto the street.

Ron sighed as he got up and faced the mirror. "You've grown Mister Weasley," Malkin said taking his measurements. "How's your father?"

"He's alright," Ron some-what lied.

"That's good. Alright hold still now," she said as she got him ready.

Harry noticed that Draco didn't have neither his mother nor father with him for a moment. Then his mother came out of what seemed like no where. Harry caught sight of Draco screaming at her. He pointed to the shop and she tried to calm him down but Draco was so furious he ran off down the street. Harry had an inkling that it was more than the shop that he was mad about. He had noticed the direction in which Draco was running.

"Harry?" Hermione called after him as she saw Harry chase after Draco. "Harry!"

Ron turned around, "What's going on?" he asked. Malkin sighed, "Let him go, please turn back you're almost done Ronald."

Hermione bit her lip as she watched Harry run off. Ginny sighed. She thought for a moment, _do I follow him?_ She then picked up her things and ran out the door after Harry. Hermione sighed.

_What do I do? Follow her? Where is Harry going? Well, follow him and find out, _Hermione thought, _stop thinking and go!_ Hermione started to run out the door. Ron was stuck with a pin as he turned his body suddenly. "Ouch!" He yelped, "Can I come back?" He started taking off his robes.

"Yes, I suppose so, but…" her voice was cut off by Ron handing her his robes. "I'll be back. I promise!" he told her as he too ran out the door. "Hermione! Ginny! HARRY!" he called.

Draco stopped in front of a store and walked inside. Harry stopped short and noticed where he was. He read a sign, Borgin and Burkes. Harry sighed as he heard someone coming up behind him. Ginny was now visible. "Why are we here?" she asked Harry.

"Ask Malfoy," Harry said darkly, "I followed him here." Hermione was now with them.

"Harry!" Hermione looked at the sign that read Borgin and Burkes. "Why on earth is Draco in there?"

"He's a death eater." Harry said flatly.

"No," Hermione shook her head, "he's far too young. No, impossible. Harry, there has to be another reason."

"Fine, then he's in there for his father whom we know is a Death Eater," Harry shot at her. "Crap." Harry took out his invisibility cloak. "Not big enough for all of us." Ron was now running down the road. He read the store sign and gulped. Harry threw the cloak over Hermione and Ginny. He then tugged on Ron's shirt and pulled him into the shadows. Draco was now near the window.

"I have some extendable ears," Ginny said, "I still have some from last year." She pulled them out and showed Hermione. She nodded as Ginny started to string it to the door. Harry noticed and tugged on Ron. Ron nodded and gulped once again.

"How much for this one?" Draco's voice rang out.

"Too much for you to handle!" Mr. Borgin snorted.

"Fine, I need this fixed," Draco told him. There was a long silence.

"I can't do that," Mr. Borgin stated. "Not where you want me too. You have to bring it here."

"NO!" Draco shouted. "You fix it where I tell you. You wouldn't want my father, your best client, to be upset now would you?"

"No," Mr. Borgin sighed, "fine, alright. What else do want?"

"This. I have my reasons," Draco said.

There was silence then shuffling of something being put into a bag. "Get outta here Malfoy," Mr. Borgin finally said.

Draco was now exiting the store. Ginny pulled the ear back under the cloak before Draco left. He was hiding something under his robes but neither Hermione nor Ginny could tell what it was. Draco started running back to the location where he left his mother. Harry was about to run after him but he felt Ron tugged at his arm. "Don't." Ron pressed.

Hermione gulped, "well, I wish you would have heard that Harry, but it would have fueled this Death Eater theory of yours."

"What happened?" Harry pressed her.

Hermione was about to answer but Ginny took over, "he wants something fixed but for some reason he can't bring it in to Mr. Borgin."

"Anything else?" Harry asked.

"He bought something but we couldn't tell what it was," Hermione said. "Someone might have to go in there and you know, pretend to want something to figure it out." Everyone was looking at Hermione. "What?!" she jumped. "You want me to do this?"

"You did say it first," Ron said. Harry and Ginny nodded.

Ginny patted her on the back. "We'll be here with the ears so we can hear everything. Good luck!"

Hermione sighed but didn't protest. She walked towards the store, but before entering she took in a deep breath. She closed her eyes and opened the door. A bell rang over head as Mr. Borgin walked towards her with a suspicious look in his eye.

"Can I help you?" he asked her.

"Um, yes," Hermione stumped a bit in her speech. "I was wondering, um, what kind of, um, items you have to offer here?"

Mr. Borgin continued to eye her. "Nothing I think that would interest you. You should go."

"No, I, um, have been wanting to check out, you know, the darker side of, um, magic," she said. Hermione traced her hand over an object. "How much is this?"

"More than your worth," he answered sharply.

Hermione swallowed hard and nodded her head, "you might be right. I, um, saw another student leaving here. What did he, um, purchase?"

"Get out."

"But I-" Hermione was cut off by Mr. Borgin drawing his wand. "Right, it's not important… um, well, thank you!" Hermione ran out of the shop and hid behind Ginny. "Don't ever make me do that again!"

Ron laughed, "don't worry." He looked at her, "you are rubbish at it. Don't ever become a spy."

"See? Why are they covering it up so much?" Harry said ignoring the lighthearted conversation that was around him. His mind was on Malfoy and what he had bought.

"Dark arts Harry," Hermione sighed, "no one wants to be open about that. Malfoy might have gotten something for his father and that's it. It's no secret that his father sells and buys from Mr. Borgin."

"I know that," Harry said, "But still. Draco is or is going to be a Death Eater."

"Come on," Ginny sighed, "I can't believe we made Hermione do that with two black eyes. We need to go get fitted and go to Fred and George's shop."

Once they were fitted, they met up with Molly. "You lot are late!" Molly stated tapping her wand against her robes. "Here are your books. Now what else do you need? Anything?"

"No mum," Ginny answered, "Can we get Hermione healed now?"

Molly sighed, "alright." She gathered her things and started towards Fred and George's shop. "I guess we might as well."


	26. Chapter 26

Another chapter, another day. This one isn't too long I don't think. I really hope you like it.

* * *

**Chapter 26 - Arnold**

"You have to rub this on your elbow at least once a day to get the itching out," George told a girl as she was sobbing a bit.

"Yeah, we know the feeling all too well," Fred said ringing up a tab for her mother who was shaking her head. Hermione poked her head into the shop for a moment before she was pushed in by both Ginny and Ron.

"Get in there," Ginny laughed, "my brothers don't bite too hard."

"I know! It's just," Hermione looked around for a moment. It was packed with students trying out the latest gags. She sighed and just walked in. Harry and Ron looked around for Fred and George as Molly was trying her best to deal with the noise inside the shop.

"Hello mum," Fred said warmly. George turned around and smiled, "Ginny! Ron! Harry! and of course Hermione!"

"Hello," Ginny and Ron said in unison. Harry smiled at them as Hermione nodded her head. Molly sighed for a moment and then took Hermione by her arm. She swung her around until she was facing the twins.

"Whoa!" George laughed. Fred cringed. "Were you in our room by any chance?" he asked her. "Or did you get into a bar fight?" Fred teased.

"I was in your room, not a fight," Hermione sighed. "How did you know I touched something in your room anyway?"

"We invented it," Fred laughed. "Yeah, we should know," George added. They took her by the arm and sat her in a chair. They both went into an aisle and then came back with bottles in their hands.

"Try this one first," Fred suggested. He opened it up and rubbed some of it on his fingers and then applied it gently to Hermione's face. "There we go," he said with a smile. The black eyes were starting to fade away.

"Wow," Ginny laughed, "how did you two come up with that? Mum tried everything and couldn't heal her!"

"Well little sis," George turned around, "the trick is we test these things on ourselves."

"Yeah, all the time," Fred agreed. "Well…"

Hermione was looking at him with a disapproving glare. _And you tested it on first year students who wanted the money,_ she thought to herself. Fred and George laughed nervously at Hermione's glare. Molly sighed for a moment but didn't notice the look in Hermione's now healed eyes.

Ginny grabbed Hermione by the hand and lifted her out of her chair. Harry and Ron disappeared off into a room with Fred and George while Molly sat in a chair waiting for them to be done with the tour of the store. "Oh look at this!" Ginny said walking towards a few cages. She tugged Hermione along for the ride. "Look how cute these little things are! You know, I don't have a pet," she grinned. Hermione cocked an eyebrow.

"Um," she blinked for a moment, "You want one of these?"

"Of course! They are like cute little fuzzy balls of cuteness!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Right," Hermione rolled her eyes "they just look like different colour Puffskeins." Luckily for her, Ginny didn't seem to notice. Fred came up from behind and smiled at Hermione before tapping his sister on the shoulder.

"That is a Pygmy Puff," he said. Ginny turned around with a grin. "It's so cute," she told him, "Did you make them? I've never really seen anything like it."

"Yeah, well, somewhat made them. They are related to Puffskein like Hermione said. They are cute aren't they?" Fred nodded as he moved his hand closer to the cage. "Here, you can hold one," he offered her as he opened it, "which one do you like sis?"

"Oh, um, how about that purple one?" she said pointing at it. "A fine choice," Fred scooped up the little puff in his hands and gave it to her. "They don't bite and they make fine pets."

"Oh look! I think he likes me!" Ginny said happily, "wait… he is a he, isn't he?"

"Yes," Fred smiled. "Purple are the boys and the pink ones are the girls."

"Oh can I please have him? I can name him," Ginny started to think for a moment. _Boy names? Hmm, Doug? Roger? Adam! No, wait, something silly…_ "I can name him Arnold!"

Hermione crossed her arms over her chest and laughed. "Arnold? You want to name it Arnold?"

"Yes," Ginny snuggled Arnold in her arms, "a cute silly name for a cute and silly pet! How much for him Fred?"

"Free," he smiled, "you're family after all. All the girls seem to love them anyway. We get loads of sales. Have a look around too at that table. Might be of some use. Excuse me?" Fred smiled again and walked away to help someone out. George was still talking to Ron and Harry.

"Oh, Hermione," Ginny held up Arnold to her, "you don't like Arnold?"

Hermione eyed the little puffball for a moment. _It looks like a purple cotton ball, _she thought to herself, _I suppose it's cute? Yes. I should say that shouldn't I?_ "Well, I suppose he is cute," she said as she extended her hand to pet him. He started to hum as her hand stroked him. "Is it…" Hermione raised an eyebrow, "purring at me?"

"I think so," Ginny smiled, "I think Arnold likes you!"

Hermione smiled and stopped petting it. She walked away to the counter that was suggested by Fred and George. Ginny placed Arnold on her shoulder and walked over to her. Her fingers traced bottles that were pink, purple and red. "Romance potions?" Hermione traced over the pink bottle, then the purple one.

"Really? Let me see!" Ginny picked up the bottle that she was tracing over. "Oh, this might dangerous, but fun. It makes the person who takes it become infatuated with them. Oh look at these!" Ginny picked up something in a box. Hermione's eyes followed her hands. "Patented Daydream Charms! Wow!"

Hermione picked up a box and thumbed over the text. "Have a 30-minute realistic Daydream. Side effects may include drooling and/or dazed expression," she read out loud and then sighed, "just what we need, more daydreamers."

"I think it sounds great," she said, "come on, wouldn't you want a realistic daydream when you're bored and alone?"

"I don't know Ginny," Hermione blushed, "I already have you don't I?"

"I'm not around all the time," Ginny reminded her, "I'm going to take a few so I can just daydream about you in class." She winked as she walked away to find her brothers. Hermione was left standing by the display alone. Her cheeks, she knew, where warming up the more she thought about it. _What would Ginny possibly dream about? I mean, me, I think. I know that. But, um, what about me? There's nothing sexy to me. Or is there? Oh dear Merlin... I wonder if she has a thing for the studious type. What would that be? Me studying? Well, I guess Krum found that attractive. Maybe Ginny does too?_ Hermione was snapped back to reality by Molly moving in her chair a few feet away from her.

Molly got up and stretched out her body. "Come on, haven't you seen it all already?" she called out. Harry and Ron both had bags while Ginny had Arnold on her shoulder and the daydream charms under her arms. "Aw," George laughed, "don't you want to see the goods mum?"

"No thank you George," Molly told him honestly. She looked at them both with concern for a moment. "Are you two doing well here?" she asked them finally.

"Brilliant." Fred told her. "Yes," George agreed, "no need to worry!"

Molly looked at them with a frown, "with you two… I always need to worry."


	27. Chapter 27

Yay! Another update! I'm excited because we are finally in year 6! Thank you to all who have favourited, put me on their alert list and made comments. And thanks to anyone still reading this. It means a lot to me to know that the story is still going strong! Well, here we go..

* * *

  


**Chapter 27 - Krum**

Hermione made her way out the door the best way she could. She was carrying nearly all of Ginny's things. Harry and Ron exited behind Hermione and Harry tried to hold the door for her but Hermione muttered something under her breath that he didn't quite catch. Ron looked at him for a moment and the only thing Harry could do is shrug. Ginny had happily accepted more gifts from her brothers and was finally opening the door herself.

They walked out into the crowded and busy streets. Diagon Alley was so rushed right before the school year. Molly was trying to keep the bags of school supplies together while Hermione and Ginny walked a bit in front of Harry and Ron whom were whispering behind them.

"Did you really give them all that money to start?" Ron asked Harry. He shook his head with a smile, "why?"

"I really don't know Ron," Harry admitted, "I guess I just felt like I wasn't going to be using it. I mean, you already know that my parents left me so much money. I really didn't need the earnings and well, your brothers did."

"Well, still, that was a lot of money you gave them," Ron told him excitedly.

Hermione stopped so suddenly that Ron nearly collided with her. She spun her body around nearly dropping all of Ginny's new belongings.

"Hermione!" Ginny exclaimed, "please be careful! Why did you stop?"

"Sorry Ginny," Hermione apologized to her with a flush in her cheeks. She turned on Harry for a moment and she was about to tell him something when Molly was so far ahead she had to stop and retrace back to the group.

"What is it Hermione?" Molly asked her.

Hermione was glaring at Ron and Harry as she thought bitterly; _I have all the right to tell Ms. Weasley right here and right now where the twins got the money to open up that shop! But I won't, you are so lucky!_ "Nothing," Hermione lied, "I'm sorry Ms. Weasley, Harry just startled me. That's all."

Molly's right eyebrow arched higher than Ron or Ginny have ever seen it. "Hmm," she said unsurely, "Alright then. Come on, I need to get you lot back home now."

Hermione nearly slammed the door to Ginny's bedroom but she stopped herself from doing so when Ginny was standing in front of her looking at her with concern. She pushed her aside softly and threw her body onto the small twin sized bed. Her eyes rolled up to look at the reddish walls. They traced over the Quidditch posters in the room. She scanned each one until Ginny broke her gaze by asking, "What did Harry and/or Ron do this time?"

Hermione didn't answer her. Instead, her eyes went back to scanning the wall. Her brown eyes landed on Krum's posters. He was flying around on his broom stick repeatedly. "You're a Krum fan? I thought that used to be only Ron," she asked her.

"Um," Ginny's eyes shifted to the poster. "Not so much anymore," she admitted. "I hated him in 3rd year. I mean, he got to go to the Yule Ball with you. I was so angry that night. I couldn't even enjoy how amazing you looked." Ginny took a breath and sat on the bed next to Hermione whose eyes were still on the posters.

"No one else noticed. Not Neville, not Luna, no one," she continued, "I just went into a rage later that night, I just lost it!"

Hermione nearly lost her breath. Her eyes left the poster and landed on Ginny who was turning red from both embarrassment and anger. _Ron and Ginny were both upset that night? Well, at least Ginny didn't ruin my night. She was upset, but kept it to herself. Ron… oh that git. I would like him if he wasn't so stupid about people's emotions. _"You were mad at him?"

"Yes," Ginny sighed, "I wanted to be him. He got to dance with you. He got to see you nearly all the time and that took time away from me to be with you."

Hermione looked down at the bed. She finally sat herself up and took Ginny's hands into hers. She knew there wasn't going to be another Yule Ball while they were at Hogwarts. "You know I still write to him," she admitted, "I was writing to him all of 5th year and this summer as well."

Ginny's face was pale and blank in an instant. "You what?"

"It's nothing like that," she said trying to calm and reassure her, but to little avail.

_Nothing like what? What are you telling him? Do you still like him? Does he like you? What is going on here! Don't tell me I have to compete with that Bulgarian again!_ Ginny thought while biting her lower lip. Finally, after a long moment of silence, Ginny brought her eyes to meet hers, "What do you mean by that? Not like what?"

"I mean it's not what you think," she said, "I told him I was with you. I told him everything and I told the truth. He was still asking me last year if I was friends with Ron and Harry. One thing lead to another, and I received a letter from him asking me if I was still single and well…"

"Well, what? You told him right then and there in a letter? How long did it take you to tell him?" Ginny withdrew her hands from her grasp.

"I…I… I told him a little bit before all hell broke loose with Umbridge," Hermione answered honestly, "That's when the letters went a little further than just a pen pal. You understand?"

"I understand," she looked away from Hermione for a moment. Her cheeks were nearly matching her long flowing red hair. "So he knows? He knows everything and he's just a friend?"

"Yes," she answered. Her eyes still glued to the back of the auburn haired beauty sitting next to her. Ginny's back was still turned away. She felt slight moisture in her eye but pushed it back.

Without turning around she asked, "did you kiss him?"

"Wait what?" Hermione's eyes went wider than the sun rising.

"Did you and Krum kiss?" Ginny asked again.

"Well," Hermione sighed, "Yes, we did. But it was only… twice."

"Twice?!" Ginny turned around still trying to hold back the tears. _Why am I so upset over this? It was nearly 2 years ago and I was, well, I was too young right? What am I getting so worked up over. I had a boyfriend, sort of. Well, ok, I did, _her mind raced, _Beginning of 4__th__ year too. I dated a bit, why does this bother me? I didn't kiss my first boyfriend and I guess me and Michael only kissed… once. _

"Yes! But that was a long time ago! It was 2 years ago! It doesn't mean anything now!" Hermione was now frowning as she crossed her arms over her chest. _What does she care? She had boyfriends. More than I ever did. Ugh! What the hell?_

"I know that! It's not a big deal I guess," Ginny shrugged finally. She got up and headed for the door. "Come on, we promised mum we'd help cook tonight." Ginny walked out the door leaving Hermione with her arms crossed sitting on the bed.

"Harry! Stop it!" Ron shouted, "come on! We are going to be late!"

"I'm not stopping you am I?" Harry laughed as he ran down the train corridor. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were following close behind them. They were walking with Hermione's parents.

Ron grunted, "this isn't a race!"

"Alright fine, I'll slow down," Harry laughed. "Oh, but look! It's there! We are getting close to it Ron!"

"Shut up Harry! You have been talking to my brothers way too much!" Ron was now pushing his cart trying to keep up with Harry.

"You're right Ron," Harry laughed. "Ok, ready, we go together."

"Fine, come on then," Ron said, "Count."

They put their carts close together and got ready to run. "1… 2… GO!"

"That's not 3 you know!" Ron said running a little bit behind Harry.

The boys disappeared while Ginny and Hermione were taking their time talking. "Where's Crookshanks?" Ginny asked. Arnold was on her shoulder humming loudly.

"Ginny, really," Hermione said laughing, "I had to put him away in his carrier. He was just too… riled out over Arnold. It's not as bad as with Scabbers but dear Merlin, Crookshanks wants to eat Arnold."

"What?!" Ginny petted Arnold on his head, well, what she thought was his head anyway.

"Yeah, I should have told you, but I figured you'd understand when you saw that I had kept Crookshanks away from Arnold."

"That cat of yours," Ginny laughed, "Well as long as it doesn't eat Arnold, I guess it's ok. Come on, we have to run now to get to the train. I'm sure Ron and Harry are already inside."

Hermione nodded. They both ran through and onto the train platform. Harry was watching for Draco. "Malfoy," Harry nudged at Ron.

"What is it now Harry?" Ron asked him as he looked at Draco. Draco was standing talking with his father for a moment. Draco finally turned away from him and made his way into the train. Before he did, he held something in his hands.

"Did you see that?!" Harry pointed.

"See what?" Ginny asked. "Oh, Malfoy?"

"He took something from his father in a secret manner!" Harry pointed again.

"Harry, really," Hermione sighed, "let's just get on the train please."

Hermione and Ginny pushed past Harry and Ron to get their things on the train. They both waved goodbye to their parents and got onboard. Harry and Ron followed behind them.


	28. Chapter 28

Another update, not sure what to say other than thank you for reading if you still are. Anyway, here's:

* * *

**Chapter 28 - Worry**

Draco Malfoy made his way past a group of first years and into a compartment with Crabbe, Goyle, and Parkinson with a large grin on his face. Meanwhile, Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny were walking into their own compartment. Inside, Luna and Neville were sitting opposite each other. Luna had a copy of the Quibbler in her hand. Hermione scooted herself into the compartment and sat next to Luna. Ginny sat next to her while Ron sat down next to Harry who was seated next to Neville.

"Hello," Luna's voice was drawn out in a sing song tone. Her eyes didn't leave the pages of the Quibbler. Hermione stared at her for a moment before greeting her, "good morning Luna."

"Hello Luna! Neville!" Ginny greeted sweetly.

Neville smiled nervously. His eyes darted to Harry who was twitching nervously. His eyes were wandering towards Malfoy's compartment. "I bet you Draco is in there right now talking about whatever it is he got at that store," Harry told them.

"What are you talking about Harry?" Neville asked.

"He secretly took something out of Borgin and Burkes," Harry filled in Luna and Neville.

"Sounds suspicious," Luna said her blue eyes still glued to the magazine. Harry's eyes shifted to Luna's face. He felt a slight kinship with her at that moment and he couldn't control the slight blush that over came his cheeks.

"Right," Harry beamed, "see? Luna agrees with me."

_Right, _Hermione thought bitterly, _the girl who believes in nargels. Honestly, is that the best you have Harry._

Ginny chuckled which caused Luna to look at her. Luna's expression had not changed. Her face still looked as if it were fixed on reading, yet she looked as if she was looking into the sky. Ginny looked at her and smiled, "I think I might have to agree with you and Harry. It is a little weird that he took something out of that shop and he wanted something fixed but not there."

_Ginny, not you too. What's next? Are you going to believe in nargels too?_ Hermione bit her lower lip and sighed. "He bought something for his father most likely, and as for what needs to be fixed, I'm sure it's something in his father's possession."

"And you think that's good?" Harry glared at her.

Hermione shook her head, bushy brown hair bouncing from left to right. "I'm not saying it's good Harry. I'm just saying that perhaps you are overreacting," she told him.

Ginny started to pretend she was cutting the air in the compartment. Hermione shot a glare at her. "What?" she laughed, "I'm cutting the tension with a knife."

Luna, who was back to her reading, laughed so hard that everyone turned to look at her. Without looking up she said, "Wow! That was really funny Ginny. Cutting the tension and then making a movement like that. Clever."

Hermione raised an eyebrow at Luna. Neville chuckled a bit while Harry sighed. Ron, who was eating the entire time, looked up for the first time. "It wasn't that funny Luna," he said shaking his head. "Harry, what are you doing?"

Harry had gotten up and pulled his trunk out. He was looking through his belongings until he pulled out his invisibility cloak. "I'm going to go spy on Malfoy," he said sharply. Hermione was about to protest when Harry cut her off, "I need to prove it to you so just let me."

Harry walked into the hallway carefully. He was making the lightest steps he could. Ron leaned his body to the door and after a while he couldn't hear Harry anymore. "Has he lost his mind?" Ron asked everyone else. Ginny's eyes scanned everyone's reaction. Hermione was sitting with an angry expression fixed on her face, Luna was still reading but didn't really look like the words were sinking into her head, Neville was looking out the window nervously and Ron had a confused look on his freckled face.

"He might have," Luna said, "but I don't think he has. I think he has a point. He needs to see what's going on because Malfoy may be a threat."

"Draco Malfoy?" Hermione laughed, "how could he possibly be one?"

"Did you forget the ministry already?" Neville shot at her. "His father… is a death eater and-"

Neville couldn't finish because Hermione interrupted him with, "his father isn't a great one if you remember. I think we need to be worrying more about Bellatrix who escaped!"

"Yes, I guess so," Neville slumped into his seat and looked sick at the mention of Bellatrix Lestrange, "but I don't think you should rule out the Malfoy family. I think it's odd too. We'll have to see what Harry uncovers."

"Draco loves to show off, I'm sure he's bragging to his mates right now," Ron stated.

"I thought you didn't think he was a death eater Ronald," Hermione snapped at him.

"Well," Ron gulped, "I don't think he is, you see, but I know his father is so…" Ron looked out the door to see if maybe Harry was coming back but he wasn't. He turned back to Hermione, "…You know what if there's something that is going to happen at Hogwarts now. You know that wasn't the last of You-Know-Who."

"I know," Hermione sighed, "But do you honestly think Voldermort is that stupid? Oh Ron stop it!" Ron cringed at the sound of Voldermort's spoken name. Hermione arched her eyebrows down and glared deep into Ron. "Anyway, as I was saying, I don't think he would be that stupid. We know he fears Dumbledore."

"I know that," Ron said defensively. He crossed his arms over his chest and slumped into his seat along with Neville. Ginny was now on the edge of her seat taking in everything that was being said.

"Is it ok for me to say that I am on the fence about all of this?" she interjected. "I mean, ok, so we know Malfoy's dad is a death eater. But do we really know what's going on with You-Know-Who?"

"No," Ron answered, "but we should be careful you know?"

"I agree with Ron," Neville spoke up.

"So do I," Hermione said, "but I don't think Malfoy is a death eater like Harry believes."

"But what if he's in the process of following in his father's foot steps?" Ginny asked her.

"Draco may be a jerk and he may be rude," Hermione took in a deep breath, "But he's not evil."

The train rolled down the tracks and stopped at the school and Harry still was not back. Hermione and Ron were both looking into the hallway to see if maybe he was coming out. They saw and heard nothing. "Where the hell is Harry?" Ron asked as he got up. He grabbed his trunk and Harry's. Hermione took Crookshanks and her trunk out into the hallway. There was a large group of students.

"Come on," Hermione urged them, "Let's see if he's outside already. I don't see Draco yet."

The five of them walked out to the carriages looking franticly for Harry but just saw no sign of him. Hermione caught a glance of Draco walking with his Slytherin friends. She tugged on Ron and Ginny who turned to see him walk into a carriage. Before Hermione, Ginny or Ron could even go back to the train, the doors shut.

"Shit," Ginny stomped her foot on the ground, "the train is leaving already!"

"I didn't see Harry come out," Ron said nervously.

"Me either," Neville agreed with a worried look etched on his face.

Luna had her wand tucked behind her ear, her copy of the Quibbler under her arm and a trunk in her hand. She was looking over the crowd in her usual dazed demeanor. "I think he's still on the train," she nearly whispered to the others. "Draco must have heard Harry and done something to him. Hmm, that's bad isn't it?"

"Yes!" Hermione snapped, "that's really bad! That train is going back towards London!"

Ron and Neville exchanged looks of complete worry and frustration. "We can't just bloody stand out here, we have to get to the Great Hall or else," Ginny nearly yelled out of her own frustration, "come on!"

They shuffled into the Great Hall. They parted ways with Luna who had to seat herself at the Ravenclaw table. The others made haste to the Gryffindor table. "Bloody hell," Ron dropped his head onto the wooden table. "This is so utterly bad," he continued even though his voice was slightly muffed by the position, "Snape already has it out for Harry you know? He's going to be late!"

"That's not the least of Harry's problems at the moment Ronald," Hermione sighed, "if Luna is right, then Harry is heading back in the opposite direction and it's going to take him a long while to get back here."

Ginny frowned, _Harry… where are you?_


	29. Chapter 29

A bit of writer's block.. bleh. I hate when that happens. Oh well, here's another update though despite that.

* * *

**Chapter 29 - Next**

Luna skipped off to her place at the Ravenclaw table. She sat near Cho who was looking around for signs of Harry. Hermione walked to the Gryffindor table with Ginny, Ron and Neville in tow.

"Harry," Hermione breathed as she sat down, "where the hell is he and what the hell happened with Malfoy?"

Malfoy strolled into the hall with his gang of Slytherin. "Speaking about me behind my back already mudblood Granger?"

Hermione clutched her fists and turned around to face Malfoy. "What did you do to Harry?" she hissed at him.

"Oh," Draco laughed, "Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Yes, she would," Ginny said with a hint of edge in her voice.

"Tell that half blood fool Potter that next time he spies on me, he doesn't make a sound," Draco spat at them. "He's in London by now and thank Merlin for that."

"What did you do to him?" Ron got up to face Draco.

"Don't humiliate yourself Weasley," Draco laughed. "Potter got what was coming to him." Draco smirked and motioned for the others to follow him to the Slytherin table.

"The nerve of that little prat," Ron grumbled as she sat back down.

"Let it go Ron," Hermione sighed. She shook her head and looked forward. Ernie and Hannah were sitting in front of her line of vision. Ernie looked at Hermione for a moment and gave her a look as to say 'Where is Harry?' Hermione merely shook her head and shrugged. Hannah was now looking at the doors of the Great Hall for signs of him.

Harry came into the Great Hall at that moment with his trunks in his hands. He was still in his muggle clothing and was being escorted by Tonks who still had mousey brown hair. Her demeanor was still dark, moody and depressed looking. Snape had gotten out of his seat as Harry was brought to the staff table.

"How did Tonks get Harry off the train?" Ron asked Hermione. She turned her bushy haired head to face his freckled face. "I don't know," she told him honestly.

Snape curled his lip up at Tonks who was pointing at the Slytherin table. She shook her head and took Harry out of the hall. "That's just weird," Neville noted.

"I agree," Hermione nodded.

Later that night, Hermione sat down in front of the fireplace in the common room with Crookshanks curled up on her lap. Ginny walked into the room and tilted her head at Hermione. She walked closer as slow as she could. She then leaned her body over the couch, "what are you thinking about?"

Hermione smiled, "nothing really."

"I find that hard to believe," she told her, "Hermione Granger's head is never empty."

"Just," she sighed, "thinking about Draco and everything Harry has been saying lately. And I'm wondering what Harry heard in the compartment. I haven't had a chance to talk to him since he was escorted in by Tonks."

"Yeah," Ginny nodded. She made her way around the couch and sat down next to Hermione. "I was thinking the same thing actually a little while ago."

"Really?" she turned her face to Ginny.

"Yeah," Ginny said, "but there was something else on my mind after that."

"What's that?" Hermione asked her. _No matter what she's going to say, I'm still going to be wondering about Draco, _Hermione thought sadly, _I know I shouldn't let myself slip into this, but for some reason, I'm starting to feel worried._

"Thinking about us," she said finally, "All of this chaos. I mean summer was great! Don't get me wrong, but I'm glad we are back at school. You can, you know, help me study for O.W.L.S."

Hermione laughed, "Making out 101 is not on the test Ginny."

She laughed and shook her head. Her red hair was swept up into a pony tail and she was wearing her usual boyish uniform. She tucked herself into Indian position on the couch as she faced Hermione. "I know," she giggled, "but it should be."

Hermione turned slightly red as she looked into the fire. Crookshanks was purring loudly on her lap as she stroked him behind his ears. "You know Ron might walk in at any moment," Hermione reminded her.

"So?" she laughed. "I don't care. There's no one here but us for now, let's take advantage of it?"

"I just don't know Ginny, it seems a little-" Hermione was cut off by Ginny who was leaning into her kissing her softly on the lips. She closed her eyes softly as she felt the warmth of her lips all over her body.

Ron walked in at that moment from the Quidditch pitch. He stopped short when he noticed the scene in front of him. "Whoa! Ginny! Hermione!" Ron said shielding his eyes.

"Damn it," Ginny broke away from Hermione and glared at her brother. "I thought you were going to be a bit later Ron!"

"Well, no! It's getting too dark out there," Ron complained. "Harry is coming up too. You two should just go to bed or something." He shook his head and stalked off to the boy's dorm room.

Harry was next through the hole. He looked at Ginny and Hermione who were both red in the face. "Did I interrupt something?" he asked them.

"No," Ginny scoffed. "Ron did that already."

"Oh," Harry walked over to the fireplace and took a seat in his favorite chair.

Hermione cleared her throat and looked at Harry seriously. "What happened on the train?" she asked him.

"Shouldn't we wait for Ron?" Harry frowned.

"You can tell him tomorrow when I'm in the library tutoring Ginny and getting some homework done," she said, "We have NEWTS to get ready for as well. So come on, spill it."

"Draco was bragging about how he bought something dangerous and how he's getting something even more dangerous fixed," Harry said grimly.

"What could be dangerous I wonder," Hermione thought out loud.

"I don't know," Harry said, "but he was sure making a big deal about it while Pansy Parkinson was all over him. I made the mistake of making a noise, and he heard me. He hit me with a binding spell and I was left on the floor of his compartment."

"And then Tonks found you?" Ginny asked.

"Yes," Harry blushed, "that was so embarrassing!" He got up and started for the boy's dorm. "It's usually the other way around with her, you know? Anyway, I think I'm going to bed. I'll talk to you two and Ron tomorrow. Good night." With that, he turned his head and walked up into the boy's dorm.

"Come on, we should get some sleep as well," Hermione sighed.

"Party pooper," Ginny frowned. She kissed Hermione on the lips before grabbing her hand and leading her up to the girl's dorm.


	30. Chapter 30

Well, here we go. Finally at Ch. 30! It really feels like a milestone for me since the first few chapters. Hope everyone reading enjoys it!

* * *

**Chapter 30 - ****Lavender**

Hermione opened her eyes as the sunlight drifted in from the dusty windows of the girl's dorm room. She yawned loudly and stretched before lifting her body up and out of bed. She noticed that Ginny was still curled up in her bed with Arnold next to her head. She got out of bed and walked over to her quietly but a voice came up from behind her, "Morning Granger."

Hermione spun around to face Lavender. "Um, morning," she said unsurely. Lavender smirked and walked away from her and joined up with her friends as they exited the rooms down into the common room. Hermione arched up an eyebrow, _she must be up to something, she's never nice to me._ She pushed the thought out her head.

Ginny stirred a bit and opened one eye. All she saw was furry purple fur. "Hello Arnold," she said sleepily. She took out her hand from under the covers and petted him softly. He woke up with a start but was soon humming loudly. Hermione smiled as she approached, "I didn't want to wake you…"

"Oh," Ginny sighed, "It's fine. What did Lavender want?"

"She actually said good morning to me," Hermione frowned, "I get the feeling that perhaps she's up to something."

"You might be right, but I'm too hungry to think about her right now," Ginny laughed. She yawned and started to get out of bed but Hermione sat down on the bed next to her. "Hermione," Ginny protested, "I want to eat."

Hermione rolled her eyes into her head. _Weasley, you left me wide open to make a joke about that, but I won't, _she thought with a wide grin. "You can eat later, there's no one here but us, and we have time until potions."

Ginny looked at her for a moment before laughing, "What are you trying to tell me exactly?"

"Well, why not give me a snog before you run off to stuff your face?" she laughed nudging her side.

"What? Are you serious?" Ginny asked her. "I haven't brushed my teeth yet."

"So? What happens when one day you and I are living together and share the same bed?" Hermione smiled brightly, "and I wake up before you, right? Let's say I want to wake you up, are you going to complain as I'm kissing you, or doing something else to you, that you need to brush your teeth?"

Ginny's eyes widened. "What?" she nearly choked as she laughed, "Where is this coming from?"

"What?" Hermione now pouted at her, "come on, I'm not asking for much."

Ginny looked at her with a smile then leaned forward and pressed her lips to hers. Hermione closed her eyes and allowed herself to be invaded by her mouth and tongue. Slowly, Ginny opened her eyes and broke the kiss. "Now now Miss Granger," she teased, "we can use the room for that later if you really want."

Hermione smiled and shook her head, "No, not really, because you have O.W.L.S. this year and I have N.E.W.T.S. but perhaps we can squeeze it in some time?"

"Perhaps," Ginny smiled. She started to push Hermione lightly, "but for now, I need food! Come on! Let's go!"

Hermione walked out of the dorm room very close to Ginny after they were both dressed and ready. They stopped short as they saw that Ron and Harry had been waiting for them and in this time Lavender Brown was pulling Ron away from Harry to start a conversation with him. Her eyes were on Hermione a split second before she turned to Ron, "Are you still mad at me for what I said last year about Granger and your sister?"

Ron rolled his blue eyes, "no. That would be a waste of my emotions, now wouldn't it?" He tried to walk around her but she blocked him by holding up her hands.

"Then why have you been avoiding me?" she shot at him.

"Well," Ron was still trying to get around her but she was making it hard for him. "I'm hungry and I would like to get to breakfast since Ginny and Hermione are finally here."

"That is not what I meant," she sighed. She lifted her eyes off of Ron to look at Hermione. The same smirk from earlier was on her pale face. She then turned back to Ron, "Would you mind if I join you?"

"I always eat with Hermione and Harry," he groaned, "you know that."

"Why not change the routine for once?" she asked him as she got closer to him. Ron shook his head, "no thanks."

He finally broke away from her to join Harry. He was watching Lavender's eyes float from Ron to Hermione and then back to Ron. He heaved a sigh as Ron got near him. "Come on, Hermione and Ginny are there," he pushed Ron towards them. Lavender was still behind him.

"Why don't you just let me eat with you lot?" she persisted. Hermione rolled her eyes and made her way over. "Because we just don't want to eat with you, that's why. You have your own friends, why do you want to eat with us? Aren't we just the mudblood and blood traitor muff munchers?"

Lavender smirked once again, "alright, have it your way Granger." She stepped away from them and walked to the portrait hole. Her friends had been waiting for her. Neville walked up to them, his eyes still watching Lavender leave. "What was that about?" he asked them.

"Your guess is as good as ours," Ron muttered. "Let's go, I'm starved."

Once downstairs it seemed that there was a new face sitting at the staff table. Hermione was the first notice. She gave a huge sigh as she sat down at the Gryffindor table. "This better not be the new Defense professor from hell," she groaned.

"I heard that Snape is teaching it now," Ginny said darkly.

"Who told you that?" Harry bellowed.

"Relax Harry," Ginny held up her arms, "I heard it from some Ravenclaws in my year."

"Not Luna right Ginny?" Hermione pleaded.

"No, not Luna," Ginny laughed.

"Snape is a prat," Harry muttered, "he can't be."

"Afraid so," Ginny told him.

"Attention students," Dumbledore's voice rang through out the Great Hall. "I'd like to announce some changes for this coming term. First of all, I'd like to welcome you all back and I'm very sorry for not giving this speech yesterday, but it seems that nothing was official last night." He looked over all the students who now had full attention on him.

"Professor Snape will now be your Defense Against the Dark Arts professor," he told them, "and I'd like to introduce Professor Slughorn who will be our potions master once again here at Hogwarts."

There were a few moans and groans, most of them coming from Harry, about Snape but then the hall was filled with clapping for Slughorn who got up from his seat to bow. Hagrid and Professor Spout were exchanging looks as Slughorn's odd demeanor.

"Professor Slughorn used to be our potions master a long time ago, but has decided to come back to teach you all one last time," Dumbledore went on, "While he is here, I would love for you all to be on your best behavior. Thank you and enjoy your breakfast!"

Luna had wandered over from the Ravenclaw table to the Gryffindor table after Dumbledore's speech. "The feast last night was lovely, wasn't it?" Her eyes were staring off into a wall and without waiting for a reply said, "yes, the pudding was fantastic. Too bad we don't have pudding now."

Neville looked at her strangely, "for breakfast?"

"Why yes," she smiled at him tilting her head slightly, "there is always time for pudding."

Hermione didn't bother to look at her. She was sipping on her juice and nearly chocked on it when Luna went off about pudding. Harry was still angry about Snape being the new Defense professor and Ron was stuffing his face.

Neville bit his lower lip and smiled weakly at Luna, "right, of course."

"So," Ginny said trying to steer the conversation away from pudding for breakfast, "What do you lot think of Slughorn?"

"As long as he is not another Umbridge, I could care less," Hermione muttered.

"Oh, he seems very nice," Luna stated, "he is Slytherin though."

"Great," Harry got up muttering, "just what we need. I'm going to go get ready for bloody potions."

Ron watched him go with a mouthful of pancakes. He swallowed as Hermione was looking at him. "You have the worst eating habits Ronald," she stated.

"What?" he protested.

"Nothing, I'm going to start heading to potions," she said, "what class do you have Ginny?"

She coughed, "defense."

"Let me know how that goes," Neville told her.

"I'll let you all know how Snape is now with his dream job," she said sourly.

Hermione got up, "I'll walk you there then I'll head down to the dungeons. I'll meet you there Ron?" Ron, who had another mouthful of pancakes, nodded. Hermione nodded back and walked into the long hallways with Ginny at her side.


	31. Chapter 31

Long chapter! Sorry about that.. I got a little carried away with where the story is going, I hope you continue to enjoy it!

* * *

**Chapter 31 - Club**

Hermione walked Ginny to the dark Defense classroom within a couple of minutes. "Please try to pay attention in class," Hermione warned her, "no using day dream charms, alright?"

Ginny rolled her brown eyes and smiled wide, "but being away from you for an hour would be torture."

Hermione shook her head, "you'll live. Remember, O.W.L.S. are coming up and you-"

"Have to be prepared!" Ginny finished for her. "I know Hermione; I'll be good, but only for you. I better get a treat later." Ginny winked at her causing her face to flush. She held up her hand to her own face trying to cover the redness.

"Alright, yes," Hermione grinned under her hand, "library after lunch. I'll see you then."

Ginny nodded and was about to kiss Hermione when she remembered where she was. She really didn't want more students talking about her. "Right," Ginny cleared her throat, "I'll see you there then."

Hermione held Ginny's hand for a second and with a smile turned around to walk down to potions. Ginny's head was spinning as she entered the classroom. _No charms, _she told herself. _I have to tell her about Snape and I have to be good for her. I've never felt this way about anyone before, I wonder if it's too soon to say I'm in love with her._

She was forced to push the thought out her head. She took a seat next to Luna Lovegood who, thankfully, was in this class with her. She didn't really have any other friends her age. "Hello Luna," Ginny greeted her warmly.

Luna did not look away from the wall. Her face was calm, dazed and absent-minded as ever. "Hello Ginny," she said slowly. "How is Hermione?"

"Um," Ginny smiled, "I think she's fine."

"Hmm," Luna hummed, "that's good. You two are good together. I think she evens you out."

Ginny was about to reply to Luna when Snape entered the classroom and told them to quiet down. Meanwhile, Hermione had made her way into the dungeons. She took a seat next to Ron and Harry. "There you are," Ron laughed.

"Did you see Snape?" Harry asked her.

"No," Hermione told him. "I didn't walk inside and I don't think he was in the room yet. Ginny got there early."

"That's only because you were walking her," Ron teased, "she used to be late all the time 3rd and a little bit of 4th year."

Hermione glared at him then sighed. "Yes," she drew out, "I guess you are right that it is my influence."

"Good morning class," Slughorn said entering the room with a broad smile, "settle down now! So, I see that I have Gryffindor and Hufflepuff this class." He looked over everyone.

Harry started to panic as he tugged on Hermione's robes. "What is it Harry?" she whispered to him.

"I forgot my book!" he whispered back.

"What? How could you?" she asked him. "Is it in your trunk?"

"I think so," he whispered biting his lip.

"Mister Potter," Slughorn chuckled, "Mind telling me what Miss Granger can help you with?"

"Sorry sir," Harry sighed, "I forgot my book."

"Oh," Slughorn chuckled again, "is that all lad? Come, I have some books here in this locker."

"I think I also forgot my ingredients," Harry said nervously.

Slughorn didn't say a word. He merely handed Harry an old used book and some ingredients.

"Thank you sir," Harry cleared his throat and went back to his seat.

"No problem," Slughorn said, "now then! Let's get into a group of four please!"

Ernie was about to get into a group with Hannah, but she paired up with Lavender Brown, Susan Bones, and Katie Bell. Lavender's eyes remained on Hermione as she got into the group with Hannah and the others. Ernie noticed her gaze and looked at her oddly before he turned to the trio. "Excuse me," he asked Hermione, "would you mind if I join you? I, well, have no one else."

"Not at all Ernie," Hermione told him. She made room for him to sit with them. She was still slightly annoyed at Ron for his lack of support of his sister so she sat Ernie in between herself and Ron.

"Harry," Ron said not even noticing what Hermione did, "that book smells."

"Well, it's old," he laughed.

"Page 34 students," Slughorn said.

Hermione flipped her book to the page first. Ernie and Ron flipped but Harry was having a hard time because the pages in his book were a little sticky. He finally managed to and noticed something. Hermione noticed his eyes scan the page margin. _I hope he's not reading gossip from long ago on those margins, _she thought, _he needs help in this class._

After adding ingredients to the cauldron, Hermione was about to stir the potion but Harry stopped her. "No," he held out his hand to grab the stirrer, "not like that."

"Harry," Hermione gasped, "what the hell are you talking about? That's how it says to do it in the book."

"Well, mine is different and I just want to try it," Harry protested as he took the stirrer out her hands forcefully.

"We are going to get a bad mark," she scoffed at him.

"Just let me try this," he pushed. He started to stir the cauldron the way his book was telling him to and the potion took on the exact color it was supposed to. Hermione eyed Harry suspiciously. "Oh! Who did this so quickly?" Slughorn asked walking near Hermione's group.

"I did sir," Harry said proudly.

"Excellent! 5 points to Gryffindor!" Slughorn exclaimed. "See me after class Potter, Granger."

Hermione was a little shocked that her name was called. _What did I do?_

Once class was over, Harry and Hermione were waiting at Slughorn's desk as he was talking to Ernie about homework. He walked over to them finally and sat down at his chair. "Well, Mister Potter I'm so glad that you did so well today! I knew that Harry Potter must have some of Lily Potter's great potion making skill! Snape doesn't know a good potion maker when he sees one, even though he is quite talented himself!"

_Is this man serious?_ Hermione thought. "Miss Granger," he addressed her. "You have top marks in almost all classes and you scored insanely high on the O.W.L.S. A very bright witch if I ever did see one."

"Thank you sir," Hermione said.

"Now, I asked you to see me after class not to just compliment you," he said proudly, "but I do want to start some after school fun, I want to start a club for gifted students."

Harry and Hermione exchanged confused looks. "The members of this club will be selected based on extraordinary talents! So, what say you? Would you both like to be in the Slug Club?"

_That what?!_ "Um, yes, I suppose so, sir," Hermione answered unsurely.

Harry looked at her with a 'what the hell' look. "Um, yes, I guess I shall as well," Harry answered as well.

"Excellent!" he boosted. "Luna Lovegood is already in the club for her marks, as is Miss Susan Bones. Also, some other Ravenclaws here and there, well, you are two are the first Gryffindors!"

"That's lovely sir," Hermione cringed.

"Why did you agree to that?" Harry asked her as they left the classroom.

"I don't know!" she yelled. "I can't say no to a teacher who wants me to do something! What if we get extra credit for this? You most certainly need it!"

"What are you two going on about?" Ron asked.

"Yeah," Ginny chimed in, "what's going on? I'm on my way to potions now."

"Oh, you have it with Slytherin huh?" Ron asked. Ginny nodded slowly as she made gagging motions with her finger.

Harry decided to be the one to answer Ron, "Slughorn wants me and Hermione to be in some after school club for brainy kids."

"Hermione I can understand," Ginny said slowly, "but why you Harry? I mean, not that you are dumb, but you only really do well in Defense."

"I did well in potions today thanks to this book," Harry showed it to them.

"What about that book Harry?" Ron asked curiously.

"It had some advice in it and I took it," Harry told him.

Hermione eyed him once again with suspicion. "What kind of advice?"

"Nothing," Harry shot as he hid the book in his bag. "Nothing at all, I guess it was luck."

_Liar, _she thought. "Right," Hermione shook her head, "come on, we are going to be late for charms and Ginny needs to get to potions."

"Hermione," Ginny asked sweetly, "would you mind taking me to potions, please?"

Hermione smiled warmly, "not at all. Ron, Harry, I'll meet you in charms." Ron and Harry both nodded as they walked away in the opposite direction.

"Thank you!" Ginny beamed.

"Don't mention it," Hermione laughed.

"I wonder if Slughorn will put me in his club," Ginny wondered out loud, "I mean I'm no you, but I have ok marks."

Hermione had to hold back from coughing, "well, try to do your best in potions."

"Right," Ginny said, "I did well with Snape today and I gained Gryffindor 5 points."

"Funny, so did Harry," she told her. "I guess after lunch can be a mix of pleasure and studying just as I promised."

"Oh, that would be so hot and-" Her voice trailed off and she stopped short of potions when she saw Draco Malfoy fighting with Slughorn. Hermione was about to ask Ginny why she stopped but she noticed the scene in front of them.

"Why the bloody hell am I not invited to this club?" Draco spat. "You invited a mudblood and a bunch of other prats and not me? My father is very well known you know!"

"Yes, but he is also a well known Death Eater and I do not want the children of Death Eaters in my club nor do I want to let children in solely because of who their parents are!"

"You are making a huge mistake by not taking me Slughorn," Draco spat. He turned around and pushed the 5th year Gryffindors out of the way. He pushed Hermione hard in the gut, "out of my way mudblood."

Ginny nearly lost it at that point. "What did you call her?" Ginny screamed at him.

"Shut up you blood traitor," Draco glared at her. "You don't need to protect your little girlfriend at every turn."

Slughorn was about to get involved when Ginny took out her wand and casted the Bat Boogey Hex on Draco non-verbally. He was taken a back as Draco started to scream, "Not again! Shit! Weasley! You'll pay for this!" He started to run down the hall way.

"Weasley?" Slughorn walked over to her. Ginny was still fuming mad, "yes?" She was trying to keep her cool with a professor.

"That was amazing," Slughorn told her, "not that I think that behavior is acceptable but you did not only stand up for Miss Granger but you casted that hex flawlessly without a word!"

Ginny blushed both from subsiding anger and embarrassment. "Really, it was nothing sir."

"Weasley, I had Ronald in my class, are you the sister? You must be," Slughorn looked at Ginny's freckled face with a smile. "Why yes, you look just like Molly Weasley," he beamed. "Ronald looks like his father. I remember teaching them potions."

"You taught my parents?" Ginny's eyes were wide with amazement.

"Yes," he chuckled. "Your mother was very good at potions. Now, as Miss Granger has already joined, would you like to join the Slug Club?"

_Hermione joined a club called that?_ "Well, yes!" Ginny tried her best to sound excited. She wanted to be a part of the club, but that name was just horrible.

"Excellent! Come by my office, both of you, tonight," he told them, "please tell Mister Potter!"

"Yes sir," Hermione and Ginny said in unison.

Hermione dropped Ginny off at the door of potions, brushed her hand against Ginny's and walked off to charms. As she was walking away, Ginny's eyes were on Hermione's body. They moved from her head all the way down. _Yes, I must love her that deeply, _she said, _it has to be deep love. I have to be in love with her. Nothing else can explain this feeling in me. Plus, I lost my temper on school grounds that has to count for something._ Ginny smiled ear to ear as she disappeared into the classroom after Hermione was out of sight.


	32. Chapter 32

This chapter gets a little hot towards the end, just a warning! Thanks for reading.

* * *

**Chapter 32 - Spy**

Lunch was finally down to the wire, Ginny was counting the minutes feverishly. Professor McGonagall was wrapping up her lesson of transfiguration and dismissed the class. Ginny nearly jumped out of her chair and ran down the hall and into the Great Hall. She looked around over the heads of the students. She finally spotted the bushy brown hair in the crowd. She cut through people and pushed one 2nd year student nearly over to the floor in her pursuit.

Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil were chatting when Ginny walked past them. Parvati eyed Ginny nervously. She didn't seem to notice however because she had made a bee line to Hermione who was sitting next to Harry talking about up coming N.E.W.T.s "I'm going to hate next year," Ron muttered as he took a seat next to Harry.

Hermione shook her head at him, "That's why you need to prepare yourself now."

"Oh," Ginny uttered as she said next to Hermione, "More N.E.W.T talk huh?"

"Yes," Harry coughed, "can't get enough of it I guess."

Hermione rolled her eyes at Harry, "you have to take it seriously if you want to be an Auror you know."

Harry shrugged, "Tonks didn't pass her N.E.W.T.s."

"And if Tonks jumped off a bridge would you follow her?" Hermione groaned.

"Well, maybe," Harry laughed. Hermione glared at him.

"Harry!" she shouted.

"Sorry Hermione," he said trying to stop himself from laughing anymore.

"Well, have any of you any tips on my O.W.L.S?" Ginny asked them.

"Study," Hermione answered.

"Study with Hermione," Ron and Harry both said at the same time.

Ginny laughed, "Well I plan on doing that."

Harry was tapped on the shoulder by Katie Bell and other Quidditch players, "Harry, we need to talk with you if you don't mind." Harry was a bit stunned but got up anyway, "Sure!" He walked away with them. Ron, Hermione and Ginny turned to watch him walk off.

"I wonder what's all about," Ron said, "Ginny, are you going to try out for the team?"

"I don't see why not," she boasted, "I did fill in for Harry as seeker last year when he got himself kicked off the team."

"Yeah, I'm glad Dumbledore gave him back his position," Ron nervously said.

"You know, now that Fred and George are gone, I think I might try for beater!" Ginny exclaimed.

"What?" Ron nearly chocked on his juice.

"Why not?" Ginny pouted.

"You? I don't trust you with anything you can hit people with!" Ron coughed out.

"What?!" Ginny turned red, "My temper is not that bad!" She turned to Hermione for some help, but Hermione shrugged. "I hate to say it, but I agree with Ron."

"Well, you know I only lose it when someone I love and care for is in danger!" Ginny protested.

Hermione and Ron exchanged looks. "Um," Ron coughed, "Remember last year when you hexed Smith after a Hufflepuff and Gryffindor game because he was cheating?"

"Ok, well," Ginny looked away, "that was once."

"And that time in your 3rd year," Hermione coughed, "that you hexed Blaise Zabini for, and I quote you on this, being a prat?"

Ginny now had her eyebrows narrowed, "Alright! You win. I guess I'll try out for chaser?"

Ron arched an eyebrow, "How did you get so good Ginny?"

"I can answer that," Hermione laughed, "she stole Fred and George's brooms when she was 6 when they weren't home."

"Oh," Ron muttered, "I guess I should have thought of that."

"Oh come off it Ron," Ginny laughed, "You need to not be so nervous when you play. You'll see, if you do that, you'll be the best keeper ever!"

"You," Ron started, "you really think so?"

"Yes," Ginny smiled at her brother.

Ron grinned and said, "Thanks Ginny! I'll try my best!"

Harry came back to the table with a dance in his step. "You will not guess what just happened!"

"You kissed a girl other than Cho?" Ginny teased him.

Harry sighed at her, "no, but you better start being nice to me if you want to be on the team Ginny."

"Wait," she looked confused, "why is that?"

"I'm team captain now," he told her confidently.

"Oh bloody hell," Ginny laughed, "that's awesome! I'm happy!"

"Wow, really Harry?" Ron nodded, "Well, that's no surprise since you are so great at it."

"Try outs are today," he said, "after classes. We can all get out of the Slug Club meeting if we want to."

Hermione cleared her throat, "accept me you mean."

"Oh, well," Harry sighed, "tell him you are trying out for the team. You don't have to get on a broom or anything."

"And what if he looks out a window or comes to see us?" Hermione questioned Harry.

"I doubt he will," Ginny shrugged, "he seems to be a Slytherin fan, you know."

"Ginny's right," Ron said, "just tell him that Harry. Tell him that you are captain and Ginny is trying out as well as Hermione."

"He's going to laugh at the thought of me trying out," Hermione sighed, "he can ask any of the teachers about me. They are all going to be shocked."

"Do you want to get out of the meeting or not?" Harry asked her.

"Fine," Hermione gave in, "tell him that. Right now me and Ginny need to get to the library."

"Right," Ron said, "I'm going to go practice. Harry can you help me? We have next period off."

"Is that for all of Gryffindor?" Ginny asked.

"Yes," Harry answered, "come on Ron. We'll see you girls later."

Hermione grabbed Ginny's hand and led her up to the library. They studied for forty-five minutes before Ginny started to complain about her head being so full it was going to explode. "Can we do this again later in the common room," she groaned. "Alright," Hermione said, "After try outs."

"Want to take a ride on my broom?" Ginny asked bright eyed.

_I can take that in so many ways Weasley, _Hermione thought with a laugh, _But I don't think you have a broom attached to your body._ "I don't think so," Hermione laughed, "Last time you did that with me I nearly threw up."

"As I recall," Ginny got up, "I think you kind of liked it."

"I liked being with you and knowing you had me," Hermione smiled, "but I did not like the flying over the ground and then the twirling down to the ground part." They both laughed and exited the library close to each other.

"I have an idea," Ginny said, "Room of Requirement?"

"Yeah, alright," Hermione said. They walked to the spot where the door should appear and thought in unison, _we need a place to be alone._ They were surprised when the door didn't show up.

"That's odd," Ginny stated.

"Why isn't it working?" Hermione placed her hand on the wall.

"Beats me," Ginny also placed her hand on the wall.

They thought about it for a while and then Ginny said, "do you think someone is using it right now?"

"Who would be using it right now?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know," Ginny sighed, "anyone could be right?"

"It would have to be someone who knows about the room," Hermione said.

"That would be all of DA and all of Umbridge's little team of gits," Ginny stated.

"Forget it," Hermione said crossing her arms over her chest. "Let's go to the Astronomy Tower."

"You want to go there?" Ginny tilted her head.

"It's private," Hermione grabbed Ginny's hand and dragged her up to the tower.

Lavender Brown was peeking around the corner. She had watched Hermione drag Ginny off. "Going off to the tower huh?" she said to herself. "I wonder what you two will be doing." Once she knew they wouldn't be able to turn around, Lavender started to follow them.

Ginny sat down on a window and looked out to the grounds. "I forgot what a great view this is," she said as she breathed in the air.

"Yeah, it's so peaceful," Hermione said as she took a seat across from Ginny. Her brown eyes went from the grounds to Ginny's face. She studied it carefully and took in a deep breath. "You know you look really beautiful right now just looking off into nothing," she breathed.

Ginny swallowed hard and turned her head to face Hermione. "You really think so?" she said unsurely.

Hermione nodded and drew her body closer to Ginny's. Every nerve in her body was now on pins and needles as she felt her warmth all over her. Hermione grabbed Ginny and pulled her close into a tight hug. _Oh, she smells so wonderful, _Ginny thought, _her hair, her body. I can't believe this is really happening. She's mine, isn't she? Hermione Granger is my… girlfriend? Yes. Yes, she is._

"Gin," Hermione breathed into her ear, "I love you."

Ginny's heart raced. _Say something you fool!_ "I-I lo-love you, too" she breathed. _Nice one, _she cursed at herself, _good way of telling someone you love them, by stuttering! Idiot!_

Hermione pulled away from the hug and kissed Ginny deeply. There was so much passion rushing through their bodies. Hermione started to explore Ginny's body and she allowed her too. Her hands were all over her chest and finally found their way under her sweater.

Watching the scene before her eyes was Lavender. She was hiding behind a door. Her eyes went wide as she saw this scene. She finally understood why she was so upset about Hermione and Ginny. She couldn't deny it any longer. She had a horrible crush on Hermione and Ginny was taking her away.

Ginny's hands were now under Hermione's sweater. Her slender fingers were exploring her body. One by one they slipped under her bra but Hermione didn't move away. Ginny's tongue passed by her lips, and Hermione was now allowing her fingers to pass underneath Ginny's bra with ease.

Lavender's eyes were growing wider with each new development and tried her best not to let her breathing get too loud. She was hating Ginny at this moment but at the same time her eyes couldn't leave the scene. Ginny broke away from the kiss for a moment to look at Hermione. She leaned her forehead against hers. Their eyes met and Hermione allowed a small whimper escape her lips.

Her hands stopped moving under Ginny's sweater as fingers were getting closer to her breast. She felt those slender fingers finally touch her and it made her shudder under her soft touch. Ginny bit her lip as she explored her body. "Are you sure you are ok with this?" Ginny breathed.

"Yes," Hermione managed to say, "A-are you?"

"Yes," Ginny sighed in ecstasy.

Lavender's breathing was racing. Hermione's ears perked up, "did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Ginny asked as she stopped for a moment.

"Breathing," Hermione said as her eyes went over to where the noise was coming from.

Lavender stopped herself from breathing for a moment and lowered her body even lower than it already was. Her eyes were barely over the edge of the step she was sitting on. "I didn't hear anything," Ginny said as her fingers went back to work on Hermione's chest.

Hermione's brown eyes couldn't stay open as she felt waves of pleasure course through her body. "Oh," she breathed. "Ok, that's fine. I-I'm sure it was nothing."

Lavender sighed a breath of relief softly as she continued to watch the scene in front of her. Ginny started to kiss her again passionately and Hermione allowed her hands to slither out from underneath her sweater. "Gin," Hermione said, "I hate for this to end, but I think class is soon."

"Oh," Ginny whispered into Hermione's ear, "Wait for the bell to ring."

She quivered under the hot breath that was on her ear. "Yes, I guess I should." They continued their foreplay as Lavender pressed her body closer to the steps. Her breathing was hard to control as she watched this scene. She couldn't help thinking about how lovely Hermione looked with her head tilted and her lips parted. Lavender had to lick her lips in response.

The bell rang overhead causing Ginny to cuss, "shit."

"I knew it," Hermione laughed. "We can pick this up tomorrow if you want."

"I have to wait that long?" Ginny pouted.

"Alright, then we can try again tonight, but for now we have to get going," Hermione told her.

They got up and started walking towards the door. Lavender's heart raced. She got up and tried to run but it was too late. The next thing she heard was both girls screaming, "LAVENDER!" She knew she was caught.


	33. Chapter 33

Thanks to everyone who put me on their alert list! I really appreciate it!

* * *

**Chapter 33 - Liar**

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" Ginny shrieked.

"Nothing! I came up here to wait for Draco and then I saw this!" Lavender yelled back, "it was like a train wreck! I couldn't keep my eyes off it!"

Hermione studied her face as Ginny was boiling with rage. She pulled out her wand and held it up to Lavender's face. "You have two seconds to run down those stairs and get out of my face!"

Lavender nearly tripped over herself as she ran down the stairs. Ginny was counting the seconds in her head as she aimed her wand at Lavender's back. "Don't," Hermione told her. Ginny felt her hand on her wrist lowering her wand. "I don't understand her," Hermione sighed.

"I do," Ginny said as they descended the stairs, "she's a freak."

"I don't know," Hermione breathed. "I think she was lying about Draco."

"What? You think she followed us here?" Ginny raised an eyebrow. She grabbed Hermione's arms and pulled her close. "Why?" she whispered.

"Ginny," Hermione said softly, "I think she was spying on us."

"Why would she do that?" she asked her again. "She hates us remember?"

"I think she wants us to think she does," Hermione bit her lip. "I could see it in her face."

Ginny backed away from her and gazed into her eyes. She was looking for a hint of laughter. She was waiting for her to say, 'ha, got you good' or something like that but nothing but a steady seriousness was coming from her eyes. "You aren't joking, are you?" she asked finally.

"Afraid not," Hermione answered. "That breathing I heard, I know now that it wasn't just nothing, it was here. Damn it, I should have gotten up to look. I feel like we gave her a free show."

Hermione walked Ginny over to Herbology. They didn't say much to each other then or on the walk over. Hermione merely nodded weakly and walked off to transfiguration. Once inside the classroom, Harry and Ron were calling her over. "Hey, over here," Ron patted the seat next to him.

"Can I tell you something?" Hermione whispered to them both as she sat down. "Sure," Harry looked at her with a hint of concern, "What's going on?"

"First of all, the room of requirement didn't open for me and Ginny, any ideas as to why?" Hermione asked them.

"Um," Ron bit his lip, "it doesn't want you snogging my sister in there?"

Hermione glared at him with her usual pissed off look, but this time she didn't stop after a few seconds. "Are you serious? I thought we were over this!" Hermione was nearly yelling at him. Ron held up his hands in defense.

Harry sighed, "I think it won't open because someone must be using it. I'll get the, um, you know, map and look at it. I'll see who disappears off it." He looked from Ron to Hermione. Hermione's face was still twisted in disgust with Ron.

"You might be right Harry," Hermione sighed but kept her up glare to Ron. "Me and Ginny were thinking the same thing."

"Who could be using it though?" Ron asked trying to keep himself in the conversation.

Harry's eyes wandered the room and they landed on Draco. "Who do you think?" he said.

Ron and Hermione had to follow his gaze. "Are you kidding? Why would he need it?" she asked.

"Remember that thing he wanted fixed?" Harry asked them and they both nodded. "Well what if he is having it fixed in school?"

"Harry," Hermione closed her eyes and shook her head, "that's impossible. No one can apparate into or out of Hogwarts."

"What if there's another spell or way that we don't about?" Harry narrowed his eyes at her, but before she could give an answer, McGonagall was asking the class to settle down so they could begin practice for N.E.W.T.s.

The lunch bell rang over head and Ginny was the first out of the greenhouse. She had that class with Luna who was now trying to catch up with her. Luna nearly dropped her wand on the floor as she came up to Ginny so she tucked it behind her ear for safe keeping again. "You are in a hurry to see Hermione," Luna said nonchalantly.

"Yes," Ginny squeaked with happiness, "she's going to help me with my O.W.L.S."

Luna chuckled a bit as her eyes wandered to the sky overhead. "I could have helped you with that, I'm sure there is more to it then just that."

"Luna!" Ginny laughed, "Well, yes, I suppose so." She giggled as Luna just smiled at the sky.

Hermione, Harry and Ron were already in the great hall. Ginny sat down next to Hermione as Luna walked off to the Ravenclaw table. Ron was stuffing his face as usual but managed to greet his sister with a muffled hello.

"Ronald, do you ever stop eating?" Hermione shot at him while rolling her eyes.

"I'm hungry!" he protesting. Harry laughed, "When aren't you hungry?" Ron pouted and went back to his food.

Ginny looked at Hermione then dove into her food as well. She was looking much like Ron with the speed she was consuming it all. Hermione looked at her a bit disgusted. "Like brother like sister?" she asked.

Ginny looked up with a blush, "no, I'm just in a hurry today."

Hermione smiled at her and didn't say another word. She too tried to hurry with her eating. Harry's mind was still on Draco but he didn't want to bring it up again since he knew Hermione didn't agree with him.

"I'm going to go help Ginny now with her O.W.L.S.," Hermione told them. Harry nodded, "Remember tonight is Quidditch try outs. Both of you need to be there to get away from, well, you know what."

Ginny laughed, "Yes Harry." She smiled at him, "I'll be chaser for sure."

"I'm sure you will be," Harry smiled back at her. With that Hermione grabbed her by her wrist and dragged her off to the library. Once they were there, Ginny waited next to her as she looked for the books they were going to need.

"Here we go," Hermione said reaching for one, "this will help out." She tossed the book to Ginny who caught it and held it in her hands. "That should help with astronomy and this one here," she pulled another book and threw it to her, "should be great for potions."

Ginny was holding onto the books with a worried look on her face. _So much to read, _she thought, _now I understand why Fred and George said I was going to hate this year!_

"Hang on, there's one all the way up there," Hermione took out her wand. She was about to say the spell but remembered her lesson in transfiguration today. "I need to learn non-verbal," she told Ginny. Hermione closed her eyes and slowly took in a breath. She pointed her wand to the book she wanted and thought the spell in her head.

The book flew neatly off the shelve and into Hermione's hands. "Wow," Ginny smiled, "it worked! That's amazing! Did you just start today?"

"Yes," Hermione blushed, "but it's not a big deal. You can hex non-verbally."

"Not really," Ginny laughed, "just that one spell. I only really perfected that and I don't think it's going to be on a test." Hermione laughed to at that as they walked over to a table. For the hour of lunch, Ginny was glad she got help from Hermione. She now understood everything so much clearer now.

"You should be a professor," Ginny nodded, "have you thought about what you going to do?"

"Not really," she told her, "I thought about being a professor, but I'm not sure I could teach a lot of people at once. I can't be an Auror, just doesn't seem like something I'd do. I've thought about law, but a lawyer would be horrible since they all are liars."

Ginny cracked a smile and tried to hold back from laughing, "I think I want to try for Quidditch," Ginny said.

"Professional?" Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, why not?" Ginny laughed, "I can play seeker and chaser without a problem and I have been practicing since I was six. I love flying and being in front of all those people and just kicking ass!"

Hermione shook her head with a smile, "I'm so glad you aren't going for beater. You might take all that energy and knock someone clean off their broom."

"That's the point Hermione!" Ginny laughed.

"On the other team, not your own you know," Hermione stuck her tongue out. "You'd be knocking everyone clean off!"

"I guess you're right," Ginny sighed. "Do you really think my temper is that bad?" she asked her seriously.

"Sometimes," Hermione told her honestly, "but it does come in handy. Don't worry too much about it."

Ginny leaned in and kissed Hermione once again. She wrapped her arms around her waist and drew her in. It lasted a few minutes before Ginny broke it off and whispered, "thank you," into her ear.

"Thanks for what?" Hermione asked her.

"For being there," Ginny answered.

Later that evening, Ginny was gathering her things as Hermione finished up her potions homework. "What time do you have to be out there?" Hermione asked her.

"In half an hour," Ginny answered, "You have to come to you know." Ginny heard her sigh and grumble something. "You know for someone who doesn't like it too much you seem to fancy a lot of Quidditch players."

Hermione blushed and hid her face in her book. Ron and Harry were out in the common room and Harry raised an eyebrow at her. "Are you alright Hermione?" he asked her. "You look red."

Ron laughed, "What did you do Gin?"

Ginny flared at him, "nothing Ron."

Lavender was hiding in a corner with her friends who were asking her questions. She had told them the lie that she was going to waiting for Draco Malfoy in the astronomy tower and she stumbled onto the scene of Hermione and Ginny.

"It was disgusting," Lavender laughed, "it was like a train wreck, which is what I told them, and that's why I just couldn't tear my eyes away."

"I would have thought the same," Parvati said, "at first, but then it just wouldn't be that bad. It would bore me to watch."

"I have to say I agree," Katie Bell said. "But hey, maybe it was interesting?"

"No!" Lavender scoffed. "It was horrible. Come on." She got up and made her way to them before they left for Quidditch try outs. "Hey Weasley," Lavender laughed. Both Ron and Ginny turned around and said, "Yes?" at the same time. They looked at each other with a sigh.

"Not you Ronald, Ginny over here," she pointed to her, "do you play Quidditch to watch the other girls change?"

"No," Ginny turned to face her. She got right into her face taking out her wand slowly, "do you usually spy on couples? Are you a peeping Tom Lavender?"

The girls around them gasped. Lavender gritted her teeth, "I told you what I was doing up there."

"I think you're lying," Hermione said. Lavender looked over Ginny to see Hermione's face twisted in a glare.

"What gives you the right to call me a liar Granger?" Lavender narrowed her eyes.

"The fact that when you told us that you couldn't look me in the eye," Hermione answered. "Why were you spying on us in the first place?"

"I was not," Lavender clutched her fists to her side. Ginny pressed her wand into her throat.

"You are so lucky we have Quidditch try outs, or else I would have given you the worst bat boogey hex you have ever received," Ginny spat at her. Harry, Ron and Hermione were walking out of the common room as Ginny stepped away from her. She looked back to see that she had made a point to the shaking girl.


	34. Chapter 34

I needed a small break. My whole creative stream had a bit of a dam built up. Sorry for the delay.

* * *

**Chapter 34 - Annoyance**

Ginny dragged her broom through the grass on the Quidditch field as Ron trailed behind her dragging his broom. They were following Harry out to the middle of the pitch. They finally stopped and all of them stood in a line to hear Harry's speech about the team and what he was looking for. Ron was there to keep his place as keeper and since Harry was seeker, Ginny choose to try out for chaser. Hermione who didn't even own a broom was sitting with a book in her hand on the grass. Ginny looked back at her with a small smile on her freckled face.

"Alright," Harry took a deep breath, "Cormac?" Harry called out. He looked around for the arrogant boy but he was no where to be seen. "He was trying out for keeper wasn't he?"

Katie was feeling a little a queasy at this moment but managed to talk slowly, "he's in the hospital wing."

Harry nearly jumped for joy but he knew that would look bad in front of his team, so he held it inside. "Alright, so Ron," Harry pointed to his friend. "Katie is going to play chaser and you need to save them to stay on the team, alright?"

Ron nodded his head and mounted his broom. He started to circle around the goal as Katie rushed at him. He had managed to save 2 out of the 3 balls thrown at him. Harry nodded, and even though he wanted Ron to save more than that, he didn't push it. He allowed Ron to stay as keeper. The night rolled on as Ginny, Katie and Demelza Roberts who had a bloody nose by the end of night thanks to Ron.

Tired, they all headed back to the common room and some of the people trying out were a little upset at Harry for his choices. Hermione cheered for Ginny once they were alone in the common room later that night. "I'm so glad you made it!" Hermione hugged her tightly, "after all this madness I'm just glad you made it."

"I knew I would," she said proudly. "It means a lot to me that you are happy for me."

"Why wouldn't I be?" Hermione laughed.

"I don't know, I'm just happy," Ginny said. "Makes me forget about the chaos in the world."

Hermione grinned and kissed her softly on her lips. She closed her eyes and allowed her tongue to sinuate in her mouth. They broke their kiss to look around nervously. Since Lavender was spying on them, they became rather nervous when they would exchange even a glance at one another. Hermione's eyes scanned the room and say nothing. Satisfied with this, she sat down on the couch and watched the fire roar.

Ginny took a seat next to her and also watched the glowing red fire. Hermione looked from the fire to her hair and thought, _her hair matches the fire and that is just so breath taking. _A smile crept onto her face. Ginny turned her head around as she felt eyes on her. "What?" she asked in a whisper.

"Nothing," she lied, "I can't look at you?"

Ginny laughed softly, "no. It makes me nervous."

"Why?" Hermione asked her.

"I don't know," she answered, "it makes me all uncomfortable because I think about all my imprefections."

"We all have them, but that's not what I'm looking at," Hermione smiled at her.

Ginny blushed and looked back at the fire. "Then what are you looking at?" she asked.

"Only the most beautiful person in the school," she said with a dreamy sigh.

Ginny's face blushed even more as she turned to Hermione, "that's not me. That's you."

Hermione was now red in the face as she turned back to the fire. It was glowing in her brown eyes and Ginny could feel herself getting lost in the deep complexity of them. "I think we should get to bed," Ginny smiled, "we have class tomorrow."

"Right," she agreed. They both got up and made their way to the girl's dorms.

The next day, Hermione laid in bed with one eye open. She was waiting for Lavender to get her things together and leave before she woke up. She could have sworn she felt eyes on her while she was asleep but she had to push the paranoid thought out of her head. _Why would Lavender be watching me sleep?_ she asked herself. She shook herself out of it and got out of bed finally. She was greeted by Ginny who was getting dressed in her uniform. "Morning," she said cheerfully.

"Good Morning," she greeted back to her. Hermione watched as she pulled back her red hair into a long ponytail. She couldn't take her eyes away for some reason. _It's silly, _she thought, _but even doing something so simple she looks stunning. _They both walked out into the common room to see Harry and Ron discussing something.

"Lavender is starting to piss me off," Ron said. "Hello Hermione, Ginny."

Harry was about to say something but instead greeted the girls. "She rubs me the wrong way," Ginny told Ron. "I think she was watching Hermione sleep this morning. I could have sworn I saw her."

"What?" Hermione looked at her. "I felt eyes on me. If that makes any sense."

Harry sighed, "I'm starting to think she likes you Hermione."

"What?" Ron nearly jumped out of his chair.

"I was thinking that too," she said. Her eyes turned to Ron, "relax Ron."

"No, why are all the girls in this school lesbians!" he gritted his teeth.

Hermione was suddenly filled with anger at him. "They are not Ronald and that is such a stupid thing to say," she spat at him, "come on Ginny. We have to get down to breakfast and then to class."

Ginny was only a little upset at her brother but she noticed that the statement really made Hermione upset so she got up with her. She shot Harry an apologetic stare before leaving.

Harry shook his head and looked at Ron. "You really have no tact," he told him. "Let's go eat and try not to make Hermione angry again."

Ron didn't say a word. He couldn't understand what he did wrong but he wasn't going to fight it. He walked with Harry downstairs. Hermione and Ginny were only a few paces in front of them when Cormac McLaggen pushed past them. "Potter!" he yelled. "Why did you hold try outs when I was in the hospital wing? You know damn well I missed it last year as well!"

Ginny turned around and grabbed Hermione by the wrist gently. She pointed her finger at the scene and nudged her head singling that they should get closer. She sighed but agreed. They got close enough to hear Harry say, "I can't move the try out date just because you went and got yourself sick yet again McLaggen."

Cormac was now in Harry's face nearly yelling, "you should have! That was completely unfair and you know it Potter!" Before Harry could say another word a strong voice was heard, "McLaggen! Potter! What's all this shouting about?" McGonagall was walking towards them now.

"Professor," McLaggen started as he pointed his finger at Harry, "Potter didn't move Quidditch try outs while I was in the hospital wing yesterday! It's not fair to me!"

McGonagall shook her head with a sigh. "He doesn't need to do that McLaggen. And as you know, life is not always fair. You lost your chance and as I recall you did it to yourself."

Red in the face, Cormac didn't say another word. He pushed past Harry and marched up to the common room. "Thank you Professor," Harry told her.

"Don't thank me," she told him seriously, "get down to breakfast now, remember you have potions soon."

The day dragged on and lunch was upon them. Ginny had the lovely idea of eating outside near the lake. "I think it would be fun for all of us," she said. She looked from Hermione to Ron. Ron wasn't paying attention and Hermione was glaring at him still. _She's still mad at him?_ She thought. Harry coughed and said, "sure. We should find a nice spot away from everyone."

Luna came up to them at that moment. "Hello Harry, Ronald, Ginny and Hermione," she greeted them dreamily. They all greeted her back. "Luna," Ginny grabbed her hand, "would you like to join us for lunch today?"

Luna smiled but was looking at the ceiling, "of course." Ginny jumped in the air. She grabbed Hermione by the hand and tugged both girls away. "Come on Harry and Ron!"

They all made it outside and ate under the shade of a tree. Luna was looking up at the clouds humming something to herself. Harry looked at her curiously. Hermione studied his face and whispered to him while Ron and Ginny talked about Quidditch, "she's odd isn't she?"

Harry was snapped out of his thoughts, "yes, but for some reason I feel this connection with her."

Hermione was taken a back. "You do?" she asked.

He nodded. "I can't explain it," he told her, "I think it was last year that it started. Me and her were talking about things outsides. She told me about her mother and how she saw her die. It made me feel a connection with her at that moment. Granted, she only lost one parent while I lost both, but still. It was like I finally found someone who can understand me."

Hermione's face changed from confusion to compassion. "I know me and Ron are your best friends but I also know me and him can't understand you. Luna might be a friend for you to turn to."

Harry felt his stomach tie up in knots. "Yeah, right," he said nervously, "a friend."

She looked at him with a slight hint of suspicion but let it pass. Luna was coming close to them now. "The sky is so clear," she said cheerfully. "So blue and crisp."

Harry smiled at her, "yeah. Not a cloud in the sky."

Luna nodded, "makes me wonder where the clouds are hiding."

Hermione looked from Harry to Luna. For once, Luna wasn't looking off into space. Her face was fixed on Harry and he was fixed on her. _You have got to be kidding me_, she thought. She left them to talk. She walked away and looked over her shoulder to see him and her pointing at the sky. She shrugged and made her way to Ginny and Ron who were in a heated discussion.

"I will play Quidditch Ron," she said to her brother. "It's something I would love to do one day!"

"Playing for an all girls team?" he shook his head, "they aren't as popular Gin."

"So what? It's something I'm going to enjoy," she spat at him.

"Ronald," Hermione hissed, "what is with you today?"

"What?!" he shot at her.

"You insult all the girls in school and now this?" Hermione flared her nostrils.

"I can't please you can I?" he shouted at her. "Forget it." He got up and walked off towards the school. Luna and Harry watched him walk away. Harry had a puzzled look on his face. Luna looked at Ron leave but had a good idea as to what happened. She walked over to Hermione and Ginny with a skip. "Ronald said something insensitive right?"

"Yes," Hermione sighed. She didn't really want to deal with it. "I'm going to start walking you to transfiguration Ginny," she told her. Ginny got up and patted down her uniform pants to get the grass off. "OK," she said.

Luna nodded her head. "Bell is going to ring soon," she said, "I'm happy I at least got pudding. Mind if I come with? I have the same class as Ginny."

Hermione tried her best not to cringe. "Not at all Luna."

Harry nodded, "I should go find Ron. I'll see you in class Hermione."

Hermione nodded as she walked off to the school with Luna and Ginny. _This is going to be a long day,_ she thought with a sigh.


	35. Chapter 35

I've been trying to recollect as much as I can from the sixth book to write this up. I don't own the book and it's been a while since I read it so I'm missing details to it. It's not going to be written by the book like 5th year was because I have holes in my memory and I'm not sure how to write in Hermione and Ginny's POV into it (with them dating that is). I'm sure you've noticed that it's different from the book, but I hope I'm still capturing the feel to Half-Blood Prince anyway. Thanks for reading and for all the comments. I'm trying to work on fixing spelling and grammar.

* * *

**Chapter 35 - Prince**

Luna stopped short of the classroom to smile at Hermione. "I'll go in now," she said cheerfully. "Thank you for letting me walk with you two. I hope we get to talk some more, Hermione." With a dazed smile, Luna turned around and skipped into the classroom.

Hermione didn't have much of a chance to say anything to Luna but she figured that she was giving them room to have privacy before Ginny had to walk into the classroom. Her eyes met Ginny's as she bit her lower lip. Ginny looked around the hallway to make sure no one was coming up behind them or around them. She quickly kissed her on the lips and backed away grinning. "I'll see you later," Ginny told her. She ran into the room and quickly took a seat next to Luna.

Licking her lips, she noticed that Ginny had been in her seat before McGonagall had come into the room. Satisfied, Hermione walked down the hallway to her own class.

As fast as the day came, it went. The sun was sitting over the castle as Hermione walked by herself down the hallway. She was carrying books from the library that she wanted to give Ginny to help her study for her O.W.L.S. She said the password and entered the common room to find Ginny and Ron playing Wizard Chess and Harry working on his potions essay.

Harry was sitting with the book he had borrowed open. Hermione noticed it was the one from the writings on the inside of the book. She slowly walked up to him. "Did you not return that book yet?" she asked him.

"No," Harry answered without picking up his head from his parchment. "I don't plan to either. This book is saving me in potions."

Hermione could feel disappointment rising up in her body from her toes all the way up to her head. She grasped the books in her hands until her fingers were red. "Harry, you do know I consider what you're doing cheating."

"Yes," he said coolly. Hermione started to glare at him and even though Harry was not looking at her, he could feel the glare piercing into him. "You don't have to be angry," he told her, "at least I'm not bothering you am I?"

"That's not the point," she nearly growled at him. "How do you even know this book is good for you? Do you even know who owned it?"

"The half-blood prince did," Harry answered.

"The what?" she was taken a back by the answer. She was expecting a name, not an alias.

"I don't know," he said. He was finally finished with the essay so he closed his book and looked up at her. His green eyes studied her face. He was expecting her to be completely upset, but she was stunned. "Who do you think this person is? I mean, what if this advice backfires on you and you can't get out of the hole?"

"I guess I'll figure it out from there," he said with a smile. He put away his books and essay. He got up and tapped Ron on the shoulder. "Not now Harry," Ron shooed him away. "I almost got her cornered!"

"I hate playing with you Ron," Ginny groaned, "You always beat me."

"Fine," Harry grunted. He turned his heel and walked off to the boy's dorm. Ginny finally had lost her temper. "Enough, I quit," she said, "go talk to Harry if you want. I'm done."

"You are such a quitter!" Ron laughed. Ginny didn't say a word. She got up and grabbed Hermione by the wrist before Hermione's angry look turned into anger words. Ginny knew that she would only be taking it out on Ron because of Harry and that book.

"What's with that Half-Blood Prince business?" Ginny asked Hermione when they walked over to the couch. Hermione plopped down with a force that ended up scaring Crookshanks away. "I don't know," she sighed. "I don't know what kind of name that is anyway. I mean, who would name themselves that."

"Prince could be a last name," Ginny stated. "So it might be someone's last name and they might be a half-blood so?" She tilted her head as her eyes burned into the fire. "Half-Blood prince, that makes sense to me, right?"

"Yes, I suppose," Hermione curled up on the couch. "I'll have to do some research on the name and see what I can come with. I have to take a look at what year this prince attended Hogwarts."

There was a long silence between the two girls. People were leaving the common rooms to get themselves into bed. Among them was Lavender who was seeking peeks at Hermione. She was wondering to herself why she was so sad. Her eyes pierced through Ginny next before she disappeared into the girl's dorms.

"Why does it bother you so much that he's using that book?" Ginny finally had the nerve to ask.

Hermione didn't turn her head to look at Ginny. Her eyes were watching the flames dance. She followed each one with her eyes as she answered her, "Because I feel like he's cheating with it. If he wants to do well, he should ask me for help."

Ginny's eyes didn't move from Hermione. "Do you think it's possible that he thinks that maybe his mother was the one writing in that book?"

"Doubtful," she answered. "If he thinks it's one of his parents, he's going to think it's his father. He barely talks about his mother even though he has her eyes. And you know what they say; the eyes are the most recognizable feature on a person."

Ginny didn't say anything. She knew that Hermione was right and didn't want to press anymore. "Did you bring me these books?" she asked as she thumbed through one of them.

"Yes," Hermione sighed. "I thought they would help you out since you said you were having some problems with transfiguration."

"Excellent," she smiled. "This is just what I needed. Thanks a lot Hermione. I can always count on you."

"I wish it was more than just you Gin," she buried her head into her knees at his point. Ginny placed a hand on her back, but Hermione didn't move.

"You know that Harry and Ron care about you and what you think," she told her, "it's not just me."

"It doesn't feel like it," she sighed, "he rather cheat from a book and Ron is just being insensitive and rude to me."

"He's always like that," Ginny assured her. "He's not good with feelings, you should know after knowing him for six years."

"I'm going to bed," she said suddenly. She got up, and didn't even acknowledge Ginny as she stepped off into the girl's dorms. Ginny was left on the couch with a sour look on her freckled face.

The next few weeks passed and Hermione was still distant from Ron and Harry. She was spending more and more time with Ginny helping her study and studying herself for N.E.W.T.s. Harry was becoming more and more involved with the book that belonged to the Half-Blood Prince and it was driving Hermione insane.

Harry was so happy this particular day that it made Hermione want to slap him, but she obviously held back. Potions was their first class. Hermione walked into class after Harry and Ron because she had walked Ginny to her class. She sat down angrily and turned her head to Ernie who was still in their group.

"How are you Ernie?" Hermione asked him as she ignored Harry and Ron. All three boys looked at her weirdly. Ron grunted something under his breath about her overreacting. Harry nodded and whispered something to Ron. _That whispering and saying I'm overreacting is most certainly not helping your cases,_ she thought to herself bitterly.

"Um, I'm alright," Ernie managed to smile. "How are you and… um… Ginny doing?" he asked unsurely. He wasn't one to gossip so he wasn't even sure if they were together and if they were, if they still were.

"We're doing alright," Hermione told him loud enough for Ron to hear. "Ginny is such a great person and I'm glad I'm with her and not a certain someone who is a complete block head."

Ernie eyed Hermione oddly as he nodded, "well yes, I would like to think that you would be happy about that." Hermione and Ernie chatted a bit more before Slughorn came into the room asking everyone to quiet down. He started everyone on a potion. "Whoever does the best job will win this," he held up a potion that was in a clear bottle. "Can anyone tell me what this is?"

Hermione's hand, as usual, shot up into the air. "Yes, Miss Granger?" he smiled at her. Hermione cleared her throat, "Felix Felicis, sir."

"Very good, can you tell us what it does?" he smiled brightly.

"It makes the drinker lucky for a period of time, usually a day, depending on how much they have drank," she answered.

"Very good!" he exclaimed. "Now, I must explain that this cannot be used for sports or other competitions. It's against the law you see… and they will know you used it, trust me." His face was still twisted in a smile. "Please begin!"

Draco threw something at Harry and made faces at him. Pansy Parkinson threw a roll of parchment at Hermione's head but Hermione ignored it and worked on her potion as best she could. She turned her eyes to Harry, who of course, was using the book. She sighed and shot him a disappointed look which he didn't seem to notice she gave him. After a few minutes, Slughorn told them to stop.

He walked around the class and stopped at Hermione's. "Very good Miss Granger!" he complimented her. Draco and Pansy both made faces at her. They were both sore that they had lost the chance at the potion. Slughorn stopped at Harry's last. "I think we have a winner! I've never seen a potion done this well! Well, not since Lily Evans!" He gave Harry a pleasant look, "you must have gotten these skills from your mother."

"Thank you sir," Harry smiled. Slughorn walked back to the front of the class, "come see me after class Potter." The bell rang finally overhead. Hermione gathered her things and stormed out of the room. She pushed Draco and Pansy in the process not even bothering to reply to their mudblood comments. Ron watched her storm off but didn't bother chasing after her. He stood outside and waited for Harry instead.

Ginny rushed out of Herbology and ran right into Hermione. "Whoa! I've never seen you move so fast!" she said.

"I'm so bloody angry at Harry right now," she spat. "He used that stupid book to cheat in potions and he got the Felix Felicis that Slughorn was offering to the best potion in the class."

"Huh? He didn't offer that to my year," she frowned.

"Well, he did to ours, and Harry cheated completely. I don't know what tips that book is giving him, but it's just not right. I don't care if he beats me, it is most certainly not about my pride."

Ginny nodded, "I get it. You want him to do things on his own. You don't want him to beat you by cheating. I'd feel angry too if I were you. I would have hexed him when he walked out of the room."

"I figured you would say that," Hermione cracked a small smile. "I have to get to Charms now and I really don't want to deal with Harry."

"Talk to Ron then?" Ginny shrugged. Hermione closed her eyes at the statement and tried not to lose her temper. "How can I speak to him? He takes Harry's side as always," she said as slowly and non-violently as she could muster.

"Did you just ignore them in potions then?" Ginny asked her as they walked.

"No, I spoke to Ernie," she answered, "He's a nice guy. I'm starting to think I should have been friends with him and Hannah."

"Hufflepuffs are supposed to be nice," she giggled, "it's a rule you know."

"I happen to know that you cannot stand a certain Hufflepuff named Zacharias Smith," Hermione teased.

Ginny was silent. "Okay, you got me there," she smiled. "Why were you in such a hurry anyway? Trying to get away from Harry and Ron?"

"Yes, I think I pushed Malfoy and Parkinson on my way out," she said.

"You think?" Ginny looked at her with a puzzled look on her face.

"I heard the word mudblood and they are the only ones who would insult me with that," she laughed. They talked until they got the Ginny's transfiguration class. Hermione smiled warmly at her as she walked off to charms.

Later in the day, Ginny was so fussed with studying she asked Hermione to take her to the room of requirement. Hermione reminded her what had happened last time but she pressed her to take her anyway. They walked to the 7th floor and both thought in unison, _we need a place to be alone. _They opened their eyes to see the room opening up this time. They walked inside and did not recognize the room. It was covered in objects they have never seen before. To Hermione, it looked like an over grown storage closet.

Ginny's ears pricked up when she heard voices. She grabbed Hermione by her robes and pulled her behind a large cabinet. She couldn't make out the voices at first and Hermione was looking at her strangely but Ginny pressed her finger to her lips to tell her to be quiet.

"I think someone just walked in," one voice said. "Nonsense, there's no way someone can come in here," another voice said. "No, I saw someone too. I think I saw two people."

"Where?" the other voice asked. "Behind that cabinet?"

"I didn't see anything," the voice was coming closer and Hermione recognized it as Draco's. "Wait a second…" He pushed the cabinet aside to see Hermione and Ginny pressed behind it. "What's this? Wanted to use the room for your own pleasure once again?" he asked with an anger tone.

The other voice belonged to Goyle as he came into view along with Parkinson and Crabbe. "What the hell are you doing in here anyway?" Hermione barked at him. "None of your business Granger, you should really get out of here while you still can."

Hermione grabbed Ginny by the wrist and dragged her out of the room. Since they were out numbered Hermione didn't really want to duel them all at once. "Tell anyone and you are so dead!" Pansy barked at them as they walked out of the room.

"As if I wouldn't tell anyone," Ginny told Hermione as they walked out into the hallway. "Right, come on, let's tell Harry right away. Angry or not, I need to tell him about this. He might be right about Draco and the death eater accusation." They both broke out running to the common room.


	36. Chapter 36

Thanks for all the kind reviews. I'm so happy that people are reading this and enjoying it. Sorry for the slow updates, I've been having writer's block.

* * *

**Chapter 36 - Inside**

Ginny was the first into the common room. She looked around for Harry but no sign of him. She turned around and bumped into Hermione who came into the room a minute later. "Ouch," Hermione rubbed her head, "what? Why are you turning around?"

"Harry's not here," Ginny frowned. Hermione looked over Ginny's shoulder and noticed a few 1st and 2nd year students but no Harry. "I don't see Ron either," Hermione bit her lip. "Check the boy's dorms?"

"Why would they be in there?" Ginny grunted. At that moment, Ron entered the room with his broom in his hand. He was grumbling under his breath about being horrible. "Ron where's Harry?" Ginny asked him. He looked up dazed.

"Dumbledore," he answered, "he wanted to tell you both but you had run off somewhere." Ron shot Hermione a disappointed look as he walked to the couch to sit down. He threw his broom down scaring the first years. "It was something about special lessons."

"Damn it," Ginny threw her body next to her brother. Hermione sat down gently on the other side of him. "I guess we tell you then. I wanted both of you to hear," Hermione sighed, "Ron; we went to the room of requirement."

"And what?" he shrugged. "And we bumped into Draco and company," Ginny told him.

"What were they doing in there?" Ron sat up attentively.

"I think Harry heard more on the train and didn't tell us," Hermione said slowly. "Do you think, Ron, that's its possible he might be a death eater?"

"What? Why would this make him a death eater? What did you girls hear?" Ron was now in a panic.

"Relax Ron," Ginny held her hand out to grab her brother's robes. "We didn't hear anything, we interrupted them, but it didn't seem like it was a good thing."

"Right, it was suspicious how they were nervous and then angry when they discovered it was us," Hermione added.

"Harry did tell me something," Ron said darkly. "Remember when you told me that you think Harry didn't tell us everything?"

"That was just a few minutes ago Ron," Hermione told him trying not to laugh, "of course I remember. What is it?"

"He told me that Draco was going on and on about having the dark mark but that he couldn't show it off," Ron said.

Hermione could feel her anger rise. "Why didn't he tell me?" she shrieked.

"Calm down," Ron said, "he told me this just today because he didn't see Draco on the map. And well, I didn't believe him so he told me this."

"Where was I?" Hermione asked sharply.

"With Ginny, this all happened recently," he told her. "Look, it doesn't matter, you know now. Harry is going to come back and tell us why he was called to do privet lessons with Dumbledore."

Neville walked by the couch and his ears pricked up. "Harry is with Dumbledore?" he asked. Ron turned around and was glad it was Neville and not someone else like Seamus. "Yes," Hermione answered Neville. "It's not a big deal." _At least I hope not,_ she thought.

Neville looked troubled as he walked away into the boy's dorms. An hour or so later, Ginny was curled up on the couch like a cat while Hermione read a book. Ron was playing Wizard's chest with a third year student who wanted to learn how to play. The portrait hole opened to reveal Harry walking inside with a tired expression.

"Harry!" Hermione cried as he walked in. She closed her book and walked over to him. "I have something to tell you," she told him. He waved his hand at her in a greeting and said, "I have something to tell you too."

"What is it?" Ginny asked walking behind Hermione. From the back of the common room, Lavender was looking at Ginny with a sense of hate in her eyes. She was sitting with Romilda Vane. Lavender tapped her on the arm and she turned her eyes over to Harry.

Harry's eyes looked around the room. "I'll tell you later, what did you want to tell me?" he asked Hermione. She nodded her head and pulled him to the couch. Ron, who had beaten the 3rd year, joined them. He sat down next to his friend and looked at him with a bit of a frown.

Hermione dropped her voice low when she noticed Romilda and Lavender looking in their direction. "What did Draco tell the others on the train?"

"He has a dark mark but doesn't want to show it off," Harry answered.

"So it's possible that he's lying?" Hermione stated quickly.

Harry's eyebrows furrowed. "Yes, but I don't think he is. He might not have earned his mark yet and he might have lied about that, but I think he is on that track."

"I'm not doubting you anymore," she assured him. "Me and Ginny got into the room of requirement."

"And, were you able to get in?" He looked from Hermione to Ginny who was hanging over Hermione's shoulder. Ron sat uneasily in his chair as he continued to look at Harry.

"We did," she answered. "We found Draco inside a room we have never noticed before. All these objects I've never seen before, and there was a smell of sherry but that's besides the point."

"Draco was in there? Who else?" Harry asked.

Hermione took a deep breath, "Goyle, Crabbe and Parkinson."

"We got caught by them so we don't know what they were up to," Ginny added, "they were really scared and angry though."

"I wonder about what," Harry frowned. "It can't be possible that what he wanted fixed would be in Hogwarts."

"Doubtful," Hermione stated, "but something is going on and I intend to find out what. They were acting more strange than usual."

"They better not find out that we told you," Ginny whispered even lower than she originally was.

"They told us not to tell anyone," Hermione added. Harry bit his finger for a moment but looked back to Ron, "did you tell them about Dumbledore?" Ron nodded.

Lavender and Romilda walked off to the girl's dorm, but Hermione could tell they were both trying to figure out what they were talking about. She shot them both a glare as they walked off. She sighed and turned her head around to look at the room. It was slowly clearing up.

Harry noticed this as well, but didn't stop whispering to them. "He's showing me things about Voldermort."

"Ron stop it," Hermione rolled her eyes at his overreaction to the name, "what about Voldermort?"

"Memories that Dumbledore has," he told them, "I think he wants me to understand Voldermort."

Hermione shifted in her seat nervously. "I wouldn't want to be anywhere near his mind," she shuttered. Ginny nodded her head, "you surely wouldn't. It's not a pretty sight."

Harry hung his head low, "I'll let you know what happens. Dumbledore wants to keep me coming to him. Snape has been in a pain in my lower backside lately."

"Harry, it can't be that bad," Ron said.

"It is," he said. "I think Quidditch is going to be the only good thing this year."

The next few days came and went; Ginny and Hermione were making the tower their meeting place over the days checking to make sure Lavender wasn't following them. They spoke briefly about her, but spent more time together in fear of recent events breaking them apart.

Luna was skipping through the halls as she bumped into Hermione. "Where's Ginny?" she asked instantly. Hermione turned around, "hello Luna. She's out on the field having practice with the team."

"Oh, the game is going to be happening soon," she said with a smile. "Ginny will do well. She's a nice person. How is Ron?"

"He's doing slightly better at keeping but I'm afraid he's just getting more and more nervous and doesn't do well," Hermione frowned. Luna nodded her head, "he needs to relax and just allow it to come him. I hope he can do so if he wants to succeed."

"Right," Hermione smiled weakly. As much as Luna was right, she wished she wasn't as blunt as she was. "Where are you going?" Luna asked.

"Common room," she answered. "I have to do this potions essay for Slughorn."

"I do enjoy that club. I was shocked to find that you were trying out for the team during a meeting." Luna looked forward as Hermione looked at her for a moment before turning her head to the hallway again.

"Yes," she said, "I wanted to be there for Ginny and Ron."

"Are you sure you weren't avoiding the meeting?" Luna giggled more to herself than at Hermione.

Hermione frowned deeply, "fine you caught me."

"It's fine," Luna assured her, "I won't tell. I need to go some studying for O.W.L.S. Bye Hermione!" With that Luna broke off and skipped down another hallway leaving Hermione to walk to the common room alone.

Once inside, she noticed that Ginny, Ron and Harry were still outside on the pitch. She didn't really feel like going to see them so she sat down on the couch with Crookshanks. Lavender walked in to get some books before returning to the library but she stopped cold when she saw Hermione completely alone in the room.

Hermione was stroking Crookshanks as her eyes looked into the fire. Her mind was deep in thought about Draco and what he was doing in that room with the other Slytherins. Lavender looked at her and was lost in her. She shook herself out of the trance long enough to look around the room to make sure they were alone.

"Granger?" Lavender called out softly. Hermione was snapped out of her thoughts. Her eyes traced over Lavender with a hint of disgust. "Brown, what is it?" Hermione turned her head back to the fire.

"What are you doing up here? Shouldn't you be cheering on that little thing you call a girlfriend?" Lavender asked trying to sound as rude as possible.

"No," Hermione said coldly. "What are you doing up here at this time?" Hermione's eyes landed on her again as if challenging her.

"I needed to come back for a book that's in my trunk. I wasn't expecting anyone to up here," she again tried to sound rude, "but I was horribly mistaken."

"What is your problem with me anyway?" Hermione's eyes continued to burn into hers. Lavender couldn't look away. She felt slightly weak without her friends around.

"You aren't normal," she finally said after a few seconds of silence. "Normal?" Hermione laughed, "You aren't normal either."

"Excuse me?" Lavender nearly lost her cool. "What are you talking about?"

"First you end up fancying Draco, and don't tell me you didn't," Hermione shot at her as she started to get up. Sensing the dispute, Crookshanks ran off to hide under a chair. "Then you take an interest in Ron for a reason that I don't even know. Then you end up spying on me and Ginny?"

"I wasn't spying on you!" Lavender shouted. "I told you why I was there and if you don't believe me you can go ask Malfoy!"

"I heard heavy breathing as if you were enjoying the show," Hermione was now boiling with anger. "Ginny might not have heard it but I did. What is your deal?"

Lavender broke down, "I've had a crush on you since 3rd year."

Hermione was now so angry she was going to explode. "Yet you show your affection by treating me and Ginny like trash and then making crude remarks to Ron?"

"I can't let anyone else know," she said, "ever since you and Ginny started I was jealous of her and I thought that you liked Ron so I tried to make you feel bad by going after him."

"You ruined us and told everyone about what you saw that day," Hermione was now yelling. She took a step closer to Lavender with clenched fists.

"I had to! You were making me sick to my stomach," she shouted back, "I couldn't bear to see that you had slipped to her. You could have been mine, not hers. She doesn't deserve you!"

"Like you do?!" Hermione took another step closer. She was about to push Lavender into a wall for what she was saying.

Lavender was just as angry at Hermione at this point. Everything she was hiding from her friends came out, "because of you! All because of you and this whole thing, you know the school laughs at you. They did because you were with Harry in his campaign."

"You were in with us," Hermione got even closer to her. Now they were nose to nose and if Lavender wasn't as angry as she was she might have been able to enjoy it. "You joined D.A. after you saw that we were right and you were wrong. All of these people don't mean a thing to me because if they laugh then they really aren't worth my time. I only care about those close to me, Harry, Ron, and Ginny. That's it. That's all I need."

Lavender's face softened. She sighed and backed away from Hermione. "I'm sorry," she said slowly, "I promise I won't make fun of you or make you jealous. I have no reason to. I was just trying to make myself feel better since I thought you weren't, you know."

Hermione turned her head, "I didn't know you were either." The word was on both their tongues but none of them said it. "Don't think that you can't act on your feelings. If I wasn't, I wouldn't have hurt you or made fun of you."

"I wish I would have known that earlier," Lavender said backing up into a chair. She took a seat and placed her head in her hands to cry. The portrait opened to reveal Ginny and Ron. Ginny ran in to hug Hermione, "What's going on in here? Why is she crying?"

Ron looked at her with a fierce face, "what the hell is going on?"

"Nothing," Hermione lied, "Lavender was just apologizing for what she did last year and this. She and I are ok now. I think we won't have any more problems."

Lavender looked up from her hands to see Hermione looking at her softly for the first time in two years. She had a grateful look on her face.


	37. Chapter 37

Yay! I actually updated on time. Another big thanks to anyone reading and to all the reviews I've had! Makes me all happy on the inside. This one is a little long, I think it's the longest one I've written! Anyway, I'll stop talking now.. lol.

* * *

**Chapter 37 - Friendship**

The fall rolled on and was nearing the winter season; Ron was trying his best to practice for the up coming Quidditch match but to no avail. His nervous behavior was getting in the way of his performance. No matter how much Harry, Ginny and Hermione told him to relax, he just couldn't. Ginny even tried to train her brother in the art of being cool and collect.

"The game is today you know," Ginny told her brother. "You still haven't really grasped this."

"It's against Slytherin, why does it have to be against them!" Ron complained. Hermione placed her hand on his back and tried to comfort him. "You'll do fine if you just listen to Harry and Ginny," she told him.

"Easy for you to say," Ron uttered rather tactlessly. Harry frowned at his behavior. Hermione took her hand off his back and frowned along with Harry. "Come on, we don't want to be late for the match," he said grabbing Ron. He protested slightly but followed. "See you in the locker room Ginny," Harry called to her.

Ginny nodded her head as she sat with Hermione in the common room. Lavender Brown and some of her closet friends decided to leave the room to get seats for the big game. Ginny watched them leave and she turned to Hermione. "Why did Lavender have such a change of heart anyway?" Ginny asked her.

Hermione had to hold back from telling her the truth. She knew that one bad quality Weasleys had was jealously. "I'm not sure," she lied, "she told me that she just felt awful for being so full of herself."

"She was never like that when I was in my first year," Ginny commented, "it wasn't really until your third and fourth year." She looked at Hermione who looked uneasy. "What's the matter?" Ginny asked her.

"Nothing," Hermione smiled. _I really have to keep my secrets for a while longer, _she thought sadly. "Come on, you have a game to win," Hermione leaned in and kissed Ginny softly.

Ginny was glowing, "with that kiss I think I can perform so much better now." She smiled and got up. She headed for the portrait hole dragging Hermione along with her. They parted ways at the pitch. Hermione went to find a seat with the Gryffindor supporters and Ginny walked off to the locker room to get ready. Much to Hermione's surprise, Luna was sitting in the stands with what looked to be a giant lion on her head.

"Um, hello Luna," Hermione grinned uneasily. She took a seat next to the odd Ravenclaw student who tried her best to cover her usual blue and bronze uniform with scarlet and gold. "Hello Hermione!" Luna beamed.

"I'm surprised that you aren't sitting with the Ravenclaws," Hermione smiled once again trying to be as polite as she could be. Luna shook her head no and the huge lion nearly toppled over. "Why would I? All my friends are here!" she beamed once again. "Look at this too." She pulled a cord on her hat and the lion roared loudly. "Isn't that cleaver?" Luna looked at Hermione with the most dazed look she'd ever seen on the girl's face.

Neville came to sit down but was startled by the lion head's roar. "Whoa! Luna!" he laughed. "That scared me." Luna turned to greet him with a wide smile, "I'm sorry Neville."

Hermione turned her head to the field where she saw Harry leading his team out. Ron and Ginny were easy to spot since they were both red heads. Hermione smiled at Ginny who was searching the Gryffindor stand for Hermione. She spotted Luna instead because of the lion's head hat.

Ginny mouthed, 'Nice Hat!' to Luna. She smiled and pulled the cord again causing the lion to roar once more. Ginny giggled but her eyes moved next to Luna to see Hermione covering her ears but still smiling at Ginny. Hermione mouthed over, 'Good luck' to her. Ginny smiled and winked at her. This caused Hermione to have a shiver down her spine that she couldn't explain. _What is it with you and Quidditch players? One wink and you melt,_ Hermione told herself.

On the other side, the Slytherin team was being lead out and Hermione could tell that Draco was looking over to the Slytherin stands at Pansy. They seemed to be singling something at each other.

They all flew up into the air. Harry led them to their positions. Katie Bell was near Ginny who was inhaling and exhaling rather quickly. Ron took his place as keeper with a rather sick look on his face.

About five minutes into the game, Ron was already trying to defend the goals but he wasn't having much luck. Zacharias Smith was commentating this match much to Hermione's disgust. "_**And it looks like Weasley just can't keep the quaffle out of the goal!**_" he called out. Ginny turned red with anger as she swung her broom around to catch the quaffle as it headed her way. Ron, who was now being laughed at by Slytherins, was turning red.

"Still having problems there Weasley?" Draco laughed, "Thought you got over this last year?"

"Stuff it Malfoy," Ron called back. He started to prepare himself once again. Ginny closed her eyes as she held onto the quaffle and speed off down the pitch to the Slytherin goal. She was going in and out when Slytherins came after her and she managed to break free and score one for the Gryffindors. All of the Gryffindors got up to cheer, Luna's lion head roared proudly. Hermione clapped loudly and didn't even seem to care about the lion's roar.

The game rolled on, and Ron managed to keep the quaffle out of the goal. It was all fine until, Katie was intercepted and the quaffle was rolling at a high speed to Ron and he couldn't block it. He spun on his broom and cursed loudly. Over head, Zacharias' voice rang out, "_**I'm beginning to think that Ronald Weasley only got onto the team because of his ties to captain Harry Potter. What do you think?**_"

Ginny gritted her teeth. If Fred and George were there, she knew exactly what they would do. She allowed her temper to get the best to her as she rammed her broom into the commentating stand. She flew out and shouted up at Smith, "YOU WOULD KNOW ALL ABOUT THAT, WOULDN'T YOU?"

Zacharias stumbled and nearly fell off. McGonagall was rather upset at both Ginny's and Zacharias' shots. She took the megaphone from Smith and called out, "_**10 points from both Hufflepuff and Gryffindor!**_"

Ginny frowned and looked back into the stands at Hermione who was crossing her arms over her chest. Her eyes went over to Ron who was actually smiling at her. "Thanks Ginny," he said. She managed to read his lips and said, "No problem bro."

The snitch was now out in the field. Harry charged forward without even noticing Draco was going in the same direction. "Watch it Potter," Draco spat as he almost crashed into Harry's broom. He didn't pay much attention to him as he speed after the snitch. Draco pushed his broom into Harry's to try to knock him off, but he kept his balance. Harry reached out his hand and nearly touched it. Draco was now racing with his hand stuck out in front of him. They were both almost touching it when Draco wasn't paying attention to a bludger hit him off his broom.

Harry grabbed hold of the snitch with a spin in his broom. The game was over and the Gryffindor side of the stadium was cheering loudly and the pitch was filled with the roar of Luna's hat.

Later that day in the great hall, Ginny was sitting with Hermione, Ron and Harry as they ate dinner. Draco was glaring at them from the Slytherin table but Ron was the first to stick his tongue out at him. "That was great, minus Ginny losing her temper," Hermione glared at Ginny.

"What? You heard what that pompous little weasel said about Ron," Ginny cried out. Hermione shook her head, "you could have just said something to him instead of nearly knocking him out of the stand!"

"No way," Ron said in between bites of food, "that was the best show case of sisterly love. Thanks Gin."

"You just don't get it Hermione," Ginny laughed. "You don't have siblings so you wouldn't get it." Once the words were out, it was hard to get them back in. Harry had cringed at that statement. Hermione was filled with anger and said, "Well, fine, if you think that. I'll let you be with your brother. I'm going to go do my homework."

Hermione got up crying as she ran off upstairs. Luna had noticed this and got up from the Ravenclaw table. As much as she wanted to eat her pudding, she wanted to know what had happened to Hermione. "What did I say wrong?" Ginny groaned.

"You shouldn't have said that," Harry told her. "You shouldn't be like Ron."

"Hey!" Ron shouted, "That's insulting me!"

"You are tactless," Harry groaned.

"Forget it, I guess it was wrong. I have to go find her. She must be in the library," Ginny got up and ran off. Ron was steaming at Harry so he too got up and rushed off to the common room.

Hermione wasn't in the library like Ginny had guessed but in the second floor bathroom. Moaning Myrtle was about to say something to her, but Hermione glanced angrily at her. She took the hint and floated into a mirror. The door creaked open and Hermione thought it was Ginny so she said, "go away. I don't want to talk to you right now."

"I'm sorry," the voice said. It wasn't Ginny's, but Luna's. She was turning to leave but Hermione turned around suddenly. "Luna?" she asked.

"Yes?" Luna said. She had a look of concern on her soft face and her silvery blue eyes were looking at Hermione as if looking for an answer to her tears. "Don't go," Hermione pulled on her robes. "I thought you were Ginny."

"Oh," Luna smiled, "no, I saw you leave the table in such a rush I had figured that perhaps Ronald said something to you."

"It wasn't so much him as Ginny," Hermione sighed, "well it was both of them. I hate it when she takes his side and then all of a sudden my feelings don't matter."

Luna nodded her head as she pulled her into a hug softly. "It's ok to cry," Luna told her. "But don't allow them to get to you too much. I have heard that siblings have a tight bond that sometimes blinds them to other's feelings. I'm sure they meant nothing by it."

Hermione nodded her head as she cried into Luna's shoulder. "You're right," she muttered under the Ravenclaw's robes. "Why did she have to say what she said to me though? It was so tactless."

"What is it that she said?" Luna asked.

"She told me that since I don't have siblings, I wouldn't understand why she did what she did at the game and that was why I'm upset at her. Really, that wasn't it. I just wish she would control her temper. She's so much like her mother." Hermione lifted her bushy brown haired head off of Luna's shoulder for a moment to gaze into caring blue eyes.

Luna's face was not looking off, it wasn't dazed, but it was serene. Hermione felt comfort from her. Something she never thought she would feel from her. Hermione was starting to feel an almost sisterly bond with Luna. "I think the reason she said that, as much as it was tactless, was because it's true."

Hermione pouted her full lips and rested her head on Luna's shoulder again. "But it's not true."

"In a way, it was, wasn't it? You didn't understand why Ginny was so upset. Certainly I have noticed that Ginny has a bad temper but it does come in handy. You know that she defends you and everyone she cares about with valor. She does this because she is just like that. She's a protector and feels the need to do so."

Hermione understood Luna. She lifted her head again. Luna dried off her tears with the sleeve of her robes. With a dazed smile she asked, "are you alright now Hermione?"

"Yes," she nodded. "Her temper may come in handy sometimes. Other times it scares me."

"Don't let it," Luna hugged her again, "She would never hurt the ones she loves. She has stood up for me many times when people call me names."

"She has?" Hermione sniffed.

"Yes," Luna smiled, "Harry has as well." Her silvery blue eyes seemed to light up when she said Harry's name.

"Can I ask you something? You know, about Harry?" Hermione was now willing to ask Luna about what she was wondering.

"Yes?" Luna tilted her head at the brunette.

"Well, I don't want to be rude or seem like I want to gossip but are you and Harry together?" she asked finally.

Luna laughed softly. "No," she answered, "that would be nice though. He is so much like me in ways that aren't, well, as others put it, loony. I do enjoy that about him. He also seems to understand where I come from and I think that perhaps he could be a good partner."

Hermione blushed. She had been right about the chemistry she saw between the two. "Do you think he feels the same way?" she asked.

"I'm not sure," Luna nodded, "I will have to see how he reacts when I am around him. So far, it has been inconclusive." Luna was back to looking off into space since she now knew that Hermione was feeling better. Her silvery blue eyes were glued to the wall as Hermione backed away from her slowly. "Thank you Luna," she said as she went to the sink to wash her face.

"No need to thank me," Luna grinned. "It's what friends are for." Luna's eyes met Hermione's and once again there was a sisterly connection between the two. _Ok, so her beliefs are odd, that doesn't make her a horrible person. She's rather comforting even if she is blunt. She doesn't hold back, _Hermione thought with a smile, _Luna Lovegood and I friends. That's lovely._

The bathroom door creaked once again and Ginny walked into the room. "H-Hermione?" she called. "Yes?" Hermione sniffed.

"I'm sorry," Ginny walked into the room. It had taken her so long to swallow her pride. Luna glanced at Ginny and then at Hermione. "I think I should leave you two alone," she grinned. She walked to the door, pulled it open and walked out into the hallway.

"It's ok," Hermione said as she leaned against the sink. "I shouldn't have reacted like that. It is the truth."

"No, it's not," Ginny moved closer to her. "You know what its like to have a brother because you have Harry."

Hermione smiled, "I guess I would have done the same if something was said about him or even Ron. As much as Ron might annoy me, he is like a brother to me too."

Ginny laughed, "You don't want him for a brother. He's so clueless sometimes."

"Sometimes?" Hermione laughed. She extended her arms and pulled Ginny into her. They hugged tightly. "Thank you for swallowing your pride and saying sorry to me," Hermione giggled.

Ginny, who was muffled under robes, only nodded. Hermione pulled her away and then pulled her in again but this time to kiss her deeply. Myrtle was now poking her head out of the wall. "Oh what's this? Kissing in the girl's room? Not the first time I've seen it," she laughed loudly.

Hermione and Ginny both broke the kiss to turn around. "Myrtle!" they both shouted in unison. The Ravenclaw ghost laughed even louder and sank into the wall again.


	38. Chapter 38

Another long one. Sorry about that. I just get carried away sometimes. Thanks again for reading!

* * *

**Chapter 38 - Fear**

The next day the sun was shinning in over a window into the girl's dorm even though it was the third day of winter. The light passed over Hermione's face causing her to stir in her sleep. Her dream had been interrupted. She was slightly thankful for the interruption since it wasn't really a pleasant dream.

She had to save Ginny from the mouth of a dragon and for some reason Dumbledore was in the dream trying to help but Voldermort made his appearance and nearly killed her and Harry while Ginny was left to the dragon. Hermione's eyes opened slowly. She was in her bed, she was safe. There was no dark place, there was no Voldermort, and there was no dragon. She sat up in her bed to look across at Ginny. She was sleeping safe and sound. The light from the shinning sun hadn't touched her side of the room yet.

Hermione looked over to her other side to see Lavender Brown slightly opening her eyes. The two girls' eyes met but Hermione quickly looked away. She swung her legs over the bed on the opposite side of Lavender. She could hear her getting out of bed and all this noise seemed to awaken Ginny and Parvati. "Two more minutes mum," Ginny mumbled in her sleep.

Hermione walked over to her. She leaned over and shook the sleeping red head gently. "Gin," Hermione called. "It's me, come on. It's time to get up." She stirred in her bed and rolled over, turning her back to her. "No, two more minutes," Ginny groaned, "get Ron up first."

Hermione smiled and let out a small chuckle. "It's Hermione," she told the sleeping girl. "Come on, you're at school." Ginny rolled over to face Hermione and opened her eyes slightly. "Huh?" she opened them slowly. Bushy brown hair and a sweet smile was coming into view. "Oh," Ginny grinned, "you aren't my mother."

"No," Hermione laughed, "That would be creepy. Come on Gin, get up." Ginny finally sat up in her bed and started to get up. They both had to rush into their uniforms as they ran down the girl's dorm stairs into the common room.

Harry was looking into the fireplace but there was no sign of Ron. Hermione tapped him on the shoulder and he looked up. "Good morning," he greeted them both. Hermione looked around but still no sign of Ron. "Where's Ron?" she asked.

"Getting dressed," Harry said, "he's having one of his slow mornings." Ginny laughed, "That's every morning." She noticed bushy looking orange hair and connected it to Crookshanks. Luckily, Arnold was in his cage so Crookshanks couldn't chase Ginny's pet. She bent down to the floor as Hermione and Harry spoke about Draco.

She started to whistle softly so that Crookshanks would look at her. His furry face looked up from his sleeping position and he let out a small meow. "Come on," Ginny urged him in a soft voice, "come to auntie Ginny." She started to snap her fingers to call him over. He meowed again. She found a small strip of fabric on the floor and started to move it back and forth. "That's it," she told him, "you can't resist it much longer."

She was right; Crookshanks came running from under a chair to play with the string of fabric. She started to laugh which caused Hermione to look down from her conversation with Harry. She saw Ginny playing with Crookshanks and a smile formed on her face.

Ginny placed her hand slowly and gently on his head. She started to scratch behind his ears as he purred loudly. "You're a good cat," Ginny smiled, "aren't you?" Hermione looked at Harry who was smiling. "I'll go get Ron," he said. He got up from his couch and walked up into the boy's dorms.

Hermione kneeled down with her. "He is a good cat," she said, "except when he wants to eat Arnold." Ginny turned her head to Hermione with a grin. "He can't help it," she said while still petting the orange cat, "It's his nature."

"This is going to be so horrible," they heard Ron say. "I don't think I can take potions anymore. You have to let me see that book." Harry was coming closer as he froze when Hermione had gotten up. "You still have that book?" she furrowed her eyebrows at him.

"Yes," he told her, "I replaced the cover on my new book with the cover from that book and vice versa."

"So you can continue to cheat? What is wrong with you?" Hermione was glaring. Ginny looked up at them and was wondering what was going on. _What book? _She thought. _I don't remember them telling me anything about a book._

Ron stepped over to be next to his sister. She got up and looked into her brother's eyes as if she was going to find an answer. Ron, however, was looking at her with a confused look. Harry took out the book from his bag, "this prince is a brilliant man. It's because of him I'm passing this."

"Him?" Hermione glared, "Prince could easily be a last name and this he could easily be a she you know. I'll do research on this… Prince." She turned her heel and walked away from Harry. They had their morning off this Friday and the Hogsmeade trip was tomorrow. "Wait!" Ginny called as she chased after Hermione. Harry was left with Ron who completely agreed with him.

Hermione turned around for a moment to see Ginny running near her. Her red hair was picked up in a ponytail as usual and was dragging behind her. Hermione couldn't help but to look at her and lick her lips in response. She shook herself from those thoughts as the red head caught up, "where are you going?"

"To the library," she answered as they both started to walk together. "What book are you talking about? What's going on?" Ginny asked.

Hermione sighed as she kept her eyes in front of her. "Harry forgot his book for our first potions lesson, so Slughorn gave him a book from an old locker. Harry starts thumbing through it and in the margins are alterations to the potions and hints. I think he's completely cheating."

Ginny thought on this for a while as they walked. "That's not that bad," she finally said, "so, he's getting some help, but what if the person who owned the book was just some awesome potion maker?"

"And what if they were a trouble maker?" Hermione shot back. "What if there is something in that book that isn't worth all of this? I don't really trust it and what really makes me angry is that both Harry and Ron think this Prince is a man!"

Ginny had a confused look on her face, "prince?"

"The book belonged to someone named the Half-Blood Prince," Hermione informed her. "What do you think?"

"If it was my book and I was some awesome half-blood potion maker, I'd call myself a prince," she admitted. "It sounds so cool. Better than princess right?"

"Do you think it could be a last name?" Hermione asked her as they reached the library. Ginny nodded her head, "I don't see why not."

Hermione pulled out records and handed some to Ginny. "Would you mind just helping me out? I want to know who this Prince is." Ginny nodded her head and took the books from Hermione. They sat down and spent an hour researching. Hermione came across something in an old paper. "Eileen Prince," she whispered to her red head companion. Ginny turned her head to look at it. "No way," she uttered.

"But she's a pure blood," Hermione noted, "Who married a muggle…"

"That wouldn't make her a half blood," Ginny noted.

"No, but it would make her child one. I'll have to look into Eileen Prince to see who her son or daughter was."

"What are you thinking?" she asked her. Hermione shook her head, "I don't know. I'm guessing whoever this prince is they must have had close ties to their mother, but then again half blood might have been an insult. I'm really not sure."

"Well, we haven't eaten a thing and we have class now," Ginny groaned, "we aren't going to research this at Hogsmeade are we?"

"No," Hermione told her. They both got up and placed the books where they had got them and she made a mental note of where she found the information on Eileen Prince. She would have to tell Harry about it later.

The day came and went. Hermione's mind was still on the prince even as she took Ginny up to the astronomy tower. Ginny sat down on the ledge of a window and looked out to the lake. The moon was shinning over it even as the sun was setting. Hermione couldn't even take in the beautiful setting because of everything that was going on in her head.

_What was Draco doing in the room? Why would someone call themselves the Half Blood Prince and why isn't any of this making any sense?_ She panned her eyes over to Ginny who was lost in the lake's beauty. _I shouldn't even be thinking about this, _she thought to herself with a sigh, _I'm here with her and I haven't even said a word to her._

"The lake looks so serene doesn't it?" Ginny commented after all of the silence. Her voice ringed out around the tower. Hermione was still slightly nervous about Lavender spying on her and Ginny again. "Yes," she said regardless of this. Ginny looked over at Hermione who had a worried look on her face.

"What's going on in that brainy head of yours?" Ginny asked her. Hermione was torn out of her thoughts again. Her brown eyes looked over at the red headed beauty sitting next to her. "Too much to really talk about right now," she answered. Ginny frowned at her.

"You aren't still thinking about that book, are you?" she groaned.

"Unfortunately yes," she told her honestly, "and about Draco and whatever it is he's up to. It seems that this year was supposed to be calm and peaceful, but it doesn't seem that way."

Ginny let her hair loose and tucked a strand of red hair behind her ear as she moved closer to Hermione. She wrapped her arms around the older girl and drew her in. "Please don't think about that when you are up here alone with me. You should have your mind on me and only me," she told her in a husky seductive tone.

Her brown eyes melting into Hermione's as she pressed her lips against hers. There was a surge of pleasure running through her body and all thoughts seemed to disappear in an instant. _Yes, _Hermione's mind calmed down, _think about Ginny and these warm lips on mine. She's so warm…_

Ginny slipped her tongue past her lips and traced her upper lip softly. Hermione was falling victim to her seduction. Her arms wrapped around this younger girl and pulled her even closer. They started to melt into one being as they kissed. The moon was coming into full view in the background as it glistened against the lake.

As the kiss ended they both sighed and their foreheads touched. "It's so peaceful here," Ginny said. Hermione smiled, "yes. It's amazing here."

The next day came around and Hermione was looking for something to wear. Ginny sneaked up behind her to give her a hug. She was already dressed in a snug sweater and jeans. "Just put anything on!" she urged her.

Hermione groaned a bit, "no, I have to find my favorite sweater!"

"That gray one with the weird stripes?" Ginny asked. Hermione rolled her eyes and luckily Ginny didn't see her do so. "Yes," she answered. She finally saw it at the bottom of her trunk. "Here it is," she got up and Ginny unwrapped her arms from her waist.

"Is my shirt ok?" Hermione asked. She was wearing a white shirt with dark jeans. "Yes," Ginny answered, "you look good in anything. But I would put some socks and shoes on."

Hermione looked down at her bare feet and sighed, "Right." She slipped her sweater over her head and started looking for socks and her shoes. She found them and was finally dressed for the Hogsmeade trip. She ran downstairs to meet up with Ron and Harry who were looking nervous.

"What's going on? You two look like you've seen a ghost," Ginny said. "I mean, not that you don't see ghosts around here but you know what I mean," she added.

"Draco is going to be out there and I'm actually scared as to what he might do out there," Harry said.

"It's not like he can get anything in or out right? Flitch is going to be screening everything. I wouldn't worry," Hermione told him.

"I have to," Harry voiced his concern to them all. "I just don't feel safe."

Once there, Ginny was tugging on Hermione's sweater. "I want to go to the Three Broomsticks," she urged. The older Gryffindor looked over to Harry and Ron to see if they wanted to go. They both nodded.

Once inside, Katie Bell said hello to them as she walked past them. Lavender Brown was inside with her friends chatting loudly, but they couldn't hear their exact words because of the amount of noise in the small pub. They took a seat at a table and Hermione let out a loud sigh.

"Are you alright?" Harry asked her. "Yeah, I'm fine," she lied. "Butterbeer?" Ginny asked. The other three nodded. Ginny got up from the table leaving them to chat while she was gone.

"Is she concerned about what's going on?" Harry asked Hermione. "Does she know that I'm taking special lessons with Dumbledore?"

"Yes," Hermione answered him, "On both counts."

"Ok," Harry said relieved. "It just didn't seem like she was even bothered much by what was happening. I mean, I'm scared about this whole ordeal."

"She doesn't show her emotions much," Ron stated, "she's independent and she won't let anyone see her weakness."

"I guess that comes from living with so many boys," Hermione added.

Ginny had returned with Butterbeer for all of them. She passed them around and sat down. "So what did I miss?" she asked. They all looked nervously at one another. "Quidditch talk," Harry lied.

Ginny eyed him, "Hermione doesn't like to talk about that."

"I wasn't really listening," she lied. "I have other things on my mind."

"Out of these things, one of them better be me," Ginny laughed. Hermione smiled sincerely and nodded her head, "of course."

"Oh come on," Ron snorted do you really have to do this here. Hermione shot him a glare but that didn't seem to faze Ron much. Harry rolled his eyes and took a sip out of the drink.

The trip went off as normal. No one seemed to be out of place and nothing seemed to be going wrong until they made it back to the castle. An argument was heard over the snow. Words weren't made out, but finally a scream was heard loud and clear. The four students ran over to the snow to the noise to see a crowd of students around Katie. The scream came from Leanne.

"What's going on out here?" McGonagall asked as she got close, her jaw dropped. "Quickly! Get Miss Bell to the hospital wing!" Harry watched in dismay as Ginny put her hands to her mouth to cover her fright. Hermione's face was twisted in panic as was Ron's face. "What just happened?" Ginny shouted out. Leanne looked down, "I was fighting with her about this package, oh, and she just wasn't herself. So then it ripped and she touched this thing and she just fell over!"

Dumbledore had Katie carried over to the wing as he looked down at the package. "No one else touch it," he warned them, "Everyone inside!"


	39. Chapter 39

Well, they seem to be getting longer as I go on. o0; I promise there's a reason for it. As I said earlier, I don't remember HBP 100 so I'm changing it a lot. I'm trying to go with the events of the story so I hope that's ok. Thanks for the reviews! They make me happy. And I'm glad people are still reading this. I know this is long, but its going to be a good type of long. I can assure that!

* * *

**Chapter 39 - Poison**

Harry rushed inside while Ron followed close behind him. "What happened? What's going on?" he yelled at Dumbledore. The headmaster had ran inside and left the job of keeping students away to the heads of the houses. "I will tell you later," he said over his shoulder, "this is very grave!" With that, Dumbledore disappeared into the hospital wing.

Hermione and Ginny both caught up. "It's very grave? Is that the best he can tell us?" Ginny groaned. She turned to Hermione who was still stricken with horror. "How did she even get a hold of that necklace?" Hermione asked in a trembling voice. Harry turned around with an angry look on his face, "Draco! Who else? He wants to prove himself as a death eater so he pinned Katie and she got hurt in the process."

"You aren't even sure it was him!" Hermione yelled at him. "For all you know someone else was put under a curse and handed it to her! Draco wasn't even near there and I'm pretty sure I saw Katie leaving the Women's room in the pub. Draco wouldn't be in there!"

"But Pansy would be," Ginny spoke up. Harry pointed at her, "see? She's thinking. You saw Pansy and Draco along with Crabbe and Goyle in the room. What where they doing in there? Nothing good I can be sure of it!"

"Let's say it was Pansy," Hermione protested, "why would she do this? She's not trying to prove her worth as a death eater."

"She might be trying to impress Draco," Ron said. Ginny nodded at him, "I agree."

Harry turned around and threw his hands up. "I don't want to fight about this Hermione," he said over his shoulder, "if you don't want to believe me then forget it."

"Hey!" Hermione yelled at him. "That is not it and you know it!" She ran after him leaving Ginny and Ron behind. Hermione grabbed onto Harry's robes. "Look at me!" she tugged him. "No!" he shouted. "Let me explain something to you! I want to look at things with logic, not belief. We have no proof that Draco or Pansy gave her that package. We need to research it!"

"Fine, you do that while I try to see where Draco and Pansy were when Katie was handed that package," Harry shook her off and ran down the hall. Hermione, defeated, turned around and headed back to the siblings. Both of them wore frowns. Ron sighed, "I would have to put money on them."

"You do that," Hermione groaned at him. "I don't see what's so wrong about being sure before a bunch of accusations are flung around. I hate Malfoy as much as anyone but I just don't think he is capable of something like this. You do remember that there are still death eaters out there right? Bellatrix being one of them?"

"What are you getting at Hermione?" Ron asked her. Ginny stayed quiet. She was trying to listen to both possibilities and sort them out in her head. "Imperius curse," she said, "It is possible that someone was cursed and handed her that. It could have been anyone. Why else would Katie take it? She wouldn't take it from Pansy or Draco."

"Good point," Ron mumbled. Ginny thought about who she saw near the bathroom and toyed with a few ideas. "I didn't see anyone near the bathroom other than…" Ginny's voice trailed off. Both Hermione and Ron looked at her with a sense of urgency. "What? Who did you see?" Ron pressed her.

"Well, I saw Katie, like you did Hermione and I saw Leanne… and Madam Rosmerta," Ginny finished. Hermione arched an eyebrow. "Did you see them go into the bathroom? I only saw Katie leave," she pointed out.

"I don't remember," Ginny frowned, "I just caught a glimpse of those people near it. I remember seeing Leanne outside and I saw Katie go in and you saw her go out but I can't remember if Rosmerta did. I could be completely wrong."

"Or you might not," Ron said, "what if she was placed under the curse by someone else? Maybe it was Draco after all?"

"That would make sense," Hermione said, "Rosmerta would be the prefect person to cast it on, but why Draco? I know he's a jerk, but he's not exactly evil. And I didn't see him anywhere near her at the time."

"He wants to be a death eater," Ginny reminded her, "I think it's pretty much a giveaway. And just because you didn't see him doesn't mean he wasn't there, but we could be wrong too. I guess we need to find out for sure, but let's not rule anything out."

Dumbledore was rushing out of the hospital wing and he waved over the three of them. They all ran towards him. "Snape has informed me that Mister Potter has used a terrible spell on Mister Malfoy in the second floor boy's restroom. Please come with me."

They all rushed to it. Inside, Harry was being held back by a very angry Snape. Draco was on the floor covered in slashes and blood. Hermione looked around in disbelief. Ron and Ginny were both shocked but knew that Harry would only do this if he truly needed to.

"I have given Mister Potter a series of detentions for this behavior," Snape told Dumbledore who in turn nodded. He turned to Snape, "let Potter go and please take Malfoy to the hospital wing and please, keep him away from Bell." Snape nodded and grabbed Draco and took him away. The entire time Draco was complaining about the pain while Snape told him to stop his whining.

"What happened?" Dumbledore asked. He was peering at Harry under his glasses. Harry's green eyes couldn't even bear to look into Dumbledore's pale blue ones. "I used that spell without knowing what it does, but in my defense Draco was going to cast the crucio curse on me."

"Dueling were you?" he asked Harry with a frown. "Yes, sir," Harry admitted, "I had confronted him about the necklace."

"You shouldn't have done that," the headmaster lectured him, "Meet me in my office in half an hour and then you will have to serve detention with Professor Snape. I need to go check on Miss Bell and Mister Malfoy." With that, Dumbledore left them. Ron, Ginny and Hermione were looking at Harry.

"He admitted to having involvement," Harry told them, "I didn't attack him first. He attacked me. We dueled and then before he could get me, I used that spell. The Half Blood Prince invented the spell for his enemies and that's all that was in my head."

Hermione snapped at him, "Do you see now? That book and that spell! Its pure evil and something that only a Slytherin would think up! Who else would make such an awful spell! You need to stop with that book Harry!"

Ron didn't say a word, but Ginny couldn't stand it. "Stop yelling at him!" she yelled, "Ok, so he used it! I don't think you should yell at him if he didn't know what it did. To be honest if I had Malfoy telling me he put Katie Bell in the wing I would use a spell that was for enemies. That is what Malfoy is! He's our enemy and he's a jerk. He deserved it for what he did to Katie!"

Hermione turned her head to Ginny. "Oh did he? I don't think Katie was the one that the package was for. It doesn't make sense. And even so, two wrongs most certainly do not make a right. Harry, what were you thinking? You could have disarmed Draco. That book is bringing out a side in you I don't recognize."

"Hermione's right," Ron spoke up. "As much as I think Draco deserves to be cut up, I don't think we should be doing it. I'm just going to go; I don't think I can even take much more of this. Keep the book, but for useful hints on potions, not slashing spells."

"Ron! Hermione!" Harry growled. "I didn't think! All I saw was an enemy and the spell came to me! Do you even want to know who made that spell in first place?"

"Who?" Hermione glared at him, "I found out that there was a woman named Prince. Was it her?"

"No," Harry shot at her, "It was Snape. He just told me now that he didn't want that spell to be used like that. That book didn't belong to my father like I thought it did. It was Snape's."

_Why didn't I think that? He is after all a great potion maker, _Hermione thought. _I feel so utterly stupid now._ "The fact that he was the one who came up with it makes me feel even worse," Hermione spat.

Ron turned around without saying a word and exited the bathroom. Harry muttered a, "sorry but I didn't mean it" before he walked out the door. "I might not agree, but you stood up when you thought I was wrong. I'm not going to hold that against you, but I sure as hell don't want to talk to you right now." Hermione opened the door and rushed out the room leaving Ginny alone in the bathroom.

Later that night, Harry was forced to do detention and he had missed Quidditch practice for the up coming Hufflepuff game. Hermione and Ron were silent during dinner when Ginny sat down next to Hermione. "Are you still mad at me?" she asked in a small voice. Hermione turned her head to the younger girl and tried her best not to sound angry. "No, but I am a little hurt," she said, "I'll get over it. Have some pudding." Hermione pushed a bowl to her. Ginny laughed and thought about Luna.

Ron looked at his sister, "What's so funny?" Ginny looked across the table at him and answered, "Luna loves pudding."

"Oh," Ron cracked a smile, "so do I!" Hermione rolled her brown eyes. "You love all food," she laughed. The three of them talked about the up coming O.W.L.S. for Ginny and Christmas for them all. "I heard that Slughorn is going to have a party for Christmas," Ginny told them.

"What?" Hermione cocked an eyebrow. "Before break?" she asked.

"Yeah," Ginny answered as she shoved a spoonful of pudding into her mouth. Ron became rigid in his chair. "Why didn't he invite me to that damn club?" he asked.

"You don't want to be in it," Hermione groaned. "Oh no," Ginny nodded, "You surely don't. It's so stupid and boring."

Ron wasn't convinced. "But there's going to be a party right? I mean, what could go wrong there?" he asked them. They both shrugged and Hermione stated, "I'm sure it won't be that great."

A week later, Hermione came out into the common room with Ginny by her side to see Harry snapping his fingers in front of Ron's face. "What's wrong with him?" his sister asked. "He won't stop talking Romilda Vane," Harry told them with a frown.

Hermione nearly forgot about how angry she was with Harry when she saw the look on Ron's face. "Romilda," Ron sighed, "such a lovely name. I have to see her! Harry, where is she?"

"Whoa," Ginny kneeled in front of him. "What did you eat Ron?" she asked him. Hermione stood behind her as Ron looked at both of them with a twinkle in his eye. "Chocolates," he told them, "Harry was still in detention so I went up to the boy's room last night and there they were. A lovely red, like our uniforms, like Romilda's uniform."

Ginny shook him, "focus! Who were they from?" she asked him, "and were they for Harry?"

"Romilda," he said dreamily. "Enough about her, who were they from?" Ginny asked again. "Romilda," he repeated, "they were from her."

"Oh," Hermione gasped, "Fred and George's love potions." Her red headed companion cringed, "You know they make some great things, but when they come up with things like that, you just want to kill them!"

"Should we take him to Snape?" Hermione asked. "No!" Harry shouted. "I don't want to see him. Let's take him to Slughorn."

"Slughorn is the potions master this term," Ginny nodded, "he might have something to cure him."

"But I don't want to be cured," Ron mused, "I just want to see Romilda."

Harry picked up one of Ron's arms as Ginny grabbed his other one. "Hermione, get the door for us," Ginny asked nicely. Hermione opened up the portrait hole and allowed them to go out first as she followed them to the potions dungeon.

Slughorn was sitting in a chair writing something down when the four of them came rushing into his room. "Oh," he looked at Harry, "What's wrong?"

"My friend here, Ron, he ate something that was laced with a love potion," Harry explained to him, "Can you help him?" Slughorn looked him over. "Why yes," Slughorn said, "here, this mead should help him out."

He held it to Ron's mouth and forced him to drink it. Ron snapped out of his confusion but started to sweat. Ginny held him up as he started to convulse. "What's happening to him?" she asked franticly. "I don't know! There was nothing to it but honey and…" Slughorn was inhaling it and pushed it away from his nose. "Poison."

"What?!" Hermione yelled.

"Why is there poison in that? Save him!" Ginny was now yelling as well. Harry quickly remembered that bezoar would save his life. He quickly took it out and put it in Ron's mouth. "What is that? A bezoar?" Hermione asked.

"Yes," Harry answered. Ron started to calm down but wasn't out of danger yet. "Hospital is going to full this year," Ginny frowned. "Bell was moved to St. Mungo's and Malfoy is well out of there. Here, no time now, I'll carry Mister Weasley to the wing." Slughorn picked him up and ran off to the wing. Hermione was amazed at the power the man had.

"Harry, thank you for saving him," Ginny said in a small voice, "I don't know what I would do if I lost any of my brothers." Hermione stayed quiet. _I don't know what I would do if I lost him, _she thought, _yes he annoys me, but he's still my friend. _Harry nodded, "lucky for that whole incident in my second year and some common knowledge from Snape."

"Our match is tomorrow though," Ginny groaned, "against Hufflepuff! It's the last game of the year because of O.W.L.S. and he's going to miss it?"

"He might not," Harry said in an attempt to make her feel better. "He may be better by then." He wasn't really convincing her. Hermione took in a deep breath, "I think the fact that he's alive is of much more importance."

"I know," Ginny said, "I just wanted him to be there when we win for the 3rd time since Harry's been here." She grinned even though she was still worried about Ron inside. She was trying to lighten to the mood and it seemed to work because Harry and Hermione were both smiling when they reached the Hospital Wing to check on Ron.


	40. Chapter 40

Ok, so I hit 40 finally! Yay! Another long one, sorry once again. I've been getting into filling up the story. Muahaha! Anyway, thanks to all my reviewers and my readers. You guys rock!

* * *

**Chapter 40 - Mischief**

"I have to stay here for a week," Ron said sadly. Ginny looked over at Harry with a frown but quickly turned to her brother. "Don't worry! I'm sure you'll be fine by tomorrow right? Can you at least play Quidditch?"

Hermione was rolling her eyes. She never understood why Quidditch was more important than health. Ron shrugged his shoulders, "I feel alright but I need to take this nasty tasting potion at least once a day."

Madam Pomfrey came into view with some pillows for Ron. She smiled at his guests, "he should be healthy in about a week." Harry turned to look at her and gathered up the courage to ask her, "Would Ron be strong enough just to play Quidditch tomorrow?"

"Oh," the nurse gasped. She tilted her head as she thought about Harry's question. "If he gets lots of rest today and tries his best not to over do anything then yes. Well, wait, when is the game?"

"Afternoon," Ginny answered.

"Well then yes, he needs to sleep and rest during the day. He won't be able to practice tonight," she told them.

"Alright," Harry said, "thank you. We should let you rest Ron." Ron nodded his head and laid his head down on the pillow. The three of them walked out of the room and headed straight to the common room. "This is going to be a great Saturday," Ginny grumbled. "Do you have detention tonight?"

"Yes," Harry groaned, "I hate Snape so much. He has me doing such non-sense."

Hermione kept her mouth shut. Deep down inside she believed that Harry deserved it for what he did. On the other hand, she thought that Snape was being a hypocrite. She sighed as they walked over to the common room. To make her mind race more, Lavender was sitting on the couch with Romilda.

"We heard about Ron," Lavender told them. "I think Romilda would like to say something for what she did."

Romilda looked at them but didn't seem remorseful. "I'm sorry for that, I guess it was out of line."

Hermione eyed the girl as if she were looking into her soul. _She doesn't even mean that, _she thought. "Where's Ron?" Lavender asked.

"Because of Romilda's potion we had to take him to Slughorn and well, he took something by accident that poisoned him and now he's in the hospital wing," Hermione told them. Romilda's face didn't change but Lavender groaned. She turned to her friend with a fire in her eyes. "See what you did?" she snapped.

Romilda said nothing and simply walked away. Lavender turned her head and looked not at Harry, but Hermione. "I'm sorry," she told her. She turned around and walked away to the back of the room where Parvati was.

Ginny looked at the strange exchange of glances and started to feel utterly jealous. There was something that Hermione wasn't telling her. Lavender was being far too nice and it seemed that it was only geared towards Hermione. "I'm tired," Ginny said suddenly, "I'm going to take a nap."

Hermione tried to say something, but Ginny didn't listen to her as she walked off. She turned to Harry who had one raised eyebrow. "Why is that ever since Lavender has been singing a different tune she's been only paying attention to you?" he asked.

Hermione pulled Harry by his wrist outside into the hallway. She didn't want anyone to listen. "Don't use that spell," she told him. He knew what she was talking about so he respected her. "I know I don't want people to listen in but anything from that book isn't going to make me tell you anything."

"Right," Harry nodded. "So? What is it?"

"Don't tell Ginny," was the first phrase out of her mouth. Harry nodded his head and urged her to tell him. "Lavender, well, you know that day that you lot came back from practice and I was there with her alone?"

Harry's eyes widen and he merely nodded. "No, it's not like that," she told him as if she were reading his mind, "well, not on my side anyway." Harry was still looking at her on edge. "She really likes me for some reason but just didn't know how to tell me so she tried all of these things to make me jealous. I guess she's a bit like Ron in that aspect. Funny way to tell someone you like them, anyway, that's not the point. She expressed this to me and started to cry to me."

The portrait hole opened up and some 2nd year students were coming out. They took one look at Harry and Hermione and started to run down the hallway. She sighed and looked at him, "after that she told me that she wasn't going to be mean. She also admitted to spying on me and Ginny."

Harry laughed, "I had a feeling but I wasn't sure."

"You had a feeling?" she asked him. He nodded his head. "She would look at you kind of in the way I would look at Cho last year."

Hermione cracked a smile, "you should have told me something."

Harry shook his head, "I wasn't sure. It's not a big deal anyway, you have Ginny and she loads more fun."

Hermione nodded with a broad smile, "she is, isn't she?"

Harry nodded, "I need to go talk to Ron. I know he needs rest but I want to make sure he's ok. I'll talk to you later. You really should talk to Ginny."

Hermione nodded and walked into the common room as Harry walked down the hallway towards the hospital wing.

Hermione could feel Lavender's heavy stare on her but she tried to ignore it as she walked into the girl's dorm. She saw Ginny face down in her bed, but she wasn't asleep. She was wide awake and looking at the wall with a sad look on her face.

"Gin?" Hermione uttered. Ginny didn't move her head, "what is it?"

"Why are you upset at me?" Hermione asked. She came into the room a bit more and leaned against a wall. She was standing with her arms crossed over her chest as she looked at the younger girl.

"What happened with you and Lavender? She only looks at you and I've caught her giving me dirty looks," Ginny said, "even after she claims she would be nicer. So why is it she's only really nice to you?"

Hermione gulped. _Why am I even hiding this, _she thought, _because I promised Lavender?_ She looked down at the younger girl's body following her curves. She had to fight a sudden urge to jump on the bed and hold that body close to her. "Nothing happened between us if that's what you think," she told her. Ginny lifted her head and looked up at her, "then explain why she's being like this?"

"She admitted to me that she has a crush on me," Hermione admitted, "but I really don't like her at all in that way. She is most likely jealous of you because you have me."

Ginny rolled over on her side looking up at the older girl, "can I believe you?"

"Yes," Hermione hung her head low, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you. It's just that Lavender didn't want anyone to know about her feelings. She doesn't want it to spread. You would think someone brave would, but I guess we all have fears."

Ginny got up from her bed and stood near Hermione. "Prove to me that you love me and no one else," she told her. Hermione was slightly confused but before she could say anything she was dragged off into the common room. Confused students looked at them until they got to portrait hole. They disappeared behind it and Ginny continued to drag the stunned brunette with her.

"Where are we going?" Hermione asked as she felt the urgency in her partner's grip. "You'll see," Ginny told her, "just keep cool."

They ended up near some tapestries near the Room of Requirement. "We can't use it but how would it feel just fooling around behind this?" Ginny's eyes twinkled with excitement as she pulled Hermione underneath the tapestry. "Ginny you know this completely unsafe seeing as how-"

She was cut off by Ginny's lips pressing hard into hers. Hermione was shocked but closed her eyes and surrendered to the kiss. The younger girl wrapped her arms tightly around the older girl holding her close. Ginny's hand was making its way under her robes as she caressed Hermione's back gently. They were in heaven until they heard something break outside. They broke their kiss to look into one another's eyes completely confused.

Ginny threw back the tapestry to see a first year student picking up pieces to something. She ducked behind the tapestry to whisper, "There's a first year girl outside. Don't you find that odd?"

Hermione peeked outside and saw the girl running towards the Room of Requirement. "That is odd," she said, "why would a first year girl be anywhere near the Room of Requirement?" They stood in silence listening for any other sounds, finally, there was the sound of another girl saying, "Be more careful! You want to draw attention to us?"

"No," said the smaller girl, "I just made a mistake with this. I'm going to get my head chewed off!"

Hermione cocked an eyebrow as they listened in. "Come on," said the taller girl, "We can't just stand here; someone is going to see us!"

Her brown eyes watched them run off closer to the room and then disappear. She ducked back under the tapestry with Ginny. "Are you thinking what I am?" she asked her. The red head nodded her head, "I think so. Let's find Harry."

Harry was finally back in the common room looking for signs of Hermione. When he saw her enter the room, he walked up to her. "I need to go to detention, but I wanted to tell you that I bumped into Luna on my way here," he told her, "I think I might go to the party with her. What do you think?"

Hermione was taken aback. She remembered the conversation she had with Luna in the girl's room when Ginny had upset her. "That's great Harry," Hermione told him. Her younger half peeked over her shoulder, "We have to tell you something though."

Harry looked at Ginny with a smile, "alright, what is it?"

"Well, me and Hermione were in the hall," she stopped when she noticed other Gryffindors looking at her. She pushed Hermione gently in the direction of the roaring fire. In turn, she pushed Harry in that direction. They sat down on the couch and Ginny finally felt she had some privacy.

"Anyway, like I was saying," she whispered to him. "Me and Hermione were, well, you know, kissing in the hallway near the Room, and well, we saw something strange."

Hermione cleared her throat, "two first year girls near the room. One was carrying something and she dropped it on the floor. So we heard the noise. Ginny was the first to notice and she stuck her head out to see the girl."

"It was one at first," Ginny butted in, "then there was another one that was completely telling the other one off for breaking whatever it was."

Hermione looked at her girlfriend with a frown then turned back to her friend, "the point is, I was thinking that perhaps Draco has Crabbe and Goyle doing some things. You know, perhaps it has to do with that thing he wants fixed. That might be why they are in there. I have a feeling that whatever it is, Draco is fixing it."

"Hang on," Harry said as he dashed into the boy's dorms. He came back a while later with the Marauder's Map in his hand. "_I solemnly swear that I am up to no good_," he whispered as he tapped it with his wand. The map opened up and revealed everyone in the building. Hermione's eyes traced over and pointed to the room of requirement. "Right there," she whispered, "I knew it."

The footsteps of Crabbe and Goyle were in front of the room. Harry's eyes traced the map, "I don't see Draco."

"He's just not here," Ginny uttered, "How is that possible?"

"I was using the map earlier in the year to look for him," Harry told them, "I couldn't find him on the map. So, I tried to break into the room, but it wouldn't open. This was before you discovered what you did." Harry took a breath before continuing. "I fell to the floor and Tonks was on her way to see Dumbledore. She looked down to me and told me that I needed to see him as well to start these lessons on Voldermort. She was wondering what I was doing so I told her on the way. She told me not to let my guard down and to never trust them."

"Them?" Ginny asked, "Slytherins?"

"Exactly," Harry nodded.

"We won't," Hermione told him, "Too bad I didn't get to see Tonks. Did she look well to you Harry?"

He shook his head no. "She looked sad."

"She looked that way this summer," Ginny noted, "do you think, well, it's because of Sirius?"

Harry's heart ached, but he didn't let it show. "Snape told her something about her patronus when she brought me back to school," he explained, "he said that hers changed into a 'mutt'."

"Do you think she was in love with Sirius?" Hermione asked.

Ginny made a disgusted look, "doubtful. Mutt…" She let it roll in her head, "I can't think of anything else at the moment though."

Hermione sighed, "We'll have to ask her when we see her. I want to know why she's so sad."

Harry nodded, "About Draco, what do we do?"

"We have to wait for him to appear on the map I guess," Hermione said, "other than that, the most we can do now is keep our eye on him." Harry and Ginny nodded. "_Mischief managed,_" he said as he tapped his wand on the map. He folded it up and put it into his pocket. With that, he got up. "I need to go to detention," he said, "we'll talk about this tomorrow." He started to walk to the door and Ginny's head moved from him to Hermione.

"I need to do potions work," she stated. Hermione nodded, "I have homework as well." They both got up to get their bags and Ginny sighed. "I guess we can't do anything until tomorrow. I'm beginning to wish we didn't have a game tomorrow."


	41. Chapter 41

Wow, I got WAYYYY carried away with this one. I can't promise that this is going to be my longest chapter because it seems like they are getting way longer as I go on. I have to thank LoveHermione and Andy for their kind comments! It means a lot to me. I did make an OC in this chapter and I hope everyone grows to like her. Anyway, enough talking, here is...

* * *

**Chapter 41 - Lucky**

That morning, Hermione, Harry and Ginny walked over to the hospital wing to check on Ron after breakfast. He was still sleeping in his hospital bed when they walked into the room. Ginny came close to his bed and gently nudged him. "No," he uttered, "it's Sunday mum. Wake Ginny first, please?" He grumbled something else incoherent and rolled over on his side with his back turned.

_So that's where Ginny gets it from, _Hermione thought to herself. "Ron, it's me, I'm already up," she told him. He grumbled once again. "I have food," Harry said. Ron sat up in bed straight away as if he were awoken by an alarm. "Really, what did you bring me?" he asked. The three of them laughed at his enthusiasm.

"That's the only way to really get him up," Hermione said as she shook her head. Harry put the tray of food to Ron and took a seat in a chair. "I just am so nervous," he told them, "I could barely speak. Ever since the game was announced I had this terrible aching feeling that I'm going to do horrible like I did last game. If it weren't for Harry and Ginny I don't think we would have won that one."

Harry was afraid of this so he took out the vial of Felix Felicis and opened it.

Hermione looked at him with a surprised look on her face. "What are you doing?" she asked as she saw him poor some of the liquid into Ron's pumpkin juice. "Giving Ron some luck today for the game," he smiled.

"That's cheating and not to mention completely illegal!" She shrieked at him. Ginny, although not as lawful as Hermione, was also surprised at Harry. "What are you doing? If they find out you are going to be in so much trouble," she said.

Ron shrugged his shoulders and drank it up anyway. "I need the help anyway," he said, "I need this so bad that I can taste it on the tip of my tongue. I don't care about rules right now."

Hermione grumbled and walked out of the wing. Harry watched her go and looked to Ginny who was getting out of her chair. "I want to win, but that is going too far," she shook her head. Harry didn't say a word. Instead, he turned his head back to Ron and Ginny walked out of the room.

She noticed that Hermione was walking rather fast so she took off running after her. "Wait!" She called out. Hermione stopped and turned around with an angry look. "Can you believe that?" she asked. "I know," she shook her head, "it's completely stupid but what are we going to do? He took it already!"

"I know," Hermione was so angry but she didn't want to take her tone out on the one person she wasn't angry with this entire year. She had been mad with Harry and Ron so many times she was beginning to question her friendship with them. "If they valued me they would care about my opinions."

"And mine," Ginny groaned. "Sure, I usually agree with them, but you know me. I am not afraid to stand up for something I think is completely wrong and that is completely wrong!"

"They could both be kicked off the team," the bushy haired brunette fumed. Ginny nodded her head, "and so could I for knowing about it and telling anyone."

"No," Hermione shook her head, "no that would be terrible. You don't know about it, ok?"

"I saw nothing," Ginny muttered. They made it to the common room to finish up some homework and some studying and before they knew it Harry was dragging his teammates down to the locker room. Hermione walked off to the stands and was expecting to see Luna with her lion's head once again but she didn't. She looked around the Ravenclaw sea of students and didn't see her. She shrugged and figured that she was late. _She must be because she wouldn't miss this_, Hermione thought.

Neville found his way to her and was blushing madly. "Hello Neville," she greeted him. He took his seat and tried to hide his face. "Hello," he greeted back.

"Are you alright?" she asked him. "More than alright," he glowed. "Why's that?" she pressed him for details. "You know Hannah Abbot right? The Hufflepuff?"

"Yes, she was in D.A. and last year I helped her with her O.W.L.S.," Hermione said matter-of-factly. Neville nodded his head and said, "I think I really like her." She smiled at him brightly.

"That's great!" she smiled. _Now if Ron can just get a girl I'd be really excited, _Hermione thought.

Meanwhile, Ginny was in her Quidditch robes next to Ron. He was looking better but she concerned with his health. Perhaps she shouldn't have pushed to have him play today. If she didn't then he wouldn't be playing illegally. "Are you sure you can do this?" she asked him.

"Yes," he said, "remember today is going to be lucky for me! Perhaps I'll be completely better and not need to return to the wing today!"

"Keep your mouth shut about that," she huffed. "No one needs to know alright?"

Ron said nothing to her as Harry called them over. "Are we all ready?" he asked. Everyone nodded and yelled, "Ready!"

The Hufflepuff team was coming out onto the pitch as was the Gryffindor team. Hermione looked around for Luna once again but was starting to worry when she didn't see the blonde Ravenclaw anywhere. The two teams mounted their brooms and flew up into the air. A familiar voice filled the pitch, "_**What a lovely day it is. The clouds are so bright today. I'm so glad it's not raining**._" Hermione's eyes shot over to the commentating box to see Luna standing next to Professor McGonagall. _This is going to be interesting, _she thought. Ginny looked up and smiled. She was surely going to enjoy Luna's commentating.

"**_I think I rather like the clouds_**," Luna stated, "_**They are rather fluffy today, more so than other days**._" Ron laughed a bit, he was wondering what any of that had to do with the game as he flew over to the goal post. Ernie took his place at the opposite goals as Zacharias flew circles around the field.

The game started and Ginny was the first with the quaffle. She rushed down the field before she was nearly intercepted by a Hufflepuff player. She quickly made a pass to Katie Bell who had returned from St Mungo's that morning in much better health.

"**_It seems that Ginny has made a successful pass. Ginny is rather nice_**," Luna commented, "**_Katie has returned in good health. Today must be a lucky day_**." Hermione grumbled at that statement but was smiling at the first statement.

The game went on and at one point there wasn't much going on as they waited for the snitch so Luna's eyes wondered to the sky. "**_Everyone look at the clouds_**," she said in a soothing voice, "**_See that one there? It looks like a nargal. Do you see it_**?" Hermione raised an eyebrow but Ron was laughing uncontrollably. Harry actually did look up to the sky to see which cloud Luna was talking about but he couldn't see it. Finally, the snitch was released.

"**_Oh and that cloud must be a cat_**," Luna's eyes were averted back to the field when she heard the crowd cheer, "_o**h, the snitch is out. It is about time, isn't it**_?" Zacharias was rushing towards it at the same time as Harry. The beaters were working over time to protect both seekers. Zacharias nearly knocked into Harry but he managed to maneuver his broom out of the way in time. Luna's eyes moved from the clouds back to the game and then back to the clouds once again.

Zacharias and Harry were now chasing the snitch head to head as Harry had done with Draco in an earlier game. Luna's eyes spotted Zacharias being a bit of a cheat when he tried to push Harry off his broom and stated, "_**oh, it seems to me that Smith is trying to make up for skill by cheating**._" This caused Zacharias to lose concentration and allowed Harry to move up to the snitch. Professor McGonagall takes the megaphone from Luna finally. However, instead of being sad about this, Luna looks up to the sky to admire the clouds once again.

Ginny froze as a bludger passes right in front of her broom and hits another player's broom, knocking them off it. This caused Zacharias to loose his concentration once again allowing Harry time to catch the snitch. "**_Gryffindor wins_**!" McGonagall states happily over the megaphone. Ron was lucky that the game didn't focus so much on him because during Luna's commentating, he nearly fell off his broom laughing.

After the game, the four friends meet up in the common room to a large party. Harry drags his friends over to a corner and takes a deep breath. "That certainly was a lucky game," he stated. Ron nodded, "I owe it all to you Harry."

"Not really," he smiled. Ron looked confused, "why not? You gave you know what to me!"

Harry shook his head. "No, that was all you Ron," Harry stated. "But there really wasn't much for me to do!" Ron protested, "That must be luck!"

Hermione and Ginny were both confused as well. "Yeah Harry," Hermione said, "and Luna's commentating did help the game." Harry started to laugh. "Did you really think I was going to give this?" he asked as he pulled out the real potion from his robes.

"It's full," Ginny said dumbfounded, "what gives?"

"I gave him a placebo so he would think he was lucky so he could play well," Harry explained.

Ron narrowed his eyes at Hermione and his sister, "see! You two just have no faith in my abilities!" The two girls didn't have a chance to say a word, Ron walked away into the center of the room to join Lavender and the others in celebration. "I can never win with him!" Hermione yelled. She didn't bother sticking around; she simply left to the girl's dorm. Ginny was going to follow her but she was tugged on by Katie Bell to join the celebration.

--

The week passed and Hermione was so upset with Ron that she completely ignored him. She didn't have a chance to talk to Harry because he was having his lessons with Dumbledore and his detentions with Snape. She only found company with Ginny which she was grateful to having. The night of the party was drawing near and Harry still hadn't asked Luna.

That Friday in the great hall, Hermione took Harry by the hand and led him over to the Ravenclaw table. She tapped Luna on the shoulder and she turned around with a smile. "Hello Harry and Hermione," she said happily. "Harry as something to ask you," Hermione pushed him into her. "Ask!"

Harry gulped and looked to the floor. He had to gather all of his bravery to ask her. _He can fight the Dark Lord but he couldn't ask a girl out, _Hermione thought with a roll of her eyes.

"Luna would you like to go with me to Slughorn's party?" he asked finally. She smiled, "I would love to."Harry smiled, "Great. I'll um, do, um…"

"I'll meet you in the Entrance hall tomorrow night," Luna nodded her head. "The pudding is lovely tonight, I hope we have some at the party," she said as she turned around to eat her dessert. Harry blushed at this and he wasn't sure why. Hermione walked off to the Gryffindor table. She left Harry alone so he could talk to Luna.

She took her seat next to Ginny who was looking at her with a glare. "What?" she asked the red head. "Don't you have something to ask me?" Ginny asked her.

Hermione's head was searching for an answer to that but she couldn't find one. "Do I?" the confused brunette tilted her head. Ginny slammed her hands down on the table. "Yes you do! I can't believe it's taken you this long!"

It clicked in Hermione's head finally. _Is she talking about the party? But I don't know how it works with two girls? Was I supposed to ask her? I was guessing it was predetermined, _her mind raced. "But I didn't know I was supposed to ask you! Why didn't you ask me?" Hermione was now in a panic.

"Because I'm the girl!" Ginny told her. "You are older than me too, so you should have asked me."

"What? Wait, I'm a girl too or have you forgotten? I'll gladly take you to the tower and show you!" Hermione's eyes flared.

Ginny Weasley would be thinking very naughty thoughts about that statement if she wasn't so upset at Hermione at that moment. "You are still older than me!" She crossed her arms over her chest. "You are more tomboyish than me! You should have asked me!" Hermione fought back.

"Fine!" Ginny got up and kneeled on one knee. "Hermione Granger, will you do me the honor of going to the party with me tomorrow night?" Most of the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff students were looking at Hermione and Ginny with amusement.

_Why is she on one knee? We aren't getting married, _Hermione thought with a blush, _she does look cute though. I wonder if she would do this when we're older._ "Of course I will," Hermione smiled. Ginny got up and grabbed Hermione by her waist causing the older girl to squeak in surprise. The Gryffindor and Hufflepuff tables broke out clapping except for Ron who got up angrily and walked off.

"What's his problem?" Ginny asked as she broke off from Hermione. "He's not going to the party because he's not in the club and he's the only one without a date to anything. I have you and Harry and Luna seem to be an item."

"Luna and Harry?" Ginny's eyes hovered over to the Ravenclaw table. Sure enough, Luna was getting up and walking out of the hall with Harry. "Oh…"

After they ate, Hermione walked out with Ginny into the entrance hall but they both stopped when they saw Ron talking to an older girl. She was a brunette, tall and absolutely beautiful. Her skin was slightly tanned and olive. She was only wearing a white shirt and the school skirt, socks and shoes so they had no idea what house she belonged to. Her hair was black and so long it seemed to almost touch the floor. She had it styled in one braid that fell down her back neatly. Her clothes, however, were messy.

Ginny had to stop herself from staring at the girl with lust in her eyes. She shook it off and told Hermione that they should get closer. They walked closer and hid under a tapestry to listen in.

The voices were clear now. "So you're in the Slug Club?" they could hear Ron ask. The girl's voice was light, "yeah it's so boring though. Aren't you in it?"

"No," Ron said, "my friends are and even my sister. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure," the girl said. They could hear Ron take a deep breath, "how come I haven't seen you around? And why aren't you in your house uniform?"

The girl laughed, "Well, first of all, I'm in my 7th year and I tend to only hang out with people in my year and house."

"What house are you? Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff?" he asked.

The girl, once again, broke out in laughter. "I'm in Slytherin," she said.

Ginny had to stop herself from gasping. Her brother was fraternizing with the enemy. There was a long pause before Ron spoke again. "Slytherin and you're in the Slug Club? Not to sound rude but you don't have any death eaters in your family?" 

_Nice move Ronald, _Hermione thought with a sigh.

"You know, if you weren't so cute that would be really insulting," she said with a laugh. "Not all Slytherin are jerks or evil. My parents work in the ministry in the Magical Law department. And I mean, Slughorn isn't a bad guy, right?"

"Did she just call him cute?" Ginny whispered. Hermione nodded her head.

There was another pause and then Ron spoke again, "did you call me cute?"

"Yeah," she laughed again, "I happen to like red heads and just aren't many. I think I dated your brother a couple of years ago. He was in his fifth year and I was in my fourth. Your brother is George Weasley right?"

"Yes," Ron answered. "Yeah, he was cute but so different from me," she said, "I ended up breaking it off only after a couple of months. I was so sad about it because there just aren't many. He told me about you but you were a 3rd year at the time. Yes, I remember now. You grew up nicely." 

_This girl certainly is very forward, _Hermione thought. She could hear Ron gulp, "Thank you?"

The girl laughed once again. "Well, Ron, since you aren't in the club I guess I can ask you this. I didn't want to take someone that was already in the club, so I'll put this to you. Would you like to come as my date to the party tomorrow?"

_I do not believe Harry now, _Ginny thought, _Ron is extremely lucky today. That girl is smoking hot._

"Yes!" Ron exclaimed. "Good, meet me here tomorrow night and don't be late," she said with a slight seductive tone in her voice. They could hear footsteps going off in different directions so they felt it was safe to come out of hiding. They both ran off to the common room.

Once there, they walked inside to see Ron smiling. "Hello girls," he said cheerfully. "Oh, wait, Hermione is still mad with me even though I'm not made at her. I most certainly can't tell her what just happened to me."

"I'm not mad at you, so tell me," she said, "why are you so happy?"

"Do you know a student named Ariana Bianchi?" he asked them. They both shook their heads no. "Well she's in the Slug Club, I was guessing one of you might know her," he said, "well anyway. She's this really beautiful girl who's a 7th year student. Oh, she's so great! Her dad is Italian which makes her half Italian! Isn't that hot?"

Hermione looked at Ginny then back at Ron, "I suppose so."

Ron was so gleeful that he didn't even bother to hide the other part of the story, "she asked me to the party so I'm going. Too bad she's in Slytherin."

Ginny had to pretend to act surprised. "Someone asked you to the dance and she's Slytherin? You must be lucky today," she said, "then again if you were truly lucky she'd be a Gryffindor and you could sneak in some snogs with her right here in the common room." Ron glared at his sister and got up. "You'll meet her and you'll think twice," he said, "she's not like the others. I'll tell Harry and he'll be happy for me." Ron ran off to the boy's dorm leaving the two girls in the common room.

Hermione sighed, "tomorrow is going to be interesting."


	42. Chapter 42

Yep.. another long one. Well, I guess that's good right? This one took me a while and I think that my updates might be a little slower because of work, but I'll update when I can! I'm going to try to update once everyday for the next few weeks. Thanks for reading and thanks for all the reviews!

* * *

**Chapter 42 - Build-Up**

The day of the party was weighing itself heavily on Hermione's shoulders. She was wondering how things with Ron were going to and if people were going to fully accept her and Ginny. Sure enough, she was right that Ron was still going to be upset at her. She hadn't spoken to him for most of the day. Feeling like she needed to get away from Harry as well she ended up spending the day with Ginny in the library and going to her classes.

"The party is going to start soon," she said. It was getting late and all their classes had ended. Hermione had been so uncomfortable in most classes she ended up speaking to Ernie about the party. He was going with Susan Bones because he had been invited to the party.

"Don't remind me," Hermione grumbled. Ginny tilted her head at her, "don't you want to go with me and have some fun?"

"It's not that," she said, "I really don't want to listen to Ron gloat about this Ariana girl."

"She's not that bad," the red head blushed. _She's actually really nice and really good looking. I think my brother did well, _she thought, _I know he thinks I did well with Hermione._

"I know she's not," Hermione sighed, "it's him and his attitude that's getting to me. I can't even speak to Harry because Ron has claimed him. He's your brother, how do you deal?"

Ginny shrugged, "while I am close to him and I love my family equally, I spent most of my time with Fred and George. They are the ones who taught me everything and even got me into flying."

"How about Percy, Bill and Charlie, did you get along well with them?" Hermione hadn't spoken to Ginny about what her life was like with so many brothers. She nodded her head softly, "Bill is awesome. I think you would get along with him. I don't even count Percy as part of the family anymore to be honest. Charlie is quiet but still a good brother. He writes to me when he can and sends me rare items."

"Sorry to bring up Percy," Hermione blushed, "I had actually forgotten you were on bad terms with him. How could I? Only last year… well you know."

Ginny nodded once again softly. "It's ok," she said, "I'm mad at him and that's my problem. Dad is really angry with him and refuses to speak to him."

"Doesn't he see him at work?" the brunette questioned. Ginny frowned, "Yes. That's the only time he speaks to him. You know, when his job depends on it. Other than that, he rather not deal with him. He says he's a traitor."

Hermione's brown eyes left Ginny's face so she could look up at a clock hanging on the wall of the library. "Crap," she uttered, "we better get going. Look at the time."

They walked down to the entrance hall after changing in the girl's dorm to muggle clothes only to see Harry and Luna together. Harry waved them over and Hermione gritted her teeth but walked over. "Hello," Luna beamed. She was dressed in a purple shirt, blue jean shorts and pink socks. Hermione noticed that she had her radish earrings on and her Butterbeer cork necklace on. She smiled at the girl, "hello."

Ron was coming into view wearing a red sweater with light stripes and jeans. Next to him was Ariana in a short skirt and a tank top. Hermione turned her head and nearly hid behind Harry. "Ariana, I told you about Harry," Ron grinned.

"Hello," Harry greeted extending his hand. Ariana took his hand but pulled the boy into a hug. "Pleasure Harry," she greeted him. Ron looked at her with a hint of a glare which made Hermione smile. Ariana looked at Luna for a moment and tilted her head. "Luna Lovegood?"

"Yes?" Luna was looking off somewhere else. "I knew you were in the club, I heard that you did really well in Charms this term."

Luna nodded. "Also in Potions and other classes, Slughorn was rather impressed with my performance last year as well. It is nice to meet you though. I had heard that you were one of the nicer Slytherin. You do have house qualities but I think that perhaps you would have been in Gryffindor correct?"

Ariana smiled, "yes, but at the time I had no idea. I thought all pure bloods were in my house."

Luna nodded her head and said nothing. Ariana hugged her anyway and Ron was now confused. Hermione noticed this and cocked an eyebrow. _Does she have to hug to greet?_

Ginny was excited. This girl was really pretty; she was nearly flawless and had great curves. She had to stop herself from even thinking about it because she knew she had Hermione. "This is my sister, Ginny," Ron introduced her.

"Pleasure to meet you," Ariana mused. She drew Ginny into a tight hug and she had to control herself from blushing wildly. "Nice to meet you too," Ginny grinned. Ariana broke the hug to look at her. "So, where's Hermione Granger then? I heard that you two are always together."

"You heard right," Hermione spoke up. She had noticed the way Ginny was enjoying the hug a tad too much. "I'm her girlfriend," she said proudly. Ariana smiled and cocked an eyebrow. "That's hot," she said. Ron nearly fell over and Hermione's jaw dropped. _What did she just say?!_

"When I was a first year, there was a 7th year couple that was open in the hallways," she said, "I always thought they were hot. One was a Gryffindor the other a Ravenclaw."

"What do you mean by that?" Ron asked rudely. Ariana turned to him, "what? It's hot when a woman isn't afraid of who she is. I know I surely am not."

"What do you mean by _that_?" Ron was now confused again. Ariana nodded her head, "I mean I'm bisexual. Hermione is rather cute; some of the boys in my house were all looking at her with interest. It's the whole bookworm thing. It's hot because you never know what lies under that."

_Leave it to Ron to score the hot bisexual chick, _Ginny laughed in her own head. Hermione, however, was still shocked. "What boys?" she asked.

"Boys," she answered, "I don't know them well. Pansy surely hates you but I believe she's just jealous and stuck up."

Harry coughed, "I think the party is going to start soon." They all walked off paired off. Hermione walked hand in hand with Ginny at the end of their little line until they got to the party. Slughorn welcomed them all inside and as they walked in they noticed it was a bigger event then they had thought.

"What is it with all these people?" Ron asked. Ariana cocked her head, "looks like people from the club ended up inviting other people. Careful with Draco, he'd do anything to get in here because he's that pathetic."

"You hate Malfoy?" Hermione asked her.

"Yes," she answered, "he's just as stuck up and pig headed as Pansy."

Ron and Ariana ended up breaking off from the group of couples to talk to some of her friends who were in Ravenclaw oddly enough. Hermione started to shift from one foot to the other nervously. "That Ariana is a little odd," she stated.

"I think she's rather nice," Luna said, "she's honest."

Harry nodded his head, "I agree with that but I had no idea she was, well, you know bisexual or anything. I heard that she's been with loads of guys."

"What?" Ginny asked Harry. "She's been with loads of guys? How many are we talking here? Like I've been with 2 and Hermione, so that's not too bad right?"

Harry looked at her, "Ginny, you're not even 16 yet. You just turned 15, Ariana is going to be 17 in February and she's been with 4 other guys one of which was George."

Ginny couldn't admit that she knew that bit so she tried to sound surprised, "she dated another Weasley? What happened?"

"She says he was a little too wild for her," Harry shrugged, "At least that's what Ron told me briefly. You know, we don't talk too much about these things."

"I bet you really do and just don't want to admit to it," Ginny smirked. Harry laughed and noticed that Luna was looking off into space. He was wondering if she was even paying attention to the conversation. "Luna, you want to go get punch with me?" Harry asked her. "Yes, of course," she answered with a smile.

"Two guys before me huh?" Hermione laughed. "Yes, but they didn't last long. I really liked you the whole time and I didn't know how to tell you."

"Why were you so afraid?" she asked the younger girl. She could see her face flush with a red hue.

"I was scared that you weren't like me and well, things just came into my mind about how much I would be hurt if I told you, so I held it in. Every time we would talk, I was no longer sad though. I was always sad when you were away from me."

Hermione looked down to the floor with a grin. "I guess when you told me everything made sense," she said. She started to laugh, "I'm so sorry I came on strong. I guess I was a little dominating at first."

Ginny tugged at Hermione's hand. "Its fine, if it wasn't for Lavender, that would have been amazingly wonderful," she smiled. "I didn't think you felt the same way."

Hermione grinned, "Well you surely were a better listener than Ron and you always stood up for me… I think I was inclined to start having feelings for you. I don't feel much for anyone as you know."

"Except Krum, Ron for a bit and then me right?" she laughed. "That reminds me, you know how Ariana was so proud of being bi?" Hermione nodded her head. "What are we then?" Ginny asked.

"I don't know," Hermione laughed, "I guess I'm on the bi side."

Ginny blushed, "I think I'm not." The older girl looked down on her with interest. "Excuse me?"

"I think I'm noticing girls more now this year," Ginny laughed nervously. Hermione hugged her, "that's fine. As long as you know that you are mine, its fine."

After the party, Harry was stomping angry speaking with Luna. Hermione and Ginny were walking back to the common room when they heard the two of them talking. "What's going on here?" Ginny asked. She was getting ready to defend Luna against Harry but that wasn't the case.

"During the party me and Luna took a walk down the hallways because me and her were bored," he explained, "And guess who we bumped into?!"

"Draco?" Ginny guessed.

"Draco and _Snape_ speaking in the hallway about something," Harry was flaring angry. "An Unbreakable Vow of all things. Why would Snape have some Unbreakable Vow with Draco?"

Hermione stirred nervously. "Well, I'm sure there is a good reason for it, I mean Dumbledore trusts Snape right?" she asked.

Harry sighed, "He does but so does Voldermort-oh stop it Ron!"

Ron, who was walking down the hall at that moment, was cringing. "I came in at the wrong time," he said.

"Snape and Draco have some Unbreakable Vow together," Harry spat once again. Ron looked around and bit his lip. "I'm sorry Harry," he said, "Did they say what it was about?"

"No," he said angrily. Ginny sighed, "I'm pretty sure that if Draco wants in on the whole Death Eater thing he's got to have someone look after him and who better than Snape."

"That's what I had suggested," Luna spoke up.

They left the conversation as is and went off to their common rooms. There wasn't anything they could about this information at the moment. Hermione's dreams, however, were not pleasant.

She kept seeing flashes of green light which she knew were the killing curse. _Someone is going to die, aren't they? This is going to start something we can't stop until he's dead, _she thought in her sleep. She was completely restless the entire night and once the sun shined on her face she was grateful.

She made her way down to breakfast first thing without even waiting for anyone else. Ginny came down and sat down next to her. Her freckled face was frowning at her. "Did you have another bad dream?" she asked.

Hermione nodded her head weakly. "Second one this term that had to do with death and terrible danger," she stated. As much as Ginny didn't want to admit it, she had to. "Maybe it's a sign," she said.

"Nonsense," Hermione brushed it off. "They're just dreams. You want pumpkin juice too?" She asked as she held up a pitcher. Ginny nodded her head.

The day was ticking by and Hermione was growing more concerned when the dream she had just wouldn't get out of her mind. Every time she closed her eyes, she saw the flashes of light fly by and she knew there was a battle.

Finally, the lunch bell rang and she was safe with Ginny. They walked down the hallway until they bumped into Ron and Ariana speaking in the halls. Hermione froze and stopped Ginny in her tracks as well. They couldn't hear what was going on, so Hermione decided to take a step closer.

"What are you doing?" Ginny asked her. Hermione walked up to them, "Hello."

"Hello," Ariana beamed. Ron nodded his head but looked angry that they had interrupted him. "I need to go meet up with Slughorn about extra credit for this year's tests," she said, "I'll see you lot later!" With that, the Slytherin ran down the hall towards the dungeons.

Hermione watched her run and turned her head to Ron. "So she's still seeing you?" she asked. Ron nodded his head, "she actually thinks I'm funny and a good person. I don't see why you are mad at me for it."

"I'm not," Hermione sighed. "There's just something about her that I don't think is a good thing."

"It's because she's a Slytherin," Ron snapped at her, "you don't think there can be a good one among them. Well, you know what? There is. She's not bad at all. She's not stuck up and she says she actually thinks you two are good people."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ginny was now in the conversation. Ron glared at his sister, "I guess it's because she's bisexual or whatever like you guys. I don't think she cares about you."

"That was the wrong way to phrase that Ronald," Hermione narrowed her eyes at him. "I thought you were over this whole thing," Ginny snapped at him. "Why do you always go back on things?!"

"I'm not! It's still weird to me and you haven't even told mum yet!" Ron yelled back.

"I can tell her when I want and you better hold up and not tell her a thing," the young girl pointed her finger at him.

"The whole school, from what Ariana says, is talking about you and _her_," Ron pointed to Hermione.

"And you believe her?" Ginny was now in his face.

"Of course I do!" Ron yelled, "She knows what they say."

"And are you ashamed to be my brother?" Ginny sighed.

"No," he said, "You know I don't care. I'm glad you are with someone I trust but I'm still getting used to this and you know what, I don't need to explain myself to you."

"We stood up for you," Ginny was hurt by this point, "but you never stand up for us. You never tell them to shut up or tell this new girl toy of yours to say something to them." She was thinking about all the times there was a chance for Ron to stand up and he only did it once. Fred and George was always there and Ginny was surely missing them.

"Sometimes you just can't stand up for someone," Ron glared at his sister, "I'm not like you. I don't think you need someone else to stand up for you. Besides, I tried once and Draco bit my head off!"

Ron started to walk down the hallway and Hermione had lost all of her temper. Years of fighting with Ron, years of him treating her badly and all of what they went through when he heard that reply to Ginny. "Ronald, you insensitive cad!" Hermione pulled out her wand and nonverbally casted two spells. Ginny stood back and let the birds come out of the tip of Hermione's wand. They were racing down the hallway and caught up with Ron.

Ron turned his head slightly to a noise he heard behind him. "WHAT?!" he yelled as the birds attacked him. He ran down the hallway screaming. "HERMIONE! WHAT THE HELL?!" he shouted as he was pecked.

"Whoa," Ginny stood back. "What was that about?"

Hermione was so angry she couldn't even see Ginny. "Years of pent up anger," she said. She ran down the hallway and up the stairs leaving Ginny to run after Ron.


	43. Chapter 43

Long is what long does... Please don't hate me! T.T I couldn't control myself! I swear. Anyway, as promised, trying to get in an update everyday before work kicks up for me again. So here we go!

* * *

**Chapter 43 - Spiral**

"I can't believe I'm back in the bloody hospital wing," Ron muttered, "and right before Christmas break! Hermione, what the bloody hell?" He was glaring at the bushy haired brunette who was glaring back at him.

"I was standing up for your sister and for the love of all that is holy," Hermione was clenching her teeth so tight it was starting to give her pain in her jaw, "You have no bloody idea what it's like for us! You know these people are talking rubbish and they have been forever and you can't tell them to shut up?"

"You know damn well that they don't respect me like they respect Ginny! Why do you think they aren't saying a word to her face?" Ron fletched at the alcohol that was being rubbed on his arms. "Ouch," he uttered.

"It's not even just that," Hermione crossed her arms over her chest, "years of crap Ronald. Years of annoyance with you, don't you get that? You could have had me and I know that's why you were so pissed off at Ginny at first."

"Whoa, hold on," Ron fletched again from the stinging, "Why are you digging up the past? What I said back then, I said sorry for."

"But then you go back on it," Harry said finally. Ginny sighed, "Harry is the only bloody person in this whole castle who hasn't changed his mind."

Luna coughed softly. "And Luna," Ginny hugged her friend which brought a smile to the blonde Ravenclaw's face.

"You surely didn't need to throw birds at me! What kind of spell is that anyway?" Ron protested. Harry had to crack a smile. He knew his friend was in pain, but his stupidity was just laughable.

"Forget it, why do you even care? You don't even understand why I did it," Hermione shook her head. "You know where to find me if you want to say you're sorry," with that she tugged on Ginny's robes and walked out of the room. Ginny followed closely behind while Luna skipped behind them leaving Harry to speak to Ron alone.

"I hope Harry can knock some sense into him," Ginny shook her head, "Harry has even tried to stick up for us and he does such a better job in the end, doesn't he?"

"Yes," Luna said, "I even tried with a pack of Ravenclaws that were being rather rude. Course, they just looked at me and called me Loony."

"Idiots," Ginny muttered. The three girls sat down on a bench in the hallway leading out to the courtyard. It was in that hallway that Hermione launched her bird attack on Ron and now she was wondering if he really deserved such a punishment. _Of course he did! He's been nothing but an annoyance since that girl, _she thought.

Ariana ran down the halls to the hospital wing without seeming to notice Hermione, Ginny and Luna sitting on a bench. Hermione gritted her teeth and sighed. "I just had to think about her didn't I?" she uttered.

Luna's silvery blue eyes followed the Slytherin until she disappeared behind a wall. "She seems to care for Ronald," she stated dreamily. "I care about my stupid brother too," Ginny scoffed, "he's just such an utter pain."

"Would you have hexed him?" Hermione asked Ginny. Surprised, the redhead turned to her and tried to search for an answer. _Would I? That's a loaded question,_ she thought.

"I-I think so," she said, "Once when he was 8 and I was 7, I tripped him."

Luna started to laugh, "Why did you do that?"

"He annoyed me," Ginny answered, "I don't remember why." This caused Luna to laugh uncontrollably. Ginny and Hermione looked at her with raised eyebrows but started to laugh with her when she said, "I can picture him falling down stairs. I know that's not supposed to be funny, but you know."

"Well, it was in a hallway in our house," Ginny explained. "Our mum was so mad that she grounded me for two weeks."

"I bet Fred and George found that funny," Hermione laughed. "They did," she said with a smile. Harry was running down the hall and nearly tripped over his robes as he reached them.

"Did you remember we had our Apparition classes after break?" Harry said panting. Hermione closed her eyes and uttered something under her breath akin to "that's right…"

"When is your test?" Ginny looked at them curiously, "I thought you would have it by now?"

"No," Harry shook his head, "I have to wait and so does Ron I think, but Hermione can take it once she's got it down."

"Hermione is seventeen already?" Luna cocked her head slightly. Hermione felt her face flush, "yes. My birthday is in September so I'm slightly older."

"Oh," Luna smiled at her, "then you can apparate much sooner."

"And then she can take someplace nice when we are on vacation," Ginny laughed. Harry was rubbing the back of his head nervously. "I don't know if we can do this, you know I have heard that people have split in half doing this."

"I thought you did it already?" Ginny looked at him. "I didn't. Dumbledore did. It was so unpleasant and everyone is going to be looking at me when we do the classes like I know what I'm doing when I really don't!"

Hermione shifted in her seat nervously, "I hope I do well. I really don't want to loose an eyebrow. I know they fix you, but it must look and not to mention feel disgusting."

"Fred and George managed to get a hold of it just fine," Ginny reassured everyone. "If they can then I'm sure you lot can."

The next few days passed by without many problems other than Ron being distant from Hermione despite her efforts of saying sorry to him. Hermione was helping Ginny get ready for her O.W.L.S. while she studied her classes and apparition.

"Christmas break is finally here," Ginny smiled. "Are you spending it with us?" she asked Hermione who was nose deep in a book. "I'm sorry what?" she asked dazed. She was in the middle of a great chapter and Ginny's voice seemed to distract her.

"Are you staying with us this Christmas or are you going home with your parents?" Ginny asked. Hermione frowned, "My parents are going skiing this winter and I hate skiing."

Ginny looked at her oddly as if she had never heard the term before. Hermione smiled sweetly. "Muggles put on these boards on their feet and then they push themselves down hills for fun. Oh, only in snow though."

"For fun, in the snow and what's this about boards?" Ginny questioned. Luckily for her, Hermione was able to pick off a book about muggles off a shelf. She opened the book and looked for skiing. Inside the book was a man going downhill on his skis. "See?" Hermione pointed.

"I wonder what wizard took a picture of this bloke going head first down a hill," she wondered out loud. "Muggles have some odd customs."

Hermione laughed, "as if the magical world is normal. It took me at least 2 years to get used to this. I had to read so much about this world and I'm guessing that's why I'm so informed now."

"You are like my dad," Ginny laughed, "just backwards. He knows all these things about muggles that I wouldn't even know." The library was quiet and the only sound was their talking bouncing off the walls. No one was there because most of the school was packing.

"So, you are staying with us because your parents are going skiing?" Ginny asked. Hermione scooped her up in her arms and hugged her. "I'll take that as a yes," she laughed lightly.

Before long, Ginny was on her own front porch with her parents tagging along behind her. She opened the door to the Burrow and rushed inside. "Home, no place like it in the world!" she said charging inside.

Hermione stepped inside followed by Harry and then Ron. "This place seems to have gotten bigger or is it just me," Harry pondered aloud. "It's just you mate," Ron laughed. He was still angry with Hermione but he tried not to let it show in front of his parents.

"Go get settled, we'll have lunch in a bit," Molly said sweetly as she walked off to the kitchen. Hermione had to wash her hands, so she walked into the kitchen with her only to see Tonks sitting at the table. "Tonks!" Hermione rushed to the mousy brown haired witch. Ginny heard the word 'Tonks' and ran into the kitchen.

"Oh, what are you doing here?!" Ginny asked cheerfully. Tonks smiled at the girls but still wasn't her normal self. "I needed some tea and just some relaxing time. I hate working during this time of year."

Hermione threw her arms around the older woman and gave her a tight hug. "We've missed you dearly," she said sweetly. Tonks smiled brightly for the first time in a long time. "Thanks Hermione," she said, "how are you girls doing?"

"Fine," Ginny grinned as she took a seat. "So you haven't spoken to someone about that thing," Tonks said trying to be as discreet as possible. Hermione smiled nervously as Molly seemed to not pay attention to the conversation.

"Not yet," Ginny said, "Slughorn hasn't really given me a chance to speak to him about that homework." The young redhead winked at Tonks.

"Oh! Well, maybe when you get back you can talk to him because it might be the right thing to do," Tonks said.

"I couldn't agree more," Hermione nodded. Ginny flared her nostrils at her. "Better than doing it by accident if you know what I mean? You don't want to mix the wrong things and get an explosion," Hermione added.

"Yes, that's right," Tonks nodded her head, "That happened to me recently and it was horrible but I won't bore you with details. You two should go get settled. I'm staying for lunch and then it's back to work with me."

As much as they didn't want to, they got up and ran up stairs to Ginny's room. Hermione ran in first and threw herself on the warm bed as Ginny slammed her body into the door. "What is she talking about? She had to tell someone something and it blew up in her face?"

"That might explain her hair," Hermione bit her lower lip, "it's not like her to look like that. Harry was right about her appearance."

"Tonks is such a great person," Ginny mused, "I wish she was my older sister. I could tell her everything."

Hermione smiled, "yes, she is easy to talk to."

"You really want me to tell mum about us?" Ginny asked. Hermione nodded her head. "I don't want her finding out the hard way and having it hurt her."

"Can I think about how I'm going to tell her first?" Ginny asked. Hermione looked at her wide eyed. "You haven't thought about it?"

"Well no, with Draco being all evil, Ron being a moron, you being so irresistible and O.W.L.S., I guess I haven't," she admitted.

Hermione blushed at her irresistible statement but had to be stern, "now you have time to think about it. Draco isn't here, I can handle Ron, I won't hang around in only my underwear around you, and O.W.L.S. can be studied for at night. See? Plenty of time to think!"

Ginny's jaw dropped, "no! You can't do that to me!"

Hermione cocked an eyebrow. "Huh?"

"You have to prance around in your underwear! I mean, we're home! We have time now!" Ginny threw herself on Hermione causing them to knock back on the bed with a loud thud. The two girls laughed and Ginny rested her head on Hermione's shoulder.

Long slender fingers brushed over red hair as a sigh came from the older of the two. "I'm scared to be honest," she said. "But I can't stand lying to her. Every time I look at your mother I just feel guilt rush through me."

"Me too," Ginny admitted, "We both have to tell her, I want you there with me when I think about how to break it to her. Can you help me think too?"

"Of course," Hermione smiled. Her lips pressed against Ginny's forehead kissing her lightly as they closed their eyes and waited for lunch.

--

As the day passed, Ginny was thinking hard on how to tell her mother. The times, at least she felt, were getting harder and she wasn't sure how well her family was going to take it. She hadn't told Bill yet and he was coming home for a visit with Fleur. Ginny took a seat in the living room while Hermione helped Molly with something in the kitchen. _I have to tell him about it, _she thought, _and maybe even Fleur. I wonder how they'll react._

Crookshanks jumped on top of Ginny's lap and nuzzled his head on her hand. "Are you asking for a pet?" she asked. She started to pet Crookshanks and as he purred loudly she was starting to feel her eyelids droop. "Petting you is so soothing," she told him as if he could understand her, "it's nearly putting me to sleep, but that's fine."

Hermione walked out of the kitchen a few minutes later to see Crookshanks curled up on Ginny's lap fast asleep. She looked up to see if she was awake, but she her head was reclined on the chair and her mouth was open. _If only I had a camera, _Hermione thought with a smirk on her pretty face.

She took tiny steps as to not wake them, but as she got closer Crookshanks lifted his head. He knew his master was coming towards him and he gave a tiny meow to greet her. Hermione placed a finger over her lips and silently told him to be quiet. Ginny stirred a bit and her brown eyes opened to stare at the ceiling. "I guess I did fall asleep petting you," she told Crookshanks, "Sorry about that. I don't mean to be rude."

Hermione smiled warmly and said, "I don't think he minds." Ginny's head snapped in front of her and a blush drew over her cheeks. "Hermione! How long have you been there?"

"Long enough to see how you treat my cat," she laughed, "You treat him like a little person."

"Well," Ginny's blush deepened, "He's a good listener." Hermione laughed and snapped her fingers making Crookshanks jump off the young redhead's lap. He meowed as he wrapped his fluffy body around Hermione's legs. "He really loves you," Ginny noted.

"I love him too," she smiled at her cat as she bent down to pet him lightly behind his ears. "I love him as well as long as he doesn't chase my Arnold!" She got up off the chair and walked over to Hermione and gave her a hug.

Bill walked into the room at that moment with Fleur by his side. "Oh," he blushed, "sorry to bother you sis."

Ginny snapped her head around, "Bill!" She broke off from Hermione and ran towards her brother and wrapped her arms around him. "It's so nice to see you!"

"Same here sis," Bill hugged her back and moved his eyes up to Hermione who was looking down to the floor. "Hello Hermione and Crookshanks!" Bill greeted. Hermione looked up to the older Weasley brother with a blush and a wave. "Where's mum?" He asked Ginny.

"I think she's still in the kitchen," Ginny grinned. Fleur was in the background and walked forward a bit before stopping short. Hermione's eyes locked with hers and her blush deepened. "H-hello Fleur," the brunette greeted bashfully.

"'Ello 'Ermione," Fleur greeted with a grin. "'Ello Ginny," she smiled at the younger sister. Ginny nodded her head with a small smile, "hello Fleur. How are you guys doing?"

"Well, I guess," Bill laughed. "I'll leave you girls to chat, I need to go surprise mum," he said as he ran towards the kitchen. Hermione kept her eyes on Fleur and started to rush with thoughts. _Bill is cute and so is she, _she thought, _this is going to be such a stressful break isn't it? Why can't I peel my eyes away? She's so blonde and so pure._

"So," Fleur uttered nervously, "'Ow are you two doing?" She looked down to the floor as she felt Hermione's eyes on her every curve. Ginny, however, didn't seem to notice Hermione's visual harassment because she was petting Crookshanks once again. "Good! We are going to have a huge Christmas feast, you're coming right?" Ginny asked the blonde woman.

Fleur nodded her head. "Of course," she said. Bill came out hugging Molly tightly. "Been here only two minutes and mum is already making a fuss about my hair," Bill said with a laugh.

"You really should cut it," she told him, "makes you look gruffly."

"I happen to like it," Fleur spoke up. "I think it iz, 'ow do you say, sexy?" Hermione and Ginny both broke out laughing. "Well," Molly glared at Fleur, "I don't think the bank finds it sexy."

"Mum, I told you that they don't care," Bill hugged his mother again and kissed her on the cheek lightly. "Mind if we stay for dinner?"

"Not at all," Molly's eyes moved from Fleur to Bill who was smiling brightly at her. "Get settled in and then I'll call you when it's ready. Might take about an hour, maybe more since Tonks is coming to help."

They could all tell that Tonks was there when the door opened and they heard someone trip over a rocking chair. "Tonks?" Molly called. "I'm alright!" She yelled from the other room. They heard her get up and walk into the room with a blush on her face. She covered her mouth when she saw Bill in the room.

"Oh! Hello Bill! Hello Fleur!" Tonks greeted. "So, Molly, need help?" she smiled.

As much as Molly didn't want to say it, she had to. "Yes of course dear," Molly ushered Tonks into the kitchen as Ginny's eyes landed on her older brother.

"Bill, can I talk to you and Fleur somewhere private?" Ginny asked him. He looked puzzled but agreed.

They walked up to Fred and George's room which lay empty due to their work in their shop. Ginny took a seat on Fred's bed as Bill leaned against the door. "What's going on sis?"

Hermione was rigid as she sat down next to Ginny. Fleur was confused but stood near Bill anyway. "Bill, everyone but mum, dad and Charlie know this so please don't tell them ok?" Ginny began.

"Alright," Bill looked at his sister with concern. "Ron knows huh?"

"Yeah, he does," Ginny wasn't sure how to tell her brother but she had to. _How do I tell him this? Well, here goes nothing, _she thought.

"Well, you have known Hermione since I was little right because she's friends with Ron, right?" Ginny stumbled in her words. Bill nodded, still not sure where this was going. "And Fleur, you've known Hermione since she was 15 right?"

"Yes," Fleur said weakly. She was just as confused as her boyfriend. "You both like her right?"

The both nodded. Hermione's body was more rigid at this point. _Why did I agree to sit in for this? She didn't tell me she was planning on telling Bill and Fleur, _Hermione thought, _this is such an embarrassing place she's put me in with the way I was looking at Fleur._

"Me and her are dating," Ginny blurted out. Bill and Fleur both gasped and the room was silent. Hermione looked at Ginny nervously and she noticed that the young redhead was nearly in tears.

* * *

Well, I guess I should make a note here: Sorry to leave it like that but I'll update tomorrow. I can't promise a short chapter, but I'll try my best to not get so carried away. Unless, of course you would want me to? I guess it all depends doesn't it? o Anyway, reviews are loved and just reading is loved too. Thanks to everyone in advance!


	44. Chapter 44

Well, here is Chapter 44. Sorry if there are any typos, grammar errors or the sort. I didn't have time to re-read it at the very moment since my girlfriend is getting out of work when I wrapped this up! I'll try my best to update again. This chapter is more of a focus on Ginny so I hope thats ok since I usually focus on Hermione. As always, thank you for all the reviews, alerts and so forth. Means the world to me that you guys like this story as much as I do.

* * *

**Chapter 44 - Werewolf**

"Well," Bill placed his hand over his mouth with a slight grin. The room was becoming way too serious for his taste. "I'm glad it's Hermione. She's smart at least, better than that boy you dated last year." Bill lowered his hand to reveal his grin.

Fleur, who was still gasping for air, had to gather her thoughts. She looked over at Bill with wide eyes before she turned her head to young Weasley and the brunette sitting next to her. "'Ermione and Ginny, when you say dating, you mean that you're really together?" Fleur asked nervously.

Hermione and Ginny both nodded their heads. Fleur gasped again and looked over to her boyfriend who was laughing up a storm as he leaned against the door to Fred and George's bedroom. "It's alright Fleur," Bill said, "this is so much better than most of the choices that mum has told me about in letters. I mean, I was right here and couldn't tell my sister that her choices were a little odd!"

"But 'Ermione is a girl," Fleur uncovered her mouth and allowed her thoughts to wash through her mind. She was struggling but then finally after seeing Bill smiling at her allowed herself to swallow it.

"Love iz something that should be treated with respect," she said, "Remember that and don't let zee romance die out. That iz zee worst thing you 'an do."

Hermione raised an eyebrow at Fleur. _French people are so passionate, aren't they? _She shook her bushy head, "I won't let that happen. I can promise you that I'll stick by Ginny the best I can. And I mean, I really care about your sister Bill."

Bill's warm smile made Hermione relax, but Ginny was still tearing up a bit. Hermione was surprised to see such a tough girl break emotionally. She knew Ginny would disapprove of Hermione crying over Ron or Harry. She was tough and knew how to deal with it but in this instance, she was weak. Hermione understood that she cared more about her family then she ever let on before and if this was the way she was with her oldest brother, she couldn't imagine how she's going to be with her mother.

"So you're gay then?" Bill asked point blank. Fleur shuddered next to him and bit her nail. Ginny nodded her head, "I mean, I guess I am. I really care about Hermione and I have noticed other girls you know." Ginny could feel Fleur's eyes on her and Hermione.

"At school, I mean," Ginny quickly added. Bill nodded his head, "how about you Hermione? Have you told your parents yet? Their muggles aren't they?"

Hermione nodded her head, "yes they are, but they don't know yet. I guess it's harder to tell someone that you feel in the middle. I still like boys, I know that, but there is something about Ginny that allures me and I guess I've noticed other girls too."

Fleur's eyes burned into Hermione and the brunette looked to the floor to avoid the blonde's stare. "At school too," she added quickly just as Ginny had.

"I do not think it iz unnatural," Fleur said as if she was defending herself, "I am just shocked iz all. I promise not to tell Mizz Weasley."

"Thank you so much," Ginny got up and ran to her brother and to Fleur. She hugged them both tightly. "I think you are going to be a great sister-in-law Fleur," Ginny told her. The blonde nodded her head with a slight blush. _Even though I really didn't like you a few years ago and even last year, _Ginny thought to herself, _I guess you aren't that bad._

"So, Ron knows, Fred and George," Bill counted down his family members, "Ok so just Charlie, mum and dad huh?"

Ginny laughed, "Yes I had told you that before I began!"

Bill laughed with her. "Well the shock of the news made me forget, I don't want to blurt something to Charlie without knowing. You know me and him talk everyday."

"What did Fred and George say?" Fleur asked. "Did zhey make fun of you?"

Ginny smiled brightly, "no, they defended me and Hermione when we were teased. They were amazing when they went to school with us. I miss them so much."

"I would defend you too," Bill said, "You tell those kids not to go near the bank! I'll get them after work."

Fleur lightly hit him on his arm. "No Bill! You cannot get fired!"

"After work Fleur," Bill smiled, "After, you know?"

"Fine, but I do not know you if you get into trouble!" She turned back to the girls who were both standing in front of them with their heads hung low. "What iz zee matter?" she asked them.

"I don't know how I'm going to tell mum," Ginny admitted.

"Tell her like you told me," Bill said. "She's old and old fashioned but I'm sure she'll get over it with time. I think you might want to tell dad first. He might actually be pleased with you dating a muggle-born."

"Even if the muggle-born is a girl?" Hermione chimed in with her question.

"I would think so," he said, "I think he thinks you are brilliant because of being muggle-born you know? You had to work so much harder and you have all this information you helped him with. He thinks highly of you."

"But what if he doesn't like this and he doesn't think highly of me anymore because he might think I made Ginny this way?" Hermione asked with concern ringing in her voice.

"Well, I doubt he will say that," Bill said. "Sadly though, mum might be a different story so make her understand ok?"

"Alright," Ginny hugged him again. "Thanks big brother."

"No problem little sister," Bill picked up his sister and hugged her hard before placing her back on the ground. "Come on! Let's go check on the food! Fleur, Are you hungry?"

The French girl nodded her head weakly as Bill opened the door for all the girl's in the room. "Well, then," he laughed, "Ladies first then!"

They walked out to dining room and sure enough Lupin and Tonks were there. Tonks looked at the girls with a sad glint in her eyes. Hermione tilted her head and started to notice that Tonks was even more gloom then she was earlier. _Does this have to do with Lupin and if so, why? _Hermione's brain ticked away with questions as she took a seat.

"Fred and George should be here so-" Molly was cut off by Fred and George popping up right behind her in a cloud and with a loud crack that nearly made their mother drop the food. "What did I tell you boys about doing that to me?!"

"Sorry mum," Fred said. "Yeah, we didn't think you'd have food in your hands," George explained. "We thought you would be eating by now, you know," Fred went on.

"And then what? I'd choke on my food because you scared the daylights out of me?" Molly pointed to their chairs. "Sit down and get ready for the food! Seriously, you boys need to stop scaring me."

"Hello Bill, Fleur," the twins greeted in unison. "Hello my dear brothers, how are you doing?" Bill greeted back. "'Ello," Fleur waved sweetly.

"Doing fantastic bill," Fred beamed, "we've made loads of money."

"Yeah, it's been amazing so far," George added. Bill nodded his head, "that's great! Where's Ron? And isn't Harry here too?"

"Sorry," Harry said as he walked into the room with Ron trailing behind him. "We got caught up in a game of wizard chess," Ron explained. He took a seat near Ginny. He didn't notice that Hermione was on Ginny's other side glaring at him.

Harry took a seat across from Hermione who turned her head to him. He smiled nervously at her and she looked down at her plate which Molly was piling food onto. Finally they all had food put on their plates and Molly's eyes moved from the table to her clock. Arthur's name was still on 'at work.' She sighed deeply.

"Dad's been working hard hasn't he?" Fred asked. Molly nodded her head sadly. "He said he was going to try to be here you know? But I suppose that work caught up with him."

As they spoke about him, his hand on the clock was moving towards home. The front door blasted open as Mr. Weasley stormed into the house. His voice was accompanied by another voice and yet another voice.

"I will not have this kind of thing happen so bloody close to Christmas!" Arthur yelled. The other voice rang out, "it's not your choice Arthur."

"That's right dad," another voice said. Ginny knew right away who it belonged to. _What is Percy doing here?_ She thought to herself, _that little rat._

Fred and George both got up with their wands in their hands as Molly bolted out her seat. "Percy?" she cried out as she ran to her son.

"I'm not here for the family," Percy said snobbishly, "I'm here on business. Is Harry Potter here mum?"

"Don't call her mum and don't you dare call me dad!" Arthur pointed his finger at his son, "Since this is business I don't want you as a son!"

The other voice belonged to Rufus Scrimgeour, the new Minister. "Arthur please," he held up his hand, "I need to know if Mr. Potter is here or not."

"I'm here," Harry was now in the small hallway with Hermione, Ginny and Ron behind him. "What do you want?" he asked coldly.

Lupin had gotten up and rushed into another room. Tonks gritted her teeth and separated herself from him. "What is going on out here?" she asked.

"Nothing Nymphadora," Rufus dismissed the Auror, "I just need to speak to Harry please." Tonks gritted her teeth even harder when he said that dreadful name. "Yes sir," she said through her teeth.

Harry was walked outside by the minister and Percy. Molly was hurt but she sucked it up and walked back to the table to make sure the food would stay warm. Arthur was burning with rage as he stomped over to the living room and took a seat. His daughter sat down on the arm rest and ran her fingers gingerly over his head. "I still love you dad," she told him, "Percy can piss off."

"Yes, I wish he would," Arthur roared. Ginny smiled and tried to calm her father down. Fred and George were both as mad as their father. "What right has he to even call you his parents?" George yelled.

"Please," Molly shouted from the dining room, "enough about him. Please just relax."

"It's hard to do that mum," Bill told her, "not when I see the way he's treating you."

"Don't worry Bill," Arthur told his son, "we have you boys and Ginny."

Ron was so nervous about what was going on he couldn't decide whether to sit or stand. Hermione noticed that his face was green for a moment and then red the other.

Harry stormed back into the house, "No! Just get out of here! The pair of you! Leave me alone!" The two men quietly walked to the door as Harry stormed up the stairs of the Burrow.

"Sorry to bother you," Rufus said, "come on now Percy." They two men walked out the door without saying much else. Lupin was dragged out of hiding by Tonks. "Come on Lupin! He's gone! Oh, for the love of Merlin!" Everyone could hear the young witch tell the werewolf.

"Tonks," Lupin said, "I don't want that man to see me!" Lupin, who looked just as bad as Tonks, was now in the living room with the angry young witch. "Let's just eat, ok? He's gone its ok now!" Tonks dragged the older man into the dining room as the rest of the family followed them. Harry was finally down the stairs again when he noticed that they had left and followed them into the dining room.

--

After a while of conversation, Fred asked Lupin what he had been up to and the wizard stated that he had been undercover still with the werewolves. "Oh," Fred uttered, "that must be tough eh?"

"Yes," Lupin said, "nothing has changed really. I'm very grateful to friends like Arthur and Molly for helping me. Also, to Tonks' parents who have helped me significantly."

"How did you become a werewolf anyway?" Hermione asked suddenly. "I mean, what's your story? I'd love to hear it."

"Me too," Ginny smiled.

Harry, who knew the story, never told his friends about it in their 3rd year to protect Lupin but he was hoping now would be ok. "Well, when I was a young boy, my father insulted a man named Fenrir Greyback. My father had no idea that this man was indeed a werewolf who would bite young children," Lupin remembered painfully. "Anyway, one night when the moon was full, he bit me and well that was when I was infected."

The whole room was silent and Tonks' mood seemed to only deepen. "How did you deal with it?" Hermione asked him.

"I'm not sure," he said with a shrug, "I had to keep it a secret as you might have guessed and my parents weren't even sure if I could go to Hogwarts but Dumbledore said that I should. So I went and each month I was taken to the shack. Well, my screams were misinterpreted by the townspeople as ghosts which worked to my advantage."

"People wouldn't go look huh?" Ginny asked curiously, "Because they'd be afraid of the noises right?"

"Right," Lupin nodded his head at her, "In my fifth year, Harry's father, Sirius and even Wormtail all became as you know animagus."

"To spend time with you?" Hermione asked. "So that's why they did it."

"Yes," Lupin breathed in sharply, "Anyway, Snape found out while I was in school and well even though Dumbledore swore him to secrecy, he still teased me. I guess that's old history though."

They wrapped up dinner and Ginny had felt some connection to Lupin that she didn't notice she would have before. _This is horrible, _she thought, _to have a kinship with someone over that. I feel like I'm comparing myself to his misery. Should I even tell him? He might help me with mum though. I wonder if Tonks has said anything to him. They seem close. _

"Lupin," Ginny tugged on his robes after dinner, "Can I talk to you for a minute alone?" Tonks looked up at Ginny and had a feeling what she needed to tell him so she smiled weakly and patted Lupin on the arm.

"Of course," Lupin smiled. Bill knew what was going on and was wondering why she would even tell two people in one day. He cocked his eyebrow but didn't say a word. Instead he walked into the kitchen where Fleur, Hermione and Molly were cleaning up.

"The house is so full right now," she said, "can we go outside to the yard for a moment?"

Lupin nodded his head and walked outside with Ginny. The moon wasn't full, but it was nearly that time of the month and Lupin was uneasy as he stepped under its dim light. "Are you alright?" Lupin asked the young girl.

"Not really," she told him. They both took a seat on a bench that was in the yard. There were tracks in the snow from Rufus, Percy and Harry. Ginny's head was about to explode with all the drama that was going on her life.

"Lupin," she began, "I know I can't compare to you but when you were telling me your story about keeping something not accepted by normal people I felt a connection to you. I know it's not the same thing but I feel that it sort of is in a weird sense."

Lupin nodded his head, "anything that isn't directly accepted is what I go through Ginny, no matter what it is."

_Did Tonks say something? No, she couldn't have, _Ginny thought with fear in her throat. "Um, well, then I guess Tonks told you something?" Ginny asked.

"Somewhat," he said, "but why don't you tell me."

"I think I might be, you know, gay?" she told him.

"Why the question mark at the end of that?" he laughed, "that's like me saying, 'I think I might be, you know, a werewolf'. I know they don't compare in many ways, but to the outside world, they sometimes do."

Ginny hung her head low as the moon danced its light on her neck. "The other students found out," she said, "I guess I should have told Dumbledore something and it would have never gotten out."

"Don't worry about them," Lupin placed a hand on her shoulder, "they will never understand and that's all you need to know. Forget about them, do they love you like she does?"

Lupin's eyes moved to the window where Hermione's brown eyes were looking into his. "I think they don't," he said as he moved back to Ginny who was looking up at Hermione. "I had to tell myself that about Snape," Lupin went on, "I had to tell myself that he wasn't my friend and didn't love me like they did."

"You were so close with them, weren't you?" Ginny asked. "Yes," Lupin said. "Harry reminds me so much of his father but also of his mother," he told Ginny. "Hermione is so different from everyone and that's a good thing. She actually reminds me of myself at that age. Always reading, always asking for information but being a bit on the rebellious side when it matters."

"Am I like that too?" Ginny asked him. He nodded his head, "yes, you are so much like your brothers. That's a good thing. Never lose that fire Ginny Weasley, never do."

Ginny smiled warmly at Lupin as she wrapped her arms around him to hug him, "thank you."

Lupin smiled and hugged the girl back softly, "no problem. You can talk to me or Tonks anytime. Never be afraid to speak your mind and tell people what you need to."

* * *

Hehe, hope you liked that whole "Uncle Lupin" sorta thing. I wanted him to be just as understanding as everyone if not even more since he knows what its like to live his life a secret and to be hated. Anyway, mother's day is tomorrow but I'll try my best to update this fiction either tomorrow or Monday. Thanks for reading once again!


	45. Chapter 45

This is a little shorter, but not by much. Thanks to everyone so far that has reviewed this! random-randomize, thanks for the comment about Lupin. That's exactly why I had her talk to him. And I have to thank Andy Lewis for your help and your reviews. Thanks so much!

* * *

**Chapter 45 - Exhilaration**

Hermione's hair was all over Ginny's pillow that night as the two of them laid in complete silence. The almost full moon hung high in the sky as its light danced in through the window on onto their forms. The older of the two finally spoke up after what seemed like hours of complete silence, "what did he tell you? You haven't told me."

"He told me how to handle myself around those who might not understand it and I think thanks to him and Bill I might be able to handle mum," Ginny answered in a slight whisper. Her red hair was melting into bushy brown hair as the two went silent once again.

"When are you going to go through with this?" Hermione finally asked. Ginny's head came off her shoulder and looked her in the eye. "I'm not rushing," Hermione quickly added when she noticed a slight panic in her partner's eyes. "I don't know," Ginny said in a whisper filled with fear. "I might be able to handle her, but at the same time I'm not sure what to say or even how to go about it."

"Tell her like you told Bill and Lupin," Hermione suggested as her eyes seemed to fuse with the younger girl's. "I just blurted to them," Ginny said sadly, "what if that's not the right thing to do with her? I can't just tell her that and expect her to be ok with me!"

"You know when I was little," Hermione began, "I didn't have magic all I had were muggle means of fixing things such as wounds. You know what a bike is right?"

Ginny nodded her head weakly wondering where Hermione was going with this. "Good," Hermione smiled, "I was riding it once down the lane and well, I fell off the bike scraping my knee up badly. Now, like I said, I had no magic to simply heal it so I had to put on a bandage. It hurt so much but my mum would tell me, 'the quicker I get this done, the sooner you will feel better'. The day that the bandages came off I would cry like mad, but my mum was right. She tore it off and the pain was horrible, but I quickly got over the shock and felt better."

Ginny's eyes watered, "so what you are saying is to do it quickly so the healing can begin?"

"I know it's horrible to compare us to a wound," she said sadly as her brown eyes scanned the moon's surface. "But it's really not that different. They both hurt people and people can't seem to accept it."

"Like how I compare this to werewolves," Ginny said with a single teardrop falling down her face. "It's horrible, like I said, but it makes sense," Hermione said slowly as she closed her eyes with a yawn.

"I guess we need sleep," Ginny said as she yawned along with the older girl. "Good night love," Hermione whispered before she drifted off to sleep. Ginny kissed her forehead before closing her eyes.

--

"Ronald!" Hermione shook the redheaded boy in his sleep. "Not now mum! I told you to wake Ginny up! Or Bill! He's here!" Ron protested in his sleep as he rolled over. "Ron get up!" Bill's voice rang out. "Bill, oh, hey, get Ginny up will you?" Ron said sleepily.

"It's the same thing every morning," Ginny moaned. "Ron, I'm here you dolt!"

"Gin?" Ron turned over and finally opened his eyes to see Harry, Bill, Fleur, Hermione, Ginny, and Tonks looking at him. "We thought you were dead," Tonks said with a sigh.

"Ron could die in his sleep and no one would notice," Bill noted, "He's been like this ever since I could remember."

"Mum is going to be so mad that you slept through breakfast," Ginny stated. Ron sat up in bed and looked worried. "What time is it?" he asked.

"One in the afternoon," Tonks answered. "Oh no, mum is going to kill me," Ron hurried out of bed. Harry placed a hand on his shoulder, "Are you sure you want to face her?"

"Lunch is ready isn't it?" Ron asked with a gulp.

"Yes," Harry answered with a laugh. "Come on, get dressed and let's go. I'm surprised it took so many of us to wake you!"

"I came in first," Bill stated, "then I called Fleur in, she shook you and nothing. Then I called on Tonks who was here on her lunch break. Nothing happened and she thought you had died in your sleep! Harry then came into the room and tired. Oh dear, you didn't move!"

"That's when I came in with Ginny," Hermione grumbled. "We were outside too playing in the snow when Harry came to get me. He said 'I bet Hermione is the only one able to get Ron out of bed, and if she doesn't Ginny sure will'."

Ron blushed, "well um…" He was at a lost of words.

"What are you going to do without me? Hell, without me, Hermione or Fred and George?" Ginny asked with a laugh as they climbed down the stairs shortly after he was dressed.

"I don't know," Ron admitted, "Fred and George left for the shop huh?"

"Yes," Ginny said, "Christmas is tomorrow too."

"Is mum making dinner tonight for the eve?" Bill asked.

"I guess so," Ginny answered.

--

Later that night, the entire Weasley family minus Percy and Charlie gathered in the dining room along with their friends to have a meal prepared by Molly for her guests as well as her family. "Eat up then!" she said as they all sat around the table.

"Where's Lupin?" Bill asked. Tonk's face was sullen and tearful, "he's, well, the full moon lands tomorrow on Christmas, so he's feeling ill as you may know."

Bill's face flushed. "I'm so sorry Tonks," he said sadly, "I shouldn't have asked."

"Its fine," Tonks sniffed. "Let's eat."

Hermione felt a hand on her thigh during dinner. Ginny was on her right and Fleur was on her left. She blushed when she had a thought run through her mind, _that hand isn't coming from my right. What is Fleur doing?_

Fleur noticed her mistake and took her hand away. "Oh sorry," she whispered. She placed her hand then on Bill's thigh as Hermione could see the older brother jump when he felt it. Potatoes were in his mouth and some spitted out. Molly rolled her eyes, "I'd expect that from Ron but not you Bill."

"Sorry mum," Bill said as he tried to swallow his food. "Hey! I don't do that!" Ron spat as potatoes slightly came out if his mouth. Hermione, who was across from him, gave him a disgusted look.

Later in the night, the whole family was gathered in the living room. Tonks had gone home with tears in her eyes but everyone else remained. Harry sat on the floor near Ron as the presents were taken out and piled up on the floor. "Midnight is almost here so might as well open them up! Hermione, we got this for you."

Molly handed Hermione a small package. The brunette beamed as Molly said, "Ginny picked it out. Go ahead and open it!"

Hermione looked at Ginny and then back down again at the wrapping paper. She took a deep breath and tore it apart to reveal a jewelry box. She felt tears swell up in her eyes as she opened it slowly. The ring was silver and had sapphire stones in it. "Oh, my, this is my birth stone," Hermione breathed, "its beautiful! Thank you so much!"

Ginny hugged Hermione in the friendliest manner she could muster as Molly started getting teary eyed. "Oh Hermione, you are like another daughter to me!" She said as she looked down on the brunette with a smile.

"Thank you Mrs. Weasley," Hermione said politely as she brushed the tears away. Ron, who was across felt someone pinch him and he noticed it was Fred. "Aren't you going to go next Ron?" Fred said pointing to his package.

Ron was almost afraid to open it. With a slight groan he opened it up to reveal yet another sweater with a R on it. "T-Thanks mum," Ron tried to sound as polite as possible.

Fred and George laughed but as they opened their present they fell silent. "Oh mum!" Fred looked down at the sweater with an F on it. "Again?" George muttered as he looked down on his own sweater with a G on it.

Ginny laughed, "See I never get one cause me and George would completely match! Right?" Ginny looked down at her ripped open package to see a navy blue sweater with a gold G on it. It was different from George's maroon sweater with an orange G on it. "Oh… mum, this is the first time you did this for me…" Ginny's voice trailed off.

"I didn't want you to be left out! Hold up yours Bill," Molly urged the oldest brother. He held up an orange sweater with a blue B on it. "Thanks mum," he said trying to sound happy about the present.

"Hermione and Harry, I made you some as well," Molly beamed, "since you two are like family!"

Hermione opened up another package that had a purple sweater in it with a gold H on it. She smiled sweetly at Molly. "Thank you, I love it," she said sincerely. Harry, how had received one in his 2nd year, opened his to find a maroon sweater with a gold H on it. "Thank you Mrs. Weasley," Harry said just as sincerely as Hermione had.

They both seemed to be touched to be added to the family with ease. More gifts were exchanged and Fred had gotten Ginny another day dream charm much to Molly's dismay. George got both Hermione and Ginny elegant cases for their wands. "So you know, when you aren't using it and don't want to place it in your robes," he explained, "You can place it in here for safe keeping, and look at this."

He ran his hand over his, "it only reacts to your touch or anyone else you want to touch it. You just need to cast a simple spell on it before you place your wand in!" Hermione and Ginny beamed at the gift. "Thank you!" they both told him with a hug.

Harry received some gifts from everyone as did Ron and the night was finally over near one in the morning. Everyone started up the stairs and Hermione pulled Ginny into her room with slight force.

"How did you manage to get your mum to get me this ring without looking weird?" Hermione asked her. "Don't get me wrong, I love it. It's so beautiful."

"I told her I never gave you a token of my friendship since she thinks we are just best friends and she agreed to help me buy it," Ginny told her. "I've been saving since last year to get it for you."

Hermione's eyes once again swelled with tears as she embraced the young Weasley in her arms. "Thank you," she whispered into the redhead's ear. This sent shivers down her spine as she embraced her back.

"Think nothing of it," Ginny said as they broke the hug. Hermione quickly placed her lips on Ginny's causing her to nearly fall over. The older girl pushed her younger partner gently over to her bed and pushed her over onto it. She saddled the girl and held down her arms to her bed as their tongues danced.

Hermione broke the kiss as she started to kiss down Ginny's neck. "Hermione," Ginny's voice was hoarse as she realized where this was leading. "Are you sure about this?"

"Yes," she exhaled before going back to kissing and biting softly on the girl's neck. Ginny's body arched to meet hers as her hands clawed at her back. The only light in the room was that of the moon and it just added to Ginny's passion as her hands found their way up Hermione's shirt.

Hermione let out a small gasp as she felt the warm hands on her back. This caused her to lower herself slightly on the younger girl as she felt something come loose on her back. Ginny's hands were nimble as they worked on her body. She slightly picked up Hermione and rolled her over on her back. Her red hair fell over her face as Hermione smiled up at her.

"You like being in demand?" Hermione asked with a sly smile. Ginny nodded her head, "You always are and I like to be at least once."

Her lips came down on her mouth before Hermione could give an answer. The spent the entire night in passionate embrace as they made love for the first time.

--

The next morning, Ginny's naked body was pressed up against Hermione's. One brown eye opened to see the sun shining down on her face. She looked over to her right to see red hair over her bare chest. _We actually did, _she thought, _I'm glad we finally did. It was wonderful. _

"Ginny?" Hermione whispered into the redhead's ear. Brown eyes opened to look into another pair as a smile crept on her face. "Good morning," Ginny greeted. Hermione had her own sly smile on her face.

"I wish we were alone," Hermione said suddenly, "I would have wakened you up with breakfast in bed or something else if you know what I mean."

Ginny's smile grew wider, "well once school is over with maybe we can live together."

Hermione kissed the younger girl's forehead and held her body close. "That would be ideal wouldn't it?"

A knock came to their door and they both tensed up. "Who is it?" Ginny asked.

"Harry," he said through the door, "I need to show you both something."

"Harry!" Hermione said with relief. "Hold on ok?"

"Alright, I'll wait out here," he said.

Ginny hurried out of bed and pulled on a Holyhead Harpies shirt on and some boxers as Hermione rushed into purple satin pajamas. Once they were decent, Ginny opened the door to see Harry turned around holding on to something, "Come on in, but hurry before mum sees you."

Harry turned around and hurried inside still in his green pajamas as he took in a deep breath. "I told Ron about this, but I wanted you to see it."

He showed them the daily prophet and the headline was about Stan Shunpike being thrown into Azkaban for his accusation of being a death eater or having knowledge on them. Hermione's jaw dropped. "What? This can't be right!" she lowered the paper to look at Harry whose sullen face didn't reveal anything but disappointment.

"But he can't be a death eater," Ginny said disgusted. Harry shook his head again, "I don't think he is, but I knew about this last year, you remember right?"

Hermione's nose flared up as she nodded her head. "What did the minister want?" she asked him.

"He wanted me to be their poster child and because of this I told him no," Harry grumbled, "Honestly, they either have Fudge who thinks everything is a-ok or we have this git throwing the wrong people in jail."

"You did the right thing," Hermione told him, "you can't be their puppet just to make the people feel better about some things that aren't getting better. This is only getting worse!"

"What do you think this means for us?" Ginny asked fear in her voice.

"I have no idea," Harry said, "but I don't like wherever this is going. Draco being so suspicious is driving me mad and even Ron is getting into the mix." Harry sighed, "When we get back to school we have to see what he's doing in that room come hell or high water."

Both Ginny and Hermione nodded. "Of course," Hermione said, "we will." The three of them looked down at the paper with a sigh.

* * *

I'll try my very best to update again, and yes, I cut it to fade to black because I don't feel I'm that great doing sex scenes. ; Oh well, hope you liked it anyway. I start work again in a week, so my updates might slow down a bit because of that and the fact that I spend a lot of time with my gf. Please don't kill me! ;


	46. Chapter 46

Thank you Justaname for the review and thank you for not killing me Andy! I'm glad you guys are still reading and liking it. I hope I continue to please.

* * *

**Chapter 45 - Fallen**

"I'm not ready to go back to school yet," Ginny whined. Hermione looked at her with a smile but Ron was rolling his eyes. "Do you think I want to?" he said, "I have to do all this apparition stuff once I get back."

"I do too," Harry reminded him, "we all do, it won't be that bad Ron."

Once they were back in the Great Hall, Harry started to feel different. He turned around and looked at Hermione then at Ron. "Did you feel that?" he asked them. Hermione's eyes looked straight into his green eyes with concern. "No, what?" she held onto him as he fell over on her.

"What's wrong?" Ron asked him helping Hermione hold him up. "Harry?" Ginny was now looking on helplessly. Finally, after what seemed like forever, Harry lifted his head up off of Hermione's shoulder.

"What just happened?" Hermione asked. "I don't know, I just felt so dark and dizzy," he said, "but my scar doesn't hurt at all."

Ron glanced over at Hermione who looked as if she was going to be sick. "What do you mean by dark?" she asked him as he started to stand himself up. "Evil," he said, "why do I even feel this? It feels like there's something close by but not close enough to hurt."

Ginny's eyes peered down the hallway to see Dumbledore rushing near them. "Harry?" the headmaster called out. "Yes sir?" Harry asked trying to straighten himself up. "I'm going to have to remove you from the school for a while. I need to show you something important. Hermione, can you please do something for me?" His pale blue eyes looked into her as if he was searching her soul.

"Yes sir?" she asked him.

"In my office there are some books I need you to keep safe," he said in a low whisper. The brunette nodded her head, "yes sir. How do I get in?"

"I like sour pops," Dumbledore said without even cracking a smile like he usually does. "Come now Harry, please."

Harry nodded his head and was rushed away by Dumbledore outside the school. Something was going to happen and Hermione could feel it deep in her stomach. "I'll meet you two in the great hall, I should get what he told me too and hide it in my trunk," Hermione told the two Weasleys before rushing down the hallway.

_Why did he take Harry and why do I feel like I want to throw up?_ Her thoughts didn't have much time to circulate as she reached the stone gargoyle guarding Dumbledore's office. "I like sour pops," Hermione whispered into the gargoyle's mouth. The wall began to open to reveal the staircase that twisted up. She ran up and looked around the office.

"Where are they?" she asked herself. One of the portraits in the office yawned and pointed to a trunk right underneath her portrait. "Thank you," Hermione told the old witch. She yawned and went back to sleep as she opened up the trunk.

_What are these books?_ She thought as she ran her hand over hard pressed leather bound books. She couldn't really tell the title on the books because they were so faded. She held up under her robes and ran out of the office to the girl's dorms.

_My trunk should be safe enough for now, _she told herself, _I'll have to place a charm on it. George told me that the wand cases had a charm he and Fred had invented, I can use that._

Once she reached the dorms, there was no one there since they were all in the hall. She swung open the trunk to see her old things inside. She took a deep breath and put the books under her things. As she closed the trunk she tapped her wand on the wood, "_I __solemnly__ swear I am myself._" A clear shield formed over it as she took a deep breath and lifted herself back on her feet.

Her eyes searched the room for something that felt different or dark but everything looked as she left it before the vacation. Her eyes moved to the doorway where Ginny was standing with a blank piece of parchment in her hands.

"What, is that the map?" Hermione asked her. Ginny was shaken as she came into the room. "It's only the first day back, and yet, I don't see Draco anywhere," Ginny uttered.

"Did Harry give this to you?" Hermione asked her. Ginny's sullen face lifted up to hers with tears lining her eyes. "Yes," she said, "he told me not to tell anyone, not even Ron or you."

"About what?" Hermione was pressing her fragile girlfriend now. "About what he felt, he said that you and my brother couldn't handle it like I could, but look at me now, tearing up because it's happened so soon."

Hermione sighed deeply, "what are you talking about?"

"He told me he felt sick the day before," Ginny explained, "he said that it was killing him, the pain you know, but then it went away but the feeling was still there. He said that when we got back he was going to do something important with Dumbledore and that he trusted me with this map to look after Draco, but he didn't tell me it was going to be right when we came back!"

"Why didn't you tell me?" Hermione asked her. "I couldn't tell you this. I couldn't tell you that Harry thinks something horrible is going to happen. He told me that he was going to tell you himself but I don't think he knew it was going to be today!"

"Where's Ron?" Hermione asked. Ginny sucked up her tears as she answered her, "he's in the common room. I told him a bit of this but he said to tell you. He can't seem to take it. He said that there's so much to do that he just wants to be normal."

"It's a little too late for that," Hermione sighed. "It was too late the day we made friends with Harry and I for one would never take that day back. Come on, we have to go talk to Ron. I feel sick, I don't know why."

Ron was sitting with his head in his hands in front of the fireplace. The room was empty and silent except for the sound of his steady breathing. "Ron?" Hermione called to him. His blue eyes looked at her as he lifted his head, "what is going on here? I feel so utterly miserable."

"What do you mean?" Ginny asked him as she got closer. "I don't know, I just feel so lonely and sad."

Hermione held onto her stomach as she sat down next to him. "I feel nausea coming on," she said, "and Harry said he felt dark or evil. Ginny are you feeling anything?"

Ginny did feel something, but she didn't really want to say what it was. "I shouldn't say," she looked to the floor.

"You have to tell me," Hermione pleaded. Ron placed his head back in his hands, "do you think someone is messing with our emotions?"

"How can they do that Ron?" Hermione asked as she tried hard to hold back the wave of sickness that was coming over her. "I don't know, some charm or something, I've never felt this horrible in my life."

"I feel like someone close to me has been taken away from me," Ginny admitted finally. Ron and Hermione both looked at the young girl. Her face was sullen still but no tears were forming. "That's the best way I can explain it."

"We should get downstairs to see if anyone else is having problems," Hermione told them. "Come on."

They reached the hall to see everyone eating just fine except two other people. Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom were both looking horrible. Neville was looking nervous as Luna seemed to be distant. Hermione ran over to the Ravenclaw with Ginny as Ron ran to Neville.

"Luna?" Ginny asked the blonde as her face was stricken with a sadness the redhead had never seen there before. "Yes Ginny," silvery blue eyes looked up and right at Ginny.

"Are you alright?" she asked her. Luna shook her head, "No. Something's not right."

Neville and Ron were near the entrance hall as they both called over the girls. Luna, who wasn't really fighting, was grabbed by both Hermione and Ginny. She had to be practically dragged to meet the two boys. Once in the hall, Ron was leaning against a wall with a small tear rolling down his face.

"What the bloody hell is going on?" he asked out of frustration. Luna's eyes looked over his features and shrugged, "it's only affecting us. I looked over at Cho Chang and she seemed fine."

"So did Seamus and the others," Neville noted. He was looking as if he were paranoid about something. "I feel so nervous," he told them, "I feel like someone is coming for me! What is this feeling and why only us?"

"I think it's obvious," Hermione stated, "We were the ones in the battle at the ministry were we not?"

Luna nodded her head, "I was thinking that but I wasn't sure. I just know that I haven't felt this dead inside since my mother died."

"Wait, Ron, are you sure you haven't felt this sad before in your life?" Hermione asked him. He shook his head, "I don't know Hermione. I've had sad times, and wait, I felt so lonely last year but I don't want to talk about it."

"But you felt it?" Ginny asked him. He nodded his head. Ginny was now overcome with anger mixed with depression. "I felt this way, to be honest, in my 3rd year. I won't tell you lot why, the point is I did."

Neville put his head in his hands and held back his urge to scream. "Bellatrix," he uttered, "I always felt she was after me!"

"That leaves you Hermione," Luna looked at the brunette.

"Mine is just a case of nausea," she stated. "I felt like this in my 2nd year when I had that cat hair potion. Harry felt dark last year when he was tied to Voldermort," she went on.

"So we have all felt this way," Ginny asked, "come on, what the hell is going on! The Room of Requirement, now! Let's go!"

The five of them ran up to the seventh floor and hide behind a wall before going up to the room. Ginny took out her wand and tapped the map while saying, "_I solemnly swear that I am up to no good._"

The map opened up to reveal everyone in the school but Draco and the other Slytherin were no were to be found. Ron's eyes noticed that Ariana was still in the great hall and he was relieved. "Draco's not here," Ginny flared her nostrils. "He has to be in there."

"But why?" Hermione asked still holding back the urge to vomit. Luna's eyes looked down the hallway to see the room open up and out of the room were dark figures wearing masks. Suddenly, Ginny noticed the dots show up on the map and her heart raced.

"No, no," she whispered. Draco Malfoy was one of the dots, along with his father and the other death eaters. Hermione nearly vomited right there on the floor. She couldn't believe that Harry and Dumbledore were gone and this was happening. Neville was burning with rage the minute he noticed Bellatrix on the map.

"Hurry, down here," Ron whispered urgently as he held open a secret passageway. Once they got down the entrance hall, the five of them pushed the doors to the great hall open and Ron ran down the corridor to McGonagall who looked alarmed as she saw them burst in. "Death eaters! They are in the school! Don't ask me how but we saw them!" Ron told her.

"What?" she looked over at Ginny who was now running towards them. "Yes they are here, we swear it!" As she got there, everyone in the hall screamed as death eaters came into the hall shooting spells at students.

Snape, who was still seated, didn't move a muscle as McGonagall and Sprout both took out their wands to battle them. Students were running away from the scene except Ernie and Ariana who were running towards the D.A. group.

"This school is ours now!" Lucius yelled as he took out a long thin wand from his walking stick. A jet of red flew from his wand and bounced off a very angry Hagrid. "This isn't your school," Hagrid roared.

"Oh, who let you back in here?" Lucius laughed at the half-giant. McGonagall shot an unknown spell at Lucius that knocked him all the way back and into the Slytherin table causing it to break in two.

Hermione and Ginny both stood behind Hagrid who was shielding them from stunning spells coming his way. "Oh, I can smell Longbottom here," Bellatrix said as she held her wand up the boy's chest. "Get away from him!" Hermione shouted.

"_Sectumsempra_!" Ginny yelled at Bellatrix. She started slashing her wand wildly as the death eater shrieked. A jet of purple hit her in the chest. Ginny's eyes followed it and it came out of an enraged Ariana whose wand was gripped tightly in her hands.

"Now! Through here!" Hagrid called as he ripped open a passageway. The students that were left rushed through it and straight out onto the grounds of the school. Hagrid blocked the way until Dolohov knocked Hagrid over with a strong unknown spell.

Blasts of green were narrowly missing the students as they reached the grounds. Hermione placed her feet firmly on the ground and looked over at Ariana who was silently casting spell after spell. A jet of red which was stupefy but then a jet of silver came out and hit Dolohov in the chest causing him to start turning a violent shade of red.

"What spell is that?" Hermione asked her. The Slytherin turned her head, "one I invented. It's unpleasant to say the least; it makes the victim feel like they are being strangled."

Another jet of silver came out of her wand and knocked Dolohov on the floor. _That's not exactly something we would learn here is it? _Hermione was caught in the middle of battle between Bellatrix and Lucius when something came out of the darkness and latched onto her robes. "_Petrificus Totalus_!" she yelled but missed the body of a man by mere inches as he leapt away with great speed.

"_Levcorpus,_" Hermione whispered as she moved her wand over to the man's ankle hanging him upside down. He looked animal like with sharp teeth and a horrible smell. _This, this is Greyback,_ Hermione thought as she looked at him.

"Nice spell witch," Greyback growled. Hermione was about to cast another spell but she noticed the silver jet hitting him in the face. His eyes started to bulge slightly as Ariana grabbed Hermione's hand. "Let's go, we don't have time. We need to get out of here."

The teachers stayed behind as the students ran away from the castle and into nearby Hogsmeade. "What are we going to do? The school is overrun by death eaters!" Ron was trying his best to keep his voice low.

"I can't believe this," Ariana spat as she looked back at the flashes of light from the battle. "All of this over blood, it's so ridiculous."

Ginny balled up her hands into fists, "We have to go back there, Dumbledore and Harry are going to come back and we just can't leave the teachers there, can we? I mean the whole school is going to be taken over by them!"

"That's the second target," Hermione said darkly, "the first was the ministry there's no doubt in my mind about that."

"Impervious curse," Ron muttered, "I hope dad is ok."

"Not to mention my mum," Ariana gulped, "if they hurt her! You know they killed Susan's aunt and not to mention tons of others? These people are nothing but monsters!"

"How did you get into Slytherin?" Luna asked.

Hermione looked at the blonde with disbelief_, of all the times to ask her this!_

"I usually do things that benefit me if you must know and I'm rather ambitious but never to this extreme," she stated.

Hermione looked back and noticed that the dark mark was casted over the school. She closed her eyes and moved away from the sight as something twisted in her stomach. "We have to go back, this just isn't right what if," Hermione was about to finish but Ron was already running back to the battle.

"Where are you going?" Hermione yelled. "Harry is there, I know it!" Ron yelled back.

Ginny broke away running after her brother leaving Hermione with little choice, she had to run after them as well. Harry was being attacked by Draco while Dumbledore looked sickly weak. "Why now! You heartless bastard!" Harry yelled as he shot a spell towards Draco, but was blocked as something was uttered to him. The gates of the school locked on Ginny, Ron and Hermione.

Hermione felt like a caged bird as she watched Harry disappear after Dumbledore told him something. She noticed that it a spell being cast but couldn't see what was going on. She moved her eyes to Draco who had his wand pointed at Dumbledore, but he was so nervous he was shaking. _What the hell is he doing or thinking of doing? _Hermione thought.

Ginny looked around herself to see Bill, Ron, Hermione, Lupin, Tonks, Luna, Neville, Ariana and McGonagall all standing behind her. Her brown eyes moved to Draco who seemed to be alone beyond the gate. "Damn it! Open the gate!" Lupin yelled as he noticed the gates were locked magically. Dumbledore's eyes moved to Lupin with a slight smile, "there's no need for your help right now."

Dumbledore looked back at Draco, "you can still join this side. We can hide you from your mother, everything will be ok."

"No!" Draco yelled as he pointed his wand at Dumbledore. A pack of death eaters followed by Snape came into the scene. Bill growled at the gate as Dumbledore casted a spell to unlock it. Once open, Bill rushed in only to be grappled to the ground by Greyback.

"Argh!" Bill yelled as his body hit the ground. He felt teeth clamp down on his face and started to feel himself black out. "_Impedimenta_!" Ginny yelled at the werewolf as his body was knocked off her brother. Bill regained himself but was bleeding badly as he staggered backwards.

Droplets of blood lined the floor as Ginny rushed over to him and held his body up. "Bill," Ginny struggled to help her brother, "are you alright?"

"Yes," he coughed out blood onto Ginny's robes. "Go…help them."

Ginny laid her brother safely away from the battle as she pointed her wand at Greyback. "_Sectumsempra, sectumsempra!!"_ she slashed her wand violently over his body as blood seeped through his clothing. He howled in pain as a stunning spell hit him in the face. Lupin appeared behind her. One death eater was coming after them as another was behind them.

Lupin saw the green light coming from one wand tip as he pushed Ginny to the floor and landed on top of her himself. The killing curse ended up hitting the other death eater behind them killing him instantly. Hermione rushed over to the light only to be stunned by Dolohov causing her to fall to the floor with a loud thud.

Hermione felt like the back of her head was on fire as she turned her body around to face her attacker. He was about to cast a spell when Hermione pointed her wand at his face, "_Langlock_!"

Dolohov felt his tongue stick to the roof of his mouth and then felt another spell hit him in his back as Ariana came into view. "Hermione, are you alright?" the older Slytherin asked her. Hermione nodded her head as she helped up to her feet.

Harry was yelling and before Hermione knew it she turned her head around to see a green light hit Dumbledore. "No!" Hermione was about to rush over but Tonks stopped her. "Don't," Tonks said, "we need to get out of here."

Harry screamed and ran after Snape who was fleeing from the scene. Hermione was still being held back by Tonks who was dragging her out of the battle. Lupin was holding onto Bill in his arms as Ginny tried to go back, she was held back by Ron who was crying at the thought of death.

Draco was no where to be found as Hermione's eyes tried to scan the turmoil. She was crying as Tonks held onto her frail body. The last thing Hermione remembered is seeing Dumbledore's body laying lifelessly on the floor and a feeling of helplessness she's never felt before in her life.

* * *

Hmm, I guess this was rather dark huh? Yep, so this is the battle to start the big war. Yep, I started it early exactly when I wanted to start it. Next chapter won't be as dark but I can't promise much for the rest of it. Heh. Thanks for reading once again!


	47. Chapter 47

Alright, so here's another update as promised. I will most likely try my best to update either tonight or tomorrow. Thanks to potterhead0013 for loving the story so far and of course to Andy Lewis (Yeah, it was rushed but I swear there is a method to my madness... D:).

* * *

**Chapter 47 - Adoration**

Molly slammed her fist into the wall as her body seemed to fill with anger. "Arthur you just had to tell me to stay home, didn't you? I didn't want to send my son out there and now look at him!"

Bill coughed as he lay in a hospital bed in St. Mungo's. "Mum," Ron said softly, "I think Bill wanted to be there."

"He's not going to be a werewolf, I can assure you that," Lupin stated trying to calm the redheaded woman down. "Is that supposed to make me feel better? Look at him! Those wounds aren't going to heal completely," Molly wailed.

Fleur sat on the hospital bed as she looked down at the scarred body of the man she loved. "This doesn't change who he iz on the inside," she said sincerely. "He iz alive and that iz all we need to know, yes?"

Molly's eyes looked at Fleur with a hint of sadness mixed with approval. "Fleur," Bill said weakly as his bloodied hand held onto hers, "Will you marry me then, even if I look like this?"

"Yes, of course," Fleur kissed his hand disregarding the blood. Ginny and Hermione were sticking close together. Hermione's eyes soften as she saw the love between them but she was taken out of the moment when Tonks collapsed against Lupin's chest crying.

"Do you see that?" she asked him, "they love each other no matter what. Why can't you just accept the fact that I love you no matter what and I want to marry you? Werewolf or not!"

Lupin looked around the room to see all the confused and shocked faces of his friends. Harry was leaning against a wall with a small smile on his face and Hermione tilted her head curiously. _So that's why she was so sad, _Hermione thought, _it's amazing how many types of love can be considered forbidden. Why is that? Love is just love isn't it?_

"Tonks," Lupin breathed in slowly, "I love you and that's why I'm trying to protect you I just don't think it's a good idea."

"But it's already too late to turn back now Remus," Tonks backed away from him and looked down. "It's too late to tell me no because now we have something on the way."

Lupin's eyes widen as she told him the news and Ginny nearly jumped out of her skin. "You're pregnant? And it's his? Are you sure?"

Tonks nodded her head weakly. "Yes, I'm sure of it," she looked back up into Lupin's eyes. He looked worn out, tired but most of all, worried.

"This just can't be happening, can it?" Lupin said as he brought Tonks into a tight hug. "I'm sorry. You're right, it is too late. Tonks, then, will you marry me as well?"

Tonks' hair turned from mousy brown to bright bubblegum pink in a matter of seconds. "Yes!" She hugged him tightly and the two girls watching could feel the love in the room. Ginny cleared her throat at that moment and looked at her mother and father.

"I didn't want to do it like this," she started, "but it has to be done since now I'm certain we are being thrown into another war."

"Ginny?" Molly turned around to look at her daughter, "What are you talking about?"

Hermione's body tensed up as she realized what Ginny was about to do. _Why here? Why now? She had all that time in the burrow, _Hermione thought nervously.

"Mum, dad," Ginny hung her head low as she took in a deep breath, "I've been seeing Hermione since last year and I never told you because I thought you would think badly of me."

Ron sucked in his gut as he moved away from his already emotionally overloaded mother. Molly seemed to be processing what Ginny had just told her but Arthur seemed to grasp it much faster.

"So, Hermione and you are a couple is that what you are telling us?" Arthur asked his shaking daughter.

"Yes," she answered trying to be as brave as she could be. Arthur's face frowned, "I see."

"Dad, please, it's just love, I know I love her and I know she loves me," Ginny pleaded with him. Hermione hung her head low; _I knew it was going to happen like this. Why did we even say a word to them?_

"You mean to tell me that you and Hermione are girlfriends?" Molly finally spoke up. Ginny looked her mother in the eye and nodded her head. Bill weakly turned his head and looked up at his mother.

"We might all die tomorrow mum," he said weakly, "life and love, they are just too precious don't you think?"

Arthur nodded his head, "I just can't accept a muggle-born." He said turning his head.

"What?" Ginny and Ron both exclaimed.

"Yes, you heard me," Arthur was trying his best to keep a straight face but he couldn't hold it in. "Oh I'm sorry," he said laughing, "I couldn't hold it in! Did you see the looks on your faces?!"

Ginny started to laugh nervously, "yeah good one dad!"

_Oh, so that's where she gets it from, _Hermione thought weakly. "Mr. Weasley does this mean you are ok with this?" she asked.

"Well, whatever makes you happy," he said as he nudged his wife who was still in shock. "It's like Bill said, we could all die tomorrow under You-Know-Who's reign of terror, so I don't see why love is such a bad thing in these times."

"Arthur!" Molly sighed, "Please don't mention death to me anymore. It's bad enough Bill brought that up."

"Sorry dear," he coughed as he looked up at the ceiling. "Hermione," Molly came close to the girl and placed her hands on her shoulders, "you have always been another daughter to me and that will never change." Her eyes swelled up as she embraced the brunette.

"Excuse me?" Ariana's head poked into the room. Ron's blue eyes lighted up as he saw her. "I went down the hall, and there was well, Snape."

Ron's eyes went dim again as he hung his head low. "What does he want?" Harry asked her.

"He gave me this," she handed Arthur a piece of parchment. "Also, can I speak to Harry, Hermione and Ron in the hallway alone please?" Arthur unrolled the parchment as the trio walked out into the hallway with the older Slytherin.

_To the Order:_

_Please meet in the headmaster's office tomorrow evening to discuss the future of the school and your children. I shall be there as well as the other heads of houses. I'm sorry for the horrible situation we all seem to be in, but I did what I had to with good reason._

_Severus Snape_

Arthur looked down at the paper with a heavy heart. Meanwhile, outside in the hallway Ariana was trying to muster up strength to ask Harry something.

"I need to ask this now because last year I regret not doing it," Ariana looked into his piercing green eyes, "can I please join D.A. or is it too late for me?"

"What?" Hermione nearly fell backwards. "A Slytherin, in D.A., Ariana you are going to be the only one you know that right?"

"I know," she said, "all of my friends left the battle tonight with their tails in between their legs and I'm just not like that. This is for me, mind you. I need to do this because of what happened. Dumbledore was, well, he was very close to my family and I just can't believe…" Her eyes started to water as she hung her head low.

Harry placed a hand on her shoulder, "it's never too late to join us. Did you come up with any other spells you can share with me?"

"I did, most of them are non-verbal, but they do have names," Ariana cleared her throat, "however, most are in Italian."

_Someone so smart is interested in Ron?_ Hermione laughed to herself and Ron looked at her with a cocked eyebrow. "Nothing," she lied.

"Right, it's ok," Harry went on with her, "we are going to need them."

"They are a little dark," she admitted, "nothing you would learn at school, but Snape was a close professor of mine and well, he taught me some things."

"Is this dark magic though?" Hermione asked the girl.

"No," she answered, "I said a little dark, Hermione, but not dark. More like, ok, well, gray arts make sense to anyone?"

"Are you saying you're neutral?" Ron asked her.

"No, but my spells are," she admitted.

"It doesn't matter," Harry stated firmly, "we need the fire power."

Inside the room, Ginny was leaning over on top of Luna's shoulder as Tonks and Lupin were leaving. Ginny was so exhausted that all she could muster was a wave to her friends as Luna actually said good-bye to them.

"Are you alright Ginny?" Luna asked the girl leaning on her. "Yes," she said, "just tired and worn out. I can't believe this."

"Me either," Luna admitted, "I guess we just have to stand up and fight again. You know, all these little battles we have had, they are just the beginning to something full scale."

"I know, Luna, I know," Ginny buried her head into her friend's shoulder, "it scares me so much."

"Me too," Luna admitted.

--

Molly awoke the next morning and knocked on Ginny's bedroom door. The two girls were sleeping, but not soundly. Hermione kept having nightmares about pain, death and fire. She was awoken first by the polite knocking. Grateful for the nightmare to end, she got out of bed and walked to the door opening it slightly.

"Hermione?" Molly's voice came from the other side, "I already told the boys but I need to tell you, can I come in?"

"Yes," Hermione opened the door and allowed the shaken woman inside. Ginny turned over in the bed looking for Hermione's body but didn't feel her. She opened her eye to see her mother smiling at her.

"You've always been a sound sleeper," Molly told her daughter, "come on, I need to speak to you both about some things."

"Ok mum," Ginny said groggily. As she got out of bed, Molly sat on the corner of it with a sullen look replacing her smile.

"As you may know, I have to go to a meeting today with Snape," she started, "you won't be going back to school most likely this year and I don't think I want you going back there, not now that… well…"

Molly had to gather her thoughts before going on, "The school has been taken over by death eaters and I just don't feel safe allowing you to finish. Ginny, I know you are young, not even 16 yet, but Hermione needs to learn how to apparate. As much as the ministry is under someone else's control, she should take the test."

"Can I do that without taking the classes at school?" Hermione asked. Molly nodded her head, "you can as long as you practice, and I'll be teaching you, Harry and Ron all how. Bill is going to help me."

"What about me mum?" Ginny asked her mother. "When you turn 16 I'll start teaching you. For now, I want you all to stay here while I go to the school with the rest of the order. Please, be careful here. Anything can happen and I'm not prepared to lose anyone else."

"Yes mum," Ginny hugged her mother tightly. Hermione smiled at Molly and hugged her.

Ron and Harry were sitting at the table as the two girls walked down the stairs. "This is the start of it," Harry told them. Hermione nodded her head, "Ms. Weasley doesn't want us going back to school but I have to go back what will happen if I don't finish!"

"There are bigger issues than finishing school Hermione," Ron looked at her grimly. "Tell them Harry."

"You do know that Snape killed Dumbledore, right?" Harry had a hint of anger in his shaking voice. Hermione closed her eyes and the memories from the night before rushed into her head. _So that's where the green light came from, _she thought, _but why?_

"No," Hermione said, "I didn't know that. I didn't see much, but…" Her voice trailed off. She couldn't even finish the sentence.

"I have to tell you about Voldermort," Harry said, "Stop it Ron."

"I don't think you should be saying his name when he's this powerful," Ron scolded him, "what if he put on a charm that will find anyone foolish enough to speak his name!"

"Ron has a point," Hermione stated, "For now, let's stick with You-Know-Who."

"Fine," Harry gritted his teeth at his friends, "You-Know-Who has been splitting his soul and making horcruxes."

"A Horcrux," Hermione uttered, "What is that?"

"It's a way to make yourself immortal but it's the darkest of all the wizard artifacts, Voldermort as seven, but we managed to destroy 1 of them so far."

"So that leaves what? 6?" Ginny asked.

"Yes," Harry answered, "The ring, I know where it is and I think I know where the locket is."

"Then we have to do what we have to do and go destroy them," Hermione stated firmly. "Dumbledore left me some books, how am I going to get them back?"

"Mum said she was getting our things from school," Ron said, "the death eaters didn't get into the dorms."

"Yet," Harry reminded him.

--

Later in the day, the four of them were huddled in Ron's bedroom looked at Hermione who held her wand in her hand. "I need to cast the spell to open it, remember I used Fred and George's charm."

Harry looked down at the trunk with sudden interest but waited patiently for Hermione to open it. "_I still am, and always will be, myself_," Hermione uttered as she tapped the trunk with her wand. A white light glowed around the trunk and it clicked open.

"These are the books," she told them as she sat down Indian style and placed the books on her lap. "I can't even make out the title on this one, so here goes opening it up."

Hermione gasped as she saw the title of the book, _Secrets of the Darkest Arts. _"Wow," Ginny uttered as she looked over her girlfriend's shoulder.

"Well, let's see what it says," Hermione thumbed to the index and looked for Horcruxes in its lists. "Here we go."

"Ahem," she cleared her throat, "Basilisk venom and fire seem to be the only ways to destroy them. Harry, didn't you stab the diary with the fang of that basilisk?"

"Yes, Ginny, do you remember?" he asked the redhead who was looking at the book with curiosity in her eyes.

"Yes," she stated, "I won't ever forget that. It's one of those memories that just won't go away."

"I have Basilisk venom that was given to me by Dumbledore," Harry stated, "it's in my trunk. We really have to go after the horcruxes."

"All of us?" Ginny asked. Harry nodded his head, "the more of us go, the more of us will destroy them, right?"

"I suppose so," Ginny answered, "but I don't think mum is going to be ok with this. You should all learn to apparate first, I might be a hassle if I come along since I wouldn't know how to."

"Doesn't matter," Hermione stated, "you can come with me if we have to. I don't care; I'm not leaving you here to wonder what happened to me."

--

"These rings are going to be your points," Molly explained to the trio later that night in the yard. "Harry, Hermione and Ron you can stand in these here and then I want you to concentrate on ending up over there."

The rings were spaced out and Ron gulped, "how am I going to get over there? What if I lose a limb?"

"If you do, I know how to repair you," Arthur stated. Since Bill was still recovering from his bites, Arthur took over for him in the mean time.

He took out his wand and pointed to the ring in front of him, "Hermione you can try first."

She took a deep breath and looked at the other ring. She concentrated hard on just appearing there and there was a loud crack in the air as white smoke surrounded her body. Harry was amazed that she managed to end up half way to the ring on her first try.

"Excellent," Arthur said, "you were half way there, now then, Harry you try."

Harry closed his eyes and tried to visualize himself there at the other ring, but he only apparated about an inch in front of his ring. "Ok, that's ok, at least you didn't leave behind a body part, Ron, come on you try," Molly said.

Ron took a deep breath, "Right here goes." He closed his eye and ended up one-third of the way to his other ring but had left behind his eyebrow. Hermione shrieked and Harry gasped.

"Oh bloody hell," Ron looked back to see it suspended in midair. His father walked over and repaired his eyebrow in a matter of seconds, "take it easy son."

As the night went on, Hermione was the only one to apparate successfully while Harry made it half way and Ron was still going one-third of the way.

"Hermione, if you can do it again tomorrow, then I'll sign you up for the test in the next few days," Arthur told her. She nodded her head and the lesson for that day was surely over as the boys were falling over tired.

--

"This is going to be harder than I thought," Hermione told Ginny before bed. "Mum told me you got it right on your second try."

"I did but that was luck," she said.

"You are being too modest, I'm sure tomorrow you'll do it again and again," Ginny praised her. Hermione could feel her cheeks flush as the younger girl leaned against her warm body.

"This might be the last time you and I can be together like this," Hermione told the young girl. "I know," Ginny said. "I think that's part of the reason I gave myself to you."

"Same," Hermione said, "I couldn't shake the feeling that this year wasn't going to go very well."

Ginny rolled herself on top of the girl and looked into her eyes. "We might as well now that we are safe and not dying in a battle against the dark."

Hermione's hands were already under Ginny's shirt exploring her body. "Ginny," she whispered, "what if something happens and we are separated?"

"I would die," she answered simply. "You can't do that," Hermione told her with a sigh, "I would hate you forever if you did."

"What other books did Dumbledore leave you?" Ginny asked.

"A book on ritual," Hermione told her. Ginny took Hermione's hands out from under her shirt and fetched the books. "Find something in here that can tie us together. You and I are soul mates after all, so there should be something here to allow me to know that you are ok."

Hermione's eyes widen as she sat up in the bed, however, she didn't say a word. The young redhead placed the book on Hermione's lap and opened it. Hermione thumbed through it until she found a chapter named, _love, rituals and soul binding._ Her eyes closed for a moment.

_Are we really going to do this? This seems dangerous, but I can't deny Ginny. Can I?_ Her mind raced as she opened her eyes slowly and began to read.

* * *

Cliffhanger... sorry about that. Well, there was a lot to cover in that chapter and I hope it sort of ties in with other chapters and I promise to explain why the six of them were feeling what they did during that battle but I can't just yet. For now, I'll leave you to wonder what Hermione and Ginny are up to in such dark times with such a gray matter book. More about Ariana will be added too. I hope you enjoy her character as much as I do and I'll develop her more as the story goes on.

Anyway, thanks for reading and thanks for the patience on updates.


	48. Chapter 48

Short chapter on the ritual details. I wanted to write this out tonight because I most likely will not have time tomorrow to update and I don't want to leave it hanging until Friday. Thank you Sea-nymph0x0 for that review. It made me smile.

* * *

**Chapter 48 - Ritual**

Hermione's mind raced as she looked at the first few sentences of the book in front of her. She began to read aloud, "_Two lovers who are soul mates can combine their souls forever. This process is long, grueling and in most cases, dangerous. You must love your partner with all your being and they must return the feeling, if this is not completed, your souls will break apart. If it is completed then you may move on to the next steps._"

_This is reading almost like stereo instructions, _Hermione thought. "Sounds like hell if two people don't feel the same way about each other," Ginny stated to her but still had excitement in her eyes.

"Yes," Hermione told her shaking, "This would mean we would be sharing a soul, you know that right?"

"I feel like we already do, but I can't sense things from you, does it mention anything about that?" Ginny asked.

Hermione's eyes darted from Ginny's face to the text in the book. She skipped over text until the words popped at her, "_You will be joined to your partner and will be able to sense emotions from them every so often. Also, you will be able to apparate to them even if you have no knowledge of apparition._"

Ginny looked at Hermione with growing anticipation, "That sounds good, but what does it mean by every so often?"

"I don't know really," Hermione's eyes scanned the book for an answer and found some reference to it. "_Emotions will be very strong if near-by, however, they will be distant if one lover is far away while the other is nearby. Be aware that not all emotion can transfer, and be aware that if your lover is unconscious you will not receive their emotion. _But if emotions aren't always transferred, and if someone is far away, oh this is confusing."

Hermione put her hands to her eyes and rubbed her eyes. "I think it's not fool proof. If you don't feel anything, I guess it can mean four things, you aren't receiving emotions at the time, they are too far away, they are knocked out cold or worst case scenario, dead," Ginny explained what she understood with a sullen look on her face.

"So many limitations and it just feels like we might become dependant on this," Hermione shuddered as if a cold breeze swept past her body. "What are the dangers?" Ginny pointed to a section labeled _dangers._ Hermione looked back down to the book.

"_The dangers of this are great. As first stated, you must be sure you are deeply in love with your partner before beginning this ritual. If at any time your love is not returned, your souls will break apart from one another. This will cause you to lose a small part of your soul to the other person forever. Even if love is not there, you will always share at least a small part of each other._"

"This sounds like dark magic," Ginny breathed in deeply as her eyes scanned Hermione's face. "Not really," Hermione stated as she looked from the book to her girlfriend. "Remember what Ariana had said? More like gray arts isn't it?"

"I suppose so, what do we have to do?" Ginny asked.

"Let me see the steps," Hermione scanned the next page for the procedure and quickly found the steps.

"_If you are entirely sure you wish to do this procedure, the first thing is first. You must collect a bloodstone which you will have to bleed onto together. After this, you must join hands over the bloodstone and say the 'blood oath'. Once completed, you will have to merge your bodies together sexually while still bleeding from your hands._"

Hermione paused for a moment as she closed her eyes tightly. Ginny looked at her with urgency in her eyes, "is that it? Is there more to it?"

The older of the two took a deep breath and continued to read, "_The blood of you and your partner must be completely mixed during sex, also, once you are finished, a mixture of your blood and their blood must be placed into a veil. After this is complete, you must wait three nights. On the third night an incantation must be chanted with use of a wand over the bloodstone. Once this incantation is said, the bloodstone you have bled onto will break apart and will magically become placed inside your hearts._"

Ginny looked down at the book and noticed their were illustrations of a man and a woman doing the ritual and right next to it was a illustration of two men completing it. Underneath, she saw two women bleeding over a stone. Her eyes left the page to look at Hermione once again. "What's this blood oath?" she asked.

"It's an oath that you write for your lover," Hermione told her, "It's personal, deep and must come from your heart. This whole thing seems draining since we have to bleed so much."

"We have to merge our blood together, and that will merge our souls?" Ginny asked.

"I suppose so," Hermione closed the book leaving a book mark on the ritual. "Are you certain you want to do this? We can't pass out from blood lose at all during it or else it won't complete and we might face something worse than just losing some blood."

"I'm certain," Ginny nodded her head, "there's only you I want to be with and I know that this war is going to tear us apart. I need to know you are ok at all times."

Hermione threw her arms around Ginny and held her close to her body. "Thank you, but this is extreme you know."

"I know it is, but I don't care," Ginny hugged onto to her tightly as tears streamed down her face. "Where are we going to get a bloodstone?" she asked as she tried to push the tears aside.

"I think I have one from potions. The book goes into detail about a potion we have to make using our blood, but I guess we'll worry about that once we are ready to do that," the brunette answered.

"That was a lot of information anyway," Ginny smiled. Hermione smiled back, but rather weakly. She couldn't muster much strength to look at Ginny in the eye. She noticed the tear rolling down Ginny's face and brushed it away softly with her hand. "Don't cry," she told her. Ginny nodded as she held onto Hermione's hand.

The two of them then settled into bed and held one another close. Hermione's mind was racing with thoughts as was Ginny's.

_After what happened, I know that people's lives can be taken away during this, _Ginny thought slowly, _I saw it, I saw him fall and I couldn't do a thing about it. I can't help but to feel that it's only the beginning of all the deaths. So many more are going to lose their lives. I can't bear to lose you Hermione, don't ever leave._

With that, Ginny rolled over on her side and fell asleep. Hermione was having such a hard time getting herself to fall asleep completely. Her dreams were horrible visions of a future she didn't want to face.

Her parents were sought after and killed. Ginny was taken away from her and tortured. One of the worst nightmares she had been where Ginny was removed from the burrow and beaten by death eaters. Hermione's nightmares became more and more violent leading to Ginny being raped and killed. Harry was killed by Voldermort in the same nightmare and the entire world was pitched into darkness.

"No!" Hermione awoke screaming. Her breathing was shallow and she could feel sweat rolling down her face. Next to her, Ginny awoke with a start. "What? Are you alright?" she asked with concern in her voice.

"Yes, I mean," Hermione was trying to think clearly, "no, I'm not alright. These nightmares won't stop. These terrible things keep happening."

"Do you want to talk about them?" Ginny asked. Her own dreams were nightmares but nothing as bad as Hermione's. "No, I rather not," Hermione laid her body back on the bed and her head back on the pillow. "Please, get some rest. I'll be fine."

Ginny reluctantly put her own head back down on her pillow and tried to sleep. Hermione was lying on her back and she could feel slender arms embrace her. Warmth passed over her body and she was able to at least close her eyes without seeing a shred of death.

* * *

So... um, not sure what to say. This was just a quick short chapter about the ritual which has more to it that will be added later. There's a reason for all of this. Like I said, there's a method to my madness. I'll try my very best to update tomorrow. Thanks once again for reading, placing me on your alert lists and reviewing. I know the story is getting darker and darker but that's how it was going to grow!


	49. Chapter 49

Yay! I was able to update today! I'm not too sure about tomorrow, but I will surely try. I have to warn that there is sex and blood in this chapter thus why I marked this story as mature. I suppose its not for the feint of heart? Just a warning. There's a reason I did all of this so just keep reading! Anyway, glad you are all liking it and thank you to potterhead0013 and Andy Lewis once again for your reviews!

* * *

**Chapter 49 - Bonded**

Ginny laid out a book as she sat on her bed with a piece of parchment over it. Hermione was downstairs helping Molly with lunch so she knew that this was the perfect time for her to concentrate on her blood oath.

_It has to come from my heart, _Ginny thought as she tapped her quill against the parchment. _My question is what is a blood oath? Is it like wedding vow? I'm guessing an oath would be a vow? _She put the quill tip to the parchment and began to write her promise to her lover.

_To the one I love,_

_I shall always be with you, through the bad and the good. In these times of war or in better times, I will always stand by you. If you are ever in danger, I shall protect you. You are my treasure after all. I love you, forever and always._

_Ginerva Molly Weasley_

"Are you writing the oath?" Hermione's voice carried over Ginny's lost thoughts. The redhead turned around. She nodded her head and said, "Yes."

"Don't let me see it until tonight," Hermione told her sternly, "hide it somewhere and why don't we get something to eat and after lunch I can work on mine."

"Alright," Ginny stood up from her bed and left the book where it was along with extra parchment and her quill. She stepped over to her trunk which Hermione taught her how to enchant with Fred and George's charm. Running her head over it she said, "_I still am, and always will be, myself_."

The trunk opened with a click and Ginny placed the parchment inside. They walked downstairs hand in hand for the first time ever.

--

After lunch, Ron and Harry invited Ginny to play Quidditch with them. Harry needed to get his mind off the up coming funeral for Dumbledore and Hermione needed her time alone. As Ginny walked off outside, Hermione moved up the stairs and disappeared into Ginny's bedroom.

She looked around the quiet space until she found the parchment and the quill that Ginny had used earlier. She sat in the same position that Ginny did and began to think of her vow to her.

_An oath, a vow, _Hermione thought. Her eyes seemed to burn into the blank parchment in front of her. _I just have to put my feelings into well organized words, this shouldn't be too hard._ The tip of the quill hovered over the blank parchment until finally words came from the tip of it.

_To my dearest,_

_My love for you is deep and soulful that is no lie. There is no one I would rather spend my time with than you. Your life, your liveliness, and your protection are all things I love about you. My vow to you is to never leave you, and if we are to be separated, I shall always be with you in your heart. _

_Hermione Jane Granger_

She placed the quill down and read over the vow. _I could have made this longer, _she thought, _but for some reason this says all I need it to say._

--

Later that night, Hermione set up a table in the middle of the room while Ginny sat down Indian style on a pillow. The oldest girl took her seat once the table was set and placed the bloodstone in the middle of the table.

"We have to cut ourselves," Hermione told her, "I don't have a dagger, do you?"

"It doesn't say how we have to bleed right?" Ginny asked.

"Well it says from our hands," Hermione told her, "but other than that, no". Ginny's eyes landed on her wand, "we could use the spell, but please forgive me."

Hermione looked to her wand that was lying next to Ginny's on the bed. "That's a good idea," she said, "I don't approve of that spell but for now that's the only way to safely do this."

"It leaves scars though," Ginny told the brunette, "we can't do it on her hands or arms; they'll see it and ask us how we got them."

Hermione looked worried as she looked down on her body. She usually wore pants when she wasn't in her uniform, but she did wear a skirt unlike Ginny when she was so her legs were a bad option. "Our torsos then is our best option," Hermione sighed, "One straight slash down the torso. We can worry about our hands during the sexual part; we'll cut something small as to not leave a huge scar." The redhead nodded her head.

Ginny picked up her wand and looked at Hermione who was taking off her shirt. They had silently decided that she would go first. As the brunette stood up the younger girl positioned her wand exactly under her right breast. "_Sectumsempra,_" she uttered as she made one slash down her lover's torso stopping at her waist.

The blood was rolling down the cut she had made, Hermione's face was twisted in pain and it broke the young girl's heart to see her in such pain. "Ok, your turn now," Hermione said trying to hold in her tears. She picked up her wand as Ginny removed her shirt. Her bare chest was standing and ready for the worst.

_Sectumsempra, _Hermione thought with one quick flawless slash of her wand there was crimson blood rolling down the pale skin of her lover. They now had matching bleeding wounds that they couldn't heal yet.

"Now we have to bleed on the stone," Hermione told her, "I'll go first." Hermione ran the stone over her wound allowing the blood to flow onto the dark green stone. She looked at the stone and noticed that it was absorbing her blood like a sponge. The dark green was turning a more crimson bloodlike color as she passed the stone gingerly to Ginny.

Ginny repeated the same thing that Hermione had done and the stone turned a blood red color completely. Hermione took a deep breath and looked at her wand. She picked it up and carefully took Ginny's hand in hers. _Sectumsempra, _she thought as she slashed a tiny cut on the girl's hand. Ginny repeated the process on her hand as she whispered, "_Sectumsempra_."

Their hands had small droplets of blood dropping on the table. Tears were welting up in Hermione's eyes as she looked down at her parchment. She went first and told her the vow she wrote as they held their bloody hands together over the stone.

Ginny, who was holding back tears, read her vow to Hermione who was now on the verge of crying from the emotional and physical stress of the ritual. They looked into each other eyes and knew what the next step was.

They reached over the table to lock lips over the stone as tears mixed with their blood landed on the small table. Ginny broke their kiss to stand up. She walked around the table to a confused Hermione as she scooped the girl up in her arms. She kissed her passionately once while in her arms and tenderly laid the older girl down on her bed.

Their mouths continued to meet as Ginny pressed her bleeding body on top of Hermione's. Their blood was mixing together in complete unity just as their bodies were. Ginny placed her hands on top of Hermione's and put her hands over her head. Submissively Hermione laid in that position as Ginny kissed and licked down her neck.

"Oh," Hermione let out a gasp as she felt the hot warm breath down her body and finally resting at her chest. Ginny ignored the blood that was smearing over her hands and placed her mouth firmly over her breast. "Ginny," Hermione whispered as she felt a rush of pleasure mixed with pain through her body.

Biting her softly, Ginny let go of Hermione's hands and instantly she could feel hands running over her bare back. She could feel the warm blood on her as well. She ignored the feeling of disgust as she took her other breast into her waiting mouth.

Hermione arched her back off the bed to meet her mouth. "Oh," she uttered. She tried to ignore the pangs of pain coming from her torso. The younger girl moved her mouth to kiss the other girl. They looked at each other for a moment.

"I love you," Hermione told her. "I love you too," Ginny smiled. They kissed as their bodies merged into one entity. Hands explored the pale redhead's body and they found her pants. Unzipping them slowly, Hermione inserted her non-bloodied hand into them and caressed her. Tilting her head back she let out a small moan.

After what seemed to hours, pants were taken off and landed on the small pile of shirts on the floor as they kissed and caressed each other passionately. Ginny thrust herself into Hermione with one quick motion and their bodies arched into one another. A small cry escaped the brunette's lip as she felt warmth, pleasure and pain all mixed into one emotion.

Ginny looked at her face with an animal urge to pleasure her as they rocked into each other. Hermione began to loose control after a few minutes and while gazing into Ginny's eyes released herself with a small moan followed by Ginny's name being called out into the ceiling.

They switched positions and Hermione was kissing down Ginny's pale body. She took her into her mouth and pleasured the girl's breasts. The blood was drying but she could still feel some of it rolling over the pale skin. Hermione kissed Ginny again with furious passion as she thrust herself into her with one quick motion.

As her body pressed against the young girl, their blood blended perfectly together in harmony. Her hands on her back clawing wildly as the pleasure surged, she arched her tense body into a fantastic release. Hermione lay on top of the young girl with a sigh of relief.

"Hermione," Ginny sighed as she ran her non-bloodied hand over the brunette's hair. "You are wonderful and I have so much to tell you but I never know how to."

"I know," Hermione told her. She pressed her finger to her lips to silence her and then pressed her lips against hers with a powerful kiss. Ginny's freckled face was flushed from the activity as they both got up to complete the first half of the ritual.

They took they place at the small table and noticed that the bloodstone was swirling with blood red energy. They both allowed themselves to bleed again as their blood was mixed together in a veil. Hermione took her wand and looked at the incantation marked in the book. "Now we have to wait three nights," she said, "We should clean this mess up in the meantime."

"I'm so tired," Ginny admitted to her girlfriend who was looking into her brown eyes. "I know so am I, but I don't want anyone to see all this blood." They both cleaned up the mess with their magic and placed the contents of the ritual inside Hermione's enchanted trunk.

--

The next few days were spent with Hermione practicing her apparition with Harry and Ron and with Ginny secretly practicing defensive magic with a visiting Ariana. The two girls both counted down each night until the third finally came. The night was dim and a half moon hung in the sky.

They both sat down at the table they had to reconstruct. Hermione sat on one end with the book opened in front of her. She looked down at the text and began to move her wand as instructed in the book "_Siemtos,_" she waved over the stone.

They both waved in awe as the stone lifted up from the table and broke apart into two crimson pieces. One piece flew into and under Ginny's skin near her heart while the other flew into and under Hermione's skin near her heart.

There was a bright light that glowed and then died out in both of them. They both felt smooth and rich pleasure near their hearts. They looked into each others eyes and quickly new feelings were emerging. They could feed off of and feel each others pleasure. "Do you feel that?" Ginny asked.

"Yes," Hermione answered. The brunette could feel awe coming from her partner. "This is amazing," she stated as she got up. "I can feel you, I feel you in me," Ginny said placing her hand over her heart. "What is this?"

Hermione felt dizzy as she stood up to face her, "you used to be afraid to fly?"

"What?" Ginny was taken a back. "How did you know that?"

"I think I have a part of you in me, or rather," Hermione was trying to place the words together in her mind; "Rather, I think you are intertwined with me."

"You can feel my memories?" Ginny asked a wave of concern rushed over both girls. "I think so, how about me? Do you sense anything?"

"I see a red ball being kicked by a very small girl with bushy hair," Ginny said, "you look like your seven playing a game I've never seen before."

"Kickball," Hermione breathed. "That's amazing. I was seven when I used to play with some neighbors' children."

"There's no turning back now," Ginny said. "I don't regret a thing, I don't mind if you see all of my secrets."

"Well," Hermione placed her finger over her lips, "careful with my memories from 4th year."

"Careful with mine from 3rd year then," Ginny smiled. "You are mine now and I don't care who you snogged back then."

Hermione placed the book over her lap as she sat down on Ginny's bed. She read the next section of the chapter about the veil of blood. "Listen to this, it's important," Hermione told her, "_Once you have completed the parting of the stones, you are now one being. Your soul and the soul of your lover are completely merged into one soul living in two bodies. However, the veil of blood you have stored is to be used in a potion for there is one thing to break this enchantment, death._"

"What is it telling us?" Ginny looked at Hermione with wide eyes as the brunette stared at the page in the book blankly. "_If one person dies, the other will partly die. The only thing to bring back your lover is the blood of you and your lover combined together. To protect this veil you must say this spell, sangrapre," _Hermione finished reading to Ginny as she rushed to the veil she stored in her trunk.

Opening the trunk she grabbed the blood and sat it on the table. "We both must wave our wands over it and say the spell," Hermione instructed. _If you die, I can bring you back, _the brunette thought with hope, _I never want to lose you._

With a deep breath, Ginny nodded her head as she took her place. They waved their wands over the veil and said, "_Sangrapre."_ There was a white glow that surrounded the veil and finally the protection spell was in place. The veil was small enough for Hermione to hold onto it on a cord around her neck. "This spell will protect the glass and the blood; it will never go away and is magically sealed. We are the only ones who have access to it and it can never break it."

She tucked the veil under her shirt on a long coil and held it close to her heart. "We should have a veil for you," Hermione told Ginny. "In case you need to use it on me."

"Do we have to wait," Ginny asked. "No," Hermione said as she picked up another veil and her wand. "I read over the book last night, the whole chapter," Hermione sat down on her bed. "In case you decided on this, I was so foolish not to think of it," the brunette scolded herself.

"Its fine," Ginny was exhausted from the ritual but she allowed her hand to be slight cut open again as her blood rushed into the veil. Hermione's blood joined hers and they completed the protection spell on this one.

"Tomorrow is the funeral," Hermione said with a hint of sadness that hit Ginny hard. "I know, we should get some sleep, it's nearly midnight," the redhead nodded her head.

"Our whole world is going to change soon," Hermione said as she looked out the window. Winter eased away into spring as the moon continued to hang proudly in the night sky. A smile crept its way onto Hermione's face. Soon she would have her license to apparate and soon enough Ron would as well. She knew that now she and Ginny was given the gift to apparate without the ministry knowing, but she still wanted hers just in case. She knew that Ron and Harry would need one without a shadow of a doubt.

She could feel the coldness even though the snow was ebbing away. It was the feeling of the war in the mist. The first battle was fought and now many more were to come.

* * *

That wasn't too bad was it? I guess I have to work on my sex scenes but I guess I did alright. I know it was light but I didn't want to make it too graphic. I did make up some spells for this and I will name the ritual in the next chapter. Thanks again for all the support and thanks for reading this insanely long fan fiction!


	50. Chapter 50

Here we are finally at Dumbledore's funeral and the Seven Potters. Thanks to Andy once again for your review!

* * *

**Chapter 50 - Seven**

Hermione's head was hung low as she dabbed away the tears forming at her eyes. She held onto Ginny's hand with her other hand as people went up to speak about Dumbledore's life. Professor McGonagall broke out in tears and she spoke highly about the departed wizard.

Harry was trying his best not to cry, but he lost the battle as the words of Dumbledore's life spread over the large audience that included merfolk and centaurs. Snape stood in the back of the funeral and Harry was still burning with rage when it was decided that he was going to be the new headmaster. He knew he wasn't going back to Hogwarts, but it still pained him.

"Albus was most likely the most patient man I had ever met," Professor Slughorn said with a tear rolling down his face. "He allowed me to teach and he gave me a position just as he had done many times before. Albus Dumbledore, I shall never forget you." Slughorn burst into tears as he collapsed into Hagrid who carried him away.

Professor Sprout and Flitwick said a few words before Flitwick too burst into tears. Hagrid had to carry him as well. Once the funeral was over, Hermione was in full tears. She and Ginny both paid their last respects to the headmaster in silence. They walked away from the casket and Ginny nearly collapsed into her brother's arms.

"It's alright Gin," Ron said hugging her, "It'll be ok." She had been holding back her tears to keep herself strong for Hermione, but she had finally lost it as she cried into his shoulder.

--

Harry was distant days even a week after the funeral and wouldn't talk to anyone really at the burrow. He continued to apparate until he was ready to obtain his license. Hermione mastered it and obtained her license shortly after the funeral.

"Ron, your seventeenth birthday is soon, isn't it?" Hermione asked him. He nodded his head, "And I still am missing my eyebrow when I apparate. I'm never going to get it down. Mum is getting stricter too."

"You'll get it, just keep trying," Hermione smiled at him. Harry and Ron were doing their lessons as Hermione walked up the stairs and into Ginny's room. She was sitting reading a piece of parchment that was in the book of rituals.

"What is that?" Hermione asked. Her voice startled the young Weasley as she jumped. "Oh, I found this inside the book," Ginny answered. "It's some secret love letter that I guess was just stored away in this book."

"What?" Hermione said as she sat down on the bed opposite Ginny. "What do you mean love letter? Where was it hidden?"

"I mean a love letter," Ginny handed Hermione the letter. "I don't know who wrote it or who it was intended for but it's rather sad. Oh and I found it in the chapter about repairing a broken heart."

"A broken heart," Hermione's eyes scanned the letter and noticed that indeed, it had no names on it. The handwriting was clean and small.

_To my secret love,_

_I'm sorry that things had to happen the way they did. I know what you felt for me. This unholy starting of feelings that you couldn't keep away from me, but I'm afraid that you do not want to see me anymore because of the horror we experienced. I know that I cannot bring her back, neither can you, but please, don't push me away._

_It was his fault you know. It was all his fault that this happened! I don't know why you decided to stay with him than with me. Is it blood? Perhaps, but I will tell you now that I will go forth and continue to seek what we wanted without you even though it pains me to do so. I'm sorry that you couldn't be with me in this triumph. _

_Goodbye._

"Ginny," she looked up; "I think someone wrote this for Dumbledore." They looked at each other for a moment before Ginny got up. "Should we give it to Harry?" she asked.

"He's been so distant lately," Hermione sighed, "I'm not sure he's going to be ok with this letter just yet. Then again, we can't just hide it from him. Oh, I guess we can give it him."

A heavy knock came at the door. "You won't bloody believe this," Ron's voice came through the door, "come down here now! This is just so fucking stupid!"

Hermione opened the door to see Ron's blue eyes flared with hate and anger. "What's going on?" Hermione asked him. He shook his head violently, "it's been a bloody week since Dumbledore's funeral and oh, just get down here!"

Rufus Scrimgeour sat in the living room of the burrow with a sack of objects and a piece of rolled up parchment. Once again Hermione asked, "What's going on?"

"Now is when they decided to read Dumbledore's will," Harry answered in an outrage. Hermione nearly lost her temper as she looked down on the minister. "Why so late? It's been at least a week!"

"Miss Granger," the minister took a deep breath, "the ministry had to examine what was left to you."

"Are you telling me that you wanted to examine what was left to us? You had no right to do that! The law was created to stop wizards passing on dark artifacts, and the Ministry is supposed to have powerful evidence that the deceased's possessions are illegal before seizing them! Are you trying to accuse Dumbledore of trying to pass us something cursed?" Hermione was breathing heavy as she peered into the eyes of the minister who had a smile across his face.

"You know the laws well Miss Granger," Rufus smiled, "are you planning on pursuing a career in law?"

"No! I'm not," she frowned, "I'm hoping to do some good in the world."

Harry's nostrils flared, "get to it then! What are these items you had to examine anyway?!"

"Well, I shall start with Miss Granger," the minister looked at the brunette with a smile as he handed her a book. She looked down at it and read the title to herself. She was moved to the point of tears at this act of friendship towards her as she held the book close to her chest.

"Ronald Weasley," the minister held up what looked like a lighter to Hermione, "His Deluminator." He handed it to the confused redhead who was just happy to have something that belonged to Dumbledore. He held on to it and felt his eyes water up but he pushed it away.

"Ginny Weasley," the minister handed her a small box; "this is for you."

She held on to the box and slowly opened it up to reveal Dumbledore's glasses. She was shocked as she looked at the box. "H-he left these to me?" she asked as she looked down at them. The minister nodded his head, "Mister Potter."

Harry was handed a golden snitch. He looked down at it with a confused look on his face. Everyone else received something personal and he only got a snitch. "Why this?" Harry asked.

"Snitches have flesh memory you know," Hermione said. Harry and Ron exchanged bewildered looks as Ginny laughed softly. "There's a reason you got that, now stop complaining."

"I should be going," Rufus stood up and started for the door, "enjoy the gifts." He walked out the door as Molly came out of the kitchen holding on to a plate. "I couldn't bear to be here during that," she told them, "lunch is ready."

--

The days seemed to pass with full speed and Harry's birthday was nearing. Ron had acquired his license for apparition finally on his second try. Harry was growing more impatient as he knew his birthday was going to mark a horrible time in his life. He learned of the blood magic at work at his Privet Drive home. His mother wanted to protect him.

He had to go to Privet Drive with everyone because the magical seal that was going to break on his birthday. He had convinced his aunt and uncle to leave much to their unhappiness.

Hermione had slight tears in her eyes as she leaned against a wall in the kitchen. The rest of the Order and D.A. were in the living room as Ginny came in through the door. "We are getting ready to take the juice," she told her. "Are you alright?"

"My parents Ginny," Hermione sucked her breath, "when I went to see them, I had to clear their memories and send them away. I-I can't believe I did it."

"They would have been in danger, you remember how many muggles have died," Ginny held her crying lover in her arms as she ran her fingers through her hair. "It's going to be fine, you and me can make it and you will see them again. You can reverse the spell."

Hermione hugged her tightly, "I don't know what I would do without you."

Moody was at the door with a smile but it quickly faded as he remember what they had to do. "Alright you two, come on then, we have to get Harry out of here you know," he told them. They walked into the room with him as the Order stood around Harry.

"Here," Lupin handed them polyjuice potion. Ron, Ginny, Hermione, Fred, George, and Ariana were all holding on to the polyjuice potion as Moody walked in front of them with a bag of clothes. "We are going to spilt up to confuse the death eaters," he told them, "each of you are going to be Harry Potter and you will be protected by a member of the Order."

They nodded their heads as they all took the potion. Hermione nodded her head as she finished the juice with a smile, "you taste great Harry."

Ginny nearly fainted, "what?!" Hermione closed her eyes as she changed into Harry as she realized what she said. "I mean," she opened her eyes to see Ron, Ariana and Harry laughing at her, "I meant that well, you know, Crabbe, Goyle and that cat all tasted horrible you know, and well, Harry doesn't taste bad! He's clear and oh bother."

"I see how it is," Ginny snorted, "Harry you are so lucky I like you." Before long, seven Harry Potters stood in the living room. Hermione and Ginny turned to look at each other with a laugh. They all started to take off their clothes and Harry jumped.

"What are you doing?" he asked in horror. "Nothing," Hermione said with a laugh, "I don't think you want us to be you in girl's clothing, right?"

"You know it's disturbing enough that you sound like Hermione in my body but you are going to get naked too?" Harry covered his eyes.

"Oh relax," Ginny said, "it's your body anyway."

"For me to see, not you!" Harry snapped. Tonks couldn't hold back from laughing, "relax Harry we need to do this."

Ron snorted while he laughed and the whole room looked at him. He had taken a pair of Harry's glasses and put them on. "No offense mate, but you are blind," Ron told him.

"Are you all done having a go at me?" Harry sighed, but that only made the room laugh more as they all looked like a Harry army. Moody gave out instructions and sent off each of the Potters with an Order member. Ginny was separated from Hermione and she could feel sadness coming from her lover.

_Be careful, please, _Hermione thought as she was taken away from her. Ginny was paired up with Tonks while Hermione was paired with Kingsley. Ginny and Tonks both rode on brooms as they were the first team to blast off into the direction of Tonk's family house before landing at the Burrow. Hermione was to go straight to Burrow.

Up in the sky, there seemed to be no problems at first with Ginny and Tonks, but that didn't last long as a blast of red passed near Tonks' head. She spun on her broom as she took out her wand. Ginny ducked close to her broom as she took out her wand. Another blast went over Ginny's head.

Remembering lessons that Ariana had given her, Ginny pointed her wand at a death eater and silently said the curse in a hoarse, _"soffocare_!" A blast of silver shot from her wand and hit the death eater square in the chest.

He started to gasp for air as he fell off his broom and straight down. Tonks looked at Ginny with a raised eyebrow as they hurled away from two more death eaters. "_Bollire Sangue_!" Ginny shouted as a dark red jet flew and hit the death eater behind her before he could utter a spell.

Her temper was horrible and back at Privet Drive as Hermione was taking off, she could feel anger rushing through her body. She griped her heart and knew that Ginny was under attack. She mounted the Thestral with Kingsley and took off into the sky.

--

Meanwhile, Ginny's anger got the best of her as struck a death eater with a stunning spell. As the mask flew off him, she saw the face of Stan Shunpike looking at her with blank eyes. Ginny knocked her broom into his as Tonks sent a stunning spell towards him. They were close to the ground as Stan was knocked unconscious.

Fear gripped Ginny's stomach as they ran to Tonk's home which was set up with spell after spell for protection. Hermione, who was getting attacked by two death eaters, could feel surprise followed by fear. She tried to ignore it as fear ran through her as she fought off the death eaters with Kingsley.

She casted the Conjunctivitus Curse on one of the death eaters causing him to lose sight and fall off his broom. She held on tight as she waved her wand to stun the other death eater. Ginny who was running for her life from three more death eaters could feel her fear mixed with Hermione's.

"_Soffocare!!" _she yelled at one of the death eaters who collapsed on the floor as if he were choked by invisible hands. Ginny let her wand go when she saw his body go limp; Tonks took care of the other death eater by binding him with an impedimenta spell.

They made it safely inside and miles away when Hermione was being chased by yet another death eater, she felt relief. However, Ginny's sigh of relief was run out by fear when Lord Voldermort himself came after her. She closed her eyes and the wave of fear hit Ginny so hard, she fell over on the floor of Tonk's family home. _Hermione, what's going on!_

* * *

Ok, so this is really different from what happened in Deathly Hallows, I know. There's a reason I'm setting it up like this so I hope you like it! Anyway, thanks for all the reviews and I hope you keep reading. I'm not sure how long this is going to be.. I'm going to estimate about 80 to 90 chapters or so, but I can't promise much. I might have to break it up into two stories but I rather not if I don't have to. Anyway, I'll update as soon as I can.


	51. Chapter 51

Thanks to potterhead0013 and LoveHermione for your reviews! Updates will be coming slower from this day forward because of work I'm afraid.

* * *

**Chapter 51 - Sentiment**

Hermione couldn't even hold out her wand as the figure came closer and closer to her and Kingsley. "This is not good," she could hear the auror tell her.

"That's not him," a death eater shouted over the wind. A flash of green narrowly missed Hermione's head as Kingsley steered them into clouds. Voldermort, who was saying something that Hermione couldn't understand, chased them through the cloud.

--

Meanwhile, Tonks was standing over Ginny shaking the girl's body. She was frozen with fear and couldn't move. _Why are you so scared?_ Ginny thought with tears in her eyes. She could feel Tonks' hands on her but she couldn't face the older witch.

"Ginny, why are you so scared? Are you alright?" Tonks asked as her father and mother came rushing out of the kitchen. "What's going on out here?" Ted asked as he kneeled near the redheaded girl.

"She just collapsed on the floor," Tonks told her father. "There's no danger here, we've loaded the house up with protection," Ted stated.

"I know," Tonks looked down at her with concern, "something's not right."

"H-Hermione," Ginny uttered, "is in danger."

"What?" Tonks looked up at her father who was just as confused as she was. "How do you know?"

"I can feel her fear," Ginny rolled herself on her back and looked up at the ceiling. The fear was ebbing away but there was still a heavy feeling over her body.

--

Hermione closed her eyes as they higher and threw cloud after cloud. Finally, she could hear Voldermort's voice over the sky, "forget it! Look for the real Potter!"

A rush of relief came over Hermione's body but there was still a hint of fear and anticipation for the safety of Ginny, Ron, and Harry. They flew upwards and downwards until Kingsley was sure they weren't being followed.

"I can't believe he didn't kill us," Kingsley said in a shaken tone. Hermione gulped at his words, "I-I can't either sir."

"Please don't call me sir," Kingsley said, "we're almost there."

--

Ginny's eyes closed as she lay on the floor and opened to see Ted and Tonks looking at her. Andromeda pressed a cold cloth against Ginny's head. "She's burning up," she told her daughter and husband.

"She looks better at least," Tonks stated. Ginny smiled at the family warmly, "Thank you. I'm fine and so is she."

"How did you feel her?" Tonks asked. Ginny's eyes closed once again. She didn't dare tell Tonks what they had done. "I just can I guess," Ginny lied.

There was a loud crash outside in the garden at this moment and Ted ran outside. "What's going on? Are you alright?" Ginny could hear him ask. Hagrid and Harry came running into the house breathing heavily.

"Shit," Harry breathed, "Oh sorry! Um, well, there are death eaters after us!"

Ginny shot up and fear panged through her body. "What, where?" she asked.

--

Hermione was safe at the burrow with Molly and Arthur. She was the first to arrive and she was feeling a strong rush of fear from her toes to her head. "Oh," she sighed before nearly falling over, "I-I need to sit down."

"Poor girl," Molly told her as she held her up, "come sit here by the fire." Hermione took a seat and looked as if she was going to be sick. _Did he find you?_ Hermione's mind raced, _Are you alright? Why are you scared now?_

"Where is everyone else?" she heard Arthur ask Kingsley. He shook his head, "I'm not sure Arthur. They should be here soon, I'm sure of it."

"They were behind us, but we escaped," Harry said. "Where's Fred and George?" Ginny asked.

"They weren't with us," Hagrid answered, "but I reckon their fine Ginny." Harry sucked up his breath as he ran into the house making sure everything was locked. Ted was trying to calm down his wife who was in tears at this point.

"When are we leaving then?" Harry asked Tonks. She looked at a clock up on the wall, "In about ten minutes, I don't want to run into death eaters as we leave."

--

George came in through the burrow with blood running down his ear along with Bill and Snape. "What happened?" Molly rushed to her son who was still looking like Harry. "Snape happened to me," he answered her.

"Let me fix you up," she took out her wand and started to heal the blood and the wound.

Bill sat down next to Hermione and placed a hand on her shoulder, "how are you holding up?"

"Fine, I guess," she told him. She was still in a state of fear that she was feeling from Ginny. "You look scared," he told her, "why?"

"We ran into Voldermort while we were in the sky," Hermione told him. Bill patted her on the shoulder. "Thank Merlin you're alive," he said. "I-I'm so glad you are alright." Bill lunged at her with a hug that made Hermione's cheeks blush.

_Bill, _she thought as the oldest Weasley held her, _you're so warm. Wait, no, I can't be thinking this now, but he cares for me. No, Ginny. She's… she's scared. I can't do this._

--

Ginny felt a rush of shyness mixed in with attraction from Hermione. She narrowed her eyes wondering why she would even be feeling this when she was in such a state of panic. Harry and Ginny were mounting brooms as Hagrid stayed behind with Ted and Andromeda. Tonks mounted her own broom and took a deep breath.

"Are you two Potters ready?" she asked. Both Harrys nodded their heads and all three of them took off into the sky. Ginny was still wondering where those feelings came from. She was still feeling fear and now curious, jealous and angry.

Bill broke the hug as he got up from the couch, "I feel bad for George, and I wonder when Fred, Ron and Ginny are going to get here." Hermione was weak as her eyes looked into his. "I hope they get here soon," she said.

"Me too," Bill smiled as he turned to walk away. Hermione's face flushed as she felt a rush of jealously and anger. _Oh no, _she thought, _Ginny felt that. What am I going to tell her? I hope she doesn't think something happened. How can it? This isn't the time!_

Ron came in through the door of the burrow with Lupin. "That was mad," he said. He came into the living room with Lupin behind him. "We got chased by three death eaters," Lupin said.

Hermione got off the couch and ran to Ron. "You're alright!" she told as she threw her arms around the boy. Ron grinned, "Yes, I am! You have no faith in me!"

"I hope everyone else is ok," she said, "this is just too much for me to bear." Ariana rushed in through the door with a very angry Fleur. "Those men zhey have no honor!" Fleur uttered angrily as she stomped into the house.

"Zhank you Ariana for covering 'or me," Fleur nodded at the girl who was still looking like Harry. "It was nothing," she said. She felt someone hug her tightly and then another set of arms around her. She noticed red and brown hair, "nice to see you two alive."

"Ariana," Ron said with a smile, "you're alright!" Hermione, who was also hugging her, didn't say a word. She was just happy that so many people were home alive and well. "Yes, I am Ron," she said with a smile as she hugged them. "I'm tough as nails and let me tell you, so is Fleur here."

"We got attacked by four death eaters!" Fleur said as she stood near Bill who had his arms wrapped around her. The door to the burrow opened up once again to reveal Fred but with no Moody. "Where's Moody?" Molly was the first to ask her son.

"He was hit," Fred said sadly, "I'm afraid he didn't make it." There was a hush silence through out the house. Fred looked at his brother who had a bandage over his ear, "George! What happened to you?"

"Snape took my ear off," George smirked. "Well at least mum can tell us apart now," Fred said as he took a seat next to his brother.

--

Ginny knew they were almost home but Bellatrix and one other death eater was shooting killing curses at the pair of witches. "Which one is the real Potter?" the male death eater asked. "Does it matter? Shoot them all!" Bellatrix was aiming most of her spells at Tonks.

Ginny had enough and pointed her wand at Bellatrix, "_Bollire Sangue_!" Bellatrix turned red and redder. Ginny didn't peal her wand away from her as their brooms hovered in the air. Harry looked at Bellatrix and then at Ginny. The redheaded witch's face was filled with pleasure.

"Bellatrix!" the male death eater said. He pointed his wand but before he could utter a spell at Ginny, Tonks hit him square in the face with a stunning spell sending him flying off his broom.

"Ginny! Stop! What are you doing?" Harry asked as he pulled the girl's wand back but to no avail. "Payback Harry, that's what I'm doing! She won't die but this will cause her some trouble."

Ginny pulled her wand away and Bellatrix's skin was covered in boils and was redder than a radish. They rushed away from her and managed to disappear in a cloud. "What spell is that?" Harry asked. "It's a spell Ariana taught me," she told him. "It makes the other person's blood boil, but it won't kill them. It's just a pain spell."

"That is really aggressive Ginny," Harry told her as they saw the burrow coming into view. "It is," she told him as Tonks led them down to the front yard. "She deserves it," Tonks said much to their surprise. "Thank you Ginny, you stopped me from killing her," she said as she opened the door to the house.

Tonks opened the door to see everyone sitting around looking rather gloomy. "What's wrong? Aren't we all here?" Harry asked as he stepped into the house with the two witches in front of him.

"Moody, I'm afraid didn't," Molly told them. Tonks was crushed. She nearly stumbled backwards as she took a nearby seat. "Are you serious?" she was in disbelief.

"I'm afraid so," Lupin said. He stepped close to her and placed his hand on her shoulder to comfort her. She leaned into him as tears fell from her eyes.

"One death though is better than lots of us dying I suppose," Fred said, "I mean, I'm just looking at the bright side." George pointed to his ear, "You mean two deaths. I think someone is going to get a surprise on their lawn."

"What took you so long?" Lupin asked Tonks. "Bellatrix," she answered, "She wants me quite as much as she wants Harry, Remus. She tried very hard to kill me, but Ginny pulled through for me." Lupin looked at the redhead with a broad smile and mouthed the word, 'thank you' to her. Ginny smiled back at him.

Her red hair was starting to come back as she looked at Hermione who was finally looking like herself again. "Ginny!" she ran to the younger girl and threw her arms around her. "Are you alright?" she asked.

"I'm fine," she said, "just Bellatrix and some other death eaters but nothing I can't handle. Can we talk in private please?"

They walked into Ginny's room and Hermione sat on the bed looking worried. "I know what this is about," Hermione told her, "Nothing happened. I can swear by that."

"No, first tell me why you were so scared to the point where you were frozen," Ginny asked her point blank. Hermione blinked her eyes and then looked away. "You-Know-Who was there and he chased me and Kingsley."

"You were chased by him?" Ginny was in disbelief. "Forget everything; I'm just glad to have you alive." She threw her arms around Hermione causing the brunette to flush again. There was such a feeling of attraction that Ginny pulled away to look into the girl's eyes.

"That was strong," she said, "Who were you feeling slight attraction to? Tell me now, I won't be mad."

"Bill," Hermione answered, "He was happy to see me alive after You-Know-Who came after me, and he hugged me. That's all."

"You have a thing for redheads don't you?" Ginny smiled at her. Hermione blushed at this statement, "yes I guess so. I'm just happy to be alive."

"Me too," she said. "Harry saw me use a spell that I know you won't approve of but Ariana taught it to me."

"What spell?" Hermione asked.

"Bollire Sangue, it makes the target's blood boil. It's painful, causes welts and boils," Ginny told her, "Bellatrix still had the scars from me using the other spell on her. You remember."

"Yes," Hermione told her. She frowned at the younger girl but held her close anyway. "Is that what Tonks was talking about then? That you came through for her?"

"Yes," she said, "Hermione can I tell you something? Will first, did you feel anything from me?"

"Yes," Hermione answered, "but I wasn't sure why I felt such a rush of power from you."

"It was because I had Bellatrix and I had control over her," Ginny answered shamefully. Hermione hugged the girl with a sigh, "We all have flaws Ginny and yours is your temper."

Ginny hugged Hermione in her arms. "I just thought back to so many things," she admitted, "Neville's parents for one. I just felt like it was pay back and I told Harry that. Tonks was fine with it for all the pain that woman caused her. Hermione, she was trying to kill Tonks!"

"It's ok," Hermione told her as she held her closer, "she's ok. We can make it through this. I promise."

* * *

I hope you liked that POV from Hermione and Ginny. There was more insight on how that ritual works as far as emotion sharing. I'll get more into it later. Thanks for reading!


	52. Chapter 52

Alright, sorry for the delay in an update. I shall try my best to update tomorrow when I return from work. Thank you Andy (hope your finger gets better!) and Emeloo2 (well, you'll see how that is going to play out. I don't want to reveal the details. Hehe) for your reviews!

* * *

**Chapter 52 - Torn**

"Harry, are you alright?" Hermione had asked him as he came into Ginny's room to speak to them early August 1st.

"I-I'm not sure," he told them, "Can I talk to you two?"

"Yeah, you can," Ginny told him. Bill and Fleur's wedding was that day so Hermione was in a dress as was Ginny, much to her displeasure. Harry, who was in a fancy pair of dress robes, sat down, "we're leaving soon and I just wanted to ask you what you thought about my decision to ask Luna how she feels about me."

"You need to do it," Ginny told him, "She's going to be there with her father you know."

"Get them apart, you know," Hermione gave him advice, "ask her to dance and tell her."

"Thank you Hermione," Harry nodded his head, "Ginny. You girls are my life savers."

The girls smiled as Ginny took his left hand and Hermione took his right. "Let's get out of here before we're late and they never invite us anywhere ever again," Ginny said with a laugh.

--

The wedding was full of music, laughter and plenty of food which Ron was indulging in. Hermione was surprised to see Ariana wasn't disgusted by his eating habits. "Ginny, you've gotten bigger dear," Aunt Muriel stated when she saw the girl, "and finally in a dress. That mother of yours always lets you wear the boy's old clothes. Always a mistake I said!"

"Yes Auntie," Ginny nodded her head not really taking in her words. She took Hermione's arm and led her away from her aunt who was scolding Ron for his eating habits. Bill, who still bore the scars of Greyback's attacks, still looked handsome nonetheless in his dress robes, however, Molly was giving her son a hard time about not cutting his hair for his own wedding.

Hermione felt very odd being one of the only brunette's at the largely redhead wedding. "Is everyone in the Weasley family a redhead?" Hermione asked Ginny. The young girl nodded her head. "All of us are, I feel bad for Harry who has to disguise himself as my second cousin."

Harry was being approached by relatives he never had even seen before. He tried to get away to speak to Luna when he was backed up into a corner by Aunt Muriel. Hermione was near the punch table when Krum walked up to her. He was a guest on the bride's side since he became friends with Fleur following the triwizard tournament.

"Hermione?" he tapped the brunette on her shoulder.

"Hello Krum," Hermione greeted him with a smile. Ginny looked on with a jealous gleam in her brown eyes. "How are you doing?" he asked politely.

"I'm fine," she smiled, "have you been well?"

"Yes, very, it's nice to see you here," he bowed and took her hand and kissed it. Ginny nearly exploded with jealously and Hermione could feel it. _Oh Ginny, _Hermione thought, _do you have to be such a jealous mess?_

"Excuse me," Ginny said grabbing Hermione by her left hand. "Would you like to dance with me?" Hermione had a blush over her cheeks at Ginny's boyish attitude. She turned to Krum, "I'll talk to you later. We need to catch up." With that, she was whisked away by Ginny onto the dance floor.

"What is his problem?!" Ginny asked the minute they were somewhat alone. "He's being polite Ginny," Hermione told her. _She's so cute when she's jealous_, Hermione thought with a grin.

"No, polite would be shaking your hand, not kissing it," Ginny glared at him while he was talking to Harry. Ginny danced with Hermione pulling her close enough to Krum and Harry to hear what they were talking about.

"Harry?" Krum whispered, "That's you?"

"Yes," he said with a frown. "I'm in disguise for certain reasons. You know, well, how are you?"

"I'm fine," Krum answered. His head turned to see Ginny holding Hermione close to her as she stared at him with green envy. "Are they still together?" Krum asked.

"Yes," Harry answered, "Rather happy together too."

"Is Hermione a…" Krum couldn't finish it. Harry shook his head, "not completely really. She still fancies blokes."

"Oh," Krum said. His eyes were now looking at Luna's father. "What is that?" he asked as he rushed away from Harry to confront Xenophilus Lovegood.

"What is he doing?" Ginny asked. Hermione turned her head to see Krum pointing at a very confused Xenophilus. The two girls stopped dancing to join Harry and Ron who were watching what was going on.

"Why are you wearing that disgusting sign?" Krum pointed at his chest. Aunt Muriel stated that Xenophilus looked like an omelet as she passed by the feud. He didn't seem to bother with that remark as he looked down at the gold chain around his neck.

"It's the sign of the Deathly Hallows," he answered. Krum was outraged. "That iz not that sign of whatever it iz you think! That iz the sign of Grindelwald! How dare you wear such a dark thing?!"

"Excuse me, but I can assure you it is not his sign. He had taken the sign to make it his own, but really it does not belong to him. This sign is as old as Death my boy," Xenophilus explained politely.

Krum didn't say another word; he stormed off away from eccentric wizard. Luna, who was wearing a yellow dress with a sunflower tucked behind her ear, was too busy looking off into the clouds to involve herself in the conversation. Harry walked up to her, "hello Luna."

"Hello Harry," she said without looking at him. He cocked an eyebrow at her, "how did you know it was me?"

"Your voice," she answered, "I recognized it."

Harry blushed at her words and sucked in his breath. "Well, now that that's out of the way, I suppose I could ask you to dance?" He smiled at her but she was still interested in the clouds overhead.

"Of course Harry," she said finally looking into his eyes. "I'd love to."

Ginny grabbed Hermione so they could dance near Luna and Harry. "What?" Hermione asked as she was pulled on the dance floor. "I want to hear him confess his love for her," she whispered into her ear.

"Oh," Hermione laughed, "you are so nosey."

Ron grabbed Ariana and took her onto the dance floor and Ginny could hear the older girl say, "Slow down there Mr. Weasley!"

_Ron and Ariana, one redhead, one brunette, _Hermione thought with a giggle, _me and Ginny, one redhead, one brunette! Ok, stop thinking about that!_

"Are you enjoying yourself Luna?" Harry asked. Luna nodded her blonde head with a dazed smile. "Are you?" she asked him.

"I am," Harry told her. He gulped as he looked to his left to see Ginny and Hermione looking at him. He then turned to his right to see Ron and Ariana looking at him. All four of them were urging him to go on.

"You look really lovely," he told her. Luna smiled at him with her same dazed complexion, "I would say the same for you Harry but I really am not used to seeing you a blue eyed Weasley."

_That was blunt, _Ginny thought with a laugh. Harry nodded his head, "Sorry about this. I have to, you know."

"I understand," she said, "I just wish I was looking into your eyes."

_Oh, _Hermione thought with interest, _how romantic Miss. Lovegood._

Harry didn't know what to say. He tried to look for words to say but Luna didn't say anything. She leaned in and gave him a small kiss when her father wasn't looking. "I think that answers your question Mr. Potter," she told him with a sly wink.

Harry was taken a back. "I-I," he stammered, "Yes, I suppose it does!" He was smiling from ear to ear as he danced with her.

--

The wedding went on with no problems until the sky became pitch black after Bill and Fleur's wedding vows. Hermione jumped and held onto Ginny's arm as a bright light filled the sky.

Kingsley lynx came down in front of Bill and Fleur and issued a warning. "The ministry has been compromised!" The lynx vanished and everyone knew exactly what the warning meant. Hermione clung to Ginny as they ran towards Ron and Harry who were torn away from Ariana and Luna.

Death eaters started to storm the wedding at that moment and Ariana took out her wand as Ron ran back to her. "Ariana!" he called to her.

"Ron! You idiot," she scolded him, "Get out of here! I can handle myself!"

"But…" he tried to talk to her but she ran away from him screaming back, "Go now! Protect them!" Ron could see Ariana join Luna and the two of them fight off death eaters. He had to choice when Hermione was pulling on him. "Let's go Ronald!" Hermione pleaded.

Harry held onto Ron as they apparated away with a loud crack. Ginny held onto Hermione as she apparated away with a loud crack. All four of them landed somewhere else that didn't really look familiar to either Weasley.

"Where are we?" Ron asked.

"Welcome to my side of the tracks," Hermione sighed. "Before the wedding, I packed everything we would need into this bag." She held up a bag that looked like a purse. "It's enchanted to hold almost anything."

"Wow, how did you know?" Harry asked her.

"I just did," Hermione told him. "Harry, you're changing back into yourself!"

Harry looked down at his hands and noticed that his pale freckled Weasley hands were turning back into his own. "Oh great," he muttered. Ginny pointed to a pub.

"We should change," she said. The four of them walked into the pub where there were drunken muggles wall to wall. They pushed their way through with Hermione in the lead to the restrooms. Once there Hermione handed clothes to Ron and Harry. They then split off. Hermione and Ginny walked into the women's room while Ron and Harry walked into the men's room.

"These bathrooms are disgusting," Ginny stated as she walked into a stall. "Well just get dressed," Hermione told her as she handed her the bag under the stall.

"Thanks," she said. Ginny took off her dress gingerly and searched the bag for her jeans. She grabbed a pair and pulled them on along with a shirt she found. A few minutes later, the four of them took a seat at a table. Ron was shifting in his seat.

"Hermione these pants are tight, where am I going to put my wand?" he asked.

"I'll tell you where you can stick it," she muttered. _I pack his things and he still acts like a child about it,_ she thought bitterly.

"Come to think of it," Ginny shifted in her seat, "these pants are big on me."

"Oh great, Ginny those are my jeans!" Ron muttered.

"I guess that's why my wand fits so nicely!" she exclaimed.

"Can we please not mention wands or magic," Hermione whispered, "we are in a muggle place remember?"

"Right," Harry uttered. "Please keep it low key."

Both redheads' cheeks turned a shade redder than their hair. "Sorry," they said in unison.

The waitress came up to them, "can I get you anything?"

"Um, just some water please," Hermione answered.

"Same for me please," Ginny told the woman. Harry asked for some tea while Ron ordered a meal.

"How can you be hungry and how are you going to pay for it?" Hermione asked him. He blushed, "they don't take our money to they?"

"No Ronald," Hermione rolled her eyes, "they don't."

"Great," Harry grumbled, "I'll pay for it then." Shaking his head, he hid behind his menu when his green eyes looked up to see blond hair. "Isn't that a death eater?" he asked in a whisper.

"Bloody hell," Ron uttered as he hid behind his menu. "Are you sure?" he asked Harry.

Hermione hid behind her chair with Ginny. "It is," she whispered, "he was there the night of Dumbledore's death."

The blond Death Eater turned his head and peered into Harry's green eyes. Hermione saw Harry go pale with fear and noticed Ginny pulling out her wand. She knew they were in for a fight.

* * *

Dun! Dun! Dun! Ok sorry for the cliffhanger and sorry for Krum's lack of a good accent. I actually suck at accents, if you haven't noticed. lol, anyway, like I said at the beginning, I'll try to update tomorrow! Thanks for reading!


	53. Chapter 53

Yay, an update. I might not be able to update tomorrow due to work. I will try my best to update on Friday even though I have a ton of house work to do. Saturday might be hard, but I'll try as well. As for Sunday and Monday, I won't be able to. I'm actually going to a convention that day and I might get a chance to meet Natalia Tena (Tonks). So I'm excited about that.

Thanks to _Warstock-Leonhart_ (for the review and all the alerts! I'm really glad you like it so much), _Emeloo2_ (well.. I try my best to do it as fast as I can. I'll let you guys know when I can't and when to expect it), _Andy Lewis_ (oh no! And here I am stealing your thanking format, shame on me! Heh..), and _justaname_ (thanks for telling me that my accents aren't that bad. lol. I don't mind if people don't review, I just want them to read it and like it.. hopefully!

Anyway, thanks to anyone reading this!

* * *

**Chapter 53 - ****Purpose**

People rushed out of the pub as a blast of green light burned through the seat where Harry was sitting. He had managed to duck out of the way and pulled out his wand. Ginny's head turned around as she pointed the wand at the death eater.

"_Impedimenta_!" she screamed as the spell hit with full force blowing the death eater backwards into the wall. "Get them!" another death eater screamed. Hermione sighed as she pulled out her wand and blew a hole on the side of the pub. "Run! Now!" she yelled to her friends.

Ron ran out first followed by Hermione, but Ginny and Harry were still inside shooting off spells. "Let's go!" Ron shouted to his sister and best friend. "_Expelliarmus_!" Harry shouted as two wands flew out of two death eater's hands.

Harry climbed out and then Ginny who was still shooting spells at their pursuers. Hermione pulled them all into an alley way and down behind a dumpster. "This thing stinks," Ron commented.

Hermione pressed a slender finger over her lips to tell him to shut up. They heard voices in the street and people shouting in fear. "Where did they go?" one voice asked.

"How am I supposed to know? That one redhead shot me with a bat boogey hex!" another voice said. Hermione looked at Ginny who was smiling at her own dirty work. "They must have gone this way," the first voice said, "come on you idiots."

They stormed down the street leaving the four huddled together. "How did they know to be there?" Ron asked.

"They knew that we wouldn't apparate anywhere in the wizarding world," Hermione answered. Ron cocked his eyebrow, "so they knew to look for us in a pub?"

"No," Hermione rolled her eyes at him, "they were most likely just there to drink instead of looking for Harry. I think they are everywhere to be honest and now things are just going to be horrible."

_If they have control over the ministry, _Ginny thought. "Hermione," Ginny tilted her head, "Aren't they going to come after people who aren't pure blood?"

"I guess we're safe then, but Harry and Hermione?" Ron stated before Hermione could speak. "No Ronald," Hermione glared at him, "you and Ginny are not safe. You are Weasleys and what are Weasleys known for according to pure bloods?"

"Blood traitors," Harry answered. "All of us are in danger and I'm afraid it's double since you know me."

"Know you?" Hermione laughed, "It's much worse than that Harry. They would arrest and torture us for _helping_ you."

"Where do we go now?" Ron asked.

"Good question," Hermione shook her head. Ginny heaved a heavy sigh and started to think. "We need to find horcruxes as soon as possible, but we need a place to stay while we do so. Do you lot have any ideas?"

"I own something," Harry said, "we can go there and set up spells to protect us."

"Fine," Hermione said. "Ginny grab me, Harry grab hold of Ron, and we'll go there then."

The four of them made an appearance at Grimmauld Place with a loud crack. "This place still looks like crap," Ron stated grimly.

"Alright, we need to put up spells and make sure that only people we trust come in here while we hunt down the horcruxes," Harry stated. "Hermione and Ginny can you cast spells upstairs while me and Ron cover the downstairs?"

"Right," Hermione grabbed Ginny and dragged her up the stairs while Ron and Harry ran to the back of the house.

"Should we cover each place?" Ginny asked.

"I guess," Hermione answered. She was looking at a door that was locked. "R.A.G.?" Hermione touched the sign on the door. "Who's that?"

"Regulus was Sirius' brother, wasn't he?" Ginny said as she stood next to the older girl. "This must be his room then."

"Yes," Hermione stated. She tapped her wand on his doorknob and thought,_ Alohomora_. The lock clicked open and the door swung with a creak. The two girls curiously stepped inside the room to see Slytherin colors and posters all over the room.

"I guess Sirius and his brother didn't get along," Ginny stated as she looked at the Slytherin pride with a cringe.

"Not all Slytherin are bad," Hermione reminded her, "but he is a Black Slytherin, so…"

Hermione ran her hand over a dresser until her hand came up to a photo. She picked it up and noticed a picture of two brothers but one of them was blacked out. "Sirius and his brother, but I guess Regulus burned out Sirius here too."

"That's horrible," Ginny looked at the picture sadly. "I wouldn't have a life if my brothers didn't love me."

"You really care about them huh?" Hermione asked. Ginny nodded her head, "I really do."

They casted protection spells from that bedroom and walked out. Ginny casted a spell on his door to lock it once more and they walked over to another room that had been locked when they stayed at the house. Hermione unlocked it and walked inside only to be confronted by dust. She coughed and waved her arms around.

"Oh dear Merlin," she coughed again. "No one has been in here for a while have they," Ginny commented as she chocked on dust. Once it cleared the girls opened their eyes to a room covered in posters that Hermione noticed were muggle pictures. "He got these out of a muggle magazine," she said as she ran her fingers over a motorcycle.

"Hagrid has Sirius' flying motorcycle," Ginny said, "I didn't know muggles had them."

Hermione glared at her, "seriously? Your father is in charge of these things and you didn't know?"

The young redhead shrugged, "I didn't know what a car really was until I met you. I thought all cars were flying wizard ones."

Hermione sighed as her eyes scanned the rest of the room. It was covered in gold and red, the colors of Gryffindor. "There's sticking charms on this stuff," Ginny said as she thumbed over a picture of a girl in a bikini. "And this girl is really hot."

"What?" Hermione glared. "I mean, oh," Ginny blushed, "I guess I said that out loud huh?"

"Yes, you did," Hermione sighed. "How do you know this stuff has sticking charms on it?"

"I used them on my posters at home," she said, "although I never had this much Gryffindor pride in my room. I wonder if there are students with loads of pride in their rooms."

Hermione coughed. Ginny turned to her and cocked an eyebrow, "You do?"

"I do," she grinned, "but you've never been to my room since I'm always over at your place. I haven't seen my room in such a long time."

Hermione started to tear up with she remembered what she did to her parents to protect them from the madness. Ginny came close to her and held her. Hermione's eyes were looking over the younger girl's shoulder and into a dusty old mirror. Pinned to it was a picture of four boys. Hermione broke the hug and moved over to the photo.

"Look at this," she said to Ginny who was wondering what she was doing. "What?"

In the picture, they were smiling over and over again. Hermione noticed Lupin, Sirius, James and Peter. "Look at Wormtail when he was human," she handed the picture to Ginny who laughed.

"James Potter eh?" she cocked an eyebrow. "He looks just like Harry."

"Except for his eyes," Hermione laughed. "We should give this to him. He deserves it."

Something caught Ginny's attention from under the bed and she was drawn to it. The photo remained in Hermione's hand as she followed her. "What's this?" she scooped up the piece of parchment that caught her attention.

"A letter?" Hermione guessed as she looked at it with a hint of curiosity. "Should we read it?" Ginny asked.

"No," Hermione said as she took the letter and pocketed it. "Let Harry read it."

They continued with their spells and walked downstairs to meet with Harry and Ron. "Did you two cast the spells or did you snog up there?" Ron asked with a grin.

"What?" Ginny slapped her brother in the arm. "Oi! What was that for?" Ron asked. "Being a pain in my ass Ronald!" Ginny glared at him, "We did cast the bloody spells you idiot."

Hermione rolled her eyes as she took a seat in the living room with an exhausted sigh. "Harry, come here."

Harry walked into the room and Hermione gave him both items. She told him about Sirius' room and the two items. She then said, "Read that letter on your own later, I really think it should be for your eyes only since we found it in Sirius' room."

"Thanks, did you go into any other important rooms?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, do you know how R.A.B. is?" Ginny asked him. Harry's eyes went wide as he took out a fake locket. "This was a fake horcrux that was left by someone in that cave I told you about," Harry told them, "it had R.A.B. in it."

"That's Sirius' brother," Hermione said getting up, "That means that the locket, the real one, might be here!"

"In his room?" Ron asked.

"No, I don't think so," Ginny answered, "I think we would have seen it, I think?"

Harry ran up the stairs while the other three trailed after him. "What are you doing?" Hermione asked him.

He unlocked the door and ran into the room. He was disgusted by the Slytherin colors, but didn't waste time taking out his wand. "_Accio Locket!_"

Nothing happened. "Where else could it be?" Ron asked. "Kreacher should know," Harry said running back out of the room and down the stairs.

"Harry! Don't you be mean to him!" Hermione yelled as she chased after him. The two siblings stumbled along behind them as they reached the basement.

"Kreacher!" Harry yelled. The small house elf came out of hiding, "Yes."

"Where is the locket and why did Regulus have it?" Harry asked him.

"I can't tell you that now can I?" Kreacher shook his head, "I wouldn't betray my old master."

"You will tell me since I am your new master," Harry said firmly. The house elf sighed and rolled his eyes into his head. "As you wish," he bowed lazily, "The real locket was a precious thing that Kreacher had to place in a precious place. It was inside a cave for the dark lord. Master wanted that done for a long time but for some reason was not pleased with Kreacher when it was done.

Kreacher was only doing what the master wanted and that was to help the dark lord, so Kreacher did what he had to. However, master was displeased and wanted to return there. He made Kreacher go with him to replace the real locket with a fake. That was done, but master was stuck in the cave."

Kreacher stopped for a moment and a look of pain crossed over his old wrinkled face, "master did not make it out of the cave. He was taken and killed by monsters. He forced Kreacher to leave at once, so Kreacher did. The locket was with Kreacher for some time but that filthy man Mundungus Fletcher took it and Kreacher has not seen it since."

The four of them stood in the basement with disbelief on their faces. Harry had the fake locket grasped tightly in his hands. "Kreacher, I order you to find Fletcher and bring him here!" Harry commanded. The small elf bowed once again in a lazy fashion and said, "as you wish."

There was a loud crack and the house elf was gone. At least ten minutes had passed before there was another loud crack. Fletcher stood confused in front of the four teenagers. "Harry? They are looking for you boy! Nothing is safe anymore," the man stammered.

"I would worry about what you have to say but there is something more important I need to ask you," Harry looked the man in the eyes, "where is the locket that you stole from Kreacher?!"

"Locket?" The man cocked an eyebrow.

Harry showed him the fake one, "this one. Where is it?"

"That thing?" Fletcher said carefully, "It was sold to Dolores Umbridge Harry."

"Umbridge!" Ron shouted, "What would she want with it?!"

"She said something about it being important to her so I sold it to her," he said, "no big deal right? I got a nice price for it too even though I have no idea what that locket is you know."

"Kreacher, I order you to take Mr. Fletcher back to where you found him and return here," Harry told the house elf. Once again, he bowed and said, "As you wish."

"But wait what is so-" Fletcher's sentence was cut off as Kreacher took off with a loud crack again. In seconds, he had returned.

"You know what this means," Hermione said darkly, "We have to go to the ministry somehow and get that locket back. We'll have to stay here to form a plan and the four of us are going to have to infiltrate it. I suggest we spy for the time being."

There was a hush silence over the four of them as they looked at each other with a gleam of determination in their eyes.

* * *

Ok, so trying my best to go by events (at least) in Deathly Hallows. However, I will change details so they fit the story. There will be some more lol moments in the next chapter... since it's going to get really dark really soon. Might as well get the funny out of the way now! Thanks for reading and thanks for all the reviews once again. I'll get you an update hopefully soon!


	54. Chapter 54

Ok, here is an update! I will be going to Supercon tomorrow so I might not have a chance to update and I don't think I can on Monday either since I'll be with my gf all day. I'll try my best to update on Tuesday when I get back from work.

This chapter has differences in it. I'm trying to do it as close to the book as I can but you have to understand that this is a fan fiction and I will change things (this is mostly in reply to the horrible review I received, read further down for more on that).

Thanks for the reviews (even if one of them was a complete insult):

_justaname _(Yeah, I might get a shot at meeting her along with some other actors from the Harry Potter movies which I am super excited about. They are going to be taking pictures so it'll be brief but I'm still super excited. I wish Emma Watson was going but hell, I think she'd be stomped on if she went!) _Andy Lewis_ (Yep! Darkness and battles, it shall be epic. I swear! Thanks for your kind words once again!) _Emeloo2 (thank you!) _

_Agamemnon _(well, I don't expect everyone to like the story but I really don't appreciate you leaving me a review like that. That is not a critique, that's an insult. I have read all the books and I know the Harry Potter world better than most people so I don't need you telling me that I heard about it from friends, that's rude and you are being really rude. If you don't like the story for that reason, just walk away and don't leave insults like that on my page. Thank you. This goes to anyone.

I really don't care if you tell me something about grammar or plot. I can take that and it helps me as a writer, but not giving me a word of advice and telling me I know nothing of the Harry Potter world is an insult. Oh and reading only half of the fiction to come to that conclusion is stupid. If you read up to chapter 25, you should have gone further. Considering how long this fan fic is, 25 is a pathetic place to stop.)

Sorry for the rant everyone! On to the story:

* * *

**Chapter 54 - Infiltrate **

After a few weeks, nearly a month, of spying, Hermione gathered the other three around the front door of Grimmauld Place. "Do you understand then?" Hermione pressed them.

Ron nodded his head, "yes we got it. Me and Harry go in first, knock out 2 employees, take their hair, take the potion and go in their place. A few minutes after you and Ginny take 2 employees and the juice and you go in the opposite direction until we find exactly where Umbridge is. I think we understand Hermione. I mean, you've been nailing the plan into our heads for a month now."

"I was merely checking Ronald," Hermione glared at him, "no need to be so short with me." She clicked the door open, "remember to apparate right in the back, where we got in during our fifth year. Then to the front to stake out our vic- I mean, employees."

"Victims?" Ginny arched her brow. Hermione sighed, "Yes, I just didn't want it to sound that cold."

"Well, its fine you know," Harry said as they walked onto the pouch. "They kind of are our targets."

"Right," Hermione breathed as Ginny grabbed hold of her. "We'll go first, you follow right after Ron."

With a crack, Hermione and Ginny were gone. They appeared in the same place they were two years prior during the battle at the ministry. Harry and Ron cracked behind them a few seconds later. Hermione pointed to a gate and they all ran to it.

"Victim number 1," Ron stated. Harry nodded his head as the second employee came into view. Harry and Ron went off to stalk their prey while Hermione and Ginny stayed behind. "Now we want for ours," Ginny stated looking rather bored. Hermione, on the other hand, was looking intently at each person who came into the ministry.

"There they are," Hermione poked at Ginny who wasn't paying attention. The two girls went in when the two women were speaking to one another. _Forgive me for this, _Hermione thought, _stupefy. _One shot hit one witch and before the other could escape, _stupefy. _Hermione breathed in as she got close to them to bring them behind a corner.

"Alright, let's take their hair and well, their clothes," Hermione frowned as she plucked a hair off a gray haired witch. Ginny plucked a hair from a brunette but looked at Hermione, "Are you sure about this?"

"Yes we have no choice," Hermione grumbled as she mixed the polyjuice. "Ok ok," Ginny mixed her potion and the two girls drank it. "That tasted weird," the redhead, who was now turning into a brunette, stated.

Hermione's brown hair was turning blonde as she was already removing the witch's robes. "Excuse me Mafalda Hopkirk," Hermione gulped as she placed her clothes near the witch. "Do you think me carrying this bag is going to odd?" Hermione asked as she slipped into the other woman's robes.

"No, witches carry bags all the time," Ginny winked. They both clipped on nametags to the newly acquired bodies. "Right," Hermione nodded, "Let's dress them in our clothes. No one needs to find naked witches."

Once they finished, Hermione led the way into the ministry itself. "Ok, what's your name?" Ginny asked.

"Mafalda and you're who?" Hermione asked. "Grace," Ginny told her. "Heh, I got a G name. Awesome."

"Concentrate!" Hermione told her as they entered. A few wizards were standing by the fountain and they waved to Ginny and Hermione who were now wondering where to go. "Where the bloody hell do I work?" Ginny asked.

"Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes," Hermione said, "I'm in Magical Law, you are inAccidental Magic Reversal Squad which I think is where Ron might be and me, Improper Magical Use. But look at this…" Hermione's voice trailed off when she saw signs everywhere about the Muggle-Born Registration. "What the hell," Ginny pulled one of the posters off the wall.

"Umbridge," Hermione spat, "Where is this located?" Ginny looked at it, "where else? Law."

Hermione gritted her teeth. "That's a floor below where you work, I wonder how suspicious it's going to be for you to be down there."

"I don't know," Ginny said truthfully. She shoved the flyer into Hermione's bag. "What are you doing?"

"Keeping that safe, we need to show the boys," Ginny told her. "Come on."

"Hello Grace and Mafalda," a wizard greeted. "Hello," Hermione waved. "Walk faster," she whispered to Ginny.

"Don't worry, I am," Ginny whispered back, "It's not like I know these people!"

"Do you think your father is here?" Hermione asked. "I guess he is," Ginny answered, "I would love to see him."

They stepped into an elevator and near them was Arthur. "Hello Grace," he greeted, "Mafalda."

"Hello Mister Weasley," Hermione greeted him. She winked at Ginny who was waving excitably at her father. Arthur tilted his head curiously and immediately noticed that perhaps this woman was not herself. Hermione grabbed Ginny's arm and whispered into her ear, "undercover remember?"

Ginny stopped and stood up straight again. They made it Level 2 and Arthur looked at the women as they were getting off with him. "Aren't you suppose to get off on the level 3?" he asked Ginny. Ginny shook her head, "I need to be here for some paperwork."

_Smooth, _Hermione rolled her eyes. "She needs to speak to someone there about laws dealing with accidents, that's all," Hermione added. Arthur tilted his head once again. Arthur didn't ask anything else as they walked off into a long hallway.

They passed by an office where Hermione knew she saw Ron trying to fix a magical accident. "What is he doing?" Hermione whispered. Ginny closed her eyes, "I have no idea, but I don't want to find out."

"Me either, but let's go find out," Hermione told the younger girl as they walked into the office. "What are you doing?" Ginny asked her brother who was an older man.

"That bloody Yaxley is the new Magical Law head and this is his office," Ron explained, "but there's been a magical accident and they called me in here!"

"What is going on? It won't stop raining?" Ginny looked up to see a giant rain cloud. "How am I supposed to know? He just pulled me in here by force and said that if I don't fix it he'll hurt me."

Hermione rolled her eyes as she waved her wand. The rain stopped and now all three of them were soaking wet, "Where is Harry?"

"He's down there somewhere," Ron answered, "he said he got near Umbridge." Hermione's eyes lighted up as she ran down the hallway. The two Weasleys ran after her stopping short when they noticed where they were heading.

"This is absurd," Ginny muttered. Hermione was approached by a witch before she could get much further, "Mafalda, you are needed in the courts now. Trail of Mary Cattermole." _Trail?_

Hermione was taken into the court room where Umbridge was seated as the judge. Hermione was to sit next to the toad-like witch much to her disgust. "Could you please tell us whom you stole this wand from?" Umbridge asked the woman.

"I don't understand!" the woman cried out, "I-I bought that wand when I was e-eleven! It-it-it chose me!"

"Impossible!" Umbridge spat at the woman, "You are not a witch! Take her away to the cells for lying. Don't you agree Miss Hopkirk?"

Hermione felt a knot in her stomach, "of-of course Umbridge." She had a nasty taste in her mouth as the woman was dragged away to a dungeon. "Filthy, all of them, if you need me, I'll be in my office," Umbridge stated as she walked off. Hermione lifted herself out of her chair and walked briskly outside. She met up with Ginny whose ear was pressed against the door.

"I take it you heard that," Hermione grunted.

"That cold hearted bitch," Ginny gritted her teeth. "And we had to pick people who are close to that woman! It's so disgusting that they are doing this. Blood isn't important!"

"I know," she said. They walked close to where they saw Umbridge disappear after the trail but Hermione stopped short when she noticed Harry telling her to hold on. He ran up to them and showed them something in his hand. "I will tell you about this later," he told them. In his hand, the three of them could tell he was holding onto Moody's magical eye.

"Ginny and Ron, can you stay here and keep watch while me and Hermione get near Umbridge? She's in her office, it's the time to strike," Harry said.

The two siblings nodded as Harry and Hermione closed into the Muggle-Born Registration area. She was disgusted by the flyers that were being made demanding that all Muggle-Born wizards and witches register or else they would be thrown in Azkaban. _That explains that horrible trail, _Hermione thought bitterly, _forget it. Maybe I can do some good in this world if I worked here._

They entered the office with no one seeing them; luckily, Umbridge's back was turned to them as she stroked something that was around her neck. Hermione had noticed the locket in the courtroom briefly. Harry drew out his wand and Hermione drew hers.

_Stupefy, _she thought with a wave of her wand. Harry waved his and thought the same as two twin jets of red hit Umbridge in the back. She let out an 'oof' noise and fell out of her chair to the floor with a small thud. Harry rushed over to her and moved her body to unclasp the locket. "Got it," he told Hermione who was moving for the door but froze in place when she heard a racket outside.

Meanwhile, Ginny and Ron were in the dungeons. They saw Muggle-Born wizards and witches locked up. Ron ran to one of them, "What's going on here?"

"They took our wands and locked us up here," one witch said. "Yes, for questioning," a wizard added. "Complete bullocks! We did nothing wrong!" Mary was in tears.

"Hang on," Ginny said as she tapped her wand on the locks, "Let's get you out of here. What they are doing to you is horrid, I nearly lost my breakfast when I overheard a so-called trial."

"Why are you ministry folk helping us?" the same old wizard asked. "Because we aren't ministry folk, come now," Ron told him.

Ginny's eye caught a glimpse of a cat patronus. "Shit, I saw that's Umbridge's," she told Ron who was nodding his head. "We have to hurry," he said, "Where are the wands?"

"Here!" a witch called as she got her wand in her hand. "You need to flee here and get out of the country," Ginny told them, "It's not safe for you. Take whoever you have in your life and get the hell out. That goes for all of you, we are begging you! Mary, are you alright?" The witch nodded her head slowly and sadly. The cat patronus faded and there was more noise outside. Meanwhile in Umbridge's office, Hermione and Harry both heard it as they were still frozen in place.

"I think they heard us," she whispered, "Run?"

"Run," Harry said as they bolted for the door. Everyone was looking into her office as the two of them stepped outside, Hermione and Harry said nothing as they ran towards Ron and Ginny who were near dungeons. "We let go some muggle-born," Ron whispered.

"Wow," Hermione cocked an eyebrow, "Let's get out of here now."

"After them!" someone screamed. At this time, all the Muggle-Borns had their wands with them. There was blasting of spells left and right and one stunning spell hit Ron in the back causing him to fall over onto Harry who was trying to hold him out. "Damn it! Ron's been hit!"

"No!" Hermione bit her lip so hard that blood trickled down her chin. Ron's body was changing back into a redheaded teenage boy right before everyone's eyes. "That's Ronald Weasley! That means that Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ginny Weasley are with him! Get them!" a strong voice that belonged to Yaxly called.

Ginny blasted her way into the elevator and slammed the door shut as they all got inside. "How did they know I'm with you?" she asked. "Who knows," Harry answered but that's when he noticed she was slowly becoming a redhead again. "Oh."

Ginny looked up to see her red hair coming down around her face, "damn it! That's why."

Hermione was losing her blonde hair and her body was shrinking that into a teenage girl again. She wiped the blood off her chin and lips only to bit herself again. She was beyond nervous as the elevator made it to the lower level.

The four of them made it to a single wall which Ginny screamed "_Expulso_!" at the wall causing it to break apart with a great force. They moved into the main hall and were confronted by a group of aurors one of which was Tonks.

"What the hell?" she called as she ran to them. "Get out of here!"

"We're trying! Care to help?" Harry said in a panicked tone. Tonks turned her body around and starting blasting spells at the oncoming group of wizards. Ginny yelled at one wizard who was nearly on top of her, "_Bollire Sangue_!" His skin turned red as he fell to the floor.

"_Sectumsempra_!" she slashed her wand at Yaxley who shot a killing curse at Hermione but missed. "_Sectumsempra_!" she yelled again slashing him into a bloody mess on the floor. She was pulled off of him by Hermione as Harry carried Ron to the exit. They packed themselves into the tiny phone booth as it lifted them up. Yaxley got himself up and ran outside while he was being chased by Tonks.

"Run!" Tonks screamed as they reached the surface. She was trying to stun a very bloodied Yaxley. "What about you?" Hermione yelled to her.

"I am getting the hell out of here and back to where I need to be, you do the same! Get out of here!" Hermione grabbed Ginny as Harry held Ron but someone grabbed Hermione. She looked to see who it was but it was too late, Yaxley tagged along for the apparition.

All five of them were now at Grimmauld. "Shit! You son of a bitch!" Ginny kicked the man off of Hermione. "So this is where you have been hiding!" he called out as he tried to blast Ginny with an unknown spell.

"Piss off!" Ginny kicked him into the wall again and pressed her wand into his throat."_Soffocare_!" she yelled as he started to choke. She didn't let go of him for a few minutes when Hermione realized that Ginny was going to kill him.

"No!" Hermione grabbed her lover and apparated away. Harry took the hint and left as well to a place they planned to go if Grimmauld was discovered.

They landed in the forest in the country side with Harry and Ron cracking in only a few seconds later. All four teenagers fell to the floor breathing heavily. "Why did you stop me," Ginny asked as she breathed heavily.

"She stopped you because you nearly killed him," Harry told her as he placed Ron's limp body on the ground. Hermione started to set up a tent and was casting protection spells around it, she was too angry with Ginny at that moment to answer her. "Get in, now," she advised.

Harry and Ginny both dragged Ron into the tent and onto a bed. "_Rennervate_," Hermione's wand glowed a soft red as Ron started to cough. "What happened? Where are we?" he asked with a dazed expression on his face.

"We got caught," Ginny answered him, "Now we are hiding in the countryside like we said we would."

"We can't stay here for too long," Hermione told them, "get some food in you because we move again tonight once the hunt for us calms down."

Hermione pulled out the book that was given to her, The Tales of Beedle the Bard and moved away from Ginny. "She's mad at you," Ron whispered, "I thought you would know her glare by now. And if she's reading, she's really mad at you."

Ginny glared at her brother as she sat at the opposite side of the tent. "I was only protecting her," she whispered to Ron.

Later in the night, Hermione had gotten over her anger. They were going to move again but before they did she put away the book and walked over to Ginny who was playing wizard chess with Ron. Harry took her place when she noticed that the older girl wanted to talk to her.

"You nearly killed him," Hermione started before Ginny had a chance to say a word.

"He nearly killed you!" she yelled. Hermione put her hand up, "yes, but you slashed him into a bloody mess for that which is fine, but killing someone is just out of the question. You don't think when you are angry!"

"I have a bad temper when someone I love is about to get killed, excuse me for that!" Ginny threw her hands up. "I have to protect you, that was my vow, remember?"

Hermione looked away, "yes I remember, but that doesn't mean killing someone."

"I will kill them Hermione if they even come close to hurting you, do you understand?" Ginny grabbed Hermione's face and pulled it into her for a kiss. Harry and Ron tried to look away as the two argued but it was hard to ignore.

Hermione pulled away, "fine, but I'm not going to be responsible for how you feel afterwards."

"If it comes down to your life or theirs, I'm going to pick to kill them, I don't care," Ginny got up and walked back to the boys leaving Hermione to pick up her book.

Before she began reading again she called to the group, "We leave in 15 minutes so be ready."

* * *

Hokay, so I shall try my best to spare all the camping! The camping bit was so boring in my honest opinion so I don't want to spend too much time on it. I think we all want juicy goodness fighting! Expect the full blown war to last a long time and to come along in a few chapters.

Thanks for reading and reviewing!


	55. Chapter 55

Here we are, a new update. I did get a chance to meet Natalia Tena (Tonks) and Devon Murray (Seamus) which was great! Best day ever. Hehe. Well I'm going to try my best to update tomorrow if I have time to after work.

Thanks to _Emeloo2 (_I'm glad you liked it.)_, accio life (_It's fine. As long as you are reading it and enjoying it I don't mind. I'm glad you found some parts to be humorous and thanks for the warm comment!), _Warstock-Leonhart _(Aye, I just needed to rant lol, sorry about that. I shall keep some camping but I'm going to skip the "they sat here for a while, then here, then there", pretty much I'm keeping the important tidbits, including the locket. So no worries!), and to _Andy Lewis_ (Thanks! I'm glad I kept her in character and I hope I'm doing the same for the others. Haha, I'm looking forward to writing up that war myself so it doesn't sound wrong to me! I totally read it and I so totally am hanging on a thread now! Damn you! LOL!)

Anyway, here we go with:

* * *

**Chapter 55 - Sword**

A few days later, Ginny helped Harry set up camp near a forest in the opposite place where they originally had been while Hermione and Ron fetched water from a nearby lake. "Are you still mad at my sister?" Ron asked as he scooped up water into a bottle.

"Some what," Hermione answered him.

"You know she only did that because she cares about you deeply," Ron told her. He closed up a bottle and looked back to his sister who was chatting with Harry about Quidditch to calm their nerves.

"Ronald," Hermione sighed, "I know she means well but you know how I feel about senseless killing."

"It's not senseless," Ron groaned at her as he took a seat on the bank. His blue eyes watched the water run down the river and form into a small waterfall.

"Why is that then?" Hermione glared at him.

"Because Ginny has a reason for what she does," he said, "When she was little some kid was picking on me and she ran head first into him to knock him over. I got mad because my manhood was at sake, but deep down I appreciated her effort in protecting me. Let me ask you this, would you rather she allows someone to kill you?"

"Excuse me?" Hermione raised an eyebrow at him.

"Answer me," he said as his blue eyes still looking down the river. "Well, no, but there are plenty of spells to knock out or even disable someone," she preached to him. Ron rolled his eyes far into his head.

"So if someone came after my sister you would just stun them?" he looked now right into her brown eyes which were searching for an answer to that.

"I, well, I," Hermione didn't know what to say. "Listen, at one point, we are going to kill someone because if you haven't noticed there is a war that is going to happen whether you want it to or not. So this whole fear you have, you need to get over it. Besides, where's your passion?"

Ron didn't wait for an answer from her; he simply got up and walked back to his sister and Harry. Hermione turned her bushy head away from them and peered into her reflection in the river. _Where is my passion?_ She asked herself.

"Why is Hermione sitting over there?" Ginny asked her brother as he approached.

"She's most likely thinking about something I told her," Ron answered.

"What did you tell her?" Ginny moved closer to him as Harry crept back into the tent. "Nothing, I just asked her if she was still mad at you and I guess she is, which is stupid. I just told her that you have the guts to kill when she's hurt and she just has the guts to stun. Really, I don't know where her passion is."

Ginny looked at her brother as if she were seeing him for the first time in her life. There was a different air to him that she hadn't noticed in all the years they knew each other. "I know that she says that now because she's not presented with someone trying to kill me. Look at mum, if one of us was in danger she would kill for us but she would never say it and you know it."

Ron shrugged, "I guess, but you should talk to her."

He disappeared into the tent with Harry. Hermione started to walk back because she realized that she had no protection by the river. "Come on, we need to eat something," Ginny took Hermione's arm and pulled her into the tent.

The next few days came and went as the four of them traveled from place to place. Ginny's 16th birthday was finally upon them. The sun hung high in the afternoon sky as Harry congratulated her for the 2nd time that day.

"So, Hermione, you are going to be 18 soon," Ron teased her, "aren't you going to be robbing the cradle with my sister?"

"Shut up Ronald," she glared at him, "this is supposed to be a happy day and here we are hiding in fear."

"It's not that bad," Ginny said smiling, "I'm with all of you and there's no where else I want to be."

Hermione smiled as she grabbed the Beedle the Bard story into her hands, "can I ask you two something?" Her brown eyes scanned over Ron and Ginny who were a little confused by her statement.

"Yes?" Ron cocked an eyebrow at her.

"This book that was given to me by Dumbledore seems to be just, well, fairy tales," Hermione started, "do you know anything about this?"

She showed them the book and told them about the stories that were in the book and both siblings looked at each other then back at her. "You never heard these stories?" Ron asked.

"No," Hermione shook her head. Harry looked at them as he sat down on his bed, "I haven't heard them either. Remember, me and Hermione were raised by muggles. We wouldn't know anything about wizard stories."

"Right," Ginny said as she sat on her bed, "well basically those stories are fairytales that parents usually read to their kids, I'm sure muggles have them too."

"Yeah, my favorite was the tale about the three brothers," Ron said, "I don't think it's a true story, but you know."

"The three brothers," Hermione repeated, "that story struck me as something of some importance."

"I have heard that the brothers in the story are real," Ginny disagreed with her brother, "I think they are real."

"Well, what makes you think that?" he asked her, "It's just a story."

"I don't know," Ginny answered, "something I think."

"What's so important about it Hermione?" Harry asked her.

With a sigh she said, "Because one of the brothers had a cloak that hide him from death and he passed the cloak over to his brother. Harry, who gave you your cloak and do you know if there is another one?"

"Well, I don't know," Harry admitted, "I'm guessing Dumbledore gave me the cloak."

"But I heard that invisibility cloaks lose their power after a while or that they don't keep you all the way invisible. Harry, yours still works right?" Ron asked.

"Yes," he answered, "but how long does it take a cloak to lose its power?"

"I'm not sure," Ron shrugged.

"Are you thinking that his cloak is from the story Ron?" Ginny cocked her head at him, "I thought you said the story wasn't real."

"Well," Ron held up his hands, "who knows. I didn't say it wasn't or it was, I'm just saying I don't know."

"The story can't be true," Hermione said, "Harry's cloak just hasn't lost its power and I'm sure it was made by Dumbledore for him."

"What's that symbol on the front of the book?" Harry asked as Hermione closed it.

"I don't know," she answered, "I've been thinking about it but I have no idea where to even look for something like this. Anyway, we'll look into it later right now we should continue to celebrate Ginny's birthday and we can move from here tomorrow."

As the week dragged on, Harry was digging into his chest one day while they apparated to a new place. "Harry?" Ginny placed her hand on his back, "are you ok?"

"Argh," he clutched at it, "no, it hurts."

"What hurts?" Ron was now rushing to his side followed by Hermione. Harry fell over onto to dirt floor as they were sitting up the camp for the day. Hermione lifted his shirt to get a look at his chest and noticed that the locket, which Harry was wearing even though Hermione told him she would hold it, was digging into his chest and merging with his skin.

"Oh," Hermione started clawing at the locket, "Harry! I told you not the wear this evil thing!" Harry's head cocked up to look at her with empty eyes, "What's happening to me?"

"The locket is merging into your skin!" Ginny shouted. Ron was turning his head in disgust as the locket was sinking further and further. "Get on your stomach!" Hermione yelled as she pushed him over. With her help he was able to lay down but was in horrible pain.

"I can't get this damn latch off!" Hermione's fingers fumbled with the latch that was sinking into Harry's skin. "ARGH!"

"I'm so sorry Harry," Hermione bit her lower lip as she dug into his skin. Ginny sat at Harry's head and held it in her lap. "Take deep breaths Harry," she spoke to him softly. He started to concentrate on his breathing as dark thoughts rushed his brain.

"Almost have it," Hermione stated as she finally located the latch. She began to undo it and lifted it off his skin. She rolled him over on his back as his green eyes returned to normal and magically his body and the locket separated.

"Never wear this again, that goes for all of us," Hermione lectured as she dropped the locket into her bag, "Understood?"

They all nodded at her. "Good," she said returning to her spell work over the camp site, "get him into the bed and I shall hold on to it until we can destroy it."

Ron held up his friend along with his sister as they laid him down in his bed. Ron sat by his side as Ginny walked outside to help Hermione. "That was scary," Ginny said taking out her wand.

"No kidding," Hermione grunted, "he needs to learn to listen to me. That locket is nothing but pure evil. Anyone good that comes into contact with it is going to be corrupted by it."

"So Umbridge was able to wear it without a problem because she's evil?" Ginny asked with a gulp.

"Yes," she answered the younger girl whose brown eyes went wide. "Anyone who hates muggles, muggle-borns and half-bloods that much must be evil and sick. Besides, she can't stand anyone that isn't pure."

"Pure human and wizard that is," Ginny grumbled, "I'll never understand these people who want the world to be merely one thing. Isn't variety the fruit of life?"

"It is, but many people aren't raised to see that," Hermione told her, "Come on, we should head back inside so we can rest up we have to move again tomorrow."

Harry seemed to be recovered as Ron lay in his own bed. The two were talking animatedly about horcruxes when the girls entered the tent. "How are we going to find all of these things?" Ron asked.

"Ok, how many of these things did You-Know-Who make?" Ginny asked as she took her bed.

"Seven. Voldermort has a strong tie to Hogwarts," Harry said, "the locket is one and it's also a founder's object. What are the other objects? I think one is a cup right?"

"Helga Hufflepuff's cup, Godric Gryffindor's sword and Rowena Ravenclaw's diadem," Hermione answered matter-of-factly.

Harry blinked at her, "ok, but I don't think he would use the sword since Dumbledore kept that to himself. I did see a memory in which a descendant of Hufflepuff met Tom Riddle."

"Did she own the cup?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, and the locket for some reason, I think she wanted to collect them all but couldn't get the diadem or the sword. Anyway, after she showed him them she was murdered and the objects were gone," Harry told them.

"Curious," Hermione said. She put her finger to her lips and inhaled, "well, he has a tie to the school for some reason so what better objects to tie his soul to then the founder's objects."

"Ok, so that's two," Ginny counted off on her fingers. "The diary was one right? Harry destroyed that to save me."

"Right," Hermione said, "That would be three and with this locket we have four so that only leaves three more which I'm not sure what they could be."

"Ok can we do one at a time," Ron held up his hands, "we have the locket and we don't know how to destroy it."

"Yes we do," Harry said, "Basilisk's fang is what will do the trick because of the venom."

"And the sword had the venom imbibed into it so I'm sure it can destroy things as well," Hermione stated.

"How are we going to get the sword?" Ginny asked, "We aren't in school."

"We'll have to figure it out," Harry said.

The days turned into weeks and the weeks turned months as they traveled from place to place researching, pondering and planning. Hermione never stopped reading the books that Dumbledore gave her while Harry tired over and over again to open the golden snitch.

"Well," Ginny said as she fell over one day on the last day of autumn, "We have been looking for something to destroy this bloody locket and we just can't find something."

"I'm really about to give up," Ron complained as they camped near a river. Ginny places a finger over her lips as she overhears footsteps coming closer to them.

"This is such bullocks," Ted Tonks said as his voice came close to their camp.

"Well, they'll kill us all you know," Dirk Cresswell's voice came through the thin tent walls.

"I just don't understand why they are capturing us," Dean Thomas sighed.

"You never told us," Dirk said, "are you muggle-born?"

"I don't know," Dean said, "I guess so. My father left me and mum when I was younger. I've got no proof he was a wizard though."

"I see," Ted said. "Did you escape from Hogwarts?"

"Yes," he said sadly. "Luna Lovegood and the others are getting themselves into terrible trouble. They stole the sword of Gryffindor from Snape's office."

"That sword was supposed to be put into the Lestange vault," Griphook said. "They made me place that sword in her vault, but to my pleasure it was a fake."

"What do you mean? I saw them take that sword out of the headmaster office!" Dean protested.

"Does it matter?" Ted grumbled, "I'm sure Dumbledore kept that sword."

"We need to get out of here," Gornuk said, "I don't feel safe."

The four of them ran from their spot leaving the four teenagers inside the tent with their jaws on the floor. "What the hell?" Ron asked throwing his arms up, "the sword is a fake? Where the bloody hell is the real one?"

"There is only one person who would know that," Harry said. "Hermione I'm going to have to ask Kreacher to come here."

"Fine," Hermione grumbled, "call him."

"Kreacher," Harry called out and with a loud crack the small and old house elf stood in front of Harry. "Yes," Kreacher was wearing the fake locket that was given to him around his neck.

"Can you do me a favor?" Harry asked.

The house elf nodded his head. "Can you and Dobby get a portrait for me from the house? I need to talk to Phineas Nigellus Black's portrait."

"As you wish," he bowed and cracked away. Harry shifted his bed, "I'm sure he'll have the answers we need."

* * *

Ok, so here we have some key crap that we all already knew and I'm pretty sure I screwed something up but hey! It's an update with boring things that needed to be said for the sake of being said. Now then, in the next one I promise to go into more things about the ritual and some dirty crazy crap. I won't give it away so just stay tuned! Thanks for reading and dropping me reviews!


	56. Chapter 56

Well, hmm, this one was nearly 4K words, but I got a lot out into the open that I wanted to get out there. I won't get a shot at updating this fic tomorrow, but I will try my very best to give you an update Friday!

Thanks to _potterhead0013 _(Nope not just yet... I will get to that however! Thank you for checking up so often! Hehe, I'm going to try my best to give you at least bi-daily updates), _CSISnape _(Why thank you! I do remember you leaving me a review a while back.), _Andy Lewis _(Hehe, thank you! I hope this chapter delievers as well. Ack, I can't wait, I keep checking my email. lol) and to _justaname _(everyone loves dirty crazy crap! But what did I mean by dirty? Read on! lol.)

Anyway, I won't take up anymore time.. Here we go:

* * *

**Chapter 56 - Illusions**

With a loud crack, the two house elves came into view with the portrait. It was empty as they set it down on the tent floor. "Kreacher, please, I'm asking you not to tell anyone where we are. Understood?" Harry looked down at the elf who nodded his head.

"Yes sir," Kreacher said, "anything else you need from Kreacher?"

"Not right now," Harry told him, "Thank you. Both of you."

"Anything for you Harry Potter!" Dobby bowed. The two elves apparated away with a loud crack leaving the four of them with an empty portrait.

"Hermione what are you doing?" Ron asked her as she was wrapping the portrait with a cloth. "We won't be able to see him!"

"That's the point Ron," she mumbled. "He's hanging in the same office where Snape is. Do you really want him to tell Snape where we are?"

The redhead shook his head no. "Thought so, go ahead and call him Harry," Hermione took a seat next to Ginny on their bed as Harry got close to the wrapped up portrait.

"Phineas," Harry called, "I need you please!"

"Harry?" a voice rang out in the tent. "Oh, I can't see a thing! What's the meaning of this?!"

"I'm sorry Phineas," Harry apologized, "I can't allow you to see where I am."

"I see how it is," the man said in a rather snobbish tone, "Well, what is it that you want boy?"

"I need to ask you something since you spend so much time in the headmaster's office, it's about the sword of Gryffindor," Harry started.

"The sword? It's gone," Phineas stated.

"I know, but would you happen to know what happened to the real one?" Harry asked him.

"Last time I saw the blasted thing Dumbledore had it," he said.

"What do you mean Dumbledore had it?"

"I mean just that," he answered grumpily, "He had a ring in his hand and well, he used the sword to destroy it."

"The ring," Harry uttered, "Is that why Dumbledore's hand was so sickly when I saw it?"

"Heaven's no," Phineas answered in a surprised tone. "He placed the damn thing on his ring finger. Why he did so, I have no idea. He was cursed from that because as you might have guessed, the ring was a horcrux."

"The sword, did Dumbledore take it with him?"

"Yes, but I cannot tell you where it is now because I do not know. Anything else you want to know?"

"No, thank you Phineas," Harry said with disappointment.

"Farewell then," Phineas left the portrait and Hermione placed the entire wrapped thing into her enchanted bag. Ron lifted an eyebrow at her and got up.

"Well, as much as I would love to ask Hermione why the hell she's placing that portrait into her bag, I think I have to be the first to say that this quest is useless!" Ron screamed.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Harry got up and stood in his best friend's face.

"What am I talking about?" Ron said sarcastically, "I don't know Harry! How about, no sword, no destroying this crap?"

"Ron, there are more ways to destroy these things," Hermione stated angrily. Ginny didn't say a word as she curled up on the bed feeling hopeless but not vocalizing it to the rest of them.

"The sword is important Hermione and now we don't have it," Ron said.

"What are you saying?!" Harry shouted at him, "Are you telling me that this whole thing is a big fat waste of your precious time?!"

Ron stood up to Harry with rage in his eyes, "yes Harry, I am, but I didn't really want to say it like that. I'm glad that you took the words out of my mouth!"

"Then you shouldn't be here! Ginny and Hermione are here for me and aren't giving up on our quest to defeat Voldermort!" Harry yelled.

"You better stop saying his name because you don't know where it's going to land you!" Ron shouted. "Oh, wait, did you say our quest? Did you say you don't want me here? Fine! To hell with you! Oh, and it's always been your quest! Not ours! Come on Ginny!"

Ginny got up, and even though she was disappointed and feeling helplessly, she believed in Harry and his ability to continue without the sword. "No Ron," Ginny grunted as she stood up to her brother, "I'm staying. Sword or no sword I believe in Harry."

"I see how important family is to you," Ron spat.

"It's very important to me Ronald," Ginny stated, "but that doesn't mean that I have to agree with what you are saying. If you want to leave, that's up to you."

Ron didn't say another word as he angrily stormed out of the tent and the trio heard him stomp away.

"That bloody idiot!" Hermione shouted. "Why the hell did you even get into a fight over something so stupid? He's acting like that's the only way to destroy them!"

"I mean, we have the ring, the diary and soon to be, the locket, don't we?" Ginny sighed as she plopped her body down onto the soft bed.

"Let's go, forget Ron, we won't see him again most likely," Harry said, "We need to keep moving."

Sadly, Ginny and Hermione helped Harry move the tent to a new location. Once there the three of them put their heads together on possible locations for the sword. Harry. "Godric's Hollow," Harry stated, "There might be a chance that Dumbledore left me the sword there."

"If you think so, then we'll go with you," Ginny said, "Is that…"

"Yes," Harry answered as if he were reading her thoughts. The three of them didn't wait; they packed up and apparated away to the hollow that evening. Hermione's eyes scanned the small place as she looked up to a church, a small pub inside a small village square.

"Oh, is that a cemetery?" Ginny asked as she pointed behind the church. Muggles passed them by as they walked up the street. Harry nodded his head in reply to Ginny. Her eyes left his as she looked at it once again.

They slowly made their way to it as the sun set over the small village. Headstones were coming into view and Hermione's eyes passed over the stones until she noticed a name she recognized.

"Abbott?" she questioned as she looked down at the tombstone. She traced her finger over the names craved in the stone, "Hannah's family?"

"Hannah, the Hufflepuff that Neville seemed to like?" Harry asked as he kneeled beside Hermione. She merely only nodded her head in reply to him as her eyes looked up to see something in the center of the cemetery.

Ginny was already looking up at something but Hermione didn't understand what she was looking at until she got up and moved closer. She gasped at the sight when she turned to call Harry towards her with her hands. Harry ran up to them but stopped when he noticed what they were shocked at.

"Did you know this was here?" Ginny asked him. She noticed there was a tear in his eye. Harry shook his head, "I didn't."

"Your mum is beautiful," Ginny stated as her eyes scanned the statue. "And you do have her eyes Harry."

The three of them took in the statue for what seemed like hours before they moved on to the gravestones of Harry's parents. Hermione looked around for signs of any muggles before she took out her wand. _Orchideous_, she thought in her head as a Christmas wreath was conjured out of her wand. She handed it to Harry, "for them since Christmas is coming soon after all."

She pocketed her wand as Harry laid the wreath on the grave. They stood over it until Ginny froze in fear. She noticed that someone had been watching them the entire time they were at the grave site. "G-Guys," Ginny tugged on Hermione's sweater.

The bushy haired brunette turned her head and was about to say 'what is it' when she noticed the figure peering at them. The figure didn't say a word but merely beckoned them to follow her. The streets were quiet now with the soft glow of street lamps washing over the concrete. "S-she wants us to follow her," Ginny stuttered once again.

Harry was already following the old woman down the street as Hermione grabbed Ginny by her sweater as they ran after him. "Wait!" she called to him but he showed no signs of slowing down.

"What is wrong with him?" Ginny asked as she caught up with Harry finally. She noticed that he seemed to be under a trance of some sort as the woman escorted them into her home.

"I don't know, but this woman is Bathilda Bagshot," Hermione whispered softly.

"Who?" Ginny asked.

"Don't you read?" Hermione sighed, "She's the woman who wrote, _A History of Magic_. Binns uses her book."

"And you know this how?" Ginny asked her with a cocked eyebrow.

"Just follow her," Hermione tugged on the younger girl until all three of them were in a dimly lit living room that was filthier than Grimmauld Place. _Ugh, _Hermione thought, _this house makes the Black house look like a mansion._

Ginny sneezed softly as Harry was being lured upstairs by the woman. He had overheard Hermione and knew that she had been a friend of Dumbledore. He was hoping that perhaps she had the sword they had been searching for.

The two girls watched Harry disappear as Ginny picked up a picture frame. "Who is this?" she asked.

The photo was that of a smiling wizard with blond hair. Hermione took the photo into her hands and looked it over. "Here, it says it's Grindelwald," she answered Ginny.

"T-The dark wizard?" Ginny whispered. Hermione nodded her head, "We'll have to ask Harry about it later." With that, she looked around the room quickly causing her hair to bounce from side to side. She stuffed it inside her bag. Ginny's eyes went wide with disbelief.

"What are you doing?" Ginny asked her. Hermione was about to answer when they both heard screaming from the back of the upstairs. "Harry?!" the two girls screamed in unison. They wasted no time in running upstairs.

As they entered the doorway, the image they saw would take years to erase from their memories. Bagshot's body was opening up to reveal a huge snake hiding in her rotting body. It slithered from the remains as they dropped to the floor. There was a conversation that went on between Harry and her, but they couldn't understand it.

"Run!" Harry screamed as the snake snapped its fang at him. He took out his wand as the girls took their out. Harry blasted the snake in the face as they ran for a window, however, the snake was quick to block out their exit.

"_Stupefy_!" Hermione yelled but the red jet hit the wall instead of the snake who was ducking out of the way of the spell.

"Vol-I mean, You-Know-Who's snake! Nagini!" Harry yelled, "We have to escape!"

"Fine! _Confringo_!" Ginny yelled as a large blast hit the snake through the house. In the explosion they heard Harry scream but Hermione grabbed them both as they jumped out the window.

They landed with a thud as Hermione was the first up, "RUN!" Ginny got up and reached for Harry before a dazed Nagini could get a hold of him. They only managed a narrowed escaped into the streets before Voldermort showed up for them.

They apparated away into the fields with another loud crack and a loud thud, Harry was on his knees crying over something in his hands. The two girls ran over to him thinking him to be hurt but there was nothing other than a few scratches on him.

"What's wrong?" Ginny asked him. His green eyes looked up at her as he threw on the grass his broken wand.

"Oh," Ginny was stricken with sorrow as she looked at it, "I'm sorry! I just wanted us to escape! I didn't think that the spell would break that, I'm so sorry Harry!"

"It's not your fault," Harry said weakly. "We can't stay here, we need to keep running."

They all held on to each other as they apparated away to a new spot. The guilt and sorrow that Ginny felt was carried onto to the night and it kept Hermione awake. She looked out of the tent later that night at a nearly full moon. She sighed as Ginny's guilt washed over her. _It's not like you knew,_ Hermione thought. _Your temper surely is something that needs to be controlled but I guess it was the right thing to do. It surely saved us._

Hermione's eyes looked over to Ginny's bed to see the outline of the girl's breathing. She couldn't tell if she was asleep but she decided not to take a chance and wake her. Rolling over she quickly went to sleep despite the feeling of guilt washing over her.

The sun rose in the sky and Hermione was awoken by a feeling of loneliness mixed with the same guilt from last night. She rolled her body over to see Ginny breathing abnormally. She shifted her eyes to Harry's bed to see that he is missing and so is Hermione's wand. She pans to the front of the tent to see his figure outside.

She sees him trying to repair his wand with hers. A frown washes over her face as she gets up to check on Ginny. "Are you awake?" she whispered to the redhead before she noticed that she was crying into her pillow.

Ginny jumped and quickly wiped her tears away. "Yes," she answered, "I have been for a while. I saw Harry take your wand. He said he was going to try to fix his. I feel so horrible about breaking that wand. I know how important it is."

"It's ok, you didn't know that was going to happen," Hermione placed a hand on Ginny's shoulder for comfort. "But I have to wonder where this feeling of loneliness is coming from?"

"I haven't really been with you alone in days," Ginny answered shamefully. Hermione could feel shame from her and Ginny could feel compassion from the older girl by her side.

"It's going to be hard right now," she told her as she ran her hand over her back, "but we are going to make it out of this alive. When we do, we'll be together all the time and you can finish school."

"What about you?" Ginny asked rolling onto her back. Her brown eyes peered into Hermione's as a feeling of amusement washed over her.

"I will," she said, "This war is going to make us grow up so much faster than we want to."

Ginny reached up and kissed Hermione softly on the lips. "It doesn't matter to me," she said in a whisper, "as long as we are alive and as long as we can live happy long lives after this nightmare."

Hermione nodded her head and looked over at Harry who was coming back into the tent. "Forget it! I can't seem to fix it," Harry threw his wand into Hermione's bag and took a seat on one of the chairs in the tent.

"You can use mine when you need to Harry, I know it's not much," Ginny stated. Harry smiled at her and turned his head to the table.

"I miss Luna already," he said, "I'm so tired of running."

"Our lives are going to be better after all of this," Hermione said, "I can feel it."

Days passed and they moved from place to place. Finally, after about three days after the attack, they were settled down near a dark forest on Christmas Eve. The trio celebrated the worst Christmas they've had in a while. Ginny, who was still crossed with herself over the wand, excused herself out into the forest late that night. "Do you want me to come with you?" Hermione asked.

"No, I need some time to myself," Ginny told her. Hermione said nothing more as she watched the redhead exit the tent. "Will she be ok out there?" the brunette asked Harry.

"She'll be fine, she just needs air," Harry answered her; "I know I needed that days ago because I felt like such a fool. It's not her fault that my wand broke, it's mine."

"Why do you say that?" Hermione tilted her head at him.

"Because I followed her with some hope that the sword was going to be there for us, but it wasn't," he told her. "I just feel stupid."

"Don't," Hermione told him. She placed a hand on his to comfort him. A smile passed over his lips but he wasn't really comforted by Hermione's kindness that time.

Meanwhile, Ginny was near a lake that was frozen over by the harsh winter. Her brown eyes were scanning the trees as the wind whispered over the leaves. She sighed as she traced her wand over the ice in the lake. She drew out a heart with Hermione's name over it.

She wasn't sure why, but she took the locket with her. She took it out of her pocket and looked it over in her hands. "Am I really a bad person?" she asked the locket. It did nothing but gleam under the light of forest. She put it around her neck and clasped it in place.

"Hermione says I shouldn't lose my temper," Ginny told the locket, "I guess that every time I do, I feel like I can't keep control. Is that a bad thing?"

Again there was no answer from the locket. She wore it with no problems as another sigh passed her lips. She looked up to look into the woods again and saw a patronus light. It caught her attention almost instantly.

Ginny remembered what Harry had told her about his parents as the patronus turned into a doe. "Lily?" she whispered as the doe's head lifted to stare at the girl. "Do you want me to follow you?" she asked.

The doe said nothing as it walked across the lake. Ginny's eyes looked down into the lake that was only partly frozen, not completely as she first thought. "Do you want me to…?" Ginny didn't finish her sentence as she looked down to see something gleam under the patronus' light.

"A handle!" she cried as she started to strip off her clothing. She was down to only her underwear and the locket around her neck as she peered down into the depths of the icy lake. She dove into the water as a rush of cold shocked her.

Back in the tent, Hermione felt a surge of cold. "Ginny!" she cried out. She ran from the tent to look for her partner as Harry ran after her. "Hermione, please wait!" Harry called as he ran after her.

Hermione had her wand gripped tightly in her wand. _I'm coming for you!_

The water was thick as Ginny swam towards the sword; it was gleaming as if it were for her and only for her. Her hand outreached for the handle, but she was caught on something. She started to choke on the locket as she reached her hands over the chain.

"Ginny!" Hermione yelled as she felt herself choke. "What the hell!" Hermione nearly fell to the floor with the intense pain around her neck. "GINNY!"

Ron was finding his way towards the lake when he noticed his sister jump down into the lake. "GINNY!" he yelled. He heard Hermione's voice ring out through the trees. "HERMIONE?"

"RONALD?!" Hermione yelled as she ran towards the lake. She felt that the choking sensation stopped and her fears were coming full circle. Without thinking, or taking off her clothes, she dove into the lake to rescue her lover. Ginny felt hands wrap around her waist as her unconscious body was pulled out of the water.

_I can't feel you! I can't feel you! Wake up! Please wake up!_ Harry and Ron were waiting at the lake. The patronus walked away but before it did Harry whispered, "thank you mum" into the night air.

Ron's outstretched hands held onto Hermione as they both pulled Ginny out of the water. "Wake up! Damn it!" Hermione was frantic as she looked down at the redheaded girl's pale face.

She pressed her wand to Ginny's throat and then to her lungs, _anapneo. _Coughing up water, Ginny sat up with a start. Hermione wrapped her arms around her tightly. "What happened to me?" the confused girl asked.

"You were in the water, and then I felt you being icy cold then I felt you choke!" Hermione latched onto her. "Then, then there was nothing. Ginny, I felt nothing from you."

Ron looked into the lake once his sister was ok and noticed the gleam of the sword. He turned back and noticed the locket around his sister's neck. "Ginny, what the bloody hell?" he screamed at her as he rushed to her.

He ripped the locket off of her body and threw it to the floor. "That is what made you…" his voice trailed off as the locket opened up as it faced him. The other three were silent as the locket showed an image of Ariana wrapping her beautiful arms around George.

They were both dark but overly handsome as they looked at him. "He might be missing an ear, but I think he is much older, mature and just the right guy for me," Ariana laughed.

"NO!" Ron ran towards the locket but stopped when he heard his brother laugh a cold icy laugh. "You can't stop us Ron. You were always the weakest link of the family. Don't you know what by now little brother? You are weak!"

"Pathetic! Stupid and slow too, you didn't mention that George," Ariana broke out into an evil laughter. Tears rolled down Ron's eyes as he picked the locket up in his hands and dove into the water.

"RON! NO!" Hermione called out but it was too late. The three of them had their six eyes glued to his figure as he swam to the body of the lake. They saw him struggle with the sword but finally unearthed it. He swam to the top and broke the surface. Violently, he lunged himself out of the frozen water and threw the locket to the floor.

"ENOUGH!" he screamed with a roar as he rammed the sword into the locket causing it to explode with a violent force that caused them all to be knocked backwards.

* * *

Yay! Finally rushing ahead skipping those boring parts and trying to keep up with the good bits. I did change the locket to fit the story. As you might remember George dated my OC Ariana so I think it's natural for Ron to feel like he is taking the back seat to his brother. He does feel that way with Harry, but I'll get into that later. I really am going to take Ron's insecurities far out in this fic, I think that's what makes him strong as a character. And yes, more about feelings... are they just that ... or is it just more than emotion sharing? Stay tuned to find out more about the spirit bond between our heroes!

Anyway, thanks for reading and reviewing. I hope you enjoy this chapter even though it's really long. lol.


	57. Chapter 57

I couldn't get to finish this on Friday and Saturday I didn't have a chance, but here is an update! Finally huh? Heh, well, I will try once again Tuesday to get those juices going. I think I finally got some of the creative process back thanks to more reading I've been able to do.

Thanks to _potterhead0013, Emuloo2, oohweeshawdee, _and of course _Andy Lewis _(Yeah, you're completely right. No sex changes in the world HP I'm afraid. LOL. Did I? I guess. Hehe, I just think I took a different stance on Ron's character than she did. I think I made him more brave when faced with his fears.)

Sorry for the delay in an update so here we go with:

* * *

**Chapter 57 - Furious**

Once the haze was over, Hermione noticed the huffing form of Ron standing over the locket. He loomed over it with a fierce face she hadn't seen there before. Ginny got up and looked at her brother, "That was bloody brilliant."

"You mean minus all the drama that the locket gave me right?" Ron turned around to face his sister with a weak smile. "Harry, what was that?"

"Vol-," Harry stopped himself, "You-Know-Who's soul. Twisted enough, I would imagine, to see into your dreams and fears Ron."

Hermione's wet hair was matted to her face as she looked up at Ron with compassion, but that was overruled by anger that seemed to boil from her feet all the way to her head. "Ronald Weasley," Hermione stomped up to him and placed her face inches from his, "what the hell do you have to say for yourself? Hmm? Leaving us like that! Explain?"

Ron froze. "I-I was looking for you, I swear," he said holding up his hands, "those bloody charms you put on the tent didn't allow me to find you at all. I tried to go back but when I trekked back to the site, y-you were gone."

"How did you find us now?" Harry asked.

"I was searching around for days Harry," he explained, "with the help of this, I was able to find my way back to you but I couldn't feel you at all or see you."

Ron held up the Deluminator and then quickly shoved it back into his pocket. His blue eyes looked filled with guilt and remorse as Hermione peered into them. "So, what happened then?" she asked him.

"I went home for a while, and I found out that there was a taboo placed on You-Know-Who's name. You say it, he can trace you. Explains what happened to us doesn't it?" Ron looked from Hermione to Harry who was cussing loudly. Ginny's wet body was shaking and a sense of cold came over Hermione who turned from anger to concern.

"Should we go back?" she asked.

"I want to come back," Ron said. Harry nodded but looked to Hermione and Ginny who were staring at him. Ginny was upset with him, but he was family after all. There he was, he had come back and he never really meant to leave them in the first place. She smiled at him, "Come back with us. We need you brother."

Ron carried his sister as Hermione hiked behind them with Harry. They made their way back to the camp while Ron took a seat. Hermione quickly made tea for Ginny and herself. She didn't even take off her wet clothes or dry herself. Her main concern was getting something warm into Ginny who was drying herself off.

Clearing his throat, Ron explained further, "I came into the forest like I said looking for you lot, then I didn't see a thing so I camped out myself under a tree looking for some sign, you know?" He paused to see Hermione handing Ginny some tea with love in her eyes. A warm smile passed over Ron's lips.

"I thought I had seen Ginny dive into a lake, but I brushed it off since I was so far away under some tree. When I thought I was seeing things, I really wasn't. I hope I'm explaining this right. Anyway, a little while later that's when I heard Hermione's voice," he went on, "It was so wonderful but then I noticed that something was wrong. She wasn't screaming out of happiness but horror. And yes, now you know."

Hermione handed him some tea. "I'm still not happy with you," she told him point blank. She walked away from him as she dried herself off with her wand. Her hair seemed to have a life of its own as the air hit it. Ginny laughed a bit but Hermione glared at her. "Now I need to tame the damn beast," Hermione shook her head. "All of that to save you, just remember that."

Ginny stopped laughing and sipped on the tea with an innocent smile on her face. Harry was distant and to himself as her eyes landed on him. The night went on and the four of them managed to get some sleep, but around midnight, Hermione noticed that Harry had left his bed once again.

She walked outside to see him with her wand. He pointed it at her and the brunette jumped. "Oh!" she gasped. She wasn't exactly ready to be shot with her own wand. Harry lowered it, but didn't say a word. It seemed that his thoughts were else where.

"I wanted to show this to you when everyone else was gone, but I didn't have a chance earlier," Hermione handed him a book. She watched his green eyes trace over the words one by one and a gasp escape his lips.

"Where did you get this?" he asked her.

"Bagshot's home," Hermione told him, "I-I stole it."

Harry didn't seem to care how Hermione came into it; all he cared about was ripping it open to see what Dumbledore didn't tell him. Hermione jumped back a bit when she noticed the angry look in Harry's eyes. "You aren't still mad at Ginny are you?" she asked.

His eyes shot from the book up to her face with a shake of his head. "No, it was an accident like I told her. If it wasn't for her, we'd be dead. I can't be mad at her for that," he told her. She managed to flash him a weak smile but she was still wondering where the anger was coming from.

"Grindelwald?" Harry looked up from the book. Hermione had already read most of the book as she shook her head lightly. She handed him the letter that she and Ginny had read months ago.

"I found this letter in one of the books that Dumbledore gave me and in all the chaos I haven't been able to give it to you," Hermione handed him the piece of parchment.

Harry's eyes traced the words one by one and sucked in his breath. "Who wrote this to who?" Harry asked.

"I think it's a letter that Grindelwald wrote Dumbledore," she answered. "The letter ties in to events that happened between them. I highly doubt Dumbledore's brother would be writing him a love letter. Grindelwald never really got along too well with Aberforth as you may have read. The whole book goes into the details Harry. I-"

She couldn't finish her thought as Harry got up and said, "You think that Dumbledore was in love with Grindelwald. You might be right. Do you mind if I keep this so I can read it?"

"Not at all Harry," she told him as she stood up as well. He nodded his head and walked back into the tent leaving Hermione with her wand outside. She shrugged her shoulders and decided to walk back inside before anyone spotted her.

The next morning they moved to another location and Ginny happily ate her breakfast with Ron. However, Hermione was sulking in the corner of the tent with her wand gripped in her hands. Something was plaguing her mind all night and it wasn't about Harry or Dumbledore. She got up and walked over to Ron and pulled him by his shirt.

"How come you couldn't find us? Your story doesn't seem to fit together," she said as she held onto his shirt, "there is something you aren't telling me."

"Hermione!" Ginny got up but was put off by the angry glare in the brunette's eyes. She sat back down and knew that perhaps she was on to something. Ron squirmed in Hermione's grip but wasn't able to tear himself away.

"I didn't want to tell you, but there is a group out there," he said, "they call themselves snatchers and they are collecting muggle borns, blood traitors and half bloods for the ministry. Remember all those muggle borns and half bloods we saw in the ministry, well, this is the explanation. Tonks was exiled from the aurors along with Kingsley, that's the other bit I overheard."

"They were fired?" Ginny asked her voice now laced with concern. Ron nodded his head weakly, "Ginny, they are turning this ministry inside out. They are doing this all for gold, I told them I was Stan. They bought it because I know they aren't the brightest. But that only lasted so long, so I had to apparate out. By the time I got back to our camp site, like I said, you were gone. I had to fight them off when they saw me fight to get away. I stunned one, and got away with only my fingernails cut off from the apparition."

"Oh! The horror! You're fingernails, while we were getting out there nearly getting killed by You-Know-Who's SNAKE!" Hermione shrilled, "We got out of that mess because your SISTER is a great fighter! OH! Thank you for WITHHOLDING all of that information FROM US! You didn't know if we were DEAD! I told you I wasn't HAPPY with you YET!"

Ron put his hands in defense as Hermione started to punch him. "HERMIONE!" Ginny shouted. She felt angry; also hate and sadness come from the girl as she tried to hold onto her. "No! Don't Hermione me Ginny!" the brunette yelled, "WHERE IS MY WAND? Harry! Give it to me NOW!"

As she stopped raining punches on him to fight with Harry over her wand, but Ginny shouted, "_Protego_!" A shield came up in-between Harry and Hermione. The brunette turned her fury on the redhead who was holding up her wand to her.

"Calm down Hermione," she said strongly, "I understand you are mad, but-"

"CALM DOWN?" Hermione shouted, "We could have been captured and he wouldn't have told us a thing! Ronald how dare you!"

Ron gulped hard, "I was going to tell you I just didn't know how to, well, you know it was hard for me!"

"Excuse me? Hard for you?" she said with a sarcastic laugh, "It would be hard for me wouldn't it? And for Harry who, if you have forgotten, is not only Half Blood but HUNTED!"

"Hermione! Relax!" Harry yelled at her but the girl paid no attention to him. She turned on him and shouted, "Don't you tell me what to do Harry Potter! Don't you care at all that Ron was going to travel with us and not tell us a thing? Oh, and not to mention that Mister Ronald here left us in the first place!"

Ginny poked Hermione in the back with her wand making the girl turn around. "_Langlock_," she said calmly. "Now then Hermione, as much as I love hearing you rip into my brother, I would much rather hear what he has to say about the attacks."

Hermione jumped up and down in anger. She mumbled things like, "how dare you?" but Ginny paid her no attention. "Ron, go ahead and tell us what we need to know."

"Ginny, you just langlocked Hermione," he gulped but his blue eyes were stricken with more fear as she turned her wand onto him. "Don't think I won't use my wand on you dear brother. I'm glad you are back and I love you dearly but we need the right information if we plan to survive this."

"Well," he started, "Hermione to answer you, I would have known if Harry had fallen because you guys are all over the prophet and the radio. Potterwatch to be exact and I even brought a radio from home so we can tune in. The Prophet lately hasn't really been running deaths since you know, You-Know-Who is running the ministry."

"Were you going to show us or tell us about Potterwatch Ron?" Harry asked him. Ron nodded his redhead at Harry. "Yes, today as a matter of fact," he said.

"Hermione! OUCH!" Ginny yelled as she was being subject to punches raining on her. Hermione mumbled out words with each punch, "YOU-LET-ME-GO-FROM-THIS-CRAP-THIS-INSTANCE!"

"FINE! For the love of Merlin!" Ginny placed her wand at Hermione's mouth but then pulled back much to Hermione's utter frustration. "BUT you have to promise not to be so bloody angry at me or Ron, especially not Ron."

Hermione narrowed her eyes at Ginny and reluctantly nodded her bushy haired head. Ginny muttered the counter-jinx and Hermione's tongue was free once again. "Next time you want to make out, I'm going to tell you that I can't because you langlocked me and as for you," Hermione said bitterly, "How did you find us now again? I want to know so we can keep people we don't want to see out of our hair."

Ron winced at her coldness but held up the Deluminator again. "This, as I showed you earlier," he told her.

"Right," she sighed, "how did that help you? You didn't explain."

"I-I don't know how it happened but this thing doesn't just turn lights on and off," he explained, "I was listening to the radio and I heard your voice and I heard Ginny's."

"From the radio?" Ginny asked cocking her eyebrow.

"Um, no," Ron said holding up the Deluminator once again, "it came out of this."

"Out of that?" Hermione felt her anger ebb away and it was replaced with curiosity.

"Well, yeah, it was in my pocket and I heard the word Ron," he said, "but then I heard something else that I couldn't understand."

"I didn't mention your name though," Hermione was confused but Ron merely shrugged. "I don't know, I just took it out of my pocket I clicked it and the light in my room went out but another light was outside. It was a big ball of light. It was bluish, like the light you get with a portkey."

"Right…" Hermione was trying to follow his tale but was having a hard time believing it.

"Anyway, I know it was you lot," he told them, "So I packed up my things and ran outside to follow it but then it zoomed into me!"

"Excuse me?" Harry cocked an eyebrow. "Yeah, excuse me? Inside you?!" Ginny looked at him with wide eyes as he told the tale to them.

"Um, yeah, it went right into me, close to my heart, nice and hot too," he blushed, "But that was when I knew exactly what I needed to do! I found you, well, sort of, I guess you left."

"We apparated away under the cloak," Hermione told him. She knew exactly where he was when he came back to them.

"Well, yeah, so the light came out again and into me. I apparated away again but I couldn't find you guys."

"I heard someone outside," Harry said. Hermione shot him an unhappy glance.

"Stop hiding things? Got it?" she yelled, "no more hiding things to protect us girls. Got it? That's for both of you. I know that's why you didn't tell me anything Harry."

Harry blushed as he looked down to the floor. Ron cleared his throat, "Well, that hill where you were, I stayed there all day. I kept hoping that you would all appear to me. Then it got dark and I actually did get scared of the snatchers again so I clicked it again and the light came back to me. I disapparated and got here to the woods."

He pointed his finger and the other three turned to his point. They knew he was pointing to the lake. "And well, that's when I thought I saw Ginny and all that, but before that I know I saw a patronus, I thought Harry casted it."

"A patronus?" Hermione squeaked.

"I saw it," Harry said, "It was a doe."

"A silver doe," Ginny repeated, "Ron, you saw what I saw."

He nodded his head, "Harry didn't cast it did he?"

"No," Harry said. "My mother must have."

The room was quiet. _How could she Harry? She's dead, _Hermione thought sadly, _It had to be someone else._

"I can't believe this," Hermione broke the awkward silence. She shook her head and took out the broken locket, "Anyway, at least this is broken."

"So that makes how many?" Ginny asked. She started to count on her fingers, but Harry answered before she finished, "three."

"Right," Ginny said sheepishly. Harry held up his wand, "lots has happened Ron."

"Whoa! What the…" Ron looked at the wand, "you aren't kidding me are you?"

"No," Harry shook his head, "Ginny saved us but with a price. Did you manage to get a spare wand?"

Ron nodded his head as he took out a short dark wand, "I thought it would come in handy so I managed to steal it before I left those snatchers."

Harry took the wand from Ron with a frown on his face, "at least it's something."

Ginny took down the shield charm and sat down on her bed. Hermione placed the destroyed Horcrux in her bag and laid herself down next to Ginny turning her back to the boys.

"It's something I guess," Harry mumbled.

"Yeah, it could have been worse you know," Ron told him. His eyes went over to Hermione and he tried to whisper to Harry, "I meant about Hermione being upset with you and the wand, you know? I mean, she could have sent birds on me!"

"I haven't ruled that out yet," Hermione said bitterly from her blankets. Ginny smiled and tried her best not to laugh. She disappeared under the covers with her girlfriend as Ron stood dumbfounded with a smiling Harry.

* * *

So another long one, I think I kept to (as much as I could) the whole Silver Doe thing. Thanks for reading and please don't kill me for the delay! I swear I'll try my very best to get you an update Tuesday if I can't Monday! Oh and yes, Hermione had delayed anger at Ron. Thought it would funny.

See you soon! Thanks for reading and thanks for all the reviews!


	58. Chapter 58

Alright, more hinting at Dumbledore gayness, I think I might change something here and there. I'm so tired. lol. I will most likely have a chance to update again tomorrow but I'm not sure about Thursday. I'll try my best.

Thanks to_ potterhead0013, Emeloo2 _(That is a little sadistic, but it's all in good fun right? I'm interested in how I'm going to pull it off myself since I've been thinking about the scene over and over in my head) and _Andy Lewis _(Ah, may I ask why you think it was weak? I just want to know so I can improve. I'm guessing that the only way is up right? lol Thanks though for telling me that. I appreciate the feedback!)

* * *

**Chapter 58 - D.H.**

The next morning, Hermione's back was completely turned to Ron as he crept away from her to be with Harry. "We're going for water and some food," Harry called.

"Alright," came Ginny's muffled voice. She overheard Ron say, "Girls… I don't understand them."

Hermione's anger hadn't ebbed away and Ginny could feel it pulsing like a heartbeat around her temples. "How long are you going to be angry at him?" she asked.

"As long as it takes for it to sink in that I think he does the most stupid things," Hermione answered bitterly.

"Well, I know he does stupid things but do you honestly think he's going to learn by your anger?" Ginny cocked an eyebrow at the brunette who was facing the tent wall with furrowed eyebrows.

"It has to sink in at some point," she muttered.

"I'll leave you to your sulking, I'm going to actually see if I can get in some magic practice in case, well you understand," Ginny told her. Hermione said nothing but she did take out a book from her bag and turned her body back to the tent wall as Ginny walked away from her.

While Ginny yelled spells into the air, Hermione spent the day reading. Her eyes traced over Dumbledore's letter to Grindelwald while the sun was slowly starting to set in the sky. The last lines struck Hermione once again; _this was your mistake at Durmstrang! But I do not complain because if you had not been expelled, we would never have met._ The words rang in Hermione's mind over and over again until it clicked. _Was the only reason he went along with this for him?_ Her mind raced as her eyes landed on the way Dumbledore spelled his name.

_Or was it for this? This symbol, _she thought. Her fingers traced over the A in the book and she quickly bookmarked it and ran into her bag for the Tales book. Pulling it out she compared the two symbols. _I think it might be real,_ Ginny's words rang out now in her head, _but is it real? It can't be._

Ginny came back into the room sweating with her wand to her side, "I need water, where are those boys. If I would have known they were going to take this long, I would have gotten water myself!"

Brown eyes were the only things looking over a book with furrowed eyebrows. "Ginny…." Hermione's voice trailed off. Ginny arched an eyebrow and she noticed those brown eyes she was so familiar with look back to the book in her hand. _The Life and Lies of Albus Dumbledore?_ "What kind of book is that?" Ginny asked as she sat down on the bed.

"I stole it from Bagshot's home," Hermione told her, "Do you really think that the tale of those brothers is a real story?"

She nodded her head. "I would love to believe it is because it teaches some nice morals and values. Not to mention the whole myth and lore of the items. I would love the elder wand, but I wouldn't really want to be killed."

"That would be if you boasted that you indeed have it," Hermione reminded her, "I'm sure if someone were to keep the wand and keep it a secret no one would be the wiser. Besides, do you know what the wand looks like?"

"No," Ginny said, "I guess you're right, but knowing my big mouth. What are you looking at so intently?"

"Can you look at these two things for me and tell me what you think?" Hermione asked her.

She nodded her head and looked over the letter in the book. "What is this about?" Ginny gasped as she read the letter.

"Dumbledore wanted something," Hermione said, "he was either madly in love and blinded or he was using Grindelwald to get what he wanted. My guess is a mix of the two."

Ginny's eyes looked from the letter to Hermione, "what is it that you want me to look at besides these words."

"His signature," she answered. Her finger pointed to the way the A was signed.

"Looks like a triangle with a circle and something else," Ginny said, "reminds me of what's on that Tales book… Oh and Luna's dad was wearing this at the wedding."

"Exactly," she exclaimed as she took the book away from the redheaded girl. "When those two boys get back we need to tell them where we are going next."

"I don't follow," Ginny looked at Hermione's face searching for an answer.

"Xenophilus Lovegood," she said mater-of-factly.

"Luna's father? You want to go see him?" Ginny's voice squeaked.

"Listen to me," Hermione pointed to the Tales book. "This is a rune and it must mean something. It's been around a hell of a lot longer than Grindelwald so it cannot be his symbol."

Ginny didn't answer. She merely looked at Hermione with a confused look.

"We saw this mark on a gravestone and it's on this book so what does that tell you?" the brunette asked when she noticed the younger girl wasn't exactly following.

"Oh, that it is older than him so…Krum was wrong?" she tilted her head.

"No," Hermione shook her head. "He was right. In a way anyway. This sign was taken and used for something which tells me that this sign must mean something amazing. So I want to see Mr. Lovegood. We can't see Dumbledore for obvious reasons and we surely cannot see Grindelwald, so who's left?"

"Fine, but you will have to tell Harry about this," she said. Harry and Ron walked into the tent at that moment with water and some food.

"Tell me what?" he asked with a confounded look on his face. Hermione's eyes moved from Ginny to Harry. She walked up to him with the book under her arm. "I need to show you something," she said.

"Oh no, not again," Harry noticed the title of the book and really didn't want to look at it again but Hermione pressed him to sit down and take a look at it.

She pushed the letter under Harry's nose but the boy's eyes told Hermione that he didn't understand. "Look at the signature," she told him. He did as she said but didn't see anything right away until he looked more closely at it.

"Er-What are you -?" Ron tried to speak but Hermione challenged the boy with a dirty look as she turned back to Harry.

"Me and Ginny have been talking about this," she told him, "It keeps coming up, don't you think?"

"Well," Harry started. He kept staring, "what does this tell us?"

"Not a hell of a lot," Hermione said, "but it can if we go see Xenophilus Lovegood."

"Hermione honestly," Harry told her. The sun was setting in the skies outside and Hermione's eager face was staring at Harry as he tried to think of what to say. "I don't want another Godric's Hallow and you know that-"

"IT KEEPS APEARING!" Hermione cut him off with a yell. "Dumbledore left me this book for a reason! This symbol means something."

"Oh come on! Dumbledore just left me a worthless snitch, it doesn't-" Harry was cut off by Ron's hand on his shoulder.

"The Deluminator came in handy for me," he said, "I think it knew my heart's desires and that says a lot. It helped me find you."

Harry was about to fight with him but Ron pressed on, "I think Hermione is right."

"I think so too," Ginny chimed in. "We have no other choice in finding out more about the horcruxes. If we run into trouble, I'm ready for it."

"Why now? Why didn't he just tell me when he was alive?" Harry shot a dark glance at Ginny and Ron.

"It won't be like Godric's Harry!" Ginny fought with him, "The Quibbler is on your SIDE!"

"I'm sure this is important!" Hermione shouted at him. Harry was now closing his eyes so he didn't have to look at the three of them.

"Dumbledore wants you to find this out yourself," Ginny told him, "I'm sure he didn't know this was going to be useful or.. or.. well, I'm sure he has a bloody reason for doing this. It is Dumbledore after all!"

"Yeah, that makes sense," said Ron trying to convince himself that it did.

"It doesn't!" Hermione snapped at him, "but it's something! It connects three people and places together for a reason!"

"We need to find out!" Ginny added.

"Ok ok," Ron held up his hands and then threw them to his side. "Let's put it to a vote, eh? All in favor of going to see Lovegood-?"

Hermione and Ginny both shot their hands into air with lightening quick reflexes. Ron held his hand up weakly. "Well, out voted Harry," he said, "sorry but it looks like we are going to see Mr. Lovegood."

"Fine, but once we do this it's back to looking for horcruxes," Harry grumbled irritated, "Anyone know where they live? I never did ask Luna about that since we didn't have much… time." He added the last word with a quiver of sadness.

"They live near us," Ginny said, "I don't know exactly where though."

"It shouldn't be too hard, mum and dad always point over to the hills when they mention the Lovegoods," Ron said cheerfully.

Hermione nodded her head weakly as she walked off to her bunk. Harry grabbed both Ron and Ginny by their shirts and pulled them close to his face. "You two only agreed on this because you want into her good book again," he told them.

"Why Harry, I'm surprised at you!" Ginny chirped. "That's not it at all, unlike you I happen to think Hermione is smart enough to figure out that this is important. I don't do things for her to get onto her good side or into her bed for that matter."

Ron started to laugh, "Hey mate, all is fair in love and war. Oh, its Christmas break isn't it?" His blue eyes shined into Harry's green eyes who knew exactly what Ron was going to say. "Luna might be there." A cheesy grin rushed onto his freckled face as his sister did the same thing. These two faces were looking at him as he blushed.

Ginny grumbled a bit when they looked over the hills into Orrey St. Catchpole village. The breeze was curling around her body and making her shiver. She hadn't been the same since the lake incidence. Hermione's body was near by but not near enough to keep her warm. They had disapparated early that morning with Harry under the invisibility cloak.

"It's so odd," Ron finally broke the silence, "being this close to home and not saying hello to them."

"You were just there for Christmas," Hermione said coldly, "it's not like you haven't seen them."

"I wasn't at the Burrow!" said Ron with wide eyes. Hermione jumped a bit at this sentence. "Do you think I would go back there? Fred and George would have hung me up by my ankles for leaving you lot!"

"That's true," Ginny nodded, "you are lucky I didn't jinx and hex you when you got back. I was too weak." The redhead smiled at her brother who was gulping nervously.

"Then where were you if you weren't home?" Hermione asked.

"Bill and Fleur have a new place called Shell Cottage," Ron told them. Hermione's eyes blazed once again. "When were you planning on telling this?" she snapped.

"I-I-I forgot! But um, let me continue!" Ron held up his hands.

"Yes, for the love of Merlin, let him," Ginny groaned at Hermione who was now glaring at her.

"Anyway, Bill has always been decent to us, well, he has you know. He's a good person so I figured I could trust him. He wasn't happy but he didn't go off on it. They told mum that they were going to spend Christmas alone together."

"Since you know, she hates Celestina Warbeck," Ginny added with a laugh that sounded like a shrill. "As do I."

Ron turned his back on the Burrow, "let's try up here." Ginny took one last look and turned around with her brother. Hermione felt such a rush of sadness that it nearly knocked her over the hill and into the houses below.

_Ginny?_

Hours later they found one house that seemed interesting enough, "do you think they left?" Hermione's eyes looked into the window.

"Trust me, you would know its Luna's house," Harry said with a smile. He was growing with excitement the closer they got to her. He didn't understand why he didn't want to do this. Luna wasn't on his mind when she should have been. So much danger and problems have made Harry distant and cold. Something he wasn't really proud of.

Ron disapparated away followed by the rest of them. "Aha!" Ron shouted before Hermione and Ginny were even able to appear. "Over here!"

They were looking up at a huge house that was weirdly shaped. "It looks like a rook," Ginny commented.

"Who else would live there but them?" Ron squeaked with happiness.

"It's nothing like a bird," Hermione snorted.

"The chess piece Hermione," Ginny said with a roll of her eyes. "A castle to you."

Hermione and Harry were lagging behind the two long legged siblings as they reached the house first with a high five. "I knew it!" Ron smiled. Ginny grinned at him, "me too!"

"It's theirs alright!" He told the two who finally caught up. They were both holding on to their sides with a pant. Hermione would have exchanged a glance with Harry if she could see him. Three hand made signs hung on the gate.

_**The Quibbler. Editor, X. Lovegood**_

_**Pick Your Own Mistletoe.**_

_**Keep off the Dirigible Plums please.**_

"Interesting," Hermione said with a raised eyebrow. As the gate opened it let out a long creak that made Ginny's ear's bleed. The whole lawn looked horribly unkempt as Ginny's eyes scanned the place. She frowned at it but kept going up the path with her company.

"You'd better take off the cloak, it's you we need him to help after all," Hermione advised him. As he took it off, Hermione knocked three times on a knocker that was shaped like an eagle.

The door swung open as Xenophilius was standing in front of them. His whole body looked as if he were awoken from a deep sleep. "What? Who's there? Who are you?" His eyes, which reminded Harry of Luna's, bounced from Hermione to Ginny to Ron and once they landed on Harry, his mouth was a complete O shape.

"Hello," Harry waved slowly with a weak smile, "I'm Harry, Harry Potter."

"I know who you are," his voice was flat as his eyes looked at the scar.

"Would you mind if we come in?" Harry asked.

"I don't think that would be alright," the man whispered to them. "But there's something we need to ask you," Harry pressed, "It won't take that long please?"

"I-Oh, well," the man looked around before opening the door to them, "alright alright, come in, QUICKLY!"

Ginny was the last one in and her body was barely inside when he slammed the door. She jumped almost ten feet into the air. _I'm going to die of a heart attack one of these days, _ she thought with a frown.

There was so much noise that Harry was wondering what Luna was up to, but once they made it upstairs he noticed that she wasn't there. A frown spread over his face and Ginny caught it. She frowned along with him; she knew exactly what was wrong.

"Why are you here?" he asked Harry but before he could answer Hermione jumped nearly out of her skin.

"What the hell is that?!" Hermione pointed to a horn mounted on the wall.

"That? It's the horn of a Crumple-Horned Snorkack," he answered simply.

"No it isn't!" Hermione shrieked.

"Hermione," Harry grumbled to her, "not is not the time to-"

"But Harry, oh for the love of," Hermione was jumping up and down pointing at the object, "That thing, oh, that is an Erumpent Horn! It's a class B Tradeable Material and it's a really really dangerous thing to have in a HOUSE!"

"A WHAT?" both Weasleys jumped back about 5 feet. "How did you know?" Ginny asked shocked and scared.

"There's a description in this book I read called _Fantastic Beats and Where to Find Them_!" she answered with gulp. "That needs to be removed!"

"Like right now!" Ginny exclaimed.

"The Crumple-Horned Snorkack is a very peaceful magical-" he started but Hermione cut him off by asking, "where in the world did you get that?"

"I bought it two weeks ago," he answered proudly. "It was for Luna. Now then, why did you come here?"

_A bomb for your daughter? Harry are you sure about this?_ Hermione thought as she couldn't take her eyes off the horn. _You would have to deal with this nut for a father-in-law!_

"We need help," he answered.

"With?" he asked. "The thing is…"

"Aren't you the one that who says that everyone should help Harry?" Ron snorted. "You know in that magazine you run?!"

Xenophilius glanced around nervously, "Um, well yes, but-"

"Oh so that's just for everyone else not you?" Ginny pressed him.

"Well, um…" he tried to speak but couldn't. "Where's Luna?" asked Hermione, "I'm sure she can give us a solid opinion."

The man closed his eyes and gulped. Hermione thought she could see him suck in tears but she disregarded that when he spoke, "Luna is down by the river, she'll, um, be back later," he lied.

"Is she?" Harry brightened up.

"Um, yes," he gulped again, "I-I'll go, um, call her, and then… um, help you. Yes. Um, hold on."

"Coward," Ginny said.

"Yeah, Luna's got more guts then he would ever have," Ron spat.

"Hey now," Harry turned to the redheads, "he's just worried. I'm a marked man remember?"

The two siblings seemed to frown at the same moment and nodded.

"I agree with them," Hermione rang in. "He tells everyone else to have courage and he has none? I mean, come on."

"He's Ravenclaw Hermione, not Gryffindor," Harry reminded her.

"So? Luna is Ravenclaw and when she says something, she means it. No matter how weird it is," Hermione shot back.

All four of them were looking at a weird bust in the room when the front door opened and a very shaken Xenophilius walked into the room. "Ah, do you like her?" he asked.

The four teenagers were confused as they looked him. "Um, sure?" Harry answered unsurely.

"What is it?" Ginny asked. "Or rather who?" Hermione added to that.

"That bust is Rowena Ravenclaw! '_Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure_!'"

They took a seat with the old man as he poured them juice, "I'm sure you are all very thirsty! Drink up."

They all took a sip as the man nodded his head, "Luna is very excited that you are here, she's down at the very bottom so she ought to be here soon."

"Right," Harry nodded brightly.

"Now, what is that I can help you Mr. Potter?" he asked Harry with crossed legs.

"Well," Harry started. His green eyes looked at Hermione who was nodding urging him to ask the question yet she was still encouraging him. "It's about that symbol you were wearing at the wedding of Bill and Fleur, Mr. Lovegood. We wonder what it means."

"Are you asking me about the Deathly Hallows sign?" Xenophilius asked nodding his head with raised eyebrows.

_That what? What is he going to talk about now?_ Hermione thought with a sigh that escaped her lips. "Ah, yes, I'll tell you all about that," he said sagely, "I very well will."

* * *

Ok, I kept that mostly to the book minus the whole Hermione loving Ginny thing of course (And Harry loving Luna) and her coming along with them. I fitted that in and I hope it fitted well. Next chapter will be about the hallows and yeah, you get it. I will be changing some things to fit my version. I guess you guys are going to have to read to find out! Sorry for the length once again. I get carried away with the story.

Thanks for all the reviews and the alerts. Means a lot to me.


	59. Chapter 59

And so here is my last, hopefully, slow chapter. I think I am going to start some fun after this. No update tomorrow I'm afraid but I will try my best on Friday.

Thanks to _Andy Lewis_ (I sent you a PM because I couldn't update and I needed to tell you how much I appreciate that. I hope I did better with this chapter!), _Emeuloo2_ (I sent you a PM too. Thanks so much for that!) and _shounenshoujocadet _(Yep, it's not a nice term, but yeah, that's what it means.)

* * *

**Chapter 59 - Calm**

"Only believers known the sign of the Deathly Hallows and other fools," he nodded over to Ron and Ginny, "like that boy at the wedding seem to think it's the sign of a dark wizard! Ha! There is nothing dark about that symbol, it was stolen and taken for that which it is not."

"Excuse me?" Hermione asked, "Believers in what? Krum is right though."

"I know he is, but he is not at the same time," Xenophilius explained, "It was taken for that which it is not, meaning that it was taken to be a dark mark when it is not! Only believers seek the Deathly Hallows."

"We still don't follow you sir," Harry said.

"Are you familiar with the Tale of the Three Brothers?" he asked them.

Harry shook his head no, but Ginny, Hermione and Ron all nodded. "Ah, well, Mr. Potter, it seems you need some education then. I have a copy somewhere…"

He looked around at the sacks of books that seemed to be piling up to the ceiling but Hermione coughed politely as she stuck her hand into the bag. "I, um, have a copy sir," she said, "I have it right here." She found the book and pulled it completely out and Xenophilius' jaw dropped.

"Is this… the original?" he asked, "This is incredible!" He walked towards her and merely only looked at the book in awe. "Why don't you read it out loud?"

"Um, me? Why me?" Hermione looked at the man with a confused and nervous look on her face. He nodded, "the book should be read by the owner not by anyone else."

"Um, well then, alright," she breathed in the air around her and gave a small cough. She wasn't exactly ready to read the story, but she wasn't in a position to argue.

Ginny noticed that the symbol that they were there for was marked at the top of the page. Her eyebrow arched in curiosity. _The objects in the story are…_ she thought but couldn't seem to finish the thought as Hermione's voice filled the room. "There were once three brothers who were traveling along a lonely winding road at twilight…"

"Midnight! That's what mum would tell us! Remember Ginny?" Ron said with a huge grin as he took a seat next to his sister. "Ron!" Ginny groaned, "she's trying to bloody read. Shut up for a moment will you?"

Hermione shot a glance of annoyance at Ron but looked to Ginny with a warm smile. _You always know when to stand up for someone, _she thought with an amused smile on her face.

"Sorry! I just thought it was spookier at midnight Ginny!" Ron protested.

"Oh yeah, because we so need the fear in our lives!" Ginny shot back at him. "Now just shut up! Go on Hermione."

"In time, the brothers reached a river too deep for them to wade through and too dangerous to swim across. However, these brothers were learned in the magical arts, and so they simply waved their wands and made a bridge appear across the treacherous water. They were halfway across it when they found their path blocked by a hooded figure. And Death spoke to them-"

"Wait, Death spoke to them?" Harry blurted out. "How is that even possible?"

"It's a fairy tale HARRY!" Hermione shrieked at him with narrowed eyes.

"Oh, right, um, sorry, um, go on then," Harry said embarrassed. Ron laughed a bit but was elbowed in his sides by his sister who had her finger over her lips.

"Anyway, And Death spoke to them. He was angry that he had been cheated out of three new victims, for travelers usually drowned in the river, but Death was cunning. He pretended to congratulate the three brothers upon their magic, and said that each had earned a prize for having been so cleaver to evade him."

Ron chuckled again since he knew what was going to happen to them, but Ginny once again elbowed him in the ribs causing the male redhead to jump in the air. Hermione once again shot him a glare that caused him to blush.

"So the oldest brother, who was a combative man, asked for a wand more powerful than any in existence: a wand that must always win duels for its owner, a wand worthy of a wizard who had conquered Death. So Death crossed to an elder tree on the banks of the river, fashioned a wand from a branch and gave it to the oldest brother."

Hermione's eyes left the book for a moment to see Ginny holding onto Ron's mouth. She smiled at this action before returning to reading the story.

"Then the second brother, who was an arrogant man, decided that he wanted to humiliate Death still further, and asked for the power to recall others from Death. So Death picked up a stone from the riverbank and gave it to the second brother, and told him that the stone would have the power to bring back the dead.

"And then Death asked the third brother and the youngest brother what he would like. The youngest brother was the humblest and also the wisest of the brothers, and he did not trust Death. So he asked for something that would enable him to go forth from that place without being followed by Death. And Death, most unwillingly, handed over his own Cloak of Invisibility."

"Death has a cloak?" Harry interrupted.

"Yes, he uses it to sneak up on people," Ginny told him, "we can tell you more about that later! Now please! Hermione, do go on!"

"Thank you, now then where was I? Oh yes, then Death stood aside and allowed the three brothers to continue on their way, and they did so, talking with wonder of the adventure they had had, and admiring Death's gifts.

"In due course the brothers separated, each for his own destination. The first brother traveled on for a week or more, and reaching a distant village, sought out a fellow wizard with whom he had a quarrel. Naturally, with the Elder Wand as his weapon, he could not fail to the win the duel that followed. Leaving his enemy dead upon the floor, the oldest brother proceeded to an inn, where he boasted loudly of the powerful wand he had snatched from Death himself, and of how it made him invincible.

"That very night, another wizard crept upon the oldest brother as he lay, wine-sodden, upon his bed. The thief took the wand and, for good measure, slit the oldest brother's throat.

"And so Death had the oldest brother for himself. Meanwhile, the second brother journeyed to his own home, where he lived alone. Here he took out the stone that had the power to recall the dead, and turned it thrice in his hand. To his amazement and his delight, the figure of the girl he hand hoped to marry, before her untimely death, appeared at once before him.

Yet she was sad and cold, separated from him as by a veil. Though she had returned to the mortal world, she did not truly belong there and suffered. Finally the second brother, driven mad with hopeless longing, killed himself to truly join her.

"And so Death took the second brother for his own.

"But though Death searched for the third brother for many years, he was never able to find him. It was only when he had attained a great age that the youngest brother finally took off the Cloak of Invisibility and gave it to his son. And then he greeted Death as an old friend, and went with him gladly, and, equals, they departed this life."

Hermione closed the book and Ron burst out in clapping. "I love that story!" he shouted. Ginny, once again, elbowed him in the ribs. "What was that for?! She's done ain't she?" Ron said as he rubbed his sore side.

Xenophilius' eyes didn't leave the window as he said, "Well there you have it!"

"Have what?" Hermione asked, "I just read you the story that's all."

"And that is all you had to do," he said sagely, "Those are the Deathly Hallows."

Turning around quickly, he took a quill and some parchment. He sat down in an empty chair and started to draw something on the blank parchment. Hermione and Ginny both were confused so they pulled themselves close to him to see what he was drawing on the parchment. Ron, who was still sore from all the abuse form his sister, moved slowly to look over his sister's shoulder.

Harry's eyes widen as he noticed what was being drawn. "The Elder Wand," he said as he drew a straight line, "the Stone," he drew a circle around the wand, "and here we have the cloak," he finished the symbol by adding a triangle to it. "Together they are the Deathly Hallows."

Hermione's eyes looked from the parchment to Xenophilius' smug face. "But there is no mention of those items being the 'Deathly Hallows' in the tale," she said matter-of-factly.

"Of course not," he said, "It's a children tale read to teach them a thing a two, however, there are those of us who know that if you obtain all of these items, you are the Master of Death!"

"Master as in—" Ginny tried to say it but Xenophilius cut her off, "Master, owner, conqueror."

"Are you saying, well, not to be rude," Hermione tried to remove every ounce of skepticism from her shaking voice, "you, um, rather, believers actually have fai-, I mean belief in these – Hallows?"

"Well yes," he said.

"But…" Hermione tried to say something but Ginny could pick up on her doubt and overwhelming logical thought that was starting to break through. "How can you possibly, without a shadow of a doubt, believe in such things?"

He chuckled a bit and said with a smile, "Luna has told me so much about you, Hermione. Oh, so bright, so intelligent but ever so closed minded!"

"Excuse me?" Hermione's eyes narrowed.

"You should try on the hat!" he said gleefully.

"No thank you," Hermione sighed, "Mr. Lovegood… if I may… we all know that there are cloaks and well, they are rare but… they do exist!"

"The third Cloak is the _true_ cloak. Not just some cloak with an enchantment sprinkled on it or made from the hair of some animal. Oh no, this is the real thing! They fade over years, Miss Granger! This cloak makes you completely invisible! How many cloaks have you seen, Miss Granger, which can truly do such a task?!"

Ginny was about to say something but she shut her mouth quickly as she felt the confusing bouncing from Hermione's body into hers. Her eyebrows furrowed a bit and her mouth turned into an o. _Oh, now I think she gets it, _Ginny thought, _I was talking about this. I knew it! Harry's … cloak. But… Hermione, do you understand now?_

Ron coughed as he looked at his friends while Harry sat in his chair with a bemused look on his face.

Hermione opened her mouth for a second but like Ginny closed it. She couldn't tell him that Harry had a cloak like that, could she? Would that prove her right or wrong? She couldn't tell.

"Exactly," Xenophilius said. He truly thought he defeated everyone in the room with a logical argument. "None of you have seen one because the possessor would be filthy rich, wouldn't he?"

Hermione waved both her hands in the air, "Fine! Let's say the cloak did exist and someone had it that tells me nothing about the stone and the wand!"

"Whatever do you mean?"

"How do you know it's real?! Tell me then!" Hermione sighed.

"Prove to me it is not Miss Granger," he said smugly.

"That is utterly ridiculous! I mean, not to be rude, how can I possibly prove it doesn't exist? Do you honestly think I could get a hand of every stone on this earth and test them all? You could claim ANYTHING is real if the only basis for it is if no one can prove it doesn't exist!"

"Yes, I am glad you are opening your mind up," he told her with a smile.

"What about the wand sir?" Ginny asked before Hermione could retort and she must certainly was going to because the redhead could feel the debating spirit rise in the girl.

"The wand has endless evidence," he said darkly, "it is the blood that is splattered all over wizarding history."

Hermione frowned, she couldn't debate that. There was so much history that she couldn't really explain. Battles that were won with little effort and she knew that it wasn't all due to skill.

"The wand only belongs to the person who can claim it," he said.

"So where do you think the wand is now?" Harry asked.

"No one knows," he said as his eyes shifted from Harry to outside the window, "History doesn't tell us."

An awkward silence seemed to come over the room and only Hermione's voice seemed to break its spell. "The Deathly Hallows, do they have a tie to the Perverell family?"

"Have you been giving me the run around young lady?" he coughed.

"Excuse me?" Hermione's confusion seemed to set in again.

"I thought you were new to this quest! Only believers know that that family has everything, and I do mean everything to do with the Hallows!"

"Who are they?" asked Ginny sitting up straight in her chair. She was completely enthralled with the story now.

"That was the name that I saw in the grave which the mark was engraved on," Hermione told her.

Ginny's eyes widen, "Why didn't you point it out to me?"

"We didn't have much time for it," Hermione answered.

"The sign on Ignotus' grave is proof!" the old man said.

"Of what?" Ron asked finally bringing himself into the conversation.

"The three brothers in that story were those brothers. Antioch, Cadmus, and Ignotus! They were the first! They were the ones that started the whole thing!"

He shot up on to his feet and walked to the window, "Will you be staying here for dinner?"

Without waiting for an answer, he left the room. Harry shifted in his seat nervously as Hermione eyed everyone in the room. "Tell me now, what do you think?" Harry asked suddenly.

"It's utter rubbish Harry!" Hermione nearly got out of her seat, "What a waste of time! I cannot believe that I decided on wasting it all to come here! This is just his silly take on the story! It must have nothing to do with this symbol." She slammed her hands on the parchment.

"I believe it," Ginny said holding her head high. "I knew that story was real."

"Oh come off it," Ron snorted, "every since we were kids you would just go on and on about this crap being real. You know it's not."

"You don't believe?" Harry asked Ron.

"No, it's just a story," he answered, "and unlike Ginny, I can tell fact from fiction."

Ginny flared her nostrils at him. "When we were kids, dear brother, let me remind you that you thought it was just as real as I did! You even asked me if it was possible that those brothers could be in our family!"

"I did not!" Ron protested as he jumped out of his seat. Ginny got out of her seat as well facing him. "You did!" she argued.

"Enough," Hermione said.

"No really, I don't," Ron grumbled, "It's just a superstition."

"Huh?" Harry looked at him weirdly.

"'May-born witches will marry muggles.' 'Jinx by twilight, undone by midnight.' And um, 'Wand of elder, never prosper.' You must've heard them! Our mum is full of them!"

"Ron," Ginny said softly with a sigh, "Hermione and Harry were raised by muggles not by OUR MUM!" She elbowed him again. "They were taught other things!"

"Thank you Ginny," Hermione sighed, "Honestly Ronald, sometimes I… what is that smell?"

A horrible smell was coming from the kitchen that made her nearly forget that she was annoyed at Ron. "I guess I agree with you, however, it is all about what you would chose in the end."

All four of them paused and then answered at the same time:

"The wand!" Ginny said excitably.

"The wand," Ron nodded.

"The stone," Harry said sadly.

"The Cloak," Hermione said with a dry tone.

"Oh come on! The cloak? You wouldn't need it if you had the wand!" Ron told her.

Ginny nodded her head, "Remember what you told me? Don't tell anyone you have it and oh! The possibility of an unbeatable wand! Anyone messes with me and BAM! Hexes up the wazoo!"

Hermione rolled her eyes at the redheads when Harry said, "We already have one."

"Well, let's see," Hermione said sarcastically, "the cloak is truly worthless since it's helped us! Where as the wand would get you killed-"

"If you shout about it!" Ginny shouted, "we talked about this! And you were the one who-"

"I know," Hermione sighed, "I just, I don't know. The wand, since his story, well, history. Ginny, it just…"

Fear came over her body and Ginny sighed. She wrapped her arms around Hermione, "if you think it isn't real then don't worry about me getting a wand and getting killed. Ok?"

Hermione nodded her head but the feeling didn't go away. The two boys looked on and Harry coughed, "Um, well, the stone is still my choice."

"Right, anyway," Ron looked at Harry oddly, "you know the only true thing is that there are stories about the wand!"

Harry tilted his head, "there have been?"

Ginny looked at Hermione's familiar glare of 'don't you read' that she laughed out loud as Hermione started to talk about the wand:

"The Deathstick, the wand of Destiny, they crop up under different names through out time. Oh Merlin, Binns has talked about this in class Harry!"

"Um, right, but how do you know that those wands are, um, the elder one?" Harry asked her.

"It sounds like the Elder wand to me," Hermione snorted.

"Why did you take the stone," Ron said trying to change the subject.

"I want to see those people I love, like Moody, Dumbledore and…." Harry paused for a moment, "my parents."

Ginny's smile faded away from her face and Hermione was silent as she looked at Harry. Ron, who was biting his lip said, "but Harry, they wouldn't want to be here would they?"

"No," Harry answered sadly, "I guess not." He sighed as his green eyes turned to Hermione, "have there been stories about stones that can do this?"

"No," she told him, "I don't think anyone other than the Lovegoods believe that."

"What about the cloak?" Ron said rather slowly. Ginny turned to him, "The cloak. Harry does have one! So that has to prove something right? The wand, the cloak? So the stone…" Her voice trailed off. Ron started to argue that perhaps Ginny was right but Hermione was pressing him about the stone. Ginny was half-listening as her brown eyes left the conversation to see Harry near a spiraling staircase.

Harry was looking up a staircase and Ginny walked up to him, "where are you…?" She asked him but he had already ascended the stairs. Ginny ran after him, "Harry!"

Hermione's head snapped around to see them both going up the stairs, "Do you two ever think? That isn't very wise! Hey! Are you listening to me?"

Ron was already half up the stairs when Harry called out a, "whoa!"

This sparked Hermione's curiosity and even though she was against it, she followed the other three up the stairs and into the bedroom. "Oh," her eyes scanned the room. It was filled with Ravenclaw colors but there was a hint of Gryffindor colors in the room.

She looked up at what everyone else was staring at and a sense of admiration came over her body. She had already seen Luna as a little sister but this took her by a surprise. There, on the ceiling were Hermione and Ginny close together, Harry and Luna close together, Neville and Ron. They were all bounded together by gold chains that read: friends.

Hermione felt a tear in her eye as it trickled down her face. "Oh, that is the only thing I can muster," she said honestly as her hands found her face.

"I wish Ariana was up there," Ron stated, "I feel so lonely all alone with Neville. I hope she doesn't think…"

"No Ronald, I don't think she does," Hermione sighed.

Ginny was busy looking around the room with Harry. Her eyes landed on a picture of a younger Luna and a woman. The woman looked exactly like Luna so Ginny was assuming it was her mother. Something was odd. _This place is so dusty, _she thought, _and her clothes is missing? What is going on? _Her eyes scanned the room and it started to settle in. She looked to Harry who was now freaking out. The entire room was thick with dust and it took Hermione looking at the two of them with worried looks to see for herself.

"Luna," Harry said, "Luna…"

Harry rushed down the stairs and into the kitchen. Ginny was right behind him as Hermione and Ron tried to catch up. Hermione got into the room to see Ginny stand near Harry. "Mr. Lovegood," Harry started, "Where is Luna?"

"Excuse me?" he asked Harry, "I told you where she is."

"No, you haven't," Harry breathed in deeply, "you only set out five places. Where is Luna?!"

* * *

I kept the whole tale in there as a refresher and also because I'm going to include something later in the story with the Deathly Hallows. Anyway, like I said, I'm going to allow the crap to hit the fan just like in the book and I will be taking suggestions that have been given to me. Bet you can't wait? Huh? Can you? Yeah... I thought so.

I love my arrogant ways! muahaha!

ANYWAY! Thanks for ALL the reviews, alerts and to anyone still READING! Yay!


	60. Chapter 60

Continuing where I left off, going with the story from here and altering to fit the line. Hope you don't mind. I had to split this into two stories so I might have the other half up soon. I promise that the good stuff is coming!

Thank you so much to: _Emeloo2_ (glad you think so! I hope you are ok with me keeping some other things with a twist in here as well!), _Andy Lewis _(Aww shucks. You shouldn't flatter me!), _L.A.Garcia _(Wow! Thank you so much! I am really glad you like the twist on cannon story I'm producing here! Thank you so much! I hope you continue to read it! Means a lot to me!)

* * *

**Chapter 60 - Prelude**

Xenophilius tried to speak, but all that came out was a whimper. He dropped the plates he was holding on the floor and they made a loud crashing sound that made Ron, Ginny and Hermione all jump. Harry, however, stood his ground as he peered into the silvery blue that reminded him so much of Luna.

"Where is she? I don't think she's been here in weeks," Harry said snarling, "Her clothes are gone, her bed looks like it hasn't been slept in for weeks! Where is she? Tell me!"

"I-I" he tried to muster sound but nothing came to his mouth as the printing press gave a large bang and began to print the Quibbler. Hundreds of them lined the floor and Hermione bent over to pick one up off the floor.

She took out her wand at this moment and held it up to him, "Harry…"

He turned around and grabbed the magazine out of Hermione's hands and his anger flared.

"So, going for a new story huh?" he stated coldly. "What is the meaning of this? You were on my side! Why this?! Did you send an owl over to them? Did you?!"

"They took her," he said finally. "I had no choice. They took her because of what I was printing in the magazines. I don't know where she is or what they are doing to her. But they might give her back to me if I—"

"Hand Harry over for her?" Hermione had to finish for him. She gripped her wand more tightly in her hand as Ginny came to her side with her own wand drawn.

"Please," he said but Ginny hissed at him, "No deal!"

"Get out of our way," Ron pushed him finally, "We're getting the hell out of here."

"No," Harry stated, "Luna's… missing because of me."

"Harry!" Hermione shouted at him, "Have you lost your mind?! We can go save her! I don't think you should give in."

"They will be here soon," he said, "I have to save my Luna. I can't lose her, you don't understand."

"I can't lose her either," Harry started.

Ron, who was trying to get past Xenophilius, froze in place when he noticed broomsticks falling past the windows of the strange house. "Oh hell!" he yelled.

In the chaos, Ginny and Hermione were both looking out the windows as the masked figures were landing in the front yard. Harry noticed Xenophilius pull out his own wand and he screamed, "GET DOWN!"

Ginny turned her head around in a split second and shoved her lover to the floor as Ron jumped down behind the kitchen table. The stunning spell flew from his wand and hit the horn. It blew up most of the living room causing a horrible mess of paper, wood and objects.

All four of them were half way under the rubble as Hermione got herself up on her feet. Torn parchment flew past her head as she searched in the rubble for a sign of Ginny.

Ginny lifted herself up and brushed off the rubble from her body. "Bloody hell," she uttered as she raised her wand once again. The ceiling had fallen blocking the top of the staircase. The door downstairs was thrown open with a loud crash as voices filled the room.

Hermione, who was covered in dust, grabbed Ginny as the two hid behind some of the rubble. "There was no need to hurry," a voice rang out, "this lunatic has nothing!"

A painful scream rang out afterwards. "No Potter here! Keep looking! If you lied Lovegood," another voice said, "We can't keep coming out here for a wise tale." There was another scream of pain as the man speaking went on, "Remember when you wanted to trade us some bloody headdress for her? Laughable Lovegood!"

Another scream of pain followed by, "Please stop! He is here! I beg you!"

"There's a bunch of shit blocking the stairs," a strong voice said, "If we even try to clean this up the whole place is going to come down around our ears!"

"Shut up," the manly voice said, "you better not be lying you piece of filth."

"I am telling you that he is upstairs," a scared Xenophilius said.

"Homenum revelio," said a voice at the very foot of the stairs, "Come out come out wherever you are Potter! That is, if you are here!"

Hermione let out a gasp as she and Ginny ran towards Harry and pushed him down to the floor. "Someone's up there alright," the voice at the foot of the stairs stated.

"Ron?" Ginny was digging for her brother and finally found him with his arms over his head. "Ginny?" he whispered back. She reached her hand into the rubble and pulled him out as Hermione rushed over with the cloak. "Put this on," she urged.

"Me? But Harry needs—" Ron tried to protest but Hermione pulled it over his head. "Do it!" she whispered sharply.

"Ginny, Harry do you trust me?" she asked them.

They both nodded in unison.

"Good," she whispered, "hold on to my shoulders, both of you."

"What about me?" Ron whispered.

"Get in front of me. NOW!"

The printing press was blocking them in and Xenophilius was trying to hover it up with a charm. "Here we go," Hermione smiled, "hold on for your life… Any second now!"

His face appeared finally and Hermione had her wand pointed, "_Obliviate_!" Then she switched her wand to the floor underneath them, "_Deprimo_!"

A large gapping whole appeared in the center of the floor as all four of them fell through. Hermione could feel the hands on her shoulder's digging into her skin but she held back the pain. So much rubble fell over head and onto their bodies as they crashed down on two death eaters below and in all this mess Ginny felt a rush of cold over her entire body. Hermione held Ginny close by as Ron and Harry disappeared.

"_Protego Totalum… Salvio Hexia_…" were just a few of the spells Hermione casted as she ran in circles around them.

"That little bastard," Ron muttered as he panted on the grass. He took off the cloak and handed it to Harry who held on to it tightly.

"You are a genius," Ginny said with a grin as wide as the sky, "A complete genius. I can't believe that we are alive and sitting here on this grass right now!"

"No kidding," Ron echoed the praise, "Thank you Hermione."

Hermione wasn't really listening to their words of praise. Her body was still trembling and her mind still racing. "_Cave Inimicum_! Didn't I say that thing was an Erumpent horn? Didn't I say that? Oh for the love of Merlin! Now his house is in pieces! Blown completely!" She yelled as she fell over. Her legs could no longer hold her body up.

"Pfft," Ron uttered, "Serves him right."

"Luna," was all Harry said, "I understand why he did it. I was ready to give myself up."

"No," Hermione groaned, "I just hope that they do not kill him. I made them take a glimpse of Harry before we left so they don't think the poor man is lying."

"Poor man! Bah!" Ron waved his arm, "Hermione, why did you hide me though?"

"Ronald, if they find out anymore ties to Harry what do you think they will do to your family, as for Ginny, I placed a charm on her to make her invisible slightly."

"So that was the cold I felt," she stated.

"Yes," Hermione nodded her head. Ron scratched his head, "Alright then but what about your parents?"

Hermione's eyes glistened with tears and Ginny felt the rush of sadness. "They're in Australia Ron," she answered for her. They should be fine because they, well they don't know anything."

"Brilliant," Ron said with a smile, "you are a genius just like Ginny said."

Hermione's mood did not brighten even with all them praising her yet again. Ginny read her like a book and added, "Hermione I think we would be truly lost without you. You are the strong link in our chain and we love and thank you for it."

She beamed if only for a moment until her mind traced back to Luna. Harry had not said a word because she knew his mind was on Luna. She couldn't bear to think what she would be feeling if she knew Ginny was locked away and there was no way to get to her.

"Where do you think Luna is?" Harry asked finally.

"Well, I hope that she is still alive like they seem to say she is—" Ron began.

"Please don't say that Ron," Hermione covered her ears, "Don't say that please. She has to be alive, she just has to be."

"Luna is tough," Harry said looking sullen all the same.

"But I think they are sticking people like her in Azkaban," Ron said sadly, "Not many make it through and—"

Once again Ron was cut off. "She's tough, she'll make it," Harry said, "I just have to find her."

"Harry," Ginny looked at him, "What about the horcruxes? Ending this?"

"I can do that while I look for her," Harry said, "I have to. I know she's tough but I can't take knowing she's locked up somewhere."

They were silent for a moment before they decided to set up a tent and once inside Hermione's body was put to rest and the white dust finally taken off of her. Ginny sat down near her and wrapped her arms around her. A thought popped into her head.

"That damn story was a lie," she said suddenly making the other three look at her.

"Um, no, it can't be," Ron stated.

"The Deathly Hallows Ronald," Hermione stated, "He might have made the whole thing up."

"I don't think so. When you are under stress, oh man, is it hard to think. I learned that with the snatchers. It's easy to be Stan when I know Stan but I couldn't make up a whole new person."

"I think he told us a lie to keep us talking, but not that it matters," she said grimly, "Even if he was being honest, that was biggest load of nonsense and such a waste of time. It was Godric's Hallow all over again!"

"Hang on a minute," Ginny stated, "The Chamber of Secrets was supposed to be myth and well, that's real isn't it?!"

"But the Deathly Hallows cannot EXIST!" Hermione exclaimed as she drew herself away from Ginny.

"You keep saying that," interjected Ron, "but Harry's got one, doesn't he?"

"That is nothing more than a story," she said firmly, "it's just a tale about people being scared of Death. If it were as simple as hiding under the cloak then we wouldn't need anything else."

"I don't know," Harry said as if the conversation had taken him from deep rooted thoughts, "we could use a wand that wins everything."

"Unbeatable," Ginny sighed.

"There is no such thing!"

"But you said that there were –" Ginny tried to speak but Hermione held up her hand. "All right, even you had the wand and the cloak, explain to me the stone! No magic can raise the dead and that's final!"

"When my wand connected with Vo- I mean, You-Know-Who's wand, I saw my mum, dad and even Cedric…"

"They weren't really back from the dead. Those are pale imitations," she groaned, "Nothing can bring the dead to life."

"But the girl in the story was there. She didn't really come back per say, but she was there and she spoke to him. She even lived with him for a while."

Hermione's head was twisting with thoughts as he uttered those words. _Has he gone mental?_ A worried look appeared on her face and Ginny's as well. She was beginning to wonder what his obsession with death was.

As if noted the concerned faces, he quickly said, "So about Peverell, you don't know anything about him?"

"Afraid not," Hermione sighed. She was, however, very relieved with the sudden change in conversation. Ginny shifted in her seat as she drank tea that Ron had made.

"I… I looked him up after I saw the mark on the grave; if he did something great I'm sure he would be in a text book. The only place I can recall seeing that name was in Nature's Nobility: A Wizard Genealogy," she explained.

Ginny's eyebrows raised along with her brother's. They must have been thinking the same thing because they both said, "Why were you reading that and where did you even get it?"

"I borrowed it from Kreacher," she sighed, "Anyway; it lists all of these pure-blood families that are now extinct down the male line. The Peverells were one of them, the earliest to disappear to be exact."

"Marvolo Gaunt!" Harry shouted suddenly causing the other three to jump. "Pardon me?" Hermione questioned him.

"Marvolo Gaunt! You-Know-Who's grandfather said that he was the decendent of the Peverells."

"How do you know that?" Hermione pressed him again.

"The lessons that Dumbledore gave me, I saw the memory of some bloke from the ministry, anyway, listen! The ring that became a horcrux, he had it. And He was showing it off and he said that it had the coat of arms on it of the Peverell family."

"Did you get a good look at it?" she asked him sharply.

"It had something on it but I can't remember but what if it was the Hallows!"

"Excuse me?"

"Wow!" Ginny and Ron exclaimed.

Hermione shot them both a glare as she turned her body back to Harry, "This is insane! It can't be Harry!"

"Why not? The man had no books and he would never read to his kids either! The idiot wouldn't know what it was. All he cared about was being pure-blooded!" Harry said getting up to his feet.

"That is very interesting Harry but it is irrational!" Hermione said.

"It's the stone, don't you see?" Harry walked up to Hermione who was sitting in her chair. She looked up at him with narrowed eyes.

"Impossible," she stated. Ginny rolled her eyes, "why? Why is it impossible? Because you didn't see it in a bloody book?"

Hermione nearly leapt from her chair to go confront Ginny but she held it in. "Do you think it would still work Harry?"

"Work? Are you listening to yourself? How can something work if it doesn't exist?!" Hermione now really did leap out of her chair. "You are all trying to fit everything in to this stupid story that isn't even real!"

"Fit it all in?" Harry shouted, "What the hell are you talking about? It fits in on its own. Can't you see? Can't you open your mind?!"

"A minute ago you were telling me that you weren't sure what you saw but you swore it's the Hallow's sign?!"

"Where do you think it is now?" Ginny asked getting up to her feet.

There was utter silence for moments on end as everyone looked at Harry. He was running his hands over the cloak and finally shouted, "The cloak is mine because I am a descendant."

"What?" Hermione asked him.

"That letter you gave me, it was from my mother telling me everything I needed to know about the cloak and Dumbledore. That cloak was my father's," Harry told them, "He had the thought that it was a Hallow! Don't you get it?"

Ginny thought back to the letter that was given to Dumbledore and Hermione's mind was on the letter that Dumbledore gave Grindelwald. "I—" Hermione said. "The—" Ginny tried to say at the same time.

The redhead coughed and the older of the two said, "I can't be sure he was looking for the hallows."

"The symbol though Hermione, in the letter, oh," she stopped as she looked at Harry who sighed. He nodded, "I saw it. They both used the symbol and I think they both wanted it. In love or not, they both had a common ground on that and they both believed."

Something fell to the floor as all four of them stared down to the floor. It was the snitch. "The gifts," Harry breathed. "Ginny, the glasses?"

"Huh?" she looked at him, "Oh yes, I have them."

She took them out. "I don't know what these are for just yet but all of these gifts have something to do with the hallows and one of the hallows is so big that it needed two clues! The wand, I know it."

"So what are you saying?" Ron asked.

"I don't know yet, but I will soon," Harry said looking down at the snitch. Hermione's brain clicked onto to something even though she wasn't sure if she believed it.

"The glasses might have something on them and the stone, if it does exist, must be in the snitch," she said, "the book was given to me to help us uncover the story. All of these things are important, even Ron's gift. Wait…"

Hermione shook her head and it caused her bushy hair to move about with a mind of its own. "Ron get out the Deluminator and Ginny take out his glasses from their case."

They did as they were told and the two siblings put them close together and a blue light came out it hit the glasses and caused a blue light to shine out into the distance. Nothing more, at this moment, happened. They both sighed putting away the objects.

"Well, that was useful," Hermione sighed.

"It was pointing somewhere," Harry told her, "He is after the wand, I have two of the Hallows and he has no idea what the Hallows are. He just thinks the wand is old and powerful. He never heard the story, he has no idea."

Hermione was now overly annoyed with Harry. "If this was real, why didn't he tell you?"

"Because I have to do this on my own, Hermione, he is telling us but he's making us find it," he answered her.

"Do you believe this?" she turned to Ron and Ginny who were looking at each other.

"I—" Ginny couldn't say it. She was so nervous to say yes, but Ron said something instead.

"I think we need to get rid of those Horcruxes and then perhaps we can worry about the Hallows," he said.

"Thank you, not all I wanted to hear, but good enough," Hermione said, "I'll take the damn first watch then."

She walked out of the tent huffing under her breath as Ginny stood still in the tent.

* * *

Yay! More Hermione/Ginny drama in their relationship but don't worry, fighting is healthy after all! Anyway, I am working on Chapter 61 right this moment since I had to split this in two, so look for it!


	61. Chapter 61

Here we are. I won't waste time with much, just want to let you know that the next update will most likely land Sunday.

EDIT: Thank you Emuloo2! That was a quick reply, I didn't see it until now. I'm glad you like the flow. Hope this is a good one too!

* * *

**Chapter 61 - Captured**

Days had passed since that time, and Harry was growing more and more away from the other three. Although Ginny believed as much as Harry did, she didn't want to consume herself with a quest she wasn't even sure they should undertake.

"Let's see, I've been trying to tune in for such a long time now," Ron said tapping his wand on the radio. He started to mutter different words much to Hermione's exasperation. "RONALD!" she finally yelled out, "What are you doing?"

"Yeah Ron," Ginny grumbled, "I was trying to get some sleep."

"Sorry! It's Potterwatch! I'm trying to tune in again!" he complained. He went back to working with the radio and then exclaimed, "GOT IT! It was Albus! The password! Come here and listen!"

"So sorry for the lack of …. Well, an update eh? We have been just overcome with those charming Death Eaters and the loads of house calls we have received."

"Lee?" Hermione cocked an eyebrow. "I'd say that's Lee Jordan alright," Ginny nodded.

"It is! Cool huh?" Ron grinned.

"…now we find ourselves with another good secure location!" Lee said happily, "I am so pleased to have our regulars here today, boys… and girl?"

"Hello."

"Hello! Hello! Rivers!"

"Nice to finally get on the air."

"Rivers is Lee, they all have these codenames right? Because well you know and—"

"Shut up Ron," Ginny muttered.

"Right, sorry…"

"Before we hear from them, that would be Royal, Romulus and our new member Reckless," Lee pressed on over the radio, "We have something to announce. With a heavy heart I must tell you all of some murders. Ted Tonks, Dirk Cresswell and a goblin named Gornuk are not with us. They were all killed some time ago and it is believed that Dean Thomas, a muggle-born, and another goblin are still out there. They were both last seen with the two victims, however, if anyone has information, Dean's family would love to hear it."

"I can't believe it," Ginny whispered. The room felt heavier than it did ever. Hermione felt a sadness rise in her. _I'm so sorry Tonks, _she thought with sorrow, _I can't believe you lost your father._

"More muggle slaughters with the use of the killer curse have been reported as well as the remains of Bagshot in Godric's Hallow. Her body was long since dead by the time she was found and injuries of dark magic were found on her."

A deep voice came over the radio, "This is Royal here, and many of the muggles out there still haven't a clue about why they are suffering. We ask all wizards to protect their muggle friends in these dark times."

"Kingsley!" Ron blurted.

"We know!" Hermione and Ginny spat at the same time.

"Well, on to me then, I'm Romulus," the voice said over the radio. "And I'd like to add to that, we are all human and every life is worth the same."

"Right!" Lee commented, "That is so true! I would vote you all into the ministry if I could!"

"That one there is Lupin," Ron said.

"WE KNOW IT'S LUPIN!" Hermione and Ginny exclaimed together.

"Sorry…"

"I'd like to say as well that we do know that Harry Potter is alive. 'The Boy Who Lived' remains are greatest and perhaps, only hope."

"Now then, how about our new comer, Reckless?" Lee asked.

A female voice came through the radio once again, "I'm here and ready Rivers. I would love to state that I have joined the Order as well as the D.A. group and I have never been more proud."

"Haha, you are one of the good ones Reckless," Lee commented.

"ARIANA!" Ron shouted, "I didn't know she joined them!"

"RONALD!" Hermione and Ginny both shouted, "WE KNOW!"

"SORRY!"

"….If Harry is listening to this report I would love to tell him that all of us are with him in spirit. We are all willing and hoping to fight the good fight. And please Harry, follow your instincts and don't let anyone tell you otherwise. You are nearly always right from what I was told."

"Yes," Lupin agreed. Hermione's eyes were filled with tears at this point as Harry looked to her.

"Nearly right," she stated, "I'm not giving in that easy."

He smiled at her but Ron decided to talk about. "Oh, Lupin is living with Tonks again and she's getting kinda, you know, big…"

"And to our usual update on those friends of Mister Potter who are suffering for their allegiance?" Lee said.

"Well we would want our regulars to know this," Ariana stated, "Several more supporters have been captured."

"This list includes Xenophilius Lovegood, the former editor of the Quibbler," Lupin stated.

Hermione's eyes landed on Ron who raised his eyebrow, "What? He's still alive at least!"

"Hagrid," Ariana started, "escaped capture when he was holding a 'I Support Potter' Party in his hut. He is, as we believe now on the run with his half brother."

"I guess it helps to have a sixteen-foot half brother with you," Lee stated.

"That it does," Ariana said. "Well, we have to say that you can listen to show support but don't throw any parties. That might not be so wise. We do have some news on the Cheilf Death Eater and for that allow me to introduce my other new correspondent, Rodent."

Ron's face beamed every time Ariana's voice rang through the radio. Hermione and Ginny beamed when a voice said, "Rodent?! What the hell kind of name is that?!"

"FRED!" Hermione exclaimed.

"No, that's George," Harry said.

"No, it's Fred, I think," Ron said leaning in. "Of course it is Ron! You can't tell them apart? Honestly," Ginny frowned.

"I'm not being called Rodent on here!" Fred exclaimed.

"What do you want to be called then?" Ariana shouted back at him.

"I told you I want to be Rapier!"

"Oh! For the love…" Ariana spat, "Fine! Rapier it is. Happy then? I swear this is why I really like someone else… ugh."

Ron clapped wildly at the radio and Hermione shook her head.

"Oh, um, well, anyway, Rapier," Lee tried to move on, "What can you tell us?"

"Well as you all may know, You-Know-Who is remaining in the shadows and is making the entire wizarding world panic. Mind you, there have been some reports of sightings and if they were all true, well, we'd have nineteen You-Know-Who's running around!"

"It suits him," said Ariana with an air of huffiness that would make Hermione proud (which it did).

"The air of the mystery surrounding him is more terror than him actually showing himself," Kingsley agreed.

"Yes indeed," Fred said, "So, let's try not to get too carried away. I mean, there are these new rumors that he can kill you like with one look! That is a basilisk my dear listeners, not him. So I would like to present to you one simple test, if has legs then you can look into its eyes, although if it really is You-Know-Who, that's not a good thing to do either!"

Ginny started to laugh for the first time in a long time. It felt good listening to her brother over the radio. She missed him dearly.

"And of the rumors of him popping up everywhere?" Lee asked.

"Well, who wouldn't like a getaway after some hard work of killing? Eh? Am I right?" Fred joked.

Ginny laughed once again and Hermione held onto her closely as they listened. She needed this happiness from the other girl and she needed her warmth. She hadn't felt it in such a long time. It felt good to laugh and it felt good to just have her near.

"However, the point is that he is out there. He might be here or not but he is still there so please do not be lured into a false sense of security. He could be here faster than Severus Snape when confronted with shampoo! So don't take the risks! I can't believe I just said that…"

"Thank you for the wise words," Lee commented, "That brings us to the end. Tune in next time and keep fiddling with those dials! You'll never know when we will be back! Next password will be "Mad-Eye', Keep faith. Good Night."

The radio fell silent and Ron leaned back in his chair, "Ariana is ok and now she's in the Order. I knew she was the right girl for me."

"She's not the first Slytherin to join the Order but I think she might be the first good one to join," Ginny stated.

"They are so utterly brave," Hermione breathed a sigh of admiration, "I'm so proud of Fred and Ariana. If they were found—"

"Well they keep on the move just like us," Ron said, "So no worries."

"You heard them! He's still on his mission he's after the wand!" Harry exclaimed.

"Harry!" Hermione yelled at him.

"Oh come on Hermione! You heard them? Why are you always so determined not to admit it to us or to yourself? Are you scared? Vol—"

"HARRY! NO!" Hermione and Ginny exclaimed but it was too late.

"—demort's after the Elder Wand!"

"The name is Taboo! I told you! I did! I told you!" Ron shouted. He got to his feet along with the girls. "We can't say it anymore!" Ginny added.

She stopped talking when she heard voices coming closer. She gulped as fear gripped her she clung onto Hermione who was closing her eyes tightly. Ron took the Deluminator out of his pocket and clicked the lamps off.

"Come out of there!" a voice shouted through the sudden darkness, "We know you are there and we don't care if we have to kill you! Come out now!"

Hermione casted a spell on Harry to ruin his face and she closed her eyes as her wand was pointed at Ginny, _forgive me._ The spell came over Ginny but she didn't think much of it as she saw Harry hit the floor.

After this point, Hermione only remembered seeing a flash of light as she was dragged out of the tent with Ginny and Ron. Harry, somehow, she lost sight of. She struggled against strong arms but she couldn't break free.

"LET-HER-GO-RIGHT-NOW!" Ginny kicked and screamed against the Snatcher's grasp.

The sound of flesh hitting flesh rang out as Ginny's limp body fell silent for a moment, "Ha, I laugh at muggle ways to hurt people."

Another punch was heard and Hermione could feel slight pain in her abdomen. "What was that girly? You better calm yourself."

"Leave her alone! Leave her alone!" Hermione shrieked.

"Oi, your girlfriend is going to have worse than that done to her if she's on my list girly!" The voice was familiar and it made Hermione's skin crawl. She fought against the hands holding her down but to no avail.

"Oh, what a treat, two girls…" Greyback said sniffing the air, "I do enjoy the soft skin against my mouth…"

Ginny kicked and screamed again, "You can't have her! You can't! She is mine!"

Another punch to her stomach and blood was forming at the corners of her mouth. "Oh, little redhead is a fire cracker!" Ron was struggling, "I WILL KILL YOU FOR HURTING THEM! YOU HEAR ME?!"

"Calm down!" another punch to both Ginny and Ron.

"Search that tent!" a voice said.

They were all thrown facedown on the ground. Ron and Ginny were both pinned down with boots to their backs. "Who do we have here," Greyback gloated.

"You sure are ugly," he told Harry, "What the hell happened to you?"

"I was stung," he lied.

"Sure looks like it son," Greyback laughed, "What is your name?"

"Dudley," Harry told him.

"And the first name?"

"Vernon."

"Check the damn list Scabior," Greyback barked.

"What's your name ginger boy?" he asked Ron who was pinned by the man named Scabior.

"Stan Shunpike," he lied.

"Like 'ell you are," Scabior said digging his boot into Ron's back. "What's the real name?!"

A loud thud came down on Ron's back and Hermione could see blood leaking out of his mouth. "I'b Bardy," he lied once again, "Bardy Weadley."

"A Weasley?!" Greyback said amused, "So you are related to the blood traitors are you? And you there ginger firecracker girl?"

"Mary Weasley," Ginny lied.

"Another Weasley! Must be Christmas!" he laughed along with the others as a boot slammed on Ginny's back. Her mouth started to fill with blood and the rush of horror came over Hermione. She felt the anger come rushing in from Ginny and the pain. She felt her tears start to swell in her eyes.

Ginny, however, couldn't feel Hermione for some reason. For a moment, she thought that perhaps Hermione was knocked out but she turned to see Hermione crying. _Why can't I feel you?! What the hell is going on? ARGH! This isn't fair at all!_

"How about you pretty thing?" Greyback asked Hermione.

"You better remember your name faster than Mr. Weasley here," Scabior said.

"Penelope Clearwater," Hermione lied. She was terrified but her voice was convincing.

"What is your blood status?"

"Half-Blood," she lied once again.

"Easy to check then," Scabior said, "This 'ole lot of 'em look like they are 'ogwarts age—"

"We left," said Ginny still struggling under his boot.

"Left 'ave you female ginger?" he laughed, "And you decided to camp eh? And just for a bloody laugh you thought about using the Dark Lord's NAME?!"

"Nod a laugh," Ron said while spitting up blood, "Aggiden."

"Accident huh?" there was so much laughing that Ginny's skin crawled.

"There was so much using of his name by those filthy ingrates the Order of the Phoenix. Heh, we caught a few of them though thanks to the Taboo. BIND THEM UP! Stick them with the other two."

"Any of these kids have wands?"

"No," they all said.

As they were tied up Harry was crying, "this is all my fault, I'm sorry."

"Harry?" a voice whispered.

"Dean?" Hermione whispered back.

"Hermione? Ginny?" he looked at them, "Ron?"

"Yes, but shh," Ron stated.

"Not bad for the night," Greyback said, "are these four on the list?"

"No," he said.

"What house are the lot of your from?" he asked.

"Slytherin," Ginny lied.

"Ha! You think we all want to hear that?" Scabior laughed, "where is the common room girly?"

"In the dungeons," she answered, "You enter through the wall. It's full of skulls and stuff. It's under the lake, so the light's all green."

"Oh, so then, we have a Slytherin group of kids," he laughed.

More questions followed but to their horror the sword was found inside the tent. "Look at this!"

"It's my fathers!" Harry shouted, "We borrowed it to cut firewood and –"

"Look at this in the Prophet!"

"What is it?" Greyback asked.

"'ermione Granger," Scabior read, "the Mudblood who is known to be with Harry Potter."

"Hey girl!" Greyback rushed to her, "this looks like you!"

"NO! It doesn't!" Hermione shouted, "it's not me!"

"Known to be with Harry Potter," Greyback laughed.

Glasses were found and shoved back on his face. "THAT'S HIM! This is Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley and Ginerva Weasley! They are all on the list of course! Little brats!"

Hermione shouted something but Ginny couldn't hear her. "Take them back to the Malfoy's."

They disapparated into the night, and found their way inside the Malfoy Manor. "Who are you?" a woman's voice asked.

"Greyback, you know me woman! Where is He-Who-Should-Not-Be-Named?!"

"Why?!" she hissed.

"It's Harry Potter," he pulled Harry out and threw him on the floor. "He's swollen but that's him alright. And look at this, we got the mudblood Granger and the two blood traitors Weasley!"

"Draco will know if it is him," she said, "Draco! Come here at once!"

Draco came out of the back of the manor and his eyes landed on Harry. Hermione didn't look at Draco. Her eyes darted away when another voice came out. It was Lucius. "Well Draco, is that Potter?"

"I can't be sure," Draco said.

"Look closely!" Lucius told his son. Draco was pushed forward and forced to look at Harry. Ginny tried to break free once again but was struck in the back. More blood came out of her mouth. "NOT ON MY FLOOR!" Narcissa shouted, "No blood on the floor! Not blood traitor blood of all things!"

"If you say this is Potter everything will be forgiven-" Lucius said.

"Don't forget who caught him!" Greyback shouted.

"Of course not!" he said with impatience. "What happened to him?"

"It wasn't us," Greyback said.

"Stinging Jinx," Lucius stated. "What about the girl Draco? Isn't that the mudblood?"

"Yes, that is her," Narcissa stated.

"And the other two, they are the Weasleys! That girl and the boy!" Lucius said, "What was their names?"

"Ronald," Draco said in a shaking tone, "And Ginerva…er….Ginny."

Hermione was dragged up to Narcissa's face. She flinched as a cold bitter voice rang out. "What's this?"

Bellatrix strode out into the room with her wand held up to her temple. "Granger?" she asked, "The mudblood?"

Hermione winced as she was pulled to her feet. Ginny was now fighting even harder but she was kicked once again. "Stop! I don't want her blood on my floor!" Narcissa warned again.

Bellatrix took a look at Hermione, then at Ginny, then to Ron and finally on Harry. She started to pull up the sleeve on her dress to call Voldermort but Lucius grabbed her arm.

"NO! It is my house and therefore-" he was cut off by her pulling away from him.

"You lost that when you lost your wand!" she shrieked at him. "I shall call him!"

"I beg your pardon," Greyback roared, "But we caught the little brats! We want the gold!"

"Gold?!" Bellatrix mocked them, "You want gold? Take it!"

She threw gold at them and then her eyes landed on something, "STOP! No calling on him now!"

Lucius froze with his hand over his dark mark, "Why not?"

"What is that?" She asked one of the Snatchers.

"Sword," he muttered.

"Give it to me."

"No! It's not yours! It's mine! I found it and I—" He was cut off by a red jet of light. Hermione, who was still being held up by Narcissa, knew it was a stunning spell. She knocked them all out except for Greyback who was now on his knees.

"Where did you get this sword?" she whispered to Greyback.

"How dare you! Release me, woman!" he growled.

"I will ask you once again," she snarled at him, "Where did you get this sword?"

"They had it," he told her, "those four brats!"

"Draco move these pieces of trash outside and if you do not have the nerve to finish them, I will," Bellatrix bellowed.

"Don't you talk to him that way!" Narcissa dropped Hermione. She fell with a loud thud and Ginny managed to crawl over to her while the sisters fought.

"What did you do to me? I can't feel you…" Ginny whispered.

"Don't worry about that now, you are badly hurt and we might not make it out of this alive so please…" Hermione was cut off by screaming.

"Do you have any idea how much shit we are in?!" Bellatrix yelled at her sister.

"Take them to the dungeon," Narcissa told Greyback.

"All of them except the mudblood," Bellatrix grinned.

Ron and Ginny both struggled against their magical bonds and the robes around their wrists. "NO!" they screamed.

"TAKE ME INSTEAD YOU HORRID WOMAN!" Ginny yelled at the top of her voice. "DON'T YOU DARE TAKE HER! TAKE ME!"

There was a loud flesh on flesh noise that rang out. Ginny's face was red with the mark of Bellatrix's hand. "If she dies under questioning, I'll take you next. Blood traitor is next on the list next to mudblood in my book. Take them downstairs and make sure they are locked up tight."

Bellatrix took out a silver knife from her robes and cut the ropes from Hermione. She was dragged into the middle of the room by her hair and Ginny was fighting against for her life.

"You think she'll let me have a bite?" Greyback asked, "I'd say I'd get a bite, wouldn't you ginger girl?"

Ginny was shaking with terror and was still fighting against Ron and Harry who could feel her urgency. They were dragged away but before she lost sight of Hermione she shouted out, "HERMIONE! NO!"

They were tossed into a dungeon and Ginny was now crying and rocking back and forth, "Hermione… Hermione…" She did this over and over again as Ron shouted out Hermione's name.

"Stop we aren't doing her any good!" Harry said, "We need to make a plan and then we can—"

"Harry?" a whisper rang out, "Ron? Ginny? Is that really you?"

* * *

Sorta a cliffhanger I guess. Well, you know the events but what will happen with Ginny and Hermione's bond? What did Hermione do to her?

Next update: Torture is going to land Sunday as I said so hold on tight!


	62. Chapter 62

Alright, as promised here it is. I woke up today and just decided to write this update. I will try my best to give you an update tomorrow as well.

Thank yous go out to: _potterhead0013_ (lol, sorry about the cliffhangers.), _Andy Lewis_ (Yep, I know. I had to though. I think this next one is even worse. lol), _Emeloo2_ (Thank you!).

Edit: I need to fix some little things here are there.

* * *

**Chapter 62 - Torture**

"Luna?" Ginny whispered back. Harry snapped his head around at the sound of Luna's voice. "Luna!" he whispered with a rush of emotion.

--

Meanwhile, Hermione was thrown against a wall and Bellatrix was towering over her. All Hermione could see was the tip of a wand and fierce eyes peering at her. "So, mudblood," Bellatrix said coldly, "Where did you get that sword?"

"I-I-" Hermione was struggling to speak. "_CRUICO_!" Bellatrix said with authority. "Answer me FASTER!"

--

Ginny turned her head around when she heard the most horrible noise she's ever heard in her life, Hermione screaming out in pain. It struck her very soul and something inside was burning with pain. She felt hallow yet anger and then pain. Deep emotional scars were forming as she heard Hermione scream once again. "Mr. Ollivander?" Ginny heard Luna's voice next, "do you have that old nail with you? We need it to cut them free and I think it was near you by the water jug."

--

"We found it – we found it! I swear! Please! No!" Hermione screamed out with tears running down her face. "LIAR!" Bellatrix was now inches from Hermione's face. "_CRUCIO_!" she shouted again with more force.

--

Another scream and Ginny started to glow red in the face, "HERMIONE!" Harry was free at last, and then Ron who was also fighting in his ropes at the sound of Hermione's screams which were ringing through their cell.

"Ginny, please stay still!" Luna whispered to the redhead, "I can't see what I'm doing."

"In my pocket, there's the Deluminator and it's full of light!" Ron exclaimed. Luna took it out and a click was heard. Ginny had to close her eyes because of the flood of light that filled the room. "That is so much better," Luna said, "Thank you Ron. Hello Dean!"

Ginny was finally free and was crawling towards the dungeon door. She could hear Bellatrix above.

--

"What else did you take you filthy mudblood?" Bellatrix took out the silver knife and ran it next to Hermione's face cutting her skin. Blood started to trickle down her face. She winced at the pain and saw the face of her attacker light up with sadistic pleasure. "Tell me the truth or else that won't be the worst you get!"

--

Ginny was running around the dungeon looking up at the low ceiling, looking to the floor. She was trying to find a way out. She then had a crazy idea. She closed her eyes and tried to dispparate without her wand but to no avail. She thought that perhaps she could reach Hermione but with no wand it was useless. The magic wouldn't work. Ginny gave out a scream of frustration and then, "HERMIONE!"

"There's no way out Ginny," Luna said in a shocking calm manner. "This dungeon is completely escape proof. We've tired."

--

Hermione was sobbing uncontrollably and she couldn't answer Bellatrix who held the knife tightly to her frail skin. "I—" she tried to speak but the cutting was getting deeper. The blood rushed down her face and landed on her jeans below. "I—" she tried to speak again.

"FASTER! Come on!" Bellatrix shouted. She took the knife away and held her wand at Hermione again. "_CRUICO_!"

--

Hermione screamed louder than she had before and the pain ripped through Ginny's body. She didn't want to, but the tears came through her eyes. She looked around hopelessly and started to bash at the walls with her bare hands. Over and over the others in the cell could hear the flesh come into contact with the hard stone wall and the steel door.

She was moving from place to place, "HERMIONE!" Blood was starting to come from her cracked hands. Her punching at the walls became more violent the more she heard Hermione scream. "NO!" Ron shouted.

Ginny turned to see her brother, also full of tears, and then she felt his hands and arms clasp around her. "Please Ginny, this isn't going to help her," Ron tried to tell her but the girl didn't listen. She turned her body and started to trash it against the door. "No! Ron, you don't understand! HERMIONE!" More blood poured out of her hands. She was smearing it all over the door. Ron cringed at the sight.

--

"We didn't take anything else!" Hermione shouted over her sobs. "I swear to you! The sword was—"

Bellatrix took the knife and rammed it into Hermione's shoulder. "OH!" Hermione shouted as she felt blood starting to surge at the wound. "WHY?!"

"Because you are lying to me! I told you much worse would happen! _Crucio_!" Bellatrix bellowed. Hermione cocked her head back and howled in pain. She looked almost like a wolf caught in a bear trap at this point. The knife was removed and blood was staining around the wound. "How did you get into my vault? Hmm? Did that dirty little no good goblin help you? DID HE?"

"We only met him tonight! I swear to you that the sword we have is a COPY!" Hermione shouted, "It is merely a copy!"

"Likely story!" Bellatrix shouted.

Ginny slid down the door of the dungeon with blood covering her hands. She left a crimson trail as she fell in a heap. Ron was still grasping her and the two sobbed. Ginny looked up at the door and heard another painful scream from Hermione. It was high pitched and the sound cut through her like knives. "HERMIONE! HERMIONE!"

"We can find out if she's lying rather easily can't we?" Lucius came into view, "Draco! Get in here boy!"

Hermione's battered eyes looked up to see Draco. He was peering down at her with fear in his eyes. He turned to his father who was now grabbing him by the face. "Fetch the goblin. He can tell us if the sword is a fake or not."

--

"Griphook!" Harry rushed to the goblin, "Please, tell them the sword is a fake! Tell them it is, they can't know that is the real one! They will kill her if—"

Draco was at the door and his voice rang out in a shaky tone, "Stand back and line up against the back wall. Don't try anything… or… or… I'll kill you!"

They scrambled up to the back wall and the lights were turned off by Luna who lined up next to Ginny. Ginny felt a friendly hand grasp her, she knew it was Luna telling her that it was going to be ok, but she couldn't believe that right now.

Draco stomped into the dark room with a lantern in one hand and his wand in front of his body in the other. He looked at everyone in the room before he grabbed the goblin and dragging him out of the room. The door slammed shut behind them at the exact time that there was a loud crack. Ginny's eyes looked around the room as Luna clicked the lights back on.

Dobby was standing in the middle of the cell looking around at all the faces. "DOB—" Ron tried to say but Ginny saw Harry hit him in the arm.

--

Hermione's limp body looked like a lifeless doll as she slumped against the wall. She could see Bellatrix staring at her with a deep rooted hatred. _You don't even know me_, Hermione thought bitterly, _if only I had my wand. I think most of the Order has a score to settle with you._ Her brown eyes went from Bellatrix to blackness. Her hands, which were free, were grasping the blood stained spot on her shirt.

The pain from the crucio curse and from the knife wounds on her face and shoulder were draining her. She felt her body go into a state of shock when she heard heavy footsteps coming near her. _If I could only apparate to you Ginny, _Hermione thought with sorrow, _but that spell I placed on you... what a fool I am. I blocked you. I'm so sorry. So sorry._

"Harry Potter," Dobby whispered quietly, "Dobby is here to save you and your friends."

Harry, who was so close to Luna that she could smell him, looked down at Dobby with a surprised look. "But how did you—"

Another scream filled the house. Hermione was hit with the crucio curse once again. Her fierce eyes which were filled with saline looked up Bellatrix. "What—what was that for?" Hermione spat out blood as she asked her.

"Mudblood," she answered, "it's a reminder of what is going to happen to you if this goblin tells me that this is the real sword."

--

"You can dispparate out of here right?" Harry asked him. Dobby nodded. "You can take humans as well?" Dobby once again nodded. "Right, ok, please take Luna," Harry's hand, which was intertwined with hers, came loose, "take Dean and Mr. Ollivander, take them to—to"

"Bill and Fleur's," Ron filled in the blanks, "Shell Cottage on the outskirts of Tinworth."

The small elf nodded his head for a third time. "And then come right back to us," Harry added, "Can you do that please?"

"I can Harry Potter," the little elf managed to whisper.

Luna pressed her lips to Harry ear before she grabbed onto Dobby who was gathering the others in the cell, "I want to help you. I can't leave you here."

"Go, please," Harry pleaded with her. "I will see you soon, I promise."

"Don't break it," Luna whispered as she left the room with a loud crack.

--

Meanwhile, Bellatrix was pointing her wand at Hermione. They had been staring at each other for quite some time. "What is taking that Goblin so long? And what was that crack?! Draco should go check!" Bellatrix asked without taking her eyes off Hermione.

"He's looking at the damn thing," Lucius answered, "And no, Wormtail can go check. Make him do it." Hermione was curled up against the wall as another crucio spell hit her body. This was the last straw; she fell over with a loud thud. The goblin looked up to see her lifeless body on the floor. It made him cringe.

"We need to tackle him," Ginny whispered. Her hands were now covered in dried blood and her body was completely silent as she sat on the floor. "We have no other choice if we want to save Hermione and ourselves."

"Stand back," Wormtail's voice rang out, "I'm coming in! You better not be by the door!"

Ginny and Ron grabbed his wand hand as Harry tackled him to the floor and held his hand to Wormtail's mouth. "What is going on down there Wormtail?" Lucius asked from the drawing room.

"Nothing!" Ron answered back in his best, passable, imitation, "All fine sir!"

The wand set off sparks that hit the walls as Ginny twisted his wand arm behind his back. His other hand grasped Harry's throat. "You're going to kill me? After I saved your sorry life?"

His fingers seemed to slack off from Harry's throat and he was able to break free. Harry kept his hand over Wormtail's mouth as Ron tried to take his arm down with his sister. They didn't think about his silver fingered hand in their plan and Ginny was realizing the flaw could be deadly.

"Let's take this," Ron whispered as he took the wand from the man's hand. He handed it to Ginny as he backed away from him. However, the helpless man tried to struggle himself in this moment. "No!" Harry whispered. He and Ron tried to pull this arm down while Ginny pulled his torso. They were trying to get him to stop but to no avail.

His face turned blue and started to feel heavier in Ginny's arms. "No! You bloody coward!"

Helplessly they watched him fall to the floor. Ron, Harry and Ginny all exchanged looks but there was no time. Ginny heard Hermione scream overhead and it caused her to be the first to rush out of the door.

They all made it to the drawing room but were merely looking at the grim scene. Hermione was still, lifeless and horror swept over Ginny. She started to cry again at the scene. Bellatrix was standing over Hermione's body as she stared at the goblin. "Well? You've been looking at it long enough! What do you have to say about it?"

Griphook was holding onto the sword and pretended to look it over. Ginny knew that perhaps he was stalling so that they could break free. "Is this the real sword or not?" Bellatrix asked impatiently.

"No," he answered, "this is a fake."

"Are you sure?" she asked him again, "Are you absolutely sure?"

"Yes I am," he answered with confidence. "Good," she said with a sigh of relief. She flicked her wand over his face causing him to bleed. He fell over near Hermione by her feet. She kicked both bodies out of her way and Hermione's face twisted with pain but Ginny could see the fatigue in her face and finally she was rendered unconscious.

"Now, we are ready," she said with a deep breath as she rolled the sleeve on her robes up. She touched it with her forefinger. "There, now I think we can safely dispose of the mudblood and the goblin. Greyback, if you want the girl—"

"NO! YOU CAN'T BLOODY HAVE HER! DIDN'T I TELL YOU THAT?!" Ginny roared as she broke out running through the drawing room. Bellatrix was shocked to see Ginny running towards her with Wormtail's wand pointed at her. She tried to raise her wand in time but it was useless, "_Expelliarmus_!" she yelled out as Bellatrix's wand flew out of her hand and into the air.

Ron, who was taller than Harry, merely reached his hand and grasped the wand. Lucius, Narcissa, Draco and Greyback tried to fight back but Ron thought the spells that Ariana had taught him in his head. Narcissa fell to the floor and her wand came from her hand. She was too busy grasping at her throat as she felt invisible hands choke her.

Harry rolled on the floor and grabbed her wand. He got up and stunned Lucius while Ginny stunned and blood boiled Draco. He was squirming on the floor by the time she took her wand away from him but then when her eyes came back to Bellatrix. The most horrible thing that could happen did.

"STOP OR SHE DIES!"

Hermione's lifeless body was being held up by Bellatrix. The silver knife was at her throat. "Drop your wands!"

Ginny's body went still as she clutched Wormtail's wand in her hand. "Drop them! If not we'll just have to see how filthy her blood is!"

Hermione, who was already bleeding heavily, was still but a limp figure in Bellatrix's grasp. She was barely breathing. Ron and Harry both held onto the wands they had stolen. Ginny felt defeated. "Fine," she said, "You win." She dropped the wand onto the floor. It made a clanking sound at her feet.

Harry and Ron dropped theirs as well. All three of them raised their hands in surrender. "Good," she laughed, "Draco! Do something useful and get up, get our wands and WAIT! He's coming and you will soon be dead, Harry Potter.

"Now then, Greyback take the mudblood and Cissy I think we should tie up the little brats."

Narcissa got up while Draco dropped the wands in Bellatrix's hand. The ceiling started to shake and Ginny's eyes looked up to see the Chandelier tremble. There was a loud creak and then a crack and finally, the whole thing collapsed. It landed on Hermione who slumped over without a fight. "NO!"

Griphook was pinned underneath while he held the sword in his hands. There were shards of the glass flying in all directions. Draco was struck in his face. The glass was protruded out of his flesh as blood stained the fine crystal. He had several of them lodged as he doubled over in pain onto the floor. Bellatrix was struck in her chest as she fell over in pain.

Ginny rushed over to the wreckage and with all her might pulled the unconscious Hermione out. Hermione fell lifeless onto Ginny's body. The redhead held her for a moment as her fierce eyes looked at Bellatrix. Hermione's hands came to her arms, Ginny looked down at her. "G—Ginny?" her voice was hoarse, "I—I—need to tell you something..."

"Don't speak right now," Ginny told her with such a love in her voice that Hermione felt warmth, "it can wait. Save your strength." _The bond is what woke me up,_ she thought; _I have a part of her soul in me. A part that is awake... but I can't seem to...because I blocked, I'm so sorry. Please... _Ginny felt her hands fall from her guarding hands. Hermione let out a small huff of air as she went unconscious again. 

_Damn it,_ Ginny thought with anger, _that didn't last long. Please wake up soon Hermione…_

Harry and Ron leapt over an armchair and wrestled the wands out of Bellatrix's grasp. Ron tossed a wand to his sister who was dragging Hermione over her shoulder. She ignored the weight of the other girl as Bellatrix's wand landed in her hand.

She had every right to point it at Bellatrix and kill her with the wand she used on Hermione but instead she pointed it at Greyback who was coming after her. "_Soffocare_!" she roared. He started to choke and turn blue under the strength of the spell. Ginny stood over his body with Hermione over her shoulder. She stopped when she heard Narcissa scream, "Dobby!"

Bellatrix, who managed to get up to her feet again, froze in place, "You little filthy beast! You dropped the chandelier!"

Dobby bravely walked into the middle of the room. He shook his finger at Narcissa and with a fierce look on his face said, "You must not hurt Harry Potter!"

* * *

Well, here we are, the torture. This will most likely not be the last time you are going to hate me. I can promise you that much. Anyway, like I said, I will try to update tomorrow (Monday) if not then Tuesday expect one. I want to try to update Monday, Tuesday and Wednesday though.

Anyway, thank you for reading and I hope you don't hate me tooooo much.


	63. Chapter 63

Alright, Monday's update as promised! However, next week I will be working more hours which means that updates might be smaller so I can actually give you one and the story might be slightly longer. If you rather I give you three huge updates a week, then let me know!

Thanks to _Emeloo2 _(that was a fast comment!), _potterhead0013_ (I aim to please!), _LuChan313_ (don't worry, she's a tough girl. I know I put her through more than JKR did but... it shows her worth as a character imo.), PAT (Wow, thank you so much! I really do appreciate that since I am writing my own novel.), _Andy Lewis_ (Eh, I'm a heartless person...), _lilazngrl562_ (there will be more intense soon, I can promise you that!)

* * *

**Chapter 63 - Black**

Narcissa stood still pointing her wand at Dobby. "Y—You dropped the chandelier?" Her eyes were wide with disbelief as she looked down on the small elf who was nodding his head.

"Kill him! Damn it! Just kill him Cissa!" Bellatrix yelled, but with a loud crack Narcissa's wand flew out of her hand and landed near Ginny's feet. She bent over and picked it up placing it in her pocket.

"How dare you! You are nothing!" Bellatrix spat, "Taking a witch's wand is defying your masters!"

"Dobby has no masters," he said with narrowed eyes, "Dobby is free. Dobby only cares to save Harry Potter and his friends!"

Ginny's eyes traced over Harry's face which was twisting in pain, "Ron, Ginny – GO!" Harry yelled to them. He ran across the room in a heroic sprint and tugged Griphook free. Ginny saw Dobby, Harry and Griphook dispparate, but to her horror Bellatrix was charging for Dobby with the silver knife in her hand. "DAMN IT!" Ginny shouted. Ron sprinted towards them with Wormtail's wand, "_STUPEFY_!"

Ginny aimed Bellatrix's wand at the back of the witch who had dodged Ron's spell. "You dirty little bitch!" Ginny yelled at her. _You won't be able to dodge this, _the redhead thought. With Hermione still over her shoulder, Ginny pointed the black claw like wand and shouted, "_Sectumsempra_!"

As she slashed the wand, Bellatrix's blood oozed onto her black robes. Ginny didn't stop with one slash. "What are you doing?!" Ron yelled from his position. "She's going to kill him!" Ginny yelled back.

"We have to go!" Ron ran to his sister and grasped her hand, "COME ON! He's COMING!" Ginny was still slashing the wand and the last thing she saw was Bellatrix on her knees bleeding. A smile spread over Ginny's face as she twisted into nothingness.

Ginny landed with Hermione over her shoulder and Ron at her side. "Damn it Ron! I could have killed her! I could have finished it!"

"No! You can't, it was too late and we needed to—" His voice trailed off as he saw Harry kneeling next to Dobby. "Oh no," Ron uttered.

"I told you!" Ginny yelled at the top of her voice, "I was going to stop her, I was. You took me too soon."

"No, I didn't," Ron turned his head to his sister. Her brown eyes were filled with tears as she held onto Hermione. "Take her inside. It was too late Ginny. It really was."

Ginny walked away from her brother and passed in front of Harry holding onto Dobby's lifeless body. Tears were now coming down harder from her eyes as she stepped foot inside. Luna, Dean, Fleur and Bill all walked outside as she came inside.

She wasn't familiar with the layout of the small house but she made her way upstairs to a small bedroom. She pushed the door with her foot as she now carried Hermione in her arms. She gently placed the battered body of her lover on the soft sheets.

"Please wake up," Ginny called out to her, "Please…"

--

Hermione was floating in nothingness. She couldn't see a thing nor could she hear a thing. It was just her and her thoughts. _Why did I place that spell on Ginny? Why did I even think of it? Was I really protecting her? Am I…going insane?_

She saw flashes of light before her eyes and then she heard a voice calling her back. A vision of Ginny appeared. It was fuzzy at first but then it got closer and closer. She first saw the red of her hair and then the whiteness of her arm. It took Hermione a few seconds to notice that the girl was slumped over her body crying.

--

"Please…" Ginny sobbed, "I've lost too much at this point. I can't imagine what Harry is feeling. We can't lose you…"

Hermione managed enough strength to hold onto Ginny's arm. The redhead picked up her head. Through blurred eyes she noticed those big brown eyes and she noticed the tears falling from them. "G—Ginny?" the injured brunette said softly.

Ginny's eyes cleared the moment Hermione uttered even the simplest of words. "Hermione!" the young girl cried out. She wrapped her arms softly around the wounded body of the girl she loved and kissed her softly on the lips.

"Oh! What is zis!" Fleur's voice came from the door way. "'Ermione is very 'urt!"

"Fleur! Thank goodness, can you help me?" Ginny called to the blonde witch as she crossed the room. "But of course Ginny," Fleur smiled, "What has 'appened?"

"A battle," Ginny said, "The battle at Malfoy Manor and Hermione, I'm afraid, got the worst of it."

Hermione's eyes shifted to see blue eyes peering down on her. "'Ermione," Fleur's voice came to her, "I'm going to try to heal you, at least these wounds."

She felt Ginny leave her side. Her head tilted to see those big brown eyes looking at her with care and devotion. She smiled in her weak state and allowed Fleur to heal her the best way she could.

"I will need to get a cloth! Right away!" Fleur ran out of the room. Ginny could hear the sound of running water and then it ebbed away. The door swung open again and Fleur had a bowl and a cloth in her hands.

"Oh 'Ermione," Fleur said as she sat on the bed, "you are very brave and strong." She cleaned out the wounds. "So much blood, what happened exactly?" Fleur asked.

Ginny opened her mouth to answer but was surprised to hear Hermione speak, "Bellatrix happened to me. She tortured me and you might think this silly, but I can't seem to remember much of the account."

"Oh! 'Hat iz horrible!" Fleur said with wide eyes. She looked down to see the gapping hole in Hermione's shoulder. She let out a gasp and took the cloth there right away. "You have lost much blood!" The French witch shrieked.

"S—she stabbed you?!" Ginny rushed over to help Fleur apply pressure to her. "That horrid bitch!"

"You are lucky to be alive!" Fleur stated in awe. The blood was finally clean and Hermione's mouth finally didn't taste like iron. "T—the knife," Hermione uttered softly, "I remember now. It stung but I think I'm ok. It wasn't a vital area if I'm correct."

"No, but still this could give you problems 'Ermione!" Fleur shook her head as she applied pressure to the wound. Ginny closed her eyes as she slumped her body on the other side of the bed. She remembered seeing Dobby's lifeless body in Harry's arms suddenly.

"Hermione," Ginny started but she started to tear up, "D—Dobby is dead. I tried to stop her but—"

"What?" Hermione shouted but then gasped in pain. Fleur was putting a hand to her body to keep her skill. "Please do not do that," Fleur warned her. She took out her wand and uttered some healing spells. Hermione felt the warmth of the spells but deep in her soul she felt cold, alone and scared.

She shook her head as she laid her head back on the pillow. "No no, that can't be!"

"I'm afraid so," Fleur said shaking her own head. "Terrible. Bill allowed Harry to bury the poor thing in the garden. It's very beautiful there. Ron is down there with Dean now I believe."

Hermione started to tear up and finally she started to sob. "H—How many more are going to die in the name of insanity?"

"I can't answer that," Ginny said sadly. She felt a hot tear roll down the contour of her face. "I tried to stop her Hermione. I tried so hard, Ron did too. We were just, too late."

"Thank you Ginny," Hermione sniffed, "That means the world to me."

"Dobby was important to me," Ginny said. She looked away from Hermione's face to the window where she saw the faint outline of Ron, Dean and Harry. Luna came into the room, "the grave is ready."

"Thank you Luna," Fleur nodded her head. "'Ermione please out of these clothes! These wounds are some what healed but for now it is better. Come now, we must go downstairs."

Ginny carried Hermione to a wardrobe and with Fleur's help dressed the weak girl in borrowed robes. Ginny was still in her dirty clothes; a black mucky robe, a green shirt, bloodied jeans, and scuffed up sneakers. She didn't seem to care as long as Hermione was fine.

She wrapped her arm around Hermione and allowed her to use her as support as they walked down the stairs with Luna holding her other side. Fleur opened the door as they walked outside into the garden. Ron turned his head to see the shaken and torn Hermione come towards him.

A crack was heard and Ariana came out shaking her head. "I heard from a little bird that you were back," she told Ron as she walked near him. "It also told me that you were ok, if not shaken." She turned her eyes to Hermione who was smiling very weakly as her.

"Not Dobby," Harry said kneeling near the grave with Dobby in his arms. Luna, who was also in borrowed robes, knelt down next to Harry. She placed her hands tenderly on the elf's eyelids and closed them softly.

"There," she said softly, "Now he could just be sleeping."

Harry smiled at Luna weakly. He climbed back into the grave with the elf in his arms and placed in him a resting position. He then climbed back out. Ginny moved closer to the grave and took a last look along with Hermione and Harry. Ron was sniffing in his tears as he too looked on with Luna.

The silence was horrible and Ginny felt like a large hammer landed on her head. Ariana looked down at the small elf with a glittering tear in her eye as Ron held onto her. She turned her head and buried it into his shoulder. Luna looked around at everyone and then at the night sky.

"I think we ought to say something," she said breaking the silence, "I shall go first!"

All eyes turned to Luna as she smiled up at the night sky. Harry drew his body closer to her and placed his arm around her shoulders as she turned her eyes from the sky to the grave.

"Thank you so much, Dobby, for saving me from that dungeon. It is very unfair that you had to die, when you were so good and brave. I will always remember what you did for us. I will always remember your sacrifice and I hope you happy were you are now."

Her blue eyes bounced from Harry to Ron who was still holding Ariana up. He cleared his throat, "Thank you Dobby."

"You were amazing," Hermione said with tears in her swollen eyes. She leaned against Ginny who was nodding her head, "thank you."

"Good-bye Dobby," Harry said sadly. Luna had said everything for them. Bill raised his wand and the large pile of earth moved from the side of the grave onto the grave. It fell into a small, round, reddish mound.

"Do you mind if I have a moment?" Harry asked the large group. They all shook their heads. Hermione walked with Ginny supporting her back into the house as Ron patted him on the shoulder.

Ron held the door open for Ariana as she helped Ginny carry Hermione back into the house. Luna took out a chair for Hermione to sit in. Finally seated, she let out a sigh of relief. "I feel like I got hit by the Knight bus," she muttered as she rested her bushy haired head on her hand.

Ginny cracked a smile as she took a chair to sit next to her. Hermione shifted herself from her hand to Ginny's shoulder once the redhead sat down next to her. Ron and Ariana stood by the doorway and Luna waited for Harry to come back in. Bill's eyes looked around the room, "well nice to see so many couples here. What made you come here Ariana?"

The small witch gave a chuckle, "I've been on the run for months and someone told me that Harry and company were captured. I felt like crap until I received word that they were here." Her eyes looked to Fleur who was looking down to the floor as she sat with Bill.

"Alright," Bill chuckled, "I'll buy that. Anyway, I have some news for you."

Ron, who had more bags under her eyes than anyone could count, said, "Is it really important? I'm dying for some rest."

"You are such a wimp," Ariana teased him. "No, really," he protested with a grumble.

"It's about the family Ron," Bill pressed, "It is a good thing that Ginny is with us. I mean, now they know that you and her are with Harry but you know."

Harry appeared at the doorway and had heard that. His green eyes flashed at the sound of his name and guilt washed over him. "I've been getting them all out of the Burrow which has not been an easy task, but since they know that two Weasley's are, like I said, with you I had to."

Harry was about to say sorry when Bill cut him off, "don't say sorry. It was a matter of time as Dad has been telling us for months now. We are the biggest blood traitor family in the entire country."

"That's an exaggeration," Ginny laughed, "But yes, I guess it was about time. They were going to kill us for kicks you know."

"How are they being protected?" Harry asked Bill.

"Fidelius Charm. Dad is the secret keeper and I'm the keeper for here. No one can go to work, I mean, not like it matters right now. Anyway, once Ollivander and Griphook mend up I'm going to send them with the rest of the family over at Aunt Muriel's."

"No," Harry said much to Bill's surprise, "I need to talk to them and it's very important."

"Oh, alright, that's fine then," Bill said.

"I have to wash up," Harry said, "Then I'll talk to them. Excuse me."

Luna's eyes followed him as he left. Ginny was holding onto Hermione's weak body as the brunette's bushy hair brushed against her soft skin. She could feel her breathing near her and everything felt safe if even for a moment.

--

Ginny got up and took a muttering Hermione with her as she noticed Harry speaking to Fleur.

"But zhey are very 'urt," she told Harry.

"It's very important Fleur," he told her, "I'm sorry."

"Harry, what the hell is going on?" Bill asked him.

"I can't tell you Bill. We were left a mission. You are in the Order, you should know," he said flatly. Bill nodded his head but Fleur knew some of the details. She kept her mouth shut as her blue eyes looked to the floor.

Ariana was coming up the stairs with Ron and the two girls could hear him tell her, "I have to go be with Harry. We have things to do."

"I understand," she said, "Go get 'em tiger." The girl gave a laugh and playfully hit Ron on the chest causing him to crack a smile.

Bill's voice came out, "Who do you want to talk to first?"

There was a silence and then Harry said, "Griphook."

"Alright, he's up here," Bill called. Harry disappeared slightly from view as Hermione, Ron and Ginny all looked up at him. He turned his head at them, "I need you too! Come on!"

They all nodded their heads and walked up the stairs. Harry turned his head to look at Hermione's battered face. "How are you?" He asked her, "You know you were so amazing? You really were. I can't believe you came up with such a story when all that was happening."

Hermione gave him a weak smile as Ginny hugged her. The brunette was still being supported by Ginny and now Ron as he walked to her other side. "You are brilliant," he told her. She smiled at him weakly. She felt a rush of praise that made her feel so much better on the inside.

"So what are we going to go do now?" Ginny asked.

"You'll see, come on," Harry answered as they all followed Bill up the steep stairs and onto a small landing.

"He's in here," Bill stated as he opened the door slowly. Hermione was helped into the room by both the redheaded Weasley and into a chair right away. Hermione's body slumped into the chair as Ron sat on one armrest and Ginny on the other. They looked like two redheaded lions protecting a valuable treasure. Harry walked nervously over to the goblin.

"How are your legs?" Harry asked him.

"Painful," he answered.

"You most likely don't remember but—"

"But I was the goblin who showed you to your vault, yes I remember. Even amongst us you are very famous."

Harry didn't know what to say and Hermione could tell. She studied his face as his green eyes shifted to the wall and then back to the goblin.

"You buried the elf," Griphook said breaking the silence, "How very odd. You are very odd."

"Well," Harry didn't know what to say that.

"I saw you through the window in the other room," he continued, "You are very odd indeed."

"What do you mean by that?" Harry asked.

"Well, you dug up the grave," the goblin's eyes looked at Harry emotionless.

Ginny shifted on the armchair nervously. She was wondering where this was going and what was going on in Harry's head. The sword of Gryffindor was still in the goblin's hands and Harry finally said, "So?"

But Griphook didn't answer him. He just continued to stare at Harry with little emotion in his glare. "I need to ask –"

"You also saved a goblin," Griphook cut him off.

"What?" Harry asked. He arched his eyebrow.

"You brought me to this place. You saved me."

"Well, I surely hope you aren't sorry about that," Harry said with flared nostrils.

"No," Griphook answered him, "But that just makes you all the more odd."

"Um, right," said Harry unsurely. He looked down at the Goblin who was rubbing his chin in a sage-like manner. "Well, I need you to help me, Griphook. Can you lend me a hand?"

Griphook continued to look on at Harry with an emotionless frown. He blinked his eyes and Harry looked uncomfortable. "I need to break into the bank and I need your help, I need to get into a vault." Ginny, Ron and Hermione all seemed to look on as if Harry was insane.

"Harry, what the—" Hermione started but she was cut off by Griphook. "You want to break into a Gringotts vault?" he asked Harry with a raised eyebrow.

He shifted a bit in his bed and raised an eyebrow, "that is impossible."

"No, it's really not," Ginny said. "Yeah," Ron agreed, "it's been done before."

"The same day I met you someone broke into a vault," Harry said.

"That vault was empty," he said hastily, "it had very little protection on it!"

"Well the vault we need to get into isn't empty, not in the least bit," Harry said, "it belongs o the Lestranges."

Ginny looked at Hermione who then looked from her to Ron. All three them looked as if they had seen a ghost. They were astonished at this idea and didn't really understand, at first, why Harry was asking this.

"You have a snowball's chance in hell," Griphook said rudely, "No chance at all. _If you seek beneath our floors, a treasure that was never yours_—"

"—_Thief, you have been warned, beware_ – yeah, I know, I remember."

Harry's green eyes looked at Hermione for a moment but the girl did nothing but shake her head at him. He turned back to Griphook. "I'm not going for treasure. Nothing that I seek is for my own personal gain, if you can believe that."

Griphook shifted again in his bed as his eyes looked at Harry. "If there was ever a wizard for whom I would believe that from, it would be you."

He paused for a moment before he added, "Goblins and elves are not used to the protection or the respect you have shown tonight. Not from wand carries."

"Wand carries?" Harry repeated slowly. Hermione arched an eyebrow, "What do you mean by that?" she spoke up again.

"The right to carry a wand," he answered, "has been a well guarded secret of your race."

"Well, goblins can do magic without wands!" Ron said quickly.

"Bah! That is irrelevant! You, the wizards, refuse to share with us this wandlore because you deny us the right to expand our own magic! You can do magic without a wand but it is not controlled!"

"Well, you won't share your magic with us either," Ron spat, "You don't tell us a thing about your metal workings. You make swords and armor and all sorts of things that we can't!"

"It doesn't matter," Harry said sharply, "This has nothing to do with wizards vs Goblins or any of the other magical beings—"

"But it is, it is that!" Griphook laughed nastily, "As You-Know-Who comes to more power, your race is continuing to tower over mine! Gringotts has fallen over to Wizarding rule, house-elves are being killed and who among your kind protests?!"

Hermione sat herself up in her chair and gave a mighty, "I DO! We do!" Ginny looked at her with wide eyes as she spoke up. "We protest it! I am hunted just as badly as you are. Just as much as any goblin or elf! I am a mudblood!"

"Don't call yourself that," Ron and Ginny said in unison.

"Why shouldn't I?" Hermione flared her nostrils at them, "I'm a mudblood and damn proud of it! I have no higher position under this new order than any of you have. It was me they chose to torture back there at the manor."

Hermione's words were followed by her taking back the robes to show not only the scar (which was still glistening with crimson) on her face, but the one cut on her neck that was made while she was held hostage by Bellatrix. She also pulled back her dress gown to reveal the horrible, half healed knife wound in her shoulder.

"Did you know that it was Harry who set Dobby fear?" she asked him, "Did you know that we've wanted the house-elves freed for many years now?" Ron fidgeted in his chair as Ginny looked at him with rolled eyes.

"You can't want You-Know-Who defeated more than we do," she said boldly.

He peered over at Hermione's straight sitting form with more curiosity then he had shown Harry. "What do you seek within that vault? The sword inside that vault is a fake. This is the real sword." He looked at them all, one by one. "I think you already know this."

"The fake sword isn't the only thing inside that vault, now is it?" Harry asked, "Perhaps you have seen other things in that vault?"

"It is against our code to speak of these treasures Harry Potter," he said grimly.

He stroked the sword as he looked from Harry to Ginny to Hermione to Ron and then back again. His eyes seemed to take them all in. "So young to be fighting so many of them," he said.

"Will you help us then?" Harry asked him. "We have no hope if we don't receive help from a goblin. You are our only chance."

"I will think about this strongly," he said.

"Wait but—" Ron started but Hermione elbowed him in the ribs. "Thank you," Harry told him.

"I think that I need to rest now. Forgive me," Griphook said. "Yeah, alright," Harry nodded his head. Hermione got up slowly as Ginny and Ron both helped her up. Hermione looked back to see Harry take the sword from Griphook who didn't protest but did not seem happy about it either.

Once outside Ron rolled his blue eyes and whispered, "That little git. He is really enjoying keeping us hanging on a thin string."

Hermione ignored Ron's statement as she grabbed Ginny, Harry and Ron away from the door. She had very little strength to do so and she felt weak as she did. She stood still for a moment thinking over her words. Finally with a breath she asked, "Are you thinking what I think you are? Are you thinking that there is a horcrux in that vault?"

"Yes," he answered, "Bellatrix was scared, she was really scared when she thought that we had the real sword and that we were there. Why else would she think that? She knows that we would have seen something that he doesn't want us to see. She was so scared to even think what You-Know-Who would do with her if he found out that we knew a thing."

Ginny rolled these words around in her head before she took in a deep breath, "But I thought that we were looking for places that he has been. Places that meant a lot to him or that are important to him. Was he ever in their vault?"

"I don't know if he has or hasn't but he never had any gold that someone had left him," Harry said, "I think that he would have seen the bank when he first came to Diagon Alley however. I think he would have been envious of anyone who had a key. I also think that he would see it as a real defining symbol of belonging to the Wizarding world.

"You can't forget, he trusted the Lestanges full heartedly. They were his most devoted and they were the ones that went looking for him when he disappeared. He had said that the night he came back. I heard him."

Ginny nodded her head as Harry rubbed his scar.

"I don't think he would have told Bellatrix that it was a horcrux though. I bet he told her it was just some precious little treasure and he asked her to hold it for him. What is the safest place in the world besides Hogwarts to keep treasure? Like Hagrid told me, it's Gringotts."

Ron shook his head the minute Harry was done speaking, "You really understand him and that is really scary mate."

Hermione sighed as she nodded her head, "but it helps us."

"It does, and I only know bits of him," Harry admitted, "I just wish I would have understood Dumbledore as much as him. Come on, we have to see Ollivander now."

Hermione exchanged a glance with Ginny who looked just as bewildered as her brother as they fell into step behind Harry.

* * *

Long chapter with more fill in story that I'm sure everyone knows already, but I did add in Hermione and Ginny's POV and thoughts to the whole thing. Bank break in is coming up and I will most likely change some of that around. I thought Harry's whole Voldermort understanding speech was important as well as Griphook thus why I kept it in.

I'll try my best to update tomorrow and on Wednesday. Thursday I won't be able to but I'll try Friday! Thanks for the reviews, alerts and all that good stuff. See you soon!


	64. Chapter 64

Alright, here we are with 64. It's another long one. I'll try to give you nice long ones like this one for now until I have to cut them down because of work. Anyway, tomorrow I'll update again and then Friday.

Thanks once again to _potterhead0013 _and _Emeloo2_!

* * *

**Chapter 64 - Wands**

Harry knocked on a wooden door as the other three stood close behind him. "Come in," came a weak voice from the other side of the door.

Hermione sat on the edge of an empty bed as Ginny and Ron tried to squeeze in next to her. Harry took a seat on the bed and faced the old wandmaker who looked like he had been wasting away for a year or more in the dungeon.

"Mr. Ollivander," Harry said with a shaky voice, "we are so sorry to disturb you."

"Disturb me?" the man gave a weak laugh, "not at all. You saved us! Without you, I think we would have died in that terrible place. Tell me boy, what can I do for you?"

"I need some help with this," Harry told him as he took out the halves of his wand and placed in shaking thin hands.

"Can you fix it?" Harry asked.

"Holly and phoenix feather," he said with a smile, "Eleven inches, very nice."

"Yes but can you—"

"Afraid not, this wand has been through more damage than I would know how to mend it," he apologized with a tremble of his voice. Harry took the halves back and placed them back in a pouch. He fished in his pocket for wands, he then turned to the others, Ginny being one. She gave Harry the blackish wand and a whitish wand.

"Can you identify these? I know there's quite a bit of them," Harry placed the wands in Ollivander's hands. "Walnut and dragon heartstring," he said with a nod, "Twelve-and-three-quarter inches. This wand belonged to Bellatrix Lestrange."

He handed the wand back to Harry who passed it back to Ginny. Ron placed his hand in his pocket and felt Wormtail's wand. Ron smiled a bit that he had a wand at least but he missed his old wand that was taken from him. Hermione was feeling the same as she looked over the wands. _My wand…_

"Let's see this one here," Ollivander took another wand and rolled it in his hands, "Hawthorn and unicorn hair. Ten inches on the nose and very springy aha, this was the wand of Draco Malfoy."

"Was?" Harry asked, "You had said belonged to as well. What do you mean by that?"

"If you took it—"

"Well, I took his but Ginny took hers," Harry explained.

"—then the wands may be yours and hers. Of course it depends on the wand and the person but in most cases where a wand was won, its owner shall change."

"So a person can have more than one wand?" Ron asked.

"Yes," he answered with a nod.

He ran his hands over the whitish wand, "Oak and unicorn hair. Eleven-three-quarters. Fair and simple. This wand was Narcissa Malfoy's. I can't forget a wand like this."

Ginny passed her eyes over the wand. She saw purity in it even if it belonged to a Malfoy. She looked to Bellatrix's wand which was passed to her hand by Harry. She didn't like the wand even if it did look much like her old wand. _I wonder if I can trade with Hermione? Well, it has to be won right…Besides I think she deserves ownership over a wand that gave her so much pain, _she thought.

"Now for this last wand you have handed me," he rolled the short wand in his hands, "Ebony. Thirteen inches precisely, flexible, unicorn hair, this was the wand of Fenrir Greyback."

With that, Harry handed back Narcissa's wand to Ginny who was the last person to have position of it. She looked down to see the two sister's wands in her hands. She looked them over and gave a sigh. She was starting to miss her old wand.

Harry looked around at them and then back at Ollivander, "Before, when you were talking about choosing the person, you talk about the wands as if they have real feelings. Almost like they can think for themselves."

"The wand chooses you. That much has been understood by the few who study wandlore."

"But a person can still use a wand that hasn't really chosen them though, right?" Harry asked with a raised eyebrow.

"That's right," he nodded, "a wizard can channel magic through almost anything really. It's more about control, however, if it is taken or won it will, shall we say, behave better in your hands. It also has to do with experience. The wand learning from the wizard and the wizard learning from the wand."

"We lost our wands," Ginny spoke, "I really do miss mine dearly but now I have two wands."

"And I miss mine," Hermione spoke sadly, "I have none."

"Ginny Weasley, Ebony, twelve inches, dragon heartstring core. The pattern on that wand was beautiful, light perfect for battle," he smiled at her, "once I regain I can make you one similar but not the same I'm afraid. You too Hermione Granger."

Hermione's face lighted up. He nodded his head and said, "the carvings on your wand were my best work if I do say so myself. Vinewood, ten-three-quarters, dragon heartstring core. I shall try soon I think."

"Please be better first," Hermione squeaked. She covered her mouth, she too was still weak and not feeling like herself at all.

"I took this wand from Draco Malfoy by force, do you think it will be safe?" Harry asked.

"And I… well, I just really picked these up, I didn't really win them," Ginny explained, "Is it safe for me?"

"That wand already knows you Ginny," he said, "And Harry I would think that it would be fine. The conquered wand will usually bend to its new master's will."

Ron held up Wormtail's, "This one too right?"

Hermione shook her head, "How many wands did you steal?!"

"A bit," Ron blushed, "We'll give you one."

"I—We'll talk about it later," Hermione stated while crossing her arms over her chest.

"Chestnut, dragon heartstring core and it is nine-and-a-quarter inches long, brittle as well. I was forced to make that wand while I was a prisoner for Peter Pettigrew. Well, if you won it, then yes, it will most likely suit you better than another wand."

"Does that hold true for all wands then?" Harry asked.

"I think it would," he answered. "Wandlore is a complex and mysterious branch of magic. It takes years to master and to understand, not many do."

"Well, um, is it isn't necessary to kill someone, the previous owner, to take true possession of a wand?" Harry asked with a gulp.

Ollivander looked at Harry for a moment. He studied the green eyes peering at him and finally said, "Not necessary. I would have to say that I see no reason for it."

"But there are legends," Harry told him, "About a wand, or maybe wands, that has been passed down hand to hand by murder."

He gulped down hard and his face was pale with fear with every word Harry uttered. Ginny leaned forward to hear the man whisper, "Only one wand I would think."

"And You-Know-Who is after it," Harry said surely, "isn't he?"

"I—how did you know?" he stammered. He looked over to Ron, Hermione and Ginny as if they had the answer.

"He wanted you to tell him how to overcome the connection between our wands," Harry sighed. "Didn't he?"

Ollivander was not even more terrified then he was before, "H—He tortured me, you must understand! Crucio over and over, I—I had no choice but to tell him! I told him what I knew, what I had guessed!"

"It's ok," Harry nodded, "you told him that we have twin cores and well, you told him to just borrow another wizard's wand right?"

He nodded slowly.

"That didn't work though," Harry pondered, "why is that?"

"I don't know," he said shaking his head, "I have never heard of such a thing. You wand did something that rare that night but in terms of the borrowed… it should have not snapped that wand."

"So then he came back to you and you told him about the Elder Wand," Harry said.

"How did you know that?" he asked.

Harry didn't give him an answer. Hermione leaned on Ginny's shoulder as she listened.

"He asked about it and I had no choice, I had to tell him about it. The Deathstick, the Wand of Destiny or the Elder Wand, as you said."

Hermione lifted her head off of Ginny's shoulder and looked completely thrown off. "Are you saying that this wand indeed exists?" she asked.

"Yes," he answered with a wand, "he now looks for it because he believes it will make me ever powerful. He is looking for one to conquer yours."

"But he will know that mine was broken," Harry said sadly, "beyond mending."

"No!" Hermione yelled out. "He can't know, how could he poss—"

"Priori Incantatem," Harry told her, "We left Ginny's wand and the blackthorn wand at the manor, Hermione. All they need to do is examine Ginny's wand, see that it broke mine and then examine yours which we left as well and they will see that it tried to fix my wand. Then they'll see that I was using the blackthorn wand ever since."

Hermione's face went pale as she slumped her body over on Ginny's shoulder. Ginny held onto her as she felt her shake a bit. "We don't really need to worry about that right now, right?" Ginny tried to sound hopeful.

"He looks for the wand to become invulnerable not to destroy Harry's wand only," Ollivander said.

"And will it?" Harry asked.

"The owner of that wand must always be looking over his shoulder, that much is right," he said, "but the idea of You-Know-Who owning it is just… horrible."

"So you—you don't think that this wand is just some fairytale or a myth?" Hermione uttered.

"No," he said, "However, the fact that it needs to be passed by means of murder, I do not know. It has a bloody history but that might be just because it is a desirable object of power and people will do crazy things in the name of power and desire."

They said goodnight to Ollivander and headed down the stairs to see the others having tea. Harry sighed as he looked into Luna's silvery blue eyes. She smiled at him but when he didn't return the smile, she frowned.

He walked outside with Hermione, Ron and Ginny and dropped on his knees in front of Dobby's grave. "Dumbledore had the Elder Wand," Harry said suddenly.

"Excuse me?" Ron said, "How do you know that? And where is it now?"

"Gregorovitch had the wand, then Grindelwald stole it from him and when Dumbledore fought him, he took the Elder Wand," Harry explained, "And the wand, well, it's at Hogwarts."

"But then let's go get it!" Ginny exclaimed, "Harry! Come on! Let's go get it before he does!"

"It's too late for that," Harry muttered. "He knows where it is and he's there now."

"What?!" Ron yelled, "How long did you know that?!"

"Do you mean we've wasted time with Griphook? You could have gone – We still can! Come on! It's the fight we've been waiting for!" Ginny said urgently.

"No," said Harry slowly. His eyes moved from the grave to them all, "Hermione, you were right."

Her eyes gleamed under the moonlight as he said that, "excuse me?"

"You were right," Harry repeated himself, "Dumbledore didn't want me to look for hallows, he wanted me to look and get those horcruxes."

"But the wand!" Ron moaned.

"It's unbeatable!" Ginny joined in.

"I'm not supposed to have that wand," Harry sighed, "I'm supposed to get the Horcruxes…"

That night, Harry walked off into a room with Ron as Ginny, Luna and Hermione all were squeezed into a tiny bedroom. "Sleeping will be fun," Luna said as she entered the room. There were two twin beds that barely were able to fit.

Luna took one of the beds and pointed to the other, "Well, it looks like you two need to share a bed!"

"That tiny bed?" Ginny muttered.

"We shared your old twin bed Ginny," Hermione reminded her. "I need sleep and I don't care how I get it."

Hermione brushed past Ginny who was slumped over staring at the bed, "but this one is even smaller than my old bed and you have a habit of kicking me in your sleep."

Hermione's bushy hair whipped around her face as she looked at Ginny with tired eyes, "I kick you during the night because I can't consciously do it during the day. Now can we please get some sleep?"

--

After a few weeks, Griphook was ready to speak to them. The four of them entered the room and Harry went forward to speak to the goblin.

"I will help you—" he started but Harry but him off with, "That's great!"

"—in return for payment," he finished.

Harry was taken a back. Ginny rubbed her forehead as Ron shifted with anger.

"How much do you want then?"

"I don't want Gold, I have enough of that," Griphook said, "I want the sword."

"You can't have that," Harry told him, "I'm sorry."

"Then we have a problem," Griphook turned his head.

"We can give you something else," Ron jumped in with slight anger in his voice, "I'll bet the Lestranges have all sorts of treasure in their vault we can just give you your pick!"

"I am no thief!" Griphook roared, "I do not want things that do not belong to me!"

"But this sword is ours," Harry told him.

"It is not," Griphook glared at Harry.

"We're Gryffindors and it was Godric Gryffindor's sword," Harry said proudly.

"And before it was Gryffindor's who did it belong to?" Griphook roared once again, "It was ours!"

The four of them said nothing until Ginny said, "Wasn't it made for Gryffindor?"

"No! It was not! It was stolen from us by Gryffindor!" Griphook was now flaring at them. "Wizard ignorance and ignorance!"

Ginny jumped at the statement and Griphook said, "That is my price! Take it or leave it!"

"We need to talk about this," Harry said, "we'll be back with a decision."

Hermione started to feel anger mixed with doubt and shame as she walked out of the room with the others. She peered over at Ginny whose freckled face was flushed with a crimson color.

"We can't let him have that sword," Ron said once they were away from Griphook.

"Is what he said true Hermione?" Harry asked her.

"I really don't know," she sighed hopelessly, "Wizarding history usually skips over what we did to other magical races but as far as I know there was no account of Gryffindor stealing the sword."

"It's just one of those goblin stories," Ron snorted, "It's all about how we mistreat them and all these rubbish."

"We do mistreat them Ron," Hermione glared at him, "They've been treated and still are treated that way!"

"Goblins aren't exactly house elves if you know what I mean," Ron retorted, "they have killed plenty of us too!"

Ginny put her hands up, "What does it matter?! The point is we have to think about this! Do we give it to him or do we keep it and do this on our own?"

Ron looked at his sister and then back at Harry, "ok so we tell him he needs to wait until after we get inside the vault and then he can have it. But we give him the fake!"

"WHAT?!" Hermione shrieked at him. "That is dishonest!"

"Are you an idiot?" Ginny spat, "he'd know it's a fake better than us!"

"Yeah but we can just run off with it," Ron said, "before he knew it."

"Oh dishonest was an understatement! That is just despicable!" Hermione exclaimed. She glared at him and he gulped. "You expect him to help him and then we double-cross him?"

"And you wonder why they don't like us," Ginny added.

Ron's ears turned red and he bit his lower lip in defeat. "All right! It was the only thing I could think of! I don't see you thinking of anything!"

"We have to offer him something just as valuable," Hermione offered.

"Great! That's a good idea! Let me just get the other ancient goblin made sword we have lying around!" Ron said.

Hermione flared her nostrils at him and crossed her arms over her chest with an aggravated look on her face. Ginny slapped her forehead as a silence fell over them.

"We'll have to tell him that he can have it but only after he's helped us into that vault but we'll have to be careful to avoid telling him when we will give it to him," Harry said.

"Harry, no, we can't do that," Hermione protested. Ron grinned and Ginny took in a breath.

"What other choice do we have?" Harry shook his head, "He can have it but after we have used it to destroy the horcruxes."

"That could take years," Ginny said.

"Indeed it can!" Hermione agreed.

"I know but he doesn't need it, we do. I won't be lying," he told them.

Harry's eyes met Hermione's and she could see his defiance but also his shame. She sighed and shook her head, "fine, like you said we have no other choice but I don't like it at all."

"I don't like it much either," Ginny sighed.

"Neither do I," Harry admitted.

"Well, I think it's genius," Ron nodded, "Let's go tell him then."

Harry walked up the goblin and made the offer carefully. He had to phrase it so there was no definite time stamp on the handover of the sword. Hermione frowned deeply as she looked to the floor. Ginny tired her best to look forward. She didn't want to give away the plan to the goblin but it seemed he only had eyes for Harry.

"I have your word then Harry Potter," he asked, "that I will receive the sword if I help you?"

"Yes," Harry said with a nod. "Then shake on it," the goblin extended his hand.

Harry grasped it and shook. "Then now, we begin!"

--

Over the weeks they made their plans and it was like breaking into the ministry all over again. This time, Hermione didn't hammer the plan into everyone's heads over and over again.

There was problem after problem however with the plans they had. One of which was the lack of Polygon juice potion. "There's really only enough for one of us," Hermione stated as she tilted the thick mud-like potion against a lamp.

"That will be enough," Harry nodded. They were pouring over the plans that evening with Fleur called that dinner was being made. Hermione was surprised that no one was asking why they were only coming out to eat.

Ginny brushed up next to Hermione and whispered, "before it's ready can you come outside with me?"

Hermione was confused but she parted ways with Harry and walked outside with Ginny. "What is it?" she asked. Ginny was about to speak but Luna and Dean were coming back into the house with firewood.

"And they have these little snots you see, oh and some other things…" Luna was saying as they entered the house. Ginny cocked an eyebrow at the conversation but didn't have time to dwell on it.

She instead took out the wands that belonged to Bellatrix and Narcissa out of her pocket and showed them to Hermione. "Which one do you want to _win_ from me?"

* * *

Changed this ... a lot, I think. Hermione and Ginny perspective and if you haven't noticed the only things that I'm keeping to key are when Ginny and Hermione are with Harry. Anyway, next chapter will be about the bank hopefully. I'll try to make it a nice big one and fit some things in.

I want to get to the war but I want to put things into perspective and I want to dive more into Hermione/Ginny's connection and there's a reason why they have the sister's wands.

Thanks for reading and thank you to all recent alerts and favourites!


	65. Chapter 65

Yay! Wednesday's update. I'll try my best to update early on Friday since I know Thursday and Saturday I can't. I can't promise it but I can surely try.

Thanks to _Emeloo2_ (I'm glad you are liking that. I wanted to do the story from the Hermione/Ginny perspective and add my own twist to it.),_potterhead0013_, and Andy Lewis (Glad you think so! I was aiming for that.)

* * *

**Chapter 65 - Undo**

Hermione's pale face looked over the two wands in Ginny's hands. She took a deep breath. "What do you mean _win_ it from you?" she asked looking from the wands to Ginny's face.

"Win it from me in a duel," Ginny said with a nod, "You heard what Ollivander said. The wand that best suits you has to be the wand that chooses you or a wand you win. So, which one do you want to win Hermione?"

She was taken a back at Ginny's statement but she didn't have her wand. "Well, I don't really have a wand but—" Hermione couldn't finish the statement. _Ginny is a tough fighter, _Hermione thought while she bit her lower lip, _Yes, I have book smarts but she has raw power in such a small body and I'm not sure I can compete. On the other hand…I have no wand._

Ginny looked at Hermione with urgency. "Come on," she urged her, "Bellatrix's or Narcissa's? One that caused you pain or one that just looks pure?"

Hermione darted her eyes back and forth. She raised her hands up to her head and shook her head, "I don't know!" _I really don't know if I want Bellatrix's wand, _Hermione's mind raced, _That wand… when I look at it, it just gives me such horrible remembrance. Then again, if I could have control over the wand that caused that much torture to me, well, the odds would be even, wouldn't they?_ _Oh, I don't know! It's a piece of **her**, but if I win it will it be a piece of **me**? _Hermione sighed and picked up Narcissa's wand. She had chosen to fight Ginny for the right to wield Bellatrix Lestrange's wand.

"I thought you would pick that one," Ginny grinned, "Makes sense to in so many ways."

"What do you mean by that?" Hermione asked her. "Nothing, I'll tell you later. Go over there and get ready for me you have to earn that wand. And in turn, I really feel like I should earn Narcissa's."

Hermione nodded her head and looked at Ginny who was already in a fighting stance. "Look alive Granger," she called, "_Stupefy_!" The red jet came out of the wand towards Hermione who in turn thought, _Protego_. The spell bounced off the shield charm. _I guess Narcissa's wand is good for charms, _she thought.

"_Impedimenta_," Hermione verbalized. Ginny was knocked backwards onto the grass as Hermione rushed towards her. _Damn it, I can't use the spells I want to because it's Hermione, _Ginny thought.

Ginny got back on her feet and pointed her wand at Hermione. She had to earn that wand but it was Hermione. "_Stupefy_!" the red jet passed over Hermione's shoulder as she side-stepped it. "_Expelliarmus_!" Hermione yelled and Bellatrix's wand flew out of Ginny's hands.

Hermione held Narcissa's wand to Ginny's throat with a sigh and a frown. "You held back," she said. She took the wand away and tossed it to Ginny. "You already have ownership of that wand," Hermione told her.

Ginny looked down at Narcissa's wand with a funny look in her eye. "But Dobby was the one who—"

"But you picked it up after he did," she said cutting Ginny off mid-sentence.

"I didn't earn it," Ginny grumbled. Hermione sighed and walked over to her, "fine." She shoved the wand that used to belong to Bellatrix into Ginny's hands and took back the fine wand of Narcissa into her hands.

"Disarm me and let's get this over with," Hermione sighed.

"Oh wait, you think I can't beat you?" Ginny laughed.

"What?" Hermione arched her brows, "I didn't say that. You were the one who held back."

"I thought you would appreciate that since you've been to hell and back!"

"Yeah, well, let's just do this ok?" Hermione held the wand in her hand loosely as Ginny turned her back on her.

"What are you doing?" Hermione shook her head.

"_Impedimenta_," Ginny casted as she suddenly turned around to face a surprised Hermione. The spell barely had force as it touched Hermione and lightly knocked her back. "What was that?" Hermione smiled. _I guess I'll just fail you, won't I?  
_

"_Expelliarmus_," Ginny shouted now with a swish of now Hermione's wand. Narcissa's wand flew out of Hermione's hands and landed on the ground. "I don't like this wand," Ginny said as she handed it to Hermione. She walked over and picked up the oak wand that was now hers.

She thumbed over it and felt something more powerful in her. She had somewhat now earned this wand. "Thank you for humoring me," Ginny said with a sadness in her voice Hermione hadn't heard in quite some time.

"What is wrong with you?" Hermione asked. Ginny was already pocketing her new wand as she walked towards the house. "Nothing," she called over her shoulder, "nothing at all."

Once inside, Fleur was chopping meat with Harry while Ron, Dean and Luna set the table. Ginny took a seat while Luna said, "If you were to come over to my house you could see the horn that Daddy got me. I haven't seen it yet because the Death Eaters had taken me away from the Hogwarts Express. I didn't even make it home for Christmas."

Dean cocked an eyebrow and only nodded politely as he set down a fork. His eyes went to Ginny for some kind of help but Hermione was the one who spoke, "Luna, we told you that horn exploded. It came from an Erumpent, not a Crumple-Horned Snorkack."

"Oh, no, it was a Snorkack horn," Luna said. "Daddy told me. You know, I'm sure it has re-formed by now. They mend themselves you know."

Hermione was about to say something but shook her head instead and took her seat. Bill came down the stairs with Ollivander. He was carrying a large suitcase while Bill supported the frail man.

Luna walked up to him and frowned. "I'm going to really miss you," she said.

"I'll miss you too," he smiled, "You were such a great comfort to me all those days."

"So…" Fleur seemed to float over to him as she kissed him on the cheek, "_Au revoir_ Mr. Ollivander! O! I was wondering whizzer you could return this package to Aunt Muriel? I never did return 'er tiara."

She took out a worn out case laced with velvet. She opened it to reveal the tiara. "Moonstones and diamonds," Griphook noted, "Goblin made I'm sure of it."

"And paid for by wizards," Bill whispered.

Bill took Ollivander out into the night while the rest sat down to eat. Hermione was elbow to elbow with Ginny on one side and Luna on the other. Luna didn't seem to care about the cramp space since she had Harry next to her. Fleur sighed as she looked out the window.

Hermione, who usually didn't eat much, was actually eating her food. Ginny glanced at her and down to the plate that was empty within minutes. "You sure are eating a lot, aren't you?" she asked.

Hermione's face flushed as brown eyes met brown. Hermione swallowed as she looked from Ginny to her empty plate. "Well, I really don't have the strength and I needed it you know."

"Are you still… well…" Ginny didn't know how to ask her.

"Yes," Hermione said. She seemed to be thinking off and Ginny didn't feel the need to press her. Torture has been known to make people go insane. Neville's parents were prime examples and Ginny was very glad Hermione had not succumbed to that fate.

However, she was scared that the bushy haired brunette wasn't really talking to her about it. And she was even more scared that she couldn't feel her feelings. Bill had returned before they all finished their meals. His long red hair was tangled and he looked much like Ginny did after she got off her broom after a Quidditch match.

"Everything is fine," he told everyone, "Ollivander settled in just fine. Mum and Dad say hello. Fred and George are driving Muriel insane since they are still operating their Owl-Order business out of her back room. Oh but she was glad to have the tiara back. She, um, well, she said that she thought we had stolen it."

Fleur flared her nostrils but didn't say anything about that. She waited for Ron to wolf down the last of his meal before she waved her wand to make the dirty dishes rise and fall into a stack in her hands. She crossly left the room.

"Wow, she doesn't really need to talk to let you know she's upset huh?" Ginny stated.

There was a bit of a silence until Luna said, "Daddy's made a tiara. Well, it is more of a crown."

Ron caught Hermione's eye, then Ginny and then Harry. All of them laughed and smiled as they remembered the headdress.

No one seemed to say a thing to Luna but she went on anyway, "Yes, he's trying to re-create the lost diadem of Rowena Ravenclaw. He thinks he's identified the main elements of the piece and the –"

As if it knew it would help, there was a loud bang at the front door. Fleur rushed out of the kitchen while Bill, Ron, Hermione, Harry and Ginny all pointed their wands at the door. It was almost automatic for them to do this by this point.

"Who is it?" Bill called out.

"It is I, Remus John Lupin!" called out a voice that was barely auditable over the wind. Ginny felt a rush of fear and was wondering what had happened now. Hermione gulped a bit and lowered her wand slowly.

"I am a werewolf, married to Nymphadora Tonks, and you, the Secret-Keeper of Shell Cottage, told me to the address and bade me come in an emergency!"

Lupin fell over as Bill opened the door. His pale face seemed to look confused as he picked himself off the floor. His hair was a mess and he looked like he hadn't slept in days. He looked around at each face and once he was sure of everyone that was in the room he said, "It's a boy! We named him Ted after Dora's father!"

"What? She had the baby?" Ginny gasped as Hermione shrieked and jumped around with a very excited Fleur. The two stopped for a moment to yell out a very loud, "Congratulations!"

Ron, who was still seated, said, "Wow – a baby? Blimey…"

"Yes, it's a boy," Lupin repeated himself. He walked into the room and hugged Ginny and Hermione in one big sweep. He then hugged Harry and pulled him away quickly. There was a hint of happiness and glee in his eyes as he asked, "Will you be the godfather?"

"M-me?" Harry stuttered.

"You! Yes! Who else could I pick?" Lupin laughed, "Dora agrees with me and says that there is no one better."

"Well, um, yes, I will! Wow…" Harry said unsurely as he was pulled into another hug by Lupin.

"I can't stay long," he told Fleur who was shoving a goblet into his hands.

"You can stay for a toast," she smiled at him. Bill beamed at him with a smile and Lupin told him, "Thank you so much."

Bill filled all the goblets as they all raised the glasses in a toast. "To Teddy Remus Lupin," he cheered, "A great wizard in the making!"

"'Oo does 'e look like?" Fleur asked.

"I think he really does look like Dora, he sure does change his hair color like her," Lupin laughed, "but she says he looks like me. Well, he _had_ black hair but then he had ginger. I bet he'll be blond by the time I get home. Andromeda says that's how Dora was when she was a baby so I say he looks like her."

Griphook slipped away from the celebration and Hermione's eyes followed him. She turned her head to Harry who had noticed as well. Fleur tried to fill Lupin's goblet with wine again but he declined.

"I really must get back now," he said, "thank you Fleur." She nodded her head with a smile and allowed him to put back on his cloak.

"Good-bye everyone!" he waved, "I'll get you pictures soon enough."

Ginny noticed Bill pulling Harry into the kitchen and she tugged on Hermione's sweater. The brunette turned around to face her, "What is it?"

"I think Bill is going to ask Harry about what we have been doing up there with Griphook," Ginny told her.

"Well, you know he won't tell him," Hermione stated, "Fleur only knows a little bit. She doesn't know why we were at the manor so that's fine. We have to remember not to say a word about the mission."

"That makes it sound like we are on some kind of quest or something silly," Ginny said.

Hermione arched her brows at Ginny and sighed, "We are."

Ron came to them when he noticed Bill had taken Harry and said, "I hope Bill doesn't turn into Mum."

"What do you mean?" Ginny asked her brother.

"You know! Asking things she isn't supposed to and then when you don't answer her… well, getting all cranky about it," he explained.

Hermione cracked a smile and took Ginny by the hand. "Ron, don't worry, I really do need to talk to Ginny privately before Luna comes to bed."

Ron nodded his head, "Alright. I'll have to wait for Harry so he can tell me what happened with Bill."

Hermione dragged the confused redhead up the tiny bedroom and closed the door. She sat down on the bed and took out the walnut wand from her pocket. "This wand doesn't feel right in my hands," she said, "I miss my wand."

"I miss mine too," Ginny stated, "but you won that one from me so it should feel fine."

"It's not so much the feeling of using it," Hermione explained, "it's more about what this wand has done. It's killed Sirius, tortured Neville's parents and me."

"Hermione," Ginny took a seat next to her and held her in her arms. She traced her fingers over the wand. "This walnut wand is yours now. You took it from me fair and square and I took this from Bellatrix when I caught it that night. This wand is yours now, not hers. It doesn't have a trace of that anymore."

"I guess," she said not sounding convinced. "Luna might get her wand soon. I wish I would get mine."

"You will," Ginny hugged the girl tightly, "I wouldn't mind keeping this one."

She took out the oak wand from her pocket and placed it next to Hermione's new wand. "You don't want him to make you yours again?"

"I would love it, but I'm not going to rush for it," Ginny stated, "It doesn't matter if it takes years because I still have this one. It feels weird in my hands and I'm not sure if I won it fair and square but—"

"You did," Hermione said interrupting her.

"You held back and—" Ginny tried to think of how to say what she was thinking.

"You held back with me and you don't see me complaining," Hermione stated.

"I didn't want to hurt you after everything you had been through but now I feel like less of a fighter because I lost to you," Ginny said and closed her eyes tightly.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Hermione let go of Ginny and looked into the closed eyes, "open them and tell me what you meant by that!"

Ginny opened her eyes, "I'm not saying you are a bad fighter I just have this urge to win and it doesn't really matter how I get it and well—" Ginny knew that wasn't the real reason but she couldn't admit the real reason as she looked into Hermione's angry eyes.

"I get it," Hermione sighed, "I'm just the brains I can't possibly be a good fighter like you. You take all these wild and risky twists and turns while I play by the rules."

"No, I just couldn't bear to hurt you," Ginny explained, "I think you had enough pain for a lifetime and I know that it isn't going to be the last time we are faced with something like that. You know I think you are amazing. Anyone else would have cracked under that torture." Her trying to tap dance out of it wasn't working.

"Can we please drop it?!" Hermione got up and paced to the door. "I don't want to talk about that dreadful night and I just want to make sure this wand fits me in the meantime while I wait for my wand to be made again."

"But—" Ginny couldn't say what she wanted because Hermione had slammed the door behind her.

--

Ron looked at Hermione as she fumed down the stairs. "Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yes, what did Harry tell you?" Hermione asked.

Ron shrugged, "he told me nothing. All he said was the Bill told him something about what we were doing and Harry didn't say a word. They were in there a long time and I think Harry is lying to me."

"What else is new," she muttered.

"Are you sure you are ok?" Ron asked her again.

"Yes Ronald," she said with an annoyed tone to her voice, "Where's Harry?"

"He's in the living room with Luna," Ron answered, "they are spending some time together and I didn't really want to bother them."

"Where's Ariana gone off to?" Hermione asked. She hadn't seen the girl since their first night at the cottage.

"She's on the run remember? She told me she was staying at Aunt Muriel's with Fred and George," Ron said through gritted teeth.

"I think she's proven time and time again that she likes you Ron," Hermione frowned at him, "Have some confidence will you?"

Ron shoved his hands into his pockets and shrugged. "I'm still worried that she might have feelings for George still. I think it's natural to think that. I mean, what if Michael was still friends with Ginny?"

"I would be confident that she didn't like him anymore, trust me," Hermione smiled. She took a seat at the dining room table again and leaned her head onto her hands.

"Has Ginny always been the type to want to win no matter what?" Hermione asked Ron suddenly.

He was taken aback by her question. He took a seat across from her and folded his hands on the table. Tilting his head he nodded and said, "Yeah, I mean as far as I can remember. There was this one time me and her dueled for the hell of it and she was beaten by me. She felt so horrible."

"Did you get mad at her because you thought she was calling you a bad fighter?" Hermione asked.

Ron shook his head, "No. That didn't cross my mind. I just thought she was a sore loser and then I spoke to her. She said that she thought I was an ok fighter but she wanted to be better than me because that would prove that she learned from me. She did the same thing to Bill. That was so funny because Ginny was only 12 at the time."

A smile crept over Hermione's face. She got up from the seat and leaned in to kiss Ron on the cheek. "Thank you Ronald."

He looked bemused as she walked away, "but Hermione I don't—" He shook his redhead and said to himself, "Girls…"

--

Ginny was lying in bed with her back to the door. She was fiddling with the wand that was now hers. Thought after thought filled her head. _Hermione is the brain and she's the one we all can learn from, if I can't beat her then what good am I? I thought I learned something from her but I guess I was wrong. The wand… She didn't seem so convinced either. I don't think she wants that wand at all. Maybe I should have taken it. Ugh, it seems that I can't read her like I used to._

--

Hermione crept into the room silently while Ginny was lost in thought. She carefully crawled into the bed and wrapped her arms around the redhead's body. Her lips came close to her ear, "now I understand you."

Ginny turned her body around and pocketed the wand. She looked completely misplaced as she asked, "What do you mean?"

"Well thanks to Ron of all people I understand why you didn't want to lose to me, and I'm flattered," Hermione smiled.

"I don't follow," Ginny said.

"Sure you do," Hermione patted her on the head in a playful manner, "you wanted to learn from me, you know, surpass the master."

"Yeah," Ginny mumbled, "but something else is bothering me Hermione."

Hermione's smile faded, "well tell me."

"More like two things, I guess easy one first," she said with a sigh and a deep breath. "I know what happened at the manor is horrible and no one would want to re-count it but I know that there must be some emotional—"

"There is but I don't want you to worry about me," Hermione answered her.

"That brings me then to the next thing," Ginny sighed once again. "What did you do to me? I can't feel you like I used to and I feel like I'm losing touch with you."

"We've become dependant on that ritual Ginny," Hermione said, "I didn't want you to know the fear I was going to feel when we were taken away. You had enough to deal with."

"What are you telling me?" Ginny said with a hint of anger which Hermione picked up on immediately. "You had to deal with not only your own pain but mine as well."

"When I was being tortured, I felt you," Hermione told her, "I really did but it was lost under the large amounts of pain I was going through."

"I still felt you! I felt the large pangs! I really did! What did you do to me? Undo it!" Ginny was now yelling at Hermione who held her hands up in surrender.

"I placed a spell on you," Hermione told her, "A charm to be exact that I have been making for some time now. I didn't want you to—"

"You are doing the exact same thing you didn't want the boys to do to us," Ginny caught her.

She bit her lip nervously. _She's right…_

"They do it with us because we're girls and that's the way they think. They think we can't handle it," Ginny went on when she noticed Hermione was quiet. "You think I can't handle it because I'm younger than you!"

"That's not it at all," Hermione protested, "I did it because I knew how much you care about me and if something did happen—"

"If it did happen, I would want to be there for you," Ginny said.

"But you were," Hermione said softly, "You don't need this ritual to be there for me. You need this ritual to make sure I'm ok when you should know that as long as you are there for me, I am ok."

Ginny tried her best not to cry but a tear rolled down her face. She pushed it back and wiped away the lone drop from her face. "I have to know if you are fine when we are apart and that night you weren't. Look at what they did to you! I should have shared that with you."

"You did," Hermione told her, "I didn't realize it before but we made horcruxes out of each other… so to speak. More of a horcrux made out of love not hate."

Ginny stopped to think for a moment. "You're right, but please undo the spell," she pleaded, "anything you go through, I want to go through."

Hermione nodded her head. She couldn't keep the spell on Ginny without causing problems so she took her newly acquired wand and counted her own charm work. "There, I'm glad I actually thought ahead and made a counter."

"So am I."

Ginny felt feelings from Hermione for the first time in a long time and one of those feelings was fear. A growing fear in the pit of her stomach and the emotional pain she was feeling was horrible. Ginny nearly fell off the bed from the impact. Hermione's face was twisted in sorrow as she noticed the impact on the younger girl's body.

"I'm sorry…" Hermione muttered as Ginny lay down on the bed. "I didn't want to tell you."

* * *

Alright, the bank break in IS NEXT! I actually cannot wait to write that. It will most likely be called "Break" so look out for it.

As always, thanks for the reviews, alerts and favorites. And Thank you for reading!


	66. Chapter 66

Alright, here is Friday's update as promised. I might not be able to give an update until Sunday. I'll have to see what is going on this weekend with work and my gf. If anything, I can try to update Monday. Like I said, my updates are going to be either slower or smaller (most likely a combination of the two) because of work.

Thanks to the following for their reviews:

_shounenshoujocadet _(Well, I take time out from the day to write and read it over. I have mistakes because of it which makes me reread a bunch of times and edit, but I like to have the updates ready. I'm not sure if 3 times a week is all that surprising but I guess it is! I won't have a chance to update as much as I do now because of more work hours so it might be down to 2 times or so a week), _accio life _(lol, yeah, there will be! Thanks for all the alerts and fav listings you gave me too!), _Andy Lewis_ (yep, this is the bank part 1, hope you like the twisted up version), and of course, _Emeloo2._

* * *

**Chapter 66 - Break**

Ginny's head was spinning with depression as Hermione faded from her view. She blinked her eyes but couldn't hold on to her own thoughts. "H—Hermione," Ginny muttered slowly. Pain ripped through her body as Hermione panicked over her. "G—Ginny!" Hermione stammered.

_I wish I could kill you, _Ginny's head filled with Hermione's thoughts, _but I can't bring myself to that. Ginny, are you there? No, you aren't. Are you? _Pain ripped through Ginny's being as she clutched the sheets. Her knuckles turned white from the pressure. _Stop! I told you I don't know but can you tell I'm lying? Or are you getting some kind of sick sexual pleasure from this?!_ Pain again. These were Hermione's memories, Ginny was sure of it.

A small smile over the pale face of Bellatrix was now floating in front of her. She wanted to reach out and kill her. All of the anger she was feeling was beyond anything she had felt before. Hermione could feel this from Ginny's part that laid inside her.

"We can't kill her," Hermione stated softly, "You know that."

"No," Ginny managed to say as the thoughts and memories left her for the time being. "We have to take her out because of the pain she's caused. She killed Sirius remember?"

"Not to mention Dobby," Hermione said with a sniff. There was a knock at the door and then Harry's voice, "It's me. Can I come in?"

Hermione pushed back her remaining tears as she wiped away the ones streaming down her face. "One minute Harry," Hermione called.

"Alright," she heard him say.

Ginny rolled over to face the window, her back to the door. She had a headache that was ripping through her like a tidal wave and she didn't really want to deal with much. Hermione walked over to the door and opened it slowly. She met Harry's green eyes and then Luna's silvery blue.

"Y—Yes?" Hermione uttered.

"Luna, can you wait here for a moment?" Harry asked her. The blonde nodded her head with a smile as she skipped down the hallway to the stairs. "Or you can go back downstairs I guess that works," Harry said with a laugh. He stopped his chuckle when he saw the strain in Hermione's tired eyes.

"I'll make it quick, I promise," he stated.

She allowed him access and sat down on the bed with her hand on Ginny's back. The redhead didn't stir. She had closed her eyes and was trying to forget the horrible memories of her love that had ripped through her.

"The plans have been made you know that," Harry said, "Tomorrow we have to be in the smallest room with Griphook and you know what you have to do."

Hermione nodded, "Alright Harry. We'll be there tomorrow."

Harry nodded his head and walked out of the room to fetch Luna. Hermione turned to see Ginny's eyes closed. "Ginny, are you going to sleep in your clothes?" she asked.

"Yes," Ginny mumbled. "I'm too tired to change."

"Ok," Hermione said. Luna opened the door with a smile. "Harry is such a nice boy isn't he?" she said with a dreamy undertone to her voice.

Hermione smiled at her as she made her way to her own bed. "We need lots of sleep," she said, "I think tomorrow will be energizing."

"Are you going to stay here Luna?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, I'm afraid so. I might even get a spot on Potterwatch. Ariana was here briefly. She wanted to snog Ronald."

Hermione twisted her face, "That's lovely."

"Well, you snog Ginny all the time so…" Luna winked at her before she turned over in her bed and closed her eyes. Hermione was now the only one awake as she laid in the bed looking blankly at the ceiling.

_Ginny, I'm so sorry, _Hermione thought with a slight sigh, _you felt it now. You felt what I didn't want you to feel. I'm so sorry for that._

--

"You have her actual wand," Harry said the next day. Ginny was curled up almost into a ball leaning on her brother who was looking at the plans with a nod. Hermione was stirring the muddy potion where a single long, coarse black hair was mixed in.

"I reckon you will look really convincing," Harry told her. Hermione nodded her head without a word as she picked up the wand in her hands. She looked down on it and closed her eyes. _I want my wand back, _she thought.

Griphook opened the door and walked into the room and Ginny noticed that Harry had grabbed the sword. She saw him draw it close which was a bad idea since the goblin saw him.

"We're just checking the last minute things Griphook," Harry told him, "We've told Bill and Fleur that we will be leaving tomorrow to not see us off."

Hermione would have to take the potion tomorrow to transform into Bellatrix right before they left. Bill lent them a new tent since they wouldn't be coming back. Hermione had kept her bag down her sock when the Snatchers came for them. Ginny was rather impressed with the brunette and flashed her a smile.

Hermione couldn't help but to blush. They both knew they were going to miss the cottage, Bill, Fleur, Luna and Dean but they had to do what they needed to do. During the day, they barely had time to themselves with Griphook breathing down their backs. Ginny was beginning to lose her patience as she uttered, "He could give mum some lessons."

"Yeah," Ron growled with a nod, "he really could."

Hermione found herself with a Griphook free moment with Harry. She looked in the eyes as he asked her, "What do you think is the right way to do this with Griphook?"

"Not do it at all," Hermione shook her head, "You know I disapprove of this Harry."

"I know but Hermione there's no other choice!" Harry protested.

"I couldn't give you an answer even if I tired," she said with a flare of her nostrils and an arch of her brow. "I'm sorry." She got up and looked for Ginny who was talking to Ron about the same thing and his best advice was, "we might have to wing it you know?"

Ginny nodded her head. They fell silent when they noticed Hermione come up behind them. She took her seat at the table when Griphook appeared once again. "Are you nervous?" Ginny broke the silence, "both of you?"

Ron nodded his ginger head, "I am. Not sure how this is going to work but we have to try."

"I'm more nervous about trying to be someone I'm not," Hermione uttered with a bite of her lip.

--

The rest of the day was spent with Ginny while Harry spent it with Luna. Ariana apparated in to see Ron for a bit that night and all of them were in the living room while Bill and Fleur took care of dinner. Fleur's blonde head poked out of the kitchen and asked, "'Re you staying 'or dinner Mizz Ariana?"

Ariana nodded her pretty head, "Yes, thank you Fleur."

Fleur disappeared again. "So Luna," Ariana said, "I spoke to Fred and we want you on Potterwatch, what name do you want?"

"Nargal!" Ron stated.

"That is way too obvious Ronald," Hermione rolled her eyes.

"It has to be with an R," Ariana reminded him, "Like I'm Reckless and your brother is Rapier… although I think Rodent was better for him."

Ron blushed as Ariana ran her hand over his. "R," Luna tilted her head. Her eyes seemed to stare off into space as she thought. "Rabbit, I quite like that."

Ariana laughed, "Alright Luna, you can claim that one. I think it's unique enough for you."

Hermione ascended the stairs with Ginny. They had a few moments alone when they entered the room since Luna was downstairs with Harry. They both sat on the bed and then laid themselves down staring up at the ceiling.

"Do you think tomorrow will go well?" Ginny asked.

"Doubtful, I don't think I can pull off being Bellatrix," Hermione answered with a shutter. "I'm dreading it."

Ginny turned over on her side to face Hermione. She studied her face which was something she had not done since they were safe at the Burrow. "H—Hermione?" Ginny stammered.

"Yes?" she turned her head to stare into Ginny's eyes.

"Can you see my memories?" she asked.

"No, not unless I concentrate on them," Hermione told her, "I think what happened with you is that mine just rushed into you because of the block. You were cut off from my emotions and I think I made a sort of soul dam with that."

"So what you're saying is," Ginny tried to rationalize what Hermione just said, "you placed a dam in my soul or my head and that blocked you out of me so when you released it, it was like a break. So, in other words, it was like a rush of water into a dry lake?"

"Correct," Hermione nodded, "I read about in that book under another chapter. I finished the whole thing and I thought to myself that perhaps, for the time being when we were captured that I should have done that."

"But what you did—" Ginny was cut off by the door opening. Luna came into the room with a smile. "Hello," she beamed.

Ginny smiled back at her, "Hello Luna."

"I hope I didn't interrupt you two?" Luna asked as she walked to her bed.

"No," Hermione lied, "not at all Luna. Get some sleep ok?"

"I will! Thank you Hermione," Luna beamed once again, "goodnight."

"Goodnight," Hermione nodded. "'Night," Ginny said.

Once Luna rolled over in her bed, Ginny leaned into Hermione to kiss her passionately. When the kiss broke Hermione stared into her eyes. "What was that for?" she breathed.

"For luck," she said as she closed her eyes. Hermione smiled and was once again the last one to close her eyes. She didn't sleep well however. She lay awake near dawn. She slipped out of her bed and shook Ginny awake.

--

Ginny grumbled but got out of the bed and walked outside to meet Griphook. "Are Harry and Ron coming?" Ginny asked in a hoarse whisper.

"Yes," Hermione answered, "Of course. There's Griphook, come on."

The two girls stood next to the Goblin uneasily. "You are creeping me out," Ginny told Hermione who had taken the potion seconds prior. "I know, I'm creeping myself out," Hermione admitted. They noticed Harry and Ron near Dobby's grave and started to move towards them.

Once she got near Harry, Hermione stated in Bellatrix's low voice, "She tasted _disgusting_." She shivered a bit and Ginny broke out in laughter. "I'm dead serious! Don't make a sexual joke out of it Ginerva!"

Ginny stopped laughing and then Hermione said, "She was worse than Gurdyroots! Okay, come here Ron, I'll do you first."

Ginny, once again, burst into laughter. Hermione glared at her through Bellatrix's heavy lidded eyes and Ginny tried to suppress it. "Oh, Hermione we can all tell its you even through her eyes!" she laughed.

"Um, right," Ron said, "Hermione can you please remember that I don't want the beard too long—"

"This isn't about being handsome Ronald," Hermione frowned.

"It's not that, it's just that it gets in the way," he said with a blush, "Oh, and can you try and make the nose shorter? You know, like you did it last time?"

Hermione let out a long sigh as she started to muttering under her breath as she transformed Ron's appearance. "Ginny, come here," she called to the redhead who was now not laughing. "Hermione I really don't want a big bread either please—"

"You'll get what I give you, we need to cover your face," Hermione grumbled. She then muttered once again under her breath as she changed Ginny's feminine face into a more masculine face. Both Ron and Ginny now looked more or less like twin brothers. Harry and Griphook would hide under the invisibility cloak while they tired to pass under fake identifications.

"There," Hermione said, "How do they look Harry?"

Ron and Ginny both now had brown hair, brown long beards, long, wavy and heavy eyebrows. Harry nodded, "They aren't my type but it will do. Shall we get going?"

The four of them looked up at the cottage with a sigh and then turned to walk toward the point where they could dispparate.

"I should now climb up, Harry Potter, I think?" Griphook asked.

Harry bent himself down and the goblin climbed up onto his shoulders. Hermione took the cloak out of her bag (which she hid away in the old robes) and placed it over them.

"Perfect," she said. She bent down to check Harry's feet and nodded her head, "I can't see a thing. Let's get going."

They were slipped into darkness as they hit the pavement. Ginny noticed they were wandering down Charing Cross Road where Muggles were looking at them oddly. They made it to the Leaky Cauldron in one piece. A few wizards by the bar spotted Hermione and drew themselves back into the shadows.

"Madam Lestrange," Tom muttered, and as Hermione passed him, he inclined his head subserviently.

"Good morning," Hermione said. Ginny turned her head to see Tom give a surprised look. She pressed herself near Hermione's ear and whispered, "too polite, you need to treat everyone you see like their scum."

"Okay! Okay! I will," Hermione whispered back to her.

Hermione took out her new wand which everyone knew was Bellatrix's and tapped on the bricks. They spun and opened up to reveal Diagon Alley. It was quiet and Ginny's eyes noticed the change. More stores were boarded up, posters of Harry were all over, and most importantly, more Dark Arts stores were open. She felt uneasy as they walked down the street.

There was a large number of people in mere rags on the streets begging for gold. Ginny could hear them say that they were really wizards and one by one they slinked away at the site of Hermione.

One man, who had a bandage over his eye, came rushing up to Hermione. He pointed his finger in her face and said, "My children! Where are they? What have you done with my children? You know! You know!"

"I—um I really—" Hermione stammered.

The man lunged at her. His hands at her throat, and Ginny withdrew the oak wand from her robes. A red jet flew with another red jet. She turned her head to see Ron had done the same. He was just as shocked at she was at the action.

Hermione turned her head to see the siblings covering her back. She started to have second thoughts about the plan when she noticed the homeless and wandless start to creep away.

Before she could ask the others a voice called out, "Why, Madam Lestrange!"

Hermione turned her body around to face the voice. There was a thin, tall wizard with bushy gray hair in front of her. She didn't know who he was and was hoping Harry would tell her something.

"And what do you want?" Hermione barked.

Harry breathed into Hermione's ear, "Travers, he's a Death Eater!"

"I merely wanted to greet you, but if you don't want me around…" Travers said.

Ginny recognized his voice. He was one of the Death Eaters that was at the Lovegood home. "No, not at all Travers," Hermione said trying to cover her mistake, "How are you?"

"Well, I can safely say I'm surprised," he said.

"Why are you surprised?" asked Hermione.

"Well, you're out and about. I heard that anyone involved with the manor… um… escape were confined to the home."

"The Dark Lord forgives those who have served him most faithfully," Hermione said in a dead on imitation of Bellatrix's disapproving manner. "Perhaps your credit is not as good with him as mine is."

The Death Eater looked offended but said nothing. He looked down at the stunned man, "What did he do?"

"It doesn't matter," Hermione spat, "It won't happen again."

"Some of these wandless homeless people are some trouble," Travers said, "They do nothing but beg. This one woman was asking me to pled her case to the Ministry last week!" He looked at Hermione and nodded his head, "As if I was going to give her my wand. Speaking of wands, are you using one at the moment. I heard that your own wand was—"

"I have my own wand here," Hermione said coldly as she lifted up the walnut wand. "I don't know what rumors you have been listening to but they are horribly wrong."

Ginny and Ron were huddled nearly together when Travers asked, "Who are your friends here?"

"These are pure blood wizards who have sympathy with the Dark Lord's aims. They have come here to from Transylvania to see our new regime. This is Dragomir Despard," Hermione introduced Ron. "And this is Dragos Despard." She pointed to Ginny. "They are brothers."

Travers shook both of their hands with a nod. "Well, how do you both do?"

"Well, zhank 'ou," Ron nodded. Ginny nodded as well, "And 'ou?" she asked.

"Not bad," Travers nodded, "So what brings you here and your um, sympathetic friends to Diagon Alley this early?"

"I need to visit Gringotts," Hermione answered.

"I also need to," Travers said, "Gold, so filthy isn't it? Well, we can't live without it I'm afraid. Yet, I must confess that I deplore the necessity of consorting with our long-fingered friends."

Ginny bit her lip at his cold sentence as Ron looked dead ahead with a blank look in his eyes. "Shall we?" Travers asked, he gestured for Hermione to walk ahead.

Hermione didn't have a choice. She fell into step with him and walked to the bank. _Just what we need, _Ginny thought bitterly, _a watchful Death Eater._

--

They made it to the steps and Hermione noticed the guards at the door. She knew they would be checking for anything out of the ordinary and she hoped that Harry knew what he was doing. Travers didn't notice the start the guards gave when they came over Harry's spell, but Hermione did.

Hermione's long black hair flowed with the air around her body as she climbed the steps in her best Bellatrix imitation. But one of the guards raised his probe and said, "One moment, madam."

"But you've just done that!" Hermione said in Bellatrix's commanding and arrogant voice. Travers looked on with raised eyebrows as the guard was obviously confused. He stared down at his golden probe while his companion said, "Yeah, you've just checked them."

Hermione went forward with Ron and Ginny behind them. Harry and Griphook trotted along invisibly. Ginny looked back at the guards who were scratching their heads and shrugging.

There were two goblins standing before the inner doors. Within a few seconds they were standing out in the vast marble hall of the bank. The long counter was manned by goblins sitting on high stools as they served the first customers of the day.

They moved to an old goblin and Hermione allowed Travers to go first. She turned her head to Ginny and whispered, "how do you feel about this so far?"

"Honestly?" Ginny asked.

Hermione nodded her head, "yes! Of course!"

"Nervous."

Travers was given a key and stepped aside giving Hermione room to step forward. "Madam Lestrange!" the goblin said with a shiver in his voice. Travers was hanging back, watching and so were several goblins. Ginny's eyes darted all over the bank with a nervous twitch that caused her to jerk her head a bit. She tried to hold her composure as the goblin asked, "You have… identification?"

"Identification? I—I have never been asked for that before!"

"Your wand will do, madam," the goblin told her. He held out his trembling hand. Hermione handed over the wand and to her utter surprise the goblin said, "Ah, you have had a new wand made, Madam Lestrange!"

"What?" Hermione said, "No, no, that's mine—"

"A new wand?" Travers asked as he moved forward. "But how could you have one done? Which wandmaker did you use?"

Travers' eyes became glazed and Hermione noticed at once what had happened to him. For some reason, the Goblin's eyes were still black, but not Travers. Hermione didn't want to disagree with this turn of events at the moment so she went along with it.

"Oh yes, I see," Travers chuckled as he looked at Hermione's wand, "Yes, very handsome. Is it working well?"

Hermione nodded. "Ah, that's good to hear," he said, "I always think wands need a little breaking in, don't you?"

Hermione nodded once again. Travers handed her the wand back as the older goblin clapped his hands, "I shall need the Clankers." The young goblin came in with a leather bag that seemed to be filled with metal. He handed it to the older goblin and he said, "Good! So, if you will follow me, Madam Lestrange."

He disappeared for a moment and then came around the counter. "I shall take you to your vault," he said with a smile. Travers stood near by with his jaw open while another goblin came near, "Wait! Bogrod!"

"What is it?" the old goblin asked.

"We have instructions," he said with a low bow to Hermione, "Forgive me, Madam, but there have been special orders regarding the vault of Lestrange."

He whispered into the old Goblin's ear and Bogrod dismissed it. "I am aware of this! Madam Lestrange wishes to see her vault! They are an old family! Old clients! This way please!"

They hurried toward one of the doors heading off of the hall. Travers started to walk with them much to Ginny's surprise. She could tell that he was under Harry's influence and smiled to herself, _serves him right._

--

They disappeared into the rough stone passageway beyond the door which was lit with torches.

"We're in trouble," Harry said as the cloak came off of him and Griphook. Hermione frowned at Harry for his use of the curse but Ron seemed confused. "They've both been Imperiused," Harry told him. Ron bit his lip but nodded his head. "I don't think I did it strong enough though."

"What do we do?" Ron asked, "Do we get out now while we still can?"

"We've gotten this far," Harry said, "I say we go on."

Ginny nodded her head, "I'm with Harry."

"Good," Griphook said, "So, we need Bogrod to control the cart since I cannot."

Harry pointed his wand at Bogrod but then Griphook said, "But there will be no room for that wizard." Harry pointed it now at Travers and the wizard turned around and walked off along the dark track.

"What are you making him do?" Hermione asked.

"Hide," Harry answered her. He then pointed his wand at Bogrod again. The goblin went off to get a cart and it came down the tracks with a loud clank. Ginny was almost certain she heard screaming in the main hall as they got into the cart. All of them were cramped in the back at Griphook sat with Bogrod up front.

With a jerk, the cart moved forward. It gathered speed as they went passed Travers who was stationing himself into a crack in the wall. Ginny and Hermione couldn't hear a thing over the cart's noise as they moved downwards into the maze that was the bank's core.

They moved deeper and deeper until they rushed a hairpin turn down the track. Ginny noticed the waterfall and screamed out, "OH MY!" And Griphook shouted over the loud noise of the cart, "NO!" There was no braking however as they zoomed right through the water. Hermione felt her nose fill with water and her body change. She looked down in horror as her hands replaced Bellatrix's. Ginny's face was becoming female again and Ron lost his beard.

Once they were out of the water, they gave a horrid lurch and the cart flipped them out. Ginny heard the cart smash into pieces against the wall and Hermione shrieked out a spell with her wand pointed forward.

Ginny felt like she was on a cloud as she slide into Hermione. Ginny's long red hair was matted to her face from the water as she spat it out. "H—Hermione what was that?" she asked.

"C—Cushioning Charm," she spluttered. Ron pulled her to her feet and Harry helped Ginny to hers. Hermione closed her eyes as she put her hands to her head. She felt her own bushy hair under her fingers. Her eyes went to Ginny who was standing in oversized robes completely soaked to the bone.

Ron bit his lip and Hermione knew right away that was more than just water. "It washes away all enchantments and all magical concealment! They know there are imposters here! They set the defenses off!" Griphook told them.

Hermione checked to make sure she still had the beaded bag, Ginny made sure she still had her wand and she saw Harry check for the cloak. "Everything is here," Hermione said. Harry nodded. Ginny turned her head to see Bogrod coming out of the curse. "Harry!" she cried as she pointed to him.

"We need him," Griphook said, "we cannot enter without him!"

"_Imperio_!" Harry said again. Bogrod was struck with the spell and once again was under control. Ron picked up the metal tools and rushed back to the old goblin. Hermione's ears pricked up as she heard people screaming overhead.

"Harry, I think I can hear people coming!" she shrieked. She turned her body around and pointed the walnut wand to the waterfall and cried out, "_Protego_!"

The shield charm broke the flow of the water as it flew back up the passageway. "Good thinking," Harry told her. "Lead the way, Griphook!"

"How are we getting out of here again?" Ron asked as they ran on foot into the darkness after the old goblin who was panting like a dog.

"Let's worry about that when we have to!" Ginny called. She was trying to listen but Harry asked what she was thinking, "Griphook, how much farther?"

"Not far, Harry Potter, not far," Griphook answered.

As they turned the corner, Hermione's heart skipped a beat. They were prepared for this but it didn't make her any less nervous and scared. All of them came to a halt. Before them there was a gigantic dragon.

* * *

Alright so this was a nice long one to tie you over I hope. I know I'm adding bits and bits of the whole ritual thing to each little part and we will get to the big shebang about that during the war, I promise you there is a purpose for it. Anyway, the bank part 2 will be wrapped up next chapter (I hope) which might be called Dragon so keep a look out. Like I said earlier, I might be able to update on Sunday.

Thanks for reading, reviewing, and all that good stuff!


	67. Chapter 67

Alright, here it is, the Sunday update. I'll be updating slowly from this point on I'm afraid. Too bad since we are getting to good bits. I will give you small updates if possible. Like I said, it will make it longer but I don't think anyone really cares about the length.

Thanks goes out to: _LoveHermione _(Thanks! I'm glad I'm keeping you interested!), _shounenshoujocadet_ (well there won't be much of that from here on out because of the war. I will touch down a bit on after hogwarts in another story, it won't be long, more of a 'this is what happened to them' kind of thing and there might be more romance there), _Andy Lewis _(Hehe, thanks again! I will try to feed you with updates. Omg, I read them yesterday and you are just getting better and better), and _Emeloo2_ (Thanks! I'm really glad you thought that. I can see it too, so I guess it's like they say: 'Practice makes perfect').

* * *

**Chapter 67 - Dragon**

Hermione's eyes looked down and just as Griphook had told them the dragon was chained down the floor. She watched it with a heavy heart; she could tell it was completely miserable. Ginny gulped as they walked closer to it. The pale eyes and an ugly head turned to them with a loud roar. A jet of fire spewed from its mouth.

Hermione gave a jump as she was the first one, along with Ron, up the hallway. Ginny looked to Griphook who was panting. "It is partially blind," he said, "but it is even angrier for that. We do have means to control it, it knows what to expect when the Clankers come. Give them to me."

Ron passed over the bag of metal to the goblin and he pulled a number of objects the when shaken made a loud ringing noise. Griphook handed them out. Bogrod accepted without much a fuss. "You know what to do," he told them, "It will expect pain when it hears the loud noises. Then, it will retreat and Bogrod must place his palm upon the door."

Ginny took in a deep breath. She didn't want Hermione to feel her fear but it was too late. Hermione felt it and it made her even more afraid of the dragon. She had always thought of Ginny as fearless, so the fact that she was scared made Hermione even more afraid.

They rounded the corner shaking the Clankers and the noise rang everywhere. The dragon let out a painful roar and retreated. Hermione could see the dragon tremble and her face grow hot with anger when she noticed the slashes across its face. She felt that this was not the right time to complain but it boiled over in her soul. She guessed that they taught the dragon to fear the noise by introducing hot swords with it.

Ginny could feel Hermione's displeasure with the treatment of the dragon and prayed that she wouldn't say a word, they needed Griphook and she knew that any statement about cruelty wouldn't hold up with the goblin.

"Make him press his hand upon the door," Griphook urged. Harry pointed his wand and the old goblin obeyed. He pressed his hand to the wood and the door melted away. Hermione's eyes tried to take in everything that was in the cave like place. It was completely crammed with gold, goblets, silver armor, the skins of strange animals (which made Hermione cringe) potions in jeweled flasks and a skull still wearing a crown.

"Search quickly!" Harry said as they rushed into the vault. Hermione and Ginny both remember the description of Hufflepuff's cup and Hermione—more so than Ginny—remembered what the cup looked like from a textbook. However, a gripping fear clutched Hermione's body, what if it was another Horcrux? They wouldn't know what it looks like.

They barely had time to search as they were engulfed in darkness. Ron jumped and Ginny turned her head to see the door closed. "Shit," she muttered.

"No matter, Bogrod can release us," Griphook said, "light your wands! Hurry, we don't have time."

Four wands were out and four voices rang out in unison, "_Lumos_!"

Ginny shined her wand light over the shelves and noticed the fake sword on a shelf. She frowned as she didn't see anything that looked like the cup. Hermione was searching the floor with Ron. "Harry, could this be –? OUCH!"

Hermione screamed out in pain and Ginny's hand burned as she turned her wand light on her along with Harry and Ron. Ginny noticed a jeweled goblet plummeting from her grip. As it fell it split up into numerous goblets. The floor was covered in them and it was impossible to tell which one was the real one.

"It burned me!" Hermione moaned with her blistered fingers in her mouth. Ginny rushed to her aid but had to look down at her own hand that burned but there was nothing there. She placed a hand on Hermione's back and caressed it when Griphook said, "They have added Gemino and Flagrante Curses!"

Hermione, still sucking on her finger, raised an eyebrow at him. "Everything you touch will burn your hand and multiply, but the copies are completely worthless. If you continue to handle the treasure, well, you will be crushed to death under it."

"Ok! Try not to touch anything!" said Harry but it was too late because Ron's foot had lightly touched a fallen goblet. Twenty of them spawned and Ginny touched the other, "ouch!" Both siblings now had 40 goblets around them and burned off shoes from the contact.

"Stand still! Don't move," Hermione said clutching onto Ginny and Ron.

"Just look around for the cup! Remember, small, gold, and badger! Oh and two handles! Also, if you see anything with Ravenclaw's raven on it, let me know!"

They looked everywhere with their wands, and finally up on a high shelf, Ginny saw the golden cup. "THERE!" she cried out pointing her wand at it. "There it is!" She bumped into gold coins, however, that flooded her and the heat was growing around them.

Harry, Ron and Hermione all pointed their wands at the cup. Four lights shinned the cup and Harry cried out, "Yes! That is it!"

Ron bit his lip as his foot bumped into more gold making it multiply. "Damn it," he spat, "How the hell are we going to get up there and grab the damn thing?!"

"_Accio cup_!" Hermione cried. Ginny shook her head, "No, remember that isn't going to work!"

Hermione blushed as Griphook frowned. "What do we do then Ginny?" Harry asked her.

She shrugged but then thought of something, "How about the sword? Can you touch stuff with it? Hermione, give Harry the sword!"

Hermione reached inside her robes and pulled out the beaded bag. She opened it and rummaged through it for a while before the sword came out. She handed it to Harry and he tapped a nearby treasure with the tip of the sword and nothing happened. He nodded his head. "If I could just poke the sword through the handle, but how am I going to get up there?" he pondered.

The shelf was much too high for any of them, even Ron who was the tallest. The heat from the treasure was rising and rising quickly. Hermione's face was red and Ginny had sweat rolling down her back. Her ears pricked up when she heard more noises and clanking outside. It was growing louder by the second.

"Hermione," Harry said as the noise grew even louder, "I've got to get up there!"

She raised the walnut wand, pointed it at Harry and whispered, "_Levicorpus_."

He was raised into the air by his ankle, Hermione was trying to control him but he bumped into a suit of armor that made nearly 30 copies of itself. Ron, Hermione and Ginny all screamed in pain as they white-hot copies made contact with their skin. Hermione tried to steady her hand as she guided him through clenched teeth. The two goblins were knocked into more treasure which made the room so unbearable that even Ginny was starting to cry. They all struggled as Hermione guided Harry closer to the cup. He finally got the sword through the cup.

"_IMPERVIUS_!" Hermione yelled in an attempt to keep them safe from the burning metal. But then Ginny and Hermione screamed out as Ron muffled a, "help!" They were waist deep in the treasure trying to keep Bogrod from sinking. Griphook was gone however and the only thing left were his long fingers poking up from the treasure.

Hermione flicked her wand over Harry as he grabbed Griphook, "_Liberacorpus_!" With a crash, Harry and Griphook were on top of the pile of burning treasure while Hermione, Ron, Ginny and Bogrod were sinking faster still.

Ginny watched in horror as the sword flew out of Harry's hand. "Get it!" Harry yelled. They were all fighting the pain of the burning metal. Her brown eyes noticed Griphook getting on Harry's shoulder so he could avoid getting burned.

"Where is the bloody sword?" Ginny asked as she drowned, "It had that blasted cup on it!"

The clanking sound on the other side was louder and louder and then, it was too late.

"THERE!"

Griphook had seen it and it was him who lunged after it. Hermione knew right then that he knew he was going to be double-crossed. Hermione watched in horror as the goblin grabbed the sword and swung it up over his head out of Harry's reach. The cup flew from the sword and up into the air.

Harry grabbed it as Griphook was still holding on tight to him. Hermione lost sight of everything as she closed her eyes. She was swept under the treasure and had no idea what was going on. She felt something on her hand and knew right away it was Ginny. They both gave out a shriek as the avalanche seemed to be rolling out into the hallway.

The next thing Hermione heard made her shake her head; she knew the sword was gone. "Thieves! Thieves! Help!" Griphook's voice rang over the treasure. Ginny cussed nearby as she helped Hermione to her feet. "THERE!" a voice said. Goblins and wizards were now there and Harry shouted, "_Stupefy_!"

Ginny pointed the oak wand at a wizard's throat and muttered the chocking curse she was taught. The man was gripping at his throat and when she was sure he would pass out she let go of her wand and did it to another guard. Hermione watched her with a hint of displeasure in her eyes. Red jets, silver jets and purple were lining the space and people were falling to the floor. Ron ducked from one wizard's spell and it hit a goblin that was behind him.

Hermione heard Harry's voice say, "_Relashio_!" as she swung her head around she noticed what he had done. The dragon was free as the thick chain cuffs broke apart. "This way!" Harry yelled at them. The three of them scrambled to meet him and Hermione's wide eyes noticed Harry was heading for the blind dragon.

"Harry –Harry! What are you doing?!" Hermione cried out. Ginny was holding her hand as they ran towards the dragon. "Get up! Climb on! Come on!" Harry cried.

The dragon hadn't noticed it was free yet. Harry climbed up and he in turn pulled Ron onto the beast's back. Ron helped his sister who was holding onto Hermione. They rested on the back of the dragon and it hit Hermione, the scales were too thick for the dragon to feel them.

The dragon let out a roar and Ginny held onto the scales as her brother let out an 'oof' sound. The dragon allowed its wings to open in the cramp space as it knocked over surprised goblins and wizards in its process. The four of them were now lying flat on the dragon's back as it hoisted itself into the air. They were scraped against the low ceiling and Hermione closed her eyes tightly.

"We'll never get out of here," she screamed out, "it's too big!"

But the dragon didn't agree with her. They had to hold on even tighter as it blasted a large flame that broke apart the ceiling. It was now clawing at the hole as the noise below was growing dimmer. Now the ringing in Hermione's ears was the clawing. She closed her eyes as the dust and debris fell on her. _This isn't going fast enough, _she thought. She pointed her wand at the opening and shouted, "_Defodio_!"

Ginny's eyes opened when she heard Hermione shout out the spell. She noticed right away that she was helping the dragon tear its way out of the bank. She took out her wand and helped. Within a few seconds, Harry and Ron were helping out. The ceiling was being blasted by spells and the sheer power of the dragon. They passed the underground lake and the dragon seemed to know that there was freedom coming. The tunnel was fresh with cuts, scraps and gouging from the dragon's legs and spiked tail. The clanking sound of the goblins below seemed to be a mere memory as it was fully replaced by the sound of tunneling and the spells being shouted over and over again.

The dragon's fire was keeping the way clear from the wreckage and dust and then at last, they broke free thanks to the team effort of brute force and gouging spells. They were in the main hallway and shocked goblins made way. Foolish wizards tried to stop the beast but it trampled on and burst through the metal doors. It was on the cobbled road of Diagon Alley. It sniffed the air and then spread its wings fully. Pointing its head into the sky, it took off with the four of them clinging to its back.

Ginny was grateful for the escape and the cool air was a welcome to her burned skin. She felt Hermione against her back and her head buried in her shoulder. Ahead of her, Ron was cussing loudly and she wasn't sure if he was happy or upset. They climbed higher and higher and Ginny was certainly enjoying it but she felt a mix of gratitude and fear of flight in the frail girl clinging to her.

The dragon was over London as Hermione sobbed into Ginny's shoulder, _how can you three be so content with flight? We could fall to our deaths at any minute! And how are we going to get off this thing? How will it land? It can't see very well!_

The dragon seemed to want more fresh air and they climbed even higher. Ginny could hear Hermione sob louder as they felt the clouds against their skin. "Hermione," Ginny called, "please don't cry."

"Easy for you to say!" she called back, "you enjoy this!"

"I'm just as scared—" Ginny tried to say but she felt Hermione shake her head. "No, no you aren't!" she said, "You are truly fearless, even in that cave!"

"I was scared and you know it!" Ginny protested. Hermione said nothing and just held onto Ginny tightly. Her knees dug into the dragon as she felt it come up higher. Ron, after about an hour of flight asked Harry, "What do you reckon he's looking for?"

"I have no idea," Harry admitted. The sun was setting and the thoughts ran through Hermione's head. _Is this dragon hungry? Did they feed it? Isn't it thirsty? Oh, what if it notices it has four editable humans on its back?! Will it—eat us?_

Ginny was having other thoughts as they continued to glide over the country. She saw town after town leave and lake after lake. _Isn't this thing tired? I don't want to end up in Ireland by the time it wants to land. My hands are cold and Hermione is crushing my ribs. _Ginny sighed into the sky; _I don't think I'll ever take a ride on a dragon again in my life. This isn't all that exciting anymore._

Hermione clutched onto Ginny's back when the sun was almost set. Every ounce of her body was trying to hang on tight.

"Is it just me or is this thing going to land?" Ron shouted.

Ginny looked down along with Harry to see the green of the earth and the rolling mountains of the countryside. The land seemed to come closer and closer as they lost altitude. Lower and lower it flew. It was flying in circles as it honed into a small lake.

"I say we jump into the water when it gets low enough!" Harry shouted, "We have to do it before it knows we are here!"

Ron and Ginny agreed and Hermione, after some thought and getting over sickness, did as well. "NOW!" Harry screamed.

Hermione saw Ginny launch herself feet first into the lake. She took a deep breath and followed suit. She felt like a stone sinking to the bottom and was afraid that she would never resurface again. She did, however, and her hair was a mess. Much bushy than before, she knew. Her eyes scanned the lake and there were three other splashes and ripples where the others had landed. The dragon didn't seem to notice and Hermione was relieved.

She noticed Ginny ahead with Ron and Harry and swam near them. By the time she got to them, it wasn't much a matter of swimming but mucking through mud like water. Ginny was the first to make it followed by her brother and then Harry. Hermione, who was now panting, was helped out of the water by Ginny and Ron. She felt herself loose footing and fell to the ground coughing.

Ginny didn't stop, she wanted to, but she didn't. She helped Harry put up spells while Ron sat down on the grass coughing along with Hermione. Ginny shook her head, her brother wasn't the best swimmer in the world. When they finished, Ginny took a seat next to Hermione who looked half way naked. She was covered in burns. Ginny's eyes scanned her brother and Harry. They were both just as bad as Hermione, if not worse.

She looked down to her own hands and shuddered at the sight. She too was covered in burn marks and was nearly naked. Her robes had burned off from the treasure. She covered herself up as best she could. Hermione pulled her knees to her chest as she took out her bag. She looked through it and took out some essence of dittany so they could put some on their wounds. Once they cleaned themselves up, Hermione pulled out clean robes and juice from her bag.

"What would we do without you Hermione?" Ginny asked as she took a sip of juice.

Hermione's tired eyes looked at her and said, "you would be cold, hungry, thirsty and naked."

They all laughed as they changed their clothes. At this point, no one seemed to care who saw who in the nude. They were much too cold and tired to care. Luckily, Ron and Harry didn't ask a thing about the slash marks on Hermione and Ginny's torsos. Ginny scanned over Hermione, _It's still there. I guess the boys think we got them in the bank break in or at some other time. Thank Merlin._

As they sat down again, Ron took a big swing of juice and cleaned his mouth with his arm. "Well, on the upside," he said trying to lighten the mood, "We have the Horcrux. One the down side—"

"—No sword," Harry finished for him. "No sword," Ron repeated him. "That little double-crossing scab."

Harry pulled out the Horcrux from the wet robes he removed and placed it on the grass in front of them. The sun that was now even lower in the sky made the cup glisten. It drew all their eyes to it as they drank their juice.

"At least we can't wear this one," Ron joked, "that would look really stupid around our necks."

Hermione looked across the lake to the dragon that was drinking from the lake. She sighed as she continued to look at it, "what will happen to it, do you think?"

"You sound like Hagrid," Ginny laughed, "It's a dragon, Hermione, it can look after itself."

"Yeah," Ron agreed, "it's us you need to worry about."

Ginny nodded her head and Hermione turned hers to them. She looked from Ginny to Ron, "What do you mean?"

"Well, I don't know how to tell you this but—" Ron began.

"I think that they might have noticed that we broke in the bank and stole the Horcrux," Ginny finished.

They all started to laugh uncontrollably and Ginny felt lightheaded as she fell over with Harry onto the grass. Hermione was still sitting up as her cheeks turned red and her throat felt raw. Ron, finally decided to join them lying on the grass.

"What are we going to do?" Hermione said finally, hic-cupping herself back to seriousness. "He'll know, won't he? You-Know-Who will know that we know about his Horcruxes and that we were the ones who took it!"

Ginny bit her lower lip and Ron said what she was thinking, "Maybe they'll be too scared to tell him?"

Ginny shrugged along with him as she sat up, "Yeah, they might cover it up."

Harry was lying on the grass with his eyes closed and his hand pressed to the scar on his forehead. Hermione, Ron and Ginny all rushed to his side. "Harry?" Ginny called, "Harry?"

"I don't think he can hear you," Ron said, "He might be—"

"Don't say it Ron," Hermione said.

"I know you don't like it, but he might come back with information you know."

"I know, but it doesn't make me like it anymore."

"I have a bad feeling about this," Ginny said as Harry opened his eyes. He struggled to sit up as he looked at all their worried faces.

"He knows," Harry said to them, "He knows and he's going to check the others. He wants to make sure they are intact. And the last one…" Harry suddenly got to his feet, "the last one is at Hogwarts. I knew it. I knew it!"

"What?" Ron gaped at him. Hermione sat up with a worried look on her face as Ginny stood up to her feet.

"What did you see?" Ginny asked.

"I saw him find out about the cup," he answered, "He's seriously upset and scared too. He can't understand how we knew and now he's going to check on them. The ring is first. He thinks that the one at Hogwarts is the safest since Snape is there. It will be so hard to not be seen going in there. I think he will check the last one, but he could still be there within hours."

"Did you see where in Hogwarts it is?" Ron asked.

"No," Harry told him, "He was too busy thinking about warning Snape to reveal that to me."

"Wait! Wait!" Hermione cried as she got to her feet. Harry was pulling out the invisibility cloak again. "We can't just march in there! We need a plan first!"

"Hermione's right," Ginny said. Her eyes looked over Harry's head and to the failing sun. "We need to go now though," Harry said, "Can you even think of what he is going to do once he knows that the ring and the locket are gone? What if he moves the Hogwarts one deciding it isn't safe enough?!"

"But how are we going to get in?" Ginny asked.

"We'll have to go to Hogsmeade," Harry answered, "And try to work something out once we see what the protection around the school is like. Get under the cloak, Hermione and Ginny, I want to stick together this time."

"We don't all fit under that anymore," Hermione said.

"It will be very dark, no one is going to notice our feet."

They heard the flapping of large wings as they looked up to see the dragon climbing higher and higher into the night sky. It then vanished over a nearby mountain. Hermione sighed as she noticed Ginny was already under the cloak. She took her spot next to her and Harry and Ron came under the cloak. Once they were sure the cloak was as far down as it would go, they turned and sunk into crushing darkness.

* * *

Ok, I think this was a nice long and simple chapter. I'll try to write up the next one tomorrow and then continue it on Tuesday the best I can and I'll try to update Tuesday. Mirror I think is going to be the next one so look out for that.

Thanks again for all the reviews, alerts , favorites and all that good stuff!


	68. Chapter 68

Well, here we go. I updated! Next one might come on Friday. I'm going to try my best to get it done by then.

Thanks to _LoveMica, Emuloo2 _and _Andy Lewis_ (of course!) for your reviews!

* * *

**Chapter 68 - Mirror**

Ginny felt the road under her feet and Hermione's hand clutched to her arm. Her eyes darted around to see that they were indeed at Hogsmeade High Street. Her eyes looked off to Hogwarts with a shake of her head. She turned back to Harry who was relaxing his grip on them. There was a scream that ripped through the air and Ginny felt Harry clasp her arm and Hermione grabbed her even tighter.

The Three Broomsticks door tore open and a sea of Death Eaters came pouring onto the side walk. All of them had their wands out and Ginny stuck her free hand into her pocket to feel for her wand. She took it out while Harry grabbed Ron's hand to position his wand, but there were too many of them to stun. Ginny couldn't even think about doing another spell without being noticed. She pocketed her wand again and looked to Harry who was looking around frantically.

One of the Death Eaters waved his wand and the ear piercing scream came to a halt. "_Accio Cloak_!" one of them yelled out. Harry let go of everyone so he could grab onto the cloak but the spell didn't seem to affect it.

"Not under there are you Potter?" yelled the same Death Eater. "Spread out and look everywhere! We know he's here!"

Six of them rushed for them but Harry quickly made them duck into the shadows and down a side street. They waited in the darkest place they could find and Hermione was now having a nervous breakdown. "Let's just leave! Please!" Hermione whispered to them all. "Disapparate now!"

"Great idea," Ron nodded his head in agreement. Ginny shook her head violently and before either her or Harry could say a word they heard someone shout, "We know you're here! There's no getting away from us now!"

"They were waiting for us," Harry told him, "They set up a spell to tell them when we were here and what's worse is I reckon they did something to keep us from leaving."

"That's what I was thinking exactly," Ginny said with a nod, "They've done something to trap—"

"What about dementors?" called a Death Eater. "Are you mad? The Dark Lord wants Potter alive."

"But they won't kill him," the Death Eater retorted, "The Dark Lord wants his life, not his soul. He'll be so much easier to kill once he's been Kissed."

Ginny gulped as they all seemed to agree with the idea. She felt Hermione tense up even more next to her. They all had the same thought; dementors would mean having to produce patronuses and that would give them away. Hermione was only growing more and more frantic.

"We are going to have to try to Disapparate Harry!" whispered Hermione. As she was saying it, however, she felt cold, unnaturally cold. Ginny started to shudder next to her and Ron's breath could be seen. Hermione's eyes looked up to the stars which seemed to have vanished, the lights in the streets all went out she shook her head and grabbed a hold of Harry and Ginny. Ron seemed to notice what she was doing as they all turned on the spot.

They went down a side street until they reached a dead end. Ten or more of them were coming in and coming in fast. Hermione was wondering if they could taste her fear and she noticed right away that they were coming faster and faster towards them. She took in a deep breath as they sucked in the air around them. Her eyes noticed Harry raising his wand and then she heard the spell whispered, "_Expecto Patronum_!"

She watched in horror as the silver stag jetted from his wand. The dementors were gone but now there was the scream that echoed through the streets, "That's him! Down there! Hurry up! Down there! I saw his Patronus! Yes, yes! It was a stag!"

Ginny couldn't think, she didn't know what to do. She noticed the stars come back and she didn't understand what was happening. All she felt was Hermione's hand on her arm tugging on her.

Hermione was tugged into a building by Harry and Ron. She then heard a man say, "Upstairs, keep the Cloak on, keep quiet!"

Hermione had no idea where they were until her eyes traced over a sign that read: Hog's Head Inn. She had no time to think about anything else as the four of them ran behind the counter and into a back room. It was a small room and Hermione looked up a painting. It was of a blonde girl and if Hermione didn't know better her eyes looked so much like Dumbledore's. She ignored it however as they rushed to the window.

Shouts reached them from the street below. Ginny looked down with a gulp as she saw their savior. She recognized him from her 4th year. He was the Hog's Head's barman and he was the only person not wearing a hood. She pressed her face closer to the dirty window to listen in.

"So what?" he shouted at them, "You send those bloody dementors down the street, I'm going to send my patronus right back at them! I told you I'm not having them near me! I'm not going to have it!"

"But that wasn't your patronus," one of the Death Eaters argued, "That was a stag! It was Potter's!"

"A stag?!" he roared, "Are you a moron? I'll show you your 'stag'! _Expecto Patronum_!" Something huge and horned ran down the street and out of their sight. The Death Eater's face was in a round 'o' as he said, "But that's not what I saw!"

"Curfew's been broken, you heard the noise," one of the others said, "Someone was out in the street against—"

"If I want to put my cat out, I'm going to put my bloody cat out," he spat at them. "Be damned that stupid curfew of yours!"

"You set off the Caterwauling Charm?"

"What if I did? Going to send me off to Azkaban? Kill me for sticking my nose out? Go it, then, if want to. I do hope you haven't activated those precious Dark Marks of yours because I reckon he'd be mighty upset at you for calling him in for nothing!"

"Don't you worry about us," another Death Eater said, "you need to worry about yourself!"

"I would love to know where you lot are going to traffick your illegal potions and poisons when my pub's closed down? What will happen then, eh?"

"Are you—?"

"I keep my mouth shut; it's why you come to me."

"I still say I saw a stag!"

"Stag?! Stag?!" he roared, "It's a bloody _goat_, you idiot!"

"All right! All right! We made a mistake!" said the main Death Eater, "Break it again and we won't be so easy on you!"

The Death Eaters started to walk off back onto the high street and Hermione moaned a sigh of relief. She had never been so relieved in her life. She slithered out from under the Cloak and took a seat on a wobble-legged chair. Harry drew the curtains tight as he took the Cloak off of him and the others. Ginny rushed over to Hermione and wrapped her arms around her in a tight hug.

"I'm fine," Hermione told her. She noticed Ron's worried look as he looked at her, "Really I am."

They could hear now the barman down below closing up his door and coming up the stairs. The door opened up to reveal the barman. "You bloody fools," he said as he looked from one to the other of them. "What were you thinking coming here?!"

"Thank you so much," Harry said, "We can't thank you enough. You saved our lives."

There was a long pause in which the barman grunted. Ginny noticed Harry looking at the man and a look of awe came over him. "It's your eye I've been seeing in the mirror."

Once again a long pause as Harry and the barman looked at one another. "You sent Dobby to save us."

"I thought he'd be with you," he said with a nod, "Where have you left him?"

"He's not with us," Harry said, "He was killed by Bellatrix Lestrange."

"Shame," he said, "I really liked that little elf." He turned away from them to light lamps with his wand.

"You're Aberforth," Harry said.

He said nothing as he bent down to light up the fire. Hermione breathed in as she felt the warmth surround her body. Ginny was now leaning on the armrest while Ron took a seat near the newly lit fire. "How did you get this?" Harry asked him. He was walking across to Sirius' mirror, the twin of the one he had broken two years prior.

"I bought it from Dung about a year ago," he answered, "Albus told me what it was so I've been trying to keep an eye out for you."

Ron gave a gasp and asked, "The silver doe! Was that you?"

"With brains like that you could be a great Death Eater son," Aberforth said with a roll of his blue eyes, "Didn't I just prove that mine is a goat?"

"Oh right," Ron said as he held onto his stomach, "well I'm hungry! So I can't think right."

"I have food," he said. He left the room and came back with bread, cheese and mead. They drank and ate quickly and Ginny pressed her back against the chair with a slight burp. Ron raised an eyebrow at her as she blushed. There was a silence afterwards. The only thing that was heard was the crackle of the fire. "Right then," Aberforth said, "We need to think of the best way to get you out of here. It has to be during the daylight, I don't think I can pass a goat off as a stag again. Put on your Cloak at daybreak and get out of here. You might see Hagrid up in the caves—"

"We aren't leaving," Harry said, "We need to get into Hogwarts."

"Don't be an idiot," said Aberforth.

Hermione looked back and forth from Harry to Aberforth with a weak eye. Ginny sat up in her chair waiting for the chance to defend Harry but of course, he was able to handle himself. "We have to."

"What do you have to do?" Aberforth asked. "What you have to do is get out of here as fast as you can."

"You don't understand. There isn't time and we have to get into the castle, Dumbledore— I mean, your brother – wanted us to—"

"My brother wanted a lot of things," he said, "and people had a bad habit of getting hurt while he was out carrying his big plans. You get away from this school and get out of here."

"You don't understand," Harry said again.

"Oh, I don't?" Aberforth said with a frown, "You don't think I know my own brother? You don't think I understand him? You think you understand him better than I do?"

"I didn't mean that," Harry said. Hermione cringed at the conversation while Ginny tried her best to lean back on the arm rest. She started to shake her foot uncontrollably. "It's just that he left us a job."

"Did he? Is it a nice job? Pleasant? Easy? Loads of benefits for an unqualified wizard to be able to do without overstretching themselves?"

Ron laughed grimly and then coughed at the statement. Ginny turned her eyes to him as he hung his head low. Hermione was feeling more and more strained as the conversation went on. She started to bit her nails in the process.

"It's not easy, not at all," Harry answered, "But I have to—"

"Have to? Why do you have to?! He's dead, isn't he?" he said roughly, "Let it go before you follow his reckless path. Save yourself now before it's too late!"

"I can't do that."

"Why the hell not?"

"I just can't," Harry said with a stern look, "Look, aren't you still fighting? Aren't you with the Order?"

"I was," he answered, "The Order of the Phoenix is dead. You-Know-Who has won, it's over. Anyone pretending that it's any different is kidding themselves. It'll never be safe for you here. For any of you." He pointed at Ginny, Ron and Hermione, "You'll all be in danger until you get."

"I can't leave," Harry repeated, "I have a job to do!"

"Give it to someone else!"

"I can't! It has to be me. Dumbledore told me everything—"

"Did he now? And did he tell you everything, was he honest with you?"

Hermione examined Harry's face and noticed the hint of uncertainty on his pale face. She didn't say a word as Aberforth nodded his head and said, "I knew him Potter. I knew my brother well. He learned how to keep a secret better than anyone else. He learned at my mother's knee and even surpassed her."

Hermione noticed the old man's eyes looking up at the portrait over the fireplace. She looked around looking for some other photos or paintings and noticed that there was nothing. There was no photo of Albus or anyone else.

"Mr. Dumbledore?" Hermione finally seemed to have found her voice which was shaking, "Is that your sister? Is that Ariana?"

"Yes," he answered her. "Reading Rita Seeker's stories have you girl?"

Hermione felt her face burn up as she looked down to the floor. Ginny frowned, "Elphuas Doge mentioned her to us." She tried to spare Hermione.

"That old berk," he said with a disgusted look on his face. "Thought rainbows came out of every hole on my brother's body. I guess everyone did."

Ginny had to hold back from laughing as she covered her mouth with her hands. Perhaps he didn't know about Dumbledore since he was good at keeping his secrets but it made the phrase that much funnier.

"Professor Dumbledore cared about Harry," Hermione said boldly but in a low voice.

"Did he now?" mocked Aberforth, "Funny thing is, how many people my brother cared about ended up in a worse state than if he would have just left them alone!"

Hermione arched her brows and sat up in her chair. "What do you mean by that?" she asked.

"Never mind," he said dismissively.

"No, that is a really serious thing to say," Hermione pressed him, "Are you—talking about your sister?"

Aberforth glared at her but she didn't back down. Their eyes were locked for a moment and it seemed like he was trying to get of what to say. Finally he broke out in a long winded speech:

"When my sister was merely six years old, she was attacked, set upon, by three muggle boys who caught a glimpse of her doing magic. At that age she couldn't control it, no wizard or witch can at that age. What they saw I reckon must have scared them. They forced their way in and well, they got a bit carried away trying to stop the little freak from doing it."

Hermione's eyes were huge as the fire seemed to reflect in her eyes. Ginny was flaring her nostrils and thinking how much she would have beaten them for their stupidity if it were her sister. He stood up, just as tall as his brother, and started to pace around the room.

"It destroyed her, what they had done to her. She was never right again. She wouldn't use her magic, but she couldn't get rid of it. It turned inward and drove her insane. It would explode out of her at times when she just couldn't control it anymore. Most of the time she was strange and dangerous, but the other times she was sweet and harmless.

"My father, for whatever reason, went after the little bastards that did it to her and attacked them. They locked him up for it in Azkaban. He never said why he did it because if they would have known about Ariana she would be locked up in the crazy ward at St. Mungo's.

"We kept her safe and quiet and told everyone she was ill when we moved. My mother looked after her most of the time. I was her favorite though. I was the one who had control over her and calmed her down, not Albus, not my mother. It was me. I was the one who was the closet to her. Albus was too busy reading up in his bedroom. He was too busy keeping up with the 'the most notable wizards' of the day.

"He didn't want to be bothered by her. When she was fourteen—I wasn't there, see if I was there she would have calmed down—she went into one of her rages and well, my mother wasn't as young as she was and well, she was killed. It was an accident, Ariana couldn't help herself."

Hermione noticed Ron and Harry gasp at the story. She was feeling ill at the story herself. She couldn't understand how she was sitting there listening to this horrible story. She held her head down.

Ginny wanted him to stop talking; she didn't want to hear it anymore. She wanted to cover her ears to block out his voice, but she knew she couldn't. She bit her lower lip and when she thought he was done with his story, he continued.

"So that little incident put Albus' little trip around the world with Doge to a halt. The pair of them came home for the funeral and Doge left while my brother stayed behind. Albus had to settle down as the man of the house. Ha!"

Aberforth spat into the fire and Hermione cringed at him. She thought the act to be rather disgusting.

"I told him I would look after her. I told him I didn't care about school, but he told me I had to finish my education and he would take over as from my mother. It was such a comedown for Mr. Brilliant. No prizes to be won for taking care of your insane sister, stopping her from blowing up the house every other day. But he did alright, until he came around."

"Grindelwald. At last, my brother had an equal. Some jerk who was just as brilliant and well liked as he was. Ariana took a backseat she did. They had their grand plans for the benefit of the Wizarding world, and if one young girl was neglected then it didn't matter. They were working for the greater good! But no, after a few weeks I had it! It was time for me to go back to Hogwarts, so I told them. I told both of them, face-to-face like I'm talking to you now, I told them, you better give up now. You can't move her, she's in no state to be moved around!

You cannot take her with you, wherever it is you going! He didn't like that. Grindelwald didn't like it all. He got angry and in my face. He told me I was a stupid little boy. I was trying to stand in the way of him and my brilliant brother. Didn't I understand, my poor sister wouldn't have to be hidden once they had changed the world and led wizards out of their hiding? When they had taught muggles their place?

"And then we fought. I pulled out my want and he pulled out his. I had the Crucio curse used on me by him. Albus was trying to stop him and then the three of us we started to duel. There was flashing of lights and well I knew it set her off.

"I think she wanted to help, but she didn't really know what she was doing," his face turned pale as he sucked in his breath, "and I don't know which one of us did it, it could have been anyone but the point is—she was dead."

Ron and Ginny were both as pale as he was. He dropped down into a chair and seemed to look off into space. Hermione was trying to wipe the wet tears from her face but more of them just seemed to fall. "I am so—sorry," she whispered.

"Gone," he croaked, "Gone forever."

He wiped his nose and cleared his throat so he could continue on with the tale, "Grindelwald left. He had a track record in his home country and he didn't want to add Ariana to his list. Albus was free though. He didn't have to worry about his sister anymore. She was just a burden after all—"

"He was never free," Harry said.

"Excuse me?"

"Never," said Harry, "The night that your brother died, he drank potion that drove him out of his mind. He started to scream, he was pleading with someone who wasn't there. 'Don't hurt them, please. Hurt me instead.'"

Ginny nearly jumped off the arm rest and Hermione and Ron gapped at Harry. He had never told them, any of them, details of what happened that night in the cave. "He thought he was there. He thought he was seeing Grindelwald hurt you and her. It was torture for him."

"How can you tell that you aren't as dispensable like my little sister?" he finally asked after a long pause.

Hermione fidgeted in her chair and shook her head, "I don't believe it. Dumbledore loved Harry," she said.

"Why didn't he tell him to hide then?" Aberforth shot back at her, "Why didn't he tell him to save himself? Here is how to survive?"

"Because," Harry said before either Hermione or Ginny could retort, "sometimes you have to think about more than your own safety! Sometimes you have to think about the greater good! This is war!"

"You are only seventeen!"

"I'm of age, and I'm going to keep fighting until I cannot fight anymore. I am going to press on even when you have given up!"

"Who says I gave up?"

"The Order is dead," Harry repeated, "remember that? You-Know-Who has won?"

"I didn't say I like it, but it's the truth!"

"No, it isn't," Harry said, "Your brother knew how to defeat him and he passed that knowledge over to me. I'm going to carry on until I win or I die. Don't think I don't know how this might end. I've known for years."

Aberforth did nothing. He sat down in his chair and stared off into space. Hermione looked from him to Harry with a worried look on her face. Ginny finally spoke up, "We need to get into Hogwarts! If you can't help us then we'll have to wait until tomorrow and find our own way in. If you can help us, well now is a good time to tell us."

Aberforth looked at Ginny then his eyes turned to Harry who nodded. He seemed to do nothing but look into Harry eyes for a minute. He then got up and cleared his throat. He walked over to Ariana's portrait and said, "You know what to do."

She smiled, turned, and walked away. She didn't do it like the others. She didn't walk out the sides but rather down the long tunneling behind her. They watched her slight figure retreat until she was finally eaten by the darkness.

* * *

Next one might be called Entrance. I'm already planning some things for it so I'm sure I can write it up by Friday. I'm re-reading Deathly Hallows (if you haven't noticed already) so I can alter it to the pairing. I also have to think up ways to extend the war.

Alright, so see you soon and thanks much for all the alerts, reviews and love.


	69. Chapter 69

I had this one written up but for some stupid reason I never uploaded it! GAWR! Anyway, I will write up 70 as soon as I can! I sprained my ankle so I've been at work and then straight to bed when I come home (which sucks).

Thanks to justaname, Emeloo2, Andy Lewis (That works lol), and buff802y (Yeah, I know, there will be, but it is going to be centered on the war with a twist of their relationship in it).

* * *

**Chapter 69 - Entrance **

Ron stared off into the portrait watching Ariana walk away. "Um, I've never seen a portrait do that! Where is she going?"

"Hogwarts," Aberforth answered, "there's only one way in now. You have to know by now that they have all of the old passageways guarded. How you expect to get anything done with Snape in there is beyond me, but I guess it's up to you. You did say you were prepared to die."

"But what… where?" Hermione couldn't get the right question out of her mouth as she stared into the picture along with the other three. The tiny white dot that was her came closer and closer until she was finally there again. Hermione noticed at once that she wasn't alone.

There was someone with her, someone taller, thinner. Hermione's eyes seemed to be playing a prank on her; she could have sworn that this long haired bruised boy walking with Ariana was Neville. "Neville?" she whispered.

Ginny started to jump excitably as they came to the front of the portrait, "it is him!" The beaten and torn Neville smiled and jumped out of the painting and screamed out, "I knew you would all come! I knew it, Harry!"

"Neville, but how did you—?" Harry was trying to form words but nothing really could come out of his mouth. Neville hugged Harry tightly and then hugged the others. "Ron!" he said with a hug. He then moved over to Ginny, "Ginny!" Another bear hug was given to Hermione last. "Hermione! I knew it! I just knew it!"

"Neville, we are happy to see you too!" Hermione beamed as she hugged the beaten boy tightly. He backed away from her with a wide smile but up this close she could see the damage on his face.

"Neville!" Ginny exclaimed, "What is wrong with your face?! What did they do you?"

Neville shrugged, "What this?" He pointed to his swollen eye, "This is nothing. You should see Seamus. The girls are in bad shape as well. I'm telling you, this is nothing. Um, Ab?"

The old man took in a deep breath and then sighed, "yes Longbottom?"

"There might be a couple more on their way."

"A couple more?" he repeated, "You know there's a curfew—"

"It's ok," Neville assured him, "they are apparating into the bar. Come on, we need to get going." Neville helped Ron into the passageway and was about to help Hermione but Ginny smiled at him. "I got it."

She climbed into it and held out her hand for Hermione to grab. She pulled her up and into the long tunnel. Harry was left, "thank you again. We would be lost without you."

"Take care of yourself because I don't think I can save you again," Aberforth said with a frown.

Harry finally made it and the five of them started down the path. Neville was holding onto a lantern as they shuffled their way down. Ron looked around and finally asked, "How long has this been here?"

"They sealed off all the passageways at the beginning of the year," Neville answered, "There's no chance of getting in anywhere else. But never mind that; is it true that you broke into the bank? Is it true that all of you rode on the back of a dragon?"

"Yeah, it's all true," Harry answered.

Neville started to chuckle. "Wow that is amazing! What did you do with the dragon?"

"Hermione wanted to keep it as a pet but we let it go into the wild," Ron told him. Neville laughed as his eyes landed on a very annoyed Hermione.

"Don't exaggerate Ronald," she said, "I merely wanted it not to be coped up in that bank!"

"What have you been doing?" Neville asked them, "I mean, I know you aren't out there just hiding out."

"You're right," Harry nodded, "but please tell us about Hogwarts, we need to know what to expect in there."

"Well, it's been not itself since everything happened," he explained, "Do you know about the Carrows?"

"The Death Eaters?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah, well they teach and they do punishment if you know what I mean. The other teachers are supposed to send us to them if we misbehave but none of them are doing that. They hate them as much as we do," Neville sighed a bit in the dark passageway. "Amycus, the bloke, he teaches what used to be Defense Against the Dark Arts, but now it's just Dark Arts now.

"We are supposed to practice things like the Crucio Curse on people who have earned detentions—"

"What?" all four of them shouted at once. "That is inhumane!" Hermione added.

"I know, but that's how I got this slash here on my face." He pointed to it. "I refused to do it. Well, there are some people who love doing it. Crabbe and Goyle do, and I bet you, it's the first time they've been good at anything!"

Hermione bit her lower lip and started to look over at Ginny nervously. To her surprise, Ginny was red in the face with pure anger at these accounts. From her feet to her head, Hermione could feel the burning rage that is locked deep inside Ginny. It was like a volcano that was about to explode and Hermione was growing more fearful of what Ginny might possibly do.

"Alecro, the sister," Neville went on, "She teaches some screwed up form of Muggle Studies where we 'learn' that muggles are animals, that they pushed us into hiding, and how order is going to be restored soon.

"I got this other cut from her because I asked how much muggle blood they had in their family." Neville pointed to another deep gash on his face. Hermione cringed.

"That isn't the right time to mouth off is it?" Harry asked. Ginny shook her head, "no! I would have done the same thing if not worse and so would you!"

Harry looked shocked. Ron turned his head to his sister, "I wouldn't. There's a time and a place and I don't think in that classroom is a good time or place to do that!"

"If they said anything about me, you would," Hermione looked away to a wall.

"Yeah," Neville nodded, "you didn't hear the old bat. The thing is, it helps when people stand up to them. It gives us all hope. I learned that from Harry.

"But they could kill you," Ron said with wide eyes.

"It doesn't matter," Neville said, "They don't want to spill too much pureblood, even if I am a blood traitor. Yes they said I was one. Anyway, they just torture us if we mouth off."

Hermione cringed at the sound of the word torture. She knew what they were going through because of what was done to her. She looked down to the floor and the vision of Bellatrix standing angrily before her flashed in her mind. She flinched at the thought and Ginny looked to her. "Are you alright?" she whispered.

Hermione could only nod her head but she knew that Ginny knew she was lying. "The only people who are in any real dangers are those who have people on the outside. They get taken hostage you know Luna got kidnapped because of what her father was printing in his papers."

"She's all right, we saved her," Ginny told him.

"Yeah I know, she managed to get a message to me." He turned over the fake gold coin from D.A. in his hand. "We all use these; they are beyond handy." He beamed at Hermione, who for the first time since entering the tunnel, smiled at him. "The Carrows never have been able to figure out how we've been communicating. We used to sneak out at night and write Dumbledore's Army is recruiting and things like that on the walls."

"You used to?" Harry asked him.

"Well, it got more difficult when we lost Luna and Ginny, you left with them so we didn't have your fire power." Ginny blushed at this and Neville went on, "They knew that me, Luna and Seamus were the leaders of the little group and they kept telling us how much they wished Ginny was there so they could torture her."

"Why me?" she asked.

"Because you are a blood traitor and you are the one who would most likely help us lead the D.A. meetings and so forth. Anyway, Michael Corner and myself got the worst of it. They beat us hard and it was so horrible for a time. We both got caught letting go of a first year from the dungeons. They tortured him badly."

"Poor Michael," Ginny uttered.

"People got scared away from D.A. and I couldn't ask anyone to do what Michael did. We just dropped those stunts. We are still fighting though. Doing underground things and well, you'll see. Anyway, you know how they would kid nap kids to get the adults to do what they wanted?"

The four of them nodded their heads scared of what Neville was going to tell them. "Well, they used the reverse on me because they thought it was going to be the only way to shut up me up. Ha! They went for Gran—"

Harry screamed out along with the other three, "they what?!"

"Yes, but here's the thing, they thought they could get her, but they bit off more than they can chew! They thought she was some poor old witch living alone, ha, so they sent off some pipsqueak to take care of her." Neville started to laugh, "Dawlish is still in St. Mungo's and Gran is on the run now. She sent me a message and told me that she was proud of me. I was truly my parents' son."

"That's great," Hermione smiled at him once again. He beamed at her and continued to speak, "Only thing was, once they realized they had no real hold on me, they decided to either kill me or send me off the Azkaban so I ran off."

"But we are going towards Hogwarts now—" Ginny said.

"You'll see. We're here."

They turned a corner and walked down some small stairs. There was a door which Neville opened and to unseen people he called out, "Look who is here! Didn't I tell you?"

As Harry and the others came into the room people started to shout out. "HARRY!" "It's Potter! It's Potter and the others!" "Ron!" "Hermione!" "Ginny!"

Hermione looked around the room but the only thing she could make out was flashes of color, lamps, lights and then she was engulfed with the others into a sea of hugs, claps, pats on the back, and their hair being ruffled. Hermione felt someone shaking her hand at one point as well.

"Ok, ok, relax," Neville called out and everyone rushed back. Hermione and Ginny both looked at the room in awe. They had no idea where they were. Hermione noticed Susan Bones, Terri Boot, Michael Corner, Cho Chang, an out of uniform Hannah Abbot, the Patil twins, Lavender Brown, Ernie Macmillian and many others. There were different hammocks and chairs under banners. The Hufflepuff area of the room was an old gold color and black. Gryffindor had its bright gold and scarlet colors. Ravenclaw shined brightly in bronze and blue. Hermione noticed at once that only one color and banner was not present and she thought of how anger Ariana would be.

"Neville, we actually did get a Slytherin to join D.A." Hermione called to him. She didn't care where they were at that moment. Neville was shocked, "really? Who?"

"She left the school last year," Hermione told him, "her name is Ariana Bianchi."

Neville nodded his head, "I remember her. She's dating Ron isn't she?"

Ron blushed and nodded his head. "She's really great and have you been listening to Potterwatch?" Ginny asked.

"Yes," Neville nodded. "Reckless," she said with a smile. "That's her."

"Oh! Well, that changes it! We need at least a small token to her even if she's the only good Slytherin now," Neville called as he pointed his wand and a Green and Silver Slytherin banner came down.

"Where are we anyway?" Harry asked.

"The Room of Requirement!" Neville laughed, "Surpassed itself right? Anyway, the Carrows were chasing me and I knew I had just one chance for some kind of hideout. So I ran past this and this is what I found! Well, it wasn't like this when I found it, it was just Gryffindor based but it grew with all of them."

He pointed to the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff students who seemed to have doubled since the first D.A. "And the Carrows can't get in?" Harry asked.

"No," Seamus called out. Hermione was taken a back. Neville was right, he was much worse. She couldn't even recognize the boy. His face was bloated, bruised and cut. "It's a proper place to hide out and plan. As long as one person stays here, no one can get in. It's all down to Neville. He really gets this room."

"We haven't come back to stay I'm afraid," Harry told them. "There is something important that we have to do—"

"What is it?"

"I can't tell you."

"Why can't you tell us?" Susan Bones asked. "I mean, it has to do with You-Know-Who's destruction right?" Neville nodded, "Yeah, aren't we all fighting him?"

"Well, it does but—"

"Then we will help you," Neville said.

The others seemed to clap and nod loudly. The Hufflepuffs in the back rose to their feet along with some Gryffindor students. "You don't understand," Harry said, "We, we can't tell you. We have got to do it alone."

"Why?" Neville pressed.

"Because, it has to do with something that Dumbledore left us. Just the four of us," Harry explained.

"We are his army, we are in this together," said Neville boldly.

"Yeah, you four have been out there on your own," Hannah stepped forward.

Ginny shook her head and Ron said, "It hasn't been a picnic you know."

"I didn't say it was, but I don't see why you can't trust all of us. I mean, we have been through hell. You don't know what happened to me when my mother was killed by those blasted idiots! We have proven that we are loyal! Loyal to Dumbledore and loyal to this school!" said Hannah like a proud Hufflepuff.

"Look," Harry began but didn't know how to finish. Ginny was going to help him, but the door behind them opened up.

"We got your message!" Luna said as she came in with Dean and Ariana. "DEAN!" he ran to hug his best friend. "Hello everyone! Hello you four! I knew you would be here!"

"It's so great to be back, but what is with that one lousy Slytherin banner? Didn't you tell them?" Ariana looked at it with a hint of sadness.

"Yes," Hermione said. She bit her lower lip and then Ariana said, "I wish I was another house."

Ron rushed over and hugged her tightly. "You're ok then?"

"What does it look like to you? I'm fine you big silly boy you," she said hugging him. "How are you here?" Harry asked. He walked over to Luna and held onto her hands, "How did you—"

"I sent for them," Neville said, "I guess they told Ariana here to come with them. I promised her to a message when you turned up. We all knew you would come back. And we knew when you did, it would mean revolution. That we are going to overthrow them!"

"Of course!" Luna held Harry's hands and brightly she said, "Isn't it? Harry? We are going to fight them out of Hogwarts right?"

Harry looked down at their linked hands and tried to say something. Anything. "Listen," he said, "I'm sorry, but that's not what we came here for. We have to do something and then—"

"You are going leave us in this mess?" Hannah demanded.

"No!" said Ginny and Ron at the same time. "What we are doing is in everyone's best interest and benefit!" Ginny said. "Yeah! It's all about trying to get rid of You-Know-Who—" Ron tried to continue.

"Then let us help!" Neville said with a hint of anger in his shaking voice, "We want to be a part of it!"

There was a rush of noise behind them. Fred, George, and Lee Jordan were now climbing through the hole. They stood there with smiles on their faces and George asked, "so what is the plan?"

"There is no plan!" Harry said. Ginny looked around at all these new people coming in and shook her head. "Just going to make it up? That is the best kind of plan!" George smiled.

"No, you moron, that isn't the way to do it," Ariana scolded him. "Harry—"

"No! You have got to stop this Neville!" Harry turned to the boy, "What did you call them for?"

"We are fighting! Aren't we?" Dean asked. "The message said Harry was back and we were going to fight! Well, I need to get a new wand and well—"

"You haven't got a wand?!" Seamus looked at him.

Ron turned to Harry, Hermione and Ginny and pulled them into a huddle. "Why can't they help?" he whispered.

"What?" Harry and Ginny said together.

"They can help," he whispered to them. Hermione nodded her head. She began to think that it would be faster with all of them helping them. "Ron is right," she nodded, "Have them help us look. Just do not tell them it's a horcrux."

"Are you—" Ginny began but Hermione cut her off. "You and Harry do not need to do things alone. You both need to remember you have us and them."

"All right," Harry said. "Listen up," he called to them. "We need to find something and the only way we can is with your help. It's going to help us overthrow You-Know-Who."

Everyone started to chatter excitably and Harry held up his hand. "This something, it belonged to Ravenclaw. Does anyone know what that might be?"

He turned to the group of Ravenclaws, Padma, Michael, Terry, and Cho, but it was Luna who answered. She walked over and held Harry's hand again.

"Well, there is her lost diadem," she said, "I told you about it, don't you remember Harry?" She looked into his green eyes with a smile.

"Yeah, but the diadem," Michael said, "Is lost! That's sort of the point, Luna."

"When was it lost?" Harry asked.

"Centuries ago, that's what they say," Cho answered. "Professor Flitwick says that the diadem vanished with Ravenclaw herself. People have looked but," she appealed to her fellow Ravenclaws, "no one has ever found it, have they?"

They all shook their heads no. "What is a diadem?" Ron asked.

"It's a crown dummy," Ariana said with a laugh.

"Yeah," Michael nodded, "it's a kind of crown. Ravenclaw enchanted it so that the wearer would be enhanced in wisdom and intelligence."

"And none of you have ever seen anything that looks like it?" he asked them.

They all shook their heads again and Harry looked to Ron, Hermione and Ginny who were disappointed. Hermione rubbed her chin, _An object that has been hidden for that long, well, it doesn't seem like a good choice for a horcrux. _

"If you want to see it, well what is supposed to look like, I can take you up to our common room so you can see it!" Luna exclaimed.

Harry turned around to face her, her hand still grasping his. Ginny held onto Hermione's hand as they looked to one another. They both had the same thought, _I hope this is a good idea._

"How do we get out?" Harry asked Neville.

"Over here."

* * *

Alright, I have to think up how to write the continuation when Luna and Harry are the ones in the common room and so forth. I'll have to re-read further, but I'll try to update soon. They are knocking down my bathroom, living room, dining room and kitchen so I might be updating really slow while the construction goes on so I'll keep you updated on that.

Thanks for reading!


	70. Chapter 70

Another mishaps. Seems I wrote this and never updated it. What a drag.. I was in the ER twice this week for some unknown reason (yes the doctors still don't know what is exactly the matter with me, but hey, I'll get an answer soon enough I hope). It's been hard for me to do anything and with work and all, well, life has been a drag. Anyway, I'm sorry for making so many of you wait. But here it is.

Well, in any case, here is my long list of thank yous.

potterhead0013 (thanks once again for the kind words), LoveHermione (grin), Andy Lewis (Thanks once again my friend. I haven't seen much on your story! Hope you are alright! No writer's block now!), Emeloo2 (Oh yes, her fate might be much worse this time out), jeffhawke (Well, thank you! Ariana's name came from a thought in my head but since I knew nothing about Italian culture, minus some points, I just chose her name based on Dumbledore's late sister. She is half English so I guess we can chalk up my mess up to that half of her. Oh and I will be changing it from JKR's version. I just want to keep when Harry is with them some what in tact. However, since the war will be extended, there will be plenty of changes. I just wanted to keep the pre-war stuff somewhat to the book.)

* * *

**Chapter 70 - Lost**

Ginny took a seat as Luna and Harry disappeared under the cloak. She watched them leave into the school through a door. She sighed as Neville closed the door behind him.  
"This is going to be so utterly boring," she said with a puff of air that blew a loose strand of hair out of her face.

Hermione glared at her, "This is important. We have to see what it looks like."

"Why?" Hannah said. She moved now so close to Hermione that she could see the freckles that lined the girl's green eyed face. She blinked at the question and the fierce look that came from her.

"Because we might have to find this lost diadem," Hermione answered her.

"But if it's been lost for as long as the Ravenclaws said, what is the point of looking for it?" she asked.

Hermione tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear as she stepped around Hannah. "What if you only thought it was lost, what if it was in the same place and only certain people knew about it?"

Hannah's face, along with all of the Ravenclaw's faces, was twisted in confusion. "We wouldn't know," Cho said from her seat. The slender Ravenclaw got up and walked over to Hannah and Hermione.

"That is a good point Hermione," Cho went on, "but who else would know? I mean, our head of house doesn't even know and well, he's been head for a very long time."

"Would you believe You-Know-Who wanted it and perhaps found it?" Hermione asked the girl who gasped.

"Why would he want something from Ravenclaw?!" she asked with a surprised look on her pretty features. "Because he was obsessed with the school," Ginny answered as she got up.

Cho said nothing more as she retreated back to her seat. "Like I said, this is boring, can't we do something while they are trying to break into the common room. I mean, I'm sure they are having all sorts of adventure up—"

"No," Ron said, "What kind of trouble can they get into? They are just going and coming back. It's not that hard Ginny."

"You'd be surprised," Ariana said with a frown, "these stupid Death Eaters sometimes aren't that stupid. What if one of the—"

"Heads find them?" Hermione finished, "They would protect Harry, even Slughorn would."

Time seemed to move slowly as they were there waiting on the return of Luna and Harry. Ginny sat down under the Gryffindor banner on the hammock, Hermione laid down while she played with Ginny's hair. "What is going to happen?" a third year Gryffindor asked.

"Yeah, are we actually going to fight You-Know-Who?" another third year from the Hufflepuff house asked.

"If we are lucky," Ginny answered, "we will and we will win. We can end this nightmare."

"Yeah," Neville nodded, "I mean there's only so much we can all take. I mean, I'm going to rebel against them for as long as I can!"

"Even if we die," Hannah added. "This school means too much to me to let it down. I mean, I am going to be—"

"—scared," Ernie finished for her with a frown. Hannah nodded at him. Ernie's eyes were puffy and bruised and he had large gashes down the front of his face. Ginny looked at the boy and asked, "How did you get all of those injuries?"

"I acted out in Dark Arts," he answered, "I didn't want to use the Crucio Curse on Justin, but Goyle did and well, it was too much for him. You know he's a muggle-born, and well, they… they… killed him after they tortured him."

"What?!" Ginny nearly jumped onto her feet, "How could they do that?!"

"They didn't care, you know most muggle-borns left the school, but Justin lost his parents, and well, he had no choice. They treated him so bad because of his house too. All of the other houses other than Slytherin have been tortured or killed or both. The only Slytherin who was every nice is in this very room now, even if she wasn't nice to me in my first year." His puffy eyes turned to Ariana who was leaning against a wall with Ron.

"What did you do to him?" Ron asked her.

"I was a pain in the ass Ron," she said with a sigh, "I was friends with the wrong crowd and I used to tease the other houses like most other Slytherin. One day, in my fourth year, I was out in Hogsmeade and I met a boy. His name was George Weasley." She looked at him as he nodded his head. "He was a year older than me and had his twin. I became friends with them and was shocked to learn what family they were from and what house. They taught me that it doesn't matter.

Blood matters not, house matters not. Nothing does. All that matters is how you treat others and they were the most fun to be with. Well, in his seventh and my sixth, we ended up seeing each other. I realized then that I loved him more as a friend. And then I met you Ron the next year.

And my life really took a turn. I joined DA and I have never looked back."

"We need more of you right now," Seamus said. Dean nodded his head, "We really do."

"You know we might want to let the order know," Fred said suddenly. "I mean, they will want to be in this war, right?"

George nodded his head, "I believe so brother. I can let them know if you give me the chance."

"Alright but please be careful, we don't need anyone seeing you," Ariana said as she clung onto Ron. Ron looked at his brother with a nod.

Ginny got up and walked over to him, "You better not let mum in here because you know she won't let me fight in this war. I'm too young as she says."

Hermione got up and walked over to Ginny and placed a hand on her shoulder, "You are too young to throw your—"

"How about you? Only 2 years older than me, aren't you? I mean—"

"Three years," Hermione reminded her, "I'll be 19 soon."

Ginny said nothing. She moved back to the hammock with a spoiled look on her face, "Don't let mum come. That's all I'm asking."

"I can't promise you much since mum is part of the order Gin," George said, "Aberforth isn't going to be too happy about me leaving and coming back but oh well!"

George left the room as everyone sat in silence. Ginny was sulking in her hammock as she lay back down. Hermione moved to her and lay next to her. "Please don't be mad," Hermione whispered to her, "if you die I don't—"

"So it's ok for you to die and leave me alone?" Ginny shot at her, "If you die, I die. If I die, you die. That's how it's going to work Hermione Granger. And if we make it out alive I want to make you my wife. Is that clear?"

Hermione was taken a back by Ginny's words, "But we are so young and well—"

"No, I'm the young one as you said, and I think I'm quite capable making my own decisions. We are bonded." Hermione felt her hand be swept up into Ginny's and she then felt lips brush against it. "You and me. Forever."

"I know," Hermione whispered. The two of them fell to the hammock with a soft thud. They closed their eyes until they heard people rushing into the room.

"Where are we?" Mrs. Weasley shouted as she entered the room. "Please Molly," Lupin said, "we need to find Harry."

Ginny nearly hid behind Hermione as she heard her mother's voice. George came close to them and shook the hammock. "Ginny?" he whispered. "I'm sorry, I tried."

He backed away from it and Mrs. Weasley was already checking on her kids. "Ron, are you alright?"

"Yes mum, I'm fine," Ron said.

"You are in so much trouble for passing off what you did! Oh! When I found out—!" Molly moved from him to the twins. "And you! You knew didn't you?"

The twins kept quiet but Bill spoke, "mum please. He had his reasons."

"You knew too! Oh, my sons! Did Ginny know? Where is Ginny? Ginny?! I know you are here!"

Ginny was pushed off the hammock by Hermione, but she still hid, "Ginny, why on earth did you run away with your brother? You are both in so much trouble! I told you not to go to Hogwarts but I did not tell you to run away!"

"Mum!" Bill said again as he spun his mother to face him. "Please we need to wait for Harry and then we can decide what we are going to do. I think we should fight."

"Think? No, you know," Kingsley said. "We have no other choice and what better place than Hogwarts?"

Mrs. Weasley was fighting with Ginny, Mr. Weasley and Bill about her fighting. Hermione was tugged on by Ron. "Come here," he said, "let them bicker it's going to take forever for them to get anything right. I got an idea.

"I told Ariana that we had to destroy the cup but I told her not to ask questions. So, do you have the cup in that bag of yours?"

"Yes," Hermione pulled out the beaded bag from her sock and opened it up to find the cup with her hands. "What are you insisting?"

"The Chamber of Secrets," Ron said, "We have to kill this thing but we have no sword—"

"Ron! That's brilliant! Ariana, you don't mind helping us?" Hermione looked at her.

The raven haired beauty shook her head 'no', "I don't at all. I mean, as long as I get in on this secret later."

Ron nodded, "yes, I promise. Come on!"

Ginny turned her head and noticed Hermione leave with Ron and Ariana. She turned her heel and tried to shout but the door closed. "DAMN IT! Where does she think she's going?! And without me!"

"Ginny calm down!" Mrs. Weasley called out to her daughter. "I'm sure she has her reasons. They are all of age unlike you!"

"I am not a kid!"

At that moment, Harry and Luna came in through the door. "What did I miss?" Harry asked.

"Hello Harry," Lupin called out, "So I hear we have a war on our hands?"

"Who called them?" Harry asked.

"I did," George said, "D.A. is here and we need the Order."

"We have to look for what we need to look for," Harry said. "And why don't we guard the castle in the meantime?!" Neville called out.

Ginny started to sweat as she saw a long hallway, red hair in front of her, and raven hair. This wasn't her thoughts, these were Hermione's eyes.

--

Hermione rushed down the hallway and into the entrance of the Chamber. "Wow, I heard rumors about this, and well with the whole Harry as the heir, anyway," Ariana looked down the long tunnel, "this is amazing. The heir just had to be You-Know-Who huh?"

"Yeah," Ron said, "Come on we have to act fast." He looked at the entrance and tried to speak Parseltongue. It took Ron a few tries, but he finally imitated what he heard Harry say to open the locket. "I did it!" Hermione cheered and Ariana nodded her head, "Impressive Ronald."

They moved down the tunnels and finally made it into the chamber itself where the fang lay. "Whoa, what is that?" Ariana gasped at the sight of the remains.

"Basilisk remains I think?" Ron answered half hearted as he looked at the long skeleton lying on the floor.

"I wish Ginny was here, she knows this place. Well, after what had happened to her," Hermione suddenly felt horrid for leaving Ginny behind to deal with her parents. She wanted her there.

--

"Ginny!" Mrs. Weasley barked. "Where are you going?!"

Ginny was heading for the door while Percy came into the room. He was making up with the family and honestly she was far too concerned about Hermione to care about her long lost prat of a brother. She turned her heel as her mother stared at her.

"No! Mum! Listen to me! My whole family is here! I am not going home to wonder what is going on! Besides! I am a part of Dumbledore's Army!" Ginny barked back.

"A teenager's gang!" Molly roared.

"A teenager's gang that is about to take You-Know-Who on which is something that no one but the Order has done before!" Fred said.

Lupin held up his hands, "Listen Molly, how about this, Ginny stays here to look at the war but doesn't get into the fray?"

"I—I don't know—"

"That's a good idea," Mr. Weasley spoke up, "Ginny, you stay in this room, you hear me?"

"But!" Ginny said. She didn't want to leave, she didn't want to stay there. She wanted to be out in the action. She wanted to be with Hermione.

"No buts," Mr. Weasley gave her a stern look. She nodded and took a seat as the others walked away. Harry rushed to Ginny, "Where are Ron, Hermione and Ariana?"

"I don't know," Ginny said bitterly, "They left me here to rot."

"Enough Ginny," Mr. Weasley scolded his daughter over his shoulder, "I'm sure they went to the great hall."

--

"Ew, you want me to?" Ariana knelt near the skull of the giant snake, "Oh but I can't do this, it's so gross!"

"I know, but we need you to," Ron said, "I need to show my sister this cup destroyed or else she is going to kill me."

"And me," Hermione added, "Trust me, you do not want to be in the rage of Ginny."

They bent down next to Ariana as they pulled and yanked at the teeth but none of them would budge. "Ok, we need to use magic on these," Ariana stated. She took out her long slender wand and pointed it to the fang.

"_Diffindo_," Ariana muttered with a flick of her wand. The fang broke off at its tip and landed on the floor. "There, that was much smarter," she nodded as she picked it up.

"Well, um, what next?" Ariana asked. Ron took the fang in his hands and placed the cup on the floor. "Hermione, you need to have a go at this. I mean, it's just so much fun," he told her.

"Oh yes Ronald, when you were—never mind—so I just stab it then?" Hermione asked as Ron handed him the fang. He nodded his head, "go on!"

Hermione let out a grunt as the fang stabbed the cup. A flash of yellow light rushed out of the cup and nearly knocked her over. "Oh!" Hermione called out as she looked down. "That was brilliant!"

"Wow, great stress relief huh?" Ariana laughed, "Pack that up and let's get out of here. This place makes me feel like I really should be in another house."

--

Ginny was left alone in the room which was a bad idea. She was about to leave when she was distracted by a rush of pleasure and joy, it was then that she knew what had happened. She was in the room, that dreaded room, but the cup, it was destroyed. She saw a blur of speed as she ran with Ron and Ariana out. She saw two broomsticks and felt her fear rise as Ron gave a reassuring smile from the broomstick next to her. She felt a gulp and then another blur of speed as they rushed out of the tunnel that Ginny knew well. A smile spread over her face but it was taken off when she felt someone press into her.

"Where are you going? I really don't think you are old enough to put your life on the line," said a familiar voice. Ginny was rushed back into her body and her eyes met with Tonks' eyes.

Ginny laughed nervously, "Leaving? Well I wasn't going anywhere, did you, um, well, did you happen to, um, bump into my mother?"

"No, but knowing her she wouldn't want you out there anyway," Tonks said, "I thought you would be home."

"No," Ginny said, "I want to be out there."

"Don't rush death," Neville's grandmother said, "but I understand you. You want to fight and make your parents proud of you."

"I want to make her proud of me," Ginny said, "I can't be a coward."

"Spoken like a true Gryffindor," the old woman said with a smile, "but you have plenty of time for that young lady."

--

Hermione rushed to the tunnel and Ariana pulled the broomstick out from under her as she looked back at a very timid Hermione, "Hermione, you did well for someone who's chicken about flying." she teased the brunette as they turned a corner. There at the end of the hallway was Harry.

"Harry!" Hermione called out. The boy ran towards them and saw that Hermione had her hands full (although her knuckles were white from holding on to everything so tight while riding that damn broom!) while the other two were carrying their fair share of items.

"Where the bloody hell have you three been?!" Harry shouted.

"Chamber of Secrets," Ron said casually.

"Chamber – wait what?!" Harry said coming to a halt in front of them.

"It was Ron's idea! And we took her along for an extra hand!" Hermione said breathlessly, "don't worry she doesn't know a thing, she merely helped. There I was with Ginny and then all these things happened with her parents and that's when Ron took me aside!"

"Me and him were talking," Ariana said, "about things that I didn't know. He just said he needed to do something and I said ok. Then he said, we need Hermione."

"That's when I pulled her," Ron said, "I thought of it all Harry."

"What the—" Harry said in disbelief.

"Something to you know, destroy it, I thought of it Harry," Ron said with a smile.

"But how did you get in?" he asked, "you need to know Parseltongue!"

"He did it!" Hermione shouted.

"Yes! He did! And he was brilliant! Show him Ron!" Ariana said. The two girls grinned as they turned to Ron who did a weak imitation of a hissed noise.

"It was the sound you made when you opened the locket," Ron said, "I got it right after a few tries."

"You were amazing!" Ariana said proudly. "He was!" Hermione agreed.

"So?" Harry asked.

"So another one down mate," Ron said. He pulled the remains out of his jacket.

"I stabbed it because Ron wanted me to feel how good it felt!" Hermione said.

"That sounded all wrong Hermione," Ariana laughed, "you really should stop—"

"It's not my fault you have a sick mind!" Hermione laughed.

"GENIUS!" Harry shouted.

They was a loud explosion above them, the war has begun. He looked down to them and noticed Ariana drawing out her wand and mounting the broomstick. "Where are you going?" Ron asked.

"To fight," she said, "you don't need to worry. I know you have more things to do and I won't be holding you back."

"But—" Ron tried to speak as he rushed to her side. She placed her free hand on him and kissed him deeply, "I will survive and you will fight with me. So don't be a wuss and do what you need to do."

With that, she sped off on her broomstick down the corridor. "ARIANA!" Ron shouted. "Damn it," he sighed.

"There's no time Ron! I know where the diadem is!" Harry said, "It's where I hid my potions book last year. It's where everyone has been hiding things for centuries! He thought he was the only one to find it. Come on!"

The walls trembled again as he led the two of them back to the Room of Requirement where an anxious Ginny waited and knew her lover was coming back to her.

* * *

Thanks for reading and I will write another one and hopefully I won't forget to upload it!


	71. Chapter 71

Here we go. Quite a chapter, and I must say, you are going to hate me these next few chapters. You are really going to. Just a warning.

Thanks to_ LoveMica, Clarissa, potterhead0013_, and _Emeloo2_. You guys are fast with those reviews!

* * *

**Chapter 71 - Fiendfyre**

Ginny threw herself around Hermione the second the brunette entered the room. "Oof! Ginny!" Hermione let out a surprised gasp as the fangs clattered on the floor.

"Where have you been? Wait, never mind, I know where you have been! Are you alright? I knew you were scared and—"

"How'd you know she was scared?" Tonks asked with a raised brow. Ginny looked up with a pink face. She scratched the back of her head in a sheepish manner and answered in a muffled voice, "instinct I guess…"

"Are there still people on transit here?" Harry asked.

"I was the last to come through," Mrs. Longbottom said with a smile, "I sealed it, I think it unwise to leave it open seeing as how Aberforth left. Have you seen my grandson?"

"He's out there fighting," Harry answered.

"Naturally," she smiled again, "If you can excuse me, I really should be out there with him."

With a surprising speed, the old woman ran off to the stone steps and left through the door. Hermione noticed (through Ginny's red hair since she hadn't really let go since the girl got back into the room) that Harry was looking questioningly to Tonks.

"I thought you were with Teddy? Why are you here?"

"I couldn't stand not knowing what was going on anymore, so I left Teddy with my mother. Have you seen Remus?"

"He was planning to lead a group of fighters into the grounds and—"

Tonks didn't let him finish, she too sped off to the door without another word. Ginny smiled at them, "Well, well, so what now?"

"We need to clear this room and then come back into it, as I told Hermione and Ron, I know where the Diadem is," Harry told her. He turned his heel and lead them out of the room. Ginny, with a large grin on her features, pulled out her wand. "Yeah! Let's go get them!"

"Ginny!" Hermione called out, but it was empty. Ginny was out in the hallway with Tonks helping her clear out enemies and there was Ariana on her broom. "Hey Ronkins!" she winked at him.

The redhead turned pink. "Ronkins?" Hermione asked. "She actually calls you that?"

"Um, well," he turned evener pinker, "I see nothing wrong with it."

Harry glared at them, "Now? Really? Come on! There's a war going on!"

Hermione rolled her eyes and pulled out her own wand as she tried to pull Ginny away from the fray. She sent out a well-aimed jinx even before Hermione could reach her. "Ginerva!"

"Don't call me that," Ginny glared. Aberforth came out from the dust and yelled out, "Good girl! What an arm on you! Haha!"

"Thank you," Ginny called with a bow and one of Ariana's homemade curses into another group. "Hey, Ginny," Ariana called out, "I cooked up some more, watch me."

"_Accipedamnum_!" her voice rang out and a long strand of grey shot from her wand and hit a female Death Eater in the chest. She let out a long scream as she clutched her insides. Ariana landed on the ground and held out her wand again, "That makes their insides feel like they ate lead, understand?"

Ginny nodded her head. "We don't have time!" Hermione called out. Ariana shook her head, "there is always time to learn, you should know that."

Hermione was taken aback by her statement, but she was right, these spells she made up did seem useful, even if they were slightly on the dark side. "Please don't be mad at this one Hermione," Ariana grinned, "_aqua fortis_!" What seemed like acid shot out onto the robes of some Death Eaters causing them all to scream loudly. Hermione could see the burns forming on their skin, "nitric acid! Are you mad?!"

"This is the last one so pay attention," Ariana said obviously ignoring Hermione's question, "_silentium_!" She cast the spell on a man that was about to utter a curse, but his voice seized to carry over the wind. "That spell cuts of vibration in the caster's voice. A little different than Langlock, alright girls, have fun."

Ariana got on her broom again and rushed into the air. Tonks was listening to spells and clutched her hands to her side. "Where is Remus?!"

"He was dueling Dolohov, I haven't seen him since," Aberforth answered. Tonks didn't say much as she sped down the corridor. "Tonks!" Ariana called. "I better go with her. Take care Ronkins."

Aberforth rushed down after her as Ariana trailed behind them on her broom. Hermione could see her silver, grey and red spells shooting from her wand until finally she saw nothing but dust. "Let's go! We are wasting too much time!" Harry called out.

Hermione and Ginny stuck close as the war echoed behind them, Harry had managed to get the room to open its hiding place. It was the same place Hermione and Ginny were confronted by Slytherin. "And he never thought that someone would find it in here? Is he stupid?" Ron asked. His voice bounced off the walls of the long room that was stuffed to the core with items of long lost items from long gone students.

"He thought he was the only one, little did he know or think that other people use this room. Come on, we have to find it," Harry answered.

"_Accio Diadem_!" Hermione called out in desperation but nothing came flying at her. _This is has got to be like the blasted vault. What a pain, _she thought to herself with a sigh.

"It's not going to be easy is it?" Ginny asked.

"No, let's just split up, everyone to another direction," Harry said, "Look for a stone bust of an old man wearing a wig and a tiara! It's standing on a cupboard and it's most definitely in here."

They all turned to walk down the corridors and Hermione could instantly hear everyone's footsteps echo away from her. She held up her hands to her chest and kept her wand out in front of her. Her brown eyes looked up at the towering piles of junk that has collected over the years and thought, _I'm being silly. No one is going to attack me! I just need to calm down and keep my eyes open for the diadem. Yes, that is all I need to do. Calm down Hermione._

She then walked forward, _he said it was here, is it near here? A wig? Sounds so odd…Wait, what's that noise?_

--

Ginny whipped her body around, she thought she saw the wig, but clearly she didn't. She moved more and more into the pit of lost items. _Ugh, this place gives Ron's room a run for its money,_ she thought with a disgusted look on her face. She came up to a chest with empty alcohol bottles in it. _Wow, someone has been doing some drinking, _she looked down at the bottles and walked on.

--

Hermione stopped short when she heard Ron call out to Harry, "Harry? Are you talking to someone?"

She then heard another voice yell out, "_Descendo_!" Hermione let out a scream as a wall of objects came crashing around her head. "HERMIONE!" Ginny yelled. "RON!" Harry yelled on the other side.

"_Finite_!" Ginny and Harry both called. The tower of objects seemed to stop. Hermione could hear now Malfoy's voice clearly. "No!" he shouted, "if you wreck this room you will bury the diadem you moron!"

Hermione's hands were over her head to stop the objects from crushing her, she looked up to see two redheads clawing her out of her garbage coffin. "Hermione," they called out in unison, "are you alright?"

"Yes, but Harry, I can hear—"

"You heard right," Ron whispered.

"What's the matter Draco?" Crabbe's voice called out, "It's Potter the Dark Lord wants, who cares about that die-dum thingy anyway?"

"Idiot!" they heard Draco call out and then they heard flesh hitting flesh. "Potter came in here to get the diadem," Malfoy said. "Must mean what? Who cares! I don't have to take orders from you! You and your dad are finished. You hear that Draco?"

"Harry?" Ron looked up from Hermione, "What the hell is going on over there?"

"Harry?" Crabbe mimicked Ron, "What the – OH NO! YOU! _Crucio_!"

Hermione pushed the objects off her head and looked into Ginny's eyes. As if they read each others minds, the two girls separated and Ginny pushed her brother out of the way. "Wha—" Ron asked confused.

"STOP! You idiot!" Malfoy shouted. Hermione now had him in her sights. She saw that Harry was alright but was looking for the diadem that seemed to disappear from his sight. She muttered under her breath.

"The Dark Lord wants him ALIVE!" Malfoy yelled again.

"So? I'm not killing him, am I?" Crabbe yelled back. Ginny now had him in her sights. "But if I can then I will! He wants him dead anyway, so I don't see—"

A jet of red shot passed Crabbe's head and then another shot of red. Hermione was at one corner and Ginny at another. Crabbe dodged both spells by an inch or less. "What?" Crabbe asked. Ginny then noticed that Malfoy moved Crabbe out of the way. "Idiot!" she heard him yell.

"It's that mudblood! Look! _Avada Kedavra_!"

The green spell came towards her and Ginny was now enraged. She was relieved to see Hermione duck out of the way. She rolled on the floor and pulled her wand out in front of her body. Harry shot a stunning spell that shot Malfoy's wand out of his hand. It rolled away under a pile of useless trash. "Don't you bloody kill HIM!" Malfoy yelled again.

Ginny thought back to Ariana and shouted, "_Accipedamnum_!" The grey spell hit Goyle in the chest. That was all Harry needed to disarm him. Goyle was now on his knees clutching his chest. Ginny muttered something under her breath and ran towards Hermione. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, focus on the fight," Hermione narrowed her eyes at the girl, "I don't need you worrying about me the whole time. Come on!"

Ron ran from behind one of the aisles, "_ignis fatuus_!" A shot of red flame came from his wand but missed by inches. The fire seemed to fade away when it hit a near by wall. "What is that?" Ginny called out.

"You weren't the only one to learn a thing or two from Ariana," Ron said, "she's brilliant!"

"_Avada Kedavra_!" Crabbe called out. "RON! Watch out!" Hermione called. Ron looked in time to jump out of the way of the green jet. Hermione rolled on the floor and let a spell go, it was the spell Ariana had taught Ginny. _Forgive me,_ Hermione thought.

Malfoy was caught in the spell instead of Crabbe who seemed to be lucky. He was dodging all of the spells shot at him. Malfoy was turning red and Ginny knew exactly what was used. _Bold Granger, _she thought, _I would have made his blood boil too._

"It's somewhere here!" Harry yelled at Hermione who was looking at him. "Look for it! I need to go help Ron and Ginny!" Harry was about to get up and run but Hermione's wide eyes passed right over him as if he weren't there.

"HARRY!" Hermione screamed so loud Ginny felt the vibrations of her cry. She got up with a start and ran to. Fear was gripping her and making her nearly stop in her tracks. "What is—"

There was a roaring sound as he saw Crabbe running out as hard as he can. Ron looked up in horror as he ran but stopped short of what he saw. "Like it hot, scum?!" Crabbe screamed. "ARE YOU INSANE? YOU HAVE NO CONTROL OVER THAT!" Hermione yelled at him. She watched in horror as abnormal flames seemed to engulf the room.

"_Aguamenti_!" Harry tired to put out the fire, but the water had no effect on it.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Ginny yelled, "RUN! JUST RUN! RUN LIKE HELL!"

She grabbed Hermione's arm and her feet hit the floor so hard she didn't even notice the pain surging through her body. She felt Harry and Ron behind her. And as she looked over her shoulder in horror, she noticed that this fire, it was turning into beasts. Dragons, raptors, serpents, chimeras they all rose and fell consuming the lost items in the room.

Ginny's eyes made Hermione worry. She had never seen the redhead so scared ever before. The fear was gripping them both as they noticed the uncontrolled fire circle them. "What can we do?! What can we possibly do?!" Hermione was asking in a panic.

"Over here!" Harry and Ginny said in unison. They both grabbed two broomsticks from the rubble. Harry pulled Ron onto the broom while Ginny hoisted Hermione onto the other broom. She felt the brunette's grip tighten around her waist. _Please dear Merlin_, she thought, _no more brooms_!

Ginny kicked so hard on the ground that Hermione actually buried her head into the redhead's shoulder. They soared up over the flames and over the hungry mouth of a raptor shaped flame. The raptor fell into the piles of lost treasures and garbage consuming it. The smoke was hard to see through as they looked for the door.

There was nothing but fire as Ginny's keen eyes looked around for Malfoy and Goyle, even Crabbe. She saw nothing. _Damn them_, she thought, _I never wanted it to be this way! Dying in a fire! Well, it is their damn fault anyway. But still, it is human life I guess. I mean, damn it_!

"Harry! Ginny! What the bloody hell are you doing? Leave them! We have to get out of here!" Ron roared from behind Harry.

"I would love to Ron but they are human you know!" Ginny barked back.

"Since when do you care? It's—to – DANGEROUS!" Ron bellowed as Harry and him descended into the fire. Yes, he had heard it too. A scream. "NO!" Hermione groaned into Ginny's shoulder. "We have to," Ginny said. She too went after Harry into the smoke.

Ginny's eyes picked up on Malfoy and Goyle. She signaled to Harry as if they were playing a simple game of Quidditch. Harry nodded as he soared his broom in. "What the hell! No!" Ron complained.

Harry extended his hand as Ginny pulled an unconscious Goyle onto her broom. "HARRY! IF WE DIE FOR THEM! I WILL KILL YOU! YOU HEAR ME!" Ron was screaming.

"YOU CAN'T KILL HIM IF YOU ARE DEAD YOU MORON!" Ginny roared back. She rose her broom into the sky as Hermione held onto the unconscious boy. She let out a gulp and the fear gripped Ginny's heart. _Oh no_, she thought through clutched teeth, _please not now Hermione. Be brave!_

A large chimera broke through the endless burned and charred wood and clamped its lion mouth down, but missed Harry and Ron who had Malfoy with them. They rose up into the air and followed Ginny who was maneuvered beautifully through the flames and smoke and found the path to the door.

She didn't even seem to notice that Harry had ducked to get the diadem until Ron and Malfoy both yelled out: "What are you DOING?! The door is that way! Follow GINNY!"

Ginny looked back but saw nothing. She turned her head, and with a sigh lunged the broom through a doorway and into the clear air. Hermione breathed in deeply as the broom landed perfectly on the ground. "Where are they?!" Ginny asked as she looked up into the room.

The door was wide open as Harry, Ron and Malfoy came crashing onto the floor. "YOU COULD HAVE GOTTEN US KILLED!" Ron yelled as he jumped to his feet. "What were you thinking?!"

Malfoy, who crawled over to Goyle was muttering, "Crabbe… Crabbe…"

Ron turned around, "He's dead. Get off it. We could have died in there too you know. Better him then us."

Hermione got up to her feet and looked at Harry who, like her and the others, had singed hair and a blackened face from the smoke. She raised her brow, "Harry, what is that on your arm?"

"Oh, this? Just the diadem," Harry answered. It was blackened, charred and melted. The words etched on it, Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure, were faded. Hermione watched it in horror as a black-like blood came oozing from the diadem.

The diadem vibrated on Harry's arm and broke apart. "It—that was Fiendfyre," Hermione whimpered. She moved over to Ginny and grabbed the redhead. She placed her head on her shoulder, "Sorry?"

"Fiendfyre – cursed fire – it is one of the spells that can destroy a horcrux but its so dangerous! You have to know exactly how to control it, if not, well you saw the damage it did," Hermione explained. She let go of Ginny for a moment so she could brush off her blackened jeans, as the soot came off her legs she asked, "How did Crabbe know how to even cast that?"

"He must have learned it from those moron Carrows," Harry said with a roll in his eyes.

"Shame he wasn't paying attention when they explained the part about controlling and you know, stopping it," Ron said sarcastically, "If he hadn't tried to bloody kill us, I would feel sorry. But really, he's dead and it was his own damn fault."

"Harsh Ron, but I have to agree with you," Ginny said. Hermione said nothing as she brushed the black soot from her face. She looked up at them, "Don't you four notice something?" she whispered to them, "This means, all we need is that snake—"

She was cut off as yells, shouts and curses filled the entire hallway. Ginny's head turned to see her brothers, Fred and Percy dueling hooded and masked Death Eaters. There were jets of light as the hood fell from one man.

"Hello, Minister!" Percy roared as he sent a jinx straight at the man's chest. Thicknesse fell over in agony. Percy leaned forward, "did I mention I was resigning?" Another jinx hit the man in the head sending him flying into other Death Eaters.

"You're joking Perce!" Fred laughed. The battle seemed to be won by the two brothers. The Death Eaters lay down at their feet. Fred looked at his brother with a tear in his eye. "You are actually joking? You haven't made a joke since—"

The air around all of them seemed to compress and then explode. Hermione let out a scream as she flew. Ginny grabbed at her holding tightly. She was blackened out and then came back in a world of pain. The air was cold and Ginny began to think, _did the wall just explode?_

She was shielding Hermione from a piece of wreckage. The brunette looked up into her brown eyes, fear etched on her face. Ginny, however, wasn't scared until she heard a terrible scream. Harry found his way to them and his hand was outstretched for Ginny to grab onto. She held his hand as she pulled Hermione to her feet. They were looking around to see where the scream came from and then she heard it. Sorrow gripped her, _what is it Ron?!_

"No! No! NO!!" Ron shouted in agony. But Hermione knew it wasn't out of physical pain. Her eyes darted to him and her heart sank, "NO FRED!!"

Percy was kneeling, shaking Fred. Tears in his eyes as he shook harder. "PERCY! No! Stop!" Ginny ran towards them. Her eyes fell on her brother's face. "F—Fred?" she knelt down near him and held his face in her hands.

"No, please no," Ron cried next to her. "FRED!" Ginny groaned. The agony of losing her brother gripped her body and soul. It was so much that Hermione fell to the floor gripping her torso.

"Hermione?" Harry kneeled next to the brunette who had tears streaming down her face at the same time Ginny did. She felt Harry's hands on her and all Ginny could see was Fred dead stare. "No… Fred… no, please, I love you Fred…" Ginny lowered her face to his and allowed her tears to flow over his face.

* * *

Ok, that was death number 1. I hate to say there will be more but some others will be spared! You're still going to hate me in this extended war which will most likely happen next chapter!

Oh and yes, my pen name is the chapter name because the spell is awesome. It can consume it all and it's damn scary but I loved the Spain cover to book 7 just for the pure art of it.


	72. Chapter 72

I didn't want to make this chapter so short, but my gf has the day off today and I haven't been seeing or talking to her much lately. So I'm in a rush to call her back, so my author's note is going to be quick. Sorry! I hope this is enough to keep you happy and full until I have a chance to write tomorrow. Well, at least I hope I have a chance tomorrow.

Thanks to:

Clarissa (I'm so sorry to hear that. Death really does suck. Thank you for not hating me!), potterhead0013 (not quite. I will spare some and kill others. I think you might see that in this chapter.), LoveMica (thank you for not hating me as well.), Emeloo2 (haha! I guess not?!), jeffhawke (Thank you! Glad I could deliever that. Haha, it's fine! No beating yourself up! Aye, I thus re-wrote book 6 to my liking. It was a bummer. I hope the movie is better. Deathly Hallows was by far excellent. So much so, I just had to put a femmeslash twist to it.)

* * *

**Chapter 72 - Destruction**

Hermione couldn't move. Ron yelled out to her, but she couldn't hear him. Her body was a complex swirl of emotions: grief, confusion, despair, and depression. She tired to look up but could not. She could see the curses flying over her head, but in her soul, she knew she didn't care. _This soul bidding, _she thought, _it's become too dangerous. I-I can't do this. Hermione, snap out of this! You have to save Ginny. If she feeling this way. No!_

"Hermione! Get up!" Harry shouted. He was pulling on her ripped robes trying to get her on her feet. Her brown eyes looked up to see curses flying into the room, or rather what was left of it. "H – Harry?" Hermione tried to speak.

"Please, get—Oh! Shit! No stay DOWN!" Harry had pushed himself on top of her to stop a green jet from hitting her. "H – Harry?!" Hermione looked at him in disbelief. "Please don't get yourself killed for me!"

"I can take care of it, get up now and get Ginny," Harry told her. He looked into her eyes and thought of something. "You looked just like Ginny. The same facial expressions. Is there a reason for that?"

_Cunning Harry, _Hermione thought. "You are sharp but I can't tell you that," Hermione answered, "it's a long story and I rather not." Hermione was brought to her feet as the curses flew past her head. She felt the intensity of some of them as they blazed past.

She saw both Percy and Ginny crying over the dead body of Fred. It struck Hermione like a ton of bricks. "GINNY! Please get up!"

"Percy!" Ron yelled, "Ginny! You are both going to get killed! Please get up!"

"NO!" Percy roared, "No – No!"

"Ginny, Percy, listen to me, we can't do anything for him," Ron said, "We have to go!"

Ginny's head came off her brother's dead body as she heard the worst thing in the world: Hermione's terrified scream. She was hit in the back with a spell and fell forward. Harry had caught her. "Hermione!" Harry shouted.

Ginny got her feet and ran forward through the large hole in the wall and pointed her wand at a laughing Dolohov. "Aw, did I hit your little girlfriend with a stunning spell? Too bad! I was just warming her up to kill her, but I guess you'll do! _Avada Keda—_"

"_Avada Kedavra_!" Ginny's spell hit him dead in the chest as he flew into the grass on the grounds. "You bloody bastard—"

Ginny rushed back inside and was met by Harry's wide eyes, "she's fine, Ron brought her back. What the hell did you do?"

"I saw green light Ginny," Ron looked at her, "He didn't try to kill Hermione."

"Yet, he was mocking me," Ginny said, "He was going to kill her and there is no way that is going to happen! You hear me? No bloody way!"

Hermione's weak smile made Ginny realize that she was not angry with her which made Ginny calm down a bit. "I'm sorry, I really shouldn't have used that spell, but, I knew he was going to, so I just—"

"Its fine," Hermione said, "I saw it. I saw that he was going to kill you and I know, for some reason that he was going to kill me too."

"What the hell? How are you even seeing what Ginny sees? What is going on here?" Ron asked.

"Now is not the time," Harry said, "we need to, we need to—PERCY!"

The brother was trying to move his brother's body. Tears were streaming down his face. Ginny ran to him and helped him with the body which was one of the most painful things she's had to do. She found a place to put his remains without no one bothering him. "Rest now, Fred, just rest," Ginny told him as if he could still hear her. She held out a trembling hand and closed his eyes.

Percy got to his feet and rushed down the corridor. "Percy! Where the—"

Ron was running after his brother and next was Ginny. "What is it with this family?! Wait!" She yelled after them.

Hermione and Harry ran behind them and as they turned the corner, they saw Percy look angry and the warrior in him was released. "ROOKWOOD!" he roared. He took off after a tall man that had been chasing students, but before Ron or Ginny could after their brother, the wall caved in.

"PERCY!" Ron and Ginny both bellowed. Hermione grabbed Ginny as Harry restrained Ron. "Ron! Listen! LISTEN TO ME RON!" Harry pulled on his friend but the redhead seemed not to listen.

"We have to help! Percy!" Ginny said through gritted teeth.

"There's no time for this," Hermione pulled her into her arms, "I want to get those Death Eaters too, but please listen, we need to go after the snake, please, Ginny."

There was a thick silence as the two siblings seemed to stop fighting. Ron pushed away from Harry and walked in the opposite direction. He seemed to be lost in his own thought as Harry looked at his friend with an understanding glint in his eye. Ginny was not fighting, but Hermione could feel the burning rage in her.

"We will fight them," Hermione said to them, "We will have to. You understand that? We have to reach that snake and we have to fight to get there. Please, don't lose sight of what we have to do. We are the only ones who can end this!"

Hermione let go of Ginny with one hand so she could wipe the tears from her face. Ginny felt the nervous nature of the girl who was holding her and turned around. "Please don't cry," Ginny said. She turned herself around in her one arm and pulled Hermione into a tight hug. The two seemed to hug for what seemed to be forever.

Harry was muttering something and then coughed which broke them apart. "War? Remember?" Ron said, his voice dripping with hate and remorse.

Hermione pulled slightly away from Ginny and turned to Harry, "You need to find out where Voldermort is because he will have that snake with him. He will, won't he? Do it Harry – Do it now."

Ginny took this advantage to hold Hermione tightly as Harry went off into a daze. It seemed he was able to do it. Ron stood near him to make sure the boy did not tip over and collapse as he came too.

Ginny's warm arms seemed to grasp Hermione tightly as tears rolled down her face. "Please don't scare me again," Ginny whispered to her, "I really don't like killing them but if I must."

"I know," was all Hermione could get out.

Harry had come back and nearly fell over into Ron who was ready for it. "He's in the Shrieking Shack. The snake is with him, it has some sort of magical globe protection or something around it. He—He just sent Lucius to find Snape."

Hermione's mind buzzed with the sound of battle and the utter bemusement of this statement that Harry just uttered. "What? He's in the damn shack? Just sitting there?" She was completely outraged. She pushed away from Ginny and started to grab her head. She could not believe it. "He's not even fighting?! COWARD!"

"Hermione please," Ginny said. She placed a hand on her shoulder to calm her but she could feel that the brunette wasn't going to calm down that easily.

"He doesn't think he needs to fight," Harry said calmly. "He thinks I'm going to find him."

"But why?" Hermione shot out. She was now in such a rage at this, Ginny's face was contorted in the same menacing glare. Ron, she could tell, had noticed this and cocked an eyebrow at them.

"He knows what I'm after," Harry stated, "He's keeping the snake close to him because he knows I need to kill it. I'm going to have to go to him to kill Nagini."

"Right," Ron said standing himself straight up, "We can't give him what he wants. No sir, here's what we do, we can't be trapped, so you three stay here and I'll go under the cloak and I'll get—"

"No," Harry cut him off, "You three stay here, I'll go under the cloak and I'll be back as soon—"

"No," Hermione cut him off now, "it makes much more sense if I take the cloak and—"

"Don't you even dare think that, you should all just stay out of my way and I'll go—" Ginny was cut off by Hermione, "You know I'm just as capable—"

"POTTER!"

Three masked Death Eaters appeared. Hermione took a breath and looked down at the floor. There was a staircase, she thought so quickly that they could not get their wands raised to even attack. "_Glisseo_!" she said with her wand to the stairs. They turned into a slide and all seven of them fell down the slippery slope.

Ginny let out a scream as they rushed down uncontrollably but Hermione had another plan. She raised her hand to a tapestry and uttered "_Diffindo_!" That made a tear in the tapestry which came falling down to them. "_Duro_!" was her next spell of choice.

She pushed it with her feet in front of the four of them and Ginny nudged it to help. As they fell down they were nearing a wall, the three Death Eaters seemed to not know what was going to hit them.

Gravity had taken its toll on them. The stone hard tapestry crushed them all. Ron's eyes were wide, "this isn't a wall…" Hermione didn't understand what he was saying at first but then it hit her, "a door?!"

"Bingo," he said, "Get back!"

They flattened themselves against the rock hard tapestry and allowed it to push the door open. They were now lying on the door, and under the three crushed Death Eaters. Hermione made a disgusted look as she saw the blood trickling from underneath them. There was so much of it. The crimson flood seemed to run over to a very exhausted McGonagall. She was ushering in a herd of desks that had come to life. She did not seem to notice them or the river of blood on the floor.

Her eyes were dead set on the Death Eaters. That was all she seemed to see, "CHARGE!" She now turned the corner and disappeared from their site. Hermione got to her feet and tried her best to be disgusted by the blood.

Ginny stood on the tapestry and the door. Her face looked to Harry, "Get the cloak on and end this madness."

He ignored her it seemed as she felt the cloak fall on her. She then noticed it was on all four of them, "Harry we are really too big for—"

"Shh, no one will see our feet," he said.

They ran towards a staircase and made their way down it. They then turned into a corridor that was covered wall to wall with duelers. Dean had most likely won himself a wand as he was battling Death Eaters.

Travers and Yaxley were there to assist on the dark side. Parvati and her sister Padma were helping Dean fight them off. Ginny had such an urge to join the fight, but she knew she could not. She was on a mission. She was on a mission that would end this.

They continued to run from that room into the next. There was Professor Sprout with what seemed to be Venomous Tentacula. She was holding the potted plant up so it could happily grab Death Eaters and reel them in. Hermione quickly noticed she was doing this to protect students who were dragging their injured friends across the floor.

Hermione's eyes widened as she noticed a Death Eater sneaking up on the Professor from behind and before she could even react, she noticed two stunning spells shot out. One hit, the other missed and nearly hit Neville who had come with more plants to help out.

He seemed to come from no where and didn't seem to notice the spell that missed him nor the spell that hit the Death Eater. His plant tangled itself around the Death Eater and started to pull him in. Unconscious, he made no effort to escape and succumbed to its venom.

Hermione looked to see Harry and Ginny, both their wands raised. She blinked at them but there was no time to even react. Ron, Harry and Ginny seemed to take command of the situation as they headed towards marble stairs. Once down stairs, they saw what seemed to be gleaming emeralds. Hermione looked up to see that the Slytherin hourglass was torn apart.

Her eyes landed on something much worse than that. Fenrir Greyback had a limp, barely moving Lavender Brown in his jaws. He was in his full werewolf form as he fell to the floor with strength.

"NO!" Hermione shouted. She raised her wand to protect Lavender. All the memories of fifth and sixth year flashed brightly in her head. "No! Lavender!" Hermione shouted again.

He was thrown off balance by something, but it wasn't Hermione's wand who caused it. She looked up to see a very excited Sybil Trelawney. "You like that you mangy mutt!" she called. She seemed to be throwing crystal balls from the top banister.

The werewolf let out a groan, but Lavender did not release from his strong grip. "Let her go!" another voice called. Two broom riding girls came into the room. It was Angelina Johnson and Katie Bell.

Another crystal ball came crashing down and hit the werewolf square in the head. That attack was followed by two spells spinning together. They hit dead on and Lavender was released from the jaws. Her body, however, did not seem to move, not even to let out a single breath.

* * *

Is she dead? Did I make her one of the ones to die? You will find out soon enough! Stay tunned!


	73. Chapter 73

Sorry for the delay. Loads has been going on in life (not to mention I keep getting side tracked by other stories running around in my head). But here we go. Another installment! Yay! More blood! More violence! More love (sorta)!

Thank you to potterhead0013, Emeloo2 (Yeah, I guess I did do that huh? Well, more Hermione time to come! There is plenty of room for them all. Haha yeah, she was in for a hard time), jeffhawke (Well, they know something is up, but they aren't sure yet. We'll get to their reactions soon enough. Next chapter most likely. Going to extend a bit before we move forward. I'm sorry about my writing being confusing. I try my best to edit things, but I'll see what I can catch about that. Haha, I know right? I would too!), Clarissa ( lol thank you), and MoriaRownlands222 (thanks).

* * *

**Chapter 73 - Princely**

"LAVENDER!" Hermione's shrill cry rang out along the walls. She broke from her group to Angelina and Katie who were knelt down beside the girl. "No, is she—" Hermione couldn't bring herself to finish the thought.

"I don't know," Katie answered. She placed a hand on Lavender's chest and a small tear came rolling down her face. "I just don't—"

Hermione jumped at the green light that rushed over her head. She turned around to see that Ginny had blasted a killing curse out that knocked over an approaching Greyback. "That is for all the misery you have given me," she said with an icy cold hatred in her voice.

"Ginny," Hermione said through her sobs, "S—she's not moving!"

"Not another one," Ginny said. The icy hatred in her voice was still present, "How many more are going to die? We have to—"

"Wait!" Katie shouted. "Lavender? Lav? Can you hear me?"

The girl was breathing but shallow. She had lines of blood running over her limp body. Ron came closer and knelt down to see her. "Lavender, come on," he said. He placed a hand on her shoulder and shook her lightly.

"Don't shake her," Ginny said, "we have to get her somewhere safe. Does anyone know healing spells?"

"I do," Susan Bones said from the top of the stairs. She ran her way down and knelt down to the fallen girl. "Her breathing isn't going to stay steady this way. I need her placed somewhere away from all this dust."

Hermione got to her feet and started to pick up Lavender's arms. "Hermione, I don't think—"

"Just help me Ginny," Hermione said. She tried to hold back her tears and Ginny could feel the sorrow in her. _Lavender meant that much to you?_

"Leave her here," Susan pointed. There were enough rocks and rumble to block out the battle and the dust. "I'll take care of her."

"I'll stay with you," Katie nodded.

The large wooden door at the Entrance Hall was tumbled over by something, and something large. Hermione's ears pricked up to hear the loud crash which was followed by screams. "Um," she was about to investigate when she was pushed aside by Hagrid.

"Hagrid?" Harry shouted at him. "Where are you going?"

Harry stopped short once he noticed what was coming their way. "Oh my—" Harry started to run off after Hagrid who had his pink umbrella armed.

"Don't hurt 'em!" Hagrid shouted. "Please don't hurt 'em!"

"Hurt what?" Ginny asked. But she soon answered her own question when she came face to face with a giant spider. "Oh, he meant this…" she said with a gulp.

"GINNY! MOVE!" Hermione shouted. In the distance she could hear Harry shouting out Hagrid's name. Ron started to run towards his sister, but Hermione held out her arm.

_Ginny! COME HERE NOW!_

Ginny was pulled into a tight vacuum of space, as if she were disapparating. She showed up next to Hermione and Ron was completely confused. "How did you do that? What spell is that? I didn't even see you raise your wand?"

"Ronald, not now," Hermione said, "I will explain it all when we have a chance. Come on!"

Hermione dragged them around the spiders, and away from the madness. She froze in her steps as she caught up with Harry who was under the remains of the Entrance way doorway.

"Oh my—!" she shrieked. Ron nearly fell over on his sister. "THAT IS NOT A SMALL SPIDER!" he shouted, "THAT IS A VERY BIG SPIDER! Hermione! Harry! Ginny! It's HUGE!"

"Yes Ron, I know!" Hermione said as she raised up her wand but she felt two sets of hands on her. Ginny and Ron both stopped her, "Don't."

"You stun him—" Ginny began.

"—And he'll crush the entire castle." Ron finished.

"And what are we supposed to do? Have you not noticed this huge spider blocking our way?" Hermione said.

"Well, I have Hermione but—" Ginny was cut off by what felt like giant steps.

"HAGGER!"

"Grawp?" Hermione cocked her head to the side to see the large giant crashing through the corner of the castle. He wasn't alone and Hermione could now see that he was a small giant. There was a much larger one who seemed to roar at Grawp.

"They are going to crush us!" Ginny shouted. She grabbed onto Hermione's hand and rushed out of the castle. The spider seemed to have joined in the giant's fight which was a good enough reason for them run. Harry and Ron caught up the rear as they ran out into the open.

The minute they stepped foot outside, Ginny started to feel cold, colder than she's ever felt. "G—Guys," Ginny whispered. Her eyes then caught the shapes moving around them like vultures.

Hermione closed in tightly with Ginny, both of them feeding the cold silence as they could no longer hear the battle behind them. Hermione's head was filled with thoughts, Fred was dead, Hagrid was dead or dying, Lavender was dying, how could she be happy at a time like this?

Ginny looked around and screamed out, "Patronuses!"

"Harry," Hermione chimed in. It was like hearing Ginny's voice brought her out of her daze. "HARRY!"

Harry raised his wand but nothing seemed to come out. Hermione could see him struggling. "HARRY! COME ON!" Hermione started to yell. Ginny raised her wand but it was at this time that over a hundred of them were around them.

"FORGET IT!" Ginny cried out, "_EXPECTO PATRONUM_!" Her horse galloped out only to fade away. Ron's terrier came from his wand, but faded into mist quickly. Hermione allowed her otter out of its wand, but nothing. It faded along with the others.

"HARRY!"

A silver hare, a boar, a fox, and a flamingo came rushing from over their heads. Hermione turned her head to see Luna smiling brightly along with Seamus, Ernie and Hannah.

"That's right," Luna said with a bright smile. "That's right Harry, come on, think of something happy now!" She was talking to him as if it were a practice spell. Hermione stared at her blankly and then turned to Harry who seemed to be struggling "Something happy?" he asked.

"We are all still here," Luna whispered to him. She drew her body near his, "Come on, I'm still fighting, so should you. There's only a few now!"

Hermione watched him struggle and raised her own wand. Ginny took suit and so did Ron. "Come on mate," he said, "All together now."

"Right, something happy," Ginny said.

Hermione gave him a weak smile and they all put their effort into it, "_EXPECTO PATRONUM_!"

The otter, the horse, the terrier and finally the stag burst from four wands and spun into the dementors with force. Hermione breathed a sigh of relief; the whole night returned to normal including the sounds of the battle ringing in her ears.

"We cannot thank you enough," Ron said turning his head to them.

"It really wasn't much—" Hannah started to say but she was cut off by the loud trembling behind them. "What the hell is that?"

A roar was heard in the near distance and then the stomping began. A giant had made its way into the battle field from the forest. He wielded a huge club that was bigger than any of them.

"OH RUN!" Harry shouted. Hermione didn't need anyone to tell her twice, she ran out with Ginny's hand in hers. They made it to safety but the other four seemed to run in the direction of the battle. "Luna's alright," Harry said, "Luna's alright."

Hermione's eyes were focused on the fact that they would have been dead under a giant's foot if it were not for the warning it gave. Hermione ducked her head as the giant waved its club again. "Let's get the hell out of range!" he screamed.

"The Willow! Come on!" Harry called out to them. Ginny and Ron seemed to run faster, once again, then Harry and Hermione. The two of them were running out of breath quickly as they reached the clearing in the grounds.

"Whoa—" Ginny looked up at it. "So, he's in there?"

"Yes," Harry panted. Hermione nearly collapsed on the ground. She was heaving and panting loudly holding onto her chest.

Ron looked around and saw the tree whooping everything in sight. "How—are we—going to get in there? If we—had Crookshanks—"

"What? Crookshanks?" Hermione wheezed, "_Are you a wizard, or what_?"

"Oh, right," Ron blushed. Ginny rolled her eyes and looked over at a twig. She pointed her wand to it and looked over at her brother. "Get the other one."

"_Wingardium Leviosa_!" they both shouted and two twigs rushed to pin the tree down in harmony. "Perfect!" Hermione panted.

"Harry," Hermione said, "we are going right behind you. Let's go! We have to end this." She put her hands on his back and started to push him along with Ron. She noticed his look of doubt and didn't really have time for him think about their safety.

Hermione felt the walls of the earthy tunnel squeeze her body. She cocked an eyebrow as she looked up. There was nothing but dirt. _This was a hell of a lot easier four years ago, _she thought with s grunt.

Ginny was behind her followed by Ron. She was shocked to see that the four of them fit in the tiny crawl space. Harry pushed first with his wand illuminated. Hermione's eyes fixed on a sliver light as they moved upwards into the shack. She pulled out the clock from her bag that was still tucked in her ankle and tugged on Harry.

"The Cloak!" Hermione whispered, "Put the Cloak on!"

She shoved the starry fabric into his hands. Hermione stayed with the others in the tunnel as she saw Harry disappear. There was silence. No green light, no discovery. Harry was safe for now. Hermione became so aware of every detail that she could hear the two siblings breath behind her.

Hermione heard voices. She heard Snape first and then Voldermort. They were talking about Harry, but she couldn't make it out that well. She started to wiggle herself further up, her heart beating fast in her chest. She felt a hand on her ankle, "what are you doing?"

It was Ginny whispering to her. "Nothing, I just need to hear them."

"Let me find the boy. Let me bring you Potter. I know I can find him, my Lord. Please."

Hermione moved around nervously. She was starting to sweat. Ginny tugged on her once again, but Hermione ignored it. She merely kept her place and listened. It seemed that someone got up. She could hear the squeaking of the chair and the heavy breathing coming from the room.

She pressed her ear closer to the opening and closed her eyes. "I have a problem, Severus."

"My Lord?"

"Why doesn't it work for me?"

There was a silence so icy cold that it chilled Hermione to the bone. "No…" she whispered. "He wouldn't."

"What is it?"

"The Elder Wand. Snape is in trouble!"

"My – My Lord?" Snape said blankly. "I do not understand. You – You have performed extraordinary magic with that wand."

Hermione took in a deep breath as she listened. Yes, she was sure of it now. She knew what he wanted.

"No," Voldermort's cold voice rose slightly. "I have performed my usual magic with this wand. I am extraordinary but this wand is not."

Hermione bit her lip at the amount of arrogance Voldermort had in his voice. She pushed her body closer. "It has not revealed the wonders it has promised. I feel no different with this wand Severus."

Hermione started to shake. Fear was passing from her to Ginny and a single thought rang through her head, _he's going to kill him._

Ginny gasped in the darkness as she pushed herself closer to her lover. "Are you sure?" she whispered.

Hermione turned back, "what?"

_Snape is in more trouble than you thought?_

The thought slammed into Hermione's head like a railroad spike. She nodded her head and pricked her ears at the conversation again.

"No difference at all."

Silence. Hermione's stomach started to twist and turn. _No, No. He's not going to do this, no._

"I have thought long and hard Severus," Voldermort said. His voice was calm but icy. The mere sound of his lack of remorse and his scaled planning made Hermione's skin crawl.

"Do you know why I called you from the battle?"

"No, my Lord. I beg you, please let me return to the battle. Let me find Potter."

"You like Lucius. Neither of you understand Potter like I do. He does not need to be found, Severus. He will find me. His weakness is my strength."

"But my Lord, surely he'll be killed—"

"No. I have given them all instructions not to kill Potter. Capture him, kill his friends – the more the better."

Hermione lowered her head. She couldn't sit here and let this happen, could she? She had to.

"You have been very valuable to me Serverus. Very."

"My Lord knows I seek only to serve him. But—Let me go find the boy, my Lord. Let me bring him—"

"I have told you no! My concern at the moment is what will happen when I finally get the chance to meet the boy!"

"My Lord, there is no question that—"

"—But there is question! There is!"

"My Lord I do not understand."

"Why did both the wands I have used fail when I directed them at Harry Potter?"

"I—I cannot answer that my Lord."

"Can't you?!"

"My wand of Yew failed! I sought a second! It too failed to kill the boy!"

"I have no explanation my Lord!"

"I sought after a third wand. The Elder Wand, Severus. It's the Wand of Destiny, the Deathstick. I took it from its master. I took it from the grave of Albus Dumbledore."

"My Lord – Let me go to the boy—"

"All of this time. All of this night, I have been sitting here. Almost at victory, just sitting here wondering, wondering why the Elder Wand refuses to be what it promises. And then it came to me. It refuses to perform for anyone but its rightful master."

Hermione knew the answer. She knew what the legend said and she knew what was going to happen now.

"The Elder Wand cannot serve me properly because I am not its true master. The Elder Wand belongs to the wizard who killed its last owner. You killed Albus Dumbledore. While you live, Severus, the Elder Wand cannot be mine!"

"My Lord!" Snape protested.

Hermione knew it. This entire conversation, she felt it. She had figured it out and there was nothing she could do.

"Master the wand, master the boy. There is no other way."

Hermione couldn't see a thing, other than the silvery light. Her eyes were searching for a reason to the silence. Her answer was the sound of Snape screaming and the sound of Parseltongue.

Hermione gasped. _Why that way? Why didn't he just kill him with the curse?! No!_

"What?" Ginny whispered.

"It's so cruel," Hermione whispered back. She turned her head to where Harry should be but before she said a thing she heard Voldermort's remorseless voice ring out, "I regret it." And then a crack rang out.

She noticed that Harry was moving away from her. He was pulling himself completely into the room. "Harry!"

She scrambled to her own feet and tried her best to silently exit the room. She got to her feet and turned around to pull Ginny out of the tunnel followed by Ron. The three of them froze. Hermione's instinct and intelligence was right. He had sent the snake after Snape.

Harry was bent over, the cloak off of him. She saw him lower his head to Snape. Blood was oozing out of the wound and Hermione had to close to her eyes at the sight. Ginny seemed to cringe at the gurgling sound that was coming from Snape's throat.

"Take… it. Take… it."

Hermione rushed over, her hands shaking, her brow filled with sweat. She conjured a jar, out of midair, when she noticed the silvery blue substance that was Snape's memories coming out of his body. She tried to steady her hand as she gave Harry the flask.

Harry lifted the substance into the flask with his wand. Snape looked as if there was nothing left him. No soul, no blood. Hermione couldn't bear to watch him. Ginny had already turned her head and was hugging her brother tightly. Ron's blue eyes looked from Snape to his sister who was crying. She didn't know why, but no one needed to die for that or like that for something so stupid.

"Look… at… me…." Snape whispered to Harry.

Hermione's brown eyes watched as they locked gazes. Within a second, Snape was gone. The hand that held Harry's robes fell to the floor with a thud and there was no more movement from the man.

Hermione held her head in her hands, _for once, I wish I was wrong._

* * *

Sorry, I didnt have time to edit this time out, but Ill try soon!


	74. Chapter 74

Well, it's going to take me even longer to write the next. I would like to read DH and plan on how I am going to continue my expansion of the war. I'm going to need some patience but you guys rock at that so I know I don't have to ask for it. I've been writing some other stories too that kind of popped into my head and well, work always makes me not write. lol. Anyway, thanks for the patience and to EVERYONE who is reading and reviewing and faving and all that good stuff! Much love!

Thanks to:

lita rocks LbC, Clarissa, Emeloo2 (I miss him too. I'll explain his disappearance because I have my own theories to that cat), and to jeffhawke (I figured she would be able to. She is the brain of the group and the most compossed).

* * *

**Chapter 74 - Moon**

Hermione remained behind Harry with her eyes closed tightly. Ginny laid her hand on the girl's shoulder reassuringly. Ron, who didn't want to look at the body, stood near the entrance and was nearly thrown off balance by a cold distant voice.

Hermione drew out her wand believing that perhaps Voldermort was indeed with the room with them. Her eyes peered at every corner and noticed that there was nothing. No Voldermort, no threat.

"You have fought long, well and valiantly, Lord Voldermort knows how to value this untold bravery. However, you have sustained heavy losses. If you continue to resist, then there will be no other choice. More magical blood will be spilled over the halls of Hogwarts.

"I do not wish this to happen for every drop of this blood is a loss and a waste. Lord Voldermort is merciful. I command my forces to retreat. Dispose of your dead with dignity and treat your injured.

"I speak now to you, Harry Potter. You have permitted your friends to die for you instead of coming to face me in combat. I shall be waiting patiently for you in the Forbidden Forest. You will have one hour to face me Harry Potter. If at the end of this time, you have not shown your face, have not given yourself up, then the battle will rage on.

"During this time, Harry Potter, I shall be in the fray. I will be hunting you down and killing every man, woman and child who hides you from me. One Hour."

Ron shook his head along with Hermione and Ginny. They all looked up at Harry who was shaking.

"Don't listen to him," Ron said.

"It'll be alright," Hermione tried to reassure him, "Let's just go – go back to the castle. If he's gone back to the forest we need to think up another plan."

"Yeah," Ginny chimed in, "We have to think of good."

Hermione felt distracted for a moment by Snape's body. She shook her head, _I wish I was wrong. _She then left after Ron to the tunnel. Ginny followed suit, she noticed at once that Harry wasn't behind her.

She finally felt him as they exited the tunnel. They didn't say a word as they left. Hermione's head was racing with the thoughts of plans and schemes. However, she felt all of her thinking was in vein. _One hour just isn't enough for me to think of something, _she thought frantically, _it's just not enough time for me to even think. What are we going to do now? I just wanted this to end._

The whole night sky was still pitch black. Hermione wondered what time it was as she trended with the others across the lawn. Ginny's ears pricked up and a thought rushed through her head, _it's way too quiet._

Hermione seemed to sense her thought because she nodded in Ginny's direction. The redhead nodded back. It was indeed strange. There were no lights, sounds, bangs or even a single scream. Had the Death Eaters really retreated that quickly?

Ginny was beginning to wonder if this war was ever going to end. One hour. It was still ringing through her skull. Her thoughts were interrupted by Hermione's low whisper, "Where is everyone?"

Ron nodded his head towards the Great Hall and the other three followed him. Hermione walked into the room without really noticing where she was. The House tables were gone and all she saw were people standing around. Her eyes darted around, she saw a line of dead bodies and in that line she noticed Fred with Molly lying over him with tears in her eyes.

Arthur was panting his wife with his arm on her back. His eyes were also red. Hermione could tell right away he had been crying most of the night. George was kneeling at his brother's head. She couldn't see the twin's face because he had his head buried in his knees and hands.

Without a word, Ginny walked over to her family. To Hermione's horror, Remus Lupin was lying on the floor. He was silent, pale and his peaceful face more scarred than Hermione could remember it. Near him was Tonks. She was kneeling down at his side, crying deeply. There was nothing anyone could do for her, she was completely at a loss.

Hermione wanted to walk over to her. She wanted to tell her its ok, but she knew she could not. She simply walked over to Ginny. She lost track of Harry and felt Ron behind her. "I don't know how to face them," Ron said.

"You have to," she said, "it's no one's fault other than You-Know-Who. It's all his fault."

"I know."

Ron left Hermione's side to be near Bill, Fleur and Percy. His brothers hugged him silently. She could see them holding back tears.

"Ginny?" Hermione walked over to the girl. Her face was lowered to look at her fallen brother. Her face was now red once again and the sadness was rushing towards Hermione. "I know who did it," she said, "I know who killed him."

"Ginny, the wall—"

"No, someone blasted that wall," Ginny said with confidence. "She killed Lupin and I know she went for Tonks, but something happened and Tonks didn't get her chance."

"Are you talking about—?"

"Yes," Ginny said. She started to break out in tears again. She swung her body around and grabbed a hold of Hermione. The hug was so tight that it nearly knocked the wind out of her body. "I—I can't look at him any more Hermione."

"I know," Hermione said patting her on her back, "I—I'll kill her for you."

Ginny pushed herself away from her girlfriend. The disbelief that rushed over her was enough to reach Hermione's bonded mind. "I know you don't believe me—"

"It's not that, it's just, it's so unlike you," Ginny said.

"She could torture me all she bloody wants," Hermione said. Her voice was shaking, but determined. It was dripping with cold ice. Every word was like an attack on Bellatrix's name. "But she will not cause you pain. That, she will pay for with her life."

Ginny's tears flowed down her face and onto her bloody battered clothing. She wrapped her arms around Hermione and pulled her in closely. The entire hall seemed to disappear in that moment. They locked lips for the first time in a long time and they lost themselves in it.

They were lost for a few minutes before they were interrupted by coughing. Hermione looked over Ginny's shoulder to see Ron grinning at her, "this is a war you know?"

She blushed at him, "I know Ron it's just—"

"You wanted to snog my sister?" Ron laughed, "I understand. Have you seen Harry?"

"No, I lost track of him a while ago," Hermione replied.

"I think he went to go look at the, well, that stuff," Ginny said.

"Right, makes sense to me," Ron said.

"He better not do anything rash without us," Hermione said through gritted teeth.

Ginny turned her head to her family and then back to Hermione and Ron. "Should we go look for him?"

"I don't know—" Ginny was cut off by Luna.

"Lavender Brown is lying in critical condition. You do know she was bitten by a werewolf," she said.

"No," Hermione said. Her tone was off balance as if Luna had hit her with a baseball bat. She nearly stumbled but regained herself. "Where is she?"

"She's over there," Luna pointed to the girl who laid on the floor. Her eyes looked almost pale as she looked up to the ceiling. There was blood around her pretty mouth and there, by her side, was Susan Bones holding her hand.

As Hermione got closer, it was apparent. Susan had been Lavender's savior. "S—She's lucky she's not transforming right now," she informed them as they came close. "I—I guess she will next full moon. The moon is, well, it's not so high in the sky right now. I guess that is why she's not feeling now."

"Are you saying what I think you are?" Hermione asked.

"I'm afraid so."

Ron's blue eyes blazed. "Is Fenrir dead?"

"Yes."

"Good. Bastard." Ron looked away from Lavender's beaten face to the window. He couldn't bear it. Hermione noticed someone sneaking up on him. Slender arms wrapped around him and pulled him close.

"I'm alive after all," Ariana said. "But I have some bad news."

"What's worse than this?" Ron looked down again to Lavender.

"Lavender is going to be in for some pain," she said, "Blue moon. It might happen tomorrow night."

"She'll die!" Hermione yelled.

"No," Susan said, "I—I will find a way to make Wolfsbane for her. Slughorn can do it. It won't do much damage to her body. I'll watch over her. I—I don't want her to die. S—she—"

Susan Bones, for the first time, had nothing she could say. She merely kneeled down next to Lavender Brown and held onto her hand. "Please, I don't care if you are a werewolf now, you can make it."

Ginny cocked an eyebrow; _I would have never seen that coming._

"Where is Harry?" Luna asked.

"We don't know," Hermione replied.

The blonde didn't seem to be happy about this news. "I hope he doesn't think he can take on Voldermort on his own."

"He might," Hannah Abbot's voice rang out. She came close to them and sighed heavily. "We lost more Hufflepuff."

"Who else died?" Hermione asked.

"Well, Justin for one, I don't know if you knew," Hannah replied sadly, "Eleanor Branstone. I guess she finally doesn't believe that Harry is the work of the devil. She snuck in to fight."

"She was only in her 4th year!" Hermione protested.

"I know," Hannah said. She pointed to the small girl's body. "Laura Madley was her friend. Seemed they were together. Both killed by Bellatrix it seems."

"Who here wasn't killed by that bitch?" Ginny said her voice dripping with hatred.

"I'm sorry about Fred," Hannah said. Ginny looked into the girl's green eyes and saw the compassion. The blonde Hufflepuff moved herself close to Ginny and hugged her. "I really am."

"I know," Ginny said, "That means a lot."

They parted for a moment and a tear was in Hannah's eye. It seemed that she was remembering something painful but Ginny didn't press her. "Have you seen Neville?" she asked to change the subject.

"No," Ginny said, "I haven't seen him or Harry."

"Not good if you ask me," Ron said.

Ariana's eyes moved to the door way. Oliver Wood was carrying in another dead body. Over his shoulder was the small body of Colin Creevey. Hermione gasped.

"This is only getting worse!" she shouted out. Luna hung her head low, "so young."

There was a heavy silence among them and the only sound that filled the room was the heavy sound of sorrow.

* * *

Again, no time to edit! Ack! My gf is calling me all the time (not that I mind) but it cuts into the whole editing process. This is the warning for the mistakes because lord knows there are. I know this chapter is SHORT comparred to the others, but I will be taking my time on the next so no worries. This was perlude to what is to come.


	75. Chapter 75

Well, here we go. There will be (most likely) just five more chapters. sucks in breath Yep. Finally coming to an end. I hope I did an ok job extended the war. Even though it wasn't that much, I feel like was an extension and there will be more to come! Believe it or not!

Anyway:

Thanks to Clarissa (Nah, she doesn't. I'm not that heartless), potterhead0013 (haha, you'll see) and jeffhawke (It won't be that much of an extension as I had planned to make it but I hope this is fine enough as it is. lol).

* * *

**Chapter 75 - Promise**

Ginny rushed out into the hallway to see if she saw any sight of Harry, but there was nothing. She was about to go back inside when something caught her attention. There was a badly injured girl lying on the floor. She was no more than a 3rd year and the panic starting to claw at Ginny's heart. _Is she breathing?_

Ginny knelt her body down and the small girl started to croak out words. She was taken aback by her strength and placed her hand into her smaller hand. "Are you alright?" Ginny asked.

The girl's eyes opened to reveal a shocking blue color. They looked tired, worn out and most of all, they were filled with pain and tears. "I-I want t—to go home, please," the girl said.

"What is your name?" Ginny asked her.

"A—Anna Turpin," she replied.

"Lisa's sister," Ginny said more to herself than to the girl. However, Anna nodded her frail head. She was a blonde haired girl in Ravenclaw.

"I—I want to go home," she said slowly, "I—I want to see m—my mum."

"It's all right," Ginny told her, "It's okay. We're going to get you inside."

"But I want to go home," Anna whispered to Ginny, "I don't want to fight anymore! I might be killed…"

"I know," Ginny said. And then, her voice broke, "It's going to be alright. You won't be dying."

Ginny picked herself up and then picked the small girl up into her arms. "T—Thank you G—Ginny W—W—Weasley…"

"Please," she sighed, "No need."

Ginny carried her back into the Great Hall and placed her next to the body of a quivering Lavender Brown. Susan's hand was clasped so tightly around hers that her knuckles were turning white. Hermione sucked in her breath when she saw the young Ravenclaw. "I—Is she going to be ok?"

"I think so," Ginny said, "She just needs some healing but I can see Susan is still struggling with Lavender."

"It's ok," Luna chimed, "I'm sure I can help Anna Turpin."

"Anna?!" Lisa Turpin cried out. She was injured as well, but not nearly as bad as her younger sister. "What are you doing? I had told you to go home! Don't you ever listen! Honestly, you should have been in Gryffindor!"

"B—But I didn't want to see you get hurt big sis," Anna whispered.

"Don't worry about me," Lisa told her, "I'm much older and able to take care of myself. You are younger and need to learn to live."

Lisa's eyes turned to Ginny. "Thank you."

"It's no problem," Ginny blushed, "really."

Lisa flicked her blonde hair over her shoulder and looked over at Luna now. "Luna, can you heal my sister with me?"

"I was planning too Lisa."

"Thank you. Thank you so much Luna."

Hermione paced back and forth and finally collapsed into Ginny's arms. "Whoa, are you alright?" she asked her.

"No," she said truthfully. "I don't know where Harry is. You didn't see him did you?"

"No," Ginny bit her lip, "But I saw Anna and I didn't look much further."

"The hour is almost up," Ariana said.

"So, what does that mean?" Ron asked.

"That means that Harry is going to submit himself to the Dark Lord," she mused.

"What? You honestly think he's gone to kill himself?" Ron shot out.

"Harry," Hermione said slowly. She lifted herself slowly out of Ginny's arms. "He's the last piece of the puzzle. Isn't he?"

"What are you talking about?" Ginny asked.

"The snake, the ring, the artifacts and Harry…" Hermione seemed to be lost in her own thoughts. They rushed and swam through her mind nearly knocking her over.

"Hermione?" she could hear Ron say but she ignored him.

_Of course it makes sense, _she thought, _Voldermort did not mean to, but he made Harry a horcrux. Does Harry know this? If Voldermort strikes Harry down the only thing he is going to do is help us. Yes!_

"I think Harry was a horcrux," she said in a low whisper.

Ariana cocked an eyebrow, "A what?"

"I promise once this war is over I will tell you the whole story," Ron said with a weak smile.

"Fine, go, now," Ariana said.

"No, we all have to go the minute we hear—"

It was too late. Hermione's heart sank as the words came through the castle walls. This war wasn't over yet.

"Harry Potter is dead. He was killed as he ran away. He was trying to save himself while all of you lay down your lives for him. We bring you his limp body as proof that your beloved hero is gone.

"The battle is won. You have lost half of your fighters. My Death Eaters outnumber you, and the Boy Who Lived is finished. There must be no more war. Anyone who continues to resist, man, woman, or child, will be slaughtered, as will ever member of their family. Come out of the castle now, kneel before me, and you shall be spared.

"Your parents and children, your brothers and sisters will live and be forgiven. You will join me in the new world that we shall build together."

"No!" Ginny screamed. "I rather die then join their bloody side!"

Hermione placed a hand on her, "I don't think this is over. I have a strong logical feeling that Harry is alive."

Luna's face was surprisingly bright, "And I have a strong illogical feeling that Harry is alive."

"We have to pretend to be mortified when we go out there," Hermione stated, "understand? If I know Harry, which I do, he's most likely faking his death. There is nothing we should do to upset that."

Ginny was already running out of the hall with a swarm of other people. Her hand clasped Hermione's and dragged her away. Ron rushed with them with Ariana behind him. Luna, Susan, Hannah and finally Neville who had been caught up in the swarm were also behind them.

McGonagall stepped outside and screamed out a loud painful, "NO!"

Hermione saw Voldermort standing next to Hagrid. She had no idea the scene would look like this. She pressed her lips together and Ginny rushed forward. "Harry! NO!"

"Harry! HARRY!" Ron yelled out.

Hermione put on her best face and hoped that she was right about Harry. "No! NO!"

"You bloody monster!" Hannah yelled out.

More abuse was spilled from the mouths of the survivors. Hermione had to hold herself back from joining them but Ginny didn't seem too worried. "Yeah! You got some nerve killing him! You will pay for this you know!"

"SILENCE!" Voldermort yelled. "It is over! Set him down at my feet! It is where he belongs."

Hermione saw Hagrid's tear streaked face for a moment and then she noticed something off about Harry. He was breathing. She was sure of it. Her eyes scanned his body to see if there were more signs, but nothing right at that moment. She nudged Ginny who then nudged Ron. They took notice.

"You see?" said Voldermort, "Harry Potter is dead! Do you understand now? Are you ready to come out from your delusion? He was nothing. Nothing but a boy who relied on others to sacrifice themselves for him!"

"He beat you!" Ron bellowed. He broke a silence charm that was set over the large crowd. "Yeah!" Ariana yelled out, "You slime ball. Harry is more of a man than you will EVER be!"

Bellatrix's nostrils expanded. "You. You little." Bellatrix pointed her wand and Ariana fell to the floor. "ENOUGH!" Voldermort shouted. "Bellatrix she is a Slytherin. She will come around. Enough with the Crucio please."

"But my Lord—"

"Enough."

Ariana started to gasp for air as Ron lowered himself to her. Hermione looked down to see the girl closing her eyes. To her amazement, Ariana did not shed a single tear. She was strong and steady. She said something to Ron and got back up on her feet. She looked at Bellatrix as a challenge.

"Now then, he did not beat me. He was killed while trying to sneak away from the castle. He is a coward." Voldermort smiled for a moment, "Killed while he was trying to save himself—"

Hermione gasped as a shot of light illuminated the night sky. She saw someone move from the group and then fall onto to the floor. She noticed right away who it was. She could feel Hannah tense up near her. Neville lay on the floor. He had tried to charge at Voldermort. With a quick flick of his wand, Neville was disarmed.

"And who is this?" he asked. "Who has volunteered to demonstrate what happens to those who continue to resist us? To those who don't understand that they have lost?"

Bellatrix broke out in laughter, "It's Neville Longbottom, my Lord! That pathetic boy who has been giving the Carrows so much trouble. The son of the Aurors, remember? The ones that I so kindly disposed of…"

"Ah, yes. I remember," Voldermort hissed softly. Hermione put her hands over her mouth and watched in horror as Neville tried to get back on his feet. He was unarmed and unprotected but he didn't seem to care. He stood face to face with Voldermort with his fists curled up into tight balls.

"You are a pureblood aren't you?"

"So what if I am?" Neville challenged him loudly.

"You show a great spirit and bravery. Most of all you come from noble stock. You will make a very valuable Death Eater. We need more of your kind, Neville Longbottom."

"Never! I'll join you when hell freezes over!"

His eyes didn't leave Voldermort's. He tightened his fists again and screamed out, "Dumbledore's Army!"

A cheer came from the crowd. Hermione and Ginny could not help but to join in. The charm placed over them could not hold. Hermione felt a rush of bravery that she could not explain. It was such an empowering moment. However, her spirits were crushed as Voldermort's expression changed into something more deadly.

"Very well." He took out his wand and pointed it to the school. "If that is your choice, then you shall show them. All of this will land on your head."

He waved his wand elegantly and what looked like a bird came crashing out of the school window. Hermione gasped loudly as she threw herself on Ginny whose eyes were on the object ripping through the air. The object landed in Voldermort's hand and it was turned upside up. The Sorting Hat was held by its pointed end. There it dangled. It was empty, lonely and ragged. "There will be no more Sorting at Hogwarts."

There was a loud rush of voices and protest. "Silence! There will be no more Houses! The emblem, shield and colors of my noble ancestor, Salazar Slytherin, will be enough for everyone. Won't they, Neville Longbottom!"

Neville was about to fight back, but Hermione clutched her eyes once she saw that he was placed into a body bind curse. Voldermort coolly walked up to him and shoved the hat onto his head. Hannah, Hermione, Ginny, Ron and Ariana were trying to break through the crowd but Death Eater's kept them at bay.

"You are going to show them what happens to those who oppose me!"

The hat burst into flames on his head. Hermione shrieked, "NO!" She could feel Ginny hold her. There was no way she was going to let her go. There was nothing they could do. They were outnumbered. "The snake is alive Hermione," she heard Ginny whisper, "We can't kill him."

"No, I know," Hermione sobbed. Hannah's body was so tense next to her. She looked over to see tears stream down the pale girl's face.

Hannah broke through the group and a green jet came from her wand. She had killed a Death Eater. "NEVILLE!" she screamed.

An uproar was coming closer. Hermione felt her heart race as the ground shook. Hordes of Giants came towards them. Grawp being one of them. "HAGGER!"

Voldermort's giants met them with a clash so loud it sounded like a stampede of elephants coming through the lawn. Hermione lowered her body along with Ginny. "Do you hear that?" she asked. Ginny nodded her head. They both heard hooves coming closer and closer and saw an arrow hit a Death Eater that was about to strike Hannah Abbott.

Hermione lost track of everything. She lost sight of Ron, Ariana, Hannah and even Ginny for a moment. She reappeared and broke herself free from the crowd. "Back up is nice," she said.

Ginny froze in place when she noticed that Harry was gone and Neville was breaking himself free from his binding. She saw Hannah close to him, whispering something to him. And the hat, it fell to the ground and from the flames she saw him grab something. Hermione was watching this too in disbelief.

"I—I can't believe it," Ginny said in unison with Hermione. Ginny was surprised but she was sure she was seeing what she was seeing. Neville was pulling out the sword of Gryffindor from the Sorting Hat.

Hermione smiled brightly as the sword sliced the head off the snake. The snake that was their last piece, it was their last hope. This was it. This was now it. The snake's head spun in the air, blood spewing from her wound. Voldermort let out a scream and Ginny took out Death Eaters in celebration.

She saw some of them; rather most of them flee into the great hall. She flung spell after spell at them. Ariana's spells shot over head. She pulled her broom under and now was with Ron spinning in the air. Their spells took out the Death Eaters one by one. Yaxley fell before he could get into the castle. Ariana hit him and choked him to death with her own spell.

"Wasn't that a bit much?" Hermione could hear Ron ask her.

"Not really if you think about all the pain he's caused," she replied, "Let's go after the bigger fish."

Hermione rushed into the building. She was under the shadow of a very angry Ginny whom was blasting everything in her sight to pieces. Hermione tried to keep up with her fiery war spirit but it was proving to be hard.

They were stopped by Bellatrix who grinned with malice at them. "Two little girls, both so precious to Potter," she mocked. "It won't be long until you join him!"

Luna came running out of the crowd and before Bellatrix could shot a spell, she was hit with a bean bag. "What?"

Luna stood fiercely. She challenged Bellatrix with fire in her eyes and another bean bag came from her wand. One after another they were actually overpowering her but Ginny didn't want to take it slow or nice. She pointed the white wand at Bellatrix and uttered Ariana's blood boil curse.

"You – bitch!" Ginny sobbed. Bellatrix was fighting the pain and shot a spell. The three of them continued to duel. And finally, a green jet hit Ginny in the chest. Hermione could feel coldness rushing from her body. She could feel life draining away and her eyes closed slowly.

--

Ginny was somewhere. She wasn't sure where she was. She stopped for a moment when she saw Dumbledore smiling at her. "Ah, Miss Weasley," he smiled. Ginny looked around. She was in a green field; she noticed right away she was on a Quidditch pitch.

"Am I dead?" she asked Dumbledore.

"No," he smiled, "Not yet my dear. It's just not your time."

"But Bellatrix killed me, didn't she?" Ginny was confused.

"You look just like Harry when he passed through here."

"Harry was here?" she asked.

"Yes, but not here really," Dumbledore smiled brightly, "his mind wanted him to be at King's Cross for some reason. A suppose it's a reason only known to him. Well, I met him there. We spoke about things and I'm sure he came to the realization that Miss Granger did."

Ginny sat down on the grass. Her eyes scanned the entire place. There was a soft breeze passing through her body. "Dumbledore," she asked, "did you know?"

"I did," he replied, "And I know that right now Miss Granger is going to take revenge in your name."

--

Hermione's tears streamed down her face and Luna's expression was blank as if she could not believe what she saw. Ginny was now lifeless on the floor and Hermione was filled with rage. She pointed her wand, "_AVADA KEDAVRA_!!"

Bellatrix's triumphed smile faded from her lips as her eyes bulged out of her head. It was as if she had no idea what just happened. She was killed by her wand. Hermione felt power rushing through her body, once Bellatrix fell to the floor the wand had chosen a new master.

Luna blinked and decided to give the grieving Hermione some time. She ran off to help someone else and Molly was running forward. "NO! Not my only DAUGTHER!"

--

"She told me she would never—" Ginny sobbed, "I'm sure she's feeling guilt now."

"Look around your neck," Dumbledore instructed her.

Ginny looked down to see the vial of blood potion. "Oh."

"Now you understand," Dumbledore said. He gave out a chuckle and sat down next to Ginny. "That ritual was something I was so foolishly thinking about doing with someone."

"Grindelwald?"

"So you saw the letter then did you?"

She nodded her head.

"Yes, that is a long story and you can look for more on that from Harry and from some other things I left in that book. Good luck Miss Weasley." Dumbledore rose to his feet once again.

"Wait! Where are you going?"

"You'll see Miss Weasley," he beamed, "We will meet again when you are supposed to be here."

--

Hermione was already sobbing over her body, one arm around Ginny, the other around the necklace around her neck. She ripped it off herself and brought the potion to Ginny's lips. "Please, I need you," Hermione sobbed, "Please work. Please come back to me!"

--

Ginny was confused by his words, but she felt something and then she heard Hermione's voice. "Dumbledore!"

"Yes?"

"Is this real or is it in my head?"

"Just like Harry," he chuckled, "It is. It is real and it is in your head. But that makes no difference yes? Now go. She's calling you."

"Bye."

"Goodbye Miss Weasley."

--

Ginny felt a rush of cold air on her face and something heavy on her chest. She looked down to see Hermione grasping the empty vial in her hands. "Why do I feel like I have a ton of galleons in my mouth?" she asked with a slight cough.

"GINNY!" Hermione trust herself into her and kissed her lightly.

"Yes, thank you for saving me Hermione," Ginny grinned.

"I need you alive to protect me," Hermione blushed.

"That you do."

Molly said nothing. There was only tears of relief falling from her eyes. Hermione would worry about explaining herself later, right now there were more important things to take care of. The two girls got to their feet and looked around to see the battle field thinning. The air was thick with dust and the two of them loomed over the scene with wands clutched in their hands. It was time to finally end this.

* * *

No time to edit so please point out my flaws with an iron fist. lol. Also, I hope I'm tying the story up nicely. There will be more in the next five (if I can plan it out right) chapters!


	76. Chapter 76

I'll hold my author comments for the end of the chapter this time out.

Thanks to:

potterhead0013, lita rocks LbC, buff802y (Yes. Molly does know about them. I forgot what chapter that happened in too. lol), Emeloo2, makito06, Andy Lewis (omg! I totally missed you. Hope you are doing ok!), jeffhawke (I took your advice and will continue to. Thanks. hehe).

* * *

**Chapter 76 - Vendetta**

Hermione's eyes scanned the main room for any sign of Harry, but nothing was within her sight. Ginny had already noticed something, something she didn't want to have to notice. It was Voldermort's cold stare, red glowing eyes moving from Hermione to Ginny and then back. His eyes finally locked on to Hermione who didn't seem to pay much attention which was a grave mistake indeed.

A painful scream carried up and over the crowd of fighters. It seemed to be delayed but the horror in the scream caused everyone to stop. In the wake of the scream, Hermione's head cocked back to see red glowing eyes burn into her brown. It was fusing with her very soul. Ginny turned her head around and felt the overwhelming fear in Hermione's body. She could feel the tremble and she knew that Voldermort was instilling this.

Voldermort was distracted long enough for McGonagall to try a hex on him, but it had missed its mark and this action only fueled Voldermort's fire. He blasted her away from his body and his target was clear. For what she had done, Hermione had to pay. "You filthy, worthless, MUDBLOOD!"

Ginny did not need an invitation to protect Hermione from the blast of green that was coming towards her at a blinding rate. _Hermione Granger, come here NOW!_ As the words echoed through Ginny's mind, Hermione appeared out of the air. Her body pressed up against the younger girl's and the two fell to the dusty floor with a loud thud.

The spell disappeared into thin air leaving a shaken Molly and Hannah in its mist. "A—Are you alright?" Ginny asked. Brown eyes fused into brown.

"I—I am now thanks to you," Hermione replied.

Harry removed his cloak and stood proudly over Hermione and Ginny. "Enough!" he yelled out. "No one else is going to help. It's just you and me, Riddle."

"Potter doesn't mean that," Voldermort hissed. "That's not how he works. Who are you going to use as a shield this time? The mudblood? The traitor?"

"Nobody," Harry said calmly. The shock seemed to settle over the crowd of bystanders. Hermione exchanged a glance with Ginny and mouthed, 'I told you so' to her. She nodded gingerly, 'I know.'

"There are no more Horcruxes for you to hide behind," Harry told him, "Neither can live while the other survives, and one of us is about to leave this place for good."

"One of us?"

Voldermort's entire body seemed to resemble a snake about to lash out. His red eyes seemed to have forgotten about Hermione, everything was about Harry now. "You think it will be you, don't you? The boy who lived. Ha, the one who lives due to the accidents of others!"

"Accident was it? Was it an accident when my mother gave up her life in order to save mine?" Harry's voice was taunt, filled with challenge. His body seemed to be polar opposite to Voldermort's striking pose. They circled each other as the tension seemed to build on Hermione. Her eyes went back and forth. The only thing she was wishing for was an end.

"Accidents? All of it? Accident that I decided to fight in that graveyard? Accident that I didn't defend myself tonight, and still survived? Is it an accident that I'm here, alive and ready to fight you again?"

"Accidents," Voldermort hissed. He still didn't strike Harry. They were circling, edging each other, eyes locked into one an other. Hermione's hand instantly latched onto Ginny's. They both shared complex emotions and it seemed to channel inner strength in them. Harry's eyes left Voldermort only for a moment to look at Ron, Hermione and Ginny. Somehow, this inner strength in all of them gave him more courage.

"You won't be killing anyone else tonight Tom," Harry said calmly.

"You dare—"

"Yes, I dare," Harry said. "Don't you get it? Haven't you noticed it yet? You can't touch them. You don't ever learn from the mistakes you make do you Tom Riddle?"

Voldermort's lips remained sealed as Harry went on. "I know things that you don't and that kills you. Do you want to hear some before you make another mistake?"

Voldermort pressed his lips together, "is it love again boy?" His snake like face seemed to come closer to Harry, taunting him. "Dumbledore's favorite solution, love, which he claimed conquered death. Love did not stop him from falling from that tower and breaking like an old waxwork. Love, which did not prevent me stamping out that mudblood mother like a vile cockroach. There is no one running in to save you Potter.

"No one loves you that much. What is going to stop you from dying when I strike Potter?"

"Just one thing," Harry said coolly. They circled each other once again, but Voldermort stopped in front of him. Green eyes locked onto red.

Hermione gripped Ginny's hand tighter, _he can't hide Harry. You have won this. Please Harry._

"You must believe that you know more magic than I do, or that you have some kind of secret weapon that I do not know about."

"I believe in both."

Voldermort's lips curled up into a twisted smile and his insane laughter bounced off the walls. It was something that seemed to affect Hermione more than she thought it would. It was louder, more menacing than the scream that tore into her. Ginny held her hand tightly and transferred cool emotion into her. _Please stay calm, _Ginny thought, _it won't be much longer now._

Like a cool wave passing over her, she felt calm. Voldermort's eyes shot open as he came out of his laughter, "You honestly believe that you know more magic than me? I, Lord Voldermort, who performed magic that Dumbledore could have never dreamed of?"

"Dumbledore did dream of it but he never acted on it because he was the better man," Harry challenged.

"I brought death to Albus Dumbledore!"

"No, wrong again," Harry mocked, "You only thought you did. Dumbledore knew long before what had to be done and he took his chances. That was something he knew so much longer than you could ever imagine."

"What childish fantasy is this?" Voldermort asked. He didn't strike Harry; he instead stood curiously staring into Harry's green eyes.

"Serverus Snape was never yours," Harry told him calmly. "Snape was Dumbledore's. He was Dumbledore's from the moment you started hunting my mother. You never understood that did you? It never even crossed your mind. You just can't comprehend something that simple. You never saw Snape's Patronus, did you, Riddle?"

Voldermort did not answer, he instead started to circle Harry again. The circle became slightly tighter, a bit more constricted. Harry let out a laugh, "Snape's Patronus was a doe. The same as my mother's and it was all because he loved her. He loved her nearly all of his life. You should have realized this Riddle."

"He desired her, that was all," Voldermort sneered, "but when she was gone, he agreed that there were other women out there. More women of purer blood, women who would ne worthier of him –"

Hermione seemed to be completely stunned by this piece of news. She would have never guessed it. Her eyes flicked from the tension over to Ginny who was just as surprised. _Who would have known?_ Hermione thought.

_Wow, that really does explain a lot, _Ginny mused.

Harry, once again, broke out in laughter, "Of course he told you that. He was Dumbledore's spy the moment you even thought of threatening her. He's been working on our side against you ever since! Wake up! Dumbledore was already dying when Snape finished him!"

"It matters not! I got there before you! I killed Snape three hours ago and now I am the true master of the Elder Wand, the Deathstick, the Wand of Destiny! It is truly mine now! There was a flaw in the plan, Potter."

"Yeah, there was," Harry said, "but you didn't put all the pieces together. Before you try to kill me, I advise you to think about what you did. Think long and hard on it."

Voldermort showed fear in this. Hermione could see his body straighten, his eyes turn into slits and his skin turn whiter. He was pale like a ghost standing before them all. Once again, the circling stopped.

"This is your last chance," Harry's voice broke the tense silence, "it's all you have left. I've seen what you'll be otherwise. Unless you can be a man and try—Try for some remorse!"

"You dare—"

"Yes! I do. Because Dumbledore's last plan has not backfired on me, it's backfired on you!

"Snape was never the true master of that wand."

Hermione's eyes went wide. It all made sense. She replayed Dumbledore's death. She replayed the things Harry had said. The last person to disarm Dumbledore… Her mind raced.

"Snape did not defeat Dumbledore. The wand remained Dumbledore's."

"He killed—"

"Aren't you listening?! Snape never beat Dumbledore! Dumbledore's death was planned between them. Don't you get it? The wand's last true master is Dumbledore. It was undefeated! If all would have gone to plan, it would have stayed with him. All of that power."

Hermione thought back to the tale of the wand and it hit her. She mouthed out, 'Draco'.

"But, I stole the wand from him! It's as good as he gave me the wand!" Voldermort protested.

"Don't you listen? I guess you don't. The wand chooses the wizard, Riddle. The Elder Wand recognized a new master before Dumbledore died. Someone who never had even laid a hand on it. The master of the wand took the wand from Dumbledore against his will that night."

_Ginny,_ Hermione's thought was rushed, almost seemed distant, out of breath.

_Hermione?_

_Do you understand?_

_No. I am completely lost. I feel like such a fool._

_Don't. It seems that Voldermort has not caught on. Think back to the night—_

_The night that Dumbledore was—_

_Yes. I know it's painful, but push that back._

Voldermort's breathing became rapid and his wand was pointed at Harry's face. Ginny could already feel it building. She was all too familiar with tension and anger in a wand. She knew it was going to happen. But she had to think. She had to think back.

_Hermione, am I thinking this correctly… the true master is Draco Malfoy?_

_Some what. Draco was the true master._

_What do you mean, was?_

_Listen._

"What does it matter Potter? This battle is now skill alone! Once you are dead I can attend to Malfoy…"

"But you're too late," Harry said. "You missed your chance and I got there first. I overpowered Draco and took his wand."

_Wait, what?_ Ginny looked to the wand and then at Hermione who was smirking. _You just figured this all out like that? Hermione!_

"So it all comes down to this," Harry whispered. "Does the wand in your hand know that its last master was disarmed? Because if it does, then it knows that I am the true master."

The sun nearly blinded Hermione as it rose. It filled the room with bright light and with what seemed a split second, she noticed two wands left. Draco Malfoy's and the Elder Wand. They met in one last stand off.

"_Avada Kedavra_!"

"_Expelliarmus_!"

Hermione and Ginny were both nearly knocked over from the impact of the two spells colliding. It was as loud as a cannon and as bright as the sun that was peeking through the window. Ginny's eyes managed to trace the spells. She saw them burst and she noticed the Elder Wand come free of Voldermort's hand. It spun in the air and made a twist towards Harry.

Hermione turned her head away as she noticed Voldermort fall to the floor. Ginny couldn't keep her eyes off his form. The curse, she knew, had rebounded. _The wand will not kill its owner. I wonder if Dumbledore even planned this?_ Ginny thought.

_I don't think so, _Hermione replied, _he knew many things but he did not foresee Draco getting involved. This was all up to Harry. Harry figured this all out on his own._

Harry stood over the body of his fallen enemy with two wands in his hands and after a second of silence the hall broke out in madness. Cheers, screams and congratulations shook the Great Hall. Voldermort was dead at last and they were finally free.

Hermione sprinted forward. She could not bear it. Ron, also sprinted. They both reached him and Ginny rushed as well. Before long, Harry was engulfed by the three of them. "Harry! Thank you!" Ron shouted.

"That was amazing!" Ginny said. "I—I can't believe it!"

"Is it really over?" Ron asked.

"Yes Ron. I really do think it is. Now, it's just a matter of cleaning up the rest of this mess," Hermione smiled.

The sun rose up over the hall and peace seemed to be something that washed over everyone in the room.

* * *

Ok, so I did not add more fighting. I much rather take some advice and finish off with more happy times! Not that Voldermort dying isn't happy, but you know. More Hermione/Ginny time for the end I promise. Also, I will be doing a 19 years later that will be done in another story most likely.


	77. Chapter 77

Well, there will be a few more chapters filled with aftermath. It will be happy, I swear! I don't want to drag it out but I think everyone wants to see how Hermione, Ginny, Harry and Ron changed after the war and I think you guys want to see how Hermione and Ginny grow after all they have been through. So, we'll have some of that before the official end.

Thanks to:

jeffhawke (I will be doing a whole X years later type story. It might start with 3 or 4 years later which will cover some juicy bites, then perhaps 10 years later to describe some other things I have in mind and then finally 19 years later. I want to do somewhat of an extended universe but with a Hr/G twist. I am doing extended universe but with Hr/R's kids), Emeloo2 (heh, I know, but I can't drag it on. You'll all be very very bored. Don't worry, there will be a sequel. lol), shounenshoujocadet, and LordNemesis.

* * *

**Chapter 77 - Congraulations**

Hermione lost sight of everything in one full swoop. Harry pushed away and sat next to Luna. Her eyes and his eyes seemed to lock together, words were exchanged and finally, Harry held her, tightly, in his arms and pressed his lips to hers. A smile broke over Hermione's face but she was pulled away by Ginny.

"Give them some piracy," she said. "It's the least you could do consider everything he's done for us."

Hermione laughed nervously, "I know Ginny but I'm just happy to—Well—"

"Happy to see him happy," Ron said. He stood by them with Ariana in his arms. She was resting her head on his shoulder, her eyes were closed and she seemed to be falling asleep. "I should take her to the tables, they're back but it doesn't seem to me that anyone is going to sit by house. Come on, you want to join us?"

"Thank you Ronald," Hermione nodded with a smile. They walked over to the Gryffindor table that was nearly overrun with Hufflepuff. Susan was still nursing Lavender back to health and it seemed that it was working.

Lavender opened her eyes to see Susan leaning over her. "B—Bones?" Lavender muttered with a cough, "S—Susan is that y—you? What h—happened to me? I—I can't—"

"Shh, please Lavender," Susan said slowly. "You were badly hurt last night and I promise I will tell you everything later when you are better. Please rest."

"S—Susan, why did you help me?" she asked with a hint of curiosity in her eyes.

"Why wouldn't I help you?" Susan replied. "You were completely helpless and I—I just didn't want to lose you because I—I—Well, it just wouldn't have been right."

"Loyal as ever aren't you?" Lavender said with a slight laugh. Susan looked down with a slight blush but said nothing.

Hermione peered over to Ginny who was already smirking. _Looks like I don't have to be jealous of Lavender anymore, _she thought into Hermione's mind.

_What an unlikely match during such madness, _Hermione thought.

_Looks like some good came out of this, but poor Lavender, _Ginny stopped her thought there as her eyes gleamed back at the two girls. They stared at each other in silence and she had a good notion that they wanted to be alone.

Luna seemed to have gotten up at this point and shouted as she pointed to the window, "Oooh! Look! A Blibbering Humdinger!"

Hermione looked out the window along with everyone else who had heard her and she saw nothing. "Luna—"

Hermione then felt something brush up against her back. "You, Ron and Ginny would you mind coming with me?" a voice rang out in thin air.

"Of course," Hermione replied. She tugged on Ron and laid Ariana's sleeping body on the bench as he walked with them through the wrecked halls. Hermione noticed Ron's uneasy eyes as they scanned the mess around them.

"This is going to get fixed right?" he asked nervously.

"Of course," Hermione beamed. "The night is always black before the rise of dawn."

"Which means we have to go through hell before it gets better huh?" Ginny laughed. Hermione nodded her head and finally they stopped for a moment and Harry turned his body around.

"I owe you, as well as the others but I suppose I will tell them later, an explanation," he said, "You need to know what happened."

"We knew Harry," Hermione said, "We knew you weren't dead."

"Hermione knew Harry," Ginny corrected her. "She knew and she passed her knowledge to us."

Harry was surprised, "How did you know?"

"It was a puzzle I put together and the last piece I needed was my experience with you," she replied. "It really wasn't that difficult."

"Only you Hermione would say that," Ron laughed.

"But you can't possibly know what I say in the pensive or what I saw in my head or what happened in the forest can you?"

"No, I suppose not," Hermione nodded.

Harry recounted the pensive first. All of Snape's memories and he recapped something else he had known. "My mother, she did something to me and I'm not sure what it was," Harry said. "She sealed me with love and some how I think it was only that which saved me. Do you understand what I'm trying to say?"

"All too well," Ginny said. "We need to tell you something as well."

"Are you going to explain why you two have been doing weird things?" Ron frowned.

"Dumbledore left me books as you know and I think he knew, somehow, that I needed a certain book about ritual," Hermione explained. "I don't know why I did it really. I think I just wanted to make sure that me and Ginny were safe during this war. And well, it was stupid but it really did payoff in the end. Me and Ginny, well, we performed a ritual that somewhat made us into a good horcrux.

"Before you get upset or ask me a thing, listen to me carefully. This was not dark magic. Dumbledore would never introduce me to that. This ritual was the opposite. It bonds two souls together instead of breaking a soul apart. It's a way to cheat death once with the one you love. It's a way to help two people understand each other fully."

Harry looked to Ron and then at them, "What else does this soul bonding do?"

"We could, I think with some time and perhaps even practice, speak to each other mentally and I saved Hermione just as she saved me through this. I can apparate to her, make her apparate to me and vice versa. We share emotions as well most of the time and it was just something we did to have a line that connected us," Ginny said.

"Yes, it was a connection forged with magic much like the connection we had already made with love," Hermione went on. She explained to them what happened with Bellatrix and what happened when Fred died. Hermione looked over to the two Weasleys that were with her. They both looked pain stricken at the mention of Fred.

They said nothing else as they continued to walk. No one mentioned where they were going but all four of them seemed to know exactly where they were going. Slowly they made their way to the Headmaster's office which was lying open. It was blasted apart, falling apart and the statue that once stood proudly was now on the floor.

Harry walked over to it and lifted it with his arms until it was upright again. "Can we go up?" he asked it.

"Feel free," it groaned in replied.

They walked past it and started up the stairs. Once upstairs, a loud noise burst through their ears. Hermione was about to get out her wand. She had a fear it was the return of Voldermort or his Death Eaters but it was not. It was the sound of clapping all around them.

Her eyes noticed that every single portrait was clapping, cheering and throwing a hat into the air. They were reaching through their frames to grasp each others hands. Dilys Derwent sobbed silently in joy, Dexter Fortescue was waving his ear-trumpet and Phineas Nigellus called out: "And let it be noted that Slytherin played its part! Let our contribution not be forgotten!"

Ron blushed at that statement and it was obvious where his mind went to. Harry's eyes were rested on Dumbledore's portrait. He held up his hands and the cheering came to a respected halt. They all seemed to sit and wait for him speak. Hermione looked at Dumbledore with a smile. Ginny seemed to remember her brush with death for a moment but grinned at the comfort Dumbledore had given her.

"The thin that was hidden in the Snitch," Harry began, "I dropped it in the forest. I don't know exactly where, but I'm not going to go looking for it again. Do you agree?"

"I do," Dumbledore smiled. His fellow pictures seemed to look at him with curiosity and confusion. "A wise and courageous decision, but no less than I would have expected of you. Does anyone else know where it fell?"

"No one," Harry smiled and Dumbledore nodded.

"I'm going to keep Ignotus's present though," he admitted and Dumbledore grinned and laughed.

"But of course! Harry, it is yours forever or rather until you pass it on!"

"And then there's this."

Harry held up the Elder Wand. Hermione and Ginny knew right away that he was not happy to see it. "I don't want it," he stated sourly.

"What?" Ron said loudly. "Are you mental?"

"I know Ron. I know it's powerful," Harry said with a sigh. "But I was happier with mine."

He rummaged in the pouch that hung low around his neck until he pulled out the two pieces of his holly wand. Hermione looked at the two halves to see them still connected by a thin thread of phoenix feather. She had told him that it wasn't going to be able to be fixed. She warned him that it was beyond that, that the damage was too severe. However, she could tell that he was willing to try with the Wand of Destiny. If that wasn't going to fix it, then nothing could.

He laid the broken wand on the headmaster's desk, touched it lightly with the very tip of the Elder Wand and whispered, "_Reparo_."

A red spark came from the tip of the Elder Wand and wrapped itself around the holly wand. It started to repair it much to Hermione's amazement. Slowly, but surely there was the holly wood wand completed. Harry held it up and a large smile spread over his face.

"I'm putting the Elder Wand where it belongs," he said, "back where it came from. If I die a natural death like Ignotus, its power will be broken, won't it?" The previous master will never have been defeated. That will be the end of it."

Dumbledore merely nodded and beamed brightly with adoration at him. Ron looked at Harry with a slight hint of longing in his face. "Are you sure, Harry?" he asked sadly.

"I think Harry's right," Hermione said quietly.

"Well, as much as I would want it," Ginny began, "it really is more trouble than its worth. I think I saw that last night."

"Right," Harry nodded, "And I think we can all agree on one thing. We have had enough trouble to last us a lifetime."

"It was nice of McGonagall to put us off in the head girl's room for tonight," Ginny stated. "Harry is staying with Luna it seems and Ron is away with Ariana."

"Well, that's the way it should be," Hermione smiled wearily from the bed. She had taken a shower with Ginny earlier. Their afternoon was spent with friends and spent explaining certain things to Molly Weasley. Her attitude towards Hermione has seemed to change for the better which made her feel much more accepted.

"There's going to be a feast soon," Ginny stated. Her eyes seemed to peer into the mirror but did not really look at her reflection. Hermione could tell her eyes were looking at her through the mirror. She smiled weakly once again and nodded.

"Yes, and knowing Luna, she's going to want pudding," Hermione laughed.

The two girls walked down the stairs, which were already partly mended, hand in hand. They walked into a room filled with banners of all four houses together. There was no separation. Susan Bones was sitting next to a bandaged Lavender Brown. They both held hands under the table as Ron took his seat near them with Ariana by his side.

Hannah sat next to Neville. The two's hands interlocked under the table as well. Harry was with Luna. They sat proudly at the foot of the table and already had a large amount of food in front of them. "Do you notice something?" Ginny laughed.

"We are the only real couple who stayed to our own house?" Hermione laughed too.

"Bingo," Ginny said, "Come on. Let's eat. I'm tired and hungry!"

Hermione was tugged off to the table and took her place next to Harry, Ron and Ginny. The four of them, along with Luna, Neville and the others, seemed to beam. This was the beginning of something quite nice. Even though much work had to be done, at least they were together.

Through the doors, Tonks came in with a small baby in her arms. She seemed to be pulling herself slightly together. McGonagall pulled the shaken woman to the table. She took her seat near the staff and sniffled slightly. "Thank you Harry," she said slowly. "Hermione, Ginny and Ron you too. Thank you for making the world safer for my son."

"Tonks, please," Harry said, "Eat and try to relax. We don't have to say anything else if you don't want."

Tonks nodded her head and her eyes left to Hermione and Ginny. Something in her eyes was filled with admiration for them. Hermione was sure it was because Ginny killed her husband's murderer and because she killed her tormentor. A warm smile spread over her face and she could have sworn that Tonks felt it. It was the first time she had seen her smile in months, even years.

McGonagall raised her glass up, "To Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Luna, Neville, and everyone else who fought with vigor and strength. To you, we salute you!"

"Victory!" they all yelled as hundreds of glasses met in unison with a loud clank. The happiness was only the beginning of a new peaceful era.

* * *

My ending note is going to suck so I'll make it short:

Thanks for reading!


	78. Author's Note

**Author's Note:** I wanted to do anything chapter or two but it feels like I was dragging it out so I'll be sad to say that Chapter 77 – Congratulations is the last chapter in Forbidden Magic. Don't fret! I have other stories under my belt and I am working on the sequels as promised. I hope you enjoy the Extended Universe as much as I will enjoy writing it.

Thank you to all my readers and everyone who has stuck with me until the end!

-_Cris._


End file.
